Mass effect: Genesis
by Kazama the shell bullet
Summary: Space the final frontier in we had found in 2148 was mass effect technology, everyone thought it was the future, but to me it seems a easy way out. We abandoned all the progress humanity had show for this; I set out to prove you don't need this technology to make it. Look out for the second Installment called Mass Effect: Antiquated Relic.
1. Prologue

Born 12/1/2149

Nationality Japanese/altered genetically for survival in the womb

Admitted into a personal funded program to be super solider and permitted by the Alliance.

She was cyro frozen in 2163 to undergo biological and experimental procedures for the unknown program.

2157

The colony Shanxi it was not exceptional at least, it was militaristic feeling along with having a large technological base colonies. The outer one having farms or Alliance building warehouse and technological labs. It was a great deal having preparation dealt to have this planet ready for alien contact. I never knew why they wanted to rush out there and want to search for them. Ever since we found a data cache on Mars on 2148 by a prospectors, they unearthed Prothean ruins. It contained malfunctioning mass effect core and several starships. The fact they were studying us and no one knew the reason for it. Earth eighteen nations had ratified the Systems Alliance charter, establishing a representative political body to expand and defend human territory. Shortly thereafter, the various nations of Earth pooled their military resources to create the Systems Alliance Military. The same year, 2149, the Alliance discovered the Sol system's mass relay orbiting Pluto, previously thought to be a moon, Charon. The Charon Relay propelled them into space and the reach of humanity grew quickly. That's what everyone else thought; I disagreed in such a thing.

It was a cool crisp morning as I woke up, my grandmother forcing me through training, for traditional Japanese practices with sword, manners, and the how to cook. I hated such a thing, seeing I just love technology… the fact I was wearing the traditional kimono top and red hakama pants. The house was traditional Japanese setting having a normal pre-fab having a round dome. I walked up getting cleaned up. I walked to the kitchen seeing her take out ingredients out. I was a prodigy and hard pushed at it, having a master's degree Electrical Engineering from MIT School and a masters in theoretical physics' from Oxford I was supposed to be a sick and frail baby when I was conceived. It was the rise of genetic engineering and my mother signed up for it with my father. I'm didn't look Japanese at all, I looked American in since. I don't know why they would do such a thing. Doing an enhanced biological program my grandmother and grandfather paid for. I had short bobbed blonde hair and blue eyes, due to genetic response. My mother was a scientist and my father was a marine. I was teased about the fact I was blonde and had blue eyes. It was a project my mother came up to make me into something strong, fast, and smarter than the rest. Though it was through natural growth rather cheating it, she always did love to tinker around with things.

"Ohayo Oba-san, what are we learning to cook today…?" I asked her as she turned chuckling.

"Well nothing today, I was going to make some chocolate chip pancakes' instead since you love them so much. Your mother wanted to talk to you down in the science labs nearby so no making breakfast today. You learned everything you need to know, I even got a famous Ramen recipe from Ms. Goto back at home in Japan. I downloaded every recipe to your little tact-pad of yours. I don't want to forget such things. Ever since your grandpa died before you were born. He wanted you to be strong and smart, despite you don't look Japanese. I still love you Yoko-chan…" she said as I hugged her smiling.

"I love you to grandma and thank you for letting me go play with my tech…" I told her as she giggled patting my head. My grandmother Miya loved the traditional arts so much. She brought things from deep from the lineage from all who came into the family. We kept swords, armors, scrolls, and things most people can't keep anymore. I walked out of the house as I walked seeing the park filled with children. It was near a space port and crop field as the capital we lived in was next to center of Shanxi. I walked over seeing the kids giggling thinking my clothes were weird as I noticed our house was so in a nest. We were military and scientists community mostly as we had a lot of things at disposal. I heard my mother said that they found another relay and asked a scout team to look for it. I walked up seeing my mother's building; I had clearance to actually work here. Doing research on my own terms, as I pressed in a code on my tact-pad, it registered me as I walked seeing the scientists scurrying around with a happy looks on their face. I walked in as everyone noticed me as I walked up my mother Ayumi; she had short black hair having liquid chocolate brown eyes. She wore a scientist uniform as she was scurrying as well as she turned to me with a smile. She picked me up hugging me as she kissed my forehead as she spun me around.

"Hello my little angel, I'm glad to see you up this morning, but mommy has a lot of work to do. We lost our scout ships a while back; some people think it's a communication blackout. But before that we finished our little project together, I was just sure to make sure it ran safe." She told me as she placed to me the ground as I looked a 19.6 meter mech standing there it was grey still having an orange glowing head with a visor. It had a cockpit to fit people up to seven feet. It had pedals and keyboard with holographic. It was something a person in the past would think as a marvel.

"I think are little project, funneling all the spares in left over turn some heads lately. At least it was ablative plates we get from ships and other knickknacks. I was hoping you get to test it out for me. I managed to test it didn't run on mass effect relay tech and run by fusion core instead. So put this on ok." She told me handing a space suit to me as I slipped it on over my clothes as she placed me in the cockpit. She gave me my helmet as I sat touching the keyboard registering me and my password. I made its arms move as I made it push off the ground. It stood up as the cockpit closed on me as I checked everything as I saw my mother motion me. She took me through the docking station she led me to landing dock.

"Ok everything seems is ok and the motion sensors check are fine along with the cameras'. I want you to lift a crate by hand sweetie…" she told me as I motioned the controls to pick up the crate as she guided me to another spot to drop it off as she clapped her hands.

"Well done, so far so good, I just need to check the targeting system and thrusters…." She told me as she motioned to giant rifle on the wall. I made the mech pick it up as I saw the huge targets and small targets there. I aimed the gun as several scientists lined up with head gear to protect their gear. I lined up the shots with ease as I squeezed the trigger with ease as the aim system was help lock on to a target. Firing and hitting the dummies with ease as I even hit small holographic orbs as the rifle had overheated. It lowered its weapon as I turn hearing hand claps.

"Not bad junior scientist, with this we can actually help out the troops if we did run into some alien contact!" someone yelled out as I looked at him with my head camera. I looked up seeing something in the sky.

"There's something coming from the sky kaa-san, I see multiple things falling from the sky…" I said as all the scientists looked up at the sky as I zoomed in. I transferred the visual data as my mother looked up in shock.

"Someone please get General Williams on the radio, there are not our ships in orbitl!" My mother shouted as we heard the booming sounds overhead it was overhead orbital strike. As everyone scrambled to get to places as alarms were going off as I saw Drop ships coming down. I saw my rifle was finally cooled down.

"Shoot that one down Princess, that's an infantry vessel, and this is high priority target. We aren't we equipped to handle a firefight." One man shouted as my mother looked at him.

"She is just a kid; she can't go shooting and killing things…" My mother injected as I heard another voice on the radio.

"_All hands prepare for battle this not a drill; if you can pick up a weapon shoot at anything not human r not Alliance… an order from me General Williams." _He shouted as I aimed shooting it as it I hit the tank as it exploded into fire as pieces of bodies flew out. One body was intact as everyone moved over to take the picture of it. I looked over to see the body was scaly as I moved letting the rest of the equipment load on the mech. It grabbed another rifle as it walked boosting out to see the sky. There was fire in the distance, as I saw more ships coming down. The cannon on the back aimed as I pressed to fire it. The round blew right through it with ease as I fired another one trying to come down. Pieces of metal and flesh flew about as I looked to see my mother was frantic.

"I'm sorry sweetie; you are taking someone else's live even its alien. But it was the right call and I want you to know that. If this place fell the rest of the town would have fell easily. So I asked your father to come back home and several other soldiers to come. I have the defense turrets up and back up supplies and facilities online. So bring back our little project inside we need to discuss something…" She told me as the man second in charge.

"We have a problem already, the scout teams and ships sent were destroyed. Apparently it had to due to with the relay the team was trying to activate it. So it seems like we have no choice are capital city of New Edo is high priority target. So it seems like your daughter has to be in that thing a lot longer. We have several facilities that can power other towns around us. If this place fails the capital will be a sitting duck." He told her as they gave logistics' as my mother frowned seeing the global map of Shanxi was being rained down upon. We lost a great deal of satellites already as she shook her head.

"My goodness when is the second fleet coming…" she murmured.

"Three months from now, I sent a signal before communications went out. So we have to hold out until then…" he said as I stood guard in mech.

"I understand kaa-san, this time I will get to play dad's role in protecting everyone until someone gets here." I told them as she nodded smiling.

"Ok I can see that you're safer in there than being outside under buildings not protected by any open air fire." She told me as I moved out the base to watch the outside.

It was ten days later as I sat at my table as I ate breakfast, we were lucky to have such a thing. Every other capital city was out of power, water, and electricity. The aliens sent down ten days ago were infantry team designed to take out this base. For ten days they rained down fire on our colony demoralizing populations of people. Refugees were coming in and fire was breaking out. My father Isamu came here with his troops to restore order to the capital. General Williams surrendered for the people, but people were still fighting. My father was one of the ones left fighting. We had only two hundred soldiers to defend this capital. We were outnumbered, but the fact we had the most sophisticated technology to help the troops. Drones, mines, tanks, and VI's supporting them, but we couldn't take anyone else into the city. I saw a man in N7 armor looking at me, I turned seeing it was my father… he had same brown hair and brown eyes. He picked me as he tickled me and giggled.

"So has my little warrior princess doing, you were so brave in helping protect the base when I was away…" he told me as he hugged me.

"I just hope I didn't hurt anyone's feeling or…" I said as he patted my head.

"Don't worry Princess you did what you had to do, otherwise we wouldn't have the things to protect ourselves and keep people from going crazy. I really liked the mech you built its wonderful creation it really helps daddy out a lot. Especially with the defending against armored enemies and infantry…" he told me as he carried me around as I saw everyone looking glum and depressed. Several kids were playing around with balls as I saw my mother checking the equipment.

"So how goes the ship my lovable wife, is there a way to at least strike back and relieve the people." He asked her as she sigh, nodding no.

"No matter what we do, we don't have the facilities or the supplies to do a proper strike… We only have enough supplies to keep everyone on the ground…" she said as my father turned over to the mech we built.

"What about our killing machine here, can this be sent into space with energy type weapons…" my father asked as she looked at it as she saw turned back.

"Well the fact we run a VI to help the troops, it doesn't have the capabilities yet…" she told him.

"The problem is the pilot isn't it, no one can use it because the none-relay tech…" he told her as she nodded.

"The only one to actually know how to pilot such a thing is our dear daughter…" she told him as he scratched his head a bit.

"Well we need to teach someone to do it, why not our daughter…?" he asked her as the look of shock in anger went on her face. She pulled me away sitting on the ground as she pulled him into a private area.

"Are you nuts' Isamu this is our daughter here, we can't spare her like the soldiers around this base. It's completely out and we are sending her up there to get killed." Ayumi protested as he nodded sitting down.

"True she isn't like out soldiers and we even have volunteers fighting with us to stay alive. If we can relieve the tension from above we can win the ground battle. I believe it's a risk we should take you know that in the old videos. It's the pilot that make the way not the machine. If we have person not able to use it properly, you know we really need this badly. So I came up with a solution that can make us all happy and her come out alive. We have rigged up rocket with an EMP burst enough to knock out the drone support they have and their ships defenses. For a total of three minutes and it will be shot up with her. Soon as the rocket goes, her systems come on and she will be free to reign of terror on them… we just need the heavy cruisers off our back with the dreadnought badly. People are dying and general Williams can't help us…" he told her as she sighed pointing a finger into his chest and then hug him.

"You just thinking of the other we can't help I know, but if something goes wrong I will shoot you know…" she told him as he hugged his wife.

"Come on, even the scientists in the group and the soldiers think she can do this… have some faith ok. As soon as she gets into trouble she can descend back up here where it's safe. Plus we are linked having cameras feed to help her does it…" he told her as she nodded as they came back to their daughter who waited for them as they picked her up.

"Hey princess, I have a huge favor that your mommy thinks is too much for you…" he told Yoko. "I can do anything like adults can I have two degrees compared to your daddy…" Yoko told him as he chuckled as he turned to his wife.

"So you see the mech you built, we actually want you to pilot and take out the enemy ships overhead. It can really help daddy and everyone else if they really stopped firing above." Isamu told his daughter as she nodded happily.

"If it's to help someone in trouble it's not wrong…" Yoko told them as he nodded as he ruffled her hair.

"That's my little girl, we will get you set up with your own little debriefing too…" he told her as he walked carrying him.

"We will have this up running at least two more weeks to fly up and down between the planet and space. I can't believe I'm even doing this such a thing, we may have to convert it a bit to handle high pressured G-forces. So she will play around in the simulation for pilots we have still…" she murmured.

Day thirty of the first contact in the second month

I was dressed up in a white protected hard suit. It was made for me as I was getting sent into space. From my father's perspective they couldn't bomb anymore and armors couldn't infiltrate the city now. It made it for infantry to take down a lot of them seeing they have to go on foot. They didn't know all the points of the city below unlike them. I sat there in the cockpit as the modified my mech to at least go into space and out of space. The goal was simple destroy as many ships in three minutes. It took a while to get out resources together to make this possible. The fleet was supposed to be coming anytime soon. I saw everyone getting ready as the attached rockets EMP to the system. It took me a while to train under flying scenarios seeing I never actually drove anything. I looked on my screen as I saw my father.

"So here goes the operation my princesses, a lot of people are calling you brave… and people are praying for this to go well. We have problems with the dreadnought, it needs to go. We have EMP rocket system that will go off and you will have three minutes to destroy them. We have a nuke tied to the back of the mech and it needs to be detached after you arm it. It was a modified jury rig drive core with enough power to damage to redo the bombing in Hiroshima. So we are counting on you to cause so much disarray. The sips can only fire forward which can give you an advantage already. Seeing you can any direction you please. So be careful out there and come back if something goes wrong ok. It's not worth your life ok…" He told me as I nodded.

"I promise I will come back…." I told him as he nodded cutting the feed. I fell back as I strapped in as I had a VI to assist me. I looked to see the countdown go as I heard rockets going off into the sky. I rested myself as I saw the blue sky as my systems were prepped to turn on. The blue sky dissipating as I saw space… the first thing I saw was ten ships in the sky. I flipped the switch as the EMP went off. A pulse went off as the ships were down, as I clicked on the switch starting it. I pressed a pedal forward as I programmed the VI to prep the bomb. I sped off towards the dreadnought as I lowered my cannon. I landed on the front do the ship as I looked to see them in terror and fear as I clicked to fire the cannon. It blew them away as bodies flew up. I disconnected the bomb as I flew away towards the next ship blasting the windows from it as I fired a round into the center of the ship. I boosted away as I saw the cruisers' explode as moved to see a frigate as I fired down hitting it exhaust and fuel line it exploded. It destroyed parts of the ship as it looked distorted as I heard the VI say something.

"Two minutes until their systems are up…" it said as I boosted off shooing another grenade round into a hull of another cruiser as I pushed away as it blew off. I saw some fighters come out as I dodged some rounds as I aimed my machine gun shooting them down as I shot the frigates command center I moved around shooting up another one outside the blast zone. I heard fire going on as I looked to see their systems came on. I saw a cruiser fire at me as I boosted away spinning away from main fire as I heard radio chatter come on.

"_By the spirit, it's taken out high command that quickly and destroyed this many. What type of monster did humanity make, we can't even fire overhead. Send out the fighters to distract it so we can reestablish control…." Someone shouted as he got a reply back._

"_I can't sir, some of our systems are still down and I'm seeing a big energy source near the bulk of our fleet. No they have a bomb there sitting on the dreadnought. They ships are trying to recover the ship for supplies and men. They don't know…" _ he said as I let the over boost come on as I pushed away from the blast zone as I unload what's left as I saw a giant cloud going off as the ships were engulfed. I shot down the last cruiser to freedom as it was soon about to be engulfed. I heard the VI turn on.

"We are outside the blast zone… total destruction of enemy forces. Sending out small satellite probes by via requested command." The VI announced a small probe flew out as I sat back in my seat as I raised the visor from my helmet. I pulled up a water bottle as I drank hearing connection being established as I hear cheering over it.

"That was my little girl, blowing up a whole damn fleet!" my father shouted as I saw my screen come on as I saw him smiling.

"You helped saved a lot of lives today and we managed to capture a lot of the enemy. Pull out before the main fleet comes back ok. It will take a while for them to get here, by then our fleet will have it under control. So we will let the program send you back down to Shanxi ok…" my father told me as I nodded.

"I will be home back in a bit… I already start up tou-san…" I told him as I clicked the programs to start as I pushed down as it began my descent.

"I'm proud of you sweetie come back home…" he told me as I fell back to Shanxi, as I sat back letting it take me all the way back to Shanxi.

I landed all the way back down as I saw the base. I landed the mech as it landed with a thud as the boosters cut off as I walked around to hear cheering going off. The initial invasion units have been slowed to a crawl. Yet it wasn't the whole fleet apparently they thought it was the only thing we can amount too. I let the mech go off line as I bend down as I saw my father sitting there with my mother. She pulled me out hugging me as I looked to see it had lost some armor plating and had holes in it.

"Thank god your safe, I just hope your father knows that he appreciates this…" my mother said as my father carried me now hugging me.

"By the time this is over I will make sure you get a medal for this sweetie…" he said as I was tired letting the adrenaline kick in as I slept now.

"Ayumi even if we do survive this we might be subjugated to a galaxy full of aliens…. Humanity will say we made big strides, but we haven't made any at all. Just look and see around and the aliens that have the same technology. It's not milestones at least; well my daughter did make something that is unique. We need to prepare for a future where she needs to be stronger…." Isamu said to his wife.

"Do you mean that program we talked about with the other scientists…?" she asked him as he nodded.

"I get the feeling the future will need my daughter; I will have to cover up her involvement in this. But I know everyone was supporting me and her so we have no problems. Seeing we have the supplies and tech here. They will support this idea before anything happens in the war. To make a super solider that can handle intense conflicts and to save lives. That's what she always wanted to do, even you know that my dear wife…" he told her as she sighed.

"Do you know what this can do to our daughter? It can do a lot of things mentally as well physically. I know we placed her in harm's way, but I know you couldn't spare men to go up and do such a thing. I know she is smart and know what happens. What would the brass think about such a thing happening. She would have to be in cryo for periods of time operated during sleep. At most we would have to do this when puberty is setting in, plus she is eight now so it's really close." She told him as they walked into the building.

"I know, but let's explain this to her first before we do it. We can tell the brass its top experimental packages to you know. Help with disfigurations in birth and later process of life. She will be our little project that we can take care of with care. We can start soon and I know the brass would do it because they don't want to be unprepared for such a thing. I know we did seeing the fact that no one couldn't help our daughter live even if she was birthed, so let's explore the avenues what's' worse they can say." He told his wife.

For a month after Shanxi was liberated, the Turian Hierarchy prepared for full scale war against the Systems Alliance. The Citadel Council became aware of this and intervened before hostilities escalated. As a result, humanity had been introduced to the galactic community and struck a peace treaty with the Council and the Turians. Humanity was put into a galactic stage where they were seen as bullies and warmongers by other races but were also well received by the galactic community. In order to quell this reputation, they decided to begin colonizing other systems in order to gain some political power with the Council. Since the First Contact War, humanity and the Turians had a cold peace with neither side showing any trust in the other despite the peace treaty in place. The proposition of genetic experiments was on the rise after the war, due to the proposition of Ayumi Minamoto.

It was accepted and she became a top scientist for the Alliance, risking her daughter's life to prove her methods were safe. The secret about an unnamed mech pilot in the war taking out ten ships was asked to be decommissioned by the Turian hierarchy. Naming it a 'Nightmare of Shanxi' it was forced to be decommissioned. It internal components was taken out to keep the secret and made into the statue so show humans can stand up for themselves. The pilot was left unnamed for not being a part of the Alliance volunteered was left out of it, but awarded the Star of Terra for being underage in the war.

General Williams was court marshaled for surrendering the garrison at Shanxi. He quietly retired and worked construction in the colonies for the rest of his life. Isamu Minamoto was promoted and handed a Star of Terra with his men holding the last capital of Shanxi and his men recognized for their service. He rose to rank of commander and asked to honorably discharge. He enrolled at the school his mother and enrolled at Harvard University and graduated in B.A. in Galactic politics. He furthered his education and graduated in MIT program as his family under with Electrical engineering.

No one has taken the Capital of New Edo as the mech stood there as the memorials to the men who died and served helping protect the last independent capital. Stating that no politician or historians came imagine what went through their mines. Unlike hate what most felt, that was not our job, it was our job to save lives and that's what we did.

After that a party called Terra Firma rose and emails about human dominance needs to step up. The man was never caught at all and the pilot of the mech was rumored to be the little girl of Minamoto was the pilot. Which many dismiss and only a few know the real truth about the pilot that day…


	2. Awakening

2174

I was waked staring as my eyes were blurry and shot as I felt extremely cold as I shivered, I closing my eyes again as I fell to the floor I felt someone had caught me as I couldn't move at all murmuring incoherently as fell asleep again. My eyes fluttered again as I heard voices call out.

"Her vitals are normal and we are running pain medicine through her to counteract the pain throughout her body. It seems like all experimental procedures were a success…" one man said as I stirred shivering a lot down my body. My insides were burning as well as I moaned looking up at the blurry lights.

"So the drugs are finally kicking in… she must be really cold, in pain, and very hungry for being in cryo for a long time." The woman with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke as I tried to move. I couldn't move my hands at all. It felt like my bones were breaking, as if my marrows were made of glass and were being shattered. My veins felt like napalm was injected into me as well as pulsating feeling of my skin tearing off. My muscles felt like they were on fire mixed with the feeling of plated glass shattering and being grated into my body. My nerves felt like they were on fire as well as heart monitor spiked.

"She must be in a lot of pain; they couldn't even do the tests unless she was unconscious. We need to up the medicine so she can move not in pain. The tank has been giving it to her for long periods of time." The woman told the technician as he complied upping the dosage. She held my hand as I struggled to breathe. They placed a mask over my face as I looked up at them.

"It's good to see you make is Yoko… my name is Kahlee Sanders." She told me as I tried opening my mouth, but only to struggle.

"K-Kah-lee-san…" I murmured as she nodded her head as I looked up seeing two familiar sights standing above me as I only could smirk a little. My father kissed my forehead as he smiled.

"So everything went well with the final procedure thank god… she is alive, but you're in a lot of pain. So when you wake up my princess we will have some food ready ok…" as I nodded falling back asleep.

The two parents looked up as Kahlee as they shook hands.

"Thank you for helping set up the transition to release the pod. The tech got a little upgrade and we worried the life support wasn't working." Isamu told Kahlee.

"I'm one of the top technicians on computer and systems in the Alliance having a synthetic insight working with Dr. Shi Qiuan on his research team when I joined back in 2161. He was acting irrational with some object he picked up from Geth space. Other than that I'm friends with you and I helped named her…" Kahlee said as they monitored her condition.

"Well I can't believe I actually did the impossible creating a super solider class standard. She went through rigorous training with her father for six years." Ayumi muttered.

"Making her run through N7 training like that it quite brutal, I don't why the higher ups even did such a thing let alone you." Kahlee said.

"Well it's the fact of having many factors applied to this. But the way she thinks she will attract enemies' like making new technology. Ideals and concepts are just as dangerous as any weapon." Ayumi told her.

"I did remember the fact the science community said it was impossible to cure most of the genetic diseases within twenty years. Yet you did it despite the harassment of religious groups." Kahlee reminded her as they both laughed.

"We came a long way and under a lot scrutiny the past years ever since we graduated from college together. So what did Admiral Hackett want from us today…" Ayumi asked her.

"Well it's about your daughter she hasn't gotten something for over seventeen years…" Kahlee responded as they stopped turning to each other.

"Let me guess the top brass want her to join the Alliance as scientist and solider…" Isamu told her as she nodded.

"Yes it seems they started to take your daughter more seriously due to events on Shanxi. Plus the training she went through with you in the Alliance Isamu. They think she can help make more milestones seeing her skills are great. So they wanted to talk about her joining. I'm against it as well, but the legal age is eighteen not fourteen years old. Cryo genetic sleep doesn't count on as actually years to your age. They wanted this super solider thing for years to come… and not that one has been produce they really want to see how effective one can be." Kahlee said as they kept walking as they came into a meeting room. The one with admiral stripes and pin attached to his dress blues. There was another man wearing a grey dress suit as he had gray fading hair. It was the ambassador as Isamu frowned. He saluted to Admiral Hackett as he saluted back.

"It's been a while since we seen you Isamu, I see you have made yourself into quite the politician since than. Last time I checked you were helping increase the quality for colonies and armed forces." Hackett told him as he shrugged.

"I care more about position Admiral, that's why I have good relations with the colonies in the Terminus system. Along the fact that things need to change in technology wise if we want to defend ourselves. So I see we are here again and Donnel Udina pushing the issue again…" Isamu groaned saying his name as they sat down.

"Well we have some things to talk about and I can see you already displeased…" Udina muttered.

"Stop pulling my leg around and get to the point we are busy people. Plus you're taking time away from my daughter with this nonsense." Isamu told him as he nodded.

"Straight to the point then… let's start this from the beginning with Shanxi. She was awarded a Star of Terra for her efforts and stopping ten Turian ships. Plus the Nova cluster from Turian Hierarchy itself for performing duties above any rank. She has gained another one for technology innovation as well, but the main reason we are here today is because of your daughter. The fact you were turning her into a super solider under the guise of genetic research…" he mentioned as Ayumi turned her head.

"What do you mean I did do research like everyone asked and got results people couldn't dream off. I cured a lot diseases people thought wasn't possible. My daughter helped with the research so I don't see the problem…" Ayumi muttered.

"True it brought a lot of success as well, but your daughter is a ticking time bomb. Seeing she is called the Nightmare of Shanxi only a few privilege people in Turian Hierarchy know the truth. Seeing the fact she has her own plans for the future may be true. She will upset the balance of the galaxy if left alone, if your family histories accomplishments are correct." Udina muttered as Isamu rolled his finger to go on now.

"The point is she is an asset to humanity and the Alliance Isamu and the fact you will let her sit in a laboratory somewhere is bad. After the A.I. fiscal with Dr. Shu Qian in 2165 where he was doing illegal A.I. research and working illegal gang the Blue suns. I know your daughter will hate the preconceived judgments' placed on humanity. Willing to work outside the bounds of things and you know that, this meeting here today is to prevent damage in the incoming future altogether. The machine the Turians called Nightmare is still scrutinized even today for standing there as memorial platform…" Udina told them.

"It's just some bull shit you just want to shove down her throat, seeing her research papers scare you and the Alliance. Don't think you can play bull shit for all we know they could be wrong and she be right. It's the fact they use old records from Protheans and use the Geth as examples before actual research is conducted." Isamu told him.

"True we can't study A.I.'s without a real example of one and the fact law was made before any of them were created. You just want to limit her for your own goals. The writing is on the wall and the Alliance is being picky. She doesn't have to follow anyone and work in the Terminus system to conduct research. You validated her potential and you think she is already a danger. You haven't even met her in person let alone talk to her…" Kahlee protested.

"True we gave the Alliance what they wanted a long time ago and trying to milk out of my child. She is fourteen for Christ's sake in breaks the rules we stand upon. Plus you are trying to make her join without her free will. We are done here and not gone stand for this at all Udina. We had enough of this for a long time!" Ayumi shouted as they were about to leave as he waved his arms.

"Fine, fine I see where you going, but she is on her with making her creations so that leads to a problem next to this, how will she fund such big project without credits and supplies." Udina reasoned as they sat down.

"Start small and expand that's how companies start Udina… we don't need your money." Isamu told him.

"See Udina you can't talk to them unlike me so I will set the ground rules…" Hackett told them as they quieted down. "Udina has a point and true she needs her own funds to start her dream up. Statically your daughter saved a lot of lives Isamu and this is where the top brass recognizes this. Seeing we aren't making the strides we wanted to a long time ago. Looking back at her papers its true seeing dead technology is basically blending us together. We all making the same strides and that's troubling to say the least. You turned your daughter into a super solider to help lives if she did become a soldier in the Alliance. I don't like playing political games, but the Alliance is offering something that other dream of." Hackett told them as he slid them a data pad.

"So you want to offer a special terms contract…" Ayumi muttered as he nodded.

"Seeing the conflict of interests here we are allowing her to be a specialists or black ops. We can't patrol the verge and the Terminus systems without catching problems. We are offering her to be a privateer job class on top of some of the duties of the Alliance. She doesn't have to follow all the regulations we impose on her. So meaning she can join even if her age is young and do her own thing. To be on call for special types of situations and she can do her own things without any problem… you can show it to her, but I'm not going to sit here and force something down your throats. Seeing her ideas and concepts are too big for the Alliance budget. She can work as a scientist like she done in the past…" Hackett told them.

"So you're giving her free rein to act like a cowboy out in the space at her own risk. It reaps benefits and you protecting human colonies…" Kahlee told him as he nodded.

"Correct she will be on call to handle the tough problems, she was trained in N7 programs before this. I seen the videos myself and that was before the modifications. She will get a rank also to make it official. So I will call this meeting adjourned, go see your daughter Isamu…" Hackett told them as they shook hands and nodded.

"At least someone has some sense to talk to us about a proposal than shove it down our throats." Isamu noted as they left the room.

One month later…

Yoko stirred in bed as she tossed in turned as she got up and looked up seeing immaculate room. It was girly to say the least having a Japanese setting to match her home on earth. She looked down to see her none child body wasn't there at all. Looking down to see silk purple pajamas as she noticed her chest was grown out. She moved out of bed slowly as she walked up seeing a mirror showing her feminine figure. She looked up seeing a holographic measuring tape as she stood at 5, 8. Hearing the noises from the next room, she turned walking out the door. She smelled aroma of food cooking in the air as she walked into the Kitchen. She felt something behind her as it grabbed her shoulder. Quickly grabbing and twisting her arm and slamming her elbow into the person chest and then flipped him to the floor. She took her pressing it on his shoulder blade as she looked down to see her father as she let go.

"I'm sorry Tou-san I didn't mean to hurt you…" she muttered as he pushed off the floor grunting as he smiled.

"Well you used what I taught you, but I probably have cracked rib now. Luckily we had place drugs in your system to limit your strength when you wake up…" he said as he got up from the ground hugging her now as her stomach grumbled as she blushed.

"Well it seems your little coma has left you quite hungry. I made some chocolate chip pancakes for you…" he said as he pulled his daughter's hand to the table. He sat her down as he made sure to give utensils that didn't break under her strength even if it's being suppressed. Having omelet filled with sausage, pancakes on the plate set down in front of her. She looked around and didn't see her mother at all.

"Where is Kaa-san?" Yoko asked him as he scratched his head for a moment as he ate with her.

"Your mother is considered one of the top scientists in the Alliance and I'm working as a politician. So I took some time off to be with you silly. Oh I almost forgot that you earned something a while back that they were suppose to give you." Isamu told her as he handed three plaques having medals with certificates as she got a smile on her face. He handed one more thing to her as it was a picture of her mech and then another one as a statue.

"Sorry we couldn't keep it, the Turians were scared of such a thing that can destroy so them easily." Isamu told her daughter as she nodded.

"It's ok it was still a prototype, but I never expected I will get medals for such a thing. By the way what was so important that mom had to work for…?" Yoko asked him as she sat down her plaques.

"She was running the numbers on how we are going to help start your little idea. She called early and she said it was no way with the money we have to support such a thing…" Isamu told her as she died down from her happy state.

"No way it wasn't possible in the year 2157…." Yoko muttered.

"That was before we joined the galactic universe and their economy. There already companies established and people willing to stamp on you for your ideas. But there was another proposal that came up the other day." Isamu told her as he handed her a data pad.

"To join the Alliance as a soldier as a specialist for the hardest tasks, it seems promising, but I been away from you for a long time." She told him as he nodded.

'True, but you been through the training already so you can skip it. I don't expect you to do it, but we know you won't to accomplish your dream. As parents we always wanted to make you happy no matter what…" Isamu told her as he patted her head.

"Well I could see if I can work it out then… what rank will I be if I do it." Yoko asked him as he looked at her.

'It's unofficial and you will be a privateer out in space so you can attain wealth easily and take down the bad guys. So it's two in and one deal with great risks for great rewards. The rank will be lieutenant and see how it goes from there if you can complete your assignments correctly." Isamu told his daughter.

"Well it's not that bad, but if I can't do my experiments do to upholding the law of the galaxy…" Yoko muttered.

"You have to do business in lawless space to make it work; the only place I know loose on laws is Illium. It's an Asari republic control space and very dangerous one at that. Should never sign anything when your there they have slavery still." Isamu told his daughter.

"Well I can join then, I really need the funds, but I need to get my own things started then." Yoko asked him as he sighed a bit.

"It seems like you are in the long road ahead, but we are on Arcturus station now. So let's eat up first and get some things straighten out first. Then we can buy some things for you to thinker with. You don't really need join up so soon, so let's get your gear and equipment before heading off into fire again like last time..." Isamu told her as she nodded eating her food happily.

…

It was an hour later as me and father ate breakfast as my mother shopped for me. It was difficult placing a bra on until I got the hang of it reading the instructions she left me. I wore purple undergarments underneath my new clothes. I wore a purple sweater, grey pants, suede boots, and green overcoat as I walked out of the apartment. My blonde hair was shoulder cut length now after I cut it. I gained monetary awards for my technology innovation for 100 thousand credits. Plus my father gave me fifty thousand credits so we can splurge a little on what we can buy. We were both walking to the docking yard seeing the ships coming in being repaired. We walked up to group of dock workers as they discarded parts.

"Hey what do you guys do with all this broken and the disrepair stuff!" my dad shouted as one of the workers' came over to us as he noticed us and straighten up.

"Isamu Minamoto, I didn't expect you to come here so this must be your daughter." He told him as he nodded hugging me as I blushed.

"This is my pride and joy alright; she was really interested in building her a ship. She is looking for high quality things without the pay." Isamu told him as he nodded.

"Normally we just place in a scarp pile and try to reuse things or sell it for scrap on the side. But we have more than enough scrap for several cruisers'. I heard your daughter was a genius inventor and I really like to see what she does with all this junk. We will set out a facility for you and help you when we have the time. We will also help build ship parts when we have the time. I really like to see what you do with it. But I will need some help in return for giving out this stuff. To help us redesign some ships and fix them with us." He told us as we nodded

'Thank you very much for lending part of the hangar to me and sparing time for us. Thank you for accepting me into fold then as I work with you." I said as he nodded patting my head.

"My goodness teenagers nowadays and don't show any respect, but she is true woman." He told me as I blushed as my dad nodded.

"My grandmother was big on tradition and respect so it's runs through her. She will probably draw up a design up something wonderful in the end. I can see she already has something in thought of something already." Isamu told him as I turned to him.

"I want to finalize my idea I couldn't complete years ago, I want to rebuild the mech I built with my Kaa-san." As my father looked at me and nodded as he led me away.

"You plan basing off that old 20th century show eh…" he told me as I nodded as we walked around the dock to see students from a class come here. We saw a sick frail guy with crutches trying to get through the door. He was struggling as I walked up open the door for him. He had reddish-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a baseball cap as he looked at us.

"Thanks for the assist they forget about me being disabled." He muttered as I bowed hello.

"My name is Yoko Minamoto and this is my father Isamu Minamoto." I told him as he froze a little.

"The defender of New Edo on Shanxi is here, its honor meeting you. My name is Jeff Moreau I'm in flight school and that was my class." Jeff told us as he sighed a bit.

"Well I will talk with the teacher about you not being on time myself. I know my reputation got me far, but I wanted to make a difference seeing politicians' can't do what's right. You have some sort of … you have Vrolik syndrome eh." My father pointed out as he helped him along.

"Yeah it causes me to extreme brittle bones since birth having several fractures… it's been a hassle trying to keep my bones from breaking." Jeff noted.

"Have you ever thought about seeing a scientist to actually cure or make a way to make your bones not break?" I asked him as he sighed.

"No it's too expensive to do genetic modification so I'm stuck like this." Jeff said.

"Not quite you can ask my little girl to help you. Soon as she gets her company up and running, she can think of a way to help your condition…" my father suggested as he looked at me.

"Your daughter will have to be a mad genius to ever do such…" Jeff said as I stopped him.

"You can encase your bone in special metal covering to prevent breaking or due a force fusion creating accelerated regeneration by using calcium." I told him as he looked shocked.

"What degrees you have?" he asked me as I hummed checking my profiles.

"I have a doctorate in internal medicine, electrical engineering, theoretical physics, and some specialized courses." I told him as I showed him my credentials. "But I heard you liked to fly, I plan on building a special ship right here on the station. Would you like to fly when it's done, I plan on getting it built in six months max." I told him as he looked surprised.

"Fly a one of kind ship right off the press…" Joker said as I nodded.

"Of course it takes a lot of dedication to get up and go into flight school, despite your illness. I'm sorry we taken up enough of your time can we exchange email address so I can arrange it." I told him as he waved his Omni-tool up as he sent it to me as I sent him mine.

"So what is this ship like and what's it going to have?" Jeff asked me.

"It's a surprise, but I plan on bringing you the interior design and specs so you can tweak it. Seeing your learning how to fly it can help increase your skill…." I told him as he nodded.

"Will that's done; I see your class is starting at us." Isamu said as the teacher waved hello.

"So Joker who are you walking with your girlfriend and your father." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Joker?" we both asked as he nodded.

"It's for the fact I don't smile and the teacher gave me this dumb nickname, besides that teach if she was she surely smarter than you." Joker remarked as it stung him as Isamu waved hello.

"The defender of New Edo is here with his daughter one the created Nightmare…" the teacher announced as the rest of the students were in shock as Joker turned me.

"You built that killing machine on Shanxi damn; I can't wait for the actual ship then…" Joker muttered.

"Yeah we were talking about only the best pilot can only get to pilot my daughter's prototype ship she will make in six months. So let's make a bet first one of you guys do good on mid-terms get to fly it." My father joked as the others were happy as he turned to Joker.

"It gives more incentive now to do your best then Mr. Moreau, I have good feeling about you. You might be the best in the class when you graduate…" My father told him.

"Thanks sir for the vote of confidence…" Joker told him.

"My father doesn't go out his way to say such things for sympathy or encouragement. He knows who can excel and depend on. He knows that you will be the best in your class." I told him as he believed it more as he left.

"Thanks for the talk, but I need to beat some fools now…" Joker muttered as we waved goodbye as we left to the district to buy some actual things. We made our way to kiosk store as we saw plenty of them. We made to armor store as we walked in seeing a man sitting down polishing a helmet on display.

"Hello I'm looking for armor building pieces for my project. Do you have anything unique here or materials I can buy and use?" I asked as him as he nodded.

"I sensed an innovator in you when you walked through the door little woman." He told me as I nodded. He picked up as blue case that was not Alliance standard. He opened it up to reveal a weird armor I never seen before. It had a veil that was real beautiful with a mask, the veil itself was white covered the head and body, it was of alien design and origin too as I looked up at him.

"This is Quarian armor, where did your hands on it?" my father asked the man.

"I got from one of them a while back, smart people who specialize on ships and technology; I bought one of their old suits so that she could get a ride since she didn't have a ship she could use. So I gave her the credits and gave her a shuttle I had in storage that a friend fixed a while back for it, so I see you like to buy it then." as I nodded yes.

"How much is it?" I asked him.

"I will be nice to sell it to you for 15,000 credits and if you throw in the full thirty thousand credits. I will set you up with the proper equipment and materials to make armor. Business is really slow until we get an incoming ship full of soldiers. So I will make you the deal of the life time and send it to your quarters." He told me as we shook hands.

"We have a deal then, I will forward it to you know…" I told him a he nodded sending me the proof, as we were about to leave the store.

"Hey are you biotic or you will need shield generators?" he asked me as I turned around going back to the table.

"What do you mean I'm not a biotic I haven't been exposed to element zero…?" I told him as he waved his Omni-tool over me and nodded no.

"No your wrong my Omni-tool shows you have the potential, but no implants at all." He told as I looked at my father as he shrugged.

"You might have been exposed to the star ship eezo in space. It was a fact we didn't know what biotics are during first contact. So that's why you felt tired and not at ease." My father told me as he patted my head.

"Well I will set you up with both then… it will be in your quarters in hour." He told me as we left the store as I was bit confused.

"It seems my daughter is a biotic, we might as well look on the extranet for biotic implants manufacturing. It seems like your special talent to build things came in handy after all. So you really building another mech, but you said ship…" my father asked me as I hummed a bit.

"Of course, why not do both at the same time… it two times better the idea. I plan on putting experimental." I told him as he smirked leading me to another store.

"Your mother would kill me if you didn't buy clothes or accessories' for yourself. So we need to save your some money up for later. Your mother will be coming back soon and she will want to shop with you. But let's eat something first and we can talk about what the N7 training is about." he told me as he pointed out to a nearby food court.


	3. Developing Career

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't given an update in a while, but I think I should add one. Thank you all for the support for the story. My brother is working as beta for me so I owe thanks for chapters to be at least readable. Truthfully I haven't had such quick reviews in a low time for a story in a while. So thanks for supporting my story. Now I will ask some questions and you can review on your matters I give you. I have been debating on it sense the start of the story. Should I place Shepard in the story and if so, what type of Shepard would you like? So don't be shy the one with the most voice and reason I will place a poll in my file. I plan on doing two outcomes for Shepard seeing my OC will take on one of the challenges herself. Plus I have a codec at the bottom of the chapter if you're confused on the terminology. So please look at it I do make references to them. So look forward to the next chapter, you will know about it if you read the chapter. I hope to see you guys' responses soon. I'm busy making the new chapter trying to make it a little more dynamic.**

2174

It was one month afterwards after I awoke from my deep sleep ,I was forced to go and review N7 training at Arcturus station I had to redo zero- G training and various exercises too show the top brass and Admiral Hackett I was up to snuff. I didn't disappoint at all with the results I shown them. I had the best zero G record of all time with ease, seeing it didn't have anything to do with my augmentations letting it pass as the best time. I also had to work with the dock workers in building, redesign, and improve current ships as part of our deals. I got my own private hangar to myself and I found out that Nightmare's old systems were sent into storage by my mother who saved it for me. It cut out the three months trying to build such a thing by hand. I was design and implementation phase for a long time trying to make my equipment; I knew that I was going to be called soon into action in the future.

The armor I was working in my personal little hangar was the Quarian armor I was reverse engineering. It was highly sophisticated enviro-suits, to protect them from disease or infection, by doing the suit can be compartmentalized in the event of a tear or similar breach to prevent the spread of contaminants. It's similar to a ship sealing off bulkheads in the event of a hull breach for example. Along with their suits Quarians also have extensive cybernetic augmentations integrated into their bodies. It was marvelous concept they had despite the nonexistent immune system. I was working with a suit to apply the same concept for the armor I was creating. Along with new weapons creations without supporting the mass relay technology. It was pitiful to say the least seeing it couldn't eliminate recoil, sound, and the main fact couldn't lay down any fire.

I looked up hearing footsteps come into the room as I turned cutting over my visor as I saluted to the Admiral Hackett as he saluted back. I turned off my equipment as I walked up to him.

"It's good to see your adapt so fast to being solider, the technicians said you did a lot of revamping on the incoming ships in the fleet like cruiser the Tokyo for instance. Placing a coating solution on top it plates, as they came under fire from a raider ship, but realized the damage was rolling off or grazed off it gave them the proper time to respond. I see your skill in technology hasn't degraded at all." Hackett told me as I shrugged.

"It was the idea to make resistant element zero coating to the ship… so it looks like it did wonders. It's a prototype I managed to test using a live situation with great success. It supposes to burn off after a number of hits; if it is hit in the same place the ship will take damage." I told him as he nodded.

"You want to know about when you are getting deployed aren't you… well we are getting you deployed soon when we find the proper place to send you for the first time. I was thinking seeing you deep in the Terminus system… I'm trying to get approved by them for such an operation. Yet the bureaucrats' wanted you to work on technology so its tug of war on what to do with you. So we have you on training and engineering so far, and it seems like your making your own gear for combat. I will have more information for you later by probably six months…" he told me as he looked at the giant thing in the hangar as he saw something a bit familiar.

"Don't tell me you are building the thing you piloted back on Shanxi…" he muttered as I nodded.

"I plan on actually converting it to a ship so it won't look like a giant mech all the time. I plan on placing non-mass effect technology to power it. So it won't be Alliance standard when I do black ops it can be unstoppable in speed and fire power when I'm done. I'm guessing the Turian Hierarchy won't like the decision of another one showing up…" I told him as he smiled.

"Well its a good change of pace and I can't tell you what you can't build due to the contract. I'm looking forward to its construction. Plus the science department like the designs you sent to them. Here goes the credit chit payout, it would have you funds on their, I will see you later Minamoto." He told me as I looked at the credit chit payout seeing a payment was coming for the idea. Telling me to cash in the money for next week, it was a tank they wanted to design for infantry. It was really simple 120 million for the tank idea, which is surprising to say the least. It was called the Mako seeing the Grizzly was too slow and deployed near ground level. It lacked the firepower, but the Mako made up for being more mobile than its brother. I didn't like the fact using relay tech, but money is money, it helped my goals either way.

I turned back to my armor I was developing multi-purpose armor made of titanium alloy that was a powered armored suit exoskeleton to help my abilities. Using the Quarian armor as excellent research material to seal out foreign containment and do things people could even think unless the met one. It had advance delivery system for medicine. It also was out flexible titanium fiber suit in between the two was reactive metal crystal layer that increases my response time and abilities, as I was designing the suit to enter atmosphere and space itself. An ultimate combat suit design to fight prolong battles as my testament to be something people will remind themselves when they see it.

The bodysuit was snug as hell though… if a man were to say it will be "Snug in all the right places." It accented my whole body and showed practically everything, it was blue jump suit having a polymer base covering that had embedded titanium alloy. It serves as a biotic amp and implants, even though I can do techniques by myself, by using the several nodules inside the suit lined up with my nervous system, plus an amplifier system running down the back for the nervous system for quick time response of it, so it had to be skin tight to make it work.

I needed to wear it to see how it fit and works as part of my test. I walked carrying the blue suit body suit with me to the bathroom to change. I easily slipped out of it to reveal my black sports bra that accented my chest and black bikini briefs, slipping it on as I zipped up on locking down the clamps it took some time do. I walked out the back to the mirror seeing it as I had platform shoes that went with it. It had dark blue patches on the forearms and the legs. I walked back out as I laid my clothes down I looked around seeing a platform above me. I kicked off with my biotic as I spun mid air as I landed up on thirty foot platform with ease. I heard hand clap come behind me as it was Joker now.

"I didn't think biotic' can do such a thing, I had a break from school and the first thing I see you in a stripper suit. Were you planning to surprise me…" he said as I turned my head pouting as I waved my arm picking him up with dark matter as he spun upside down as I smirked.

"Hey! Put me down, I'm fragile like fine China!" he shouted as I laughed now as I did another one making so he can reach me as he landed safely.

"Correction its a special suit combining the best of tech and biotic abilities together, since I didn't get implants and I wasn't going to through another surgery…" I told him as he nodded.

"So that's what it's for I thought it was fashion statement… though I see you plan on heading out soon into the field…" he told me as I shrugged.

"Well it seems the bureaucrats' are complaining which fields I take so it's struggle to see where I go. They practically forced me to redesign a tank to be more mobile. I got 120 million credits for tank patent." I told him as he looked shock.

"Shit 120 million credits, god damn why don't you go into the science department then if you are making that type of money." Joker told me as I shrugged.

"It's like you signing up for flight school it was a dream, my dream was to use my science to help people. Building things I hate and don't love don't drive me enough. If I get enough money and supplies I probably can wrap your bones in metal alloy. It would prevent bone breaking thing from happen and you can live an actual life. Seeing my mother helping people got me into science since she showed me her job one day." I told him as picked him up with my biotic powers levitating him back to the ground as I jumped back down.

"So you plan on making tech to help people like me it shows how much you care…" Joker sarcastically replied told me as I motioned him to the incomplete ship as he wowed it.

"So this is I didn't think the Alliance would allow you to build such a thing." He told me.

"My mother managed to save Nightmares systems components so I managed to improve them by mile stones. It has manual control and holographic ones. I plan on making another system that uses the mind to pilot it instead. So why don't you try the system since you can't fly it yet since it's still in the prototype stage. I managed to include a leather seats as well." I told him as the cockpit open up as he sat seeing how comfy it was as he played with the system.

"The thrust for this thing is insane 18,600 Newton's for each rocket thruster and there are four of them. Plus there are twelve Vernier thrusters for unreal movements for the whole ship. Sensor output 11,200 meters and the output power in 1850 KW. Man this thing it built for speed even having reinforced cockpit to withstand g-forces." He muttered as I sat down in the co-pilot seat as he looked at the screen as he was confused.

"You have a fusion core reactor in this baby and what's slip space drive…" he asked me as I shrugged.

"Slip space drive is non-relay drive that's not done yet. It functions by creating ruptures, referred to in some sources as wormholes, between normal space and an alternate space known as slip space. The nonstandard physics of slip space allow it to be used as a shortcut realm, facilitating interstellar travel between distant regions in reasonable time.

The engine makes ruptures by using high-power cyclic particle accelerators to generate microscopic black holes. Because of their low mass, Hawking radiation gives them a lifetime of around a nanosecond before they evaporate into useless thermal energy. In that nanosecond, the engine manipulates them into forming a coherent rupture between normal space and the slipstream. It should be noted that in real-world physics, black holes have been identified as a possible vector for constructing traversable wormholes, specifically through the use of the Kerr metric…" I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"In English please…" he asked me.

"It kicks theoretical physics ass to unknown degree, it basically rips a hole in space and cause you shoot like a mass relay. It's like a biotic warp if you seen it, it takes more time to get to destination unlike a relay. It's reliable, seeing I tested quite a few times. I want to make sure it's safe so added a mass effect core as a backup. So if the drives act up I have a breaker that prevents it from activating." I told him.

"You too smart for your own good, besides that this Jeff Moreau to Arcturus Station. I'm the test pilot off the new ship in production and we are going to have test flight over…" Joker said as the radio come on.

"You're cleared to go, despite the fact your still in flight school Mr. Moreau. Your undocked and free to fly so be safe out Arcturus control out." He said as Joker eased the ship out as he flew and punch the pedal as he activated the thrusters as it zoomed out as Joker was laughing.

"This is damn awesome, this is why I wanted to go to fly school!" he shouted as it zoomed off into space.

It took an hour to get back because of Joker's little joy ride, it was fun seeing tricks now suppose to be done in the Alliance itself as we docked finally. We moved out the cockpit into the bay again as I looked to the ship having its exoskeleton still on.

"That was fun Yoko I can't wait for the thing to be finished. I have to eat and get to flight class soon…" Joker told me and I nodded as I waved goodbye.

"See you later than; I'm going to get the workers to help me place the armor on today…" I told him as the dock workers finally came in. I saw the plates that were supposed to be on in place. I was going to start my project for the phase shift. Electrical memory shape alloy increases the armor protection for a longer time. Then add the beams cannons to it and hopefully have prototypes on a smaller scale to work.

…

Two months have passed as I finished my training and my ship as I looked outside to see the machines finishing it up. It was getting a paint job as Jeff to pick out the colors. It was anti-beam coating for what I did to SSV Tokyo it was the complete mixture to it. It was expensive resin I bought to spray over it and mix it in the paint. I looked over drinking coffee now as I saw Jeff stand there smiling a bit as I knew he did something for fun yet again.

"Can tell me what color and name you place of my ship Joker?" I asked in suspense.

"It would kill all the fun in the surprise…" he told me as they brought it out off as the paint job was done. The lights were off still and coming on now. It was gold mostly as it had some yellow and red near the end. The black lettering was on the wing and it said Hyaku Shiki (Type 100) as I turned to him as he smirked.

"I brushed up on my Japanese a bit, put a little more girly and one of kind ship. It was gold as is shined brilliantly as I heard footsteps come in as I saluted to Admiral Hackett as he saluted to him too. He walked up to it and smirked.

"So Mr. Moreau picked out the colors for it, I have to say it does make a statement… but I have it all sorted out with the politicians' now. We have a mission of importance out in the Terminus system. He was captured by a private security organization called the blue suns. If you can't find him alive it's understandable, but the thing he found is very important. I want you to recover and be discreet as possible. I will forward the files to you on your ship and watch you sail out the station in you ship Miss Minamoto." He told me as I nodded.

"Be sure to bring me back a souvenir ok…" he told me as I shrugged.

"I will bring back something, maybe a head in a box for you…" I told him as he nodded. I left out the door as everything I own was loaded into cargo hold I had. I walked up to it on the catwalk as zero-G kicked on in effect. I pushed off as I moved to the open cockpit as gravity kicked on. I walked in seeing the lights turn on as I sat down. I clicked the Holographic screen as the systems started up. I moved it out slowly out into space as I programmed for a planet called Kriol Vat Tum. I was approaching it the incandescent blue fields of dark energy engulfed the Hyaku Shiki and snapped it up, propelling me through a dark matter corridor in seconds, straight into heading into the Terminus system.

…

It took some days to get there as the Alliance asked me to link up with teams out there helping them on the frontier. Plus do some markers to pick up materials along the way. My new armor proved more invaluable as it stand up to hazardous zones other cannot traverse. It still was new and had some bugs in it, but overall effective. I was closing in on the planet as I saw a magnetic storm cover the atmosphere as I saw the jungle covered forest. I was doing a scan over the area to see what I was working with as I picked a weak transmission.

"_It doesn't look like a mercenary vessel or any registered ship in any data base. It may be black ops of the Alliance coming here…" _I heard a voice that sounded fast as I turned my head a bit. It must be a Salarian I read about on the codex.

"_Well hail the ship in; we have anyride or support. So if you are hearing this Alliance soldiers, this is Spectre Jondum Bau. Please lock on my coordinates, this mission has been Troublesome…" _he said as I locked down on his coordinates as I rode down to the planet. My ship was insulated against the storms as I felt some shakes as I rode down on the planet as I was going to suit up in my armor. It was a white battle suit made of titanium alloy; it was supposed to be on top of my blue skin tight suit. Slipping on the pieces for my legs and chest as I stood up quickly, I saw myself in the mirror as I looked like a giant mech. It made me look like I was seven feet due to all things place in it. I had a white helmet with a blue visor; it had a built in optics for the camera on the top of my head that was behind a green looking glass, the chest piece itself was red having yellow vents in the front. It had a plated armor skirt that guarded the joints between my legs, having special armor covering my thighs along with my claves; it had a special covering to help mobility sake. The back was a back was had a built in thrusters' to make jumps across distances'. I also had small ones under my feet to help me, it wasn't' made for flying yet.

I slipped everything on as I saw my ship landing down. I still haven't perfected my weapons seeing I was working too much on the ship. I picked up a rifle that was a cross of assault rifle and sniper rifle. It was designed after the mattock ideal, but with better accuracy. It had electronic magnetic coil gun principle to speed the round up. It envelopes the round in electricity slinging it forward, it rips right through shields. I had a SMG version designed like the FN90 gun in 21st century. It had a silencer attached to it with a pistol that was designed after the desert eagle. It had high recoil, but great penetration for armor. My last weapon was a foldable bazooka that held on to eight rounds each capable of taking out tanks, I let them attached to my back as I walked towards the cockpit as it opened.

I jumped out seeing a make shift tent and a down ship, most likely to the fact the storm was unforgiving on the vessel, as I was walked up seeing a Salarian in black armor and having gold stripes.

"I didn't expect you to be this big…" he said as I just shrugged.

"It's the armor sir, but I'm black ops for the Alliance for the toughest mission in traverse." I told him as I saluted.

"It seems so then, seeing your here the Alliance has briefed you on what's here…" Jondum told me as I nodded.

"Zach Hammond an Alliance scientist that found an ancient alien artifact out here on this planet. I think it has to be Prothean tech to bring a council spec out here." I told him as he nodded.

"Very correct with very little information on hand, Prothean technology is very hard to come by. It can help improve technology by several degrees and finding it intact is very rewarding to the galactic community. The Blue suns have taken control of the facility and set up defensive turrets. I couldn't scan for them due to the storm, so I was stranded until you came along. I propose a joint op then seeing as they dug themselves in pretty deep." He told me as I nodded.

"Very well since I don't like stepping on people's toes, where is this base?" I asked him as he waved me on. He was carrying a weird pistol along with an SMG as we hiked up the hill. He crouched as I went prone crawling up the wet hill of the jungle forest. We saw he facility as it had three defensive turrets having six guard towers with snipers in them, and they had twenty guards out front as we saw a giant tunnel going into the grounds.

"The problem is I'm not a sniper of any kind so getting close would be difficult. Yet there sensors are in disarray due to the storm… I will sneak up to facility as you distract them…" Jondum told me as I nodded.

"Get head start then, I will handle the snipers…" I told him as aimed my DMR up as I had one in my sights. Lightning passed as I took a shot shooting two snipers down. No one heard a thing as Jondum proceeded to get closer to the base. Lightning hit again as I shot down the snipers in front of the building. I did it again as all the snipers were down I focused my attention to ground troops. I flipped out my rocket launcher as I saw fuel tanks on the ground powering their electronics generators' as I shot into the tents of the one in their barracks. Explosions rocked the facility as the alarms went off. Jondum disable the AA guns as he was hiding out near the base. Thirty guards came rushing out the base as he slipped in behind them. I quickly reloaded my gun as I heard them shouting on the radio.

"_What the hell is going here, I don't see anything, and everyone was taken out with ease. It's like a ghost came through here…" _he said as I sniped the one talking as lightning passed with thunder. I casted a singularity as it picked them up as shot another round killing nine of them. It blew them away as I moved from to a new position as they were firing at my last location. I boosted over as I slid behind a rock getting closer to the base, shooting down more as the rain and thunder fell down, muffling the shots. They were down to five as I came storming them as I pulled my SMG out as I shot three point blank through their shields. I threw a warp stunning a batatrian as I riddled him with bullet as the last two pointed their guns. A knife came out my left plate on my armor as I threw into a human's throat. I saw the last one was Turian as he tried shooting his shot gun. I took it point blank as I was stunned. He had to let cool again as he fired.I wrapped warp up into my fist as I slugged him. His head was knocked off literally as I saw his face was distorted as I blood came from his body. I reloaded my SMG as I walked up the facility itself.

"Jondum I finished up all outside threats, do you want me to come in…" I asked him as I had static on the radio.

"_You took them out all by yourself that quickly?"_ he said having shock in his voice. "Affirmative how's the situation inside…" I asked him.

"_You took out most of the guards and I managed to take the few that were in here. The man you were sent here to find well you need to see it yourself…" _he said as I made my way into the area as I went down the long tunnel underground. It was a Prothean ruin like I thought as I walked down and took an elevator down the shaft. I looked to see Jondum and ten dead bodies were on the ground. He stood over a human corpse with scientist tag as it was him. It was gory seeing his head blow off and his organ ripped out of him. I sighed seeing it I looked to see Varren here as it looked like they ate his organs when he was still alive.

"Damn they made him suffer so badly…" I said as he nodded.

"My thoughts exactly, I saw some recordings of him holding out on interrogation. He didn't say a word at all to them as the Varren ripped his organs out. He sent a code over the Alliance channel before it was taken over. He expected they will send someone here to help…" he told me as we walked up to see a secured wall as I looked at the code. I pressed it in on my tact-pad to see the walls fall down as we stood seeing a storage container as we walked up to it. We saw cache of Prothean artifacts. Some data dics' were sitting there on the table with as I looked around not touching a thing. I looked to see everything was preserved and ready for transfer.

"Impressive set up, they managed to seal up everything and preserved everything with care… they documented everything well. When they sent out word of the site, the blue suns picked up on the comm. channel by hacking a buoy." Jondum told me as I looked to him.

"What about all the equipment they set up with and what do we do with it?" I asked him.

"I don't need it, but I will need the camera inside your helmet… I forgot you didn't introduce yourself…" he murmured as I took off my helmet.

"Yoko Minamoto lieutenant in the Alliance it was great working with you…" I said as he laughed.

"Miss Minamoto I didn't do anything great today, but I know you have some skill. Seeing you are in black ops it makes since. I will need a copy of my recording for my report…" he told me as I was shocked a bit.

"Surprised aren't you, well I was surprised seeing a suit having no relay technology at all. It was easy to assume there was one in your helmet. It helps your case if you record your actions and what happened. Very smart indeed, well seeing an Alliance paycheck doesn't cut it. I know the Blue suns have are wealthy and well funded. So take everything they have, I will send this to the Citadel council…" he said as I nodded.

"Well it seems we are done here, I saw a shuttle outside you can use to leave since yours is down. I will take the old the old one with all the supplies I can take with me." I told him as I transferred data to him as he nodded. He picked up the giant suit case I placed my helmet on. I have to recover his body. It was going to take some time to grab everything.

…

Jondum watched the video as he watched how the men fell so easily. He had the secured case on the floor as a Holographic image o f the council showed up.

"Well done Jondum Bau on collecting the artifacts'. I looked at the report and the video…" The Salarian councilor spoke.

"So Alliance black ops was sent out here alone, did the human impede your mission." Turian councilor said as he waved his hand no.

"No councilor Sparatus, Valern, and Tevos it was smooth grab. Very helpful finding a resolution and very skilled, I thought we will have to leave with the numbers they had. She had taken out fifty blue suns alone at a quick pace with unknown weapons and armor. Usually it would take a strike team to do such and one person did it all alone. Scary to say the least seeing also unknown ship carried this person. She was very helpful to help me and my mission…"Jondum told them as they looked at the reports.

"She, who is this person you are talking about…" Sparatus asked him?

"Yoko Minamoto a top scientist in the Alliance and very smart one indeed. The pilot of the mech called Nightmare that was discontinued due to peace offerings to the Turian Hierarchy…" Valern spoke as they looked shocked.

"The Nightmare of Shanxi…" Sparatus said in shock as Valern nodded.

"Yes and apparently she is working as solider now and using her mind to help the Alliance…" Valern told him.

"Why haven't we been told of this revelation until now… she destroyed ten ships at the age of eight?" Sparatus said in anger as Tevos raised her hands in protest.

"True the Alliance didn't tell us about this at all, but it was report sent in a couple of months of her return. Come back and our scientists will secure the artifacts. We will have a talk with the Ambassador of the Alliance about this. Her technology is independent of relay tech is admirable even deadly seeing what happened in First Contact War." Valern told him as the transmission was cut.

"Nightmare of Shanxi… a Turian bogey man stories for their kids, was made by a child. I see promise with this one and even my councilor notices this…" Jondum murmured as he sat back letting the shuttle whisk him away through the relay.

…

I collected Zach Hammond's body and added the caches of weapons and armor from the group. Collecting over 100,000 credits from them all by hacking there Omni-tools. I took even there armor of the dead bodies since supplies are hard to come by. Selling them for pure profit even it's not intact; I will keep some weapons on hand I picked up to save ammo. It took half a day to get back with the relay as I was returning to the station. I heard the radio turned on as I saw several fighters surrounded me.

"_Never seen a ship like that or registered in the Alliance before. Stat your business and to air traffic controls with your credentials." _The man told me as I sent them in to control.

"_Sorry to I forgot to tell you boys that's one of my own ships, so back off. I have your vector and hangar open now to you Miss Minamoto welcome back…_" he said as I nodded with a smile.

"It's good to be back, but I have Zach Hammond's body in cargo I need a team to collect his remains." I replied back to him.

"_Roger that, it's a shame he couldn't make it, I have a team on standby…" _he sighed as the radio cut off. I had my ship docked finally as the magnetic locks attached to my ship. I let the by ship pressurize correctly as cargo hold opened up. The team went in to pick up the casket as I got up walking out of my ship. I already sent my report to the Admiral as I was going to debriefing room. I had people stare at me with my armor now as I saw reporters coming up. I saw MP's motioned me along as I walked with them into the guarded room.

I saw Admiral Hackett sitting down as I saw the Ambassador sitting there not please as I saw both my parents sitting in here.

"Great to see you come back and unscathed Miss Minamoto, thank you for helping out the teams I asked for. Plus bringing back Zach Hammond's body, his family can have some closure now…" Hackett told me as I sat down letting the hydraulics' of the suit keep me from breaking the seat.

"Let me guess the Spectre working with me told the council who I am…" I told him as they nodded.

"You caused a political shit storm Miss Minamoto, see the Turian Hierarchy was surprised to see you were alive as well… you're supposed to be black ops and keep a low profile…" Udina told me as I just shrugged not giving a damn.

"Well working with someone and not giving name causes concern. If he was looking to be shot in the back and he was a Spectre he would find out and made it even more public. Guessing he didn't throw my name out there yet…" I told him.

"True, you can't be quiet about such a thing for more than a year… so whose fault was this… yours Udina. So why don't you head to the press conference and calm them down…" Isamu told him.

"She needs to make this public…" Udina spoke as my parents stared at him.

"We had agreement she is not playing any political goals and your little schemes. She will do it on his own with my husband handling it. Since we can't trust to do what's right… go back to the Citadel because we aren't hearing this anymore." My mother protested as he coughed bit remembering the contract.

"Fine then, you hold the press conference then, I will go to the council to assure them of things…" he said to us as he left.

"Do I really to stand up and give a press conference?" I asked them as they nodded.

"They considered you a bed time story and hero icon helping securing New Edo." My mother voiced.

"So what did Udina wanted?" I asked them.

"We will sort it out saying we can't give interviews at this time or reveal information on which you are. Udina made sure to keep the channel closed, keeping your name off it. So you would keep your undercover status now. Rest up and get your things situated I heard you were going Illuim now to start your business. Risky business out there, but that's what you wanted. Be sure not to sign anything there I heard a soldier on leave was a slave until his debt was paid off by the Alliance." Hackett told me as I saluted leaving out the door with my mother in the secure area.

"It seems like you getting popular even despite not having your name mentioned. So in a bit rest up and it looks like you are going to Ilium. I hope you have a name for this company of yours…" My mother told me.

"I want to wing it and see what happens. I need to find someone trustworthy to work when I'm not able to…" I said as we walked to the personal apartment on the station with her.

…

**Codex Entry (Minamoto personal files): Non relay tech**

_Do to the great dislike to mass effect technology Yoko Minamoto looked for alternatives' to replace the technology. Appreciates the uses and ideas, but thinks people are wasting their effort ton dead technology. Saying it doesn't promote growth at all and like using examples of the tech to make alternatives. _

**Entry: Zero suit…**

_A suit was based on the Quarian armored purchased on jump zero. The owner may have ripped her by paying for such a thing overpriced. The joke is really on him for not seeing how far she would use a suit she probably couldn't use. It's a skin tight blue jump having advanced cybernetic suite inside and links up with the Powered Assault armor. It helps her with reaction time and strength having liquid crystal inside to help. It simulates titanium weave, while having comfortable on the inside. It also replaces amps and nodules that biotics have to be plugged or installed with surgery. So biotic attacks are stronger than normal and don't zap the persons strength so easily, unlike nodules placed in one's body. It's still a prototype and she is looking for very a strong Asari to study the path of their bodies. Seeing the fact all of them have it and the suit connects to her nervous system it made since to do a study. The only downside of this it's snug in all the right places and men leer. Joker is example of the fact and she hates showing it to people who she doesn't trust not ogle._

**Entry: Powered Assault armor**

_An armored combat suit composed of titanium alloy. It was not Yoko's design at all; it was her mother and fathers idea. It was the fact she may be stronger, faster, and smarter. It was to enhance her attributes to make the super solider claim more pronounced despite the armor. It's still in a prototype stage now and looking for alternate tech attacks to go with the armor. It's designed after the __Yoshiyuki Tomino. His designs of the mass produced gundam called the GM__. It was to keep Japanese heritage with her and a reminder who she is despite genetic modifications'. It was his dream to actually see actual working mechs and weapons one day. Seeing she enamored by the old 20 century videos, she decided to make it come true. Attachments and customizable pieces to the armor can be added. It also protects over the elements and containments' unlike ceramic armor. It also has cooling and heating devices for the weather. The downside of this armor she sounds like a man and looks like a killing machine. Until she takes off her helmet it leaves people in shock._

**Entry: Hyaku Shiki (Type 100)**

_It was co-developed with Jeff Moreau helping adjusting the systems" to be is the best" he quoted. It remodeled version of Nightmare, despite it's decommission since First Contract Ayumi stored the internal components for a later time. It was invaluable to the construction itself could have took months. It was designed of old design Tomino first rejected. Yoko bought out all of Tomino's work and looked back at his information. Based off the Delta series, it was made tribute to him again and seeing Joker looked over the notes. It would endure 100 years of service seeing the fusion reactor inside is powerful. It's a size of frigate holding the interior as foldable and collapsible during mech from. It was made this way to avoid controversy seeing it looks like a ship. Until closer examination it's a dual process has made it more nimble than the frigates everyone produced. It runs three times the speed and can turn on a dime if the pilot deems so, but unavoidable thing, you need to slow to hit targets. It has the latest technology of a slip space drive that's not finished due to money constraints. It has a large scale beam weapon that Yoko cannot produce on a smaller scale yet. It has an anti-beam coating, it was made to reduce the hall from being burnt open, if shot in the same place again it will be useless to the ship. It also has a mode called phase shift a secondary precaution to increase hull protection. It also functions like a frigate having the necessities one needs to live aboard it. The down side its gold so you can see it out any window. _

**Entry: MAC weapons (Magnetic Accelerated Cannon)**

_It's a principle that shouldn't be confused like a coil gun. It's has it's uses as light fire from smaller targets for Hyaku Shiki to save energy and ammo. It's used in her weapons to simulate the Element Zero weapons. It was to replace the fact the weapons could not silenced. It was a terrible thing to have in black ops. It has coiled out barrel to increase the kinetic force of the bullets. The funny thing about using the weapon until it was used on actual opponent it drops shields down faster than she taught. The rounds have been encased in plasma having a punch to it and shield damage she looked for. Seeing the different types of ammunition she is looking for a way to incorporate into a gun. She wanted to just flick her hand on a switch changing the ammo to be enveloped in other types of rounds. The weapons are expensive to keep and maintain, but well worth the effort. It has ammo counter and enhanced electronic scope that sync up with her helmet optics. It gives a better imagery than looked straight into the scope getting tunnel vision. So far there are no complaints other than the fact it's ammo based meaning a production line needs to be built._


	4. Making it out like a bandit

**A/N There are two polls in my profile that are really important. Last chapter I asked if he should be in the story I believe. So please review and hit the polls. I t can really help me move the story forward...**

* * *

2174

I had some rest time to myself and even more black ops missions by Admiral Hackett. It was nearly the end of the year as I was heading to Illuim for a contract I made a while back. Among the biotic related pharmaceutical producers is the Dantius Corporation, a rising star in galactic commerce. She wanted me develop a concept of a prosthetic limb having that had the capabilities to use biotics' in them. Letting non-biotic users use techniques without any training and people who have biotics use them through that limb. I was dressed wearing a kimono style dress that was ocean blue having ocean imprint it had gold trims with a lightning bolt imprints. It was stylized dress that mimicked one as you can take of the Haori to look like a dress on. I had wooden zori sandals stylized to look more modern. Plus having a yellow Obi tied around my waist. This is going to be my first true meeting with the woman in person. Nassana Dantius was an Asari I had to meet, and apparently it was serious business from what I can tell. Saying it was really important through Citadel council to go the Admiral Hackett. I'm guessing she didn't like what I had placed on my research…

I saw the dock of Nos Astra this place was dangerous, don't be fooled by the beautiful sights in the attractions. It was deadly as Omega apparently seeing how much trading go on here. They had to lax regulations on the trade. They also have the so called indentured servants that signed a contract have to pay off their debts, fact is its slavery with a nice term here, in Asari controlled territory is troubling. The Alliance is actually rooting for me to start my business up. Saying I make mile stones in my progress to showing we can tangle with the best on and off the field.

I came into orbit as I pulled up to dock on Nos Astra as I looked to see my computer light up.

"_Miss Minamoto it's a pleasure to meet you meet you. We have standard docking fee of 1000 credits for your ship, and we have a private escort to lead you to Danitus tower…" _she said that as I raised my eyebrow a bit. I need to get out of the dress seeing this might be a trap.

"Private escort if you elaborate for me and I will give another 1000 credits…" I asked her.

"_Of course… there is a security team she has them guarding her building…" _she told me as I sent the money to her.

"The transfer is in…" I told as I docked with my ship. I got up from my seat I decided to have a weapon or two. I have to remember this deal came back six months ago back at Arcturus Station. This so called proxy deal I made with this woman and her lawyer. Apparently the fact the higher ups said something about this or the fact Udina wanted to look good.

…

_Flash back _

_Six months_

_Arcturus Station_

_Yoko sat in a meeting room as she wore black sweater, black slack, black high heels, and a leather black jacket. It was cold morning on the station as Yoko yawned a bit as Asari coming in wearing male oriented clothes. She wore a business suit as it shocked me as I shake her hand._

"_Hello Miss Minamoto, I'm sorry to set a meeting so early in the morning. My name is Celeste and I represent Nassana Dantius of Dantius Corporation. I came here offering a business proposal on her behalf…" she said as she sat down across from me._

"_Let me guess your government knows of me because the Turian Hierarchy… why would she want me to work for her. I work for the Alliance…" Yoko told her as she nodded._

"_Well you're the nightmare of Shanxi; I thought you would be scarier looking at first. But it's true she recognizes your keen knowledge. We saw the numerous papers you came up with and obviously the huge mech. You have knowledge that most people don't even think off let alone you think the impossible for developing. I seen some of the tech you provided to the Alliance itself personal. Creating a drug called blue sand, a non-addictive drug that calms flare ups for biotics…" she told me as Yoko raised an eyebrow._

"_It's for people who have bad tendencies with their implants and people addicted to red sand. It wings them off like herbal incent or remedy so to speak. It's not out yet and offered to some soldiers for testing so who told you that…" She murmured._

"_The Alliance did, well Ambassador Udina told me to be exact. Danitus Corporation is biotic pharmaceutical company that was interested in your skills. So I would like to make you a business proposal and contract working on a device for the company." She said as she passed a holopad to me as Yoko read it._

"_A biotic prosthetic limb?" she said as she looked up as her and nodded._

"_Yes we will hope it will be cutting edge tech, to allow bitoics losing limbs can use that arm. Plus non-biotic users in the future can use to supplement their disability. Later in the future we can adapt to integrate into the body if possible…" Celeste told her as she nodded in a disapproved way._

"_I'm afraid the feasibility for the idea is impossible seeing biotics are employed in fighting. It would get damaged and can't be repaired. At best I can make a limb or simulate it, but I can't guarantee such a thing would work…. Plus we need to change this contract up a bit. Three months to produce such thing seems insane…" she said as she handed it back to her._

"_Well we could reword for concept and some type of prototype then…." She said as she looked at it._

"_How about this since I don't have the time and supplies I will only make the concept and theory of it, let your teams do it. I will be paid for my time working on such a thing with my own findings…." I said as she nodded._

"_That seems more than plausible so we will change it theory and concept what else…" she asked._

"_No liabilities on the fact on the outcome, seeing two sides are working on something. Plus you cannot terminate until payment is confirmed…" she told her as she looked at it._

"_It seems more than fair seeing our teams can work on it and have a crack at it. It can save money in the long run, so the contract stands at the concept so it seems more than good. I hope to see the prototype by the end of the month…" Celeste told her shaking her hand._

"_I will have it done soon as possible and send it to you…." Yoko told her as she signed the new revised contract. She left the room as Yoko looked back._

"_That contract was a set up trying to get me to work under her. Luckily I had a say in this and revised my own little words into it. Be the submissive one in relationships you can lead down the road you want. She doesn't deal business with me personally it shows she is greedy. Most likely arrogant in nature, I would ask to see the contract more and more. She even made me a copy without hesitation._

…

_Flash back ended_

…

I stepped out my ship wearing my haori over my clothes. I had my pistol underneath with extra ammo. Plus an extendable sword with a tanto with me for protection, I walked out decontamination zone as I walked down the stairs of the docking as I looked out to see two armed guards with the lawyer. I walked out carrying my briefcase having my notes in prototype.

"So your Yoko Minamoto, it's nice to meet my name is Seryna." She told me as she ran a scan over me as it detected my gun.

"I'm sorry you can't bring weapons up in the towers, it's a part of security…" she told me.

"Then I'm not meeting with your boss, I can assume that she won't take it well id I don't meet her… its part of protocol to have at least a weapon…" I told her as she shrugged.

"Fine just don't try anything, we have you outgunned." She told me as she ushered me to Air car as the four of us drove off into the sky.

"So can tell you me why is she so mad…" I asked her.

"It's something in your contract and the prototype you sent her… she was really mad…" Seryna replied as I crossed my arms.

"Well seems frustrated mostly on the project, did you bring you notes and prototype…" Celeste told me as I nodded.

"Of course I brought my own, by why is she getting frustrated all of a sudden. It's only been three months. I know she had more time in the world than me." I asked her as it went dead silent.

"What you gave her drove her up the wall, the science teams have worked for months to no avail on how to do the technology, but there were other complaints, but she asked to see you personally…" Celeste told me as I sat back in my chair.

…

We made it to the tower having her name as I got out of the car with the two.

"Is it ok to check on the science team myself on the problem… It might ease some of her worries…" I asked them as they shrugged.

"I don't see the problem why not; I will give your temporary clearance to check in with them." Seryna as she gave me a clearance card as she directed me. I went up in the building noticing security mechs were the main force of her security. I walked in sliding in the card as I walked past them as I walked up to elevator taking me the development floor. I walked out seeing only Salarians running the process. I walked up to them as they were busy working.

"Excuse me; are all of you working on the biotic limb project?" I said as some of them turn as one walked up to me.

"Yes we heard you were coming, we were working around the clock trying to get this limb to work. With no avail…" he sighed I saw a security mech robot was using it. It was malfunctioning as they used a small mass effect core. I nodded my head as I turned to them.

"Have any you have the data I sent with schematic…?" I asked them as they nodded no. "You serious you don't have data to, just a picture and some words…" I asked them.

"She makes us work and overtime without pay, she makes us do things we question." One said as I turned my head.

"Such as?" I asked him.

"She takes all the data after we are done and deletes so we have to work from scratch. So we have to copy to work from. Plus the fact the limb does not work, we tried it on a mech and nothing…" as I shook my head I held up one hands noticing they were scratched. I let go as I sat my briefcase down.

"Let me guess are you so called indentured servants…" I asked them as a lot of them nodded.

"Tell me do you have an actual working prototype of any kind…" one murmured as I nodded setting up a camera for recording.

"I will need a demonstrator; it's not a finished the way prosthetic she wanted. But its gauntlet now that doesn't uses energy like you would think. It has two functions called kinesis and stasis module." I told them as one came up as I strapped it to his arm. I showed him what to do with the hands motions.

"Halt function is stasis mode and throwing your hand up picks up the object. Try it on the mech you have…" I told him as I recording mode with my tact-pad. He thrust his hand out as the mech was stuck in place. As they wowed at seeing the actual things, he waved his hand up letting a white light pick it up. He lifted it up and down as he set back down. The mech moved again as they clapped as I took back the device.

"No wonder why they call you a genius, it worked so smoothly without an energy source." He told me as I shrugged.

"I focused it around an actual living person, it uses the electrical signals of your body to fuel it and control it. I need to see your boss to give my findings then…" I told them as one grabbed my shoulder.

"Did you sign a contract?" he said as I turned back nodding.

"Yes I did, but I changed it to my terms on concept instead of a device…" I said as they nodded yes.

"Very good then at least you didn't fall into a legal trap then. She wants to blame rivals, employees, and even the government officials. Some turn up missing for crossing her or she doesn't get what she wants. She is always looking for the quick buck. She doesn't have a heart at all and I think you should be aware of that…" he said as I nodded.

"Thanks for the info I will be careful…" I told him as I went up the elevator to meet her in person. This whole tower was the typical corporation spun about doing crazy things. It was not legal here for sure and apparently she wanted someone skilled coming in to make a profit. Since trade is basically unmonitored here it makes it easy to do illegal drugs. Something is wrong with this woman she seemed a bit paranoid about something…

The door of the elevator opened up as I saw her pacing in her office, I saw her lawyer sitting there already. I walked in carrying my briefcase as I didn't get a hello.

"So you found the problem to our project Miss Minamoto…" Nassana told me as I nodded.

"You, the team, and your methods applied to this project…" I said as I walked as she looked up angry. I sat down now as she placed her palms on the table.

"We followed the diagram and we couldn't get results. Then I hear the science team playing around with your tech. How come we got two different outcomes!" she said as I turned my head.

"It's not a prosthetic limb; it's more of gauntlet now. It doesn't use mass effect technology…" I said as she slammed her hands on the table.

"I didn't want a new method I wanted the method we all use. Make another now so we can get the project done…" she shouted as I nodded no.

"My contract said concept and workable prototype of some kind… not exactly the method I choose. It states I don't have to do another one let alone make it for you…" I told her as she held her hand out.

"I need to show Miss Minamoto the contract of our agreement." Nassana asked Celeste as she handed it to her as she looked shocked. Dantius throw her data pad at her madly as I was shocked now.

"You changed the contract… why did you do something dumb like that!" she shouted.

"You asked to save money and time… so I was complying with your orders. I even showed you the contract before you signed off…" She told her.

"She clearly manipulated the contract to work in her favor. I didn't want something that cost me millions of credits to make Miss Minamoto this business. I can't spend money on things that are not based on iridium, palladium, element zero, and platinum. You're asking something beyond our scope and expertise. I ran the numbers and can bankrupt me trying to do this!" she shouted as I shrugged.

"Your loss then, I did like you ask. You asked for another approach and I gave it to you… I clearly didn't do anything wrong. I even have a video of my device working with non-biotics. You said find a way, but didn't specify a method so whose fault it is now?" I told her as she grunted in anger knowing that I was right.

"I'm terminating the project, so you can have your stupid files back. You're not getting any money from me! She shouted as she waved her hand of as I showed my copy if the deal.

"It says I get paid no matter what the outcome is and you can't terminated it until I get paid." I told her as she looked back at her lawyer.

"You clearly are a dumb bitch… how much was the appraisal of the device concept…" she said as she pulled out a paper.

"It was appraised at half a billion for the concept…" as she tried speaking as Nassana pushed her stuff of the desk.

"Half a billion credits for a concept and not the work, I wasted money on trying to recreate it. I'm not paying her at her at all. We need to renegotiate the contract now…" she stated as I nodded no.

"It's not nonnegotiable you signed a contract stating that, in a clause didn't change so pay my money and I will take my leave." I told her as seemed frustrated throwing a data packet with my work to me. I caught placing it in my briefcase.

"Leave I'm not giving you no money for a concept that's not actual work!" Nassana shouted as I got up.

"You will be hearing from my lawyer then… I see the contract must be honored, since this Illium is in Asari space and you have to still follow the rules. Otherwise I'm suing for everything you own and I will make the news hear about this. When we go to court, and hear you micromanaging skills in the work place. I forgot you don't take care of the slaves you own downstairs. Plus the fact this company is not running legitimate sales. When they do inquiry of this place they will know about this. It's your last chance we can settle this out of court still and no word about…." I told her as she used her biotic pushing away her desk.

"Get out I'm not paying you anything and we are going to court one way or another. Plus you are fired; how the fuck can you easily give into such a thing. You should have sealed the deal properly with the clauses I wanted. Both of you get out now!" she shouted as I shrugged. She left crying as I recorded the scene. We walked both to the elevator.

"You will get your money it will take a few days Minamoto to assemble the credits, you will not be disappointed." She told me coldly as I recorded her. That she had a cold killer look to my eye, knowing that this woman hates my guts enough to kill me. The elevator closed as she got on the phone.

"That made a woman made of mockery of me and she is going to ruin my reputation. She is hundreds of years to early to be fucking with me. I can't get out the contract legally, but if she dies…" she said calmed down as she laughed. Placing in more calls as the elevator went down.

…

It was after my ride from Danitus towers with the lawyer, she got even more grieve seeing she couldn't even return to her firm. I strode by as I carried my weapons as my armor was aboard my ship. I needed to find a hotel to sleep in for the night. Getting my lawyer was really easy, seeing the money coming out of this is something too good to be true. I walked to see the largest hotel in existence on Illuim. The blue rose it was Asari hotel that would be rated five stars. It was near the stores and a space port where I docked. I carried my duffel bag filled with stuff as I made my way into the building. I walked into the hotel as I saw Asari desk clerk as I walked up to her.

"I would like to rent a room for a couple of days. I like to have in direction of sunrise with a balcony…" I asked her as she checked her computer.

"Well we have rooms there since people don't like to rise in the morning. It would 200 hundred credits a night for other rooms, but since you asked for the most undesirable one. It would be half price at 100 hundred credits a night." She told me as I paid for the night as she handed me a room key.

"I hope you enjoy stay here." She told me as I walked away going to the elevator to my floor. I saw representatives and people ushering to the door preparing for someone's' arrival. I turned and looked to see a group of Asari commando's ushered an elder looking Asari in yellow suit with black trims. It seemed to me a matriarch came here as I went up the elevator. I pressed the number letting the elevator go up. I got off my floor as I walked to my room as I unlocked it. It was a cozy room and it was built for relaxation. It even had curtains to block out the room, I checked to see it was room service type of room. I walked over to my bed as I placed my bag down. I heard a knock at the door as I wondered what's wrong this. I just got here so they shouldn't know about my arrival here as I walked pulling my tanto out of it's sheathe. I open the door slowly to see an Asari matriarch at my door with her guards. I needed something bigger as I sheathed it.

"I can sense that you are not lost… do you need anything?" I asked her as she nodded.

'It's nice to meet the young prodigy of the Alliance Yoko Minamoto. I'm Matriarch Benezia and I come here to talk to you…" she told me as I opened the door letting them in.

"Sorry I don't have any refreshments, I just got here and the fact it just a simple room." I told her as three of her guards came in with her.

"That does not concern me one bit, it will only take a little while to talk to you…" she said as we sat down at a table.

"What can I do for you today, seeing you didn't just come here for a regular talking session?" I asked her as she nodded.

'Quick to the point you really need to slow down and enjoy life seeing how young you are?" she told me as I shrugged.

"I do enjoy what I do at fast paces for reasons. There are things I need to accomplish to make the galaxy better than I came in with. That's why I love science in a degree and see the opportunities' into understanding." I told her as she nodded.

"To figure you're the nightmare of Shanxi..." she told me as I turned my head.

"Appearances' are deceiving, if you're inquiring I hate Turians I don't anyone. I just don't like getting shot at and getting rain with an orbital strike. They were doing a job they should have confirmed first with the council, an unknown alien race that didn't know better, it understandable seeing the Rachni. I did that because I wanted to save lives and it was in my capacity to do so… nothing more." I told her as she laughed a bit.

"It seems you have noble and understanding heart and forgive others if it's a mistake. True it's somewhat scary to say the least how calmly you answered that. I heard about Nassana Dantius incident coming into port, you shaken up a hive already on the first day here…" Benezia told me.

"I don't see why people have so called indentured slaves; I know it's the Terminus system well almost on the edge. Seeing workers here seen as expendable makes me sick. I did the job fair and square where she had all the benefits to make money. She told me to do the impossible and actual make a prototype. I did it and she remarks that I was crazy using non mass relay tech." I told her.

"So you believe in your own evolution and the relays are not a blessing…" she asked me as I turned my head.

"It's too convenient for my taste, just sitting there for years. It's like somebody wanted use to find and use it. I seen one and studied a bit, I hardly call it achievement. It was based of dead aliens before us and the fact we are taking the path just like them. Later on we might end like them seeing we don't a thing about what people using. A fool would use something to convenient no offense to the Asari people. But if your teaching something it's best to learn all about it and see you can do it another way. Otherwise what happens if resources are maxed out and you have alternatives? But you have no knowledge to extend beyond that, you can possibly do other things. Even better I made some tech already that puts it to shame or on the same level…." I told her as she laughed a bit.

"You sound like my bond mate and daughter. She wanted to understand Archeology of the Protheans. My bond mate wanted to be more militate and build a mass relay…" she told me as I stayed stoically.

"I don't see anything wrong with uplifting yourselves. I think Protheans are a waste of time and not great just to fall so easily. If they were so great we would see more of technology. It would differ from us all together. We are just repeating what they were doing. In a way your bond mate was right. Understanding them is something no one has ever done and the fact no one wants to. Seeing they all point in one direction, what happens if you want to head to deep space? I just think people are afraid of change seeing it has been like this for many years. My example would be Nassana Danitus; she wanted a prototype by all means to make cheap and mass produce her sales, but I gave her alternative that's costly, yet rewording. In the long run she would have made of killing, but her practices in her business is bad to even the workers say she has no heart. So answer the question do you fear change or people who are outside normality?" I asked her as she raised her eye a little she chuckled a bit.

"Ah I see where this is going then; I have to agree on that. There is no such thing as normalcy it's just a standard we are applied. For someone such as young as you, you have great insight to philosophy and understanding." She told me as I just shrugged a bit.

"Well since we are here, why don't you explain why me?" I asked her as her acolytes came with tea for us.

"I represent the Asari people as Matriarch and on behave on the government I want to make an offer." She told me as I thought of it.

"An offer why ask your government to research it or Salarian government…" I asked her as I drank my tea.

'True we would ask around, but seeing people colluding and monopolizing in the galaxy nowadays. You don't meet people who just do it just for science. Our government wanted a new implant for training and combat. Humanity has made L3 three implants and I wondered if you can do better. Seeing you have L3 implant from what I heard…" Benezia told me as I laughed now catching her off guard nodding no.

"I never had one to begin with I made do with other ways. That's my specialty after all; I made a cybernetic and biotic suit to mimic the process. It allows me to perform biotics even without it…" I told her as I raised my hand making a pillow float to me. I grabbed and threw it back on the bed.

"I believe the mind should be stronger than some drug or implants. I never used such a thing, hearing how implants limit the person. Seeing how it's done by puberty for implant surgeries and the fact dangerous to replace. So I stay away from that junk people say and the Alliance wanted outfit me with some. So I said no and use my own abilities instead, I don't want some flawed device I can't trust, seeing that you want implants there is upcoming project the Alliance wanted to make and I haven't been assigned too. I can make it possible despite my dislike for them." I told her as she turned her head.

"So you can do bitoics without any implants… we will put that to the test then…" Benezia told me.

"A test this hardly a place to do it in…" I told her.

"True, but first the implants we want you to design the implants for us…" Benezia told me.

"Well I have to sell this to the Alliance to so you would have to not sell my idea to anyone else outside Asari space. Plus part of the sales will go to me and I will design it for you." I told her as she nodded.

"It sounds fair and reasonable seeing it's not what a corporation does and the payment…" Benezia told me as I waved my hand up in protest.

"I only receive payment when it's done and people are satisfied. I don't ask for things upfront let alone set a price. I let your government appraise it and we will proceed from there. I will be in Nos Astra for a while, and I will send a blue print for the new L4 implants and let your people test it. Then once it's approved we can move forward…" I told her as she nodded.

"It seems you honor and pride really does exist and I see why Nassana signed the contract with you. They didn't expect such results to happen on honorable terms. I will make on the contract and I ask you to come to training session with bitoics. I really want to see if you can do it without any implants…" Benezia told me as she made up the contract as I looked it over as I signed it.

"My room is the suite up above; I will see you tomorrow morning Miss Minamoto as 500 hours in galactic standard. You probably might have the schematic done by tomorrow…" she told me as they left as I got a copy of it. I lifted up my duffel bag as I pulled out my little holographic computer. I began working on it as I looked at my suits diagrams. The L4 implant was not hard to do at all. The Alliance wanted to do one having a VI to enhance potential and allow monitoring of the subject. Well I might as well send word on what I was doing securing a channel on my ship will do. The two concepts were different seeing one had a VI to it; I think they will let it slide seeing it will get out one way or another…"

…

Meanwhile outside an Asari looking at the golden ship as her Omni-tool was scrambled from not getting a scan at all as she tapped it. Scans incompatible as a viruses was implanted into it. She isolated and walked away, knowing that docking authorities can get a scan or at least get the true IFF scan at all.

"Have you scanned the ship she has?" the voice ominously spoke.

"I'm sorry Shadow Broker it cannot be scanned and even with all the technology we have. I have monitoring her business on Illuim she seemed to cross Nassana Danitus. She was not happy looking like a fool, she is suing Nassana for not following the contract. But no doubt she is going to hire someone to kill her, she is a threat and no doubt about it she hates mass relay tech. She even does not keep all her experiments under wraps, nor does she even share them with the Alliance. I don't know her goals at all and I don't know what else she does for a living. She is clearly a solider by all means just a geeky scientist that's paranoid…" the Asari told the broker.

"Your misconception to think this is an easy target, she is trained Alliance solider with black ops. She knows people are trying to follow her or report on her. She will take countermeasures and kill you if you're not wary. She stays away from using the extranet using her brand of communications. Nassana has asked me hire some people for assassination again, but it seems I will need more than hired thugs for a person with this type intellect. If it's possible try to obtain her files and make copies, I also have lots of buyers looking for her tech and they don't want her going into the corporate world, she will ruin a bunch of companies as well upset them how my information brokering is done. She past pettiness and money, she does it because she wants too, shadow broker out…" he said as soon as it cut off as she felt hands grab her off hand. A tanto pressed against her throat as she whistled nicely.

"Looky here a little spy talking to her boss, you didn't I would notice someone wanting to kill me. So will you tell me why are you spying on me? Otherwise I may sever your spinal cord and let see how far it is down below. I never seen below the city, I heard it's filled with concrete, will you tell me about it…." Yoko joked as she smiled. The Asari wondered who the hell this freak of nature was.

"How did you know I was here?" she said as her blade pressed against her throat drawing blood.

"Well I have the questions needed to be answered so I will answer you're seeing it could be your last moment." She joked for a bit as she pulled her over to the shadows.

"My ship has a lot of cybernetic suites so even if you isolated it; it homes in on you when you scan it. It triangulates on you because the isolation. It also let me enter into your accounts and listen to your conversations. So now that's done answer the god damn question…" she said coldly.

"Well don't kill me please I just work for the shadow broker…" she said as Yoko yawned.

"Keep going I haven't heard why you want me to fail so badly…" she told her as she gulped in fear.

"Well it's because your changing the balance you will offset the balance of other companies. So people want to steal your tech or make sure you don't get off the ground. The Shadow Broker was interested in who made Nightmare and the fact people want to rebuild one…" she was panicky as Yoko looked at her.

"So you promise not to say a word about our little encounter…" Yoko murmured as she nodded yes. The Asari felt a sharp pain in her back as she felt the blade pull out.

"Sorry you can't trust spies, its best you remain anonymous. I wiped out your files on your Omni-tool. I took everything you owned and now your life. Don't take it personal, I don't like people potentially back stabbing me. Now that I know who wants this information they will get a visit from me in the future. Plus death and anybody wants to spy on me. Goodbye I hope your religion will help you know. Because I pray to god for forgiveness', and you planned to kill me. Your boss sent the order and now you pay for it…" Yoko muttered throwing her off the ledge as she screamed. She cleaned her blade and check for bio samples. She wiped them away and decontaminated it. She sheathed it walking away now from the scene.

"I need to run background checks on new employees, I don't want credentials to get in. I want references and only the best get in.

On second I need see how the shadow broker works, his system does have advantages. I have files on how they operate now so I can run countermeasures, people who know too much and have espionage skills are agents. Seeing information brokers working here makes it a hot bed of information. Luckily I don't use that crap extranet unless it's a guest search on cafes'. When I heard about that and checked codex. It seems like one person runs it and others inform. Well he doesn't know I caught on and made it look like random mugging on Illuim is to be expected.

Yoko walked away from the scene slipping back into the shadows away from the public.


	5. Sunrize

**A/N You guys disappoint me, but thanks for the reviews. It's really raised my spirits and the idea on the points system does look like a good idea. Thanks Texas Jack for the bullet storm reference. But I would like to hear from everyone I mean everyone about what you think should happen next. I would like to give people a chance to make decisions' for once. This is Mass Effect, well not the end of it of how your choices didn't matter. So I put the poll back up in the profile. Should Shepard be in the story or not, if so what psyche and pre-history event? Plus what type of tech would you like to see in the future that wasn't introduced. I like to see immediate reviews so I can compose the next few chapters. So thanks for the support by reading my story. I like to keep this original and don't break story elements ok. I will see you guys later and try to respond to your reviews.**

Year 2174 November 13

Illium

…

I woke up the next morning as I yawned as I looked up at the sky seeing the sun hasn't even rise. I got up from bed and to get ready for the little biotic testing with Benezia. I wanted to get up quickly and get dressed and eat something. Well I will see what she wants after that… as I heard a knock at my door as I wore my blue silk pajamas. I carried my gun to the door as I walked up to it…

"Who is it?" I asked as I stepped away from the door as I got a reply soon.

"Benezia, it seems you are early riser Miss Minamoto good…" as I opened the door for her.

"Well I didn't think it was possible for you to get up this early…" I told her.

"Well you will need minimal things for test… so you will not eat anything until we train. It's what Asari commando's do for training to simulate no nutrients and rest… come as you are the people in the hotel are allowed to walk in appropriate night wear…" she told me as I she pointed to me.

"Carry all that you own, you don't want someone snooping through your things, while you're away." She told me as I picked up all my stuff throwing into my duffel bag. I quickly picked it up as I grabbed the schematic on L4 implant.

"I made the L4 implants like you asked you can send it away to your government. I made sure it can't be read online by having only a by text. It's a secret word to look in the code that the extranet can't handle…" I told her as I handed it to her as she nodded.

"I can see why people consider a top scientist in the Alliance… you quickly develop things that would take months or years to do. Come I also have much to show you…" she told me as we went up the elevator. We were went straight down I saw the floors their was a specialized training gym having a court yard. We walked into it as they were training already.

"You see our people don't require rest like you do, we can go one day full of rest to actually work for a month. Truthfully I wanted to see a biotic that doesn't use implants can do. It can give more insight if the implants are necessary. Shiala can you help demonstrate a biotic dash…" Benezia told her as Asari came up waved her back as she pushed forward. A blue field pushed up from her indicating her biotic barriers energy was depleted to make it happen.

"Yes Matriarch Benezia, but it seems our young friend just by looking at it got the picture by now." She told her as I waved my arm with force pushing back as she clapped her hands.

"You got on the first try it takes a degree of control to sue it. Biotic dash drains part of the shield for maneuvering around the battle field and quick evasions…." Shiala told me as I nodded getting each direction down.

"Have you ever you jumped pushing off with biotic powers…?" I asked her.

"Charge augments speed and strength that you can charge into enemies. You can also phase past objects like a mass relay. It's so risky that we don't do such a tactic that is conventional, but a successful charge is rewarding clearing out enemies or stunning them. It's a shock trooper type method, we more of hit and run type based fighting…." She told me as I nodded no.

"I mean actually jumping into the air great distances…" I told her as they nodded no.

"We never practiced after learning one person killed themselves slamming into a roof. What armor do you use in battle…" she told me as I shrugged as I showed my tact-pad. It showed my power armor assault.

"By the goddess you like a giant mech, how can move in such a thing and cast biotics." Shiala told me as I turned my head.

"What's the problem with it, I know it weighs a thousand pounds…" I said as I was cut off.

"She means you that it restricts yourself to use such armor, it makes an added difficulty letting your biotics skill dwindle…" Benezia told me.

"Dwindle I thought it didn't matter what armor you can wear…" I told them.

"True by any case, but light armor allows you mobility and thin armor lets you perform them correctly. Seeing some of dark matter is restrained with your movements'. So your moves tire you out more, I'm surprised you can use such a thing. Let alone cast one… we need to see your skill. We will start by doing twenty reps of each exercise and increase the mass each time. The max pressure someone can exert is a 1000 Newton or more in stronger cases. The biotic abilities falls in three categories' Telekinesis, the use of mass-lowering fields to lift or hurl objects; Kinetic Fields, mass-raising fields to immobilize objects (in combat, usually enemy projectiles or enemies themselves); and Spatial Distortion, the creation of shifting mass-effect fields which rip apart any objects caught within them. We already set up a training course, so you will be training we apply. Instead of sticking it out we want you to employ the techniques. But first you have to wear this…" she gave me as it was a dark blue sports bra and spandex shorts. I knew this was going to take a long time to master such warfare.

…

Two weeks of training biotics was grueling on the mind and taxing first letting me run marathon running for twenty six hours. I couldn't use my physical interactions for the simple thing. I had to use my mind to do such a thing. Making me do the basic biotic moves like barrier and testing it out by shooting me with live ammunition? This stuff is intense alright and the fact they were natural biotics made it easy for them. Lift a thousand pounds twenty times, cast stasis bubbles one way or another way. It doesn't work on armored targets and you would be wasting your time with it. Warp was useful by lower armor on a target. It helps increase the damage the person can take damage over time. Singularity was stressing amount making me use it on air cars to see how fast I can deploy one and catch. By the Asari standards it would two days of full rest I have gotten. Plus weapons training seeing my choice of weapons weren't black ops affiliated. Using SMG's and heavy pistol teaching me guerilla type training. Also doing marksmen tests, while I was here. This training ground even taught properly to use a biotic punch.

I explained to Admiral Hackett the training I was going through seeing I was going over my shore leave. Well that was not the case no more seeing the fact the Top Brass saying it would help relations with the Asari and train our men. Saying it would help milestones to know what we were actually doing, so here am on Illuim still learning the differences of what weapons work the best on enemies. SMG's are great for biotic barriers, shields and not armor. Heavy pistols were made for back up, but take out armor well…

I stood down here wearing sports bra and shots as I sat in a meditative stance. I saw Benezia walk up to me with Shiala.

"The L4 implants and bio amps submitted are working well just like you said. The scientists' noted the strength difference between a L3 and the new L4 design. Our governments appraised it and like to offer this for your work…" Benezia told me as she handed me a holopad having 80-90 billion credits as I looked up at her.

"Are you serious handing this much to me for such a simple design…?" I asked her as she nodded.

"It's just a simple design to us… you see for years we have not made implants so the government can afford such a thing. But before I leave I would like to part something with you. There are only some biotic techniques' handed the most gifted individuals. Only few like me can use it properly, but I prefer more peaceful ways. The biotic move called Reave…' she said as she handed me a scroll personally. Shiala went with away with her team.

"Reave; I never heard such of ability before…." I asked as she nodded as she nodded.

"Reave is forgotten technique only Asari past five hundred years ago can use. It was band for the misuse of the ability. It taught others to make them suffer in a way indescribable ways. That scroll there is a relic and worth a lot. I know that you as a person with honor and understanding can use it. Plus knowing not to use it or teach them to use such ability to others. Reave employs a mass effect field to biotically attack the targets nervous systems or synthetic system, preventing them from healing or repairing themselves. If it's used on organic that not protected it temporarily takes the person life force to give to you. It damages' both armor and barriers quite well." Benezia told me as I nodded to seeing it was in Asari still.

"Well I will respect your wishes and use it accordingly…" I said as I bowed as she nodded.

"Oh and one more thing, you shouldn't set up your business on Illium people are looking forward to you failing." She told me as I nodded.

"I got that the feeling when I went looking around for buildings and found nothing. Oh well I will set up in another place now…" I told her.

"Farewell Yoko Minamoto, I hope your outcome helps the galaxy one day…" she told me as she left with her entourage as I got up as I put the scroll in my bag. I went up into to the elevator placing my payment into my tact-pad as it transferred as I walked up into the elevator. I walked up to my door as I looked to see foot traffic around my door. I pulled out my pistol as I opened the door.

*Boom*

I moved away from the door doing a biotic dash as I saw a person in yellow armor miss. I flipped my pistol up shooting three shots into his head dropping him. I walked inside as I saw another person comb from the bathroom. I raised my hand up sending her flying with a pull sending another man flying send a warp into his stomach sending him throughout the window. Blood chunks came about when an air car hit him. I raised my hand up picking up the shotgun with my biotic. I looked up hearing announcement going off.

"We have a fire please evacuate the building immediately this is a not drill!" a woman shouted as I pumped my shotgun as I ran out the hall way seeing more people in yellow armor with an E plastered on them. Hail of gun fire went off as I was grazed by a bullet. I turned back into my room as I locked the door. I looked back out the window as my only means of leaving. I took my bed and barricaded the door. The door as I stacked it with thing to see they were trying to get in. I ran over taking out my zero suit as I slipped it on. I moved towards the sight of the huge building. I looked back as they shot the door open. I looked back as I calculated the next air car. I jumped out as the door broke down. The group of yellow armored mercenaries looked around in confusion.

"Shit she jumped out the window and killed two of our men!" one muttered as they ran over to see Yoko was riding on air car.

"What the fuck… how can that be possible? The target is riding an Air car and it was heading to shopping district." He shouted as some men set a bomb destroying the evidence.

...

Yoko slipped out the building as she looked to see the red air car taking her down the market. She was away from her ship as she tapped buttons on her tact-pad to remotely prep Hyaku Shiki. She heard a whirling sound as she turned in disbelief as gun ship whirling but shooting missiles at the air car, shooting down the missile with her pistol as another air car was clipped. It spiraled out and crashed into another one causing an explosion. It caught more air cars and vans there are the gun ship was firing bullets. She turned and saw the traffic going the other way. She jumped across as the air car she rode on had an engine failure. Another car crashed into making another explosion as she felt the heat. She pulled out her extendable blade as she holstered the pistol. She sent a biotic pulse to her feet as she jumps flipping up to the gun ship. The pilot looked shocked as she tapped her tact-pad as the shields overloaded. She jabbed her sword straight the cock pit as it went through his skull. His body slumped to the right as she looked to see it was heading towards the hotel again. Retracting the blade as she sent another pulse out as she jumped away the gun ship fell into the building exploding. It hit a gas tank as the building was exploding of fire. She flipped forward make a biotic pulse. She landed breaking the ground as she heard a hail of gun fire and kept running. Yoko casted a singularity picking up five of them as she heard biotic barrier ping she rolled to a stone column. She reloaded her pistol as she took ammo from her bag. Taking out her SMG from her bag now as looked out from cover hearing one gun overheated from continuous use.

She activated her barrier as she ran forward as she waved her hand up casting a stasis bubble catching there of them as she shot two that were moving. She looked at her shoulder seeing a wound now from being shot. She turned sending a heavy bolt into three in stasis causing a biotic explosion knocking them apart. She reloaded her SMG as she looked up the yellow armor on her tact-pad for references.

"Eclipse another mercenary gang… god damn it." Yoko muttered as she pulled out a bullet. She applied dribble of Medi-gel on the wound.

At least they aren't trained, they just have a bunch overpriced weapons and toys…" Yoko muttered as she ran moving forward as she rolled behind cover in front of the burning hotel. People were screaming their heads off and people dying. There were security mechs running about. She came out of cover blowing the gun arm of the mechs as she ran forward. She sent a blue shockwave out sending them flying over a ledge. Sending them plummet to their doom as she ran up seeing an air car. She got ten feet from it to see it explode, knocking her flat on her back.

She rolled in pain as she looked to see more wounds to her abdomen. She heard people running up as she pointed her gun gunning down two more fools. She dropped her gun focusing her hand up seeing a woman with rocket launcher as she focused her hand sending her flying over the edge. She got up as she held her stomach letting the tact-pad for medi-gel. Picking up her gun as she stumble off dazed as she grunted.

Nassana Dantius sat there sitting there patiently; seeing she made sure she would die. A gunship, mechs, men in her room, a fake fire to isolate her, and men on the outside full proof plan. She wanted to hear more about the news on her death as the radio came on.

'_Ms. Dantius we sent Celeste a calling card, so she won't be a problem no more…" the man said over the radio._

"Good see deserved that for cheating me out of that deal… What of Yoko Minamoto?" she asked him as he hesitated.

"_Ma'am she decimated thirty men so far, fifteen mechs, and a gunship…"_ he said as she slammed her hands down in frustration and anger.

"You what you haven't killed the arrogant bitch yet! What I'm paying you for; I want her dead now!" Nassana shouted as the radio came back.

"_Well we have her pinned down and we have a vanguard and heavy mech on sight now! We will handle it…" _he said as the radio scrambled for a moment as she heard a familiar voice.

"It's nice to actually talk to you again Ms. Dantius, so you hired these men after me…" Yoko muttered as she giggled as the sound of gun fire went off.

"You bitch how you got into a secure channel…?" she muttered.

"It's secure, but your radios on dead men aren't. I recorded it this time and I want a billion now." Yoko muttered as gun fire was heard.

"Otherwise we are going to court and you won't like that. I gave the easy way out, when I'm done here I 'm going to meet you. Kiss your ass goodbye when I get there…" Yoko said as it cut off as she threw her hands up in anger now.

…

Yoko got off the line as she saw fifteen men advancing as the mech pinning her down.

"This looks bad, but…" she said as she took out a flash bang throwing it blinding them as she turned her tact-pad up to overload the YMIR mech. She casted a singularity in front of the mech. It caught two bodies as it made a meat shield she threw a smoke grenade. It landed in the group of Eclipse mercenaries' as the mech killed the two men. She unloaded her SMG into it as its shields were done. Hitting the hacking function on her tact-pad as the mech glowed a blue glow showing it was under her control. It fired upon on the Asari Vanguard killing her instantly. The smoke cleared as she reloaded as their attention turn to the mech killing the men. She picked them off as the two of heavy troopers were first to go down. She waved her hand as of their bodies came over here with the rocket launcher. She looked over to see the mech has killed the rest as it turned its attention back to her. She looked to see the rocket launcher was ML-77 rocket launcher had three power cells, two for each shot. She fired a shot at its head as it was blown off completely in return getting bullets pelted into her stomach. She got back behind the barricade as it exploded. She dropped the rocket launcher as she walked forward seeing more air cars coming down now.

She pointed her rocket launcher at them. But just to see Nos Astra cops come and point their guns at her.

"Drop your weapons!" they shouted as she frowned as one cop waved her arm down.

"Can't you see this woman was fighting a small army and wounded. She needs medical attention!" the Asari shouted as Yoko looked to see some chunks of her body were shot up. Her adrenaline was keeping her going. She fell to one knee as she tried applying medi-gel to her wound. As the cops were helping keeping her up as she was fading conscious.

"Hey Miss Minamoto, stay with us… who sent these men after you…" the Asari said as she pressed her tact-pad letting a voice be heard. The recording with Miss Danitius was heard.

"By the goddess she really did send someone after her… we are going to have a chat with her down at the station. I want her arrested now and she goes to the hospital. Give me the data Miss Minamoto…" she said as sent it to her…" as she got up and nodded.

"I don't know how you held off an assault of this measure, but damn that was sure amazing…" she said as Yoko lost conscious as a medic team ushered her off. A certain Matriarch looked at the scene and nodded.

"So Nassana did do what we thought, even if there is evidence she will use bureaucracy and money to slip out of this… I will have a word with her now…" Benezia told her followers as she walked up to the detective.

"Detective Anya may I have a word with you…" Benezia told her as she turned nodding.

"Matriarch Benezia I wasn't expecting you, what do you need?" Anya asked her.

"Nassana Dantius named popped up and knowing the fact our government won't react to this. I will talk to her and demand reparations. She will say someone else did this using her voice… I will get to the truth of this matter…" Benezia told her as she walked to air van waiting for her as the detective was confused. Yoko got up as she flounder about as they tried holding her down. She pushed them off as she waved them off.

'I felt dizzy from a blood loss and using my biotic a little too much. I'm fine and I will head to my ship for aid…" she said as she wiped all DNA traces of her.

"Are you insane you're wounded, you're lucky the heavy mech didn't kill you!" Anya shouted as they saw a gold ship fly above to her as she pointed.

"I'm a doctor and I already have machines aboard to help fix me up…" Yoko told her as mass effect field opened up from the bottom. It lifted her up in the air as it closed it flew away from the scene.

"I hope she will be alright… it did look serious… she wiped all traces of her DNA from the scene…." She wondered.

…

Meanwhile as the Matriarch walked with her followers into her tower, she stepped on the elevator as she stepped off seeing Nassana there fuming. She looked in shock seeing her.

"Matriarch Benezia what are you doing here?" Nassana asked her as she walked up to her as she played the recording...

"You sent these men to kill an acquaintance of mine, it wasn't publicly known, but I did business with her. It was a government deal we made for her and even if you have your so called power here. You my power of the government officials here and get out of legally. But hearing the fact I was there and your name turned up. You do realize not even the government will save you. I was there and that's all you need to run out of business…" Benezia told her as she frowned knowing what's going to happen. No money would save her ass he face palm herself.

"I will pay the money…" she said as Benezia noted.

"You will pay three times the amount of what you were supposed to pay and pay for the damages of the hotel. We will drop the matter and it will not come up again. Seeing that your reputation is on the line… you must pay her by the end of day or else. My government wants to keep for the drugs you sale, but we can cut you out from us." Benezia noted as she scrambled getting her things together as sent it through.

"It's all the money I have on me for the deal three times the amount… she will be paid one billion and five hundred thousand credits …" Nassana told her as one of her followers checked to see it went through.

"Good day Nassana, I don't want to hear anything from you again, I will be sending a notice. You will be probation for the next five years. So clean up act otherwise your death would come quick…" she said as they walked out leaving the tower.

…

I woke up waking on my personal medical table as the drugs kicked in. I heal pretty fast and the machines' can help fix my body. The wounds were superficial in the upper torso. My abdomen from the blast and mech shooting me, it was going to take time to heal. Luckily I don't scars, as I walked up grabbing my white kimono as I got to my cockpit. I sat down looking at my messages. Hackett wanted to talk to me, Benezia left a message for me, and my mother left one for me. I clicked Benezia's first to see what she wanted

_From Benezia_

_Yoko Minamoto_

_I heard you left the scene wiping all trace of your existence there. That's good seeing the incident was covered up. But she didn't walk away freely as she thought. Seeing I was just at the hotel she couldn't wiggle out of it. So I made her pay three times the amount she owed you. Plus I sent word to the detectives' that weapons and materials recovered are being sent to Arcturus station. I hope you have a speedy recovery and be sure to learn reave soon as possible. It helps heal wounds that are even mortal. Giving a regeneration effect like a krogan, so I hope to see you have your company in the future._

I smiled seeing it as I tapped in computer letting me go to relay head back to the station. Contact with the Admiral was established as he appeared by via hologram.

"So Miss Minamoto having huge gun fights and explosions on Illium lately…" he said with a smile as I shrugged.

"Nothing I couldn't handle I let my machines check me out, I just need an R&R still." I told him as he nodded.

"True holding off assault having using only a weak biotic barrier is amazing itself. It seemed your training helped save your life and improved relations with the Asari. We had trouble teaching biotics and your help giving insight on what they can do. You helped put a lot fears to rest and two years we will have an academy in Elysium's orbit. I call that major success seeing that the person hired to kill couldn't be brought in. Your mother was worried about you seeing the film they sent back on your little fight. Come back home and we will have the supplies Matriarch told us…" he told me as I nodded as the transmission was cut. I communicated my last call to my mother as it showed her now instead of Hackett.

"Yoko, are you alright…? I saw the film from the fight eight hours ago…" she told me as I grunted.

"Of course Kaa-san it wasn't that bad and the machines you helped set up. It worked out fine I got some business deals, but I need a place more stable to work with. Illium isn't for me at all it left a bad test in my mouth… so I most likely got more shore leave. So I will go to station first and then head back to earth to see you…" I told her as she nodded.

"Ok then as long as you're safe now, I will make sure cook your favorite foods then. We will talk about the company idea in the future ok Yoko…" she told me as I nodded. I took controls flying off hitting the relay sending me down the dark corridor….

…

I docked back at the Arcturus station as I walked wearing my Alliance fatigues' to briefing room. The Admiral wanted me to see me personally for something. It was important apparently seeing he pulled me away from my time from being at home now. It was getting close to December now as I walked through the briefing room. I saw him as I saluted to him as he saluted back to me.

"I see your quick to recover even though you're not patrolling around and doing recon you always find trouble." He told me as I shrugged.

"Well that's what happens when you believe in different ideals, it's bound to happen. I struck out on Illium and I don't plan to ever do business with legal slavers." I told him as he nodded.

"True its legal there it doesn't mean its right, but at least gives a person dignity and a way, but good work on the training you received and the knowledge you collected. It's the most we learn for biotics ever-since (BAat) the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training in 2160. Conatix industries broke regulations and it was disbanded in 2169. So the data and training you received was just to help future progress in the field. So I would count that in extra training and even helping with politics greatly. More than Udina ever does, Matriarch Benezia quoted something about you. "That you were knowledgeable and honorable person, that the rumors are misplaced. It left a good mark with their government and the prototype for L4 implants is a go in the future. The scientists accepted it and you're getting paid for the implants having a VI." He told me as he handed me 100 billion for the payment as I looked up.

"Why do people pay so much money for such projects, I think they are easy?" I asked him as he laughed himself.

"Easy to you will be trying explain theoretical use between relays and black holes 1st lieutenant." He told me as he threw a rank to me.

"You proved you have the skill for such operations, but you haven't been leading a team. Let alone be on one in a while ever since training. So next year after December is over and new years, I want you to train some people in the engineer department. We really need your expertise in the department seeing you can do everything on a ship. Plus test out some new gear the Alliance is making. A special black ops prototype equipment, they wanted someone capable of using it. They want to model it after you and some designs specs. You can't go running around wearing full combat gear. So your mother is on the project now and she will fit you with what you need. Most likely you will make your own set." He told me as he handed a data pad as I took it.

I looked at the last bit of information as I raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Kai Leng?" I asked him as I looked at him.

"Kai Leng is new one on the scene in 2172; he has been a problem lately. He may have an impressive career so far, but he has xenophobe tendencies, he is currently underway for his N7 degree. I want you to monitor him and report back. We can't have a person like that running around with such hate. It can damage the Alliance, plus seeing the fact the training teaches alien physiology and medicine." Hackett told me as I nodded my head.

"So you are asking someone with Japanese heritage to watch a person with Chinese heritage…" I told him as he noticed my discomfort.

"That was a long time ago back in the 20th century…" he said as I nodded.

"It doesn't mean that, it's just the fact between the two is constant competition spawning from hate. That one side doesn't like to feel inferior, the matter may be forgotten, but the reason hasn't." I told him as he placed his hand under his chin.

"True that does still remain the fact a woman also beating a man. It hurts people's pride, but people will get over it… plus we received the weapons and armor sent. We will send ammo and one version of each weapon collected. We are buying out the rest from you and putting to good use… I hope you have wonderful time off with your parents. I heard they took some time off to be actually with you for the holidays… so you're dismissed until we call you back." He told me as I nodded leaving as I was excited for the leave. Everything I do is work or something going to get me killed…"

I left the room with me as I needed to run my business so I have some political protection. Not so such against terrorists, mercenaries', and spies who do you trust. Someone that doesn't have a stake in anything…


	6. Holiday Break

**A/N poll is closed in the vote Shepard is in the story... sorry about that. I been debating over it for a long time. Now for you to actually have a say what type of Shepard could he be. Someone said no cannon, so what your Shepard be. I would like the response to be quick so i can adapt the story. It's like Mass Effect already, at least I'm giving a choice that matters. But first thank you for reviews, hits, and the PM's.**

December 1, 2174

Awakening to a very familiar ceiling, it was blue and purple setting room. _"My own room back home on Earth." _She yawned as she stretched to a woman in her room. Looking at her picture frames she had black raven hair that was short at her ears, and saw her dark chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black dress with high heels as she waved.

"Konnichiwa or ohayo in your case Yoko-chan…" she told me as I got up from my bed.

"You have such a nice room, despite not being here for quite a while… your father really cares about you… oh I almost forgot my name is Kasumi Goto it's nice to meet you…" she told me as I remembered that name as we shook hands.

"You're related to Katsumi-san, my grandmother was friends with her…" I said as she nodded.

"Now you know who I am I'm her granddaughter. I met your grandmother before she died. She as sweet woman having a lot of tradition built into her." as I scratched my head in embarrassment a bit.

"True we had samurai upbringing and the fact that we were one of the first police families in Japan, and I believe your heritage was among thieves, ninjas, and spies. That's what Katsumi-san told me so it makes since we cross paths along the road, seeing that we are from the same city we were originated from…?" I said as she nodded.

"Oh Man you even recalled the old ways perfectly my grandmother went on and on about that. I can't believe you know our two family heritages, she said why I couldn't be like you. It infuriated me she even recorded you reciting the whole thing…" she told me with a smile as I blushed.

"Well I did have a good memory and all, plus it was to help me recall the numerous things I took in tests…" I muttered as she patted my head.

"Awe Yoko-chan so cute and proper, now I know why my grandmother liked you… I just wished I got my hands on my grandmother's secret ramen recipe…" Kasumi giggled.

"You mean the one my grandmother gave me to from Kastumi-san." I told her as she looked in shock now.

"You mean you had the secret recipe the whole time…" Kasumi groaned as I nodded.

"Please give me the recipe I will consider it my Christmas present… I use to wake before Christmas eating it and I haven't had ramen in a while." She pleaded as I nodded ok. I got up walking up old history book on the shelf. It was her family's history detailed inside. I handed it to her as she smiled.

"Well she gave me that book and notes to read back, I have a copy of it right here. It stated they had a ramen restaurant way back in the Edo period. It's on the page detailing what they did…" I told her as she looked at it smiling as she hugged me.

"Thank you Yoko-chan I'm going to cherish it now… I think she was trying to me a lesson." She joked as I smiled.

"I heard you sealed the deal with Asari government and the Alliance for a whopping 190 billion credits and not mentioning the 120 million credits for the tanks…" she told me as I turned my head.

"Who told you that Kasumi? I asked her.

""Well your father told me all about it and you have no party dresses or no sexy negligees at all. You really are into the science thing you don't even buy anything nice for yourself…" she told me as I blushed she was going through my stuff.

"You really need to stop that, I usually make my gear and tech. So I don't bother with fashion made for fools…" I told her as she nodded pulling me up in front of vanity mirror.

"I don't know you may not have the look of Japanese descent, but as model material it's a go…" she told me as I stood at 6, 3 as she groped my breasts.

"Kyaah!" she told me as I was about to sling her away as she giggled.

"Plus you have these giant double DD cup sizes you hide so much…" Kasumi giggled as I tried getting her off as she took of my clothing…

Meanwhile downstairs as two concerned parents were down there as they heard the screaming.

"It seemed that they already making friends …" Ayumi muttered as Isamu looked up from the holographic screen.

"It sounds like one of the porn shows that senator talks about, that reminds me he said his wife found out about that…" he told his wife as the screaming went on as Ayumi turned to her.

"What do you mean by that, you think I had something to do with it?" Ayumi said innocently and sweetly. Her husband picked up a box containing spy equipment as he smiled.

"Even despite your scientists background I know you set these things up… probably for the intelligence agency to use." Isamu noted as they heard struggling sounds now.

"Well you caught me, plus he shouted be even doing that in the first place..." Ayumi told him as he handed it back.

'True he had it coming at least he resigned now if he didn't want it to blow up in the media. So I heard you were experimenting with some stealth technology for fun…" Isamu asked his wife as the noise stopped upstairs.

"Of course it was something I wanted to see it was doable, seeing my daughter running black ops. She probably needs the best seeing the stuff they send her alone with no support. Doing what a platoon should do, but only just her… well seeing Kasumi is here. She liked my stealth tech idea and see seem to want to try it out… maybe I should check on them." Ayumi muttered.

"Well she needs Kasumi to stop molesting her and probably wants her to try the risky clothes out there, but probably can't find a thing…" Isamu muttered as he saw his wife go up stairs.

She headed up to her daughter's bedroom as she knocked on the door to see she was holding herself as she was in black lingerie as she nodded. Kasumi was throwing clothes on the bed as she shook her head.

"You have nothing that screams sexy and proud of it. You're trying to business woman opening a business up. Clothes also help the cause; you know the saying all too well Yoko-chan." Kasumi muttered.

"True, but that's what Christmas is about giving, she can't just walk up in buildings wearing scientist uniform. That's what got her in trouble in Illium thinking she was just some scientists. You don't need to dress up or look special for what we are about to do. My daughter and I myself were developing stealth technology that can be used in the field. You get to try the mass effect version, while she tries the version she is making with her technology…" Ayumi told them as her daughter put on sports bra and spandex shorts. Kasumi hummed as she threw her hands up. They walked with her until they got in the elevator as she pressed her hand on a scanner. It read it as she pressed her eye to it. She spoke as biometric scanner waved over them as Kasumi looked at it.

"Nice set up auntie, you seem to know how security runs. Is there any flaw with this system…?" Kasumi asked her.

"Well no except the fact someone has a gun to your head. But it has voice stress monitored and one for heartbeat as well. Is uses an advance biometric computer instead of placing DNA in the system. Plus all metallic and electronics are disabled when you get on. So no one can walk through unless entered in the system. Before we got all high tech with so called mass relay tech. Old approaches were dropped, so we easily bought those things. With the old methods and special floor sensors for motion detecting is better, like Nightingale floors that squeak when you sneak. The floor panels are not connected to the system and turn on when you walk. Plus all electronic data is severed from the system requiring several methods of pass words…" Ayumi muttered cheerfully as she whistled.

"I really want to see if I can beat such odds…" Kasumi said as they both laughed.

"Well I placed my specialized heavy mech in their so if you're not registered it will kill you. It's sleeker having new based titanium alloy. I place some of my combat data into it to make it move faster than the one I built that before moving to Shanxi." Yoko muttered as Kasumi thought about it.

"I think your company needs a setup like this and possibly a method were they use your tech. The turn it in and they cannot bring personal devices on the job. Unless it's a project their government wants, while keeping yours safe." Ayumi told her daughter as the elevator opened up. It was dark as they walked out the elevator as is closed after them.

"You two always make challenges, for people trying to get in a spy business… you guys should really work for Alliance agency…" Kasumi muttered.

"I worked for the intelligence agency and helped start it up Kasumi. I know the trade quite well, but there are things you can't avoid. The person you call friends and comrades, due to situations they can turn… but this is a secret spot in Tokyo we made. Since Mass relay tech eliminated pollutions we don't have actual train system no more. So we bought out the land underneath and helped made a huge underground base and hangar…" Ayumi told her as the lights came on as Kasumi was in awe. Hyaku shiki was docked there as everyone spy and soldiers dream.

"You see we made this place before we even conceived Yoko. My husband stock up on supplies and weapons and I did tech and survival odds. We even stored cryo pods down here for fun. It has my personal laboratory base set up with hers inside…" Ayumi told her as she motioned her through looking at things as she hummed. She walked up two display cases as she sat down.

"Ok these suits are two prototype suits I created to remain secrecy. I said no contact on extranet and email accounts. So Admiral Hackett knows I only made black ops gear to insert better. I didn't see how, seeing this is a personal project. I will show yours Kasumi with your modified to your taste…" Ayumi muttered as she pressed a button. It opened up showing a tactical stealth like ninja armor. It was black matted with a black hood emphasizing the breast with grey mattered blocks and on the back to. It was form fitting type armor as she smiled.

"This is nice Ayumi-san…" Kasumi said as she looked at it.

"Due to mass relay tech I managed to make it the most for formfitting suit ever. Use specialized plates that block light and sends holographic imagery around you. It has special shock absorbent gear in the soles, while it also transfers heat to the bottom of her soles. It doesn't allow passive thermal detectors to trip. It also has small magnetic back and sides to it so you can store weapons…" Ayumi told her as Kasumi looked to see a screen to block to change. She draped her clothes over the thing as she changed.

"Due to suits nature strong shields are more of a necessity, don't use it in up front battles. You will have a hard time getting out into huge firefights…" Ayumi muttered as she looked at her charts. Kasumi came out wearing it with the black hood over her body.

"It fits quite nice and the weave inside the suit is wonderful…" Kasumi noted.

"It's because I built things for obvious long term stay, even then you will sweat or itch. So I eliminated that problem by adding special fibers absorbing it, also the suit is weaved to take on small arms fire, so there you go. Why don't you try the stealth system…?" Ayumi asked her as she already turned invisible as she looked over to me.

"I bet you can find her without any tech." my mother told me as I smiled picking up a small stress ball. I threw it and hit Kasumi on her head. Her personal cloaked drop as she rubbed her head as she picked it up.

"Ouch, why'd you ruin the fun…?" Kasumi muttered.

"She didn't want you to get overconfident Kasumi. The armor you wear is only good as the user, meaning you breathing, is one weakness of it. Plus be up close or making noises in silent areas like this…" I told her as she nodded.

"So that's what that was for… so what about yours…" Kasumi muttered as she threw the ball back. I used my biotic power to catch it guide to my mother.

"Instead of taking new approaches to things going back and looking at proven technology was first. Seeing you running around stealing things you get that type of setup. Oh by the way you got a savant X Omni-tool…" Ayumi told her as I turned my head.

"Thief…." I muttered as Kasumi nodded.

"Family roots can always tell you what path you take… of course foxy. I'm the best one without and I asked your mother to do me a favor. So she made this for me and you get one for dangerous trials…" Kasumi hummed as I turned back to her.

"You see Kasumi's family always dealt in acquisition, spying, and theft. Don't get me wrong the business for theft is high with risks. Often doing jobs with government officials or collectors, so it's give and take relationship…" Ayumi told them.

"True seeing the set up here and I can't get to practice on it. You already thought of everything for this place already. But what about yours Yoko-chan, I heard your mother and you working on something with you…" as the two nodded.

"I haven't seen the suit in person due to me working on my projects. So I left my schematics here since she has free time on her hands." I told her as she nodded laughing.

"Yes your little black ops adventure taking on armed fortresses and wiping people out like a habit…" my mother exclaimed.

"Wow you called that black ops. Just massacring people like nothing, that's intense in itself. We can't go on little missions together seeing your tendencies…" Kasumi muttered.

"Yes, but due to non mass relay tech she doesn't worry like you do." Ayumi muttered as she hit the button for the other display so show armor similar to Kasumi's armor. It was really like a ninja having special plates on it that were matt black as well. It was more armored yet something about it was different. It had special headband as top of the helmet with a black visor. It was form fitting body armor as it had heels on the bottom was not huge.

"We call this project midnight for black ops and stealth orientated actions. It resembles a ninja for aesthetic purpose and it hides the functions inside the suit." Ayumi told the two.

"It's not bulky for armor; it looks like the armor everyone imposes…" Kasumi remarked. As they saw special sensors on the shoulders, elbows, hips, and knees.

"True I used the concept my daughter made and use a titanium ceramic composite armor. So it gives added protection instead of the one you're wearing. It also employs your little zero suit idea on the inside so you can use biotic and even has an arm mounted shield. The mask and helmet are different nature seeing you can pull up the mask and unlike most of the helmet. It also closes up and gives a personal air supply. It has the special set up of having the same thermal protection by sending it down to her feet…." Ayumi told the two as they marveled it as I pointed to the sensors.

"What about these nodes on the suit looking like cameras'?" as she tapped her finger.

"Great question ever since we worked with non-mass relay tech. Your weapons turned out bigger in size, yet it was never heavy unlike everyone else's guns. It allowed you shoot silently and don't give your position away. The gun takes away the cloaking ability to hide you Kasumi. It needs to cool done at times, but cannot shoot without giving you away. This armor on the other hand doesn't do that to you. Well not that much in this case allowing the holographic nodes scanned the area. On top the reflective panels block light out for shadows. It also has special sound dampeners to block out the movement…" Ayumi told them as they looked at her.

"The downside the power to the suit prevents heavy weapons from being used. The cells and energy produce to keep them. Magnetic back needs power, optics needs power, and special function weapons are not advisable. Because the advantage it gets by doing both at the same time drains power…" Kasumi told them as they nodded.

"To get an extra kick on fire power she links her suit to the gun. So it can read out such like ammo or increase its firing rate. Having armor this powerful does have its drawbacks and it is a still prototype in the making. Yet that's why we go to old school methods as well. People always think new is always better. The assault rifles used in the Alliance aren't as powerful as Mattock rifle. They did it because it was cheaper and so called cutting edge. The problem with the armor is the fact you can't deploy a biotic barrier at the same time…" Ayumi told them as they walked over to a new table as Yoko placed the suit on. It was form fitting as she did a quick flip to it.

"Is there something to offset when the cloak is down by force…" Kasumi asked her.

"It also has localized EMP when it goes down by force, so the guns use it not a good idea…" Ayumi muttered as she was setting up a Savant model X Omni-tool for her. "I managed to make this Omni-tool a bit different. It collects more materials biological ones as well…" she told her as saw Yoko come over wearing the suit as it moved with her body.

"Surprising to see metal actually bend, people say that's impossible…" Kasumi said as they laughed.

"Because people are looking for the easy way… I finished the research when I was eight years old. I started at five to make into cloth like material as well. I don't share my tech for obvious reasons…" I told Kasumi.

"So I think this tech applies to your daughter… So I get to watch what they do…" Kasumi said as she sat back. The equipment locker opened up as it revealed several weapons. A folded bow, sword, and a weird handle like sword. It had several grenades there as well and folded up piece of metal at the bottom.

"So let me you acquainted to the set up seeing guns may evolve, but concepts never die…." Ayumi told them.

"You serious you went back before guns to make development of these weapons…" Kasumi told her as she nodded.

"New doesn't mean it's always better seeing the fact it drains money, and it can work for certainty. So going back through history I looked how ninjas operate and said why not. It's the weapons and armors that make them special it's the user Kasumi. You best be careful so please remind yourself you need to watch your step. It's dangerous and you might attract a Spectre like that." Ayumi told her as she crossed her fingers.

"I promise being the best means not well known…" she told her as she nodded.

"So let's get started and I will go into detail on what they do… so let's start with the composite bow shall we…" she waved her arm to let Yoko pick it up. She clicked the switch to see the bow unfolded.

"The composite bow uses your MAC technology principles using as it has automatic reloading device. So you carry packs of arrows with you without fumbling around for them. Plus the arrow extends as well and the end pulls back. There are four types of arrows seeing you see the standard metal point, a stun version, explosive, and super-thermite, it's made of a different compound mixture. I have the four in the magazine so I have four targets. It simulates one for body, one with shields, one with heavy combat suit, and the last is tank armor." She told them as Yoko turned to see the course already set up. She pulled back the bow as she shot one with regular as it pierced the dummy's head and its helmet. She turns pulling quickly it shooting the stun one as the shield meters dropped. Turning to heavy armor one in the back she show it as exploding blowing off the armor. Turning to the tank armor and shot the super-thermite as it sailed through air. It burned straight through the armor as Kasumi clapped.

"Great silent death until they get hit and moves so fast, I think it broke the old record of 500 meters easily if we on the field…" Kasumi told them.

'I tested it and it works shooting at almost three times the length on my time… so let's move on grenades. It seems pretty straight forward, yet we don't use those stupid proximity mines everyone uses now. We have the regular flash, smoke, EMP, and spike…" she explained.

"Spike grenade?" Kasumi asked her as she picked up pulling up the prime and threw into cluster of suits. It exploded as pieces of metal shot out as it pierced as gel fell out.

"While we are having problems with Batarians in the Skyllian Verge shooting ballistic blades so I placed that together…" Ayumi told them.

"Those things don't like them just to make you die, they want you to bleed, suffer, and scream to death while you scream bloody murder." Kasumi muttered.

"Let's move on to your other weapons the sword; I took the liberty to use the same design almost for the blade. It's ballistic sword with segmented parts to it ... it also acts like a whip and shoots out straight…" she told Yoko picking it up to see a serrated edge blade, clicking the hilt as it extended forward stabbing the target. She pulled back as it ripped into another as I came back together. She clicked it as she pointed forward as it shot out, and then it retracted back together again.

"It's got a nice feel to it…" Yoko muttered as she marveled it.

"I think it screams sadistic and dominatrix to me…" Kasumi said as Ayumi picked up a shield as it unfolded. She attached it to the suit on the forearm on the left side. It stored grenades and arrows in it as he prongs on the bottom.

"Just because it's a physical shield doesn't mean you can dismiss its uses. The fact I don't rely on power and can plant itself in the ground as cover itself. It carries more weapons that your armor couldn't carry also. One major important thing is the EMP that the armor supports, has a critical flaw meaning, that you cannot use your shields at the moment and time." She told me as I activated it as it sent a burst knocking out everything. The power dimmed as the sound of generator coming as I turn to see wavy black strands coming from my helmet. I held it as it shined as you can see some particles.

"It lets strands of black synthetic hair out, it looks so pretty…" Kasumi noted as it had shiny dust like particles.

"The hair is localized EMP jammer it emits particles that works like sabotage and overload. It's a devastating thing to have the two working together. It works when you cloak drops; it disperses setting it off knocking everything out as well. Hence the physical is needed; because it drops your equipment like a rock in water. It takes time to recover and use your equipment, 4-5 minutes tops. Plus the hair retracts when it's not needed…" Ayumi told the two.

"I love my early Christmas gifts, I wonder what Isamu-san going to give for Christmas… I have gifts for you, but you have to wait for them. By the way when are we having breakfast? I'm really hungry…" as our guts gurgled a bit as my mother pointed for my stuff to be in a case.

"Get changed and ready for breakfast, usually I'm down here working and my husband makes it. He did go to cooking school for the fun of it… it's a welcome thing seeing my mother in-law teaches her to cook at a young age. Isamu is chef class material… he said he was going to make the ramen your grandmother made for you Kasumi…" seeing her already dressed in different clothes already heading up to elevator already… as we turn to each as I turned back to undress and put up the suit. To head back upstairs was the main goal before Kasumi eats it all the ramen in the pot…

…

My birthday flew by on 17th as my parents said they were doubling up on the presents on Christmas day. We were testing the suits performance of the course of days and studying Kasumi's the last thing we needed our equipment failing and placing us in a bad spot. It came around as it came Christmas as my I got made my mother an advance super computer. It was in the form of a laptop with high level encryption process for her work. Plus an analyzer so she can place samples in it to scan, she loved the fact it was two in one device. I gave my father a special bullet proof vests and suits. It was a welcomed idea seeing how his job people tend to get crazy.

He handed Kasumi her present as it special N7 infiltrator gloves, it was customized for her. It had a special grip to them and prevents sweat from interfering in work. Plus the fact it blocks DNA and finger prints. Kasumi on the other hand gave some unique stuff to us. My mother it was gave her personal notes of the greatest minds in twentieth first century. My father a special cooking set only handed out to top restaurants, and then me. She gave me business clothes, lingerie's, party dresses, Hattori Hanzo sword, and a deed to the plot of land to Eden Prime. It shocked me as she left soon after the party.

It was the cue for my vacation to be cut and get back to work, something was heating up. I knew that my work was going heavy soon… I was called to the N7 school for new methods' employed and some training.


	7. You reap what you sow

**A/N for this chapter there will be questions I will answer for you all on what happened. If you have any questions you like to answered I will answer for you next chapter… it builds a little mystery for you all. Plus since I give too many answers, someone thought it would be a fun idea to keep you guessing. If you can figure out what happen you get a cookie for being smart. Enough about that, but I didn't expect 19 reviews. I will start by thanking "****mr I hate znt nobles kill em****" for reviewing each chapter and PM me it made my day. So since you done me a favor, what would you like to see in Mass Effect they never talked about. I want to keep it within the bounds of the genre if possible. I would add more content to characters that was down sided in the Mass Effect stories. I hope you all enjoy, read and review…. I plan on seeing your responses later after I get some work done. This is a big chapter for all the support you gave me so far.**

February 2, 2175

Arcturus Station it was a state of nostalgia as Admiral Hackett has order certain N7 operatives, me included. Getting into a special program that only N7 tops level soldiers take after finishing and survived two assigned training missions. I had my mission file analyzed by the Alliance Intelligence Agency. It was to monitor that my skills were on par with my rank as first lieutenant, apparently the top brass wanted to know was this rank just given or earned. I had to use their weapons, I couldn't get used to it seeing as the weapon overheats periodically and I was assigned for a deep cover mission far behind enemy lines and I wasn't told about it. I sat there in my seat as I looked at the orientation. I sat in the back for good reasons as the other candidates came in. There were only seventeen candidates taking place as we were getting briefed. Admiral Hackett stepped up on stage now as analysts set up.

"Thank you all for putting up with us for a full month, but we have been getting strange reports in Attican Traverse and the Terminus systems. You were all handpicked for your skills and abilities. You all will be sent under cover, without any support and aid on these missions. We picked you because you can tough it out unlike the other candidates…." He told them as some people looked pleased already as he popped up on the screen.

"Unfortunately we had a person scoring the highest gets to go solo in the field. We have a list of missions that are estranged by Alliance standards." He told us as his analyst Anya a Russian woman with red hair stood up.

"We have missions were there are political, strategic, and prioritize the highest order we need done. The missions cannot be revealed to anyone outside the program unless allowed; the program's name is called Headhunters. The missions the Alliance has for you are top priority you will be sent on to handle alone. You will be disavowed when caught so you will not have support…" she said as one man raised his hand.

"You haven't even told us who is number one in the test?" he said as they nodded their heads.

"Number one in the tests is sitting in the back now… scored the highest and broke records in N7 School. Her data was not entered into the system due to top secret manner…" she said as they turned back seeing me in the dark. I shrugged a bit as they turned back in disbelief.

"You serious this woman scored higher than all of us…" the Chinese man spoke as she nodded.

"Yes 2nd lieutenant Leng, even if you can't see her face, she works on higher political goals than you all seeing the fact you have tendencies to offend others. The state of your records was issued on mental status and ideals to see who can handle the stress alone… so let's get on with the briefing." Anya told them as we all looked at the screen.

"Lately we have been having attacks in the Attican Traverse and activity in Terminus Systems… attacks on colonies leaving them scorched, weird activity in Kite's nest, and jobs the Alliance wants done correctly. We will break you into teams of four for these assignments. Miss Lone Wolf is getting a special assignment that the Alliance and council wanted done. So briefing will be done on the Citadel instead. This one is a little more dangerous than the other. A Spectre has picked out been picked to work with Lone Wolf and the council thought it would be good mutual cooperative effort." Admiral Hackett told them as they were split into groups. Admiral walked back here as he waved my hand. We walked down a corridor as I looked a bit around.

"Why was my name picked out of the seventeen surely they have been longer service in the Alliance compared to me." I asked him as he nodded.

"True, but we send you on the most dangerous ones; even while you had drugs' preventing your super human capabilities, you surpassed the records even after all these years of inactivity, plus the fact you make strides fighting alone compared to most. She didn't have support at times compared to most of the men… we seen the videos and asked to simulate that in their training. It proved difficulty even for them and we gave you live scenarios and training compared to them. You aced that on your own merit, plus the council was interested at the same time to meet you…" Hackett told me as I turned to him.

"You mean my so called giant mech I don't have at the moment has turned heads…" I told him as he nodded.

"You see they was so called cause and concern your technology is destructive. The Turian Hierarchy looked at their clause when it was banned. It couldn't prevent the fact it was ship at the same time so they couldn't tell us to dismantle it. Hearing your little report with Jondum Bau, the council wanted to do a joint operation to better relations with the Turians…'' he said as I knew this was bad already.

"Who is assigned to me for this little operation?" I asked him as he finally stopped this time himself.

"Saren Arterius a Turian Spectre that participated in the First Contact War. The fact you're the Nightmare of Shanxi screams trouble with this already. He has spoken out against human expansion, seeing it centuries for other species to obtain the status we did within twenty-five years. So this is like oil and fire put together and we wanted you on this, but he wanted to see you in person himself to evaluate you himself. It seems like he wants to make you look bad… so seeing you have the drive to proof him wrong…" he told me as I looked somewhat disturbed.

"How come they couldn't give me someone less hateful…?' I asked him as he sighed.

"I know it seems stacked against you, but you record everything you do. So if something goes wrong we can prove that it was on his side… the council wanted to actually see if your tech was actually useful in the field." He told me as I waved my hand.

"I'm not selling to people who don't know any better. Plus the fact everyone relies so much on relay tech; I can't trust people to do what's right… I heard from my mother people wanted to touch my mech and data. So they safe guarded it from all and no I'm not handing it to people who don't care to look beyond what they so called have…" I told as he laughed.

"I see your point Lieutenant; you saw how Alliance products get out it ends up in the wrong hands. That's why we chose you because we know you will do what's right in the end. So you will meet with the council. So you will be under your own, so be good ok. This operation needs to go smoothly to show our capacity on what Humanity can do and what your technology can do. They were skeptical on the matter of your ways and technology. The Salarians think its brilliant and the Asari say another way is just as good. We have a cold relationship with the Turians so sending you is a political play as well. You are to dock in 422 and then meet with Udina in the Embassy. Wear your gear and don't doubt yourself. I wish you the best of luck a lot is riding on this going well…" Hackett told me as we saluted as I left to the main area. Where the operatives in the operations were getting geared up, where some of them notice me.

"Hey Leng what you rank this chick out on 1 to 10 scale?" one man murmured as he turned to a Chinese man turned to him as he looked back

"Fighting or appearance…" Leng muttered.

"You do realize that is Yoko Minamoto…" another man muttered as they looked at him.

"I heard of that name somewhere… wait you mean the defender of New Edo's daughter… I thought she is some science geek, but why is she blonde?" he asked.

"It's probably her father had some other chick on the side…?" he said as they didn't notice me upon them as Leng looked at me as I frowned.

"Says the man they has genetic sex disorder, you shouldn't even be repopulating with stupid genes in you…" I said as they turned in shock.

"God damn she is Amazon…" he muttered as I looked to see their ranks were lower than mine.

"Be mindful of others and your surroundings. My father never cheated on my mother, my mother's friend was blonde. She donated a gene I needed to survive in the womb. So best get your facts straight Sergeant Ryan…" I told him as he winced.

"Yes Ma'am…" he said.

"So you're supposed to be Japanese… I hardly see any of that in you…" Leng told me as I shrugged.

"So says the Chinese man having Russian in him, let alone having a name written as cold victory…" I told him as the two soldiers noticed the tension.

"I heard some of the tests we performed were actual combat data you performed in the field…. So how long have you been in service? I been here since 2172, I think they just gave you that rank because of your dad…" he said as I smirked.

"Well seeing the fact that I was sent in the field by myself shows how important I am, the fact you want to brag about rank I been in service for one year…" I told them as they looked shocked…

"One year your a bunch of bull to me when did you go to N7 school…" Ryan told me as I shrugged.

"I finished training within six months and did battle by myself. You're wondering if I earned it the right way. They couldn't send you to places you can't operate alone…" I told him as Leng frowned.

"So you joined and got sent into field before us that should be impossible…?" he said as I threw my hands up.

"You called me a geek, but that's why my IQ is not normal than most… so I already passed schooling and college twice over. Taking some other things as well over the years, it's not possible it's a state mind over matter. Besides if I guys catch you say something having sexual harassment, I'm turning you guys in for that because I know that's not allowed in the Alliance…" I told them as they shut up as Leng had something to say.

"So you were the Nightmare of Shanxi, seeing that thing wasn't mass relay technology. You killed ten alien ships as a kid I believed…" he told me as the two stood quiet as I turned my head.

"So what Kai Leng, I was cryo frozen for a period of time ever since the First Contact War. What's your opinion on Aliens in general, Kai Leng…?"

"I hate the fact we gave up so much, where you walking mech could helped secured dominance in the sector. That you saw buildings catch fire and people dying and you have no opinion. We should have blown those fools away. You could have made more and they would listen to our demands instead. They haven't even given reparations for the people of Shanxi for what they did. Shutting down electricity plants, water, and left our cities in ruins, except New Edo.

"I don't have time for hate nor do I believe of what others think. I will answer the question; I did it to save lives and nothing else, but it's true they attacked without registering who we are, yet looking at the facts now? What would happen if we did open the relay, and something that caught us off guard slaughtering our people…?" I told him as he look somewhat displeased of my answer.

"A sympathizer of the council of Aliens…" he said in disgust as I nodded no.

"If I was I would say it…" I said as he was taken back from what I said. "There rules and ideology limits horizons as scientists as well. It seems stupid to cut out A.I. and other things like my mech because of fear. Hell they made a rule after seeing data on Prothean fighting them and then used the Geth as excuse. That's cowardice and the way to speak to me like that you have right too. Because the real sympathizer in here is you, you're using alien technology and using their ways, it is hypocritical to question my methods…" I told them as they looked at themselves with their armor and weapons. Kai Leng grunted as I nodded.

"Now you see what I'm talking about now… you accepted something Alien the moment you joined the Alliance. I believe in myself in my idea's is just you just like the rest think they are stupid. If you ever read up and looked to Rachni that is a legitimate response. They were scarred and responded with force to keep it closed. Now if we want to talk about the things we do share. The sense of duty to do our jobs correctly… I don't have to hate or deal with disbelieve. I will make my path and walk it. If others want to come, let them walk their own path. Intolerance narrows horizons and other ideas, besides that I don't care what you think was right. I care what I think what's right, and no one else can speak for me except myself…" I told him as grunted.

"Fine then Blondie you proved your point… no one wonder why you earned your position…" he snorted as I walked away with a win. He couldn't pass the fact he was using alien technology and their ways. I walked over to the medical wing as I walked up to Anya.

"Can I see 2nd Lieutenant's Kai Leng profile… I'm cleared for it seeing I have degree in psychology and medical one as well…" I told her as she handed it to me.

"Sure Admiral Hackett said you would talk to him and evaluate him. Can you really learn so much about people when they talked to you…" she asked me as I looked up.

"That's why you're analysts you calculate and want the answers to find a solution. You asked that if it's possible. He gave an honest answer after figuring out who I was…" I said as I looked at his profile to see he picked a medal from a dead enemy officer. The profile was off completely as I looked at her as I made my notes.

"He was accepted in interplanetary combat training this year, he needs another psyche evaluation. He is clearly Xenophobe and he shouldn't be on head hunter teams at all. This is wrong and I'm making note fire the person who evaluated this." I said as I looked at his previous sessions on video.

"Well because he passed standard psych examination mostly…" as I looked her in the eye.

"I don't care what records say, he clearly is not fit despite being physically able. I'm alerting Admiral Hackett to this now…" I said as I looked over the profile as I saw the Admiral come in.

"I see you had a talk with him in person and looking at his file…" he said as I looked at him.

"The person who made this file doesn't have a background check and he was on some drugs when he did this. Accepted into N7 School this year with xenophobe behavior, even an upcoming doctor in the field can see this. The doctor is a sympathizer of first contact he was there when I was just a kid… he needs to be put out…" I told him as I handed it to him to look at it as I referenced he was on Shanxi.

"He is a political nightmare seeing we have alien physiology and medicine in N7 course. I see your point we will keep a close monitor on him then and some therapy, But can he break out of it…" as I shook my head no.

"No soon as psychological problem has occurred it's best to catch it early… in this case you knowing about this man, I assure you this will be a problem in the future…" I told him as he nodded.

"Well thank you for notifying me, we have been putting him on watch lately. I was asked to look at his profile again, but his field status … I wanted a second opinion on the matter. He was less stable than the rest of the recruits…. Thank you for looking it up…" he said as I played our conversation back with him as it read his responses and his answers. Hackett frowned as he looked at the therapy sessions he had before and shook his hand.

"He didn't think you were psychologists as well, just like I thought when I called you for that. We will see what happens after his tour, I will ask for a proper evaluation now… but you need to head out to the Citadel for the council meeting…" he told me as I saluted seeing him as Hackett placed in a call.

"I'm no psychologists', but whoever placed him in the N7 School… I want to know who placed the order, fire his ass along with the doctor stationed here and hire a real one. I want a real analysis and a full background check on Leng Anya…" Hackett told her as she nodded.

"Right away Admiral Hackett I will get on the land soon as possible… what about Leng…" she asked.

"He will serve the tour and see what happens, if he gets through his N7 training done without incident…" he said as he looked over the profile walking away. He saw the golden ship Hyaku Shiki fly out into deep space as it took off towards the relay as it zoomed through the relay and disappeared down the dark corridor.

…

It took just couple of minutes as I jumped from the relay it was a clear shot to get the Widow system Nebula where the Citadel as I looked out from panoramic screen. It was magnificent. The radiant particle storms raged across space and against the purple backdrop, crackling, ionic clouds drifted back to reveal the Citadel Station. The pictures I had seen of it didn't do it justice, five colossal arms stretched out for nearly half a hundred kilometers, arranged circularly in a pentagram formation and alight with a bustling metropolis coating the dark metal surfaces in a gold-veined glow. At the centre was the Presidium ring and the Citadel tower, the very heart of the beating Galaxy.

As I neared the station they were greeted by the Destiny Ascension, the flagship of the Asari fleet, which made up the second largest military presence in the area. Much like Asari architecture, the dreadnought was aesthetically curved and ostentatious, in comparison to the more traditional snub-nosed Turian cruisers I fought in the past, which were practical to a fault, having great length for increased kinetic power of their main guns and leaving smaller thrusters in their place, decreasing their maneuverability. In a sense a big target that could be hit, bigger didn't mean it was good, it was more of ego thing.

"I still think that this all too good to be true, a station sitting perfectly there and no one challenges the idea… seems farfetched to me, unlike all the other things about the Protheans' are almost long gone and big station sitting there perfectly. I call bullshit on the whole thing it sounded like a death trap to me." I said as sailed through amongst the stars as I turned on my radio.

"Citadel control, this is the Hyaku Shiki requesting a vector and a berth." I told the operator.

"Standby for clearance Hyaku Shiki…" The official on the other end of the radio channel replied. "Permission granted, transferring you to an Alliance Operator."

"Make your way to dock 422." The Hyaku Shiki zipped through space and closed in on a private docking bay on the inner ring, overlooking the Tayseri Ward arm. Magnetic clamps sealed on the ship as I pressed a button to discharge the core. It would take an hour to do, as I got up as I got ready in my stealth suit seeing giant mech armor catches people's attention. I slipped into my armor to place my suit and new weapons in a rucksack. It was early in the morning still as I my helmet folded back on my armor. I looked to see it was eight o'clock galactic time. I walked out my decontamination center as I carried my giant rucksack. I pressed my tact-pad locking it into place as it activated its firewalls. I walked out as I walked down the runway as I walked towards the elevator. Something was wrong in a sense as I saw it come up as I saw a familiar sight was Ambassador Udina there.

"So we meet again Yoko Minamoto, making strides in the military and already improved relations with two factions already…" he said as I was quite.

"I didn't come for games of political stakes in this game; I hope you respect that…" I told as I stepped on the elevator.

"It was out of my hands instead this time, as the council was asking for you instead. Seeing you quick performance in the Alliance, Jondum Bau talked about your ability. Plus the gold monstrosity you have made has panicked the Turian Hierarchy…" he told me as I shrugged.

"Their loss and trying to control what I do… but I did nothing wrong it's not really a mech by Citadel standards.

"True, but still building one and then converting its purpose was a sneaky tactic. The reason we were forced to put your little business on hold you were creating on Eden Prime. They are scared of your tech and ideas…" he told me with concern as I sighed.

"Number this is on the edge of Terminus systems so they have no say on what I do. Let alone what the Alliance tells me with the government…" I told him as we stayed silent down the elevator ride.

"It's not my choice in this matter, but you still have your building built now. So it's a working compromise as of right now. But this meeting with the council is a matter on your tech and what happened in the war…" he told me as he led the way to air car in c-sec.

"So why does a Spectre call me out of the blue… to see who shot down ten ships…" I asked him.

"Saren doesn't like humans, but this stems from First Contact War… he has already a track record delaying our process…" Udina muttered as the air car drove around.

"His claim is the progress we made when in already a century compared to the other races or the fact it's personal…" I asked him as he nodded.

"He had a brother in the war acting as General and he died. So let's some ground rules…" he said as I looked at the aesthetics of the Citadel.

"Ground rules?" I asked him.

"The back ground you carry is already colorful enough seeing your father defended the last city on Shanxi and you destroyed ten ships having three hundred each on a ship. They haven't even made reparations' to the families on Shanxi. So don't bring up the subject at all, when it comes to it. Saren will say things that will most likely offend him and we don't want the Turian councilor mad as well. He is the most respected Spectre they have. He gets results and that's all they care about… and he asked you to be on a mission with you. It could help relations with Turians or make them worse. Two people from the war working together is bad enough…I know your smart and all, but they see us more as bullies of the galaxy placing him in my position. Despite being a good soldier and politician he has made bonds outside the main stay of the government. Where the colonies believe in him and give support that is in the Terminus. Despite being from earth, if you want to be independent, you must learn to protect yourselves. That worked and people come to respect his name as we established colonies." He told me as he drove through the air traffic as I sighed.

"So what type of meeting is this a public one or closed door one…?" I asked him.

"A closed door one, we don't want this to get out and I can't help you with this…" he told me as I looked confused.

"That's correct this is a personal interview and inquiry so I can only offer advice. That's why I came to you, but you know the political game. I just hope your good as your father just like your science. We don't want this cold relationship turn even worse…" Udina told me as the air car stopped now in front of the tower as I got out.

"So it's me running solo, I will do my best then seeing a lot is riding on this meeting…" I said.

"I will be in my office I will be getting a report on what happens… this is more than you. You're one of humanities best and I hope you don't screw it up…" he said as he left zooming back in the air. I carried my rucksack with me as I sighed.

"This is so serious it has him all worked up and now me…" I said as I took the elevator up into the tower as I overlooked the lake of water. I tapped my foot as I took the slow ride up here. "_They have all this technology and elevators are so damn slow." _As it took a couple of minutes the door opened for me as I looked to see the sights. It had a cherry blossom trees; from earth from my home country… it felt like a serene Japanese garden. The stairs looked like defense positions as I walked up the stairs. To see the place that very few people tread only soldiers, C-sec, and politicians were allowed. Very few civilians made it here to real meeting room where they sit down talk in private. I walked up the stairs as I got a few stairs, I saw where they presided. I walked over to meeting room as I laid my rucksack down as s-sec guards checked to see all the weapons stored inside with special hologram touch screen laptop with special analysis. They held it as I secured it again with a code into as I walked into the room. I just took my discs with me seeing I couldn't talk without confusing them on the tech. They didn't find the secret weapons I carried, the ones that would be illegal. I had to carry the regular mass effect weapons for appearance.

I walked into the room as I stood at attention seeing I came a little too early. I saw the Turian councilor Sparatus, Asari councilor Tevos, and salarian councilor Valern walked into the room. "Please, Miss Minamoto, have a seat." said Tevos as I sat down across from them as I crossed my legs.

"Miss Minamoto, we have summoned you here today, because of the incident that took place in Shanxi seventeen years ago…" Tevos told as the Turian councilor eyed me.

"True the incident was left unexplained with the technology used. An eight year child tackling on a fleet and with a heavy mech, the components and nature of this weapon was never explained let alone the construction of a new one was created despite it being banned…" Sparatus told me.

" I'm not aware of any such ban that doesn't have such technology written down, that's what the Alliance promised you but not me… besides it's a not mech and clearly I don't understand the point of this meeting. Clearly you have to state an inquiry on the specifics first…" I told them.

"True seeing a ban that hasn't been called properly let alone studied, we called you for that reason…" Valern told me that.

"Your actions on Shanxi killed 3000 Turians on total of ten vessels' nuking them… not even a solider that's a war crime…" Sparatus told me with discontent.

"You're going to have to be clear on war crimes of such a thing and technology here. First all if we have to clear this matter up, I did to save the people on the planet around my town from dying. I didn't so do it for hate; I did it for the thing I like doing with science helping people. If any of your people's feelings are hurt don't blame me for such a thing. I didn't cause anything at all let alone accept such claims I did wrong. Clearly you thought it was right to attack an unknown race and did not verify it, but you were doing your job…" I asked him.

"Of course we were doing our job…" Sparatus said angrily as I shrugged.

"So they didn't punish the Turians for doing such a thing let alone you accept responsibility… so technically this is uncalled for…" I said as he grunted now.

"True, there was no responsibility taken on both sides, but the point is the technology used, did the Alliance make this model itself…?" Tevos told me as I nodded no.

"No I made this on my time using spare parts the Alliance didn't use. It was purely hobby thing I created with my mother…" I told them.

"You expect us to believe such a thing wasn't designed by Alliance team…" Sparatus protested.

"It wasn't made by a team I was scientist too with my mother… I created and designed all by myself. I clearly like making non-mass relay technology. The teams in New Edo clearly called my project stupid. You can ask each one that was there; well you already asked them yourselves. So let's get to the real point of this, you clearly never met a machine that has not run on the technology everyone uses in the galaxy…" I stated.

"Yes, that's correct the fact you making technology not on the mass effect… has been welcoming and hated at the same time. A Spectre name Jondum Bau told us about you and your technology. It cannot be scanned, hacked, or copy at all posing several risks to security and the well being of others." He said as I nodded.

"True, but it's not reliant on your technology so it would be incompatible and the OS system is completely differs. So it's really not me being the problem, it's attuned for something completely original. The Omni-tool can only pick up the core materials you use, not the things I use and they are unorthodox in nature, such as Nassana Dantius relied so much in technology already produced. She told me to create a way that's possible. It's clearly the two methods are different…" I told him.

"True two different methods are not compatible, that does explain why it doesn't work. The reason to making such technology…" Valern asked me.

"Because I never like mass-relay technology frankly, I don't see what's so great wasting so many resources on such a thing…" I said as they were taken back.

"So you support the Terra Firma party…" Sparatus mumbled as I nodded no taking them back.

"I just clearly hated the limitations placed on dead technology, as a scientist it's a bad thing. It doesn't feel like your own accomplishments following after the dead. I could accomplish things people didn't think about without it. The mech is clearly one of the few things I created. When I look at everyone races contribution I limitations, such as genetic problems in other races, that everyone has the same technology, meaning a linear based and predictable path and I just clearly didn't like such limitations without being unique. I simply stated that we each have our path we take, but clearly it was taken out of context by fools, saying that we can possibly take different paths to solving problems. I'm not racist or some xenophobe. I clearly wanted to make new technology my way. That's why I even hate my government for such notions of new technology…" I said as they were a little shocked.

"I want the ban taking off mech seeing that the Alliance has no claims to it… that it was my idea and I have proof. I will you give a basic schematic, showing you the process and train of thought behind it…" I said as I let them insert the disk as it showed it was project done over time.

"So it was clearly a thing built out of pure interests…" Valern noted as I got my disk back.

"You expect us to lift a ban on something we have never seen ourselves…" Sparatus told me as I nodded.

"Clearly meaning the deal the Alliance and Turians brokered by the council is invalid all together, so meaning the ban is lifted due to my evidence…" I said as Tevos nodded.

"True councilor Sparatus the alliance did an illegal act claiming it as theirs. So the machines parts collected by her family were just hers. So the ban has to be taken off because it's illegal deal that your government is tied in as well." Tevos spoke as he grumbled in disbelieve.

"Yes if you think about it she can sue the Turian Hierarchy and her government for blocking an idea that's not yours to challenge…" Valern told him.

"Fine then can we support a ban on any new development in the future…" he said.

"I'm not selling my ideas to the Alliance… I never had interest of giving my technology away to a bunch kids, but what I really wanted to open up a business of my own. This ban and suspicion along with the spies trying to look at my work, clearly STG cells operating on Arcturus Station." I told them as they looked shocked.

"So you notice that…" Valern said as I nodded.

"Well seeing Asari commandos, Jondom Bau is clearly STG as well. Plus the Turian spies are recognizable. It's not that hard to notice them because tendencies they employ…" I said.

"The ban is lifted from the mech idea…' Tevos said.

"Thank you councilor, I wasn't going to press charges until my idea was contested again…" I said as it stopped Sparatus all together.

"Fine then…" he said as I won this round…

"Now onto the other matter for this, your technological skills and black ops…" Valern told me.

"We were told of inquiry with your devices and wanted to see how they work forehand. Seeing Saren has placed notice of your technology not being the same as ours. We were hoping that you will do a mission with him…" Tevos said.

"He has more important business then be for a simple show and tell…" Sparatus told them as he disagreed.

"Fine then I really didn't want to talk about my technology at all anyway thanks Councilor Sparatus. I really don't like sharing my secrets let alone with people I don't know and trust in general. I can't even think what will happen if someone got their hands on it…" I said as I got up.

"Since Saren is supposedly busy with something maybe you can do it by yourself. The Alliance has been sending you on missions that they call for you…." Valern told me as I stood at attention.

"Well I see the ambassador will be happy to make me do… I have free time until next call. I was supposed to check in with you for this mission. So I might as well take it then… I said as two nodded.

"It's dangerous one in Terminus system on a moon called Augustus. There was a finding there that was vague… it's was near Turian owned colony called Nero. There has been no word of either the two…" Tevos said as I nodded.

"Another dig site…" I asked.

"We think that's the case and raiders are trying to get to the sight… it's apparently big enough that would occupy to recover it." Valern told me as I nodded.

"Well I have no time to lose then seeing there is no information on the matter…" I said as I left the room.

"Can you explain your rash behavior councilor Sparatus?' Tevos asked.

"You're asking that walking nightmare to do things and then unban the mechanized monster of a weapon!" Sparatus fired back.

"This could have been easily pushed into court seeing that you can't decide banning an object that doesn't belong to a party. Even the Alliance could have been hit as well with this. But you keep placing hate and blame into this. She didn't bring up any hate at all and brought validate reasons for her actions with proof of what she did… she was only a little girl at that point in time…" Valern told him.

"You're going let loose cannon with ideas that can do harm run around…" Sparatus said.

"A loose cannon, that is far from it seeing her ideals are mocked by the general population… the fact starting her own business was her idea. To prevent the knowledge from spreading, Matriarch Benezia thought differently of her. It's not about the ideals at all; it's merely what she did in the orbit of Shanxi…" Tevos told him as he groaned.

"You came off as xenophobe, racist, and spiteful councilor. Even I could sense she was telling the truth. She never hated anyone and never once complains about what the Turian fleet did to Shanxi. Saying you were doing your job and she did what she done to help her people… next time you bring up such a thing we will talk about your resignation… Councilor Valern can you ask if it's possible to link up with Saren then…" Tevos said as the door opened to reveal a gray armored Turian who sat at attention.

"So you already finished the mission we gave you…" Tevos said as he nodded.

"Of course, how did the meeting go?" Saren said.

"Well it ended in the fact that we banned it and only it for it to be revived…" Sparatus said as Saren stared.

"Seriously you will let such a monstrosity as that walk around like that. I thought this deal of the Alliance not making any more…" Saren said having a bit of hate in his voice.

"That was because a third party claimed it was theirs and it was not. Meaning it was illegal action and stealing someone's idea and claimed as there's. So technically both the governments did an illegal action that you both can be sued upon. She declined to sue as long it was not contested and banned…" Valern said as he stayed quiet.

"So where is she?" Saren said.

"Councilor Sparatus said you were busy, so she volunteered to do it alone…" Tevos said as he turned to them.

"True my apprentice Nihulus talked about such a thing, but what if I was aboard to evaluate this machine itself. Plus the fact I really want to see this machine myself for a long time… it would save less time doing inquiry and take me to the mission site…" Saren said.

"Ok then we let 1st lieutenant Yoko Minamoto know that you're coming and you can see for yourself what it can do…" Tevos said as Saren grunted and nodded.

"I'm in charge of this mission if I'm correct…" Saren said as they nodded.

"Yes you're in charge of the mission, but we need to know what the science team has found on moon called Augustus…" Valern told them as they nodded.

"I have my assignment then… I will be at dock 422…" he hissed lowly as he walked away out the room.

"You do see this… well the human term is adding fueling to the fire…" Valern told them.

"True, but expertise in technology that's not understood can help pull it out the site. I know she can move aside and do her duty and Saren can do his…" Tevos said.

"I hope this doesn't end up like the last incident like the last candidate. He help failed the mission so easily…" Sparatus remarked.

"I hope so, but we have a camera running with her equipment. So we will have a live feed. So it will be no he said or she said by the end of this. She has already set up a channel to monitor progress of the mission…" Valern told them as they nodded.

"So it can show how bad she can fail at this mission…" Sparatus told them.

…

Meanwhile...

I had time to buy some supplies for my ship with some ship models I can build to pass the time. I had loaded up on the essentials to the mission and uploaded a secure link the councilors. I haven't had time to adjust to the station let alone take in the sights. I checked to see my core has discharged already… it was ready to go, but I have to wait for Saren to come. I checked up on my ship for repairs as zero-g was on. Everything was a go as I saw the elevator come up as I saw him walking up with a rucksack of his own. He was wearing gray armor as I moved back down to the solid ground.

"Spectre Saren Arterius…" I inquired.

'So this is Nightmare of Shanxi and another machine representing its destructive nature." He said as he looked at it. "Certainly you know that I'm in charge of this mission if I'm correct…" he told me as is shrugged.

"It was supposed to be your mission from what I heard… I understand…" I said as he nodded as he paced.

"I thought you would try to look more intimidating, but the fact is it's really this… what specs does it run on… I need to know if I'm going to hostile situations…" he hissed as I nodded.

"I will give the run down with the basics; I have two drives one having a mass relay functions. Another one I finished that doesn't rely on mass-relays. At top speeds it runs at of 45 mach that equals to 15300 in Meters per Second = 34225 and it has enough firepower to compete with cruisers weapon systems. It doesn't require fuel at all so it will not mess up on the run time. It has missiles, decoys, mines, and stealth technology to hide it…" I said as he looked a bit shocked.

'Stealth technology… useful so you made a ship that was supposed to take centuries…" he said as I shrugged.

"It's in a prototype stage, but I can land on the planet without being detected…" I said as I see distrust already.

"So you're the one shot down ten ships by yourself…" he muttered as I turned to him.

"Will this be a problem because I did such a thing…? I noticed the Councilor Sparatus his distrust of me… so get out now because I have no time for things as hate…" I said as I turned to him as the pretense dropped seeing anger on his face.

"Human you come into the galaxy and bully your way into the citadel council and races. Expanding what takes centuries it takes for others and than you haven't even made it past a hundred with your race…" Saren said in disgust as I nodded.

"Their is more to this I assume, but I'm not arguing politics. You see scientists, solider, and people experience such a thing doesn't have such choices. You were in First Contact war I assume so apparently you lost someone there as well as Councilor Sparatus. I see his hates stems away for what I did. So I think that politics' are stupid in a way. I believed rush judgment as well to expand in a sense. I hate mass-relay tech yet people say the benefits outweigh the risk. So don't think I'm like just every ordinary human Saren. It's Yoko Minamoto and I take pride and what I create, just like you did when you thought you were doing your duty…" I told him as he frowned as he stayed quiet.

"Then why put up with it…" he said as I shrugged.

"Then why do you put up with it? You work for the council, do you not? It was their decision to make such a call. Personally I don't care give into pointless hate… in the end of that a little war. One thing never changed we thought we were doing what's right and our duty… so any other claim you want to say…" I asked him as he was thinking of something.

'Fine then Minamoto, I will be frank with you. Don't mess up my mission let alone slow me down like the one…" he told me…

"Last one…?" I inquired as he looked a little shocked.

"Oh so you don't know about that…" he snide as he paced a bit.

"It's supposed to be classified so I will give you the rundown what happened. A human was asked to be in the Spectres' before and I was asked to oversee his progress…" he told me as I turned my head thinking back to it.

"Isn't that a bit too early we just had that war was eight years from that…" he said.

"True your race has always progressed without a care and bullied others into your demand…" he said.

"Don't count me in the general population, I hated the fact they ignored other possibilities… if you want to say such a claim other people will say the opposite. So get on with this story…" I said.

"He was chosen by Anita Goyle to place a human in the Spectres', she was the old Ambassador of your embassy." He said in disbelieve as I stood still listening to the story. "I was sent to keep tabs on him by the council and evaluate your performance. Just like I'm doing with you…" he snorted as I looked confused.

"I didn't ask for any such a thing, I thought you were leading this…" I asked him.

"You didn't even know that, now that I know why you hate your government… I was sent to evaluate you and they didn't even tell you that…" he said as I nodded yes.

"I didn't get any memo; all I got was to prove my technology was safe to use…" I muttered.

"True the concern of this technology has turned heads and you thought it was inquiry like that… So I will explain this Minamoto, you're training and ops simulated Spectre conditions and Jondum Bau my colleague has noticed this, I have seen the video but it was not impressive just a bunch of mercenaries' with no formal training. Then the incident on Illium caught off guard and fought your way through it all. You have some skill to survive so I was sent evaluate you or more I asked for this myself…" he told me as I look confused.

"So who asked for such a thing…?" I asked him.

"It was not government; it was the council's choice for this I was shocked to see myself. It was actually agreement of all of them. Saying that this needs to evaluate quickly, saying the choices the Alliance gave them were not good enough, but before that the story… I acquired Intel on a rogue scientists funded by Batarian interests. He was trying to set up a facility to develop illegal technology in the Verge. Your Alliance Intel did all the work, but the council wanted me involved. A compromise was made and the candidate was assigned to me to help in my investigation. We tracked the scientists to a refining assembly on Carmala. He was hidden away inside, but he was protected by army of batarian mercenaries. The plan was simple, even a pyjack could do, sneak into the plant and capture the scientist, sneak back out quickly and quietly with minimal effort…" he said as listen to him as he paced.

"So the plan went bad…" I said as he nodded.

"We split up to cover more ground and half way through the mission. He set off a massive explosion by alerting the guards to our facility. The facility was on fire and exploded and it turned into a massacre killing over five hundred people…" he told me.

"So it ended all talks with becoming a Spectre, but I don't see the point of making me one…" I said as he nodded.

"I don't see the point either, you're not special, you only seen a year of actually combat and you're a reckless dreamer…" he said as I shrugged it off.

"I thought you were professional… I believe many things and see different viewpoints. I really don't care of what others think of me. Let alone my cause isn't absurd or reckless; otherwise the data to this ship would be leaked to the Alliance. I want to change the standard of what technology of today, and push it into a new direction with new ideas one day, I didn't make that mech in the war for just killing, I made it because there are other ways and I won't be blinded by others… it seems this talk I so over we are wasting time getting to the system." I told him as he ship opened up as he followed me he had hate for me for sure. Yet it's something any person can reason. We are doing it for the sake of the job as we entered into the decontamination cell. We walked aboard as he looked around as he looked kind of surprised.

"Surprised a bit it reminds you of your vessel set up…" I said as he looked around the ship.

'You designed it on Turian vessel set up…" he told me as I nodded.

"True seeing the fact the Alliance has a bad set up. Plus it wouldn't fit the designs I made. CIC in positioned near the server and processing unit, I have an extra room set up as well. So that one will be yours, the armory is pretty self explanatory to itself. I have signs up for people who haven't been on my ship. So look around if you want or plot the course on the computer as I fly out of here…" I said as he nodded.

"I will look around first, I think you can handle ship vectors to Nero…" he said as I walked back to the pilot seat get ready to take off. Saren looked around seeing the set up.

"_As much I hate to admit the set up is surprising and not what I expected from a Minamoto's ship… maybe the claim they owned such a thing was false after all. How does thing run, I can't use my Omni-tool seeing the incompatible technology." _he walked as he sat in chair to see the CIC was small, but sophisticated as the hologram came on screen. He sat down in the comfortable seat as he tapped the computer. He plotted the course to the colony from the computer as he felt the magnetic clamps unlock. They were away now as the speed sped off.

He noticed a VI to the ship was there…

"VI was built into specs, but does this ship have…" Saren asked it as it revealed a mech like Nightmare…

"This ship has been top secret project and so faculties into its construction are prohibited. But I can tell you how it runs Spectre Arterius. This ship use to run on as the former mech you call nightmare. It was never called that let alone it has a name due to the fact of her constant over thinking. The idea was have to finish fixing defects that exist within the frame, it was supposed to transform into a ship…" it spoke as he looked shocked.

"A defect in the framing…" Saren asked it as it nodded.

"Yes the fact it wasn't top grade quality Palladium and the fact it was already structural weak. The hobby was concluded to a mech instead…" it spoke.

"So what was the purpose of the project…." He spoke.

"Purely was made to show her government to say the ships they were building had limitations. The fact you can build things with dedication in mind. The flaws for modern ships are noted, maneuverability, resources to maintain it, technologies were not available therefore it was limited, and the fact you cannot fire from behind at all…. The vessels used in the battle of Shanxi had an oversight of several design flaws…" it spoke.

"Design flaws... name them…" Saren spoke.

"The fact windows are used without shutters' Hyaku Shiki resolved that problem in a different way. By having multiple advance technology uses optics built into the frame instead." she said as he looked shocked.

"That's not effective as seeing out a window…" Saren said as it nodded no.

"No true ineffectiveness is thinking windows are useful, but in actuality, it only promotes aesthetics, but creates structural weakness., meaning that in space it's hard to see an open from afar unless in a certain range, but to fix that problem advance scans, probes, and sensors were made…" he told Saren.

"That will be all for now…" he said as the VI nodded as it cut off.

"Logging you out then…" It said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Unusual ship and design rather than taking a standard approach… it gives more mystery than answers…" he said as he sat back for the ride.

…

We approached the edge of Turian space where the Terminus Systems were nearby as Saren sat in the co-pilot seat. He looked at the screen zooming in as they were no signs of activity… the space port was demolished. I had the stealth system core I made to block out the heat emissions on. I turned on thermal vision as there was nothing at all… I turned to him as I had my helmet on now.

"How many people were supposed to be here? I got nothing on the comm. buoy in scans…" I said to him.

"It's irrelevant now, we had on to the Augustus moon. He said as I turned it way as I moved to see a grassy jungle.

"Why does a moon have jungle… its supports life…?" I asked him.

"It's one of the few moons left with life that can be supported…" he said as we flow to the planet.

I turned on the scanner as I heard mumbling sounds on the radio. I launched a probe the planet as I kept my distance.

"_We are working on getting this Prothean ship out of the ground, yet the Turians we caught aren't moving fast enough. We don't want the council getting their hands on it…" he said._

"_Skarr I understand we are rushing, but we heard a probe was sent out just now…" he told him as a laugh on the other side._

"_They can't get past AA guns these fool placed up, they would be torn to shreds, let them come then I'm looking for a fight no one messes with the Blood pack…" _he shouted as I cut the feed as I let the probe sonar work itself up as it jammed the process.

"It seems like they are using an ECM jammers and the AA guns are made to keep ships and people from investigating from a nearby system. We will have to on foot then hike the way. I can't rush into the sight, without destroying anything until I get vector. I said as we entered orbit…

…

It was the night sky as we were on the mountainous and jungle moon. I landed up in the mountains to prevent detection. I carried the gear my mother had supplied me along with Archangel my bow with me. It had a special electronic scope tied into its frame with the camera along with my pistol. They were both silent as we stayed along the mountain side. We stayed down as we heard a heavy gunship flying by. It had its searchlight on we ducked between the crevices of the rocks. It passed by as Saren stood up on the ridge now. I moved along making sure my footing is right as I set up comm. between us in the council.

"This is Ghost team here with Spectre Arterius here with lieutenant Minamoto. The situation is far worse than expected the colony wiped out and Terminus gangs are stationed here." He stated on the radio as my camera linked up.

"I heard there was a Prothean ship on the site... we want you to report in on the ships condition we want it intact. We don't want to spark a war with the Terminus System…" Valern spoke.

"What type of solution do you want me to make...? A ship with a huge magnitude is a problem already… seeing you can't send a fleet in…." Saren noted as we over looked the canyon.

"Sending in our fleet in want draw suspicion so it will be ok… we can't let this fall into their hands… do what you need to do…" Sparatus told us.

"What about the civilians?" I fired out as we stood above the ridge as there was silence.

"That is not a priority proceed with the mission…" Saren said as I was taken off guard a bit…

'True this is important to get the ship under control first… proceed with caution it seems like it's just more than the Blood pack here…" Tevos spoke as I shook my head. It's all about just damn results this fool is reckless. I think the story he gave me wasn't entirely the truth… as we overlooked the canyon as he took off as he walked towards he rock.

"I'm splitting up to cover more ground, its works better that way… if your good as they say you won't need my help…" He told me as I shrugged sliding down the ridge as I jumped forward as I landed with a thud. I had a gut feeling this was bad, I had recording camera on the side of my helmet. I walked down the valley I saw Krogan keeping guard as I saw three Vorcha sleeping.

"_Why don't you handle that Krogan, he is yours…" _he said as the radio was cut as I took out a sword walked up behind him as I slashed his legs out. I pulled him back as I cut his stomach, then I stabbed into his throat as he fell on his back. I pulled it out as I lashed the blade out slashing one vorcha's throat. I moved it slicing another one's throat as it retracted. I shot the blade into throat of the last one as scratched the blade in protests as he finally stopped moving. I retracted it back as the blade vibrated the blood off.

"_I thought humans wouldn't use such a primitive weapon on the battle field… it reflects your nature…" _Saren said in contempt.

"I didn't think you were interested in human history… it's what my ancestors used with a twist…." I retorted as he went back into my sheath on my back. I flipped out my bow as I went down the canyon cliff wall. I looked down as I saw five Vorcha down there. I stretched the bow back shooting an arrow into his head dropping him. I pulled back as I shot through their eyes. I walked down as I slid down the hill. I reloaded my bow with more arrows. I tapped my helmet as I scanned the area seeing nothing. I waved my arm up as I checked my long range scanner on Saren's position. He was far off to the east… I moved closing as I went up the hill as I moved as I cloaked myself as I checked my motion sensor as I looked to see Krogan brutalizing a Turian as the Vorcha laughed.

"Saren, I found the workers…" I said as I got no response from it as I checked his position as he disconnected it from me.

"Shit, there is something wrong with this…" I muttered as I let my cloak drop to recharge. I turned to see A Vorcha on the roof with a rocket launcher… I shot out an arrow piercing his forehead with ease. I turned and shot the one nearby him as I turned to storage shed full of Turians. I shot the last two guards overlooking the small settlement. I cloaked myself as I moved down the hill as I came up on the shed. I saw the Krogan sitting down as I walked up to him point blank almost. I swung my sword slitting his throat he slumped over as I walked around back. I cut into the wall from the back of the wall to avoid detection, stabbing the wall and pulled back as I saw Turians move. They seemed shocked to see a human in the midst.

"By the Spirits thank goodness someone came…" one muttered.

"I came to get you out, I lost contact with my acquaintance him… so what's the situation here as I handed them weapons they dropped. They have taken them graciously as they nodded.

"Ever since we found that ship every gang in the Terminus system is interested in it. Yet the fact the ship has a bad reactor that can go at any time… there was computer working still. Yet the fact you have to be expert electrical engineer to get the data off…" he said as I pulled my bow back as I shot a Vorcha off the ledge as he felled into the ravine. I led them along to the shuttle area.

"Why do you need an expert to retrieve some data?" I asked him.

"It's because the ship isn't salvageable let alone be used in the museum. The data disk that no one seems to know about is stuck in a computer. So you have once chance to get it out before it runs out of power… the ship is irrelevant you just need the disk instead. It's all we need… but they killed all the skilled workers and wiped out the colony…" he mumbled as I cleared the path to various shuttles. I waved them all in as they were getting aboard.

"I'm an electrical engineer and a skilled technician… I can get it out before they notice…" I told him as he nodded giving my hard card for it.

"This is a discovery of the century I just hope who ever in working with you noticed that…." He said as I attached to my leg. They activated the shuttles as they flown low altitude pulling away as I reloaded my bow. I pressed my ear piece to connect to the ship as I turned it on.

"Council this lieutenant Minamoto, I found the workers and freed them. Saren has cut off contact so I can't tell him on the new information do you read." I said as it cut on.

"_Is there interference in the area that prevents you from contacting him…?" Valern asked me._

"Shouldn't be it was just sensors for reading what's on the ground. I hard link my suit with my ship for better connection. So it's on his end, do you want me to proceed and take out AA and jammers…" I said.

"_Weird to not hear contact from him and we only here you let along see what's going on. Doing a great job and we don't have to worry about the casualties' when do a bombing. I want you to proceed with the mission Miss Minamoto. From your scanners it says the jamming device is 3 kilometer off into the North. I will try to get Saren on the line…" _Valern said as I nodded.

"Understood I'm moving out with caution and I plan on giving a redirect on the AA to target them. I will my bypass the system and let the fleet control them. I will place a charge on the jammers blocking out the sensor and wait until I'm done with the AA guns." I told him as I moved out through the structures as I went through and made it to a valley seeing a gun ship looking around as giant creatures killing men. I nodded as I went dark and cloaked as I looked up at the gun ship. I replaced my arrow with an EMP arrow, which acts like a sticky grenade. I shot at its shield generator as it experienced a power failure. I shot a super-thermite filled arrow one into the tank as it explode it as it crashed into the valley. I moved forward as they were swept in confusion. I got down the valley as I heard gun fire going off. I looked over the ravine to see a glowing device… I walked up across the ledge as I saw a bridge. I saw Blue sons were fighting the blood pack as I looked around to see they were having a disagreement. I walked over to the device as I placed charges to it… I heard a boom going off as I heard a sound go off…"

"By god he did something stupid I think…" as it blared.

"Forget about fighting each other we have Citadel dogs in the area… Saren Arterius was sighted… yet there someone ran around and freed the workers…" he shouted at they turned their focus to me as my cloak was down almost…

"There, it's a human!" one shouted as one shot at me knocking away my cloak the EMP triggered as it knocked out everything. I placed the charges as I ran forward. My camera and optics was on still. I flipped out my pistol shooting them, the particles coming from my hair emitted. Their guns were overheating as I was shooting them down. I raised my hand up casting a giant singularity as it cut them all as I toss three spike grenades from my shield as I ran forward.

"_Lieutenant what happened there?" _Valern shouted as me as I crushing them with my biotics… I slashed down he last one that saw me. I let the hair retract as I placed my weapons up I reloaded my pistol as I moved on. I tapped my helmet as I ran forward to hiding spot as I waited for my equipment to recharge.

"Saren detonated something on the… I don't seeing I can't find his position. Now they know that I'm here as well. They were fighting amongst each other to keep and now the refocused… what do you want me to do? Abandon all principal and retrieve the data no matter what…" I mumbled on the radio watching my system recover…

"_This seems troubling… I don't know what he is doing, but I want you grab the data and leave… Saren can leave by his self and they might try to blow it up. The blood pack is known for doing hasty things, retrieve it no matter what… call you ship and pull out… I give you authority to override all methods…" _he shouted as I took off down into ravine… I saw a giant ship in a giant crash crater as I smirked as I pushed off biotically as I ran down the ravine as I flipped forward jumping. I landed and slide down as I got to the ship as I heard my radio cut on…"

"Minamoto, I'm pinned down near an AA tower…" he said as I turned on my radio.

"What the hell happened? How the hell there was an explosion…" I shouted through it.

"_Apparently they sighted me early and recognized who I was… apparently you communications' gave me away when we are supposed to go silent…"_ he said as the sound of firefight went off as I grunted.

"_Saren we been trying to get a hold of you for a while… there is nothing wrong with the communications. We have been using this line longer than you and she hasn't been detected…" Valern noted. _I nodded trying to find a way in as I saw the glass was broken out. I slipped into the ship as I looked to the bridge was mostly destroyed as I saw a computer where analysts sits as I checked its wires.

"_Apparently the blood pack was working with the other two factions…" _Saren grunted as the sound of gunfire run out. I was connecting the wires as fast as possible.

"_They plan on blowing up the site seeing they can' take it…" _he said as I got the computer to work as I was letting it download the data. It copied on the disc as it came out. I used my bitoics to pick it up to see the disk was well structured. It was mint condition as I placed in the case. I placed it in my armor as I smirked now.

"I have the disc…do you want me to go back…" I said on my radio as I was kicking out the window with haste.

"_It pains me to say it, but you are on your own Saren." _Henoted as I got out and time as I saw Hyaku Shiki flying above as it transformed and landed near the sight.

"_I understand then, I will find a shuttle and leave then…" _Saren grumbled as Valern came back to me now.

"_Get out of there Lieutenant I'm sorry you couldn't take AA guns… so you might be hit…" _

"Will do I will be back at the Citadel soon as possible!" I shouted as the hand picked me up. I got in the cockpit as I got in the seat. My screen was online as I flew up. I transformed back to a ship, I sped off as I felt a shake hit me. I looked to see my barriers were dropping as I kicked the speed up to full speed as I out fly the AA guns. I clicked my detonator to blow up it not out the jammer. I shot a barrage of missiles out as it knocked down an AA tower. I made it to orbit as my shields dropped. I turned on my slip space drive for the first time. A waning purple glow ripped into space as the orb was there through my ship. I touched it as I made the proper coordinates with my VI. I shot through the purple light as I sat back in my seat. I looked to see the plating was pierced some as I sighed. I took of my helmet now as I shrugged my head.

"That god damn bastard I played it to my feeling in my intuition. He wanted my ass to fail badly; luckily I recorded everything and hard linked into my suit. I will see what the council will say now…"

…

I made it back to the citadel in four hours… it was a good progress, but it was too slow unlike Relays. Yet the first time was a success and got me to my designation perfectly. I walked into the council tower. I was exactly pissed with my report and video in hand. I walked into the meeting room again as it was the next day. I walked to the tower as I laid my rucksack out, with my armor repaired as I made it to the meeting room. I saw councilor Valern and Tevos there already.

"It seemed you made it ok, councilor Sparatus couldn't make it… Saren is helping coordinate the fleet…" Tevos said as I walked up to the desk I placed the disc there with my report and video.

"I record all my actions on the mission for correct facts…." I said Valern check the disk.

"You did great work for retrieving and saving the workers, yet something was off in the mission…" Valern said as it caught Tevos off guard a little. He played the film back he let her watch my motions…

"When I looked at the things you sent and equipment my team was asked to look at… there was no problems with your communication system at all. It's was the most secure and it had the strongest signal." He said as he stopped the feed.

"What do you mean Councilor Valern, I thought Saren's report said she alerted their position…." Tevos asked him as he nodded no.

"Well I she forgot to mention she records her missions for correctness and things don't fall back on her… Jondum Bau was impressed with the honesty. The equipment cannot splice video feed, once its starts and stays like that. I had them look at the last video it couldn't be tampered. Plus she wired me into her helmet feed with a team of analysts'. It's just as I suspected…" Valern said to us.

"The conclusion is…" Tevos said.

"Saren's emotions are getting in the way…" he told us as I sat down.

"I thought this was clear…" Tevos said to him as he nodded showing his report…

"The live video feed that was recorded showed she was doing more than well, the live feed we got showed no problems on her end near perfect until the explosion went off. What I'm trying to get out his views on humanity clouded his judgment. I knew this was bad from the start when Saren asked for her. He wanted to see her fail badly due to what happened on Shanxi. Sparatus has acted rather impulsively towards her. It's no doubt what's happening…. I'm sorry Lieutenant for not brining you up to speed." Valern said as I turned my head in sadness.

"This was attempting to patch up bad blood between us wasn't it…?" I said as they nodded.

"We should have told you about this from the start… yet you complied with the orders given to you, plus you never acted in hate. Thank you for assisting in the data recovery. The ship was destroyed, but you recovered this disk detailing its design was superior in nature." Tevos said as I sighed.

"So what was the Spectre thing he talked about…?" I asked them.

"So he told you, you were added to the Spectre candidate list, we thought it was too early… so we decided on a little test to see you can get the job done. It proves the fact you can get it done… we hope to see your future endeavors in the field Yoko Minamoto. You are far different from what we first expected…" Valern told me as I nodded as I got up bowing.

"Thank you for having me then… I will see the Ambassador seeing he wants an update… I hope there is no bad blood between me and Saren…" I said as they nodded leaving.

"She doesn't have hate and malice like most of the other candidates we looked at personally. I can see the truth coming for her. She would have gone back for him if you just said so…" Tevos said as he nodded.

"True she has promising abilities and great mind as well… we will place her under preferred candidate list then. She has already gotten the qualities of a Spectre already; she just needs a lot more time now to hone her skills more…." Valern said as Tevos nodded.

"That seems more agreeable and I will write a report to Ambassador Udina. She actually succeeded where the last candidate couldn't do, beat Saren at his own game, I will place her under the list. She is our top pick as now… I wonder if she is able to run missions that we can't send our Spectres' on due to them being well known." Tevos told him.

"Let me place in a call then see if it's doable… I know the Alliance will be happy to make some progress again…" Valern said as he tapped his Omni-tool.

…

I made it to embassy with ease as I walked in carrying my rucksack. I walked in as she as the door opened up. I saw him sitting as his desk now. I walked up to him as I carried a OSD card as I laid it on the table now. He was reading something with a smile on his face,

"I got a report back and you did more than great, you found out Saren's views were biased. The mission went more than great and meeting went well without incident… I can see why your father went into politics and you were smart as to cover your bases. They took his name out to studying Spectres' though it only hurt his cause even more. Admiral Hackett will have more debriefings with you…" he said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was supposed to head back to him personally… what's changed in such short amount of time…" I asked him.

"You improved relations with two of three main governments… seeing you can work in other black ops teams…" Udina told me as I was in shock.

"That has to be some mistake why would they want me to join their black ops teams…" I asked him.

"It will brief moments of time you join up with them. You are placed on the candidate list with other names I'm researching. So it really helps having a diverse back ground to show we can work with other teams. I didn't expect you to get such an opportunity, get some rest in the apartment I have already set up for you on the Citadel…" he said as it seemed to make his day happy. I can't work on my company and who to damn higher. I picked up the room number key as I sighed. I keep spiraling down into more junk each time. It's not even mine to begin with.


	8. Massacre Princess

**A/N Last chapter I didn't get all the reviews I like to see… but I would like to say thank you for supporting my story… I'm getting into critical parts in the story and I don't like boring you to death with all details… so I would like to tell you it's going to start in ME1 soon. So please look out for it next chapter… but also there was some major consideration to move it forward. I also found a lot of plot holes in the story that seemed unbelievable. I will try to keep it part of the story and at times no… I don't want it to be cannon mass effect with plot holes. For example Liara knowing how to fight soon as she joins… it was wrong when you thought back to it… so I plan on being different. So I hope you read and enjoy the new chapter along with the review. I will have the next chapter probably around this week…**

…

It felt like years passed by me as I felt like I was adult truly, buy my ideals and good deeds paid the price for the first time in my life. It was the year 2178 I was on the moon called Torfan in the Skyllian Verge, as I walked out of the bunker as the smoke was blown out into the air around me. I was the only left wearing my white armor stained of crimson blood that made me look like a killing machine I saw Hyaku Shiki stand there as it over looked the stars. I walked to the temporary command post nearby as I saw a man crying as he curled into a ball. He had red hair and brown eyes that he had a tanned complexion. He wore soldiers' armor having the major's insignia. He was crying what happened here as I felt solemn as well. I walked over to Major Kyle as I took of my helmet he looked up at me.

"W-what happened to my men…? He asked me as I shook my head; I held my sword containing red blood as my body was covered with blood.

"They didn't make it…" I said as ships flew over the sky as shuttles touched down to the ground…

…

Uncharted Space in the Skyllian Verge

…

It was three years of work with the Alliance and Council adding in some black ops movements and training people in engineering. I never had a chance to start my business fully seeing the chance keeps sweeping by me, yet at the same time I had to make sure all contingency were planned in order to make it successful. I needed workers to help me, people I can trust not to throw information into terrorist hands and Shadow Broker's hands as well. The teams I worked with in three years were mostly composed of STG squad or Turian squads called Cabals that were biotics. The Cabals were ostracized for having the ability itself and all of them were grouped together, meaning that they didn't share the same love for the fellow Turians. They felt unequal and the fact didn't hate me at all, They were glad that I killed the whole lot of them at Shanxi in a way to show them that throwing numbers wasn't good enough. We were sent to Krogan DMZ as a joint human and Turian task force under General Septimus Oraka. He was a cantankerous old war dog but he was also level-headed and sensible.

Over the past years several events happened besides taking part in reconnaissance or assassination missions, I participated in War games at Pinnacle Station, The war games I hacked STG mainframe under ten minutes as well. I also participated in the team based games like capture the flag, team slayer, and rumble pit for all solo battle. I was really proud of achievements. I participated in the Olympics for Japan, getting gold under gymnastics and swimming was one of my proudest moments as well my families'. I had also set up a proxy company to send contracts to me when I wasn't near any of my labs, though I didn't have any people for it yet, well the ones I could not trust at all or have the skills to start up my company.

The blitz attack that happened on Elysium in 2176 that repelled ground forces until reinforcements (air support)' came, by a single man named John Shepard held off the attack single handily until they came. He was awarded a Star of Terra and promoted to lieutenant commander. After that fiasco by the alliance happened I finally was promoted N7 designation which means to the nth degree and seven being the final level that year. I didn't think it was actually impressive and all the hype around it. It just showed the fact the Alliance wasn't doing its job seeing a man on leave handle the situation. Calling him the Lion of Elysium was absurd in a way… I told them about the rumors of an attack in the making and yet they didn't take it seriously. It could have been prevented from the start, it was an untrained slaver attack and it was bound to be beaten back easily if someone has the balls. Later that year I found out that Kai Leng the one I said was going to cause an incident sooner or later, well after completing N7 training and made first lieutenant. He killed a Krogan in heated match of words with his service issued knife on the Citadel… He was sentenced with first degree murder and went to prison, later after that I felt It felt like I was being overshadowed working in espionage so much, that they were trying to reevaluate me and stop me at every turn.

In 2177 was a year that I was contracted for another job for, the colony of Akuze went dark all of a sudden along with the pioneer team… well seeing the bits of body parts strewn across the ground as the colony laid to waste. I did an analysis and deep sonar scan with echolocation equipment as I made various tremor devices to test my little theory correct. Thresher Maws ripped the colony up and the team who made camp there. I watched and study them for weeks learning what they do along with poison. It was a spore based creature, that spread around due to soldiers or aliens going to planets. It takes thousands of years to make them big they stand 100 feet in the air, while the rest the body underground. I cleared the nest with Hyaku Shiki using its beam rifle to melt through thick skin it had. Placing a concoction of napalm down into it' destroying them and the spores. After that I was proposed to design and advance hover tank seeing the Mako or the Grizzle made was no good now seeing that the creatures can feel out using vibrations. They offered 240 million credits for this contract, wanting not have another tragedy again like this.

Early in year 2178 where I attended Joker's graduation with my family… were he got top honors in his flight school. Everyone was appalled to think the sick crippled kid beat them all. We took Joker out around the town in Japan for fun and treated him before he was deployed on an actual ship. He finally got to fly my ship again as I converted to a new operating system to help with the manual control problem. I called it the Psycho-frame; it was mind-machine thing I created, it turned the brains thought into bits of data so the machine will respond. So I let him test it out and it worked to great success, it had to use a huge bulb like device over his head to make it work, and rotating balls aligned with his nervous system to control ,that helped made the response time increase greatly to unreal levels. There were certain variables the VI couldn't calculate it seeing VI couldn't make auto adjust or correction when needed in time. I had to place A.I. blue boxes to keep up with the pace of the device; it was still a prototype in the works when I showed it to him in the beginning of the year.

I just finished up doing recon and finding new metals in parts of the galaxy, at least I can get the supplies to make my business happen when I have the time. I was about to go straight back to the station as I heard my message system beep, it was emergency call from Admiral Hackett.

I pressed the button as hologram popped up in front of me showing his form in blue glow.

"Lieutenant commander Minamoto, it's good to see you're doing well… you know that I don't call you for simple things…" he told me as I nodded.

"What's going on Admiral and what do you need this time?" I asked him.

"Ever since the blitz we were planning a strike on the ones who staged the attack. It took two years and your Intel helped us pin it down. Yet there is something wrong with the operation and were losing our men. Something is going down Major Kyle isn't responding back after the first casualties… I want you to get down and rectify the problem ASAP. We need to know who was actually behind the attacks so you have my authority to detain anyone and data involved. The place you will be going will be Torfan and the underground bunkers must be a problem for the troops." He said.

"What happens when if no one listens to me when I get there…?" I asked him as he sighed.

"It seems like nothing gets past you." he said as I nodded.

"The people mostly assigned might be from Elysium or people hating aliens in disguise, I know many of them slipped through the crack, but when I detained some of them, what do you want me to do if they don't stand down…" I told him as he looked firm at me.

"Well we need info on who done this, plus if they don't stand down… you have the authority to take them down any means possible. Detaining them can help our cause and save more lives… It's the last option you can do before light up… save this operation. We need this victory to show the ones who did that it won't go away unless they are punished…" he told me.

"I will make it a happen then…" I told him as he nodded.

"This is Admiral Hackett out…" he told as it cut out as I plotted course to the moon called Torfan. I knew this was bad from the looks of it already; this was more of a revenge operation. I turned heading to the moon full speed. Hopefully I wasn't too late…

…

Torfan it was a desolate moon that you can breathe like Augustus. My reactor, boosters, and drive core need to recharge. I had no transmissions coming from their camp. I entered the atmosphere as I landed near the camp. I had my white heavy armor on as I picked up an SMG, DMR, Shotgun I called Hammer Head which was a pump action shotgun. I picked up frag grenades, EMP grenades, and smoke bombs. I placed my sword up in my shield as I picked up ammo for all I need to go down into enemy territory… I placed on my helmet as I walked out the air lock as I jumped down as my boosters turned. I landed with a thud as I saw a group of beaten people… I looked over to see a red headed man freaking out, as I walked up to camp as I saw one man walking up to me.

"So you came along with the reinforcements so we can drive out the bastards for good…. where the rest of your men…" he said

"I am the reinforcements…" I answered as a woman got up.

"The Alliance sends one person along to help clean this up… what are they thinking!" she shouted as it seemed like they frustrated so easily, as I shrugged.

"Where is Major Kyle then…?" I asked as the pointed to man breaking down… I walked up to him as he looked up.

"You brought the reinforcements needed so we can EVAC…." He said as he had worry in his voice as I nodded no.

"I was sent to make sure you live, but what type of training have you done…" I said as I looked at him.

"Mostly VI training… I went to officer's school…" he told me as I looked at him.

"VI training… you shouldn't be Major how long have you been in the field…" I asked him.

"T-two years…" he murmured as I shook my head.

"So are you fit to command and if not who was leading the teams…" I asked him.

"Lieutenant commander Warren Rogers… well he died trying to get in the bunker… along with three-fourths of my unit. It was 130 men to do this and now as you can see… I lost 97 men already… leaving 33 men with me so I called for backup…" he said as I looked at these men. They all had some VI training by the looks of it as I nodded my head.

"What about the bunkers? Which one can I enter through still…?" I asked as he pointed over to on in the distance as I moved away.

"Keep your men here… I'm going in alone…" I told him as he nodded.

I ran over towards the base as I looked to see the dead bodies littered the ground it looked just like a massacre happened here. I looked down to see the bunker as I tapped my helmet as Tact-pad sent a signal as it bounced off the surrounding area… I saw anti-armor explosives on the side of the doors with pressure plates as the trigger. I walked down the corridor as I held up my SMG; I had used my tact-pad remotely to hack into the bombs system turning it off. I looked to see a camera there as I hit my sabotage feature as I ran forward towards the door; it was locked up by the time I reached it. I looked back collecting the bomb I disabled earlier for the door, resetting the bomb; I tapped on my tact-pad as it exploded blowing open the door as I ran on in. I saw some Batarians coughing as some laid dying as I came and shooting them square in their foreheads leaving the four dead… I walked around as I saw some doors were closing.

Four more Batarians came from one door… as I waved my hand up casting a singularity. I threw a frag grenade into them as it explodes killing them… It seemed like this base was lacking people due to the blitz and support crumbled… I turned back around seeing another door needed to be bypassed at the end of the hall. I flipped out my shotgun now with my shield as I bypassed another door.

…

The Batarian commander looked at the camera's seeing a giant white armored solider coming. His subordinate looked at him.

"Sir it seems like some commando is coming down here in force!" he said as he noticed the concern of his men.

"Get the rockets launchers on the ready… once we kill this one we can probably evacuate. We just need more time…" he told him as he nodded.

Several soldiers appeared in front of the door having grenade launchers and rockets on the ready. The door opened seeing the white armor solider as the open fire sending a stream of rockets at the door causing an explosion of fire to form at the front the door. Some of the Batarians cheered smirking, seeing that there was no chance someone survived the bombardment. They looked to see the smoke clearing up as the blue visor lit up…. they looked in fear as it made mechanized sound as flicker of bright blue barrier around. Seeing the warrior jump and slammed the fist into the ground knocking everyone over. The sniper up top was hit by a blue biotic bullet. He was smashed into the wall as he died on contact as they saw the solider look back down killing three people with a shotgun. It then placed its hand together dropping it. Making a purple dark void in hand as it launched out its hand it slammed into the floor sucking them up. Compressing them together as it distorted they were screaming in agony and pain as imploded on them. The last one left was a trooper who looked off in fear.

"I surrender it's not worth my life!" he shouted as he saw the figure picked up the shotgun. It jumped down pointing at him to drop all weapons…

"Turn around and I will place these cuffs on you…" he heard the voice say to him as he did with hesitantly.

"You aren't going to kill me…" he murmured as he saw the person nodded cuffing him.

"Answer my question first for me… who started the attack on Elysium and name top guys for me… then I will focus my attention elsewhere…" the masked voice told him as he nodded.

"Um the person who started was um…Elanos Haliat a Turian… he used to be a prominent leader… but the attack was repelled, and then he was ousted for his failure, and the one helping him was Ka'hairal Balak he provided the muscle…" he said as she nodded making sure he couldn't.

"Sit tight don't expect a miracle to happen… if my government won't kill you , it will be imprisonment in jail, but if you help me now I can see to you making a deal…." She told him as waved his Omni-tool.

"You want data… I can give it to you… I have the code for the data banks… if you don't use the password it will delete data…" he told her as she transferred the code to her tact-pad. She moved on deeper inside the base…

…

"Sir we have a problem this solider took rockets and grenades head on, killed almost all of them, but kept only one alive and he squealed!" he shouted at his commander as he sighed now. The data banks were being transferred over now along with the credits. He slammed his hands on the table.

"God damn it! They sent a fucking killing machine in a miniature tank armor… get the hostages now… let's if we can negotiate with this one!" he shouted.

…

I blasted two Varren down with my shotgun as I waved my hand up lifting up the last Varren. I whipped out my sword slashing off its head as if flew by… I looked around as I numerous dead bodies. I managed to subdue another five in the data bank room… they had no combat experience at all. I moved down to the hangar they had as I moved on the catwalk to see they were loading things up into transport ships. I threw EMP grenade down into their midst of security mechs knocking them off line. I threw a warp making a small blue explosion turning them to bit. I jumped down as I hit the ground as I casted a stasis bubble on a man with a rocket. I flipped out my SMG shooting him down as I saw more dock workers… they raised their hands up in surrender.

"You know the drill grab the restraints and place them on each other… hurry it up and make no sudden moves … if you want to live don't try anything…!" I shouted as the picked up the slave restraints placing on each other until it got to the last one, placing it on him as I continued my campaign into the bunker getting close to the command center place here. I walked down as I saw they were on one side of the room. They were twenty five humans in the room, three Asari, four Salarian's as one waved his hand up.

"Don't move human… whatever you are you demon…" he said as I moved forward reloading my gun. I look to ten batarian holding assault rifles in hand. This was bad seeing they can easily kill everyone as they looked tired, malnourished, beaten, and bruised.

"You know what's going to happen despite the hostages being here…" I told him as he sighed.

"I have seen you how you operate so there might be some chance to walk out of here. Even if it's jail it's better than dying, or you can let us go in exchange for these hostages… You can return 32 people back home if you just let us leave…" he said as they had fear in their eyes as I sighed. I looked at my shield with the last EMP grenade in it.

"In thirty seconds you will die and no hostage will die… how do you like that, I bet you all the millions of credits I just took from you…" I said as they looked in disbelieve with the Hostages as one pointed the gun at Asari's head.

"You don't understand the position I have human…" he said as he watched a grenade fly out into group of people.

'You would kill the hostages!" he said as it went off knocking everything off line… they heard the hiss coming from the weapons as they overloaded. I flipped out my pistol shooting with my SMG as the room was dark. It was illuminated by the bullets as the lights flicked I reloaded them as I attached them to my body pulling out my sword. The lights flickered on once again as I stabbed into his arm picking him as he yelped in pain…

"So you thought I would just kill everyone I'm not like you all. But I will tell you this I don't compromise on terrorists… you're under arrest by Alliance command…" I murmured as dropped to the floor placing restraints on him.

"Thank god you saved us…" one person murmured as I tapped my helmet for my radio…

"Ground team I will need help with hostages and slaves captured…." I said over the radio as I waited for the teams to arrive.

…

The teams came in as the hostages were free; I rounded up all the Batarians as I picked up supplies for myself… I lead them towards a transport as I turned to see civilians' with guns. I waved my gun up as I moved in front…

"Solider take the weapons from them… they are obviouslyshell shocked…" I told them as I looked to see they were pointing their guns at the Batarians as well at them.

"Lieutenant commander Minamoto, move out the way, these bastards burn our colonies and enslave our people…" one man shouted.

"You don't know what they did to us! They raped us and treated us like livestock…" one woman shouted holding a pistol.

"They are going to be placed on for trial to show what we do to attacks like these, in the long run the information they give can save more lives…"

"Shut up we were ordered to kill them all and that's what we will do!" the lieutenant of the group shouted as the Batarians looked in fear now.

"You're not our leader lieutenant commander and I appreciate the help, but these bastards have to die!" he shouted as I nodded.

"They are going to kill us like animals!" one of the ones said behind me.

"That's because you are animals!" a man shouted as I shrugged.

"I will kill you all if you don't stand down and take the civilians' weapons… you are all mentally unstable now. Major Kyle doesn't have chain of command any more…" I told as they had their hands on the trigger. I pulled out my sword and SMG now as I stood in front of them…

"Everyone open fire kill the lieutenant commander too for being an alien whore!" he shouted as they fired gun I created shockwave knocking down the civilians. I slashed a man's off as he screamed as I fired point blank into his helmet. Blowing his brains out as I spun cutting men down as everyone was gunning them down as they tried killing me. I ran out of ammo for my SMG as I threw it to the ground. I increase blue biotic barrier around my body as I was cutting them down more and more.

"If you don't stop…. I will kill you all!" I shouted.

I looked around seeing the room covered in blood as I looked to see I was covered in blood too. I looked down around seeing the civilians I knocked out due to biotic shockwave. They were alive unlike the rest… I walked in the blood hearing splashing from my feet. The radio was still on from their suits, I knew know that Major Kyle all what happened down in here in the bunker.

I looked down to a one batarian moving still as I need down to give medi-gel… he nodded his head…

"F-for being h-human, you had n-nobility and d-distinction… it wasn't your f-fault… we d-deserved it. Thanks for trying though… you were just doing the job like you were asked to do…" he murmured panting heavily as I gave him pain medicine to make it easy on him.

"H-human w-what's y-your name…" he murmured as I took off my helmet.

"Yoko Minamoto…" I told him as he smiled grimly.

"Thanks for all you done…" he said as he slumped over as I picked up my helmet. I looked around picking up my blood soaked gun. I flicked the blood off my gun. I attached it to my back. The death toll today was over hundred people on both sides. I shook my head as I walked out the bunker treading slowly as I saw blood falling off my armor. I heard crying going on as I walked up the hill now. I saw Major Kyle curl into a ball as he cried and scream as I saw the radio was on with visuals of the fight… I took off my helmet as I looked at him with a solemn look as I held my sword. He looked up at me crying.

"W-what happened to my men…? He asked me as I shook my head; I held my sword containing red blood as my body was covered with blood.

"They didn't make it…" I said as ships flew over the sky as shuttles touched down to the ground… now I walked away to greet them. Some of the soldiers were shocked to see me covered in blood as they went to check on Major Kyle. Some were in awe looking at me as I walked up seeing Admiral Hackett touched ground now. He looked at me as he was in shock as well.

"What the hell happened here lieutenant commander!" he asked me as I gave him a OSD card.

"The situation was the worst case scenario, but it wasn't a complete lost… I have some names on the people who done the attack on Elysium…" I told him as he nodded looking at the data and video. Some soldiers were coming out the bunker coughing and throwing up. Some stared at me as they walked by helping the civilians that were blood soaked and scared now as they looked at me…

"How can someone so beautiful just massacre everyone like some butcher…" one man said as he friend patted his shoulder.

"Butcher is for someone who didn't care… she is the massacre princess… or in my native tongue you would say Benihime. It means crimson princess for the blood she wears…" he said as Hackett looked at me.

"This was not something I hoped for… I know you went by the books… but we will have inquiry into your actions… Get cleaned up and head back to Arcturus Station… I will be reviewing the data and the teams on the ground will collect everything…" he said solemnly as I walked away putting on my helmet. I went back to my Hyaku Shiki as I went back to face something I feared. My actions were noble, but it paves the road to hell…


	9. Fallout

One month later

A private inquiry into the matter of that happened on Torfan was already in motion.

I wore my dress blue. My father was representing me in this matter. Admiral Hackett and Terra Firma party leader was here in the meeting room on Arcturus Station.

"This is gross injustice of what you are trying to play. She did everything by the book like the Alliance code asked for. The soldiers' would not listen to their superior." My father ranted at the Terra Firma party leader, Charles Saracino. He had black hair and brown eyes as he waved his hands up in defense.

"I know your position in all this, but if we leak the fact that we have weak military, it will show that the men mutinied against her orders. He said as my father slammed his hands on the table.

"They weren't doing their damn jobs, you got to be fucking kidding me? If they listened to her and we wouldn't be here today, yet you now want to give these people a closed casket service and honorable discharge with posthumous medals. We have not addressed the true issue yet!" He said as I staid quiet.

"What you're asking for is ridiculous itself Mr. Saracino even though it makes us look weak this is a serious problem we are facing." the admiral told him.

"We just proved we can defended our colonies, and if there here this it will opposite effect." he said as he was cut off.

"I don't give a fuck what you say." my father said coldly as he shut up. "As a solider myself at one time, the problem we are facing now is the Alliance itself. The men on the ground aren't ready for actual combat or protect our colonies. The Alliance VI training is insufficient unlike the N7 academy training. It does not teach of advance concept of the ever-changing. Officer's school is just the same way. We also too stretched out, defending political interests and public interest?" Isamu roared as Hackett agreed looking at the files.

"I seen everyone's record that was on the mission, they joined right after the blitz on Elysium 2166. I see the problem now since it's presented itself, but we aren't negotiating on the matter for traitors." Hackett told him as he looked annoyed now.

"Well what about the fact she guarded terrorists the one who did this to our colony and our people, she is the traitor here?" he said as I looked at him now.

"Aren't you the brave for defending our colonies?" I muttered sarcastically.

"That's right; I won't let you tarnish her name with your political agenda, that was a completely out of the line comment Mr. Saracino. The only reason this is not a tribunal yet, it is because information would clear her of any wrong doing." Hackett told him as he waved his hands trying to defend himself.

"I'm sorry then, but what good will it do, to keep them in our custody?" He said as we all nodded.

"The point was to gain more Intel to see if the Batarian government was involved. The data we retrieved shows a batarian named Balak is a part of their military." stated

"We need to make a compromise and we need to keep the true nature what happen on Torfan out of the media. Major Kyle command became ineffective, your daughter took command and cleaned house." Saracino told us.

"The decision today was decided earlier by the rest of the admirals. She is promoted to the rank commander. Hackett told me as I got up from my seat.

"I'm sorry to say this Admiral Hackett I'm leaving the Alliance, I done running political games and black ops missions'. I told them as my father got from his seat now as Hackett looked in disbelieve.

"You're really going to quit after this incident? We needed someone like you for years to come." Hackett told me as I nodded.

"I thought the Alliance to protect our people, but this just looks like a circus for the real animals here." I left the room.

"She's right; I didn't join the Alliance to help the rich and famous." Isamu told him as Saracino looked shocked.

"She is one of our top scientists, she can't do that. We would happen to outsource our problems to contractors that would make you pay more." he told them as Isamu shrugged.

"That's what being a fool demanding absurd things, besides this matter is not covered up anymore. Good day to you both." as the radio came chimed as Isamu left

"_Admiral Hackett you should really look at the news broadcasting now."_ Anya told him as he turned on the screen to see the cover up as he sighed.

"_This is what happens when you let political agenda get in duty and responsible." Isamu thought._

"Can't you take her to court for leaking the information out!" he shouted at the admiral as he nodded no.

"It was us coming to her then let them sign up… we signed a term and conditions for her joining. We breached one of the main points that she wanted. We do not use or abuse her in political situations and if so she has the right to release the information. You coming in here screwing this up and we lost our best black ops and scientists now, it's a major setback. We can't reproduce what she done in the field. We sent her on the hardest missions and assignments', the top brass will not like this." Hackett murmured.

…

As I walked towards my ship and I got rid of the clothes I wore for the meeting. I dressed in some casual clothes as I picked up all the Alliance gear I had. I walked up to the armory and placed them in the there as I turn hearing my father was behind me.

"You move pretty fast and you already got rid of the stuff the Alliance gave you." he told me as I nodded.

"Being here limited my horizons' and they wanted to do it the way they wanted. They are not human anymore, they rely on alien technology not theirs. They destroyed what we stand for and threw away all that we accomplished for this. It's so stupid, and if they aren't going to change I will do it myself." I told him as he patted my head and hugged me.

"That's my brilliant glorious child; it's going to be hard getting contracts now after leaving. You will be pestered by the Alliance, politicians, and the ambassador after that stunt." he told me as I cried.

"No one is human no more… they are just bunch animals and fools ever since we joined this faulty galactic community." As he held me tighter as he hushed me.

"I know your ideas are ten times better than technology so cheer up you can work you always dreamed of." My father told me as he wiped the tears from my face.

"No one cares about anybody now a days, it's always someone self interest confused for the majority." I told as he dragged me along.

"Come on let's leave this station for good. if they won't listen to you that's their loss. You can focus on that company you always wanted and then work as mercenary for while, and you also can take your time to raid ships to support your research on the side." he told me as I nodded.

"Let's leave then, that reminds me you never been on my ship before." I told him as he nodded.

"True I hate the shuttle rides the Alliance gives out… they don't know how to make things unlike you." He told me with a smile as we went along our way towards the hangar to my ship. I was not going to let this fall out with them bring me down.

…

In the coming years leading up to 2183, I had troubles forming the company I named Nexus Corporation. Instead of focusing on placing my name on the building it seemed arrogant like Nassana Dantius did. It screamed ego and her way. So I ended up forming the name around the center of technology real technology. Nexus meaning center was the way to go. I placed my building in a nice flat plot away from farms. Building several levels to the building, the main building was more meet and greet with office desks. It was designed with Illium skyscrapers idea with a human design making it smooth instead of rough edges. I had a warehouse and a personal space port was built along the side of the main building, while I made sure to keep the warehouse from blocking visitors. I built tech lab and geneticist type labs built side by side and creating hot labs for the most dangerous jobs. I used most of money building this place and buying out plots of land and building underground facilities. I had AA guns built outside my perimeter of the building to keep people out.

I had to rely on my training and knowledge to make some money again. I was on the edge of Terminus systems so it made it easier to do such a thing. The people of Eden Prime welcomed me here with open arms seeing I was not here to bully them, but to help protect them. Several pirate ships entered the system to do raids', mostly batarian ships came through. I didn't find a sight of Balak there on the ships at all. I caught ten ships in my first month there, with the credits they launder was in the millions along with the supplies they had. The Alliance said this place was supposed to be serene and safe. It was a big understatement to say the least. The illegal products like red sand and special biotic drugs were easy to sell seeing Illium accepted this stuff without question because of their lax trade laws. I was recouping losses I made, but the main problem I had with my new company was people, skilled people.

Due to the fact everyone working with relay tech no one couldn't understand what I was doing. The conservative Asari stayed away due to my intentions, which was ok. Turians went the same way hand in hand with them, plus my background with the First contact war. They were out the question too and luckily I kept my name and face a secret. It left the Salarians in to rely on seeing they weren't so conservative. My mother passed up a name in geneticists' community among the galaxy was Padock Wiks. He was former STG looking for some noble work after working on a mission with the STG. I signed him on with my mother seeing she quit the Alliance due to how they treated me. They became the head of my genetic engineering division.

I had a reference from my father about a friend that can help with security. An ex-sergeant named Richard Stark who was in first contact… he left after what happened in First Contact War. Everything became to political in nature with them giving in proven technologies that worked. He signed with his daughter Sarah a girl I became friends in New Edo when I moved. He became my consultant adding top notch security. He made me replace windows that was bullet proof, sound proof, and can't be seen from the outside. Also making mechs to supplement security since there was no one, not to build them like cheap mechs everyone uses. Sarah became my secretary and representative in the company. She always like to dress up and socializing with people. She has a major in psychology so she can understand what others thought. She helped identified the people trying to get in the company that was not true to the cause.

One of major changes and the biggest controversy came after I went to the Peruses Veil, which no one knew what happens out there. There were stations in orbit of a planet called Rannoch, I breezed past them with ease and landed on the planet collecting samples and wildlife. They didn't have insect life to pollinate plants so the animals did it for them. When I left the system lit up as I got out there without incident. That's when I ran into a large fleet hiding behind a stars, I finally met the Quarian people by accident.

They faced many difficulties' since their exile from the home planet they were called thieves and beggars from the galactic community. Due the fact of having now home planet and some Quarians in the past needed to do it to survive. The overpopulation in ships they had been awful seeing 700 people crammed into a cruiser of 80 people the Alliance had on one ship. The immune system was shot to hell seeing just a breath of germs can kill them or make them incredibly sick. So I brokered an agreement with one of the Admirals to help the dilemma. I provided three space stations and ten ships in good faith.

In exchange they gave me workers that work proxy and on site to my company. They were already great converters of technology so it made easy for them to adjust to the job. Last but not least they helped run the backbone of technology of department for me. They provided more alternatives that I expected. I had Padock run tests to help the immune system since he thought it would help his challenge himself. He was working on Genophage, Keplar's syndrome, and not this of all things. It seemed like he saw something was trying to redeem himself for some type of failure.

Then soon after the deal was made the Alliance called numerous times, with numerous people wanting to sign me on, people I didn't know and didn't care. I wouldn't work for them unless they offered double the price they were looking for and I had to study how much it would cost to do it. It was a total of 240 billion credits for this prototype drive system called IES (internal emissions sink). I didn't tell them it had flaws', the fact they called a stealth system it was so flawed in many ways. So I accepted it just to humor them seeing in centuries they couldn't develop such a thing. I laughed in their faces as Turians helping design it were confused. I kicked off the people helping trying to develop the system with me since they were a little too curious. I found out the company they hired had terrorists' in them. Terminating their contract and I had made a full human team from my company work on it with me to finish it with me. They had people trying to plead with me to join back with them. I clearly stated no that was your loss. Mocking me and insulated my intelligence on what I can and cannot do.

When I told them that people in the Alliance worked for Cerberus, I sent a letter out catching people in the act. It was my last act of courtesy to let them know what they are missing. They wanted me to come back to development and research department in the Alliance with my mother. I said I didn't want to work on understanding things like the historians' they all had in the science department. They never bothered to create something original without any mass relay tech. They were unhappy buy it all, but some understood that they were really creating things one of kind.

One of things I wanted to do and tell people to fuck off was to create an A.I. The Quarians were skeptical until I explained it's not the typical process everyone uses. Creating one having logic of a person… we screened psychology reports looking for a key candidate for a brain. We found one and I let Kahlee Sanders come seeing she was not in the Alliance no more. She was a consultant for this project… and we succeed using my psycho frame principal turning the brain functions and memories into actual data. It was sentient and didn't freak out on its creation. Hence the Smart A.I. was born and the Quarian people were extremely happy on the success. Yet we aired caution to it having separate servers and firewalls to keep her out of something's.

…

"She proved useful and helping the team, we called her Hope seeing Kahlee helped us on the project. She named her as it was base off her a bit. She had a blue avatar that had flowing data lines. She hummed a bit here and there acting childish. I'm playing chest with Hope as she thought about her move.

"I don't get it, how you can you be so smart and act illogical in a game of chess." Hope told me as I giggled as she folded now due to the time limit.

"It's because chaos happens on the battlefield anything can happen, you reacted to fast and that's why I will beat you." I told her with a grin as she laughed.

"Ok, I might as well check on what everyone is doing lately, wait you have a message from a person named Admiral Hackett." She told me as I frowned now.

"Get rid of the call Hope, I don't want to talk to him at all or Alliance figure heads." I told her as she grunted now.

"There's another request and this one comes from the ambassador Udina as well." I told her as I waved it off as my Sarah came online.

"Yoko-chan we are getting numerous calls from the two spamming VI's at least 36 times each, they are stopping my job trying coordinating the teams or the meeting with new clients. I can't place them on hold." Sarah told me as I shook my head.

"I will tell them to leave me the hell alone personally, because I don't need them running another scam." I told them.

"Very well then, I brought tea to calm you down." Sarah said as two holograms came on as I saw the admiral and ambassador again as I sat there. I saw Sarah place tea on the desk. The last conversation we had ended up a shouting match.

"I need a drink after this cut through situation with these two than tea… it was Turian Hierarchy that wanted me there to assist them." I told as the two holograms appeared in front of me.

"So what is it this time is it apparently some back room deals and mostly politics. I told you all not to bother me unless it's something we my company and services." I told them as I drank tea.

"It seems all the people who suppose to talk to you on coming back failed. Udina muttered as I sat down my cup.

"Like your failed attempt trying to get a Spectre or was it the council position you're looking for." I told him as he frowned as he coughed to hide his dismay.

"Not much for conversations', fine I will get to the point. You're on Eden Prime so you must have heard about the find the science team found recently." He told me as I shrugged.

"You mean the historians' that swarmed like vultures when a farm kid uncovered it. I hardly call it some type of great find. It's just some political card that's stupid me, they think it's the greatest finding of our century." I told him as I waved my arms a little.

"I called you for expertise and handling such a thing and make sure they don't screw it up." Udina told me.

"Because you realize I was the scientist her unlike them, I'm so flattered. No I don't play your little political games it's over get the hell out my life for good." I told him.

"This is the greatest finding ever since the mars archive, it will elevate our standing in the galactic community." He reasoned.

"Giving another reason, we aren't human, I don't really care about such a thing. You're just copying what Protheans did. I hardly call it a scientific finding, you speak for humanity and you're the one lacking it." I joked as he frowned even worse as I heard a chuckle from the admiral.

"Udina failed to realize that the things that humanity great are things she really hate. The political game you're playing is obvious and the fact you want to keep it vague of all things. She is smarter than you and me combined easily so she demands true if you her for a cause." Hackett told him as he placed his hand on his chin.

"I think Anita Goyle should have stayed she had more heart than you after all." I joked with him as he couldn't hide it no more.

"Fine then." He gritted his teeth in frustration. "We are running a pickup with the prototype ship the Normandy is picking it up." he told me as I sighed.

"Another PR run like always it seems, hell no to make this message even clearer. You clearly want to make the Spectre candidate you picked to look good." I told as he was more shock as I drank my tea.

"That's suppose to be top secret and where did you get this information!" he shouted as I laughed a bit.

"I clearly lied to you knowing that, it was you telling me after all." I told him as he straightened up.

"Now you're making yourself looking like a fool, when I told you to say the truth. Is there a way to convince you to help the science team with this task?" Hackett asked me as I nodded.

"One of two things Udina resigns or stop running every god damn thing something politically. If the Alliance wasn't based on politics for nine times out of ten I would be back. But everything you all run on is stupidity itself. Forgetting proven sciences for dead technology from a dead race, clearly you all forgot all we did in the beginning without it. It dictates your life so much that you can't live for a day without it." I told them as Udina frowned in dismay.

"Well," he said as I cut him off.

"You're a waste of my time thinking I will help deliver this beacon for you. Get off high horse, because the fact you been proven to be ineffective to get results unlike my father." I told him as he cut it off right there as I laughed.

"It seemed like it was true after all, he makes a terrible ambassador so I see your still here admiral." I told him as he nodded.

"I'm not going to lie to you, the Alliance misses you greatly, but what you're doing is addressing problems the Alliance have been struggling to admit or do. It seems people care about standing and self interest now, I understand why you left. I don't ask you to do anything special, but I want you to look at the beacon itself. He makes a big deal of it and I wondered is there a way to recreate it without a technology we are using. It seems like a worthy goal instead if we hire you there as a consultant than." I smiled a bit as I giggled.

"You're hiring me to do a study; it seems more plausible than what Udina was wanting me to do. He didn't even have faith with the historians on the ground." I told him as he nodded.

"It's because not only you ran black ops a time it was a lot safer choice than let untrained scientists' guard it. You are the only one that studied the mars archive in years the last 34 years. I will send you the clearance for the sight and a reminder you aren't going to a war zone." He told me as he laughed.

"It's standard procedure to carry protection wherever I go. It's much safer that way seeing we are on the edge of the Terminus Systems. I just wished people would butt out my business and let me build defensive turrets. This colony may be peaceful, but defenseless well almost seeing I set up some to key points of the major attack sites." I told him.

"The colonies felt like they have been abandoned, I thought it was PR stunt to make sure we can assimilate into the galactic community. The only carrying enough about them well you and your father. Oh I almost forgot to say this, your remember Jeff Moreau?" he asked me as I nodded.

"So Joker is flying the new ship here, it's been years since I last saw him. I helped reinforced some of his bones to break for his birthday before graduation." I told him.

"It will raise his spirits to see you're doing well; I wish you the best of luck. Despite what others say about you, you are the real humanity we have been looking for. I will have a contract sent out for it and clearance to see the new ship you helped developed." He told me as he cut the link.

I sat back in my chair relaxing even more drinking the rest of my tea.

"I always believed the admiral was a good man, he didn't shove the crap down my throat." I asked Hope as she came up again.

"Well seeing what you're doing, he probably wished that humanity was more like you. So you really going to check out this beacon." She asked me and nodded.

"I like a good challenge after all; to create something not using relay tech. Padock and my mother are having a ball down there in genetics with what they are working." I told her as it beeped again.

"Who's calling me?" I asked her as I looked to see the Citadel contacting me now. I raised an eyebrow.

"The Citadel council is calling you again, probably with another mission or job they can't do." Hope told me as I clicked my fingers to connect me to them. Her Hologram died down as three popped up in front of me.

"Good day councilors, it's a pleasure to meeting you again. Do you have a problem this time?" I asked them as Tevos nodded her head no.

"Not today Miss Minamoto, you already heard by now about the beacon on Eden Prime." She asked me as I nodded.

"Well seeing my disposition with mass relay tech, I was hired to see if there was another alternative to recreate one. It was an offer from Admiral Hackett who I just spoke to a while an ago. Some silly PR stunt I don't really care for." I told her as I crossed my legs.

"It seemed even the fact leaving the Alliance never dulled your skills in acquiring information. So we will be straight to the point on the matter yes it's about the beacon. Despite your dismay others would like to study such thing. It's an artifact that's said to be preserved in great condition." Valern told me.

"So you're worried who they sent will screw up and damage the beacon, the Spectre candidate sent to retrieve it." I asked them as they nodded.

"Correct, this so called war hero who only fought a day is being sent to pick it up." Sparatus told me.

"Commander Shepard the choir boy of the Alliance is the candidate it makes sense. He is the leaves bathing in the sun. I was the roots that grow in the dark. So you want me to secretly oversee the device, while it's being transported." I asked them.

"Correct, seeing that you leaving the Alliance was due to a political guidance that went wrong. We want someone very competent and capable of doing a job. A Spectre has no expertise in moving such a thing. If there is any way you can understand the technology or recreate. I would like to see if it's possible to do so." Tevos asked me as I nodded.

"Fine I understand then, so I don't give my presence of being some sort of solo commando running around them. They deployed two units to the sight, so in the worst case scenario. If the beacon is danger of being destroyed." I asked them.

"Then you full of rights to go guns blazing and take control of the beacon. Sparatus told me.

"We grant you temporary status of Spectre is all else go wrong. We don't want the team picking it up at all. So it's a job really meant for you if things go wrong. We called you for problems we can't face politically or approach. We send the paper work and the contract on your job accordingly. Do not tell who you are and what your there for." Valern told me as I nodded standing up.

"So when is the beacon going to be picked up?" I asked them.

"One week from now." Tevos told me as I shrugged.

"Fine, I will be out at the dig site personally now. I will have a report by the end of day on the beacon status." I told them.

"You can bring your armor and weapons since it's near the Space port where your military grade stuff is being brought through. We hope to see a status on beacon is doing well." Valern told me as the link was cut off.

"Hope help Sarah set up everything I have a personal assignment to do." I told her as she hummed a bit.

"Ok, while you get to go out and play in the field, I will try to create my own my body in secret." Hope giggled as I laughed grabbing some things before heading out the door.


	10. Burning Paradise

I spent most of the week excavating the beacon from the ground. I learned quite a number of things from this beacon that I said I will make in final report to the council. It's a type of communications system that was used for emergencies and long range communication. It traveled at light speed to deliver the message. Unlike our communication channels, it didn't rely on a voice or hologram. It was the like the psycho frame I created for Jeff since he couldn't use the manual controls. It was a mind machine, it was only meant for organic users', Prothean physiology only. It's mostly a theory, but some of it matches my technology. It imprints into their mind like a memory to show the message. The scientists here didn't like my arrival, Dr. Warren never like the fact I called her Historian. I asked her did she create something original and unique. I could only laugh at her because she didn't know about the rules of science.

I wrote down my notes and I was doing 3D scans of the device. I surmised this was Prothean planet at once and a colony did exist here. There might be relics elsewhere on Eden Prime, so I will do some archeology digs to see if the beacon wasn't the only thing. I turned hearing foot steps' coming outside my door. I looked to see I was dressed properly.

I wore a black sweater, pants, and boots to the dig site to make sure I fit in. I wore a white leather vest over that was sleeveless. I didn't spend time studying with everyone or hang out with the soldiers. So it was usually the dig site and the camp they set up. It wasn't a glorious set up for luxury life I had. I had my weapons in a crate in my shed. I heard a beep from the door.

"This is Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams, we are doing a welfare check on you…" she said as I allowed them in. I looked to see the woman wearing pink and white ceramic body suit. There was a woman wearing military marsh colored armor standing beside her.

"I'm very much ok, you don't have to do a welfare check on me." I told them.

"Well it's just the fact you stay away from the group and the others ma'am. Only going between the dig site and the camp unlike the rest, it's usually scientists talking amongst themselves about the discovery." Ashley told me as I shrugged.

"Do I look like ordinary scientist?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Actually you don't look like you belong here, your more like a model that's supposed to be on a runway to me…" Ashley said as she laughed as she pointed to woman behind her.

"Private Nirali Bhatia wanted to check on you the most. What are you doing compared to the other scientists here?" she told me as I shrugged.

"Simple to answer, I was hired to study the beacon. They wanted to see if it can be reproduced with mass relay tech and non mass relay tech. The fact so called scientists' have never made something original ever. I called them historians seeing they are just digging up tech and understanding it. They can't stand the fact I say such a thing so I stay away." I told them as they shrugged.

"So that's why you don't join the group, by the way they dug the beacon up out the ground already. She told me as I nodded as my computer beeped as I looked back.

"Sorry to cut this short it's a personal call from a friend." I told her as she nodded.

"Very well then, I have patrol to do then. I never got your name by the way." She told me.

"You can call me Yoko." I stated as the phone beeped again as I waved goodbye as the door closed. I got on my computer as I looked to see it Jeff on the line.

…

Jeff Moreau sitting in his new seat on the prototype on the Normandy, the seat wasn't comfortable seeing it didn't breathe at all. He looked over to see the Marine detail lieutenant Kaiden Alenko sat in the co-pilot seat.

"You do realize I don't need your help working with the vectors for relay…" he muttered to him.

"Well seeing you sit up here alone, I thought you need some company." Joker rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know someone cared other than my girlfriend." He sarcastically said.

"Joker you don't have a girl friend, your love life is pretty non-existent." Kaiden replied.

"She is always working on something science project, you want me to call her up." he said as they looked at Arcturus Station comm. buoy opened up.

"I like to see this." Kaiden said as he Joker linked into comm. channel as it beeped several times.

"I don't see anyone picking up Joker." Kaiden told him as Joker hummed a bit.

"She must be doing something again, give it a moment she always pick up for me." He said as it was linking up he waved his hand.

"Ah, see what I mean LT."

The two looked to see the blonde woman on the other side as Joker smiled, Kaiden's jaw dropped.

"Konnichiwa gorgeous, it's good to see you smile to brighten up my day." He told her as she giggled.

"Konnichiwa Jeff, it's good to see you doing well since flight school. I trust your bones' are ok Jeff. I didn't want to hurt you doing some minor surgery to make them stronger. So how have you been doing?" She asked him.

"I'm doing fine, I'm piloting a prototype ship called the Normandy and we are about to leave Arcturus Station soon. I just wished they placed leather seats on this baby. So what have you been doing lately?" Joker asked her.

"It's supposed to be a secret, but I was helping studying a Prothean device. I was hoping to recreate not using mass relay tech. I have great promise in the studying it, the others have no clue what it does. So you have a problem with the seats on the ship, I can order you a leather cushion cover then for you." She told him as he smiled.

"That would be more than nice… so when are we meeting up for lunch again." as she hummed a bit.

"I was going to make a lunch instead; I was going to make that giant roast beef sandwich you had on earth. So you don't have to eat all that paste stuff they feed you." She told him as he rubbed his stomach.

"Sounds great, can you help me with these vectors, LT here is a little distracted here to do so." Joker joked as he snapped out of his trance. He relayed a copy of the screen to her.

"Come on this is just some joke here and you're pulling my leg. Where did you meet Joker and who are you?" Kaiden said as she sent back information.

"I'm Yoko Minamoto, and that's rude itself getting into someone else's conversation. I was working on a project and Jeff helped me out. I met him in flight school in 2174 and I attended his graduation as well. This isn't some joke, I show you." Yoko said as she showed a picture of Joker holding up his award as she hugged him. Her parents were there with Joker's mother.

"Enough proof for you LT, her father is on this station right now." Joker said as he looked up at him.

"Tou-san I didn't think you would be here to." Yoko muttered as Kaiden looked in shock the man walking behind them in black suit. Joker turned around as he shook Ismau's hand.

"It's good to see you sir, you came to check up on me." Joker said.

"Isamu Minamoto the defender of Shanxi, you and her…" Kaiden mumbled.

"Joker's the only one to trust to treat my daughter well. I will be coming along for the ride as well." He told them.

"You know the man personally, I would have never thought of it. So why are you coming along sir?" Kaiden said.

"To check out the new ship on its maiden voyage, my daughter did build the IES system to the ship you're flying in." Isamu told him as Yoko nodded.

"I was pushed into this deal by the Turian hierarchy and my father. The drive core is bigger than most by at least double and you may have a balance problem." She told him as he nodded placing calculations in.

"Thanks for the tip and the calculations." He said as Isamu patted his Joker's shoulder.

"I will be taking a ride to the Citadel, since I had a look around. I hope to see you there with my daughter after your little shake down run." He said giving some hint as the Turian walked up behind them as Isamu left.

"The defender on New Edo aboard the ship, you don't have to take the shuttle ride. We will head to the Citadel after the shakedown run." He said as Isamu shrugged.

"I got my personal ride all set up, I don't want people distracted just because I'm here." He said as he left the docking station. He turned seeing the blonde woman on the other side. He was in shock a bit as he calmed down a bit.

"What's wrong Nihlus?" Kaiden asked him as he nothing.

"Nothing, it's just the fact you don't make personal calls like that unless you're not using the ships personal systems. People can monitor your calls…" he said as Yoko waved bye.

"See you later Jeff… I have some business to attend to." Yoko told as he waved bye.

"I can't wait for the roast beef sandwich that you won't be getting." Joker told him as he pulled out the station finally.

"I can't believe what just happened." Kaiden muttered.

"You mean Isamu being all ninja like. I'm scared of that too, when he does that stuff." He said as he disconnected the comm. buoy as they saw Mass Relay glowing. He guided the ship to run along it as the vectors were going into the computer.

"We are connected," Calculating transit mass and destination." Helmsman informed as Shepard stepped with the gait of one in complete control along the bridges walkway towards the cockpit, every member of the bridge staff working with matchless efficiency.

"The relay is hot, acquiring approach vectors.' Normandy was fast approaching the alien construct; he just walked by Private Jenkins on the way through to the front of the ship. He wore full combat gear seeing the Nihlus Kryik overseeing the relay.

"All stations, secure for transit." warned Joker, his hands whizzing over the dials and buttons of the haptic display. Nihlus stood with his arms crossed, watching the venture come to its final outcome. A member of the brigs security team was glaring at the Turian Spectre with barely disguised mistrust; Shepard pushed him aside effortlessly, giving him an unspoken command to get back to his prescribed duties. The soldier blenched at his superior's silent reprimand and trotted away, chastised. Nihlus's mandibles twitched a bit as he looked back at the relay itself. Shepard walked behind them looking at the relay itself.

"The board is green, approach run has begun. Hitting the relay in three…two…one." The incandescent blue fields of dark energy engulfed the Normandy and snapped it up, propelling them through a dark matter corridor in seconds, straight into the Exodus Cluster.

The two watched as Jeff and Alenko, as the co-pilot, checked the readings of Normandy's first jump. Joker gave his superiors a concise report: "Thrusters…check, navigation…check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online, Drift…just under 1500 k.

Nihlus spoke calmly, "1500 is good. Your Captain will be pleased." He turned and left, Joker swiveled around in his chair slightly, watching the Turian's outline recede, after making sure he was out of earshot he spun back to the controls and muttered: "I hate that guy."

Shepard sighed and Kaiden voiced his own misgivings on Jeff's less than ubiquitous sense of political correctness.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment," reminded Alenko. "So you hate him?" The poor LT was not prepared for Joker's witty comeback.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good; I just jumped us halfway across the Galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!" The N7 Operative had to admit that Joker was good at subverting another's words; it was one of the many aspects of his idiosyncratic behavior that he had read in his psych profile.

"Besides, Spectres are trouble." He told them as if he had been specially informed above the rest. "I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid." finished Joker glibly.

"You're paranoid?' said Kaiden in disbelief. "The Council helped fund this project; they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story. Even Mr. Minamoto gave me a hint it wasn't just a shakedown."

"Yes, they don't send Spectres on shakedown runs." Stated Shepard, Joker and Alenko flinched as they realized that their Commander had been listening to them bad mouth the Spectre.

"So there's more going on here than meets the-"

"Joker, status report!" Snapped Captain Anderson over Joker's radio console, hasty to please Joker replied with all the professionalism he could muster.

"Just cleared the mass relay, captain, stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good, find a comm. buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye aye, captain, better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant." Said Anderson curtly, causing Shepard and Alenko to grin at Joker's evident discomfort.

"Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm. room for a debriefing."

"You get that Commander?' Asked Joker, John decided to make him sweat a little.

"Great, you pissed the Captain off and now I'm going to pay for it." He growled, leaving the implicit threat hanging above Joker's head, Jeff spluttered indignantly in response.

"Pffft, don't blame me! The captain always sounds like that."

"Only when he's talking to you Joker." Interposed Kaiden with a wry smile, John left the two grown men to bicker away as he headed for the comm. room.

Pressley and Adams had similar misgivings about Nihlus's intentions aboard the Normandy, even Jenkins was wary. For his part, John knew that whatever the reason he was here for, it meant that something big was going down, as in, the lives of millions on the line big, as in, secret-mission-from-the-Council-big.

"What do you think Commander? We won't be on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some real action!' voiced Jenkins excitedly. John faced him gravely; unsure of what to say that would put an end to his careless boyishness. Dr. Chakwas came to her rescue.

"I sincerely hope you're kidding corporal. Your 'real action' usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary."

"She's right Jenkins, only a fool goes looking for a fight." castigated Shepard.

"Sorry Commander, but this waiting is killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. Not with a Spectre on board!"

"Treat this like every other assignment you've had and this will all work out fine." He cautioned,

"That's easy for you to say. You proved yourself in the Blitz. Everybody knows what you can do." Rushed Jenkins trying to find a suitable reason for his anticipation, "This is my big chance, I need to show the brass what I can do!"

"You're young corporal; you have a long career ahead of you. Don't do something stupid to mess it up." John hoped these words would not ring true literally for the immature soldier.

"Don't worry commander; I'm not going to mess this up." assured Richard.

'The captain needs to see me."

'Goodbye commander,' said Chakwas.

After quickly checking on the other four marines, John entered the comm. room to see Nihlus engrossed in projected images of Eden Prime's green hills and impressive skyscrapers such as Nexus printed on one building.

Just over two meters away Nihlus sensed his presence: "I almost didn't hear you."

"Sometimes it pays to be the silent type." He replied. With a small laugh Nihlus turned around and addressed him in his customary probing manner:

"Commander Shepard, I was hoping you'd get here first, it will give us some time to talk."

"What about?" posed Shepard.

"I'm interested in this world we're going to."

"Eden Prime," he said rolling the foreign words around in his mouth experimentally. "I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"They say it's a paradise."

"Yes, a paradise serene, tranquil, and safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your species, hasn't it?"

"Proof that Humanity cannot only establish colonies among the stars but also protect them, but how safe is it really?' He asked John, his tone changing from conversational to ominous in a heart-beat.

"Are you trying to scare me Spectre?" scoffed John.

"The Galaxy can be a very dangerous place Shepard. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" The comm. room's door whooshed open and Captain Anderson entered, John didn't bother to jump to attention as his superior had made sure they were on pretty much equal footing regarding authority.

"I think it's time we let the Commander in on what's really going on." said Anderson, Nihlus agreed, facing Shepard and said:

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run."

"I figured there was something you weren't telling us."

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime, that's why I needed the stealth systems operational.' Anderson told Shepard.

"What's the payload Captain?"

"An archaeological dig unearthed some kind of beacon; they have determined that it is in fact, Prothean."

"A functional data file of the Prothean legacy?" He wondered.

"I'm glad you appreciate the gravity of this situation Shepard, the last time Humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years.'

"Obviously this goes beyond mere Human concerns commander, this breakthrough could affect every species in Citadel Space." added Nihlus with caution behind his words.

"Are we expecting trouble?" asked Shepard.

"I'm always expecting trouble." said Nihlus forbiddingly.

"Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon Commander,' Anderson continued as Nihlus went to stand beside his fellow soldier. "He's also here to evaluate you."

"Evaluate me?" Shepard asked. "Guess that explains why I bump into him every time a turn around." Nihlus averted his eyes.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority," Anderson urged, smacking his fist into his palm for emphasis. "If they accept a Human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"You held off an enemy force on Elysium, single-handed. You showed not only courage but also incredible skill. That is why I have put your name forward for the Spectres."

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"I need to see your skills for myself Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll lead the ground team Shepard," said Anderson. "Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

"Ready and able, sir." Shepard replied.

"We should be getting close to –"

"Captain!" blared Joker's voice over the intercom.

"What's wrong Joker," replied Anderson.

"Transmission from Eden Prime sir, you better see this."

"Bring it up on screen," ordered the Captain.

Anarchy, it was a scene to chaotic to tell what was going on. The planet's marine forces stationed there were under attack from an unknown enemy, taking heavy casualties as men and women were cut down by bursts of cobalt tracer rounds unlike any weapon fire. One of the soldiers pleaded desperately for imminent evacuation, right before his head was smeared across the camera lens. A few seconds later, the camera was turned skywards; catching a glimpse of a gargantuan ship, burning through the planets orbit, before an explosion cut out the live feed as the feed went static.

"There's no comm. traffic after that, captain. It just goes dead, there's nothing." said Joker, unusually morose.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5."

A close-up of the huge ship came up on the view screen; Nihlus's mandibles flared outwards, a sign of confusion at the appearance of a completely foreign dreadnought.

"Joker, status report."

"Thirty minutes out Captain, no other Alliance ships in the area."

"Take us in Joker, fast and quite. This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"A small strike team can move quickly, without attracting attention…" Shepard looked at the giant dreadnought.

Cargo hold, Shepard and Nihlus led the two marines to the rear loading doors, where Jenkins and Alenko began to suit-up. Nihlus inspected his HMW Mk. VI shotgun and assault rifle, the black chrome weaponry was head and shoulders above the Alliance standard issue.

Everyone with the exception of Nihlus put on their helmets.

"Your team is the muscle in this operation Shepard," said Anderson. "Go in hard and head straight for the dig site." The N7 Guardian gave him a wordless nod while Alenko spoke up with a concern.

"What about survivors Captain?"

"Help any that you can, but remember. The beacon is your top priority."

"Nihlus, you're coming with us?" asked Jenkins.

The Spectre lined down the sight of his shotgun then replied flatly, "I work faster on my own."

"Approaching drop point one." Alerted Joker, the loading bay doors cracked open hydraulically, a sliver of sunlight shone through the bloodstained clouds. Nihlus ran forward and leapt fearlessly from the Normandy, no-one could survive a hundred foot plunge to the ground below as A graviton decelerator, of which there was a row of ten on the ceiling of the exit; flared to life, synching with the Spectre's shield emitter and slowing his fall in a channel of dark energy so that he alighted in a forested clearing much faster than rappelling.

The Normandy had hardly slowed down as Nihlus made his drop; Shepard activated his heads-up-display, which beamed the shield and armor integrity of his and the group onto the team's retinas.

"Lock and load men." Commanded Shepard, they all draw their assault rifles.

"Nihlus will send you updates throughout the mission, otherwise, I want radio silence." Ordered Anderson.

"We've got his back Captain."

"The mission's yours now Shepard, good luck!" Shepard's team got into position, and then jumped.

Mass Effect bubbles lowered the Commander and the team at a reasonable pace, only she didn't roll from the base jumps heavy landing. He stood pulling out his pistol as the rest pulled out their assault rifles advancing as a singular unit they covered every angle of the fielded ridge they had been deposited on, with Shepard on point.

"Area secured Commander." Reported Alenko, Shepard responded with a hand signal that told Jenkins to move up over the rocky pass, another mute command to Kaiden to take cover down in the gulley. One by one, they advanced further in front, scanning the area, while they watched his back. They had met nothing but native gasbags for the time being.

Shepard had only received one call from Nihlus in that time: "This place got hit hard Commander, keep your guard up." He watched the ion scorched sky was the result of massive electrical discharges, most likely from that dreadnoughts atmospheric re-entry, weapons fire and screams were the constant background noise of the once peaceful settlement. And blackened bodies were their only company.

They come to a clearing as he looked to only gasbags' floating around. Nothing was in sight as he waved his hand letting Jenkins go forward as he moved forward with his M7 rifle. Shepard squinted looking forward as he saw three drones zoom in shooting up Jenkins as he fell dead.

"Return fire!" he shouted as he shot down one with three precise shots as Kaiden waved his arm as blue enveloped he slammed one into the rock face as Shepard threw a warp into the last one.

He walked up looking around and ran forward, Kaiden cast his rifle aside and fumbled for a pulse on the Corporal's throat, nothing. Sadly, he closed Jenkins's eyes and stood as his Commander walked up on him.

"Ripped right through his shields," he informed her in a choked voice, "Never had a chance." He couldn't detect any discernible emotion in Shepard's voice as he looked at the form that had once been a man full of promise and a bright future.

"Well make sure he gets a proper burial when the mission is done. I need you to stay focus for the mission." He said

"Aye-aye, commander."

The two moved up the hill as they were nearing the dig sites coordinates – Nihlus's voice came over the radio.

"Got a lot of burned out buildings here Shepard, lot of bodies, any idea who we're fighting on your end?"

'Not yet, their tech is radically different, all I've found is white conducting fluid and self-destructed corpses, some kind of machine race?"

"There's only one known AI community in the Galaxy. The Geth." Nihlus mumbled as the radio went out as they moved forward encountering more drones.

…

Today was the worse day ever, well the worst week ever. Everyone fighting over this stupid beacon seeing what potential it can bring, and now the Geth showed up. I couldn't get a signal out to the mother ship landing on in the area. I only brought my sword and pistol with me on the site. They were finally moving the beacon to the small spaceport the famers used mostly. The 232 was wiped out saving the historians or what's of them. The 212 walked into an ambush by doubling back to the beacon where they last thought it was. I had three EMP grenades as a backup seeing explosives were more detectable. I dragged a body of a dead Geth and one of the dead members of 212. I looked at the pulse rifle it carried to see it was quite resilient. I turned back to see a scared woman. Nirali has never seen such a thing let alone fought major battles as I patted her shoulder. I handed his dog tags to her as she gripped it.

"Do you know what happened to Ash?" Nirali asked me as I shrugged.

"I don't know that let alone know if she made it. That was foolish to double back like that. You should clear the area in front of you first. Then turn around and do a sweep." I told her.

"How do you know that?" she told me as I took off the dead man's equipment and stripped apart the Geth metal pieces.

"My dad was in the Alliance, so I would know such a thing. I can help fight soon as I get some armor on. I'm sorry what happened to your unit and this poor guy. I need his armor if I'm going to help you." I told her as I prayed silently for him. I left his undergarments on to give some dignity. I crossed his arms and closed his eyes. The holes in the armor left fragments like a grenade going off nearby.

"You can make battle ready armor out of his armor and the Geth?" she asked me as I nodded I was crafting it to feet my body. I heard noise outside for another Geth. It was a sniper with a red laser going in the distance. We were in an abandoned building and they knew someone was here. I turned looking out the door a bit seeing the red laser. I waved my hand as made a biotic bubble. I wiped out my pistol shooting three shots its neck. It fell limp as I lifted it up in the air with biotic powers. It floated over to me as I let it fall in front of me. It had a dark brown color with a cyan photoreceptor.

I ripped it off his head as I took its sniper rifle and looked at it. All the weapons were extremely accurate. I turned crafting a helmet to have a more rounded visor. Wrapping the titanium allow around the helmet and a heat dispersive gel. I upgraded the helmet optics' with my own techniques to develop a new interface. I used the Geth photoreceptor that was cyan, I integrated into the helmet. It had a white line going down the helmet to hide the shifting panel on the helmet. The glass in the helmet can polarize thanks to liquid from first Geth.

The body armor was made up of several different layers and materials, the inner layer of the black-gray under suit is made up of Kevlar material to give more protection from small arms fire, the inner layer also contains a heating and cooling system which regulates temperatures to keep the user warm or cool depending on the weather conditions. It was on the snipers body ad I used to cloak myself from passive thermal scanners and let the heat flow out from the bottom of my shoes. The outer shell layer is comprised of Titanium and Ceramic composite armor plating that covers the chest, shoulders, legs and feet.

I slipped the armor of my clothes as moved to see it fit me. It was grey and black mostly, it had a white line going of my head. I looked at the mirror as I got fingerless gloves. I picked up the sniper rifle and pulse rifle placing them on my back. I placed my on my hip as I placed the ammo and the grenades. I pulled out my pulse rifle as I looked gripped it. I had my visor not polarized yet as I looked at her and waved at her.

"Come on let's go there are people still out there needing our help." I told her.

"I never been in heavy combat such as this…" she said as I taped her shoulder.

"I got your back I'm also a biotic and I have a great aim. If we don't move more people will die." I told her as she got up as I looked around for a moment. There was nothing as I waved my hand to come out as we moved along the rocks. I heard a buzzing sound as I looked up. I pointed up as three drones were passing by as I hit them with a stasis bubble. I had to try out this rifle and today was my lucky chance. I pointed my weapon as I squeezed as I shot down two one it took a couple of shots to destroy it. She already shot one down as I threw a warp into the last one.

"This weapons has great aiming and shield piercing ability, it doesn't pack a punch." I murmured as I picked Alliance weapon from assault rifle. It was modified assault rifle extended barrel. I attached it on to the gun as I moved along into the forest.

"Keep your guard up, they are silent unless they communicate between each other." I told her on the radio.

"Will do, but you're really at good this. It's like you're a solider already." She said as I threw my hand to hold position. We saw four troopers walking by as I waved my hand to open fire. I lifted one into the air as I shot one with pinpoint accuracy. Now the weapon felt right… I spayed the group down with ease. As Nirali sprayed the last one down, I told her to move up as I switched the sniper rifle now. The camera from my helmet flipped down I looked to see a sniper in the distance as the red light almost beamed on her. I shot him down with ease as it fell back sprawled on the group.

"It's secured up ahead." Nirali told me as switched back to my assault rifle as I noticed we were making it back to the beacon.

"We are making it back to the beacon, this is where most of my squad was." She told me as I tapped her shoulder as polarized helmet didn't give away my emotions.

"There is still hope, let's clear our through and head there. Who knows we might see someone alive." I told her as I we moved along giving each other cover. Encountering more drones as I hacked one and we shot down the last one. I grabbed the drone as I ripped out it' processor as I looked around to make it a regular VI.

"What are you doing to it?" Nirali asked me.

"I met some Quarians and they told me they are a bunch of VI so I take them out and reprogram its directive. I got it." I said as I place the panel back on as it floated. I looked at my tact-pad as I made it fly over the battle field.

"I made it operate like any drone and it will map the area for us. So when we get to an area we can tell how many are there." I told her as I made a 3D map of the scene.

"It seems like soldiers are on the ground and the dig site… Ashley's there.' I told her as her face brightens up.

"Let's go we can link up with her."Nirali told me as I nodded moving along as we were making our way to the dig site. Two soldiers were talking to her as I let my camera zoom in.

"N7, so they send one on ht battle field." I told her as I positioned my sword on my back. I looked over to see already making her way to them.

"Ash it's me." She shouted as she looked up.

"Nirali your ok, thank god your ok private!" she shouted as the two hugged.

"Well it's good to see not only you make it gunny." As a sound of sniper rifle went out as two Geth troopers fell to the ground.

"What the hell who shot that?!" the one in N7 armor said as they had their guns out.

"Oh, it's my friend that helped me make it out there. She was the one keeping me alive." She told me as they looked confused for a moment. They saw the grey armored warrior sliding down the hill. The helmet closed up walking up to them holding the Geth sniper rifle.

"You remember Yoko right Ash." She asked her as she looked in disbelief. You serious one of the scientists' can actually fight I thought most of them you know regular civvies." Ashley said in disbelief.

"Not many can make a shot like that and we see two bodies drop at the same time." he murmured.

"Wait one of scientists; do you know where the beacon is? He asked me as I shrugged.

"You mean that, it was moved this morning so you won't find it at the site. It's was moved this afternoon to the Spaceport. The 232 was there helping the rest move it." I told them as I looked in the distance. "The 232 is wiped out seeing they are the closet to the spaceport."

"The whole unit was wiped out just like…" Ashley said as I nodded.

"Yes, well they sent out the distress call I believe." I told them as they frowned a bit.

"I find it hard to believe you weren't there with them all." The N7 solider told me.

"I did what I was asked to do for the Alliance to study the beacon. They think it will bring new found information they're wrong. They are just bunch historians and scavengers to me." I told them.

"Historians?" the other man asked as I nodded.

"Well it's a long story, but you're far off from the space port." I told them.

"Sorry I didn't say my name Commander John Shepard and this is Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. Let's move out!" he said as I stayed there.

"Hey commander, what about the doctor we can't just leave her here?" Ashley asked Shepard.

"She is really good shot despite being a scientist. She kept me alive and actually made that armor you see her wearing. She also has a degree in actual medicine." Nirali told them.

"It would be irresponsible to leave a civilian behind let alone bring one into battle." Kaiden replied as sniper rifle went off as another trooper fell to the ground.

"Well seeing here skills can come in handy and no one is a medic in this group. We could have used her help earlier." Shepard told them as Kaiden let down his head for a moment.

"Plus she rigged a recon drone to survey the area, so she would now when enemies pop up." Nirali noted as they see her walking off.

"Hey doctor, we really need your help when we get hurt. You can bring up the rear since we can't leave you alone!" Shepard shouted as I shrugged.

"I don't really need your help." I replied.

"Something tells me the lone wolf nature applies over to this situation." Ashley murmured.

"Nihlus we found a doctor that can fight it out. Do we bring her along or leave her to own devices?" he said on the radio.

"_Shepard she not just a doctor, if you're read the reports she is ex-Alliance N7 operative like yourself_." He told him as they looked in shock.

"You shitting me… she reached N7 what the hell happened to make her drop out." Ashley murmured.

"_Some type of political ploy, where she left. The details are fuzzy at best, but she doesn't like taking orders from people with no sense. Plus the fact we don't understand the beacon unlike her. So she can come along seeing that Admiral Hackett was the one who hired her to make sure the people picking it up don't damage it. I will be heading to the small space port to check it out if the beacon is there."_ Nihlus told them.

"Great, the doctor is skilled enough to outclass me in a gunfight." Ashley murmured.

"Come along then we need your help securing the beacon." Shepard told me as I shook my head.

"Don't expect me to follow your orders, I can handle myself." I told him.

"Hey we need to work together to save the colony…" Kaiden told me as I walked ahead of the group.

"It seemed like something pissed her off before she left the Alliance. When admirals call you out the blue you have to be special." Ashley told him.

"Well she worked well with me." Nirali told them.

"Maybe it's the fact she likes to lead and I don't know her name." Shepard told them.

"Yoko is her name." Nirali told them as they nodded. She tapped her silver-bleu visor as it pulsed. She tapped her tact pad as she pointed to them for a feed.

"I linked my captured drone data and mapping data to tell use when enemies are in this sector. We have at least ten troopers at the dig site." Yoko told them as she pulled out her sniper rifle.

"Well that's helpful; at least we won't run into ambushes." Kaiden murmured

"Take the first shot then doctor; show us your skills haven't dulled." Shepard said as she fired two consecutive bursts as two Geth fell at the same time as her rifle over heated as she ducked behind a rock face.

"Hot damn that was good, I didn't know which one was shot first!" Ashley shouted as she fired her assault rifle. Kaiden lifted one in the air with biotic power as Shepard hit away with a warp. They looked to a black hole was made above the five that was left. They saw the doctor sent out a warp as it exploded killing the five of them.

"You can cast a singularity." Kaiden said in shock as Yoko shrugged.

"You guys can't do that." Yoko asked them.

"Only Asari can do it." Kaiden told them as the group moved forward up the dig site seeing the Geth bodies.

"We are near the camp, its right above us on the hill." Ashley told the group as they moved up the hill.

"Keep your guard up this place looks like a trap." He told the group.

"The camp was hit hard." Ashley murmured.

"There's a lock door on the right of the camp. Someone locked it." Yoko told them as they moved up as she looked at the spikes that looked like dragoon's teeth. It was like the ones in the old mythology book. She placed a hand on Shepard's chest as she nodded.

"Look at the dragons teeth, I thought they were doing something brutal to show they're invasion." She told as she pointed as Ashley and Nirali reeled back seeing their former comrades.

'What did the Geth do to them!" Ashley shouted as Nirali looked shaken up. We sat there stoically as the bodies decomposed in thirty minutes. Their skin taking on a dappled bluish grey of a corpse that had been dead for days, tubing and wires crisscrossed under and over the skin like a road-map, fusing into a dry black sludge of necrotic flesh. Metallic extensions had eaten through the spine, abdomen and reproductive organs; they glowed with a wan blue light, and were spreading over the appendages. The worst aspect of the body horror and conversion though, was that the faces of the men and women. It had been dehydrated of every precious mineral found in the body mostly made of water. A leering, gaunt monstrosity, with sunken, white, mad, staring eyes; filled with unrecognizable, unadulterated rage.

"You're the scientists here what the hell things, why did the Geth do this to them?" Shepard demanded it reasonable to put some fear to rest. I waved guard my back to them as I took out my sword instead. I waved my tact-pad over one of them and device under them.

"Nanites, it seems to be drawing out even the trace elements that cause a human body to run…and – replacing sinews and nerves with cybernetics that are – actively propagating themselves throughout the host." Yoko told them as they confused.

"In English please?" Shepard asked Yoko.

"Nanites something I thought of myself to handle genetic adaptations. This is different, machinery that can assume organic traits on a nano-scopic level. The spikes inject their body with them and replace them. It may be the fact a psychological effect seeing who would shoot their dear old friend in the face." I told them.

"Those synthetic bastards have to pay." Ashley growled.

"Your hate is misplaced; the Geth can't make such a thing. They haven't even met an organic in over 300 years and we hit the scene just 26 years. It's impossible this tech is out there league for several centuries' well with mass relay tech." I told them as the spiked came down as I swung my sword decapitating one.

"They're coming back to life!" Nirali shouted as I cut down three closets to me. I backed up to them as we were surrounded.

"Back to back people, Yoko cast a singularity on the mob of them!" he shouted as I raised my hand up as casted one sending five of them in the air as I blasted them as Ashley knocked one down as she blasted one away with her shotgun. Nirali was crying to see she had to kill her friends again. I threw warp into group of five killing them. Kaiden and Shepard lift some with their biotic powers into the air as they blasted them with their assault rifles. Yoko's gun was the most effective dropping the last to the ground. Ashley hugged the other woman.

"Come on Nirali we are just shooting machines now, they are long dead now." She told her as she nodded being silent.

"It must be hard to watch and just killed people again, the one you knew." Kaiden murmured.

"I know it's hard, but we need to stay focus. Let's fan and search the camp." Shepard told them.

"Humans, thank the maker!" Cried out a surviving scientist who had just exited one of the pre-fab buildings. The marines congregated around the two archaeological experts, Williams, Nirali, and Yoko quickly identified them as Dr. Warren who had been in charge of the excavation and her assistant Dr. Manuel.

"They gave their lives to protect us," Warren said tearfully, "We moved the beacon to the space port yesterday."

"What can tell you tell me about the beacon?" Shepard asked her.

"It's some kind of data archive from a galaxy-wide communications network. It's remarkably well-preserved. It could be the greatest Human discovery of our lifetime!"

"For a historian, you only get half credit answers." Yoko told her as she looked shock in some anger.

"So says the woman that is a xenophobe, making technology that's not relay tech like the rest of the galaxy." she argued with her as she shrugged.

"Well it's nothing great what you're doing Mrs. Historian. Being a scientist means developing things not copying a dead race's technology. You make real scientists cry Mrs. Warren. I'm no xenophobe; it's just people hate idealists'. Besides your wrong it's not some archive, it's a beacon literally." Yoko told them.

"You never talked about your findings what makes you so sure." She asked her.

"It's a mind machine meant to imprint into the machine. So the person on the other side retrieves it. It's meant for Prothean only, last time I checked their all dead. You can't deny the facts after my findings contradicted your idea. You're doing any science work, so when the last time someone developed something great using the technology. It set them apart from the rest of the races." Yoko told them as they were interrupted by her assistant seemed to disagree, speaking in disjointed fragments, he was cracking up.

"We have unearthed the heart of evil. Awakened the beast unleashed the darkness!" He rambled, his features twisted in one of abject terror. The squad looked uneasily at each other but the Commander simply turned to Warren with an admonitory question of: "What's wrong with your assistant?"

"Manuel has a brilliant mind but he's always been a bit…" Her assistant was now muttering random phrases, facing away from the others and hugging his arms. "Unstable." She persisted, "The attack has unbalanced him, genius along with madness, are two sides of the same coin." She finished lamely. Manuel started at Warren, sounding increasingly agitated.

"Is it madness to see the future, to see darkness rushing towards us? To understand that there is no salvation, _no hope!_ No…I – am – not – mad. I'm the only _Sane one left!"_

Yoko took matter into own hand as she touched his and hit throat as he fell unconscious.

"You're just confused, you never seen PTSD before he was always unstable to violence." Yoko told them as he slept.

"Well that was nicely put." Shepard told her as she sedated him further.

…

Nihlus Kryik raced from cover to cover, down the hills to reach platform one of the spaceport. He leveled his HMW Mk. VI assault rifle, on guard to combat anymore Geth platforms or those bizarre abominations he had run into before. Clattering up the steps he heard footsteps as he pressed his back to a large shipping container, someone was here!

Spinning round from cover he aimed at…

"Saren?" He said incredulously, it was indeed his mentor, the imposing grey armor, the ornamental head scarf, black with silver glyphs, eyes of the hardest, electric blue, a sleek, black with a red stripe HMW Mk. X hand cannon at his waist. He had turned leisurely to face his student, who had long become his own man.

"Nihlus." He answered calmly, strolling towards him.

"This isn't your mission Saren, what are you doing here?" Arterius placed a supportive talon on his shoulder as he passed; Nihlus lowered his assault rifle completely at the comforting presence of his old friend.

"The Council thought you could use some help on this one." Reassured Saren, outwardly scanning the terrain for threats, Nihlus turned southward to check as well, following his teacher's lead.

"I didn't expect the Geth here, the situation is bad."

"Don't worry," spoke Arterius softly, drawing the pistol."I've got it under control." He circled around and pointed his gun straight at the base of Nihlus's head, waited two seconds – then squeezed the trigger slowly.

…

A gun shot was heard as Yoko heard the shot as she turned to them.

"That's unusual…" she murmured.

"Gun fire is normal seeing everyone fighting for their lives." Ashley told her.

"That's a high round caliber gun made to pierce armor. The Geth have silent guns and it was a pistol." She told them.

"The Geth…" Kaiden murmured.

"Only fools to think the Geth would not bring a pistol to battle. I have not one carry such a thing. Does your Turian friend have one?" she asked them as they nodded no.

"Whatever it was, let's get moving to the space port!" he shouted as I walked down the hill taking out my sniper rifle. She zoomed to the Geth and husks swarm the space port. Shepard pulled his sniper rifle going to work as they awaited the husks coming up the hill. Yoko watched the commander shoot down with ease.

"That was some fine shooting!" Ashley shouted as they noticed as they noticed the fifth member didn't participate.

"For an ex-soldier you don't take orders well let alone participate in groups well." Shepard told her as she was record the giant dreadnought takes off as it made crackling with red shifting mass effect fields and screeching. Yoko came down and looked at their work.

"You had it under control, but something is up with the dreadnought it's making red mass effect core." Yoko told him as she opened a communications channel now. "It seems to effect communications while it stayed here and now that it's gone." Yoko told him.

"I got orders for radio contact." Shepard told her as she shrugged.

"Well I don't have such orders, I have to make this known for people lost, scattered, and hurt." Yoko stated as she sent a basic text to her company. The team moved near port as a Turian body laid there.

"Commander it's Nihlus!" Kaiden announced.

"Stop don't go near his body you will contaminate the scene!" Yoko shouted as they stopped in their tracks. Yoko walking up doing scans to his body.

"He is dead a single shot the back of his head." Yoko announced.

"We know that miss scientists." Ashley told her as looked at her.

"You never done an investigation before have you. You would have contaminated him and the evidence scratched off the list. I collected some foreign samples and the bullet in his brain." Yoko told them as she used a little magnet pulling it out. She placed it in a case as she noticed his Omni-tool and weapons were gone. She started to analyze the fragment as she brought it up.

"It's not registered gun and it's not Geth, it's not any database. Someone murdered him in cold blood." Yoko announced.

"He was murdered by whom?" Nirali asked her as she stands right up.

"My guess will be good as yours, but the caliber is high grade above military. When I see a hand gun that model not on the market I will tell you. His Omni-tool is gone along with his weapons if you haven't noticed it." She told them as they looked to see no weapon.

"Something's moving! Over behind those crates!" Ashley drew her pistol first but Yoko was already aiming steadily at the disturbance once Williams had uttered the first syllable."

"I'm sorry, I was hiding, and I saw what happened to that Turian. The _other one_ killed him." Shepard looked at the man with some disbelieve

"What the hell are you talking about?" She questioned, brusquely ordering an elaboration.

"There were two Turians, your friend, and one he called Saren. I think they knew each other. Your friend seemed to relax, he let his guard down. And Saren..._killed him_. Shot him right in the back, and –"

'Where is he?! The commander shouted.

"He took the cargo train down-"

"We need to find that beacon before it's too late! Move out!" Roared Shepard to every man and women as Yoko turn shooting one trooper in the head as Shepard blasted the one with shotgun.

The group saw rocket drones firing at them as Yoko sabotaged them as they were disabled. Shepard blew them away with shotgun. Yoko looked over the rail and snipe an explosive container blowing two Geth. She jumped over the rail letting a biotic power glide her down. She turned to see the tram firing as they docked seeing rockets fly at them.

"Hey Yoko can you snipe him from down there!" Shepard shouted seeing her whip her sniper rifle. She aimed it at its gun as it fired she fired a shot at the rocket. It exploded in engulfed the red Geth and killed a few around it. She fired again dropping the Geth.

"The task was easy." She told him as they looked around to see any more as they all rushed to the train. She tapped in the coordinates as it sped along the rail.

"She had unnatural speed and reflex…" Kaiden mumbled as Shepard nodded.

"She reacts too fast, how does a N7 officer just quit." He asked him.

…

Saren Arterius trembled in anticipation as the first convey stopped at the second platform, the beacon was here, the Geth had secured every civilian and dead soldier from the surrounding countryside and placed them on the artifacts. The Husks and _other factors_ would cover their escape. That heavy infantry was on the second train. Now was the time…

He marched up to his contingent of Geth shock troopers and consulted them on the placement of the charges.

"Destroy the entire colony, leave no evidence that we were here." Marching past he looked at the great leviathan that had landed in a field in front of the spaceport, trampling the farmland into seared, lava-cracked, barren wasteland. He bowed to the dreadnought in reverence, which shone with undulating red light; extensive biotic implants in Saren's skull and eyes lit up in triumph. His corneas now a neon blue, they would allow him to filter the Prothean message over time, without Sovereign sifting and managing the alien images, it was quite likely even he would be driven insane. The thought of having closer proximity to the ancient mind terrified him, but it was necessary.

Facing the Prothean beacon, he spread his arms and was lifted aloft by its mass effect field excluder, a beam of green light shot into his eyes from the monolith and then…he began to see things.

…

The train was moving along as Yoko tapped on tact-pad as image was shown. Then it went static as they drone was blown away.

"We have a problem; the drone saw four demolition charges are setting." Yoko told them.

"Well that explains the drone being blown away from the sky." Nirali noted.

"We have five minutes to disarm them Commander." Kaiden said as they went up the ramp. Yoko ran up to the first one in sight and started to deactivate it.

"I'm done!" Yoko shouted as she took out her pulse sniper rifle seeing the fight break out up top. The sniper was trying to get a bead on Nirali. She shot it through its photoreceptor with ease. They just disarmed second bomb as she made it up stairs as tossed EMP grenade into a group of four shock troopers. She switched to the Geth pulse rifle shooting a giant Geth seeing the weapons useless as the guns over heated. Shepard turned to see her glowing with a barrier and a sword in hand.

"Are you nuts?! You can't take down with a sword!" he shouted seeing her run dodging a rocket and used a biotic dash. She came down slicing its arm and gun in half. She flipped the sword slicing it in half as the top fell back. She reached its hand into to core and ripped out its circuits as she smashed into her fingers.

"Holy shit that was fucking awesome!" Ashley shouted as they saw Yoko running to the last bomb as they disarmed the third bomb. The last one deactivated as the times went off to see her flick the white substance off her blade.

"What the hell were you thinking running up it like that?!" Shepard shouted at her as she didn't seem to listen to him.

"It seemed like if she got the job done, no questions asked." Nirali told them as Shepard walked up to her and pointed at her.

"Don't you ever do some bullshit like that ever!" he shouted.

"I don't care what you feel, we were pressed for time." Yoko replied as she walked away.

"I'm not your solider to command and I helped you because I felt like it." She told him.

"So this whole you never respected his authority." Kaiden asked her to only get a shrug.

"I had a deal with the Admiral you can't talk down on me. Besides I don't like using these weapons because they overheat. So don't bother me with your point of pointless tactics and wait until it advances on you. You forget Mass relay tech diverts fast moving objects so a sword was the best way to go. I sliced right down the synthetic muscle for the best effect." Yoko announced as he frowned he turned away.

"She does have point." Ashley told him as he turned to her as Yoko picked a shotgun from a Shock Trooper

"What she was doing was suicide; she would have caused us another casualty." Shepard stated.

"Like the man you let die earlier…" Yoko announced as the two snapped at her.

"Don't mock the dead, at least he served to protect." Kaiden pointed out as she nodded her head.

"That's linear thinking lieutenant, I'm saying the person in command led him to his death. Small insertion teams are run three people at a time. When we met it was just you two." Yoko stated.

"You are calling me a bad leader." Shepard looked at her.

"You're saying that about yourself… you noticed the enemies are different from us organics'. Yet you didn't change tactics when it's called for at the time. I merely stated you can adapt you die and you let people die. I chose to act, because you wouldn't. By the time your standard issue gun cooled down it would eight seconds. He would have killed one of you; Nirali would have been sniped earlier." Yoko stated as she played back a film for them.

"You're talking about efficiency rate and how we conduct and move across the battle field." Nirali stated as Yoko announced.

"Correct someone can think outside the box, I'm not your solider. Besides I seen the rockets they fire. It takes four seconds to fire them, they can switch modes to shooting and it takes four seconds. I merely stated the efficiency of the Alliance has dropped." Yoko announced as she took Shepard's assault rifle.

"The M-8 avenger standard rifle issue, compared to the Mattock it's completely weak. Your N7 officer and you get crap for weapons. They overheat too quickly and the fact that laying down the most firepower wins the battles. It's a theory it's something the Turians and Krogans' know all too well." Yoko told them as she handed it back to him.

"So the of disrespect was actually had some caring behind it. True I thought N7 officers had better guns." Ashley told him.

"It's because they went for cheap things to save money. I'm clearly stating that the four of you should have taken him down without me." Yoko announced as they walked down to see the beacon. She took pictures of it as she placed it up. She waved her hand casting a singularity as the husks were collected in the black hole sent a shockwave out knocking them of the ledge. The group walked down towards the beacon. Shepard was contacting the Normandy as I got shuttles already landing down in the surrounding areas.

"Normandy, beacon is secure, requesting immediate EVAC." He stated on the radio as I heard my men were recovering the weapons and machines on the ground with care.

Ashley inched closer to the artifact, which was projecting a green beam of light into the scarlet sky and thrumming with energy.

"This is amazing, actual, working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!"

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." Ashley enlightened, turning away to speak to the Commander.

"Something must have activated it…" Wondered the gunnery sergeant walked up to it. I looked at her.

"The manual says you don't walk up activate alien technology without a scientists presents gunny." I told her.

"Just want to see it closer…" But as she stepped too close to it, the beacon suddenly gave off a bright light. There was a whining sound, and Ashley was slowly being drawn into it.

"Ashley!" Kaidan and Nirali shouted. He raced for the Gunnery Chief, with Nirali only to be pushed out off the way by Shepard, who grabbed the Williams and threw to safety. I ran up as tired grabbing Shepard who was struggling to get free. I slammed my sword in the ground as it dragged me in. I held on as I saw my blade cut into the ground. I grabbed Shepard who was floating now. My eyes opened as I felt my mind… gave flashes. I reached for my EMP grenade

_Flashes imprinted into my mind of death, destruction, invasion, abduction, and revelation. Orange tinged images from Prothean eyes, one man holding up his arms as his home world was obliterated in fire. A couple clutched each other, in their final moments, experimentation on sentient beings. Insect screams as cybernetics wormed their way through wriggling flesh. The ancient machine' darkening the skies' of every world, they are coming…_

Yoko came out of the trance as I activate the grenade out as a surge of electricity went out as it knocked the beacon out as I faded out for a second. Yoko closed my eyes as I heard a thud as I saw the three running up, I pushed them away. Yoko struggled to get to my feet as I used my shoulder.

"Are you ok? Nirali shouted as Yoko stumbled getting up.

"I need me a drink now after that mind rape session." Yoko told them as Shepard lied on the ground unconscious.

"You're a doctor! Tell us he will be ok!" Ashley shouted as I walked over with a headache. They already taken off his helmet to show he had black buzz cut hair. Yoko lifted his eye lid open as she looked up them.

"He just got the knocked the fuck out." Yoko told as she laughed she stand up seeing her company shuttles touching ground now as the Alliance prototype ship came down now. The soldiers couldn't believe the fact that this was a doctor for making such reference


	11. Burdened of Proof

I watched my company's shuttle come down as teams poured out onto the ground. The Normandy landed near the space port. Med team poured out onto the ground with workers as I bared their path. I waved my hand up to halt them with rifle in hand.

"Sorry you're not supposed to pick up the beacon." I told them as one looked at me.

"We are suppose to pick up the beacon." One of them told me as I shrugged.

"Your mission is scrubbed and I was asked by a higher to secure it. You don't have the facilities let alone the skills to move such a thing." I told them as Kaiden walked up to me.

"You serious this was our mission to pick up the beacon!" he shouted at me.

"Was your mission, you see once you messed it up. I was asked to clean it up, seeing one person helped almost destroyed the beacon. They didn't want incompetent people handling it. On another side note a Spectre ended up dead." I told him as he couldn't deny the fact as I watched a person in dress blues walked up. He was African American man as Kaiden, Nirali, and Ashley saluted him.

"What's going on Lieutenant, and why aren't we loading the beacon?" he told them.

"Captain Anderson, she says it's under her control and she is taking the beacon. We have rights and the mission under our jurisdiction." He told him as I looked at the captain.

"Didn't Nihlus tell you why was I here?" I asked them as they shook their heads.

"It's unknown, but from the radio comm. channel he knew who you were." Anderson told me as I nodded as I sent the information to them.

"You see it was supposed to be a simple pick up and no problems. That's what he hoped for and the end and didn't tell you. I was asked by the council itself to pick it up when something went wrong. So I will say this politely as possible, your mission is over and you failed. You should blamed Ambassador Udina for this trying to make this into PR run." I told them as they looked in shock.

"The council sent you…" Anderson murmured as he looked at the data and clearance.

"So they were supporting us and didn't trust us fully." Kaiden murmured.

"The only person who can override this was Nihlus and he is dead. I was granted what you called a shadow license." I told them.

"Shadow license?" Nirali said.

"In a sense a partial Spectre status granted for a certain task without repercussion. So no one actually can tell me what to since he's dead now. It was interesting being with a squad again in a long time though. But a little word of warning, the commander will not wake up for at least more than ten hours." I told them.

"How do you know that, you were exposed to the beacon as well?" Ashley asked me as I shrugged.

"The machine was made for Prothean minds only, I have a strong mind and didn't resistant it unlike him. So the normal rest 8 hours resting would be out the question, he will have a headache like…me." I injected pain medicine into my system by my tact-pad.

"So we go back and failure and you go back with praise." Kaiden told me as I shrugged.

"I have never done such a thing for the sake of glory lieutenant Alenko, I done things because they are right for a reason. So get this straight this political ploy is over and the area lock down. Nexus Corporation will be handling the ground work from here on out. The Alliance doesn't have the skills and the knowledge to handle such a task. I have Admiral Hackett on the line now agreeing with the notion." I told them as I pointed to the captain opening a link.

"I didn't know about the deal until the last minute Captain, so stand down the mission is a failure. We have new priorities' to say it was destroyed so the Terminus system won't catch wind of this. It seemed like Nexus Corporation is doing the inquiry seeing they are based on Eden Prime. They will send the dead and wounded to us by the end and check the extent of the damage. She will handle all the reports on the mission seeing her partial Spectre status ensures this is kept a secret until we say so."

"Admiral that's insane after hearing Saren was here and shot and killed his own colleague!" Anderson shouted.

"It may seem insane, but when you get to involved you can't see what they will say. The dock worker that's named Powell is frantic and has a psychological problem after this incident. I will allow you to make your reports, but you will be doing a lot of work afterwards trying to proof it." I told as he seemed to lighten up.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but get off the site. The media will catch wind of it soon, and your secret mission will be exploited." I told them as Anderson looked at Ashley.

"Gunnery Sergeant, come along with me with the private we are leaving." Anderson stated seeing he couldn't do a thing. The group left with a frown mostly on their face as I tapped Ashley's shoulder.

"I will be sure to find the rest of your unit for you, I will send them letters back for you." I told her as her mood lightened up.

"Thanks for letting me know." Ashley said as she left. I saw my tech teams, dock workers, and security walk up to me. They were checking on the beacon as the group got on the Normandy. They took off in the distance as Hyaku Shiki flew in and hovered above. I walked up to the beacon to see Elijah sitting there.

"It's amazing I never seen actual working Prothean tech. It looks like you sent used an EMP grenade to knock it out." as I nodded letting the polarization drop.

"I didn't want to do it, but it was a last minute thing, I thought it was going to overload on me." I told him as he turned and nodded.

"It was going to overload due to two consecutive uses of the beacon." He told me.

"So it seemed like he was here after all, so only organics can use such a thing." I told him as some Quarians looked at the device.

"The beacon is ok; the Proteheans' built things to last. So an EMP grenade will be the last thing to worry about. I didn't expect the Geth to be here, they changed so much from over 300 years ago. Why would they follow an organic?" Elijah reasoned as they pulled husks bodies along with Geth parts into a pile.

"I wonder if they evolved to try to fulfill some role of their evolution path. I think the giant squid like ship has something to do with it. It's not like the rest of technology and it's not Geth made." I told them as Stark came up now and his armor.

"We have a lot of bad news." He said as I shook my head.

"Hundreds of people are dead, a part of Eden Prime has been burned, and the tech they are using is causing panic in the Alliance. Plus we have reporters pestering us and I had to kick them out. We are looking in estimated couple of billion in planet restoration now. Colonial investors are in a panic over this and wanting answers already. I have my daughter giving a press conference now to calm them down. They were repelled by us and Alliance members on the ground. It eased the fear spreading around. The council wants a full report on this matter soon seeing the Alliance is mobilizing." Stark told me.

"Well there is hope now." I told him as he looked at me. "That I can this galaxy just a little bit, by adding my own personal touch to this planet." I told them as I walked up to see it hooked up to my ship.

"I'm going to bed, that beacon took a lot out of me. Let's move this to the Space elevator we have. Get this onto to transport heading to Stargazer ASAP." I told them before we had another case on our hands.

…

I took eight hours to get some sleep ever since the interaction with the beacon. During my years on Eden prime I had ambitious plan to build an actual space elevator system. Bringing the actual use of space ports on the ground useless almost, the space elevators' were built in places where no one lived for safety purposes.

A space elevator is a structure designed to transport and ferry different materials from a planet's surface into space and onto a platform. The base concept of a Space elevator consists of a cable attached to the surface on the equator and reaching outwards into space. By positioning it so that the total centrifugal force exceeds the total gravity, either by extending the cable or attaching a counterweight, the elevator stays in place in geosynchronous orbit. Once moved far enough, climbers are accelerated further by the planet's rotation.

The most common proposal is a tether, usually in the form of a cable or ribbon it spans from the surface to a point beyond geosynchronous orbit. As the planet rotates, the inertia at the end of the tether counteracts gravity and keeps the tether taut. Vehicles can then climb the tether and escape the planet's gravity without the use of rockets. The engineering of such a structure requires an extremely light but extremely strong material. Such a structure could eventually permit delivery of great quantities of cargo and people to orbit, and at costs only a fraction of those associated with current means with very little to no danger.

I was surprised that the six that was built were not even attacked by the Geth. The height of all them was 70,000 kilometers and a lot of people helped on the operation. It was made by repurposing stations and other abandoned space stations. It was one of the greatest tourist attractions on Eden Prime. Due to the farm life here we winged them off mass-relay tech over the past years ever since my company was established. It was isolated incident after all, as we placed fears to ease seeing they were standing still. But the colonial investors were pulling back saying it has no protection at all. It was mostly due to the fact that once things were destroyed, they weren't going to put effort into rebuilding it.

They are a bunch of cowards from my perspective, they leave when the colony really needs help badly. It wasn't even the second day yet before they start pulling out. The Alliance science teams were harassing me to release the area to them. I denied them every chance seeing that they weren't interested in the colonies rebuilding at all. They left empty handed and disgruntled the most and the beacon remained a secret thinking it was destroyed in the attack. Now current problem was the Alliance still, Captain Anderson's persistent behavior of making me come to the Citadel.

I sat wearing a white sweater, dark black slacks, and black jacket, and grey boots' that was elevated two inches. I sat there crossing my leg as I looked at him disgruntled.

"You do realize I told you to leave eight hours ago captain, this is my station your on." I told him as I had tea placed on my desk.

"We need to secure the beacon and you as a witness under the fact Saren was there. Saren attacked Eden Prime and he won't stop until he has destroyed humanity." he stated as I drank my tea.

"I don't want to sound rude, not everyone died, and the Geth I saw is a fraction of the number beyond the Peruses veil. Besides what proof do you have? I remember only I'm investigation is still underway and a traumatized dockworker is hardly anything to bring to a hearing. They will shut you down in a heartbeat seeing their top agents' name being tossed around." I told him as he seemed a bit clamed up. "You see where I'm going with this, its hearsay and you will lose without any doubt. Even if it's proved the damage is still done and you have to know he has mad back up plans for such a thing." I told him as I spun around in my chair.

"Even so, we still have to protect our colonies from him." He told me as I stopped nodding no.

"You are trying to run yourself into the ground on purpose. The Alliance itself given up on the colonies in the outer systems soon as they were established, they don't have the means to protect any of them. Plus the fact they will argue this planet was on the Terminus systems border. I where this going, but you remain adamant on him being the culprit. Where you the one he said screwed up a mission badly?" I asked him as he seemed shock.

"How do you know that?" he asked me as I hummed.

"I was the one that helped open the talk about Spectre's years ago in 2175. He tried making me fail a mission to recover data on a Prothean. The ship was destroyed, but I salvaged the operation and saved the workers there. I made him look like a fool before I left him on the Augustus like a fool. He told me that a human screwed up on the mission, but merely I thought it was him that did such a thing." I told him as he calmed down. "He hates humans' I know that fact look around to see only the small space port was attacked. It's bigger than humanity itself and that's for certain. The space elevators and multiple spots on Eden Prime untouched by this whole incident." I told him.

"So you had better luck than I did twenty years ago's, I ran a mission back with him. He set me up and you knew about it soon as I got interested in it. They said you were good and the fact didn't drop you from the candidate list." He told me as I turned my head.

"What, I wasn't told about that?" I asked him.

"Need to know basis seeing the fact I was the one picking out candidates. You were busy doing your own thing and helping others in your own way. Admiral Hackett said you didn't like political cover up so I thought of Shepard. Yet it didn't the stop the council from talking about you, you ran missions for them even outside the Alliance and was even endorse by a Spectre already." He told me.

"That doesn't explain why I'm still on the list. There are reasons to cover up some things do people might be in fear. When you get to political that everything you do is bad it's not good for you. When you become a solider it's to serve and protect. I don't protect liars and schemers at all, giving medals to traitors was preposterous. I own my company for a reason and I won't help because of several factors. You were going to rush in blame Saren for this, your history with him will doubt any testimony and evidence produced. So I have to decline everything and be neutral to help you. It's nothing personal, but it takes time for a real investigation. In C-sec don't leave the station for evidence; they look for white color crimes they can detect on the extranet. I will handle my investigation into the matter itself. If we are lucky we might pull a data fragment from a Geth memory core." I told him.

"Wait I thought Geth delete their data and send it elsewhere." He said as I nodded.

"Correct, but the Quarian people that work for my company, their ancestors made them so it's possible, it's hundreds of Geth down there. Plus the high caliber round in Nihlus skull and the fact the foreign DNA on his shoulder Turian. I have lot riding on me since people on Eden Prime believe I can help it and change it. I left the Alliance on bad terms, but it doesn't change the fact ordinary people join it. They have a lot concerns saying they can't defend against the Geth's technology. They even had a reloadable gun that ejects a thermal clip. So I have a lot of concerns at the moment. So do you what you feel like, because Ambassador Udina will be yelling at me sooner or later. I will have the beacon delivered in a few days after we study it. We want to make sure no more surprises happened due to people wondering about what it does." I told him.

"_Isamu's daughter reminds me Kahlee a lot and the fact some of her DNA was used to help is weird. She headstrong, but smart I wonder the Alliance couldn't keep in the Alliance. But Saren is acquiring more assets each day if we don' hurry. I need to make a compromise with her to come with us or at least be at the Citadel." Anderson thought._

"I understand, but the beacon has to be delivered to the Citadel. We are the only ship can get it there safely and you can oversee the beacon." Anderson told me as I laughed pointing at the Normandy.

"I built stealth system captain; I have better technology than ship in the wing. Besides you're trying to make a compromise to get me to go. I will go when I'm ready…" as a beeping sound was heard to see it was the council as I pressed the button the room got dimmer. The three holograms popped up.

"Hello councilors I didn't expect you to call this late, I managed to compile reports together for a time of convenience." I told them.

"I heard our top agent died on the mission on Eden Prime, and what beacon as well." Tevos told me as I sent a relay feed showing the beacon being studied.

"It's secured, but it and EMP was used when it worked. My engineers say it was about to overload so we want to make sure it didn't damage it." I told them as Sparatus was in disbelief.

"You used an EMP on the device when it worked, what were you thinking!" he shouted as I shrugged.

"Not my fault it happened, maybe should send the video to you know with my report." I told them as I showed them what happened. I saw engineer come in with another report.

"Awe it works, but its energy was used up mostly because off that. We found out way to actually recharge it, but a word caution. I was enveloped by the field itself and a mind machine built for Prothean minds only. I'm lucky I have a strong mind or I will be dead or in a coma." I told them.

"It's a mind machine why would the Prothean make technology so specific like that?" Valern asked me as I nodded.

"Correct it's built for organic to organic turning into data sent by signal. It was a secure way to prevent machines from looking at the data. It supports the theory of my paper and report on the device. It's not new technology and it can't be replicated due to its specific origin. The beacon itself relays emergency messages in times of crisis." I told them as they nodded seeing my report.

"Nihlus, how did he die?" Sparatus asked me as I nodded.

"I'm still unsure, but the Geth didn't do it at all. It shows evidence someone else was there. I can't release information at this time. The Alliance harassing me, colonial investments' pulled out, the media, and the colonists screaming down my ear to fix something. I just telling you the beacon is safe and it it's not something you can study. Well without dying, because soon as it's charged it will kill the next person for sure." I told as Anderson tried speaking up as I tapped his shoulder.

"You did us a great favor again Minamoto making sure the beacon made." Valern told me.

"Next I want to move for the fact the information from Nihlus is compromised seeing his Omni-tool was missing. He had all his data on it I believe and I want to ask Jondum Bau to take hold of the beacon when I get there." I told them.

"It seems like a reasonable request, when is the beacon going to be delivered." Tevos told me as I nodded.

"Its night time almost, so we will be there tomorrow morning. You can have teams there to help transfer it." I told them.

"We will have them on standby then for your arrival. But we would like to inquire more about what happened on Eden Prime later." Tevos told me as the link cut out.

"Why didn't you let me speak about Saren being there?!" he shouted in anger.

"Well I didn't want the conversation cut out for accusations without proof. There are politicians remember with proof in hand they will flip around to your side. I wanted to make sure this doesn't seem one sided like you blowing smoke. Plus keep Saren from getting to know about the mission. When he says the information was passed over to him. He can't say that seeing Nihlus couldn't do such a thing. You already jeopardizing this in a typical Alliance behavior, no obsession that you couldn't bring him down yourself. I move when I want to move, got it captain. I still have the partial Spectre status until the mission is complete. So leave this station and don't come back with attitude he needs to be taken down so quickly. I know the game everyone plays, because my father tells me how it's run. The truth will get out soon, but investigations' are not solved in a day or two." I stated as he got up to leave feeling frustrated.

"I understand your frustration, but how would you feel when you screw up your chance of proving such a thing." I told him as he calmed down a bit.

"I see where you're going with this, but I still serve the Alliance and they will won't answers." Anderson told me turning around as I nodded.

"You do realize the Alliance has never been here for Eden, except now and the colonization of Eden Prime. The people in the colonies don't like your presence seeing you all left them to fend for their selves. I care about them along with my father and the Alliance is losing site what to do because of politics. I will do what I can to help the case, but not compromising what I get because you're past history with the man. I will see you own the Citadel later… I have meeting with several people right now." I told them as I sighed, he left out the door. Investors were coming in with panic and fright, before the end of this meeting I will buy them out for cheap. I looked to see Normandy take off into space.

…

It took a while for me to get what I wanted every backer that came was not assured it was not isolated incident and I bought them out for cheap. I bought the license to Eden Prime seeing no one was going to support it. Their loss and now I can dictate what goes on here now. Now the people really wanted answers now on what to do. How will they defend against such a thing in the future? Padock, Elijah, and Stark were in the meeting room now.

"Well this enlightening seeing everyone is jumping around in fear. They tired blaming your people Elijah, but we fired back saying the beacon was the main concern. Yet that's all the Geth from the Peruses Veil." He nodded yes.

"Thanks but the guns and rounds the Alliance used was a mistake my people made. The Geth rely heavily on shields to become more lethal on the field. They don't use cryo and disruptor ammo to stop them and it takes longer the way they are doing it. They evolved so much in the last 300 hundred years." He told me as I looked to Padock.

"You figured out what were the machines did to the colonists Padock." He nodded.

"Advanced nanotech that effects the host by the device nicknamed Dragon's teeth, over time the body's organs, skin and water content are converted into cybernetic materials; blood is changed to a sickly green fluid, and the body generates an electrical charge." He said as he took a breath.

"Disturbing already enough the spikes itself are beyond the Geth itself. If they had this tech they would instantly get there platforms back up and running. The Dragon teeth, Mr. Stark named. I propose a theory behind the device. Adrenaline is used as the delivery medium for nanites in the conversion process. The more adrenaline the victim has when the conversion process begins, the faster and more efficient it becomes. Therefore, the shock generated from the victim's impaling would cause an increase to the amount of adrenaline in their system. They used people that were still alive by reports meaning it has some promise to that theory.'' He told us as we felt disturbed as we turned our head.

"Well… that's entertaining enough, but the weapons the Geth used are plasma encased rounds. They break apart into tiny shrapnel on impact. Ceramic armor doesn't cut it and shields drop quickly. Richard Leroy Jenkins…" he laughed a bit as I nodded my head as he waved his hand up.

"Who in their right mind who name their child like that… never mind I had to get out. The Alliance wants answer we won't give them yet. They need a reality check anyway and if they want to deal. Well stop the politics' from deciding things. So the question, she we release our own weapons. The Geth are using guns that ejects thermal clips. We tested them out and added special thermite to melt them if in the wrong hands with biometrics." Stark told me as I shrugged.

"Let them panic for right now… we will decide what happens in a month. Information game will kill others to know what we know. So you wanted to say something Elijah… you must want to relay wants going on to your people." I told him as he looked shocked.

"I have to tell them what happened they will be interested in what's going on, but I'm afraid they would do something drastic. Is alright I relay basic information to them and see how they react." He told me as I nodded.

"I bet the STG and the Alliance would like to know what's going. So it's up to you guys to decide on whether we should release information." I told them.

"I decide on not doing such a thing…" Padock told us.

"Really I thought the STG teams would have a ball with the stuff we got."

"In all likelihood the Quarian people will know what would happen soon or later. The way things are running, they are not changing things. They still are playing the blame game on people still. We will wait and make the people change over instead of just offering the quick solutions to the problem. There will be war on the horizon on a galactic scale and I prefer not giving them what they wanted. Where our ideas killed the innocent or find their way into terrorists' hands. I vote a no and give it a time to see what happens." Paddock told us as I nodded.

"It's the Alliance problem really so we don't have to get in there business. I really don't like the fact the weapons we create kill innocent people. You have my vote we should just stay out of it and actually think along how this goes. Everyone would ask us to mass produce such a thing. We can't monitor the weapons use personally. It can get be stolen before it's issued to the person. The biometrics works unless they have a DNA code to it." Stark told us as Elijah agreed.

"True, my people will try to wage war, despite the fact we have civilians that are not trained for such a thing. We can give basic knowledge and gear to others. But I don't like the fact any innocent people dying it could actually be my people suffering if it's used against us as well."

"Well agreed then, we won't move until we have some certainty we keep the guns out of children's' hands'. Plus the Alliance has problems with Cerberus getting into their projects. I rather not let them have a hand on such a thing. Well it's been a long day, but you guys get rest." I told them as we all got up from our seats.

"Delivering the beacon to the Citadel are we, before we go. Elijah and I cooked up something. We managed to knock off the dust you call a tank of an armor. It had a lot of bugs in it along with multiple battery problems. We managed to retrofit some things into this baby." He told me as I looked to Elijah.

"What about makeshift I made on the fly?" I asked.

"It needed to polished up and give a heat treatment coating. It's very effective armor against the Geth. So we will be looking at the that on defense budget." He told me as we walked over to the case on in the armory as I saw my mother was there.

"I guessed you told her then, I managed to place in some tech that you didn't incorporate due to time constraints'. It's still a prototype seeing we incorporated features the old armor couldn't do what we intended to do." my mother told us. She opened the case as I looked at the white armor. It looked like the traditional Japanese armor and the old 20 century episode called Gundam.

The helmet was mostly white having dome shape for the head. It had white v Kabuto with solid face mask. It had green eyes holes for the helmet and green small camera up top. The armor had exposed spots for the joints, yet it resembled Geth synthetic tissue. The main torso chest plate was designed to have to be reinforced having moveable steel. It had a white armor skirt that hide the joint for thighs. They weren't bulky like its predecessor and the legs matched the suit for its white them. It had a red sole for the suit and red synthetic tissue around the waist. The tissue and metal around the shoulder were blue.

"I see that you like it a lot by taking in the aesthetics, due to the Geth attack the underlying suit, it was a flimsy laying polymer and cybernetics. We managed to change the suit completely to handle the cybernetics' greatly now. It reacts greatly with the armor, Elijah tossed the idea around on adding it to the armor at the last moment." She told me as I smiled hugging him.

"You need down the hugs Paddock is mostly cartilage and you know they hurt." Stark told me as I had to let go.

"Keelah that hurts…" he said as my mother laughed.

"Well we always initiate the hug first or give her drugs to stop the bone crushing hugs. Let's move on to the actual weaponry installed in this. But first I will say what we did to it technically." She told me as she placed the helmet on my head.

"We dusted off the electronics' and realized the interface was too basic for your needs. It has special tactical scan to indentify targets. It has thermal imagery and no night vision due to you can see in the dark. We have others visions in testing and we will send you the data later. It's a prototype still it's a test bed for the new toys Stark can't test himself. Live opponents give a better sense what it can do. We upgraded the fusion battery and managed to install the upgrades you designed way back. It can do armor lock, hologram, and etc." she told me as I took off the helmet.

"Well it's my turn I set you real nice and Elijah helped out greatly with this one. You will expect close quarters fighting due to the way you fight. Midnight a suppressed SMG unlike the mass relay tech handles shields, it can tear through armor and turn bad guys into chum. It shoots 36 bullets per clip. The pistol we called Eagle eye a throwback to the desert eagle and silenced pistol and its twelve bullets per clip. It's whisper quiet with armored piercing rounds. Krogan may see you coming, but the only thing they are going to here is there asses hitting the ground." Stark told me as he showed me the two guns as Elijah had a shotgun.

"Well we had tested this shogun and gave it more of concentrated shot before it spread. It was nicknamed the mauler after the wounds of a victim. It's automatic one having eight bullets in the chamber at a time." He told me as he held up a sniper rifle.

"This is Archangel a special Sniper and marksmen rifle combined. The barrel of the gun can shortens when it changed into semi-automatic with three bullets. It's a sniper mode is anti-material gun. It has a suppressed module in the gun to prevent it from damaging with it its shortened form." He told me as I Stark pulled a foldable bazooka.

"It's a special anti-armor bazooka, it holds eight shells. They are different types of rounds like piercing and cluster missiles for the bazooka." He told me as he lifted up the arm of the suit.

"Another surprise we managed to make the left and right arm that shoots out hand held Vulcan's one at a time it shoots out shards of metal for light armored things or shields. It was trying to recreate the round their rifles used. It's not something you should rely on, but it's good to save ammo on the easy things.

"Are the beam weapons done yet?" I asked him as he patted my head.

"No it's still in development still silly. We have to find out a way to supplements the battery problem. It uses the suits reactor system to recharge. It drains each time itself each time it hits a target." he told me as I heard a beeping sound from my tact-pad.

"I bet that's Udina… your father says he has been ranting and raving what you did to his PR run. Besides you need to get going now to make your arrival time to the Citadel. I bet they are going to call you as a witness when you don't feel like it. Oh also I managed to change your wardrobe a bit." She told me as I frowned.

"I guess fashion is not her strong point… it's the only thing to drop her spirits. We have supplement weapons and gear that need to be tested as well. So don't make a frown already, besides you're not in military remember." He told me as he pushed me on to my own ship as they loaded up everything for the trip. I walked into the CIC as I saw Hope's avatar popped up as I sat down leaning in my chair.

"A new suit and new toys to go along for with the ride, but you do know that are going to be shouted at when we get to the Citadel by the Ambassador." She told me as I nodded.

"I know and he has to get over it, I left for a reason, but it taught me I don't follow anyone. I can lend a helping hand, though can you help set course to the Citadel. I plan on checking on the beacon and make note of the new inventory. I want to check on my new weapons that I did the ground work for." I told her as she nodded as I heard the hum of the engine.

"Will do, I love flying this ship so much…" she told me as I laughed. "Oh they will be at the Citadel in seven hours using Slip space drive." She told me as I nodded.

…

I made note of my entire inventory and got another round of sleep seeing I had everything set. I managed to even prep the food I made for Jeff. I got dressed in wearing purple sweater, gray pants, and white suede boots. I quickly put on my green jacket over myself. I carried the pistol that was recommended to me the Eagle eye. I carried more than enough ammo just in case something happens. I looked out the cockpit with panoramic screen as I was closing in on the station.

"This is Citadel control here, I here you picked up a special package… we have orders to send you dock 117. A Spectre will be waiting there for you…" he told me.

"Roger that, proceeding to dock 117." I told him as the radio cut out as I guided my ship to ward as the magnetic clamps locked onto my ship. I press the ejection button for the cargo bay to open. I saw the beacon come out on to the deck as I got up from my seat. I picked up my backpack filled with my stuff. I walked out seeing him in black and gold armor as I shook hands with him. "It looks like you're doing well since the last time we met Jondum. Padock sends his regards as well and I have the evidence my team collected." I told him as I handed to him.

"It's good to see Padock doing well, he can't stop talking the equipment and setup is better than STG. Your mother has found a way to actually increase our species life span." He told me as I nodded.

"Well it's not complete, but right now its ten years, we hoping to at least 40 years to eighty years. So you're stationed to also watch the beacon delivered…" I asked him as he nodded.

"Ever since you upstaged the Alliance on the mission the ambassador has flipped." He told me as I picked up my rucksack from the cargo bay as I walked back out as it closed.

"True, but her brought that upon himself he should have gotten it delivered soon as possible then play his PR run. I'm going to be yelled at again for doing such a thing." I told him.

"Well it's his loss, be sure to head to the embassy first, I heard they were going to send armed guards for you." He told me as he walked off a bit as he turned.

"I got almost caught up in my work and I almost did not tell you." Jondum told me as I stopped. "The mission with Commander Shepard failed, but I nominated you for the Spectre candidate spot." He told me as I was in some shock.

"I left the Alliance years ago and they already have some other candidate…" I told him as he nodded.

"True, but candidates don't drop of the list because they left the armor. It makes you more sought out like I did when I left the STG. You have the skills knowledge, and tactics to become one. We have video proof and the fact you conducted missions for the council even when you did leave. It was not a mistake and I want take back my nomination. I gave mine years ago before all of this even happened. I hope to see you do well in the hearing; even I know Nihlus isn't some rookie. Saren is a top agent because he can get the job done, apparently no matter the cost." He told me as I nodded.

"See you later then…" I told him as I walked down the ward arm as I got to the elevator itself. I need to catch and air car. I need to get to a hotel first and then head down on to the Embassy.

…

I navigated down the bustling commercial and crowds of aliens to get to apartment complex I set up by proxy. It was on the 17th floor, which was above the air traffic that was zooming by. The apartment was quite spacious, with a kitchen, bathroom, living, bedroom, and exercise space. I set up my own computer and my own camera's as I had Hope monitor my room. Placing my armor and weapons in secret spots people can't seen it took a good hour to do. I was about to leave my apartment taking my lunch as I was going to have a meeting with him on his ship later.

I heard a knock on the door as I turned to computer to a Turian in blue armor. C-sec armor most likely he had a blue specialized visor. He was paler than most Turians due to him most likely not living on Palaven most of his life. I walked to the door as I opened it to see him about use the bell.

"Excuse me, do you need something." I asked him as he nodded.

"Detective Garrus Vakarian, I'm a C-Sec officer ma'am…" he said as I frowned a bit.

"I'm not ma'am I'm Yoko Minamoto you know since you did find the apartment I checked into." I told him a bit annoyed as I sighed. "Any way do you have some questions for me, because I'm in a hurry right now." I told him as he nodded.

"I'm doing an investigation under Saren Arterius; your name came up in the investigation. I wonder what type of communication you had with him in the past." He told me as I stood there turning my head as I let him. I closed the door as I turned around to sit on the couch.

"They didn't tell you about this…" I asked him.

"About what, I came here wanting to know why since most of his files are classified." He told me.

"It's not much of investigation when you can't look into his files." I told him as he nodded.

"It infuriates me due to the fact I can't access them, but your name was reverenced under something he felt embarrassed and angry by years ago in some Email he sent you." Garrus told me as I pulled back up the old Email on my tact-pad.

"In the year 2175 I had a mission with him to look into the disappearance of the colony Nero and the moon of Augustus. You must have heard something about that then." I told them.

"Where a Prothean ship was found and the Terminus gangs blew it up." he said as I nodded.

"Yes, he was tasked to oversee how I operated in the field." I told him.

"Wait you're a Spectre candidate… it makes since seeing this was Turian colony." Garrus murmured.

"Correct I took my ship up there to the moon itself. We were tasked by collecting any data on the ships diagram and internal systems. We got there and we split up, I managed to free the workers forced to dig up the ship. I moved on trying to take out the defenses and Saren alerted them about our presence. I managed to download the data on a disc already in the system. I grabbed and got to my ship and since Saren wasn't there I had to leave him. He tired blaming me for the mission going wrong. I recorded everything I do as part of my policy and looked like a racist at the end of it. He was not assigned to look at more candidates due unbiased opinion." I told him as he was recording.

"So Saren hates humans greatly…" he told me.

"Well I heard he had a brother in first contact, he must have died in the war. So I think that's where it stems from." I told him the word Desolas shimmered in my mind. My father caught Turians forces on New Edo and traded them for three people. He was a general of the Turian fleet.

"That makes sense seeing where he comes from, they said you information on what happened on Eden Prime." Garrus told me as I turned my head.

"Who told you that?" I asked him.

"Ambassador Udina and Captain David Anderson, you were on the ground. He said you taken evidence from the scene to be analyzed. The fact the Alliance was kicked out before even touching the area. Nexus Corporation swept the ground immediately soon as it was clear." He told me.

"I don't see why I should give it to anyone yet, when I haven't gotten a proper analysis of anything." I told him.

"True, but it would help the case even better if there was some doubt. They said you are a scientist and no doubt work for the company that covered the ground. All I'm asking for the evidence and pictures you collected on Eden Prime." He told me.

"It's a chain of evidence I collected… I can't pool my evidence in with the Alliance." I told him.

"You're worried it will be shot down with the evidence the Alliance has." He told me as I nodded.

"True, the only evidence I do have form the scene is the metal fragment in Nihlus skull, DNA cells from his right shoulder, and a Geth data core detailing a Turian prophet talking about bringing their god. I just have photos of the weird things I seen and video. With reports of any Turians on Eden Prime, it's nothing concrete." I told him as I showed the file.

"This is more than anyone has on evidence against Saren. I need to make a report and do analysis on the metal fragment itself. Even if it doesn't prove he did it, they can suspend his license!" he exclaimed.

"Why are you so interested in bringing him down?" I asked him as he paused.

"He is a rogue agent, your mission with him shows something is wrong with him. Everything he touches is classified and what I been told massacres are piled around him." Garrus told me as I shrugged handing it to him.

"Fine, you wanted this I will give it you, but be sure that you safe guard this. I don't really want them to question the integrity of the evidence. I really have to go catch a friend for lunch soon." I told him as he nodded.

"Thanks for the evidence I have to meet with the executor to report my findings to him soon as possible. Thank you for your time…" he said as he hurried out the door with my evidence. I got up picking up my small back pack I need to make appointment at the lounge at the embassy to meet Joker.

…

Jeff Moreau sat there as he looked at his Omni-tool; Yoko was late by ten minutes. He felt uneasy sitting in a place filled with politicians, but it had a classy bar. Shepard sat drinking a drink with Ashley, and Kaiden.

"We waited here for ten minutes for your friend to show up Joker and you." Shepard told him as he shrugged.

"Well she must be a bit busy seeing she delivered the beacon here personally. She keeps promises, but she will come I know it. By the way why are you guys here." Joker asked them.

"She upstaged us for the beacon and then this company kicked out the Alliance itself wanting to do inquiries. She has evidence on the things that went down there." Kaiden told him.

"A never guessed an ex-N7 officer was a scientists, how did you meet her again Joker." Shepard asked him.

"We were building a building a dream boat together." He joked as Ashley laughed.

"Seriously how did you meet her, LT said flight academy." She asked him.

"I really meant what I said; I have rights to customize a ship on what it gets and how it was designed. My first prototype ship and I got to name it myself and fly it." He proudly told them.

"So you flew two prototype ships already in your career. Why did she leave the Alliance again and why did the council call her to undermine us." Shepard asked him.

"She didn't undermine anyone; she doesn't like stepping on peoples toes until they try to do her. I don't know why they called her and I can't tell you why she left." He told them.

"Why not, she has killer aim and great biotics'. How many humans cast a singularity?" Ashley asked them.

"I haven't seen one human that can do it without even falling over." Kaiden told them.

"So she is L3 user like me." Shepard asked him as Joker nodded.

"No she uses the inner eye thing, she doesn't have any implants." Joker told them as they laughed.

"No biotic user says they never have implants." Kaiden told them as Joker was serious.

"You serious, how can she perform them like nothing without any implants?" Shepard asked them as he tapped his finger on his head.

"She was too old to get any implants, so she worked around. Later on she got good at using it without biotics. She trained her mind most of the time…" he told them.

"So who trained her how to do biotics?" Kaiden asked him.

"Some Asari Matriarch she met when traveling around. Put her through biotic boot camp she was so tired she couldn't think much awhile back."

"Asari matriarch, she must travel around a lot then. So really why did she leave? I know politics played in it." Ashley asked him.

"That's none of your business Gunnery chief…" as they turned in shock except Joker. She was behind them. She placed a lunch box on the table; he opened to reveal two hot sandwiches; one roast beef and the other chicken bacon ranch. It has handmade potato chips in it as Jeff smiled. Kaiden and Shepard stared at her. They didn't expect her to look like that outside her armor as Ashley hit the shoulders. She sat opening her lunch up as she handed coke bottle to Jeff. He munches down on his food. He mumbled pointing at the food as he tried talking.

"It's good I bet seeing you're talking and eating." Ashley told him as she ate too.

"Dr. Minamoto nice for you to drop in, you pulled a stunt on us back on Eden Prime." Shepard told Yoko as she turned her head.

"I didn't pull no stunt, you just failed your mission due to protocol that's all to it. If Ashley didn't approach the beacon you would be leaving with it instead." She told them.

"There was no way…" Shepard protested as he was cut off.

"I studied the beacon itself and it reacts to organics of any type that has mental capacity like ours. It was going to shut off soon if you left it alone, it even had an off button on the side. One person approached the side to activate it and one to receive. That's why soldiers' were not asked to approach unless supervised." Yoko stated as resumed eating her meal.

"Even so, it's an honest mistake…" Kaiden told her as she didn't care.

"Man she is harsh, I bet she never wasted time, but LT is was an actual order not to do it. I slipped up on my part so don't worry about it." Ashley told them.

"We need your testimony, reports, and evidence for the hearing. We are waiting on the ambassador come through with the meeting." Shepard told her as she was not interested.

"I already gave it away to officer in charge of the case…" she told them as they were in shock.

"You gave away your evidence and didn't give a report to the Ambassador. It can really help our case!" Shepard announced.

"Only hurt your case in the end, you let David Anderson and Udina lead the charge." She told them as Shepard got upset.

"The captain didn't do anything wrong, it feels like the time you blamed Jenkins death on me on Eden Prime." He angrily stated as she finished her sandwich.

"You hardly even know that man him and Saren have a past together. They clearly hate each other and Saren hates human due to First Contact War. I wasn't going to give you any evidence just to be tainted or challenged." Yoko told them.

"Come on Shep, her father is a politician himself, and not like those sleazy ones. She knows what she is talking about and knows what is at stake." Joker reassured him.

"She sounds like she doesn't care about whatever we do. He attacked a human colony and killed hundreds of people." Ashley stated.

"Did any of see him?" she asked them as they nodded.

"Powell only did and he saw him shoot him?" Shepard stated.

"Powell had a mental examination and he showed he was traumatized. They could easily rule that out as conjecture and due David Anderson past it looks like a smear campaign. You don't understand the gravity of what happens here on this station. Fact and information beats politics any day and soldiers' no real power here. Let me give you example David Anderson has no power to do anything and you don't anything. You have to rely on a man you don't even know and hope he will do his job. Who really is in control here? The answer is simple politics and simple gut instincts will be stomped into the ground. History even plays a part her as well seeing that he the captain has one with Saren. He is there top agent and he is help leading the investigation. Ask him yourself on the matter." Yoko told them as they frowned.

"No wonder why you left the Alliance, you weren't cut out to be a solider fighting for humanity. You hardly even care what happens if Saren gets his way and attack more colonies." Shepard angrily stated as she got up putting up what's left of her lunch.

"I never really cared for politics let along what others think of. But don't you ever say I wasn't going to help people. Your assumptions are off by a light years, the small space port was not important. You just don't see the big picture of what's left. No wonder why you're a fool, your request is denied and don't ever talk like you know me. I expected that much from a fool who calls his self a war hero when he fought only for a day…" Yoko told him as she left as Shepard was left the lounge.

"Damn… commander why you go and say such a thing." Joker told him.

"She called him a fool and not a hero… I'm beginning to see she always fought her superiors in the Alliance." Kaiden stated.

"I don't like talking to wash-out any way… she clearly doesn't even care what happens to our colonies and humanity." Shepard told him.

"Well that's where you're wrong then…" Joker told them.

"Why is wrong?" Ashley asked him.

"I can't tell you that either, but she wanted to help humanity with her science. After an Alliance op, she never felt the same way again. She has a point and she made it already. I will go and say why she left. It was operation in 2178 on some moon I believe." Joker told them.

"You mean the operation on Torfan where ¾ of the group was wiped. She led the assault?" Shepard asked him.

"You guys were lied to then; the whole unit was wiped out except for the major. She was the one called to clean up failed missions." He told them as they were in shock.

"No way that's possible why would they say such a thing?" Kaiden asked him.

"It was a revenge op for the attack you repelled in 2176 the blitz. The major was ineffective at command and broke down. She succeeded where they felled and freed the slaves, captured prisoners, and then everything looked good until they came…" Joker paused.

"If everything went good at then what happened. She killed them all after what she saw." Shepard asked them.

"The colony you saved the people who lost loved ones signed onto the mission for payback. The civilians traumatized tried killing the Batatrians. She stopped and knocked them and the unit they turned on her calling her traitor. They opened fired and she was force to kill them all." Joker deadpanned as they went silent. "She used the very same sword you saw her use on the mission on Eden Prime. There was no way to outgun them and she cut them all down. The batarians she caught all died and by the end of it. To make humanity not look weak after we proved to defend our colony. They first wanted to give traitors medals and Terra Firma party and everyone else wanted to cover it. Don't call my friend such a thing when she did care. A lot soldiers' had mental problems, xenophobes, and not trained properly. It was everyone else that gave up in fact, and the fact she is leading her own investigation because she didn't want you guys to look like fools." Joker told them.

"So she is the 'Massacre Princess', shit I thought that was a rumor." Ashley murmured.

"Why didn't we hear about it at all?" Shepard asked him.

"The media exposure only showed the flaws in the Alliance, not the event itself. That's why I politicians' because they are not truthful unlike her father." Joker told them

"I'm glad I'm not like them, but to hear you call my little girl a washout and not empathic your wrong commander." as they looked up to see Isamu.

"The defender of New Edo…" Ashley muttered.

"War heroes' don't fight for just a couple of hours. They handed that medal as a defender and yes she is correct about Anderson." Isamu told them.

"The Alliance has never been truthful and events that happened so she cleaned up the majority of them herself. I looked at what you presented and its a weak case itself. There is no hard evidence behind the claim of the dock worker. A recent psyche evaluation proved his was traumatized by the event." The former war hero told them as Joker looked to see he was not happy.

"Now this is why you shouldn't draw conclusions without actually knowing them…" he told them.

"Our case was weak, and that's why we asked her to help it." Shepard asked them.

"You don't understand then… David Anderson and Saren participated in a mission 20 years ago. He blamed Saren for it failing and he always wanted to take him down. The case you look like in conjecture and him with it…" Isamu told them.

"It looks like a smear campaign…" Kaiden told them as Isamu nodded.

"She gave up on Alliance and the people guiding it for that reason in 2178. You put politics ahead of real defense. Imagery of heroes so trick the public about false set of security, you don't see the Nightmare of Shanxi walking around. Let alone me stating what I done, I became a politician seeing the shift of things. They blamed your grandfather for surrendering Shanxi and I cleared his name. There is difference of not showing you care and actually doing something. So let me say clearly you some shit about my little girl, you will regret in the future." He told them.

"Shit… I never seen this angry." Joker muttered.

"Understood sir, but why give her evidence to officer in charge." Shepard asked him.

"Simple, it doesn't look that bad and the fact a Turian is leading the case. It will add more weight to it with actual proof. Hell she saved you from looking like a fool, at best what she did was to suspend his Spectre status. I seen what you offered and she offered and they are vastly different. She worked a few missions for the council and her word carries weight. They have a form of trust she will do what is right and provide the evidence. She was doing it for the people who died on Eden Prime and not for you and the Alliance. The husbands, fathers, son, daughters, mothers, and wives and what will it mean if you were to fail to proof such a thing." he told them.

"She actually cared to look into your officer's death and actually try to prevent more deaths. You put feelings in front of facts it blinds you commander. You need a burden of proof to make politicians' flip to your cause since acting like a soldiers' get you shut down. You need to learn more about others and the things around you to know where they come from. You weren't the only candidate on the block you know." Isamu told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Shepard asked him as Isamu left chuckling.

"Never mind… just know this then. Don't talk shit about to my daughter any more." He told her as he left.

"Shit commander, you know he wants to beat your ass so badly for saying such a thing… that man is also master of martial arts of multiple kinds. He was the one that taught her how to fight, Joker told them as they turned to them.

"Commander we need step to plan out things a little more, I don't like where this is going." Kaiden told them as Ashley clicked her fingers.

"I forgot to ask him who was the Nightmare of Shanxi is." She muttered.

"I guess she needs an apology… she is like a ghost like her father. I didn't even notice them until they speak…" Shepard muttered as he breathed out he look to see Isamu take off in air car.


	12. SelfExpedition

**A/N sorry I was late with the chapter everyone, I was on jury duty in I hated it so much. You feel your guts ripped out each moment your there. A robbery case between women and it was infuriating and it happened at a club over a year ago. Heresy case which we couldn't prove who was telling the truth and it became a mistrial. Enough of that I really need some support on what I'm going to do with the next chapter. What do you think should happen, because I really hate cannon ME1 presentation? I really like to curb and not bore you. But thank you all for supporting my story. I hope to some reviews after I post this chapter up.**

It was the next day and Yoko sat on her couch tinkering around with her new equipment as she saw her father was cooking.

"You do realize you don't have to come here and cook for me. Kaa-san really does miss your cooking, and she probably shut herself in the lab again." Yoko told him.

"They don't what they are talking about to you the other day. Everyone is just blind and have such a narrow perspective anyway. The Alliance is run by idiot politicians' and morons mostly, the attack on Eden Prime could have been worse if you weren't there. You at least placed actual defenses up for things you created just to give some measure of protection to planet. The Alliance thought they can post so many colonies and then just act like they didn't exist. The ones in the Terminus Systems hate the Alliance due to the political act. They mostly have to fend for themselves, but the freedom to anything you want comes at the price. By the way I'm making turkey stir-fry. It will be done soon so put down your new toys ok…" he told his daughter as she got up.

"Ok Tou-san, I will put it down." She told him as she looked at her pink tank top and blue shorts to see no residue was on them. She moved to the bathroom to clean up as her father finished up cooking. The day was starting out just fine until the hearing with good breakfast and then the hearing.

…

The father and daughter made it to the Citadel tower before 9:00 A.M., Isamu dressed in black suit with white under shirt as he walked through the tower. As he walked he dragged his daughter along as she wore more flashy set of clothes than him. A white Furisode kimono style dress, it has pink cherry blossom flowing along the dress with matching coat. She had a red obi tied with a short bow and wore white sandals' as she blushed. She moved her blonde hair away from her face.

"Tou-san I don't see why I have to wear such a thing in public. It's embarrassing to wear such a thing." she told him as he smiled.

"Your just saying that because people staring at you because you look so beautiful. Don't worry about people staring they are mostly busy with work or they are caught up in the hearing that's taken place." He tried reassuring his daughter as he saw she was uncertain about that.

"I really don't think you understand…" Yoko mumbled as a few Asari watched her as they made their way up their stairs. They headed up the stairs to the hearing was assembling as she sat down in view of the meeting away from prying eyes. Udina was already here as Garrus and Executor Pallin were giving their reports.

"These are my findings on the investigation of Saren so far and the evidence that go along with that…" Garrus told him.

"Where did you get this proof Garrus, this is evidence that is far beyond your scope?" Pallin asked him.

"Does it really matter where I got it, but since you insist? I got from a former Alliance member that was done on the ground when Eden Prime was attacked. Her name was Yoko Minamoto and she supplied it and video to go along with it." He told him as he seemed disgruntled.

"This evidence could be tainted and biased, from Alliance ex-soldier." He told him as Udina walked up.

"She is a scientist too so the chain of evidence was kept, she didn't leave the Alliance on good terms either I assure you. Otherwise we would have the evidence in hand." Udina told as he didn't seem impressed.

"We don't have record reports about this individual and everything we look at is black listed. So look at the situation ambassador, it's not creditable…" he told him as he pressed his Omni-tool.

"She is more than credible seeing she was a top scientist in the Alliance that helped build the stealth system for the co-op project. She was asked by the council to ensure the beacon was picked up. So if you want to ask creditability why don't ask the council on this notion." Udina told him as he seemed even more disgruntled.

"Fine, it's not in question then. I will hand in the report to them personally." Pallin told them as walked away with the report going to the small meeting room nearby. Garrus walked down the stairs seeing Isamu and his daughter as he stopped in a little awe. He was so focused in his work to bring down Saren; she was beautiful for human standards. It was like one of the vids, he seen on earth. He walked forward now as he waved hello.

"I didn't expect to you here this early, but I submitted the evidence jus now. I have another lead into the matter; someone was being chased by mercenaries'. It was a fire fight in the ward with this person yet the Executor is stopping my investigation due to the hearing. I'm hoping he will change his mind on the matter. I was hoping to see an old acquaintance tell me." Garrus told them.

"We didn't come for the Alliance; we came to see how the trail would go. So with the evidence you gave will it create reasonable doubt." Isamu asked him as he nodded.

"I'm sure it will create doubt, but Saren's their top agent they will try to clear the matter up. They will need more concrete proof to act on revoking a Spectre's status. I will try to talk to him soon as he is about to leave." Garrus told the two as he left down the stairs. David Anderson walked up here in the observation waiting for someone as he saw the two.

"I thought you weren't coming here to the hearing period." Anderson asked Yoko as she turned her head.

"I didn't come for you or your hearing, when I offer something as evidence or a report. I have my pride and knowledge at stake. The detective on the case asked me to come when they have questions." Yoko stated as Isamu shrugged.

"Just like her mother… soon as I'm done with this business I'm heading off to Eden Prime to give a speech. It's been headaches lately seeing a lot of people ask what's going to happen. I hear the Alliance is scattering trying to ask for actually defenses against the Geth." Isamu noted as they saw a giant hologram of Saren on the side as the council was taking their places. It was obvious that they were kinetic barriers on their side. They used microphones to distance themselves from them for protection.

"This hearing is about you supposedly being on Eden Prime leading a Geth attack on the colony. We have inquiry into the matter and seen what the Alliance has given as evidence. How do you present yourself innocent of guilty of the charges?" Tevos asked him.

"I'm completely innocent of the crime, this isn't the first time was blamed by humanity for such a thing.

"We have a witness placing you at the scene and you leading the Geth." Udina stated as a group of three armored the two Minamoto's knew walked up to Anderson.

"Come on the hearing has already started." Anderson told them as he led them upstairs. Isamu looked towards his daughter as he shook his head.

"Do you think we should put a stop to the stupidity?" he asked his daughter as she nodded.

"They will only make a fool out of themselves. You're the only person I can believe in to get something actually done." She told him as he hugged her causing her to giggle a little.

"I love my little girl and her compliments; let's see if I can outclass Udina on real politics." He told them as they went upstairs standing behind the group.

"The Geth attack is a matter of some concern," admitted Tevos, "But there is no evidence to suggest that Saren was involved in any way."

"An eye-witness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!" Udina shouted out.

"We read the Eden Prime reports ambassador, the testimony of one, traumatized dock worker, and is hardly compelling proof." stipulated the Salarian councilor mildly.

"I resent these accusations!" Saren hissed," Nihlus was a fellow Spectre, and a friend."

"That just let you catch him off guard!" shouted by the fuming reply from David.

"Captain Anderson," Saren's voice dripped with disdain, "you always seem to be involved when Humanity makes false charges against me. And this must be _Commander Shepard_, the one who let the beacon get almost get destroyed. Shepard stared at him as he was about to speak as Isamu grabbed his shoulder as he turned to him nodding no.

"You will only make this worse by speaking let me handle this one." He said as he walked up.

"Excuse me on the notion councilors for interrupting… something doesn't just quite fit well with the testimony he gave." Isamu noted as Saren looked at him.

"You…" Saren hissed.

"Isamu Minamoto, we weren't expecting you to actually show up to the hearing." Tevos told him as he nodded.

"You neglected the information and evidence my daughter presented. Due to her status in the Alliance on how she left. She wasn't going to help them due to circumstances. I'm quite aware that the fact that the beacon was destroyed by news reports. A secret mission you handed to her and no information on whose fault it was let alone the beacon's status." Isamu noted as they listened up now.

"True, the mission was top secret and the beacon was reported destroyed. How did you know it wasn't?" Valern asked him as he turned to see Saren was on the spot.

"I got it from Nihlus's files as they were passed on to me and…" he said as Isamu stopped him in his tracks.

"Sadly no one outside a certain parameter told you about this information. All the comm. buoys were knocked out for eight hours. Nihlus Omni-tool data was stolen, so the only way you know such a thing is out of three possible ways. First be the traumatized witness that called out your name without knowing you or what you like along describing your appearance, two the ground team fighting for Eden Prime, and three the killer." Isamu told him as he went the data on his tact-pad.

"Councilors' do you really expect your own agent to be shot execution style in the back by a Geth? They don't send rookies to do such a thing from what I heard. Geth use plasma related rounds that break on impact compared to high powered military grade gun. He said he was Nihlus friend so it's safe to assume that reason why he was caught off guard so easily. Plus a Geth memory core states a Turian prophet was there on top of it. He can't tell us the simple things like where he was when he was there." Isamu stated.

"I was in the Terminus systems…" he spoke as Isamu went on.

"Correct you where in the Terminus system and you were going to say assignment that's top secret. You place there near the planet just like you said." He told him as he looked in anger. "What I'm getting to say whether you believe it or not there are too many coincidences to this event. C-Sec wasn't on the scene when it happens so it's not a real investigation. You can't do things by proxy or take a word of top agent either. He did lie about compromising a mission in 2175 and stated he hated humanity." Isamu told him as he shut him out as the councilors listened as Sparatus was disgruntled a little.

"Councilor Sparatus you were the one to commission Nihlus and the ground team knows he can handle himself. Do you really believe this talk about Geth shooting him point blank at his head even possible?" Isamu asked him.

"No, I don't that's possible seeing some of the evidence…" he said as he was disgruntled.

"So what I'm asking next may seem harsh, but necessary. From his own accounts, Saren was in ht peruses veil years back in 2166 and even at this time going there. I want his status suspended until further evidence proves otherwise. This investigation is too young and not played at properly. A bad call on the Alliances behalf to move out soon as possible without having solid facts…" Isamu stated as it was a deaf silence.

"You can't be serious asking such a thing when there is no concrete proof I did such a thing. It's all speculation; your species needs to learn its place. Shepard, you're not ready to join the Council, and you're not even ready to join the Spectres!"

"How did you know he was supposed to be a candidate when only the council, Alliance, and Nihlus know? Besides you don't have a say what goes on it's the council's decision. Just like the fact they are determining to accept the evidence at hand for a full investigation." replied Isamu as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Councilors' do you have your decision?" Tevos asked them as Sparatus looked disgruntled as Valern nodded as they tapped their Omni-tools. The anticipation was in the air as Udina hopped Isamu didn't screw it up.

"We decided on the grounds the investigation is far too young, it leaves doubt on both sides. We need facts whether you or someone else was there. Until then otherwise your status is suspended…" Tevos told him as he looked in disbelieve as they others were happy to get some progress.

"You can't be serious to take this evidence and some word behind this. They are clearing slandering my name with such nonsense they brought to this meeting." Saren growled in frustration.

"We decided on the fact it has doubts and it showed an actual Turian was there. Nihlus and you were friends so it brings up another reason why such a thing could have happened. The bullet fragment was military grade and on top that you lied in the past on a mission. I clearly remembered you set up that one up to make that person fail." Valern told him.

"On the other hand within a week no evidence is brought about your involvement you will reinstate without any marks to your record. The Alliance came here without evidence unlike Minamoto. She actually has the skills, knowledge, and evidence to bring to a c-sec officer. So she isn't out to get you, they clearly want who was there." Sparatus told him as he was in pain to say it. He looked down at her angrily.

"You demon, I can't wait to have my status reinstated soon and my name clear. You have done enough to my people already." He stated.

"Saren you have no right to say anything or slander her name through this. This is meeting is over and we will call additional one a week from now." Tevos told them as Saren's hologram was cut off.

"Good job sir, you kicked a lot of ass despite it being just words." Ashley told them as Shepard and Anderson patted his shoulder.

"Don't thank me; thank my daughter this is what she wanted to plan to do after all. When she got some hard evidence it would have shut him down for good. Yet your hasty actions given us a deadline to proof such a thing, your history with Saren, Anderson almost jeopardized this. You can't participate in gathering evidence, I'm lucky stepped in did something." Isamu told him as Shepard looked at him as he turned to her seeing her in dress.

"Sorry I doubted you…" Shepard told her as she nodded.

"It was never that made me mad it was your ignorance. You clearly didn't see every angle to this situation." She told him as she left as her father left with her.

"He interrupted the hearing, it was more welcomed than anything and its true Anderson you can't gather evidence. It will be up to Shepard and his team to gather it. Yet you all don't have skills to gather information unlike Yoko Minamoto. I have to say she was clearly the best at this information game. You may have to get her help and getting leads on information on Saren." Udina stated.

"I thought she hated the Alliance?" Kaiden asked him as Udina shook his head.

"You should learned the difference between hate and dislike lieutenant. She didn't like policies the Alliance placed on matters along with politics playing a part in the military. Statically due to her we saved a lot of a lot of live. Even though she left she kept helping people her own way. There were rumors she may be helping against the defense of the Geth. She clearly thinks in a different manner than most, a logical way and they couldn't refute that." Udina stated.

"So we have to ask a former spook to help our investigation?" Ashley told them.

"I have a contact in C-Sec that can help supply the lead." Udina muttered.

"No way, they should waste their time with Harkin; he was suspended due to drinking on the job." Anderson told them.

"What do you suggest then Captain?" Shepard asked him.

"You should go see Barla Von for information; he is rumored to be the agent for the shadow broker. His bank will be open tomorrow so you can talk him." He stated.

"Well we probably won't find the officer in charge anytime soon and the bank isn't open. Her father cleared the way and she helped our case. I'm going to see if she can help us in our investigation and actually convince her to help." Shepard told them.

"That would be hard itself… only Admiral Hackett can call her to actually do something for him. Either hired for a job or out of curiosity, she helped build the Normandy's stealth system due to a great demand. The Turian Hierarchy wanted to meet her in person to see her tech and ideas personally. They helped pushed her onto the project, she may know things that will disturb you. She is a logical person and calm under any pressure, she won't budge when I say anything. She helped you out of curiosity seeing she already knew you were a Spectre candidate. We just made that decision in closed doors." Udina told him.

"We don't have real information on her and her goals. Is there more to go by?" Kaiden asked him as they nodded no.

"It's a classified and I can't say due to the contract with the Alliance." Anderson told them.

"Contract, so even after she left the Alliance, it prevents us from knowing who she is…" Shepard asked him.

"All I can tell you elite black ops the best of the best. She was sent for most dangerous assignments and rigorous ones. They depended on her to get the job done, she also done numerous projects and research. She also worked in multi-tasked groups like the STG, Cabals full of Turian biotics, and Asari commandos'. They all said she was good and trained and oversaw how they employed tactics. She helped trained black ops, engineers, and kids at biotics at Grissom academy. She gave a more in-depth sight to biotic potential and helped developed L4 implants. That's what information I can spare you that I can actually tell you. Udina told them.

"Wait how come she isn't a Spectre candidate…" Ashley muttered as Udina shrugged a bit as he looked to Anderson.

"Shepard I won't let Anderson tell you, I have to file my paper work and give a press conference soon. Isamu has to be there to show we are making progress on the case." Udina told them as he left with some worry.

"What's wrong with him? He completely did a 180 degree turn?" Kaiden murmured seeing him walk off.

"Shepard to tell you the truth the only reason why Saren was not the person overseeing this mission was due to her." Anderson told him as they turned back to him.

"What do you mean by that captain?" Shepard asked him.

"In the year 2175 you found it weird they brought that up. A solider getting up to the rank of commander in four years compared to your 11. You found that strange did you not." Anderson asked him.

"Did she really earn those ranks?" Kaiden told him as he nodded.

"I saw the videos on how she fights and operate. It's not cold and callous like you seen lately. She earned those ranks fair and square and saved a lot of lives. She is the first Spectre candidate to be brought up by Admiral Hackett and Udina to start up the Spectre talk." Anderson told them having some shock in their face.

"You serious captain, so how does that explain Saren?" Shepard replied in shock.

"I can't tell you that, but some were impressed on what she can do. They wondered if it can reflect others in our military. That's all I can give you at this time…" Anderson told them as he left now.

"Something it up and we don't know what's going on here. How can someone have so much black ink that even politician's stop in their tracks." Ashley told them as they nodded.

"There is something going on and we get general information. She ran black ops and it must be sensitive information to this all. We may need to talk to her one more time and see she can't help our investigation." Shepard asked them.

"Commander Shepard, permission to speak." Kaiden asked him.

"Go ahead; I'm not stopping you from saying anything." Shepard told him.

"I don't see the reason why we should go to her for help. She has turned us down and even insulted you and the captain. She may know a lot, but we should find the evidence ourselves." Kaiden told him.

"I'm with LT on this one, she used to be a spook and the fact she is scaring everyone. Saren even called her 'the demon'. You know something is up to get his attention. We should go alone and go for the agent of this shadow broker. They seem to know more about this situation than c-sec officer who got his investigation shot down." Ashley told them.

"Well what happens if she gets into the investigation itself as well?" He asked them.

"This is Alliance op, so she wouldn't be interested." Kaiden told them.

"True, let's get out here and regroup in the morning, we will talk about it further." Shepard told them as they walked out the tower.

…

I didn't talk during the meeting at all; ignorance on both sides was pretty similar. All I got was talk about how they were wrong. It was silly and I wouldn't take back what I said let alone accept apologies. Even now they were not going to ask for my help my way. I saw my father left early seeing Udina roped him to a conference. He was forced to leave to Eden Prime soon for another conference. I just got back to my apartment still in this dress my father bought me. Udina called me not to participate in Alliance ops any more, saying they had it under control. Trying to tell me what to do again after all these years and he didn't have the balls to say thank you to me and my father.

I wore green shirt and black shorts since it was getting closer to bed time, I walked up to my computer… I heard it beeped as I sat down to see Email chat pop up from Elijah. I opened it up as I saw him first hand on the computer as I smiled and waved hello.

"Well it's pretty late to be calling me you know I was almost getting ready for bed Elijah." As he rubbed the back of his head for a moment as I laughed a bit.

"Sorry, never mind you said to not call you up unless it's important. This is the time I need you to check on a fellow Quarian on pilgrimage. She is stationed on the station and she is apparently the only Quarian there it's not hard to miss her." he told me.

"Is she in some type of trouble?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes, she called us on the fact we were the only Quarians' you can contact that's within the Terminus Systems. She was wounded in a fight a while back holding valuable data to help the cause against Saren." He told me as I sat up.

"Really, why didn't she come to you on this information…?" I murmured.

"She thought she can turn into a pilgrimage gift and found it was lot of trouble. I can't contact her anymore, but since your there I was hoping you can help her." Elijah told me as I nodded.

"Fine then since I have more than enough time to kill. By the way what's her name?" I asked him.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, she is an Admirals daughter and she was sent on pilgrimage a while back. I need you to help no matter what; she is a brilliant engineer and innovative thinker among her old ship. All you need to say my name to get here attention. She is safe for the time being from what I heard, but you should look for some clinic on the Citadel. A doctor helped and patched her up and I think suggested what to do with the information. I think it was a bad idea to deal with someone shady in the first place. She doesn't know much about how…" as I nodded.

"I got it… soon as dawn comes again…hopefully she is alright I know of one clinic on the upper wards I think I would ask the doctor there if they seen her soon as I get up tomorrow." I told him as he nodded.

"Thank you, we couldn't help her because we might reveal her hiding spot. I hope to see that she is ok." Elijah told me as contact was cut. I made note on my terminal to go to the clinics on the wards soon as possible. I looked at the clock to see it was pretty late as I got up and went to bed. I knew the big heavy armor would draw too much attention to my cause.

…

It was the next day as I got ready with my new refurbished armor I wore on Eden Prime. They really polished it up greatly. I wore the helmet seeing any one else couldn't tell who was inside of it. I had my Midnight my SMG, Mauler my shotgun, Eagle Eye the pistol, Archangel the rifle, and foldable bazooka with me and I haven't gave it a name. They all had better upgrade to the sights of the weapons for more accuracy. I had knife strapped to my shoulder for easy access and my sword in a place holder gauntlet on my left arm. I had two flash and smoke grenades for more covert operation on the Citadel. I had to get a special license to carry seeing I wasn't military. Jondum Bau managed to get me a license for free; I can use my weapons for legitimate reasons such as self defense and protecting someone's life.

I had traveled around the wards getting looks from just about everyone. I had intimidated a lot of people, but I managed to ease their fears keeping my weapons placed up going through the crowd. I had to check every clinic on the Citadel to get an idea who can actually treat a Quarian. Dr. Michel on the Citadel was the one who worked on Quarians and the past so I decided to pay her a visit.

I was most likely going to run into some fire fights along the way. I walked up around the stairs heading up in the main area. I was walking by as a young female Asian woman looked at me, she was Chinese back ground. She wore a blue scantily outfit and too flashy for my taste. She waved to me as I walked hoping to ignore her.

"Hello, excuse me can I have a moment of your time uh… Miss Minamoto if I'm correct." She said. I frowned turning towards her now as I stared at her. She got a little nervous now.

"I'm Emily Wong. I'm an investigative journalist working here on the Citadel. Could I have a moment of your time?" she asked politely.

"Let's make this quick shall we, I have important life and death matters to attend to. I'm listening you know." I told her.

"I've been hunting down for evidence of corruption and organized crime on the Citadel, but there are places where I can't go. I was hoping you might share anything you find in your investigation. I can make it worth your time." she told me as I turned my head.

"Why do you think I'm investigating into something?" I asked her.

"Well you were working with the C-Sec officer in the case with Saren so I thought you were conducting…" she said as I nodded no.

"People assume too much, but right now I'm looking for a person. But why me you must have better sources than me."

"I'm using every resource I have, but I have a better shot with you. I couldn't read your files because they were censored and non-existent on files. But I heard you are Benihime the one who ran the Torfan mission. You are elite black ops solider and you are good at collecting evidence." I got annoyed by the assumption.

"I didn't run that mission I cleaned it up. I'm ex-black ops solider as well and don't make assumptions' of who I am. It annoys me very much to say the least. I will help good causes and I if I find anything I will pass it to you, but no promises ok." I told her as she nodded.

"Thank you Miss Minamoto, you won't regret it." She exclaimed happily as I waved goodbye to her as I moved on towards the clinic. I look at the map with my tact-pad to see I was nearby it as I heard shouting going on. I slipped a small cable camera from my suit to peek to see what's going on. I saw Garrus stalking slowly with his pistol in hand. Men were murmuring something to a red headed doctor. I pulled out my pistol as I pulled a flash grenade out as I opened the door.

…

"I didn't tell anyone I swear!" the doctor swore.

"That was smart Doc. Now if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut and we'll-" as he turned to see the door open.

"Why the hell is that door open?" he asked them as small canister device landed in the middle of them as it explode blinding them. They raised their hands up as Garrus turned the corner shooting the man dead right through his head. He saw he grabbed the doctor in desperation as he had his gun in hand. He saw a singularity was casted in the room as hail a bullets peppered the heads with precession Two were dead instantly as a biotic shockwave knocked them to the wall. They were knocked unconscious as the doctor regained here senses she looked to Garrus was here and another solider walking into the room now. Watching the person place the SMG to their hip walking up. Garrus turned to the person know as he wondered who it was. He saw the silver visor depolarize leaving him a bit shocked.

"Nice timing Minamoto you got me a clean shot of the bastard." Garrus said as she looked at the doctor.

"You could have shot the doctor you know; even the flash bang could have blinded you. I'm not normally one to question a person in any force about the aim." Yoko stated as he turned to her.

"I'm sorry Dr. Michel are you okay?" he asked her as she nodded.

"I'm just a little shaken up right now. I'm okay thanks to you two." Michel told them.

"I know these men threatened you, but together we have the resources to actually protect you. You can tell who they work for so we can handle the problem." Yoko stated.

"They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about a Quarian." Michel replied.

"So this is what Elijah meant in his video chat. A female Quarian came in your clinic I believe, she is important to the investigation under Saren." Yoko told them as Garrus nodded.

"I believe so too, Dr. Michel, please tell us what happened." Garrus asked her.

"A few days ago, a Quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell who did it. I can't tell she was scared and probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide." The clinic doctor told the two.

"Where is now?" Yoko asked her.

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent of the Shadow Broker." Michel replied.

"Not any more. Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it." Garrus told the two ladies as Yoko looked concerned now.

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid, even for him. Saren most of made him quit the offer.

"That Quarian must have something Saren wants, something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get." Garrus stated as Yoko's visor polarized.

"What did she want to trade?" Yoko asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure… it was trade information about the … Geth. Her information had something to do with the Geth." Michel stated.

"So she must be able to link Saren to the Geth. There's no way the council would ignore this!" Garrus exclaimed.

"I'm doctor as well, so I'm going to visit him." She said as she made sure her gun had the safety off.

"Well this isn't you show, but I know you have something at stake as well. I'm coming with you!" Garrus announced.

"Why not, I haven't worked with people in a while." Yoko laughed a bit.

"You know we aren't the only ones going after Fist. The shadow broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out." Garrus told her.

"True, but the Alliance will go to more secure routes of acquiring information. We might cross paths along the way here. We need to save her first before something happens to her." Yoko told them.

"I agree more waiting on something the less time we lose. I have an unmarked air car outside and I have C-Sec coming to clean this mess up and put these two under arrest." Garrus said. The two moved out to the awaiting air car on the district Garrus got in on the driving. She got in on the passenger's seat as they took off meanwhile another team was making way to Chora's den.

…

A Krogan and three Alliance soldiers were making way to Chora's Den.

"We haven't heard from the spook lately it's weird. I heard Udina asked her to stay away from the investigation." Ashley murmured.

"Well she did more than enough to actually not make us look like fools, but I doubt she listen to Udina. He said so himself about her not listening to him and we couldn't find Garrus anywhere." Kaiden told them.

"A spook how goof fighter is she, a woman in battle brings a different flavor." Wrex said with humor.

"Well she is heavily armed sword carrying type of woman. Sliced down a Geth Prime like butter, oh yeah running into fire without question." Kaiden told him.

"That sounds like an honorable warrior to me; not very many people have the quad do that." Wrex laughed even more.

"I have a feeling she already is going to Chora's den with Garrus. They know more about what's going on." Shepard told them as they heard an air car touched down. They pulled out their weapons.

"Fist is sending in reinforcements…" Kaiden murmured as they watched Garrus get out of his air car. They saw a familiar set of armor get out the car.

"You have to be kidding me… I thought she left us alone and here she is." Kaiden spoke in shock.

"Really that's a big female then… what's she know by?" Wrex asked them.

"She massacred a unit with only just a sword, so they call her massacre princess, I can't remember the other name." Shepard told them as Wrex chuckled. The group walked up as they turned pointing their weapons.

"At ease, it's us Garrus." Shepard told them as the lowered their weapon.

"It's you commander my new friend was right that you were coming here after all. It saved a trip for us after all." Garrus told him as they turned to her seeing her shrug.

"I thought Udina told you to stay away from the investigation?" Kaiden asked her to get no reply automatically.

"He can't tell what to do let alone you. I came on my own accord to help a friend of his people stay alive. It happened to be relevant to the investigation… we are wasting time here talking when her life is in the balance." Yoko stated turning towards the club.

"LT you will never understand women so why say something about it. You have to respect the fact finishing this out." Ashley told them as they got up to the door. They saw her slid a cable under the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked her as she pointed to the Omni-tool as video came up. It showed at least fifty people inside.

"Wow he actually put up some numbers to try and stop us." Garrus told them as she slipped the wire back into her suit. The door was hard lock in the wall and wasn't opening at all.

"Shit these doors are impenetrable, we need to get in." Garrus muttered.

"How can we get in?" Shepard asked him as he saw Yoko flipped out a sword from her right gauntlet. She stabbed into the door as they saw the door was ripped all the way around.

"Shit you said nothing right?" Ashley muttered.

"Well I didn't count of that." Garrus told them as they watched take a grenade from Shepard combining it with hers to the door. She stepped back as she raised her foot at the door.

"You think you can knock down the door human… the door is barely cut open." Wrex mocked her as she stayed focused.

"Just watch me." She muttered.

…

Moments later the door smash apart and went flying into the bar exploding and killing a couple of people as brilliant flash blinded some of them. Wrex ran into the room shooting his shotgun as he threw warp into a group of people knocking some of their shields down. Shepard ran into the room with Ashley and Kaiden firing their guns. Garrus stood at the door snipping two heavy hitters in the back. Yoko ran in with sword in hand peppering the people up top. She saw four people with stun batons coming at her. She flicked her sword across cutting into a man's abdomen as she pulled away flicking blood in the face. She placed her SMG out as she pulled a shotgun out and used one handed blasting one man away. She got behind the last to slashing them as she looked up to see bullets fly at her. She rolled to cover behind a table.

Shepard used his Omni-tool to sabotage their guns to overheat. Kaiden and him sending a group into the air as Ashley threw a grenade at them. It exploded knocking them away as they turned to Wrex flattened five with the table they used as cover.

The Krogan bouncer came charging at Yoko shooting his shotgun. She turned to him as flicked her hand with a biotic aura swatted the gun away. She slammed her fist into his stomach as he grunted and then slammed a biotic palm strike where his heart was. Wrex blew him down with his shotgun. Garrus throwing shot a concussion round knocking the ones down in the back. The team turned looking around looking at the mess as Yoko muttered.

"Well that was fun." Wrex laughed seeing fifty peoples' lives ended by six people. They regrouped at the door in the back as Kaiden looked disturbed she was using a sword in battle. She flicked the blood on the wall as she sheathes it on her right arm.

"I don't get it… why do you bring a sword into battle?" Kaiden asked her as she turned her helmet.

"What do you not get it; it's simple really to answer?" Yoko asked him.

"By the way was that the sword that you use to kill that unit?" Ashley asked her.

"Yeah it's the same one." She nonchalantly said.

"Using a blade requires skill unlike a gun; any baby can use a gun." Wrex told them.

":Let's focus on the here and now." Shepard muttered as they opened the door to the private rooms two warehouse workers blocked their path.

"Don't come any closer!" one shouted as they saw a gun already raised up as laser dot appear on their head.

"Do you really want to do this? We just killed about fifty people in there, what outcome can from it by pointing you gun at me." Shepard told them as they looked to see three people of the group were looking badass.

"Screw him!

"Yeah, Fist doesn't pay us enough for this!" Both men fled.

"Would have been quicker just to kill them," said a miffed Wrex.

"Shooting people isn't always the answer." Garrus responded as Kaiden nodded.

"I don't think those two are innocent as you believe. He sells illegal drugs and they help unload I bet." Yoko stated.

"What do you not know? Wait I bet you know the Nightmare of Shanxi. Who is he by the way?" Ashley asked him as Yoko shrugged.

Moving through the room, they reached Fist's office.

"Do I have to do everything myself, time to die little soldiers!" Spat Fist vindictively as two automated turrets sprung open from his hollowed cabinets and he dived behind his sofa, fingers in his ears to drown out the sounds of his enemies getting perforated. It came as quite a surprise when both of the cheap models proved to be defunct, detonating with such force that they destroyed a good portion of the furniture in the room and injured Fist.

"Don't hurt me! I surrender!" He cowered and curl into a ball to protect himself. His pristine Colossus armor was now singed and tattered. Yoko laughed at the scene.

"He is a dumbass from what I heard. Don't you know military grade turrets' like that were defected a long time ago in 2166? They were known to blow up to an electrical problem." Yoko told them.

"Where's the Quarian?" Shepard demanded coldly.

"I don't know where she is, that's the truth!" Fist cringed, shrinking back even as he lied, knowing that they would see through him straight away.

"He's lying," confirmed Wrex as he drunk in the man's fear, "Let me kill him." Shepard considered just hacking his terminal and leaving Wrex to deal with the crime lord, but it would be more expedient to get it out of him first.

"Yoko you in black ops what was your favorite way to make people talk." Yoko took out her sword and stabbed into his knee as he everyone, but Wrex cringed. She pulled out as he held his knee.

"Arrggghhh, wait! Wait!" He screamed as Yoko prepared to split his other knee cap,  
"I don't know where she is but I know where you can find her, she said she'd only meet with the Shadow Broker himself, so I arranged a meeting."

"In person, impossible, even I was hired through an agent." Wrex warned Fist smiled evilly through the haze of pain.

"She didn't know that, when she turns up, Saren's men will be waiting for her!" He laughed despicably; Shepard grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up until his feet were hanging off the ground.

"Give me the location before I ram my fist into your stomach and break your goddamn spine!" He shouted

"Here," wept Fist, "The main alley in the Zakera wards district!" She dropped him onto his knocked over divan, turned to Wrex and nodded. The Krogan brought both barrels to bear on the crime lord, who threw up his arms in what had to be the most laughable attempt at dying with dignity in the history of the Universe. The resounding boom painted Fist's bed and walls red and left nothing above the abdomen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ashley shouted pointing her assault rifle to him as Kaiden along with Garrus wondering why. Yoko hacked into his wall safe and his terminal pulling out the OSD file.

"The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him." The big Krogan said as if was explaining something to a small child.

"By the OSD files I got he did the galaxy a favor. Fist has killed people and actually buried them under the floor. The dock workers you release were running an illegal smuggling rings brining red sand into the port." Yoko stated as Wrex nodded he was right.

"Well seeing that way he could have set up shop elsewhere. Let's double time people we have someone to save." Shepard shouted as the group encountered some more men. The battle was short and sweet seeing it no more than ten.

Yoko got in the air car of Garrus as they was a problem was space.

"Someone has to sit on someone's lap or we have to leave two people behind." Garrus told him.

"Ashley and Kaiden take a separate car and tell the ambassador we are coming and give an update to him." Shepard told them.

"Aye,-aye skipper." Ashley said as they saw Yoko not get in.

"I trust you can handle it, seeing their only four spots in an air car. It doesn't make it practical for me to get in seeing space requirements." Yoko stated as they drove off towards their destination.

"So you ended up not going, I thought you were going to help a friend." Ashley told her as she shrugged it off.

"Well it seems extreme to send me, I was asked to see her safety through. It didn't mean I have to go all the way through with it. I don't want to even bother with Udina's ranting. The air car would head straight over there. I'm out I did what I had to do and I made sure you guys didn't look like fools." Yoko stated as Kaiden waved his arm.

"Hey why did you help us?" he asked her as she turned her head.

"I owe something to the people of Eden Prime and ones that died there. If the Alliance, no rephrase that Udina didn't bar me from helping placing defensive turrets on Eden Prime. I could have saved of lot more lives. I didn't join the Alliance for politics… you probably don't know a fine solider that doesn't like the media. Maybe you do or maybe not, but I'm out of here." She told them stepping into the darkness as Kaiden reached out for her.

"Wait you still need to go to the embassy." He protested as he reached grabbing nothing. He turned on his Omni-tool to illuminate the darkness. There was nothing but a wall as Ashley look in shock.

"Seriously her being a spook must have been one of the Alliances' greatest feats. She is like a damn ghost." Ashley murmured as they walked to the air car back to embassy. Yoko stood upside on a walkway watch they take off. Yoko giggled as they left in stupor; her time on the Citadel was up.

"It was fun while it lasted, but what I really wanted from the Alliance wasn't politics. It was never mind, I'm just talking to myself." Yoko said as she fell back to ground floor. She walked away from the scene as C-Sec was about to come on the scene.

…

I walked back to the upper wards as I saw Emily Wong sitting there I waved at her.

"Well I got something for you after all. I hope you enjoy it." As I gave it to her as she linked it up into her Omni-tool and she grew a smile on her face.

"These are Fist's personal files, I can't thank you enough." Emily told me as I waved my hand off.

"I don't need any thanks, but you do realize I just left from Chora's den, if you hurry now you can get this on the news. You will be the first one with access to such a thing… and here take this." I gave her a video file on the firefight in clinic and Chora's den.

"Be sure to leave my name out of it ok… the last thing I want people knocking on my door." I told her as she nodded.

"Thanks this is cutting edge press at the same time… here goes something for your trouble." She told me as it went into account on my Omni-tool it was a thousand credits.

"I just wish I had an interview with you… I heard some interesting things in your background. Why did you leave the Alliance in the first place?" Emily asked me.

"They placed politics first before defense of others. I didn't come for politics I came to actually help people, I let people do the talking about me. Be sure to keep me out of it ok, that's all you owe me." I told her.

"What interview's in the future then? You are going to more in the future and it really helps having ex-black ops as a source." Emily said as I turned a bit.

"Don't expect me to help you with the simple things, but at least you're different from other reporters'. I will give you one and it will be exclusive if something does get out. But for now see you later. I plan on heading out now… see you later Emily." I told her as I walked off blending into the crowd.


	13. Writer's Block

Preview Note to the next chapter

I have been getting some feedback from the last chapter to which I'm actually happy. But… it leaves me with a dilemma on trying to be original in my story. **So please answer them with a review and to those who can't review please PM me. **

First of all there was problem of trying to be original in the story in a suggestion came up, introducing lesser known characters into the story as part of Yoko's team. I will name the ones that came up for you.

Kasumi

Zaeed

Keiji Okuda

Kal'Reeger

Tarquin Vinctus

I really didn't like the idea of adding them in seeing the fact the reasons for them joining up will be actually weird to place them in.

The next choice was to follow around the cannon of the story, going with Shepard at times. I'm really stuck due to my brother's ideas'. I can't see any of them teaming up with her seeing their positions, well Zaeed only. So I ask what do you think should happen next in the story. **I really need an answer quickly and how to deal with this before I move on. I might try working on my other stories until I get at least five reviews first on the ordeal.**

I hope to see a response so I can keep writing the story up.


	14. Candidate for Spectre?

**A/N thank you all for reviewing on the note made a while back it inspired me to keep going along. So I will add a definite to Kasumi being in the story with Keiji. Kal'Reeger will show up as well in the story as well. Even Zaeed at one point, so I have to make up a story and line has some OC's in to help build the story up. So I plan adding in two events in the main ME story line for sure. It will be Feros and Virmire will be in the story. So I will have more at the bottom and answer some of the reviews I have been getting lately.**

One day later after the incident with Chora's den, I was asked by my father to come up towards the Embassy to meet someone in person. It was before the trial and I was supposed to wear a formal wear. The Kimono I wore the other day was perfect for this arrangement as I walked up in front of the Embassy. I saw a woman I helped saved from the other day and a man with dark complexion like her with a gray-white suit like Udina.

"Dr. Minamoto it's good to actually see you, it's been a while since the Eden Prime incident. I was given leave and an honorable discharge…" she mumbled as I tapped her shoulder.

"It's ok, I know what you saw on Eden Prime was not something you wanted to see. I can see this is your husband is here right Nirali." I told her as she nodded

"This is my husband Samesh, and we came to see how the trail went with Saren." She told me as I shook hands with him.

"Thank you Dr. Minamoto for help saving my wife, I didn't know what to do without my wife…" he said as he took a moment as she rubbed his shoulder. "We planned on opening a restaurant back home and I welcome you to come eat for free when you have the chance. It's thanks from both of us." He told me as I nodded.

"It sounds like a done deal then, I will come when I have some chance to when I get back on earth." I told him

"Dr. Minamoto may I have a word with you…" a man shouted as I nodded my head.

"Well this man was asking around for you as well, but your father said no. Something about Alliance contract… I'm sorry we have to leave you, but we are going to the trail." Samesh told me as they sent coordinates for their restaurant. I turned to see a man with a grey suit on. He had brown buzz cut hair and blue eyes. He had his hand out thinking I was going to shake it as he felt a little hurt already.

"I don't do business with people in public settings let alone deal with Alliance representatives at all…" I told him as I was about to walk away. I felt his hand on my shoulder as I turned knocking it away as threw my palm into his chest knocking him down to the ground. He grunted in pain as he coughed looking up at me. "You don't touch people who don't want to be touched; you should have better manners than that." I told him as he got up.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Clerk Bosker…" he said as he dusted his self off. "I'm here for the Alliance to secure a contract with Nexus Corporation." He told me.

"You go through the proper channels with them not the other way around." I told him.

"Well I had a talk with the ambassador and he said…" as I turned to look at him coldly.

"Tell you what?" I asked him.

"You are the president of the company…" Bosker told me.

"Dismiss such a claim and leave me alone, what he told you were probably something to make you go away." I told him.

"If it's not you as president than you work for them, please listen… Nexus Corporation shut down the area and took everything up before any team arrived there. What I'm saying is to look at the contract we propose to have an actual defense for the Geth." He told me as he waved a piece of paper in my face as I looked over the details of it as I threw back into his face.

"You insult me by giving such a proposal to me. Build mass relay tech all over again for a fail cause. I help build originality and things not dependant on such a thing. I'm not bothering with the tech opportunities at all with this one. Plus I don't support the Alliance ways on this. I'm not helping them until they help themselves first. That's the bottom line of this; I don't want some cheap rip off idea on mass relay tech. Go bother someone else on such a thing." I told him as I walked off heading towards the tower on foot.

"Then we will make a contract on non mass-relay tech then…" as he heard nothing let alone seeing her turn back. She walked off heading towards the Citadel tower.

…

Yoko arrived at the Citadel Tower as she looked around a bit and got past security again. It was tiresome to go through these types of checks every time going here. She walked up the stairs seeing that everyone was focused on the trial itself. The evidence that proves Saren betrayal was a sight to see. She got up the stairs and sat down in a seat right next to her father.

"Your right on time kiddo, they were about to show the evidence." Her father told her as she looked up at the stage. The council was looking at the evidence at hand against Saren's guilt.

Tali came forward and replayed the audio file to all who were assembled; a voice check confirmed the validity of their article, a 99.7% correlation.

"You wanted proof? There it is!" proclaimed Udina, pointing accusingly at them.

Sparatus spoke first, a surprising hint of regret in his otherwise impassive voice: 'This evidence is irrefutable Ambassador, Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes." Yoko noticed the second voice on the recording.

"That's Matriarch Benezia voice in the recording." She muttered in disbelieve as Isamu looked in disbelief as well.

"Really it's here voice, I wonder if the Tevos will bring it up."

"I think I know that other voice, the one speaking with Saren," posited Councilor Tevos in some discomfort, "Matriarch Benezia."

"Apart from being another renegade who's working with the Geth, who is she?" Shepard asked her.

"A spiritual leader among my people, Benezia is a powerful biotic and she has many followers, she will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers myself, what do you know about them?" The Salarian Councilor put forward.

"Only what was recovered from the Geth's memory core," answered Anderson. "They were an ancient race of machines who wiped out the Protheans," he looked to the Commander to back him up.

"The Geth believe the Reapers to be gods and Saren is the prophet for _their_ return," he added strongly, having furnished the Council with a detailed report of her vision.

"We believe the Conduit is the key; Saren is searching for it, that's why he attacked Eden Prime," finished the Captain.

"Do we even know what this Conduit actually is?" replied Valern with some skepticism behind his innocently enough, posed question.

"Saren believes it can bring the Reapers back, and that's worth the cost of starting interstellar war." justified Shepard, as Sparatus didn't seem to believe a word.

"Listen to what you're saying! Saren wants to bring back the beings that destroyed all sapient life in the Galaxy? Impossible! It has to be! Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence! If they were real we would have found something!"

"More the reason for us to find out Saren's ultimate goal, I tried to warn you about his betrayal and you didn't believe me then. Don't make the same mistake twice." Retorted Shepard angrily.

"This is different," Tevos reminded her calmly, "We know that Saren is searching for the Conduit but we don't really know why."

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth Commander," added the Salarian Councilor, reverting back on his prior interest: "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purposes, a fabrication used to blind us all from his real agenda and bend the Geth to his will."

The Guardian's patience had reached its breaking point: "Fifty thousand years ago the Reapers wiped out all organic life, if Saren finds the Conduit it will happen again!"

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life!" Spat back Sparatus with equal hostility, "He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre; the Council has stripped him of his position!" The people in the group thought it wasn't enough, but Udina capitalized on this.

"That is not good enough! You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse, SEND YOUR FLEET IN!"

"A fleet...cannot track down_ one_ man," Valern explained fairly. Udina shook his head at their short-sightedness as well as in his own disgust.

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region; keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies!" He emphasized every word with waves of his hand.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems!" rejoined Sparatus, "We won't be dragged into a Galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies!"

"I can take Saren down," he told them boldly.

"The commander is right; there is a way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies." Confirmed Tevos gladly, a sentiment not shared by Sparatus.

"No, it's too soon! Humanity is not ready for the responsibility that comes with joining the Spectres! Besides that I rather…" he said as the other two councilors saw him hesitant it caught most people by his sudden disapproval as he calmed down. "Ok look at it from this point we just had a rogue Spectre and you think about sending an untested person out there. That's madness and we have a process for picking them. We need time to actually see if it's worth the risk to even say such a thing. I want to call a meeting instead after this." Sparatus told them.

"I agree on the notion, we can't have just anybody running up into the Spectres without a thorough check into this. Can we save this talk for later and call the meeting now behind closed doors." Valern told Tevos as she nodded.

"We call this hearing done for know, ambassador Udina and captain Anderson come with us to the meeting room." Tevos declared as the ambassador and council shifted towards the meeting room.

"I wonder what got him all mad and bothered about the notion one of making Shepard a Spectre. True they have a valid reason seeing a Spectre hasn't tested Shepard at all. Plus they had a rogue one and it's their best agent." Kaiden told them.

"Well I just think he is factoring in first contact into this." Ashley muttered in disdain.

"Keelah, you a Spectre Shepard would be amazing enough, but what do you think Garrus on why he stopped in the middle of his speech." Tali wondered as they turned to Garrus as he shrugged.

"Well it could be the fact the other candidate that was tested for at least eight years. That person opened up the talk about Spectre again." Garrus told them.

"Wait another human candidate, how come we weren't told about this?" Ashley wondered.

"From the Turian councilor point of view he thinks you're crazy and that another option is there he will take it. He doesn't like the decision, but he is outnumbered on options." Wrex mumbled. Shepard walked away as they saw Salarian and black and gold armor approach.

"Good I'm making good time to the meeting then…" as Garrus looked up.

"Hey that Spectre is Jondum Bau; I wonder why he is here…" Garrus muttered seeing him walking by.

"Hey wait a minute Spectre." Ashley told him as he turned.

"Yes human you wanted something." Jondum asked her.

"Do you know about this other candidate the council knows about?" Shepard asked him.

"The nomination I made you mean. Of course I placed that name on the list as top pick." Jondum said as they looked in disbelieve.

"How long has the candidate been on the list and that the Alliance didn't know about until know?" Kaiden asked him.

"Eight years and I have personally undertaken several missions with this one, very through in conducting investigations' on the battle field and faraway places" Jondum told them.

"So what skills' does this person has that I don't?" Shepard asked him as he thought about it for a moment.

"I don't want to sound mean, but you're just a solider by perspective and information. You didn't actually conduct an investigation into proving Saren was guilty. I believe detective Garrus already had the lead and the shadow broker. Plus the fact Eden Prime only sustained little damage because it was a small colony." He said as Ashley seemed be shaken up a bit and mad. Nirali looked at her friend as she calmed down, she tapped her shoulder.

"You're better than this chief; he is just stating his fact and opinion." Nirali told her.

"Ok Nirali I will calm down… at least he told us he wasn't acting like you know…" she said.

"The candidate you referred what skills does this person?" Kaiden asked him.

"Well I can give you a general guide line of this person's performance and at least video. I wouldn't be in trouble then seeing you are a candidate yourself." Jondum told them as he handed a data pad as they huddle around to see it was a sample clip.

"This individual is a black ops specialist and can handle overwhelming odds. Conducted investigations and actually tracked it back to the source, a resourceful person that can convert things' into another object that can aid them to victory. Perfect marksmen and firearms expert that can handle heavy weapons as well, leading actual teams like Asari commandos' and actually learning from a few as well. Teamed up with my STG colleagues and Turian biotic teams as well, the person has honesty and records their performance on the battle field. This is stuff already recorded, placed on paper, and backed up by several people. I myself included into this, I didn't have to even lift a finger until we linked up into enclosed space." Jondum told them as he took back the data pad.

"Damn that guy a beast, no one can move that fast." Ashley muttered.

"So the other guy was nominated and seeing that we failed our mission." Kaiden told them as he nodded.

"Exactly that this person will come back up after they see the Alliance pick." Jondum told them.

"Wait you mean this candidate isn't in the Alliance anymore…" Shepard wondered as he nodded.

"Correct this candidate left, but continued doing missions with us despite being ex-Alliance. It doesn't stop us from picking someone as long we know they have the skills. The pick isn't influenced by anyone to handle or hyped up by any media. Sorry, but I have to go to the meeting room and then I have important assignment to deal with…" he told them as he left the area heading towards the meeting room.

"Hey Garrus, who gave this information on the Spectre candidate, I remembered they are top secret?" Shepard asked him as Garrus' mandibles twitched seeing eyes were on him.

"I learned it from my investigation with Saren; I'm surprised no one told you. It's quite obvious on who it is from what he told you." Garrus told the group.

"You mean…" Kaiden murmured.

"You mean Yoko Minamoto." Ashley muttered as they turned to see her talking to her father.

"Of course she was a candidate and she told me. Apparently it didn't stop what the council thought about her." Garrus told them.

"So the mission on Eden Prime was another test by the council. Wherever we turned she sweeps our legs out from under us." Kaiden protested.

"Keelah, I wonder how dangerous is she?" Tali wondered.

"She killed of people with a sword Tali, a sword not a gun of all things'. Plus she runs with the company called Nexus Corporation by the looks of it." Kaiden told them.

"Nexus Corporation… that's the one company actually help my people in getting a job or actually supporting the Flotilla. I was thinking of going there once seeing how they treat everyone there so nicely." Tali told them.

"You think some corporation will be nice to their employees' it's just a front for illegal operations." Ashley told them as Tali waved her head no.

"Why would they help build a giant station for us simulating our home world? They use their own money and the people coming back and forth love the place. Everyone is treated with equal respect there, but there are no Turians and Asari there." Tali told them.

"Why's that Tali? Eden Prime has been a source of Tourism due to the Space elevator built on Eden Prime. There are places actually turning into actually tourism spots there." Shepard told them.

"It was something about the Turian and Asari people are too conservative. They rather work with non mass relay tech. I even have another version of the Omni-tool called the tact-pad. It was called by that because it was used in heavy fighting. It doesn't rely on implants like Omni-tools' plus it more customizable." She told them as she showed the device as it gave off a purple holographic.

"That sounds like crazy company… we have all this technology at our disposal." Kaiden told them.

"Well it actually ran tests to see that the alternatives they give actually help us save resources' and doesn't place a burden on us. Last time I heard they were working on some drive that would replace mass relays." Tali told them as they couldn't believe this.

"Why hasn't the person even release such a thing in the news? It doesn't make sense when you are making strides." Kaiden told them.

"Well the company is geared to actually helping people. They were helping Eden Prime recover and bought out the colonial rights to the planet. They are doing away with Mass relay tech and people seem to be happy about this." Tali told them as they remembered the news about the company buying them.

"Just great, they break the mold on everything we first thought about what a corporation does. So they recovered all the 232 and 212's…" Ashley murmured as Nirali nodded.

"Of course Gunny they were going to have a funeral precession with Richard Leroy Jenkins. They paid for their funerals for each and every one of them to not increase the burden on the families affected by this." Nirali told them.

"So that is what she meant she will find the units and actual giving them peace. I thought she was cold and heartless…" Kaiden told them.

"Well I bet its politics at its best, don't they miss this type of warrior conducting business with the Alliance." Wrex told the team. Shepard walked forward heading towards the two Minamotos'. Shepard approached the two as he measured her up.

"So Garrus and Jondum told you about me…" Yoko asked Shepard as he nodded.

"You were a Spectre candidate and black ops agent and you was chosen before me and still considered before me. Why didn't you tell me this let alone others' about this?" Shepard asked her.

"Because I didn't know until a couple of days ago myself, I did things to help people out of my heart. I don't do things for glory commander. I let people do the talking about me rather than let the media hype it up. I do care, but the way everyone is going is wrong. Politics still play a part in this hearing and even the past right now. First contact lingers in councilor Sparatus decision, but he want look past the facts and what we can do as a species. In truth even if he…" Yoko told them as Captain Anderson came up to them.

"Shepard, Dr Minamoto, we would like to have a word with you both in the council meeting room." Anderson told them as Yoko got up to go with them.

…

The three entered the room as Yoko bowed to them.

"Hello councilors, I see I'm still causing some troubles in some parties." She told them as Yoko noticed Udina wasn't happy at all like Sparatus somewhat. They sat down at the table with them noticing Jondum was there as well.

"Not at all, we were going to call this meeting sooner or later, we are going to knock out both the issues here once and for all. Councilor Sparatus has called emergency meeting into the induction of a Spectre. So we will give the floor for him to speak and Jondum will say something on your behalf." Tevos told them.

"I called this meeting because of several reasons today. The induction of Shepard into the specters is a rush to judgment." Sparatus told them.

"It's not a rush to judgment if Nihlus didn't' end up dead this would be a different issue. We need someone with Alliance ties to be in the Spectre not some ghost or some walking tragedy!" Udina shouted as Yoko rolled her eyes a bit.

"I will give out certain points why we even shouldn't even consider such a thing. One, we don't know what Shepard capabilities by eye witness of our own. We can't break procedure for a person with no merit or word providing his support. Saving Eden prime is big understatement. We seen the reports' to see only a small portion of Eden prime was damaged. Yoko Minamoto's involvement minimizes his ability on saving the small colony. We saw the video and then here helping the investigation into Saren's revoked status. It's not accomplishment by any means; we even saw the new video on the assault on Chora's den. It was against thugs with no skills at all. On top of that we have a new issue to this; we have to reevaluate the Spectres in the field. Jondum is already cleared of such a notion, but the problem is new Spectres' joining us. We can't just appease everyone claiming they have the right. Even you know that Valern…" Sparatus told him as he nodded.

"You bring up good points about what's going on. The investigation into Saren has caused a lot of doubts with other agents and how they performed. We looked back to see Saren sabotaged your induction as well Captain Anderson. Tevos you have to see that we can't throw responsibilities' they haven't gained at all. Media does hype things up so we send out our own evaluate them. Jondum has the floor with nomination with Dr. Minamoto." Valern told him as he stood up.

"I have no doubt she will make a fine candidate with performance on the job and mentally. She places duty, respect, and fact into her decisions. I seen her in battles many times and she worked with teams outside the Alliance and worked solo. Top marks in ability and we have video proof of actual each encounter she has been in. So she can't make it up at all, she even encountered Saren's sabotage mission and avoided it well. It speaks volumes she would not place her own needs above others. That's why I nominated her for the position of Spectre." Jondum told them.

"Then why place me up for candidacy and not tell you had another one in mind?" Shepard asks them.

"One is purely the Alliance goal and the other one was our decision commander. We didn't want to upset the balance because military picks are first. The fact the decision to choose her happened after the mission went badly. It was brought again and again and she didn't fail us at all. She brought the beacon back not destroyed. We had Jondum secure it and take it to a facility to be studied. To Dr. Minamoto's report and ours it would have been destroyed if she didn't set off an EMP. It was the last thing we wanted to screw up the mission. But rules say that you shouldn't approach any foreign alien object. It was in the mission report to listen to the scientist not to approach it. Gunnery chief Williams didn't listen to what she said in the film." Tevos explain to them as they replayed the video to see what happened.

"Now we have a dilemma on a galactic scale and moral choice. We let the Alliance pick handle their problem, but at the expense of untested person. Or the pick they gave first who left. Who did missions and helped others along the way and even conducted missions that are Spectres' wouldn't do." Tevos told them

"He looks like a weak pick on paper…" Anderson as they nodded.

"Correct and then the fact betrayal happens in the Spectre ranks. We know her mental state and the way she does things by report, video, and eye witness. So we decided on giving you the Spectre rank, but with conditions." Valern told them.

"We will monitor your report and actions with areas of investigation you conduct. Seeing no Spectre will be there at all. We will want a full report and reports from the ones that went with you. We will pay them for proper accounts on what happened also." Sparatus told them as Udina smiled.

"But in exchange we can't let Dr. Minamoto's hard work go to waste at all. She will be named a Spectre under closed doors instead of public made Spectre." Valern told them as they were some shock now.

'Two Spectres' you serious she doesn't even…" Udina told them.

"She doesn't represent the Alliance; she represents Humanity like you said. We will nominate her after we give Shepards' induction. No word about her induction at all into the Spectres' will be said or challenged. If you mess up a mission under Saren, we will send her in to help handle the situation is that clear." Tevos told them as they nodded. She got up from the table. "We will make your nomination public and then hers will be given in the meeting room. So you can wait here Dr. Minamoto until we come back." She explained as Yoko nodded.

"Of course, I will wait patiently." Yoko told them as the group walked back out to make history.

…

In fifteen minutes clear up the matter with making Shepard a Spectre as they came back into the room as they was cheering going on now.

"Sorry to make you wait like that…" Tevos told her as she nodded no.

"I have the time to wait after all, but was that really wise to give him such a title. I didn't even know I was up for Spectre at all." Yoko told them.

"To avoid distrust with the Alliance on not acting on the problem, that's why even the media says he is the first. You were our first pick before this problem reared its head. We gave him the task to track down Saren yet we have any leads." Valern told them.

"How about Matriarch Benezia's daughter, I heard she was Prothean archeologist?" Yoko asked them as they looked up. "Dr. T'soni whose first name is Liara, I remember the talks I had with her when I was training on Illium with the Asari commando's." She told them.

"A Prothean Archeologists in fact, she may have a key on what Saren really us after." Valern told them.

"So the Reapers and conduit thing seem pretty unbelievable as well, but if we are looking at it from this perspective. Where did that ship go when it touched down on Eden Prime go. When I think about the dragon's teeth found on Eden Prime are not Geth made. It was something beyond their concept. He might be after a super weapon after all and reaper is the name of it." Yoko told them.

"It makes much more sense from that perspective than saying they wiped them out more than 50, 000 years ago." Sparatus told them.

"I think the fact there are things in this galaxy still unexplored and he using the Prothean Empire conquest in the galaxy to help him find it. She might know of the conduit with her studies or maybe not…" Yoko muttered.

"You don't think she can be a part of this?" Tevos asked her as she nodded no and replayed a file on the tact-pad.

"_I haven't seen my child since she turned 56 years old saying she wanted to go study the Protheans' I laughed at such a thing. She reminded me of her father, she was more proactive in the community and eventually she left not talking to me ever again even till this day. To each their own in what they bring in this galaxy I say. She would make me proud and possibly her father as well challenging my authority. Were recording this…" Benezia asked._

"They are on bad speaking terms even until this day as well. Even reports say she is engrossed in her work until the point she won't eat for days. Either way Saren will most likely be after her despite her mother being involved." Yoko told them as she stopped the recording.

"It seems like something we can go from there, but do you know where she is?" Valern asked her as she nodded. "Last I heard was a planet called Therum in Atermis Tau cluster in Knossos System. It's claimed by the Alliance by a rich industrial world; even my company gets metals from there. Plus they found a Prothean ruin a while back as well so the most likely bet she will be there." Yoko told them as she handed them the OSD file.

"I don't understand how you know so much already, but it's scary…" Sparatus mumbled. "Please stand up to be sworn in." Sparatus told her as she nodded standing up from her seat as she recorded her proceeding with 3D imagery.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the extra-judicial rights and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel." Tevos proclaimed as Yoko sat at ease.

"Spectres are not trained," added the Salarian Councilor, "but chosen. Individuals forged in the fires of battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol," continued Tevos solemnly. "The embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance, they are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden," reminded Sparatus sternly, "They are protectors of Galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the Galaxy is there's to uphold." And with that, they all tapped their consoles in unison, transmitting Spectre credentials to the blonde super soldier's tact-pad. A flash of white light illuminated the Spectre symbol on her forearm, white wings resting on a horizontal white hoop on a navy blue background. She held her hand up as she gripped her fist

"You are the second Human Spectre Doctor, this is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." as she nodded placing her arm down.

"What's my first mission?" Yoko asked them.

"Right now we just gave Shepard a priority to track down Saren. Continue the investigation on Saren; Shepard needs all the help he needs. Find out what he is doing and send information our way first and then we pass it on to Shepard." Tevos told her.

"It's mostly a secondary objective to you, but proceeds in doing what you do. We will call you if Shepard messes up on the mission. We will not doubt send you in to help or do the mission properly." Valern told her as she nodded.

"I will get it done, but I need to upgrade my ship again before I take off. I need an actual crew to run it this time." Yoko told them.

"This meeting is adjourned." Tevos told her as she proceeded to leave out the door.

"You're thought on making her Spectre Sparatus?" Tevos asked her.

"We should have appointed her to conduct the mission against Saren… despite her past she knows how to get the job done and act with grace. I can see why she left the Alliance now… politics destroy the fundamental of what an army is supposed to do." Sparatus told them and gave them a shock from his statement.

…

Yoko walked back out to see her father standing there smiling as he came up to her patting it.

"I'm proud of you my glorious child, you plan on heading back to Eden Prime first. I'm itching to see if my wife isn't eating junk food again." He laughed as Yoko giggled walking along with the two. They walked past Shepard's group unannounced as they walked down the steps.

"She looks happy, so she was made a Spectre as well…" Tali told them.

"To have two human Spectres' I be damned, but it seemed like the council didn't care about Shepard. He didn't get jack squat from them other than Alliance pension money of 50,000 credits." Ashley told them.

"Well I don't even a ship yet, and I heard Joker says she has one already. Her family must be extremely wealthy and rich." Shepard told them as Isamu and Yoko appeared behind them.

"It's not polite to talk behind someone's' back like that." Isamu told them as Tali jumped up a bit as Isamu patted the top of his helmet as he laugh and daughter giggle. They turn in shock even Wrex because he couldn't hear them.

"Now I know where she gets this stealthy thing from…. her father." Kaiden told them as Tali was blushing under her helmet.

"Relax silly you're in good hands after all. Besides I thought they told you not to say a word…" Isamu told them as they noticed his mood change from happy to indifferent.

"Well I thought they deserve an answer on what's going on…" Shepard told them.

"Naïve concept to the point at hand, it will be revealed one day. But apparently you lack a certain couple of things to even go around a galaxy. A ship, funds, and information, and you weren't prepared by this. I thought you ask Nihlus before he died about how he got his gear." Isamu told him.

"What did the council give her?" Shepard asked as she looked at her tact-pad as Yoko looked up.

"Why are you asking such a thing?" she asked him.

"Because I only got 50, 000 credits from the Alliance." Shepard stated.

"Well Jondum Bau gave me a gun that only STG can have and 20,000 credits to get in. Councilor Valern gave me a special pre-age Salarian work bench. It was one of the ones when they converted tables for pre-mass relay tech though it's a mass production. Councilor Tevos gave me a Prothean disc I collected a while back and 100,000 credits. Councilor Valern actually gave me an experimental shooting range that Spectre's might use in the future. It can fight on my ship by these dimensions." She told them absently as Kaiden looked in.

"What the hell they give her something and not you?" Ashley told them.

"Well it's most likely to the fact eight years of service to them on her time has paid off." Garrus told them.

"You need donation seeing two of your friends are dextro-levo food. That's expensive stuff and the fact you don't have a clean room for dear Tali here. You rushed in without thinking so parts of that money you gain go towards them. Plus no ship still, it seems like Udina will pull some strings." Isamu told him as Shepard understood the gravity of his situation.

"I almost forgot I was suppose to assist your efforts, so I will send over a newly manufactured clean room and dextro-levo class food to you." She told them as she sent to him on his Omni-tool. "Plus you should head off to the Knossos system in Artemis Tau cluster in Knossos system. To an Alliance owned planet in search of Dr. Liara T'soni an Asari Prothean expert and the daughter to Matriarch Benezia." Yoko told them sending the data.

"I thought they were playing favorites with you Shepard, but it seemed like she earned the position with merit." Wrex told him.

"By the way are you attending the funeral precession on Eden Prime Ash? I managed to help recover the units' bodies and Corporal Richard Leroy Jenkins. You come as well commander since he was your man. It will take place in at least three days from now to pay your respects." Yoko told them.

"Thanks for getting them out of there." Ashley told her as she shrugged.

"You're welcome; I keep my promises at least. The bodies would of have been held up by a person named Clerk Bosker. Saying the defense of the Geth is top priority." Yoko told them.

"Has there been any improvement to the actual defense against Geth? We could use all the help we can get here." Shepard asked her.

"The armor I wore had gotten a special upgrade. It's already tested in fire fights for reliability. The problem is no one doesn't want to use non mass-relay tech, so the Alliance will miss out." Yoko told them solemnly.

"I don't see why a company will go out the way to make non-mass relay tech." Kaiden muttered.

"Well think of it from this stand point, ever since humans come in there has been achievements' in the science community like medi-gel. It was against the law, but they thought the benefit outweighed the law. In true everyone is not developing things; they merely understand the technology of the dead. They try _recreating_ it and they call it science. That's not really science at all you do know that. We actually helped the Quarian people than just use them. Lately a giant station built by reconverting three space stations to let them simulate their environment of their home world. It allows them to get off their ship and actually take care of life stock. On the other hand note not worrying about the supplies to maintain the usual supplies that run their ships. They even have hangars for them to actually dock. They actually found it easier changing from mass relay tech." Yoko stated as they looked to Tali as she nodded.

"She is right; one of Admirals' took a gamble on actually helping us. It actually helped us, but it took some time to adjust to such a thing."

"Now you see it isn't joke and it's not some anti-alien thing. What happened if we didn't bother with such a thing? The answer to that question is you actually waste more materials relying on it. I even have facts on the notion because the people of Eden Prime chose to convert not the other way around." Yoko told them.

"So how much do you need to get you off your feet?" Isamu asked them.

"We need like 100, 000 to get actual supplies with the money we got." Shepard told them as Isamu tapped his tact-pad as it transferred.

"Take this with good faith on this one; I covered your backs at least twice now. Do me a favor of ruining Udina's career for me. You need be careful of that weasel he will back stab for your political ploy to advance his career. I could have been ambassador myself, but he used my title as Defender of Shanxi against me. He said it ruin fragile relationships we had with Turian Hierarchy." Isamu told them.

"He cut you under your legs sir?" Ashley told him as he nodded.

"Yeah he has done it to a lot or people including my dear princess here." Yoko groaned at her father's display of affection. "He supported to try and give traitors medals, the ones try killing her." he told them as the mood went dark.

"How come we never heard of it until now?" Shepard asked him.

"Because of politics commander, it ruins what any military represents. I noticed they tried elevating me into an icon after the war. Political field got bigger and politics decided we should join the galactic community. You haven't noticed it yet, but some of your lives have been touched by politics." He told them as Kaiden and Ashley winced.

"They blamed the general Williams for acting like a soldier. So I joined as a politicians' to clear his name. I managed to clear it after least twenty years. Politics will sink you like a rock, but remember you are attached to the council. You are still subjugated to politics through them and ambassadors can appeal to them." Isamu told them as he stopped playing with Tali's head. He looked at his tact-pad to see the time.

"Look at the time; I have to go see my wife on Eden Prime. Let's go my dear daughter, I don't like shuttle rides." Isamu told her as she nodded.

"I wonder what ship she flies." Ashley asked them.

"Well it's not designed like the Normandy I bet." Kaiden muttered.

"You do realize I can hear you." Yoko stated. "Besides why would use the failure of a ship I helped create? The IES system isn't amazing as all allowing only 2-3 hours before discharging the heat from the ship." Yoko proclaimed as it sent shock.

"You helped developed the Normandy." Kaiden asked her and nodded.

"I wasn't there for what they put in, but I know the layout of the ship. Three decks with the drive core is twice the size than a normal one. Even Jeff loves my ship compared to the Normandy." She told them as she walked off to awaiting air car as Isamu waved by.

"Mr. Minamoto I will be sure to pay you back." Shepard asked him as he laughed.

"That's some change I keep to myself that I donate to people. You don't owe me nothing at all, if you want to give it back don't do it just because you owe me." Isamu told him as he walked off to.

"He called this spare change…" Garrus muttered.

"Well at least we have a lead and money to buy equipment to properly arm ourselves." Shepard told them as they waved them.

"I'm going down to the Spectre's office and see I can divide the money with you guys to collect the things we need." He told them as they awaited an air van.

…

Yoko got back to her ship and her cargo secured she sat down in a chair in front of the CIC as Hope fly the ship out of the Citadel. Isamu sat down drinking in the chair across from her as he checked his messages.

"Oh I didn't expect to hear from her again so soon, your dear old cousin is coming to visit." Isamu told her as Yoko smiled.

"You mean Kasumi is actually coming to visit me then do a video chat." Yoko asked her.

"Yeah, but it seems she will be bringing company to the house on Eden Prime. Her _boyfriend _is the guest attending." Isamu's father sighed as he nodded his head.

"She is setting herself up for heartbreak with such a notion. You never mix business with pleasure…" he murmured as Yoko turned her head.

"I never did such a thing like that before…" Yoko asked him innocently as he drank some more.

"It creates true heart break in the end and it complicates things. If I think what I know what just happened. She made him her partner in crime and then fell in love. I try doing everything to help her survive and do right, but your mother would support someone open heartily." He sighed sitting back.

"You guys supported me and my endeavors and then try setting up arranged "_Miai_" (arranged marriages). I hated everyone one of them because they were arrogant fools lying to themselves. Then you called it quits with that." She told her father as he nodded.

"We want to give happiness not manufacture, we could tell you hated it. So we stopped all of them were no good and looking for easy scores. There are a lot of people still asking about it too. You know a lot of reasoning and you don't set your set up for trouble. By doing good you get good outcomes and then vice –versa. I will hold my opinion until I meet him in person and learn more about him first. She would look for support since we are only family left in this big galaxy." Isamu told them as Hope popped on the screen.

"We are out of Citadel zone and sight of the fleet. Activating slip space drive." She told them as they back as purple glow appeared before the ship. It pulled them in as they sling shot down the purple corridor towards Eden Prime.

…

**End of chapter **

**Notes on Cerberus, yes I will bring them up in the story and assimilate the rogue facilities Miranda claimed in the story. Cerberus plays a part in the story soon to come. So wiping them will be hard until ME3 story comes around. She will assimilate the ones that walked away from the Illusive. **

**I will be adding unknown race into the story as well to add an element to what the Reapers do. I will also add in a beacon in as well into the story and interaction with the Geth as well. If you have any more ideas hit me with them and O.C. idea for new crew members on the ship. **


	15. The Dynamics

_Three days later after the funeral precession on Eden Prime._

_Yoko sat down looking at her little handy work she did on her ship on the station called Stargazer. The ambassador pulled some strings and got Shepard a ship. Actually the prototypes ship the Normandy in fact. He made Captain Anderson step down as acting captain to give it to Shepard. It was sad to see such a thing seeing he went into retirement. Jeff thought so too another friend taken out by politics. Even if Udina can't tell what Shepard can do or what not to do, he still controlled the situation with Shepard. He gave him the Normandy to control his actions if he gone off the deep end. He got his supplies and left the station quickly as possible for his hunt against Saren after they attended the funeral. Thank god I didn't let actual politicians' besides my father here to do the speech. He actually left people in tears by the end of it. It made galactic news and the fact the people are pressured to have a defense against Geth. Earth saying the company is holding out until they get a kosher deal. We instead focused on different technologies and the fact the Alliance won't change policies._

Yoko's thoughts were interrupted by someone groping her breasts as she turned flustered. She grabbed arm twisting it making the cloak drop to reveal Kasumi in pain.

"That's hurts Yoko-chan…" Kasumi whined.

"I told you never do that again, yet you do it…" Yoko scolded her.

"Your chest department seems to get bigger ever since we last had some alone time…" she frowned as her cousin let her go by blushing.

"I don't understand your fascination with my chest Kasumi. I never saw you frown like that." Yoko told her as she looked at her self.

"Let me guess the boyfriend thing you explained in your email. You think he might lose interest in you after seeing me. I will tell you this, that's your happiness and I don't want to be bothered by it." She told her as she smiled hugging her.

"I knew my dear cousin has a heart under that Tsundere exterior." She told her as she laughed.

"By the way, why did you finally show up in person? Then you show up out of the blue coming here for what." Yoko asked her as Kasumi sat down beside her.

"Well we heard from sources saying Reapers exist and a rogue Spectre believes so." Kasumi told her.

"Why would you be bothered by rumors Kasumi?" she asked her as she turned hearing footsteps.

"I heard about devices that were far beyond our tech of the time." he said as he walked seeing a man with brown buzz cut hair and small goatee. He had brown eyes as he wore standard fatigues as Kasumi jumped to introduce him. "Oh this is Keiji Okuda my boyfriend and partner in crime. Keiji this my lovable cousin Yoko-chan. Look what she done to this planet in a few years she turned this farm planet into a wonder." She told them as Yoko bowed hello as he did the same.

"Well I didn't think Kasumi's family will be this famous, an uncle that's a war hero and a great politician, an aunt with great medical and science skills. Then you well your reputation in the Alliance, owner of Nexus Corporation, and a list among other things." Keiji told her as Yoko noticed who he was.

"You're the spy in the Alliance Intelligence Agency selling secrets to others under the alias Abraham Lumoi. You was almost prosecuted I believe, but a technicality freed of you of that circumstance." Yoko explained as he scratched his head as he turned to Kasumi.

"Is there something she doesn't know?" he muttered to Kasumi

"Well your reason of being here and thinking Reapers are real." She told them as they snapped back to attention. "I have great hearing and it doesn't slip past me. So why do you believe they exist." Yoko asked bluntly.

"Keiji here ran into information saying otherwise." Kasumi exclaimed.

"I probably know that I can't see the data let alone he didn't tell you what it was about." Yoko told the two as he nodded.

"It's really sensitive matter and I can't even say it to her. But the dragons teeth you recovered is proof enough I believe." He told her as she shrugged.

"True seeing Geth have no information or tech to replicate this device. True by why come to me saying that, but not say it in email to me." Yoko explained.

"It seemed Kasumi was right about you being _logical_. So I would cut to chase and say it. I want to help prove they do exist and get away from some things at the same time. You are the second human Spectre made in secrecy and traveling with you will be easy on us." He told her as she turned to them.

"Travel with me of all things… you serious why do want to prove such a thing does exist." She asked him.

"It sounds like a galactic problem is brewing and the threat is quite ancient. When I looked on the news that Shepard explained it and what you're doing makes sense. If the Protheans were so great how come only the Citadel exists as proof, I seen your papers on the whole talk about mass relay technology. It seemed all to plan out and the fact the relays exist as well." Keiji told her as she sighed.

"I have two conditions if you do come with me. No stealing or leaking my information of my tech. I can trust Kasumi about not saying a word, but you are up in the air still." Yoko explained.

"She trusts me so much despite my career." Kasumi awed.

"It's because you do it for enjoyment silly and not for the hell of it like the people on Illium." Yoko told them. They turned to the ship at hand.

"So this Hyaku Shiki, type 100 is a weird name for a ship." Keiji told them.

"It's because I had a friend revamp the idea at least hundred times and so he named it that and painted it gold. I managed to give upgrades in actual to the ship and if you want a room to you're…" she told them as Kasumi cut her off.

"Great then me and Keiji can pick out a room ahead of time." she told her as she dragged Keiji off into the ship. Yoko heard a familiar laugh coming from her mother.

"She seems so happy ever since meeting him, but I can see your little annoyed about this revelation." He mother noted as she shrugged a little.

"She shows out the blue with this man and he claims he knows that reapers existed. Plus the fact she ran around with him not even telling about him until now. It unsettles me, the most, but I wish for her happiness. So what brings you here Kaa-san?" she asked her.

"Well I will tell you we upgraded the medical equipment aboard so when you get hurt. Hope can actually use the equipment to help you. I know you have to bear this matter, but they are a couple. Make sure they don't get hurt ok." She told her daughter only to get a shrug. "By the way I heard some news lately about a missing survey team from ExoGeni. They were doing an excavation in the Hades gamma cluster. I already forward the data to you, but seems promising seeing ancient evidence on reapers might exist there." She told her as she hugged her daughter.

"Be sure to be careful when you go all alone out there it's dangerous." She told her as she nodded.

"I will be sure to be careful I promise." She told her as they parted their hug. She waved bye to her as she got back on to her ship. She looked over to see the battle ship they were developing in the hangar as she smirked.

"The project it's underway." She muttered as she stepped through to hear music playing. It was Beethoven playing as the stood there to wait for decontamination zone to be cleared. She walked in seeing Kasumi bouncing and humming in the co-pilot seat. She saw Keiji sitting in bridge section of the ship.

"So Yoko-chan where are you taking us, I hope it's a place with lots of unique things." Kasumi wondered as Yoko laughed.

"Most likely you will steal what's there, but no. I referred to go to a dig site and the chance of finding answers for Reapers. It's a dig site, but we will find something there." Yoko told them.

"Awe, I thought you would take use to nice places like Thessia or something like that." Kasumi pouted.

"First some business and then some play time ok. When we get the chance I will buy some Thessia wine for you then." Yoko told her as she piloted her ship out the corridor.

"Don't bother buying one; we are eating on your ship for free after all. Are you going on pirate raids for fun?" she asked her as she shrugged.

"I do that time to time, but since I'm Spectre I can get away with it with no payback. Unless you're crazy…" she murmured as they sped off into the stars.

…

The ship got good distance as it made it to the Hades Gamma system it took at least four days to get their destination. Yoko sat in the CIC wearing blue tank top and black shorts; she drank coffee as she turned her head.

"Kasumi you do realize I can still hear you." She told her as her cloak dropped as she waved hello.

"It seems so quiet just to have us three aboard the ship. It's a different change of pace then sneaking aboard cargo ships. I like that and plus you're a wonderful cook as well." Kasumi laughed.

"My grandmother and father forced me to cook and I realized why they learned how to cook. Food tastes horrible now a days and instant food is simulated to our preferences. So since you're up this early in the morning I never asked you this. How did you meet Keiji of all people?" Yoko asked her.

"Well it's quite funny really we were both hired to steal the same painting and well we didn't give it back at all. We kept the painting and didn't even think about giving it back. It was the Mona Lisa you know a brilliant painting ad we just you know kept it. Then we started doing work together seeing your mother was right about it's dangerous to go alone." She told her as Yoko turned her head.

"Well it seems like he likes to sleep in bed a lot. It seems like you into enjoy the night more than anything." Yoko added as Kasumi giggled.

"True it's a lot fun you know at night time away from prying eyes. I heard you were taking 'Miai' ever since you turned twenty. I heard they were all terrible and I agree with you most. Most of them were crooks anyway since we did business with quite a few. Some of them even asked to attain personal files and I turned down." Kasumi laughed.

"It's tough being popular you know, I have to keep a low profile than most people. So how do you like Hope my A.I. friend." She asked them as she popped up on the Holo-tank.

"Hope is bundle of sunshine herself. I'm surprised your company even works with her and the Council allowed her creation." She told them as Hope smiled.

"At least I'm not those Geth that are just bunch of VI's put together to make a dumb A.I.; I really can't see the problem with any artificial intelligence like myself to ever do such a thing on purpose. Well maybe I have conscious and understand what's going with people. So let's give you the run down on what is likely going down when we touch ground." She told them as Keiji came up yawning holding a cup of coffee.

"I can see why she is morning person and thanks for cooking breakfast. Kasumi is bad cook and I can't eat out most of the time because I have to be in shape." He joked as she pouted.

"It's not my fault I can't cook like my uncle and my cousin. You can't cook for yourself and my business keeps me on the road." She joked as Hope pulled up reports.

"The survey team is owned by ExoGeni and they are stationed on Trebin. They have been getting communications problems." She told them as she brought up the information.

"Trebin is a modest terrestrial world, with an atmosphere composed of nitrogen and argon. Its surface is mainly composed of nickel with deposits of silver. Trebin's environment is relatively mild, but the scarcity of water or similar enabling substances has prevented the development of any biosphere. ExoGeni Corp recently performed a test impact of a single water-ice comet into the surface, the first step of a long-term plan to thicken the atmosphere and introduce water to the environment. A survey team is on the surface, monitoring the geological and meteorological effects of the test impact. Most of the water released is still in the form of atmospheric vapor, but thick cloud banks have formed. There is every indication that this arid world will soon see its first rain. The survey team's progress has been hampered by frequent mechanical or computer failures in their GPS satellites. That's the last report they ever sent out and it looks like they were doing a little side job. They were digging up the ground to see if anything was of importance there." Hope explained.

"ExoGeni another crooked company and they shaft human colonies development. They always look for profits and use the cheap methods to attain such a thing." Keiji explained.

"I couldn't beat these fools in making a contract to colony of Feros. They said they can do it cheaper unlike my terra forming idea. I managed to break the ground there to actually make it a place to live for a few people on their request." Yoko explained as Hope brought up image of the tank.

"That leads us to that experimental tank you developed. It has beam technology built into it with along with a machine gun and bombs to save time and energy. It was redesigned by your mother to actually fly back up to sky. The ship will use lasers and coordinates to dock the ship rather than the ship come down to the planet. Also we managed to get a custom armor you wore on Eden Prime and Keiji's shape as well." She told them as they nodded.

"Wait, how did you get my sizes?" he said as Kasumi waved as he nodded his head.

"I should've of known, but how close are to get to the planet Hope." He asked her as timer of one hour popped up.

"I suggest you get ready for the drop then." She told us as we got up to get ready.

…

They all met on the cargo hold as Yoko wore the prototype giant suit her mother revamped for her as Keiji was wearing the other prototype. Kasumi looked at the suit to see her attached all the weapons to it.

"You like some giant killing machine inside that armor and a samurai. Do we really have to use your weapons you know?" she told her as she had SMG in hand as Yoko tapped a switch on it. The barrel turn blue as Kasumi looked at it.

"It's the mark two of midnight and it incorporates enveloped rounds for the guns. It's experimental plus you have better fire rates than mass relay guns. The ones you use will freeze up with a tap of Omni-tool. I promised to see you make it without trouble. So let's sit and get situated." She told them as she sat at the divers seat as Kasumi sat where the sensors where. Keiji sat in the gunner's seat.

"You really go all out in quality even in the prototype designs do you." Keiji asked her as she shrugged.

"If you are building something and you want someone to come back to it. You might as well go all out for it, I get a lot more customers like that." She told them as Hope came up on the radio.

"Get ready for the drop and 3…2…1… you are go." she said as the cargo door bay open. Yoko let go off the brake as it flew out. They flew to surface like a brick gracefully flying into the sky. Yoko pressed down on the on the boosters as it slowed the descent to the planet. They landed gently as the stabilizers adjusted for them as well.

"Wow that was really smooth for a drop. I didn't feel a thing." Keiji told her as she proceeded to drive.

"It's because the Alliance outsources to cheap companies to make their stabilizers. I made the Mako for them and they skip out on parts. So we are heading to first debris on the map. Just routine check, but activate the ground sensors. I don't want surprises popping up." she told them as they stopped in front of a plain as Kasumi tapped on her console as she looked to see something big.

"It's something big underground, maybe something we can dig up…" she said as they drove into the area as they felt a shake come up as they checked the cameras'.

"It's a Thresher maw!" Keiji shouted as Kasumi pouted.

"No buried treasure, drat." She muttered as Yoko drove the vehicle as she avoided the acid being shot at them from the hundred foot worm. "Aim for the blue tentacle for its mouth, the cannon can melt heavy armor." She told them as blue bolts of flew into the monster mouth as its screeched going underground. She stopped the vehicle on top the rock as it appeared right behind them. Keiji launched a bomb at its throat as it reared back in pain. Yoko maneuvered the vehicle around as Keiji fired more beam shots it finally dropped. She stopped the vehicle as the unknown debris as they Keiji sighed.

"I never seen a Thresher maw before in my life…" he told them.

"No one ever does… a colony on Akuze was wiped out by the same creature. I studied it and noticed a major weak point was the tentacle. The beam weapons are success; normally it would take a lot of fire power to stop it. So let's get investigate this pod before we move on…" she told them as the side door opened. They group got out to see what the device was. Yoko walked up to it as she tapped the device as she looked up at them.

"I will be damned… this is Turian design and it's not recent." She told them as Keiji walked up to it.

"It has a tough encryption, but nothing I can't handle." He told them as they stepped back as it took him less than a minute to open. He reached in and pulled an Insignia.

"It's Turian Insignia, well we did find buried treasured Kasumi." He told her as he showed it to them as Kasumi laughed. "Nimines Colony, it was a Turian outpost colony destroyed in Unification war. They were all disappeared and yet we found one." He told them as Yoko picked up a box to place the flag in before it can be destroyed by anything else."

"Well can we keep this one Yoko…?" Kasumi whined as she shrugged.

"Well it's your then if you want it, I heard there are sixteen more out there that were lost." She told them as Kasumi held onto they're prize. They got back in the tank as Kasumi hummed to herself.

"You never name your devices do you? It's always some number to it. I know we can call it the 'Land master'." She told her as she laughed. "That sounds like a great name and I will be sure to place it on the side when we get back." She told her as they drove up to the came camp as they stopped to see no one was around.

"Nobody is home?" Kasumi muttered as they got out of the vehicle.

"Well we have 1 out of three chances to find which one holds logs to attain the information you want. I take the on the right." She told them as they split up to the different sheds. Yoko walked in seeing two computers were on. She turned on the logs and recorded it.

"It seems like the unearthed some alien technology from these logs." She murmured as she looked at the video. She heard the other two come in behind her.

"It seems like your instincts were right, but all we found was Medi-gel and some weapons." Keiji told them as she showed the logs to them. "The team said they found some alien technology not Prothean underground. It doesn't make sense for them to just disappear like that."

"It sounds like a mystery now, so let's go see this dig site." Kasumi told them as they walked back to the land master to head back on towards the dig site. They only had a short drive there as they got out. Yoko took out her SMG already as they walked up the platform. They went in the underground tunnel that was dung out.

"You expect to shoot something down here." Keiji asked her as she nodded.

"Don't you know the rule of thumb Keiji? The scientists' go missing and unearthed alien technology they are all dead by now." She joked.

"You think this is some movie Kasumi the chances of them dying." He said.

"A hundred percent…" Yoko muttered as they open lock dock and headed to another one. The three saw dots appear on their radar. Yoko pointed them to be ready and stand at the door.

"Feel free to use the disrupter round mode built for shields. We managed to turn the Geth idea into our guns." She told them as they touched the gun's button. The barrel became blue as Yoko walked forward through the tunnel. She opened the door to see a set of glowing eyes beaming in the dark as they looked towards her.

"Husks!" she shouted on her radio.

"What's a husk?" Keiji asked her as she came back as the end of the tunnel. They saw the humanoid cybernetic forms chasing her. Yoko threw up a biotic shockwave down the tunnel as the two unloaded on them.

"You two have overloaded if I'm correct… can use it to shut down the electricity they disperse." She told them.

"I'm on it."Kasumi told her as she waved her Omni-tool to see it worked, but it overloaded the others shields as Yoko planted bullets in the middle of the head. They looked around to see nothing was moving at all. It was only ten bodies as Keiji kicked one.

"You serious they look like humans'…" he murmured.

"The Geth used such a device on Eden Prime, to convert human beings into these things." She told them.

"That doesn't make sense, it's on the far said away from Geth territory and they were dug up recently." Kasumi added.

"That's not all to this, we have ten people unaccounted for." She told them as they worked forward into the area. They saw two doors were locked having the red symbol. They turned green as they five and each come of the tunnels. Yoko threw up a singularity as it catches them all as Keiji overloaded them. She threw a warp into it and made it explode knocking them away.

"I never seen your little biotic tricks before, but they are really handy to handle huge crowds. Casting a stasis I believe is really handy to get away." Kasumi told her as they reloaded their weapons as the placed them up as they walked down the tunnels to see the huge spikes.

"Damn, dragon's teeth…" she told them as she noticed the rock encrusted on the stands. "It seems like the Reaper theory isn't' farfetched then." She told them.

"That's because it is reaper technology and no Geth can ever recreate such a thing." Keiji told them.

"How can you be so sure it's reaper technology? What are they besides the information I got was hyper advanced race of machines?" she asked him as he nodded with his helmet on.

"I can't tell you this, but I heard of people becoming slaves to such a thing. This stuff is even beyond the Prothean empire understanding. It was some information that I found a while back as people find such a thing. They went insane and they were acting paranoid. Enough about that, let's gather what we carry and send information on to destroy these things later." He told them as the group went to collect everything in their as they collected thousand of credits, Medi-gel, and weapons. They walked back out the mine together as they got back in the land master. They drove heading towards another to another anomaly. They came up on a beacon as Yoko got out for it and disabled it and got back into the vehicle.

"The device I stopped confused GPS satellites and send them crashing down to earth." She told them. As the noted the three of them crashed. They came up around two deposits of Platinum and Uranium deposits. Checking the newly crashed site of the new GPS to see scavengers' were there and quickly dispatched them.

"It looks like we are clear to leave, Hope are you ready to pick us up?" Yoko asked her.

"I'm coming in already, maintain the altitude 1500, hundred feet in the air." She told them as the boosters blasted them up into the sky as they saw the system was starting to overheat. The laser system was on as it caught them inside the cargo bay.

"Clean pick up and great results from the battle data gained with the thresher maw. The engineer teams would love to see the results from the first run. I also used the video data to make a report and sent it out to the proper people. The sight is clean and the survey team dead. I managed to get a message from the Migrant Fleet." She told them as they got out of the tank.

"The Migrant Fleet, what do they want from me?" She asked her.

"Well they called for you and said it was about the Geth. Apparently they are interested in the Geth you picked up on Eden Prime. I have the coordinates here to meet in a nearby system in Cacus System near the planet called Treyarmus. I'm moving to their destination at this time." she told them.

"So we actually get to see the Migrant Fleet, I heard it's the largest fleet in the galaxy." Keiji told her as Yoko took off her helmet. "They own 50, 000 starships and the treaty we are imposed doesn't apply to them. They normally don't ask much from me, seeing I helped them out with some major problems. Well you guys can take break and get showered to get the dust off you. I'm going to check why they called me out of the blue for something about the Geth." She told them as Kasumi shrugged.

"Everything on this ship is a luxury Yoko-chan. I love the shower so much they remind me of the Spa's on Thessia." She told her as she turned around see her taking off her helmet.

"That's because they are roman with Asari theme put into it. Enjoy yourselves, while I deal with some sort of politics." She told them as she went up the elevator to head back to the CIC floor. She sat down in front of her seat as she took off she sat her helmet down.

"Hope patch me threw with the Migrant Fleet please…" Yoko asked her as she nodded. Her hologram disappeared another one popped up in place. To show an Admiral that wasn't Admiral Zaal'Koris.

"I was expecting Admiral Zaal'Koris to pick, but I didn't expect you Admiral Rael'Zorah." She told him.

"Usually it's about our people so he delegates the talking. Recently I heard a report of Geth beyond the veil like the Eden Prime attack. From what Elijah'Ishan vas Tonbay said in his report and my daughter. They changed quite significantly, and since you are conveniently in the area we would like to talk face to face with the Admiralty board. This is a sensitive matter already. We know what your ship looks like so you will be let through blockade. I hope see in within two weeks from now." He said as he looked to see others talking to him. It looks we are still debating. We will change the meeting spot as well so we will contact you two weeks from now." He said as he cut off contact as I sat back in my chair. Hope avatar showed up.

"That seemed like nice civil chat, but you know they seem quite surprise to actually see them outside the veil. Plus they changed so much ever since they last saw them. Elijah and the others haven't even told the others about my existence at all. So I need to be a little more careful of how I present myself." Hope told me as I nodded as I got up from my seat to head to the armory to service her weapons and then take a shower.

…

The incident with ExoGeni was called off as a raider attack at their attempt to hide the fact that alien technology they dug up did this. The devices were mysteriously gone for some reason… ever since we left the region within the three day span. The area is closed off for further investigation and it was odd. It sounded like it more than raiders there. We spent the last few days scanning planets finding gas deposits, rare metals, and a rare Asari Matriarch on Ploba. Kasumi ended up giving back her Turian Insignia saying she didn't need it for some reason. It was weird to see her give it back, but seemed like Keiji was a good person with morals. As soon as I talked about some evidence about Reapers he stutters. So I try not to bring it back up and teaching them how to cook was my man priority. Both of them couldn't cook at all and at best Kasumi knew how to do ramen. Good people, but bad profession it seemed like Keiji was running away from something.

Keiji told us to check the Dis system to say he had more proof. The Salarians over twenty years found a leviathan on the planet Jartar. Batatrian survey team brought a dreadnought to carry away a genetically engineered living starship. Its estimated age of the ship were one billion years ago and we seen the video for it. Plus the imprint shape of the crater was similar to the flag ship Saren had. It was no coincidence now seeing the shape reminded me of the ship. We stayed in the system getting a League of one medallion's from a remnants' of one of the best STG teams and picking another Turian Insignia along with light and heavy metals.

Now we were in the Fairnata as I tested out a new drone that scavenged through a derelict ship. Nothing of value except a Prothean disc, it felt like we were bunch of treasure hunters going through the galaxy. We picked up some new metals from the planet, but what pegged me was the ship out in the middle of nowhere. Their ID tag was MSV Ontario on it as I running into the database as it popped up on alert now. Hoped popped up in front of me as I looked shocked wondering what's going on.

"That ship is flagged for a recent terrorist attack, I have secure channel from the Alliance coming in. It's Admiral Hackett from the Fifth fleet and I'm patching it through." Hope told me as I sat down letting his Hologram pop up now in front of me.

"Dr. Minamoto or do you prefer Spectre Minamoto now. It's good to see you in the area. We've got a situation that requires your expertise. I wouldn't call you if we can have a normal team settle this matter. A group of fanatical biotics have kidnapped the chairman of the parliament Subcommittee on Transhuman studies. Their freighter sustained damage and is dead space. Get in there and take them out." he told her.

"Is this a favor or a job?" Yoko asked playfully.

"A favor, I know you have the skills to handle such a problem." He told her.

"So what's the priority on saving the chairman?" she asked them.

"Saving him would be my preference, but let's make this clear that these tactics don't work doctor. Top priority is to neutralize the biotics." He told her.

"What kind of resistance should I expect?" she asked him just to make sure they weren't running into a room filled with L3 type biotics.

"The biotics were seen loading equipment on their freighter. Expect traps and combat drones. Nothing you can't handle."

"What are the biotics asking for?" she asked him.

"They are L2 biotics, and most of them are suffering major side effects from their implants. The chairman's subcommittee recently denied a request for reparations to all L2 implants. Apparently they like the chairman to reconsider. The admiral told her.

"Very well then Admiral I will try to work my magic." She told him.

"I appreciate you taking your time out for this. I didn't know who to call and Commander Shepard is out of range of contact on the route to Therum. This is fifth fleet out." he told her.

"You always get roped into situations of saving people." Kasumi muttered as she shrugged. "It must be that duty and a sense on honor thing to protect people." Kasumi laughed as she got up.

"I can handle this myself you know so sit rest and relax. You guys never dealt with terrorists and plus they all biotics. I plan on doing this a little more peacefully if I can." She told them.

"Well you were designed to be a one man army and using non-violence is different form usual run and gun." Kasumi told her as she went to the armory to suit up.

It took a couple of minutes for her to get ready as she self inserted out the air lock. As the booster system kicked as she boosted away from the ship she descended down to the _Ontario_. Yoko studied different types of insertions on ships over the past years and this type of vessel was a Kowloon-class freighter. Kowloon freighters typically had see-through glass floors and ceilings in the passenger and cargo compartments, which meant they had to land on a small blind spot on the roof where no one in the ship could look out and see them. If they did see her well he might be dead before she destroyed the glass.

After what seemed like hours of slowly and quietly drifting through space, she finally came up on the blind spot. Yoko visor focused her in on the sunroof. She could see activity in the ship's interior; it looked like the biotics were arming themselves. They were expecting a fight. Fortunately, it didn't seem like they noticed the squad yet. As she reached the roof, she gently landed on it as the magnetic clamps latched on to the hull. She walked around on the outside of the hull finding a control panel. She took her sword out and pried the control panel off. She linked her tact-pad into the ship's vital information. She tapped into the security camera feeds as she frowned.

"Damn, they are desperate she muttered." As she pulled up the feed to be more focused on her tact-pad. The terrorists were arming themselves with various weapons, but they were also moving crates around. Some of them used their biotics, others didn't for some reason. In addition to creating sources of cover, they were also lining up each entrance into the large room with tall crate stacks on each side, creating a funnel. This would leave an intruder with nowhere to go but either backwards or forwards; a very good kill zone that made Yoko glad she didn't dock her ship. She moved from one camera feed to another one.

The screen changed and showed a man down on his knees with three other individuals pacing around them. They all had guns. The man on his knees was very clearly the hostage. She accessed he life support quickly for a precautionary measure as she opened a comm. channel. On the security camera of the hostage's room, a balding, dark-skinned Asian man with a pistol walked over to a computer console that was beeping. He pressed a few buttons. "Who is this?" a voice quickly answered.

"This is Dr. Yoko Minamoto I came here on the behalf of the Alliance. I'm here to negotiate for the Chairman Burns release." Yoko began. "What are your terms?"

The man took a moment to discuss something with his two colleagues for a minute. He went back to the console "Alright." he said. "We know how this works. The negotiator keeps me occupied while an elite team of Alliance Marines gets ready to bust in and start shooting."

"My ship hasn't docked with yours." Yoko pointed out. "We can't send anyone aboard and besides that I'm ex-Alliance."

"Oh please. You think we've never heard of thruster packs?" the man on the other end retorted. "Hell, I'll bet there's a whole pack of marines that made the space jump from your airlock not five minutes ago and they're lying in wait on the roof right now!"

"If they were we wouldn't even open communications channel. Now hold on don't do something you regret." She told him.

"Give me a reason why not?" The apparent leader of this operation asked. "What have we got to lose? Since the chairman here decided we don't get reparations, we've got nothing left to live for!"

"But I've changed my mind!" Burns' voice was faint over the communications channel, given his far proximity from the console, but the she could still make it out easily enough. "Seeing you all, it-it-it's clear you all deserve-"

"You had your chance!" the leader snapped. "Some L2's are nearly crippled from side effects of the implants, but you voted against reparations!"

"So we if I tell you there were a safe way of removing those implants. I did operation on L2 user named Rahna a L2 user just like you. I have video proof of the operation itself. She was lucky to have wealthy and caring parents to see it was hurting her. So what good would it do to kill a man that can help pay for the operation." She told them as she sent the video data over on the console with data. They looked in disbelieve for a moment as they got back on the line.

"You know Rahna?" he said.

"Of course she was haunted by the fact Kaiden Alenko killed a Commander Vyrnnus. She eventually got over most of it and Kaiden Alenko get headaches time to time. I heard pleas from L2's like making your case. Most were skeptical of a surgery that would kill or cripple them. I don't want to kill none of you. You are clearly are in pain and you have medical equipment stored mostly aboard the ship." she told them.

The man, thankfully, lowered his weapon. "I...I don't know what to do. None of us do."

"Maybe Burns can help with that." Yoko said. "Think about it. He's the one man who can help you."

"Yes!" Burns eagerly said, jumping on the chance at salvation. "If you release me, I can take another look at the reparations request!"

"...How do I know I can trust you?" the man asked. "How do I know you won't double-cross us as soon as we surrender?"

"Because I'm the daughter of Isamu Minamoto, the one that fights for the people who get their voices snuffed out. I'm in heavy armor setting standing on the roof. I will show myself to you." She told them as she edge to the sunroof.

The three terrorists looked up at him, their mouths agape.

"Now do you believe me? I never wanted to kill you and the Admiral thought you couldn't be saved at all. I will do everything in my power to make sure you get the reparations. Plus my father will represent you all; your voice has been heard." She told them as she saw biotics' leader was blinking back tears.

"We...we're sorry." He said with a choked up voice. "We tried to be the best soldiers we could but...we just...the pain and the nightmares..." he covered his face.

"You were wronged. But killing Burns isn't going to fix anything."

"But people need to know, doctor!" the man yelled. "They need to know about what the government has done! What it's failed to do!"

'And I'll make sure they will, because I left the Alliance for just that reason. I recorded your plight and I will be sure to leak to the press. I have great reporter friend named Emily Wong who will be glad to do the story. Yoko replied. "Burns will take another look at the reparations' request."

"Absolutely!" Burns yelped. "I had no idea the L2 biotics were this desperate! I promise, if you let me out of here, the reparations will come!"

"Just stand down, soldier." Yoko said.

The man paused. He then looked back up to her and saluted. "Orders, Ma'am?" he asked.

"I'll have my ship dock with yours." Yoko said. "Transport Chairman Burns to the airlock, I will take him under protective custody. In the meantime, I'll leave a beacon here so the Alliance can pick you up."

"...What will happen to us, sir?"

"I can't promise you won't go to jail." Yoko said. "But I can promise that Burns WILL approve the reparations. Other L2 biotics won't have to suffer as much anymore, thanks to your actions here."

The man smiled. "Thank you, Ma'am."

…

"Thank you Doctor Minamoto." Chairman Burns said as the two exited the _Hyaku Shiki's _airlock and walked onto her bridge. "I thought I was dead when they took me."

"Out of curiosity are you going to reopen reparations discussion, because I still going to show the film I collected from the ships security cameras'?" she asked him as he nodded.

Yes. I'm a man of my word." Burns said with a nod. "I didn't know the L2's were so desperate."

"Well that what happens when people get desperate? I forward my claims on the report and it got shoved down when I reviewing biotics a while back." She told them as she walked on past the bridge seeing the man might have developed a little of Stockholm's Syndrome while he was in there.

"I learned a lot about this and I will think out how big decisions' affect everyone. So where are we heading to." Burns asked her.

"The Citadel right now, so we show what you actually mean. I have quarters already prepared for you with some drinks on the house. So rest up chairman you need it, and follow the glowing lights to guide you there." Yoko told him as he nodded. She got down in her pilot seat. She turned on the engines full blast as she sped out of the Sector. She would make a last check in the system before heading back to the Citadel.

…

It took a couple of days to get back to the Citadel as Admiral Hackett called Yoko back on the comm. channel. She dropped him off a couple of hours and sent Emily Wong something she couldn't refuse at all. Her career was taking off thanks to her and she actually deals with the real issues.

"Thank you for dealing with the hostage situation Doctor Minamoto. Chairman Burns was real impressed on how you dealt with the situation. No causalities at all and you just talked to them without even holding up a gun. It makes me wish you were back in the Alliance. A person of your skill and knowledge…" he laughed. "You already made choice, but it's good to see you actually doing what you said. The Alliance owes a great deal and decided to pay you for the peaceful result on Chairman Burns's behalf. This is Admiral Hackett Fifth fleet out." he said as it cut communications.

"So we are going to take a little walk on the Citadel then and have fun Yoko-chan." She told her cousin as she stopped the two.

"Do you guys even have money on you?" she asked him.

"Of course silly, we can pay for our meals." Kasumi told her as she looked at Keiji.

"She plans on doing something I know it… well we back soon…" he told her as Kasumi dragged them off as Hope popped back up on the holo-tank.

"I also have a message from the council, Migrant Fleet, and Ambassador Udina." Hope noted as Yoko frowned.

"Good news first." She told her as she laughed.

"The Migrant Fleet is sending a Marine from their fleet to help with our cause. They are concerned about the Geth and also your well being as a Spectre now. They want to train him in different approaches than normal fighting as well. They sent him out to the Citadel and he will be arriving soon into the evening. The council would like a word with you in a chat right now and they don't look to happy." Hope told me as I sat back seeing their Holograms appeared as they looked quite angry.

"Hello again Councilors' it's good to see you, but it seems like the Commander did something he shouldn't." she told them.

"That's understatement to what he just done days ago." Sparatus protested. "He destroyed a Prothean ruin by making the volcano erupt. We should have sent you then him." Sparatus said.

"True, but he had no choice in the matter of trying to extract Dr. T'Soni from the ruins." Tevos explain.

"He didn't take even the proper security measures before he let her go through the ship. It's been troubling and we called you because we want a proper investigation done." Valern explained.

"So that's why the Ambassador sent a message to me personally." She explained as they nodded.

"So you want me to work with him in the next mission concerning Geth and Saren." They nodded yes.

"Yes we want someone that knows what they are doing this time. We will inform them of that soon as possible. I heard you were conducting your research on the supposed Reapers." Tevos explained as she nodded.

"I found something at an ExoGeni dig spot that was remarkable. The dragon's teeth found on Eden Prime aren't Geth. It's old alien technology that's been buried." She explained as she sent the report with photos'. "They were there for a long time encrusted in rock and the dig time was dead." She told them as they looked in shock.

"So it's really alien technology that the Geth found… so it's really not theirs and Saren is trying to dig up something more powerful." Valern explained as she the photo of the crater on Jartar with the flag ship saw on Eden Prime.

"Tell me what do these resembled." She asked them as Valern looked shock. "The leviathan in the Dis system, the imprint of the hull is the same." He said.

"Leviathan of Dis…" Sparatus asked him as he nodded.

"Salarian research team found it on Jartar; it was genetic engineered starship that disappeared twenty years ago when a Batarian dreadnought visited it. It was million years old and to think that this ship and the other one are the same." He told them.

"It's safe to assume there might be more than one out there. Some destroyed or intact one like the one Saren uses. He is indeed digging up the past that's for certain. The mission with Captain Anderson years ago is proof of that. Looking at the files Saren once had and how he conducted it's safe to say it has more claim to it. Dr. Shu Qian worked for the blue suns doing an illegal A.I. research. Well mostly under a Batarian named Edan Had'dah. He made his fortune by being a skilled negotiator. He invested heavily in survey teams and archeologist searching for profitable Prothean technology and relics, which he would sell to researchers. His wealth and network of contracts wielded him immense power in batarian society. He was especially known for his vanity and extravagant lifestyle which included flamboyant Asari made clothing and a fondness for Hanar liquors." She told them as she pulled up more files.

"Apparently in 2162 when he came around Geth Space he discovered an artifact and the person he needed was the doctor to help uncover it. The fact that they both ended up dead was him covering up what happened. Dr. Shu Qian did the leg work and Saren took his time to uncover what he worked on." She told them.

"So that's how he came upon this object thanks to those two and we let him slip by with it." Tevos explained.

"Well there was no way to know that since they ended up dead. Reapers may be the term the Prothean used for the devices or the ship I saw on Eden Prime." Yoko explained.

"Now this is something we actually work with and believable at best. You done well to uncover what Saren found, but what about the Leviathan of Dis." Valern asked her as she nodded no.

"The Batarians may have it, but they are not speaking a word about it, since they don't have Embassy no more you can't go in check. The area is heavily monitored so insertions into their space is dangerous." She told them.

"Good work Dr. Minamoto, despite not being on Saren's trail you found out what he was doing." Tevos explained.

"Right now I'm checking into his personal venture and investments. So I will be looking around that when I have time." Yoko told them as they nodded.

"Keep up the good work Spectre we are counting on you." Tevos told her as she nodded. The feed was cut off as Hope popped back up with a smile.

"Look at that they seem to like you even more, despite I did most of the research." as Yoko laughed placing a disc inside the holo-tank. "Thank you Hope I couldn't do it without you. So I managed to make you special little program to dump redundant programs and sub routines." She told her as she giggled. "Thanks for the meal then… it's ok to come with you then." She said as she nodded placing her helmet back on. She saw her avatar disappear as she placed her inside her helmet.

"It's nice in comfy, just like Hyaku Shiki data structure." She said as Yoko nodded.

"I know you like to see what I'm seeing for once. So let's head out to ambassadors office.

"I can't wait to see what type of person he is; I heard he was a jackass." Hope said.

…

"I take that back he is more than a jackass, he is uncaring monster." She said in Yoko's helmet as they came up in the room. Shepard's team turned around to see a giant white armor samurai.

"By the spirits, she is that walking armor." Garrus muttered as she walked to Anderson and them staring at her as she sat down.

"Why did you send me a message of all things Ambassador? I hate that you are calling me with your issues." She told them as it sounded like a man underneath that armor.

"You heard by now what Shepard did. He caused the destruction of Prothean ruins." He ranted as she shrugged.

"I never cared for Prothean technology, but the past is quite different in perspective. So what did you do exactly because I don't look reports for answers?" She asked Shepard.

"Dr. Liara T'Soni was cut in a security field in the Prothean ruins. I used a mining laser to blow a whole at the bottom to use the elevator. Why do you even need her approval of something?" he asked her as she shrugged.

"Well you could have used non-concussive bombs to not trigger a seismic event. You more careful than that in the future, that's all I have to say." She told him.

"Then I get a report she didn't even get a mission and found out proof of what Saren is doing." Udina ranted as they turned to her. "You want me to explain what I found, fine. Twenty years ago Captain Anderson went on that mission with Saren to capture a doctor named Shi Qian. He did research for a batarian entrepreneur working for the blue suns. His name was Edan Had'dah and he hired him to investigate the dreadnought we saw on Eden Prime. He killed them both for data and eventually found the ship. On another not the dragon's teeth found on Eden Prime isn't Geth. It's alien technology of unknown origin that the Geth are using. Is that what you wanted to here." She told them.

"So that's why he did that…" Anderson muttered. "Now they want her helping you on this next mission in investigation of Saren." Udina told them as Shepard looked outraged.

"You serious this is my investigation into him and they think I can't get the job done after one incident." Shepard complained as she just shrugged it off.

"Think of me as the babysitter, I supervise you and tell you not to do something's. But I want undermine you second if you want that respect." She joked as Shepard didn't take it well.

"Shepard they sent her for a reason to oversee this with you this time. I don't like the fact she fact she cuts me out from under my legs, but they trust her on this." Udina told them. She got up from her seat.

"Well we will be working again together again; I didn't think it was possible." She told him as she outstretched hand for handshake. She didn't get one at all as she shrugged walking off as she stopped at Tali. She patted the top of her as she seemed unsure of herself.

"So how have you been handling yourself Tali? I gave you the clean room and some quality grade Turian food for you." She asked her as she fidgeted.

"I have been doing fine, the food tastes great and you even got Garrus some food." She told her as she laughed a bit. "I heard the fleet said they were actually sending someone to actually work with you." Tali said as Yoko turned her head.

"Wait they are sending someone to actually work with her?" Shepard asked her as she nodded.

"I don't know why, but it was after my talk with my father. It seems to be important to warrant such a thing." Tali told him as she took her hand off her head.

"Well I'm still looking into his back ground for more information and possible other sites right now. So I have some time to kill and why is Dr. T'Soni included into the ground team…" Yoko asked as Liara fidgeted see the armored giant.

"It's because she wanted to help the fight against Saren." Shepard told her as she looked at him and pointed at her.

"You mean this untrained person that's a liability to you…" Yoko stated as Liara was sadden as she let her head down. "She isn't ready for any combat at all, despite her latent biotic power. She is more of bookworm type of person that spends time looking at data discs half the time. I can see there is already distrust with her in two of you in your group." She told them as she looked at Tali and Ashley. She walked away towards the door. Shepard saw in their faces as she turned around.

"I almost forgot you should throw such opinions out the window. She hasn't met her mother in years." She told them.

"How do you know?" Kaiden asked her.

"I met her back in 2174 when I trained with her Asari commando's that how." She told them as Shepard looked annoyed.

"You didn't even tell us about that such a thing at all. What else are you hiding?" he asked him as she shrugged.

"Remember I told you about Liara and you should asked how I known. A disagreement about Liara's profession being more proactive like her father's will. Just like the bond mate see hasn't seen in years. Since being a prick of all a sudden and not asking the facts that's on you." She told him as she walked away.

"She seems like a person built of secrets and facts… she even knew my mother and Saren." Liara told them.

"I think she is working with them on the way she acts. You don't trust spooks and ex-spooks because they scare you. Why is suppose to work with us?" Ashley asked Udina.

"She has worked with the council ever since she left the Alliance. Jondum Bau nominated her and they have video of her performance. Then I get another call she stopped biotic terrorist from killing him. The reparations for L2's are in ever since she leaked the information of how desperate they were. So Lieutenant Alenko here goes your reparations check." He told him as he handed it to him.

"What happened to the bitoics aboard the ship?" he asked him.

"None of them were killed and placed them in special prison to access their mental health. No causalities' at all and she talked them down to not do it." Anderson told him.

"I thought she was cold heartless woman, but it seems like their some heart underneath." Ashley muttered.

"So we are working with this Spectre on this mission. You might want to check in and see what she is doing next. You don't know when she will show up again." Wrex told him.

"Wrex has a point even the ambassador can't track her. Her ship might have stealth functions like the Normandy. She did create the IES system so it's not farfetched." Garrus told him.

"No one will miss her in the giant armor of hers. So C-sec can easily find with ease." Udina told him as he placed in a few calls. Shepard and his team got up to leave.

"I don't like this and she will be dictating the mission, despite not being in the Alliance." He muttered.

"I know skipper following ex-spooks orders is bad." Ashley agreed.

…

Meanwhile at Flux as the two Japanese people sat at table eating food. Yoko sat upstairs in her armor playing high stakes quasar for good deal of time.

"You know I can help rig the machines in your favor, but it seems your luck is extremely high. You already have 10, 000 credits." She told her as she stopped playing as numerous people came after trying to play the same console trying to win against the odds.

"Usually the house wins, and of course they will make their money back." She told hope as she sat down in her seat and took off her helmet. She saw Keiji and Kasumi having a good time.

"Ah, Yoko you didn't even wear a dress to the club, I thought you were going to wear something nice." Kasumi joked as she smiled.

"I am wearing something nice. It's the best type of armor in existence right with its own heating and cooling system built inside. Besides I get just enough stares with a dress on just like this armor I wearing right now." She told them as she drank some champagne as her food was brought to the table. It had two cheese burgers, fries, and giant milkshake as desert as Keiji looked at it and looked at Kasumi's food and it was ramen.

"How can you eat all that…" he started as they looked at him now.

"You were going to say she was fat weren't you." Kasumi told him as he waved his arms up in protest.

"No I thought…" he was cut off again.

"You assumed it." Yoko protested as he shook his head.

"No that's what I meant to say no that's not right." Keiji was sweating bullets as they both laughed at him.

"You got played so much Keiji." She told him as Yoko giggled. "I'm genetically altered you do realize that. I work out also and I found out it doesn't affect me much as regular person if I eat fatty foods." She told him as Kasumi emphasized her breasts.

"Nope it's just goes to her humongous breasts her that needs special custom bras' to fit." She said happily as Keiji blushed as Yoko was flustered and mad at her. She hit her ribs and eyed Keiji now.

"You didn't hear anything let alone know anything. If this even reaches any news, I swear…" she murmured as he nodded.

"I don't want know what talking about." Keiji told them as Kasumi pouted.

"This is why Yoko-chan doesn't have a boyfriend at all. She is miser when it comes to her body parts. You really need to get out more and enjoy yourself." Kasumi told her.

"Most of the galaxy is filled with bad boys or people looking for a score. I'm not some fool raised yesterday. I seen the arranged marriages my father made me go through. All of them were terrible and arrogant." She told them and continues eating.

"Well maybe the fact that you wanted to keep your last name drives off the others. My uncle insisted no deal unless they take it." Kasumi told him as Keiji winced.

"That seems extreme isn't it the other way around." He said as she nodded no.

"It's based around wealth and she we beat out the fact that I'm not marrying for the family's benefits. It's the other party that's desperate for the money." She told them as she continued to eat. Luckily the three Japanese people had a table near the wall in the dark. They saw a group of people come in multi-diverse come in.

"So that's Commander Shepard, he doesn't seem happy." Kasumi told her as she nodded.

"He is just mad that I have to baby sit him. He destroyed a Prothean ruin on Therum and didn't look for other solutions. He doesn't like my methods because he thinks they have no heart in it." She told him.

"Of course you have a heart, he just some sad solider that needs cheering up." Kasumi told her as they noticed Shepard walking up to the table now.

"You don't give your names when he comes up to you. He will try to do a background check." She told him.

"Keiji is the only one with a bad background…" Kasumi giggled as he waved it off.

"Dr. Minamoto there you are." He said as she shrugged drinking her milkshake.

"You're not going to me aren't you." He told her as Ashley and Kaiden walked up. "I don't have to after the rude responses I been getting from you and your team. I don't see why you have to be concerned in what I'm doing." She told him.

"Because we have no leads on Saren and each day he is doing something out there in the Traverse. What type of contacts are you using to get this information?" he asked her as she nodded no.

"I can't tell you that and no it's not the shadow broker." She told them.

"So you're shutting us out until you get the information and I thought this was a joint situation." Kaiden remarked.

"I helped you with information with information with Dr. T'Soni and the Geth were involved. I supplied the information as part of the mission specs. I'm babysitting you on the next one and we will move together on the next one. You're not doing no research or the leg work so why do you complain. If people really did care like the Alliance they would send people out there to scout the traverse for you." Yoko remarked.

"So that's it no information at this time. I thought you would be like your father and help rid Saren for humanity's sake." Shepard told her as she didn't care.

"I really don't care what you think, it will when I find out about. The reason why they concern about this and sending me is because you go in there and rip it out rather than untying at the seams. The destruction of the Prothean was shoddy work at best and from your report she could've of waited. Hell you didn't care you was inside a volcano of all things. Seismic events trigger them and anyone without a degree would have known that." She told him as Shepard winced a bit seeing she was right as Yoko sighed.

"That and the fact you didn't care about the consequences it came with. You could lose your men with stunt along with the doctor. It doesn't matter if you made it out ok. Remember from the beginning when we had that meeting. You screw up and I come to fix or supervise it." She told him as she finished her shake. "I'm not going to lie to you commander. They don't believe a word your saying and the fact you blew up a ruins drives that idea. They don't trust you can do job right. So they insult your opinion because you're untested and unsound. So they send me to supervise so you want hear such a thing from them. I done missions for the council for eight years and they were favors. So don't blame me for your shortcomings and your mistakes. You should ask when you don't know. You should look for all possibilities' before moving on something. You're so strung up politics to see nothing in front of you. You see the purpose and the goal, yet lack the method." She told him as she paid the and left a tip.

"That sounded straight forward to the point skipper. At least she didn't pull anything out to undermine us, but we have to see we are dealing with politics." Ashley pointed out.

"So ask away when I have the time to talk to you. I can't give you contacts, but general information." She told them as Shepard didn't have any words at all for the moment.

"You have been researching into Saren's past. How did you get caught up in this?" he asked.

"I thought Garrus would have told you about this or Captain Anderson. In the year 2175 I was asked by the council to show, after the mission to recover Prothean artifacts' with Jondum Bau in 2174. He saw my potential and Saren wanted a say in this. In the fact was he tired setting me up to fail the mission. I recorded my findings rather than have hearsay between us and let his trusted status to take over. He hated me from the very beginning and he fought in first contact as a soldier. I made him look a liar by the end of it and he was barred from doing anymore inspections on candidates'. That's where Nihlus came into the situation and well you know what happens." She told him.

"So let's get this straight if you didn't do that. He could've have been on the mission with us and killed us…" Kaiden said as Yoko shrugged as it sent a chill down their backs.

"Matriarch Benezia, how did you meet her?" he asked this time as she handed him a contract.

"She came on the behalf of the Asari government and wanted me to design L4 implants. I did the same, but with a VI for the Grissom Academy students I helped teach. It was to break down barriers and since Conatix industries met in failure to produce a safe environment for biotics. I was asked to train with her team personally. It was hard to see I couldn't think let alone move during the training period. Lifting things hundreds of time and meditation on hours." She laughed.

"So you understood Asari commando training. So that can really help Liara then and us fighting them in the future." Shepard told her as she nodded.

"Liara wasn't built as one and she can't perform like her. They are too disciplined for her and already started training to do such a thing. It's like a coordinate dance and the focused evasion and hit and run tactics with biotic powers thrown at you. They use assault rifles and shotguns for primary training. I trained with them learning the art, but it's not something you want to learn." Yoko told him.

"So that explains on how she knows them, but it doesn't really help us and tracking them down." Ashley retorted.

"Are you not listening to me? Business and investments is the key to this. Matriarch Benezia helps seals deals so she will be doing business with people. So she would work on his behalf. Saren knew a lot about business itself and he had to make a living as a Spectre. His business deals are not even known to the council so think I'm what I'm going through." She told them.

"So we are working together on this mission, how come you disappear of the grid. Does your ship have a stealth system?" Kaiden asked her as she shrugged.

"I can't tell you that it's a secret. Besides I know how to find you despite your IES system." She told them.

"So who are your shady friends'?" Ashley waved her hand to the two as Kasumi outstretched her hand.

"My name is Kasumi Goto it's nice to meet you and this is Keiji Okuda my boyfriend. I see my cousin is overbearing, but she has reasoning to it." She told them as they looked shocked.

"Wait you have her cousin and boyfriend team up with you?" Kaiden told them.

"No, we volunteered to join her instead. She has a nice ship with a lot of comfort built inside it. Plus we get free meals and everything you can think off if we wanted it." Keiji told them.

"So how can you pay for us stuff then, I can bet a corporation pay check is quite small to most." Shepard asked her.

"You don't know Yoko-chan's job, wow you never tell them anything." Kasumi muttered to her.

"Well that's all the questions you have?" Yoko asked.

"We need a specialist that can train Liara ready for battle then. She is sitting duck right now and we are having problems training her for battle." Shepard asked as Yoko shook her head.

"I suspect that this is going to take a while…" she murmured as she looked seeing Liara was even out of place in a bar as well.

"So you will help do this then." He asked her again.

"You're asking a lot out of me to train people. I helped train people as security force for Nexus Corporation. It takes months to condition a newbie and I think you all know that." She told him.

"So the infamous spook has a problem teaching an Asari. I'm glad she can admit that." Ashley joked.

"I don't like this at all in retrospect and teaching isn't the problem." She told them as she rubbed her eyes. "It's the one receiving the training is the problem. Asari have a hard time adjusting to new things by mental standards. The Asari commandos' I trained had hundred or more years experience to make them quite effective. Why are you bringing her into battle again?" she asked him.

"We need all the help we can get. I see a Quarian from the Migrant Fleet is teaming up with you. So is there a fast track program for such a thing." Shepard asked her.

"No there isn't, but unless you ignore safety of a person. I'm not getting paid or rewarded for training her. I have my own methods and technology as well." She told them.

"I can see that…" Shepard looked at her armor.

"So you suppose to help, but want us to deal with Liara. We knowing about Asari in general and how they fight." Kaiden pleaded.

"You know it will cut out time for me to look on leads under Saren so it's a trade off. Her or Saren and you know the stakes in this commander." She told him.

"I rather have someone who can help fight with me then." He told her as Liara came up know as she placed her helmet back on.

"Is this about my training Shepard, your asking her to help train me for combat?" Liara asked them as he nodded. "She is the only human to see Asari commando's train. Well she has the problem that your mentality isn't to fight huge battles." Shepard told her as she turned to her.

"I will do anything to help Shepard fight Saren and my mother…" she said as she turned Kasumi and Keiji. "What do you think since you two do work with me?" Yoko asked them.

"Well soon as we pick up the new guy onboard. I saw more the merrier. Plus it can change the opinion about you not caring." Kasumi voiced as Keiji nodded.

"I need a month to get her ready and be ready to throw out the archeology work for that period." She told them.

"So you have the training ground in mind for her training?" Shepard asked.

"You're coming in as well for this as well. You say a team so you will be there for moral support. A word reminder I don't use the same technology as you all. I make these two use my technology for a reason." She told them.

"So we have to supply her with armor and weapons." Ashley groaned.

"Only armor for right now because she is novice with fire arms. Plus the weapons you use might not be for her. Meet at the station on Eden prime called Salvation. I will tell you it will be enlightening and fun." She told them as she looked up to see a red armor and gold armored Quarian.

"So you must be Yoko Minamoto, it's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am. I'm Kal'Reeger of Migrant fleet marines." He said as she got up to shake his hand.

"You don't have to call me ma'am it makes sound old, well since you are here are you up for training then. I have Dr. T'Soni to train and then you on some new tactics you can bring back home." She told him as he nodded.

"Well it will be different at least to learn, but I'm not afraid of trying anything." He said as she nodded. Tali came over in a little shock.

"Kal'Reeger?" she asked in wonder.

"Tali'Zorah it's been a while has it. I heard your father has been harsh on you thinking you playing around and not doing your pilgrimage. I would think otherwise, so Tali is receiving training as well." He asked as she nodded.

"She might have got lonely not meeting her people for quite a while. So she is getting it too, dock 117 is where I docked. We will start training as soon as we get to Eden Prime. Also don't worry about living arrangements and food. I have you covered as well within this and experimental suit for you to use as well." She told him as he nodded as she left out the club.

"I never thought I get this treatment it seems unreal, but that's why a lot of them end staying of at Nexus Corporation a lot." Reeger told them.

"Plus we have a mission of working with Shepard and fighting the Geth soon. So this will be enlightening experience then." Kasumi said as she shook his hand.

"So who is the CEO of the company?" Kaiden asked Kal'Reeger as he looked in shock.

"You don't know?" he asked as they nodded no. "Yoko Minamoto is the owner of the company…" he said as they stopped in their tracks dead silent.

"You're kidding right, she runs into fire fights like nothing." Ashley asked as he nodded no.

"Well she has been such an asset to the fleet they asked me to help her in the mission against the Geth and note their changes as well. She proposed a lot of new things to help the fleet as well. She is even working on making our immune systems strong like you guys. She helps anyone with a good noble cause to it." Kal'Reeger told them.

"Great, no wonder why she doesn't worry about paying for anything." Ashley muttered.

"My cousin isn't like that. She keeps money from her company she makes into donations or save it up. She usually gains it by raiding and finding new metals and such. She isn't arrogant to flaunt wealth around. She usually reconverts things no one uses at all. She has enough money from a lot of government already from personal concept work." Kasumi told them.

"She wasn't shoving anything into our faces; she was merely hiding what she really was doing. How long has this gone on?" Shepard asked them as Kasumi held five fingers.

"Five years, but she planned this out as a little girl to own her company. She had built enough resources and money." Kasumi told them.

"Well you didn't know the fact she ran black ops was for the sole purpose of gathering money and materials on secret raids. Since the traverse isn't stable it's free reign. It was part of contract." Keiji told them as the rest wondered what the hell they got their selves into know.

"Jesus Christ, every time we find out something about her it's like a bomb going off. This one is the Hiroshima bomb going off course." Ashley muttered as she broke the silence between as Kal talked with Tali now.


	16. Colony Feros in distress

_A month passed by ever since the meeting in Flux_

Dr. Liara T'Soni sat there daze as she passed by the walking nightmare on Eden Prime. Not the tragedy that happened here two months ago. The one she went through, basic training was what Yoko Minamoto called it. The people are placed in a security force are placed in a base called Salvation Camp. It was hell that any goddess wouldn't put people through. Running around lap after lap wearing weights and 100 pound rucksack, while wearing your gear and carry your weapons, the physical exercises that stretched you physically and mentally. Gun practice was ok at first to see what type of gun she can wield without a problem. SMG and pistol to match a style like Asari commandos. Then she turned around saying you have to make the grade to eat your food. Having a low grade got you little to none and usually bad food. The higher you go it gets better. Doing biotic powers over several times making her lift things up and even eating was a problem because she had to use her power to drink. Then the twenty hour training days and getting four hour of sleeping for two weeks straight in the last part of training.

Kal'Reeger didn't have a problem he went through tech training with Tali. Learning how to use drones, turrets, and other tech support related things. They were more enthusiastic by such a thing, training with them to take on real live mock battles. The Quarian teams resembled the Geth found on Eden Prime and Therum. Fighting them having combat drones and then fighting Nexus Corporation security force. They were like… no trained just as N7 Alliance forces and Richard Stark helped train them.

They did numerous security jobs for protecting people, such as the president of the on earth. To numerous ones around the Galaxy, they were there before another security canceled another fee. Saying it was too expensive, but it was to have full protection from things. Best security force and the galaxy and fought the one that the commander called Green horns. Beating her and others in battle until they got better, she couldn't even move anymore as she cried a little.

…

Ashley snapped her fingers in front of her as she looked back at Shepard now.

"Skipper I think her mind is another place right now." She told him as he smirked.

"I can see why, this was worse than my basic training. I even lost of few pounds because of this and for Liara. Then fighting Wrex in a mock battle was just too much for her." Shepard told him as Wrex laughed.

"It sounds like army than some shoddy security force. Everyone here goes through training and schooling again." Wrex told them.

"How can you do this people I don't understand the make meager pay checks right?" Garrus tried reasoning as Kaiden nodded no.

"No depending on the rank 1-7 it determines pay rate. It's based of N7 system and seven it the highest of them all. Plus location and what the job is change its rates. Some of these people are ex-Alliance that got shafted on the way up by politics. A lot of these people can be in the Alliance making a difference somewhere and they are a so called security force." Kaiden remarked.

"I know this is private army and achieving something here determines your pay and safety you get. They place one for easy jobs and seven for the hardest jobs. It reminded me when I was doing N7 training all over again. It was just a crash course through and leaning a few things. Such as biotic explosions and tech bursts, they really know their stuff. Tali and Kal'Reeger didn't mind it all saying it was a learning experience." Shepard joked.

"That's because of all the tech floating around is a geeks paradise, but I came for the food. It's all luxury class and I don't pay for it. Just try out some new weapons and armor mods to get and actually paid with it as well. They were really interested in Turain tactics as well and starships." Garrus told them.

"Well it's a company that learns things Garrus and the fact they asked you for information than make you make you pay for it. They even paid you for the information and you don't have a job at all." He told him as Garrus shrugged as she Tali playing around with a purple drone before it disappeared.

"I can't believe the stuff they make here… it's like they said in the stories they tell about the company. They even are developing another shield system I think that takes more punishment than mass-relay shields." She told them.

"I swear that this is breeding ground for any warrior." Wrex told them as Tali walked over to Liara was ok.

"Is Liara ok, the training wasn't that bad?" Tali asked them as they shrugged.

"Doing biotics with extreme physical training drains you a lot Tali. I was surprised they found a way to stop the headaches with me. The salarain scientist there thought I was experiment for his L2 users. Saying it will go a long way of helping the others. When I asked him who came first…" he said.

"Who came first?" Shepard asked him as Kaiden walked up before him.

"You know the one I talked about was Rahna… she apparently works as consultant with other L2 on her off time. She works at Grissom Academy with an L3 implanted into her know." Kaiden told him.

"So the girl you know back then is on Grissom Academy. Why don't you send an Email?" Shepard asked him as he scratched his head.

"What do I say to her, it's been so many years?" Kaiden asked him as Shepard thought.

"Just small talk then Alenko, just start small and let her bring it up." he advised as Wrex helped Liara up from her sitting place.

"Come on now child it wasn't' that bad." Wrex told her.

"Why did I say I would do anything?" Liara muttered as Ashley laughed.

"Because the only way she agreed to take you in was to skip normal procedures of training. So are we heading back up to Normandy skipper?" Ash asked him as he nodded yes.

"She managed to find on a lead on Saren on a colony named Feros." He told them as the Space elevator opened for them. Liara broke out of her daze and looked at them. "The colony of Feros has ruins still dotted on that planet and it belonged to the Protheans." Archeologists mentioned to them.

"So the lead looks more solid, but that planet has been looted and pick clean. It's been colonized by many species before humans." Wrex mentioned.

"So what would actually be there that Saren wants?" Tali asked them as they shrugged.

"The lead was with ExoGeni Corporation, a distress signal saying Geth were there. It was cut off before any details went out and it went dark just a couple of days ago. ExoGeni has called for the security teams to come out and no response on either end. Plus a cargo trade ship that went there hasn't come back as well. So you see that we have timed pinned against us." Shepard told them as the elevator went up into the sky.

…

Meanwhile…

Kal'Reeger looked at the glowing blue avatar of human women on station called Salvation. He looked to see the fellow Quarians didn't even mind the A.I. in the room. Let alone no one seem to care. Elijah uploaded data into her system Kal waved over to him.

"Elijah you do realize that this is an A.I. right." Kal asked him as he nodded.

"You mean Hope right, well I was here when she was first created. I assure you she is not like the Geth. She was developed using a brain and turning into data. So she understands our needs and wants without seeing it as illogical. Plus the Citadel Council agreed to her construction. She has been helpful sorting out things and making reports." He told him as continued doing work as Yoko walked up her in armor.

"Can't get use to Kal…" Yoko asked him as he shrugged.

"I never thought an A.I. would be created after the mess with the Geth let alone the council approved of such a thing." he said having some shock in his voice. Hope's avatar disappeared as she took her out the tank. He showed her glowing crystal matrix to him and placed into her helmet.

"I assure you she helps everyone and not like the Geth one bit. She helps even guide the ship when I'm not there and handles the electronics suites along with the drones. Besides that I made a company to throw out such prejudice. Your people have been treated unfairly for a rule like A.I. research is illegal and they panicked to destroy the Geth. Just like any person they would fight for their lives. I blame it on Social engineering and placing old values with the Proheans. Machines and other things aren't wrong it's usually the organic equation. Besides after the mission with Feros, we are going to take a trip to Rannoch itself." She told him as he looked in shock.

"Heading into Geth Space is dangerous with Saren guiding them right." He asked as she nodded no.

"These are an independent faction of Geth and satellite probes say there are more over there. I suspect there might be two factions of Geth. One faction is following Saren and well the other ones doing their own thing. Besides do you at least want to see your home world? My ship has stealth systems as well and we can get past it. The last time I been there I didn't about Geth and your coming along whether like it or not." She told him as she walked off.

"You're going pace up a chance to see the home world even if it's out of space. I only seen some pictures she taken of it and it's beautiful." Elijah told him.

"I heard crazy and geniuses are on the same side of the coin, but she reminds me a bit of Admiral Daro'Xen." Kal told him as Elijah nodded.

"Well you signed up for this remember and I suspect that she is right. If Saren had the Geth under his control we should have seen more on Eden Prime." Elijah told them.

Yoko walked to over to the engineering wing as her mother say there with Keiji and Kasumi. Yoko's mother was drinking coffee as she tinkered around with two new guns. She turned to her daughter in armor.

"I'm glad to see you doing well lately, but I gave a more through test on the beam weapons you developed. They have a single battery to them and they will use the suit reactor to charge. Sixteen shots for the rifle is heavy weapon. The beam Spray gun is the heavy pistol that has six shots at a time. It has eighteen shots extra so use it for up close situations." She told her.

"So the suit's fusion core reactor charges it over time when it's placed on the magnetic plates. I have to say that's brilliant, but what about the power of the fusion core when it drops to low power." Hope asked her over the speakers.

"It will charge over time and using electrical outlets or Geth platforms you can steal its energy to power the rifles. Even power cells of any kind can be used; right now we are making replaceable clips for the power source. Now we have the beam saber and its works on reactor system as well. which houses an energy storage and generation device, as well as the blade projector; that forms a composition of one highly magnetic polar point that shape and hold a partially ionized, free moving electron based gas into a blade-like form, stabilized by one small magnetic field generators built into the handle of the weapon this forms and contains the saber shape ionized blade for which the weapon is recognized. The battery's energy is reduced for each successful strike. Each strike from the sword will drain the battery by 10% of its maximum energy output. Once the battery power is fully depleted, the sword will deactivate unless recharged." She told them as Kasumi whistled.

"You guys make some pretty mean stuff. So is going to be sold to the army or put on reserve." Kasumi asked.

"These are not play toys and we can't let anyone have them. We still have problems with terrorists messing around in sensitive areas. So it's leashed out to the ones are most trusted and ranked 7 in security. You can see we make strides, but we are careful and giving them out or selling the idea. We get more and more spies trying to enter the company each time. You two together saw thirty coming in trying to apply. We flagged them as spies and now they can't do business anywhere." Ayumi told them.

"Everybody wants an edge these days; I'm surprised no one is bold enough to steal from you…" Keiji told them as they looked at each other.

"The pirate queen of Omega tried it and failed and several Eclipse gang members tried. Practically everyone has tried to get their hands on the stuff we got. We have heavy weapons and several things held back for people's safety. The Quarian teams feared that there people will go to war with the Geth and they don't think about the people stuck between it all with no combat experience. So that's why we don't like to fall into some fools hands." Yoko explained as she attached the beam saber in a secret panel on the hip. It closed as she picked up the weapon case as she waved them on.

"Come on Shepard's team will be here and we are leaving to Feros." She told them.

"Well there goes a rest and relaxation, you even made us go on missions' even during the training period." Keiji complained.

"It's because I have great staff and people to support me and along the fact you guys can't get sloppy. It will dull skills for just sitting around, if you feel that way. I will see if I can work around it and bring one of Shepard's men with me." She told him.

"We also have a job in the future that can't be ignored this time. It seems Keiji employer wants them on something big and I can't wait to see what they mean about this." Kasumi told her as she shrugged.

"Fine I will help you along when we complete the mission on Feros. I hope this isn't one that will bend my morals." She told them as Ayumi laughed a bit before she took a drink of her coffee. They got up to follow them as they saw the elevator come and Shepard's team come in.

Kal'Reeger went to chat up with Tali, Yoko stood in front of them.

"We are taking two ships to get there are we not?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Yes," Shepard replied bluntly as she nodded. "Fine since we are working together in this mission I will bring my Kal'Reeger with me and you get to choose your own man to accompany me then. Since you like some more control on how this mission goes, I will pick the insertion method." She told them as it took some of them back.

"Really skipper, you're going to let one us team up with them…" Ashley said in disbelieve.

"Well at least she is giving him a choice rather than making him do it. Plus she is giving the insertion method so it's not that bad." Garrus mentioned.

"Fine then, one of my men can accompany us on Feros then… when we get there I will chose my team coming with me and the extra with you." He said as she nodded.

"Very well then your move, let's roll out then." She said as she walked away, with the group carrying the case with her.

"Really skipper one of us to go with that spook?" Ashley asked him as he shrugged.

"It really helps to watch my back going on this mission. I don't really like it either, but at least she didn't impose any rules on us. I think this secretly an evaluation that she is doing. So it helps to know if I can pass it without being chastised like Joker." Shepard told them as they made their way towards the Normandy to take off.

"I don't understand her methods and there is still a lot of mystery behind her. Is that why you can't trust her?" Liara asked her.

"That she owns a powerful company, ex-spook, and oh yeah she annihilated a squad of people. On top have security force trained like soldiers, just like the Alliance. There are a lot of red flags on this, hell she probably know things that we are not even aware of. I don't buy this miss goody two shoes act even its Tali's people involved. I don't see humans get jack shit, hell the stuff she is making can save a lot more lives." Ashley protested.

"Well maybe because of the fallout with the Alliance that caused this. She probably doesn't think the Alliance even needs help at all. They shut her out for politics…" Garrus mentioned.

"I think your all looking into this a little too superficial." Wrex told them. "I noticed a lot of people working here are taking care of some sort of balance here." Wrex told them.

"A balance, what do you mean by that?" Shepard asked him.

"They never give something that goes beyond people's concepts. You never a Turian and Asari working at all and the reason why they don't covert well to new ideas', too conservative for the ideas they produce here. You didn't see any xenophobes here at all and the fact they keep the stuff they developed under wraps to keep a balance. Think about someone using their weapons to kill your love ones. It's nothing about pride, prejudice, or some fallout. They see the mistakes in people and not the group itself." He told them.

"Like the fact they are holding back technology and ideas against the defense of the Geth yet. The Alliance is scrambling and no ideas to actually fight against them properly." Kaiden told them.

"I bet the people that work her do have it and she said this company was supposed to help people. Hell I thought she would be like her father and mother some great icon. Then she goes around playing in the dark and having secrets everywhere left and right. Hell, the only thing we learn are from people we don't even know. Not even Tali knew who she was until Kal'Reeger said something about." she told them.

"You expected she live up to like her mother and father didn't you?" Kaiden asked as the air lock depressurized.

"Not everyone can live up to what they're parents do, even my mother didn't approve of my profession." Liara told her as the airlock open they didn't get answer from Ashley at all. She left first in front of them as Garrus mandible twitched.

"There has to be something she hates about her the more she learns about Dr. Minamoto. She was ok with it being Ex-Alliance solider and then completely flipped." Garrus told them as they walked.

"I think it has to do with their families and Shanxi. General Williams well surrendered Shanxi. didn't surrender at all and kept fighting. He wasn't reprimanded for disobeying orders he was awarded a star of Terra. Her grandfather was shammed to be the first human to surrender to alien force. So she has been trying to live up and go beyond something for her family's name." Kaiden pointed out.

"But was never ashamed of his daughter at all. He was actually proud of her for doing such a thing." Tali surmised.

"That's because he is her father and he helps support her decisions'. Ashley was probably expecting she would be a big name in the Alliance helping all of Humanity. Yet she refuses to do it despite what others tell her. Ever since I heard from Admiral Hackett and several Alliance members wanted her back in. They offered even more outrageous deals to get her back. Plus help out with the defense against the Geth. Maybe when we get close to Feros I will call her over for a chat. I want to know why she is doing such a thing and completely leaving others in the dark." Shepard told them as they saw the golden ship already taken and not towards the relay at unlike them.

…

Hyaku Shiki went down a dark purple corridor in FTL as Yoko sat in her seat in the CIC as Hope was doing calculations. Kal'Reeger looked around seeing the purple glow as Kasumi and Keiji were asleep in their room.

"This is your first time in slip space FTL its different isn't it. The problem with it you need exact calculations or you might end up somewhere else. So Hope does there calculations' seeing I might get them wrong myself." She told.

"It makes me wonder why the fleet didn't ask for one, they are really convenient." He said as she nodded.

"I did ask them? But the ships they had can handle the drive and the fact Hope is A.I., I only told Admiral Zaal'Koris about this. He said no and I dropped the issue, but it doesn't stop me from sending other things. Admiral Rael'Zorah was really interested in the Geth parts we collected. So I managed to send some of them to him, with safe boxes preventing signals from getting out. I'm surprised you took my A.I. friend in great stride." She told him.

"Well she helped the others in the company for years and you had not trouble with her. I don't see the problem at all and the way you developed was different. She even understands the needs of us organics, so it's fine by me. Are we really visiting my home world after this? To meet Geth." He asked as she nodded.

"I believe something has happened to make them turn to Saren and the rest don't seem interested in what they are doing. It can answer why they follow Saren; they think he is some prophet by a data memory core. I think he is using that and something we don't know yet. The fleet is scrambling to know what a Reaper really is and understand trying to control the Geth. It's dangerous to hunt such a thing that's far beyond someone understanding. Soon as we exit FTL we will be in Attican Traverse in Theseus System in a couple of hours. So get some rest, I have a clean room in on the second deck for you, plus sterilized food Turian grade food in the Kitchen." She told as he nodded.

"Ok Ma'am it's feels weird not having a lot of people on board or watching scientist all day thinking around with projects." He said as Yoko shook her head.

"He still is calling me ma'am…" she groaned as Hope laughed.

"It looks like it was imbedded into him like any solider. So why don't get some rest too?" Hope asked her as she nodded leaving the room as well too sleep.

…

It took a couple hours Hyaku Shiki got there first and system and the Normandy second. The two ships flying beside each other as Yoko were on the radio talking to Joker.

"I know you're ship is fast, but we entered FTL first before you. So either you have some magical teleportation or that rumored none mass relay drive core." He told her as she laugh a bit.

"It's pretty simple to tell what's going on, don't be a fool Jeff." Yoko told them.

"So do you have time to make some breakfast for me? I'm starving and the cooks are really bad, I think I'm on diet with the stuff they feed us." He joked as Shepard walked up behind him.

"Hey commander fancy seeing you up this early in the morning. I was trying to chat up friend to make some pancakes. I want chocolate chip and she wants peanut butter and I say combine them together. She says that too much work to make such a thing. It's never been done before, but we snickers." He joked as Shepard couldn't help but laugh

"Joker you always talked about her food being great and I do get tired of the food aboard the Normandy." He told them.

"That's because you two are bums looking for others to cook for you. Hell Kasumi can't even cook except for ramen and Keiji is no better." She told them.

"Hey…" Kasumi protested as she couldn't find words to defend herself. "Ok maybe your right…" Kasumi reasoned.

"So what brings you up this early in the morning commander." She told him as she drank coffee.

"There is no true information on your back ground itself and what I gather is very vague." He told her as she shrugged.

"If you're looking for answers, don't expect them to come so easy." She told him.

"Maybe we can have breakfast over on your ship instead with this one. This seems impersonal…" he asked as she turned her head.

"Everything on my ship is a prototype and top secret… you do realize what I'm talking about do you." She asked him.

"I'm not interested on how your ship works… I just need to know some things." He told him.

"Fine then, but don't bring anymore people along… I will have link up dock procedure set up." she told them as she flipped some switches. A laser light turned onto her ship that aligned with her ship.

"Docking procedures are a go and link up process is solid on my end." Joker said as the ship slowly let out a docking attachment to link both ships.

"We are connected and the air-locks are equalizing as we speak." Joker told her as he slowly got up from his chair.

"We will meet you on the other side then…" Shepard told them as the link was cut off.

"So we are having guests over for breakfast after all… I will have my eggs sunny side up." Kasumi hummed happily as she shook her head. She unhooked herself from the seatbelt from the seat. She got up to the airlock to Shepard coming with Joker who was doing a lip walk.

"I can't wait for those pancakes, everything thing she cooks is awesome." He muttered

"So this better not be some house call and room service, I expect a reason to why you want to talk to me." She told them as Joker waved it off.

"Don't worry commander she always looking for reasons and motives behind such a thing. She knows she won't say not to me visiting despite not calling them." he told as he smiled looking around. "Hyaku Shiki looks different from the last time I been aboard, it was after I graduated. So it seemed you also have a Turian design CIC." He told them as Shepard looked around.

"The cockpit was extremely different than most it was wide and spacious as Joker went over to the seat. He whistled proudly as he looked around.

"It's nice to see you actually installed panoramic screen here. So did you install the psycho-frame to this baby?" He asked him as she nodded.

"Wait you lost me at psycho-frame and Panoramic screen. What is it in short terms?" he asked.

"I thought this wouldn't be inspection of my ship Jeff. I will give the answer of panoramic screen was a conjunction of the linear front few and combined with several cameras to implement a 360 approach. Pilots can see what's only in front of them and to be able to see around makes a faster reaction time. Psycho-frame was made when Jeff couldn't use the manual control system do to his sickness. So it's was developed to use the mind to pilot it and nothing else. It turns the thought by the brain into computer data." She told them as she walked down past the bridge heading to the elevator.

"I told you Shepard this baby is decked out; I barely got a leather seat cover from our last visit. It can't beat the good old natural leather seats." He told him as he sat down.

"Joker what era did she come from?" Shepard asked him.

"Era, what do you mean by that?" he asked him as he flicked around switches. He felt the seat vibrate as he relaxes a bit.

"You know I have been thinking, maybe the reason between the breakdowns in communication. She must have been born in a different Era than us." Shepard reasoned as Kasumi tapped his shoulder as he jumped a little.

"It's because Yoko-chan was around when First Contact war happened…" she told him.

"Wait she would be around Kaiden's age actually older right. So why does her age…" he was stopped as she hit him in the ribs playfully

"You should never ask a ladies age like that. So she was cryo frozen for quite some time after that and then she woke up." she told him.

"Why would you cryo freeze your own child like that?" he asked her as Kasumi shrugged.

"I'm her cousin and I wasn't told that. She had problems during birth so they had some of the first gene mods that were unrestricted. My auntie wrote the book on it and asked for a law to restrict such a thing. There were concerns that such modifications might lead to Earth's unique biodiversity being lost, so the Alliance Parliament passed the Sudham-Wolcott Genetic Heritage Act in 2161, leading to strict controls on genetic modification. So I think there was a problem with that when she was growing up." Kasumi told them.

"I see, but why all this secrecy, the ship, her identity, and other things that come into mind." He asked as Keiji walked up to him.

"What would happen when someone stills your ideas or secrets? They use them for their own get rich scheme and never see the damage they cause. See saw how the Alliance operated and caused a lot of slip ups. She ran black ops to fix the problem commander and she didn't like the fact some weren't address properly. She considers what would happen down the road then here and now. She doesn't want to be called more than a monster for years on after she dies. Her weapons and ideas caused wars that probably didn't need to happen." Keiji explained as Kasumi nudged him.

"Someone is becoming a little mature lately…" she muttered as Keiji laughed off a bit.

"She was in First contact and she doesn't hate Turians or dislike?" he asked them.

"She never hated anyone, but disliked people before. She never put labels on a whole group and never will. So I hope she cooks something good this morning… I know she goes all out for guests." Kasumi giggled.

"How come out of everyone here, she knows how to cook her food." Shepard asked her as it left a question up in the air.

…

It took a good hour for the group to get down there as Kal'Reeger was already eating his Turian paste. Joker sat there with Shepard on a table. They saw two plates floating to them biotically and landed on the table perfectly. It had omelet, bacon, sausage, and pancakes having peanut butter and chocolate chip on the plates. She saw them serve Kasumi and Keiji as well now. Joker already dug into his food already and pointed with his fork trying to speak with his mouth opened.

"He is trying to say it takes good." Yoko laughed as he nodded. Shepard dug into the food as he looked at Joker.

"Joker is actually right on this one… this is far better than the food than the Normandy, hell most restaurants. So you actually have a plan for this so called insertion onto Feros." He asked her.

"Orbital insertion." She bluntly told him as she stopped eating.

"So we are taking a shuttle down?" Shepard asked as she nodded no. She pulled up a map of Feros dock on her tact-pad.

"The dock has already been surrounded by Geth and the ExoGeni building was the first targets. The only safe thing to do is to drop down in a drop pod to surface." She told them.

"Escape pods do the same thing, what makes them different?" he told them.

"Escape pods are built for necessity and costly to use. These pods are meant for one person to drop with gear down onto the surface." She told them as it plotted on into the colony. It's the only safe area to drop from and doing either of the other two are too risky. So who did you pick for the drop to take place? I have six pods aboard ready for the drop." She told him.

"Ashley Williams, Urdnot Wrex, and Liara will be coming with us." He told as she turned her head.

"Why did you pick them?" Yoko asked them.

"So your questioning my choice right now." He asked as she shrugged.

"This is clearly something I have to ask and I want to know why you picked the three." She asked him.

"We need some muscle and experience on the battle field so Wrex was my pick to balance out Liara who is just coming into the battle field. Her biotic powers can help crowd control. Ashley Williams is a great solider…" Shepard said.

"That's headstrong…" Yoko replied as Joker stopped to eat.

"What's this got to do with the mission? She is a great solider and you question her of all people. You didn't say a thing about Liara and Wrex at all." He said.

"It's because Wrex has centuries of discipline built into him and he isn't a mindless Krogan. So he is safer bet than Ashley herself. Liara was trained by me and I see her potential in combat. But Ashley William I have a problem with in battle in as a person." She told him as he pulled out a chart.

"Nirali gave me this chart when I called her up. She does great with a lot of things, but she never served with aliens and never been on ship before. Plus her so called views on what I should have been…" she told him. He turned to Joker in surprise as there was no way that learned their conversation, but from Joker.

"Joker you didn't tell her…" Shepard warned.

"Well I wanted breakfast and good breakfast without the rules and regulations on what I can't eat." He said as Shepard shook his head.

"She has xenophobe tendencies', not strong, but they are there. Plus the fact she tries to live it up for her family's name to a degree. I noticed something was up when she tried double back into a Geth trap with the unit. It got most of them killed that way, she should press forward then works around with the unit. She blames the fact that her unit was wiped out by ineffective command. Not my words, Nirali words commander. Her views' on what it should be on is the problem. She thought I would live up to my father's name and join the Alliance like her. It's mostly stemmed from General Williams surrendering Shanxi. Her father had a bad post and never rose to service third class. She was kept from obtaining a post in the Alliance Fleet. She was relegated to the ground force garrisons on human colonies. Even though my father had exonerated him they were treated like trash." She told him as Shepard seemed to calm down.

"You're saying her families histories with your conflict the mission." He said as she nodded.

"Her views and my views are different. You heard already from Kasumi stating I was in First Contact War. I saw what happened and the fact that General Williams and my father made the right call. You see I joined to actually help, serve, and protect. I didn't sign up for revenge missions at all and the people on the ground were wrong. We could have shown the Batarians that we have nothing to fear from them. Put them on for war crimes, yet everyone on that mission came there for revenge." She told them.

"Revenge?" she told him as she nodded.

"Everyone that joined on that mission came from Elysium, did you know that?" she asked them as he nodded no.

"It seems like you didn't that the Alliance has become too political to handle their problems. I was number one black ops and to do mission. Handing traitors medals was crossing the line to much and I left them." she told them.

"So that's why you left the Alliance all together, it was the mission there on Torfan." He told her as she nodded.

"I ran black ops and seen a lot of things and thing that ticked me off was politics getting in the way we actually protecting people. Our colonies like Eden Prime are never really defended and people are left to fend for themselves. The Alliance prevented me from providing an actual defense for Eden Prime. Saying it was the safest colony out there. I remembered a time where politics and soldiering was much honorable and effective then what I see today." She told him.

"So the Alliance didn't live up to what you first saw them do?" Shepard asked him as she nodded.

"That in this mass relay tech put together. It didn't help anyone back on earth in poor countries. They still live in the 21st century still and the fact plagued the galaxy and many other places with more crime. It's not out technology to begin with and people so easily go to it without question." She told him.

"We developed…" he said as she nodded.

"Everyone is following the path the Protheans took and we as a whole haven't developed something great in the galaxy. Until humans came along they didn't develop anything new at all. Heck no one has developed a thing in the past fifty years. Everyone is the same and have the same technology. It's not ours and not a scientific discovery. I see a doomed future because we don't know how the Protheans died off." She told him.

"It was because of the Reapers that destroyed them all." Shepard stated.

"You mean that genetically altered starship Saren has." She told him as he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"The council didn't tell my findings to you at all. Batarians found a derelict genetic engineered ship in Dis system on Jartar twenty years ago. The imprint of the ship was all that was left. So it could be a reference to old alien technology. So where did you come up with this talk about Reapers?" Yoko asked him as he looked at her.

"The beacon on Eden Prime told me and Tali's evidence on the memory core. I heard you were also hit by the beacon as well. So you had to see what I saw as well." He said as she turned her head.

"Maybe I did, but I don't act without solid evidence." She told him as he looked shock.

"You don't believe until you have prove there was one. Then you reference his dreadnought with Reaper. Then why aren't you saying something about it?" he asked her as she shrugged eating first.

"It's because I don't look like a crazy for saying they exist without prove. I rather not act like a fool at all when I offer something with fact." She told him as Joker shrugged.

"She is always like that Shepard fact over feelings. That's what I like about her the most." He joked.

"In one day we will reach Feros so please be ready for anything. I don't even know what Saren really wants on Feros. What I assume it is about it's about the Protheans." She told him as they continued eating on with their breakfast.

…

It took a good hour as Joker undocked from the ship after eating a full breakfast. He called a meeting with the team. Everyone sat in the room as Shepard brought up OSD file.

"So how was the breakfast club skipper…?" Ashley asked him as he shrugged smiling.

"Truthfully Joker was telling the truth about her making the food. It makes me want to come back tomorrow of for lunch itself. But that's not what I called you for. You do remember she had a plan for insertion if I'm correct. Wrex and Liara will accompany on the mission and Ashley on her team." He told them as Ashley groaned.

"Really Skipper, LT or Garrus would be suited for this. Besides that what type of insertion we are talking about." Ashley asked him as he showed OSD file.

"We will drop in by drop pod onto the surface into the colony called Zhu's hope." He said as Kaiden looked at him.

"You serious that's dangerous stuff not even the Alliance supports. Escape pods are one thing, but drop pods dropping into orbit is risky." he protested.

"I think it's a fun ride feet first into hell." Wrex laughed as it unsettled them.

"Do we really have to do something like that Shepard?" Liara asked as he sighed nodding.

"Saren wants' something in the colony itself and logical it's the best way to secure it faster than docking a Geth controlled area." He told them as he showed the clip of building and a ship.

"If the dock was clear we would have people leave and coming as they please. Plus on another building is a Geth ship. There is no way around it, but to suit up and take the trip down." He stated.

"How many humans use this method of dropping down in pods flying into the sky?" Garrus asked as no human in the room can say anything. "Only Dr. Minamoto uses it and she isn't dead at all." He stated.

"Maybe I should run the numbers before anyone do such a thing." Tali told them

"Don't it would be more fun that way." Wrex told her.

"So are you going to have a problem with being under her command Ash? Don't be surprised she already looked at the things we already done together as a group. She knows a lot about you all despite not even telling your history. Wrex is mostly the exclusion here, but his mercenary status can be looked up still." Shepard told them.

"I hope she doesn't bad mouth you to the council. Last thing we need is council's favorite cracking down on us." Ashley retorted as Shepard nodded.

"I don't think this evaluation will just be about me now. You all subjugated to review also for being under my command. She already asked Nirali and looked up your service chief." He told her as she raised her eyebrow.

"My service file, she can't do that." Ashley protested.

"She is overseeing the mission and she is a Spectre now, she can't be burden around by the rules everyone else plays." Garrus told her.

"She thinks she can look up records and assume she knows us by our past. She has no right to say such a thing. So what did she say about me." Ashley asked him.

"That you were headstrong Ash and trying to live past your family's name." she told him as she fumed.

"I'm not going a mission with that woman at all. She places labels on people before she even talks to you." She announced.

"The past does show our future and it makes us gunnery chief, even I know that, but she asked your friend before she makes such a claim." Liara told them.

"You had no problem with her before we first met." Kaiden told them.

"It's because she hid all that stuff right behind her back. She making us looks like fools and the council has to send someone to baby sit, even undermining us no t once, but at least several times. You being Spectre and you weren't their favorite. She got support from them and didn't even need it. She had the super secret president status as well. She might stab us in the back on the mission…" she protested as Shepard waved up his hand.

"Everyone clear the room so I can talk to the chief about a few things." He told them as everyone got up.

"I wonder why Ashley is so angry about her." Tali asked them as Wrex spoke up.

"It's because of family history. It means a lot to us Krogan if you didn't know. It shows what type of family you are in our society. Her family shafted and hers isn't yet two different outcomes." Wrex told them as they left out the room.

"She spent fours in the Alliance making the rank of commander and she worked so here to get just to gunnery chief ever since eighteen. She spent seven years doing this and well she is ticked off by the notion of her coming along. She built a company faster than her career taking off and people still want her to come back to the Alliance." Kaiden told them.

"Does this have to do with their fathers?" Garrus asked them as Kaiden nodded.

"Her father never rose past the rank of service rank three due to General Williams surrendering Shanxi Garrus. Dr. Minamoto's father left at the rank with commander. She did the same and she thinks she didn't work for those. Her father did that and then on top of what's going on lately. Well you know what was bound to happen." Kaiden told them as they walked off.

Meanwhile in meeting room as Shepard looked sternly at the Gunnery Chief.

"What the hell is your problem Chief? You had not trouble with her in the beginning on Eden Prime. She is not leading this mission; she suggested she handled the insertion because of the black ops status. On top the fact the colony drop is fastest and most secure way to see what Saren is doing there." He protested.

"It's her altogether sir. Her secrecy, status, and how we get shafted by her with the beacon and now this." She stated.

"You mean the fact you comparing yourself to her and your families. I agree the secrecy, but she doesn't want at all. But this happens to do with first contact and your doubts as well." He told her.

"She was…" she started.

"Not everyone follows their parents' footsteps Ash. She earned Spectre because of skill and she was noticed by skill alone." He told her.

"I work my but off for seven years Shepard and she only did four years to make commander. Then throw it all away just because she didn't like some policy they did. My family has been subjugated by the Alliance after the Shanxi incident and this is my first time trying to prove myself. She even made some super multi-billion credit company and she doesn't do jack to help Humanity at all. She holds grudges for the simplest things, you even heard the fact we have no defense against the Geth at all. She cripples our advances with humanity." she protested as he shook his head.

"No chief, I had a talk with her and Admiral Hackett. She has plenty of that left in her. I confirmed what Joker told us on the Citadel and hearing it from her it was true. She wanted to make this company from the start ever since she was a child. The Alliance dropped the ball on this. Best black ops solider they can wish for. Take the hardest missions and went solo on all of them. She even took out time to make engineers that were extraordinary to black ops soldiers. Plus she helped advanced biotic training as well. Not the same the junk that Kaiden had to go through as well. It's the fact her views and your views aren't the same. She was there at first contact and you were born right after that." Shepard told her as he sat forward.

"She wanted to show the galaxy that her technology went beyond the mass relay technology a human that could think of such a thing. I don't know what other secrets she has, but at least she didn't lie to us about them. She did not once lie to anyone of our faces. When I asked she gave the answer. This stems all about her background with your family. She didn't make assumptions she actually asked about you. She hit everything on the hammer about you before you even talked to her properly. You are headstrong and stubborn always wanting to prove yourself. Distrustful about aliens itself, since you never got a real post in the Alliance fleet. The one thing you can't even tell yourself did your grandfather make the right call about surrendering." Shepard asked her.

"Of course he didn't Isamu Minamoto kept fighting and the Nightmare of Shanxi did. They helped liberate Shanxi and the ships as reinforcements' held off new ships coming in." she told him as he nodded.

"She was on Shanxi and she said your grandfather and her father made the right call. She starting to have actually prove politics ruined the Alliance itself. You're grandfather was blamed for such a thing and then your family got screwed over by it. She wasn't supporting a revenge mission on Torfan. Everyone else did and I checked up on the people on that mission. They came from the same colony I defended years ago. Would you give dead soldiers medals, the one tried killing you." Shepard asked her.

"No I wouldn't give… wait that's not…" Ashley muttered and left confused.

"I wouldn't give those men medals at all and I send the video when I had breakfast with Joker. She was going to bring them in for War crimes to show the Batarian people we are not afraid of them. Yet the killed in cold blood with cuffs on their hands. You're off the mission for Feros then, I will be adding Garrus to feel in your position. I don't want hot blooded people confused that this mission is priority and I can't have personal feelings in this." He told her as she waved her arm out as he left the room. She sat there in silence as she held a cross and silently prayed alone.


	17. Feet First into Hell

_The following day passed ever since the incident with Ashley Williams._

Liara looked at her newly designed light armor in the mirror. To see form fitting light armor suit developed just for her. It looked light the standard armor, but it had coat pocket to make her look more professional. It was stylized white as the main theme, blue as the secondary theme. Gray is what made the rest of the suit. It was stylized for comfort and mobility and it looked exactly like modern day clothes. It had magnetic patches on the armor for her SMG and heavy pistol. She turned around in the mirror a bit. Garrus came up to her as he noticed the clothes.

"Nice set of armor, it almost looked like clothing to me. So how much protection does it offer than aesthetics." He told her as she stopped admiring it.

"I'm amazed they actually took the time to make the suit for me. By the goddess it reminds me of that training they put me under." She murmured as she looked back seeing Wrex and Shepard come in.

"It was designed for me to use high mobility and to use my powers correctly. They noticed the human armor you gave wasn't comfortable at all Shepard. It's designed to take small arms fire really well. Plus shotgun blasts at a certain range as well. I have a re-breather with a mass effect field to simulate a helmet being worn if I have to walk into space. They had so much technology and actually Prothean artifacts lying around. They think they found another dig site on Eden Prime related to the Protheans." Liara told them as Shepard laughed.

"She may not like Mass-relay tech, but she knows her stuff. So anyone ready for a drop because I haven't done one myself." He told them

"Of course I'm willing to try anything dangerous nowadays. I bet it will be a fun ride." Wrex told them as they walked across the docking section between the two ships. They saw Kal'Reeger already there with Yoko standing in armor.

"I gave you the run down and instructions to review yesterday so was it pretty straight forward." She asked them as they nodded.

"Good then, we will come around for a prime drop into the colony within ten minutes. There are two entry point ways into the colony and from what I'm told there are tunnels leading up to the docking area. The other is the skyway the primary attack zone is the sky way and the tunnel entrance is the secondary. I won't tell you what to do, but above all means I don't exist as Spectre in the eyes of people." She told them as they walked.

"You want us to act like it doesn't exist?" Garrus asked as she nodded.

"ExoGeni might recognize me if I take off my helmet at anytime. My company started in 2178 and I wanted to revamp Feros and clean it up. I was a young company at the time and ExoGeni was known establishment company for humanity. I think I found one more lead on Saren in his activities out in here in the verge." She told them.

"Another lead on Saren already…" he said as she nodded.

"He might invest interest in companies that we all know. I can't confirm it, but the word Noveria comes into play." She told them.

"Noveria, you serious I wouldn't go there unless a client forced me to." Wrex grumbled.

"What's wrong with Noveria?" Shepard asked.

"Ok, think politicians' sleazy business deals, and whole lot about self interest. That place is cold to new comers and they run tests that aren't allowed in Citadel Space. I went there once and they did not like me. Saying I was too ambitious and foolish." She told them.

"So you proved them wrong." Garrus told them as she nodded.

"I take a lot out of their stocks already. I don't charge people until I give results. If it's a good a cause you get a deal and if it's not well you're out of luck. People that want mass relay tech have to pay more because we don't have facilities to actually work on it all day. The Alliance believes it was the grudge I against them. It's really not; I charge double of what they ask from. The Tantalus drive core costs…" she told them.

"120 billion credits, I heard from Rear Admiral Malkovich. He ranted that the Normandy was a boondoggle." He said as she turned her head.

"Your own admiral says that?" Reeger asked them as they nodded.

"You mean the war dog fool…" Yoko laughed. "He doesn't know anything dismiss him. He led a unit of ships and has the most destroyed ships in the Alliance in his record. Charging in like a fool into situations that he doesn't know at all. He tried convincing me to comeback. But he wasn't winning the heart. He doesn't trust Krogan's due to representation. Turians due to first contact, and I don't know why he doesn't like the Asari. The core really was at 240 billion credits and it's still experimental for a reason. They said they would do and go learning to improve it over time." she told them as she turned to see their mouths were agape.

"You say 240 billion credits like it's nothing." Shepard told him.

"I pride myself and my work and results not the cost of the money involved Shepard. So I heard you aren't going to pass the inspection. Relax its succeeding where it counts, I will judge moral decisions into this factor as well. If it's something we can't avoid, let me do the report and talk to the council. I don't want to give you a backlash with them after the destruction of the ruins. Either way they will say you should have done something, but I have a camera installed at the top of my helmet." she told them as they saw it. "Don't say things about visions as well in your report. They will dismiss the claim and call you crazy. The beacon affected us both and imprinted a Prothean only message. So technically it's not a vision at all." She told him as Liara gasp.

"You was effected by the beacon too, but I thought only Shepard was affected by it." Liara asked her as she shrugged.

"I saw things on the beacon just like he probably saw when it picked him up. So let's get ready for the drop." She told them. Kal'Reeger took a bazooka off the wall with assault rifle and pistol. He placed it in a pod as he sat down. As everyone was following suit as Liara stood outside of hers. Yoko saw her hesitant. She took her weapons and places them in there for her. She picked her up and places her inside the pod. She closed it for her as she got to her pod. She had DMR, beam spray gun, beam rifle, SMG, and her grenades all set. She had built in weapons like beam saber was on her hip as she had ammo pack as well and a shield. She got in the pod as she turned on the systems to see Liara and the others on the screen.

"Get ready drop feet first into hell." She shouted as it turned around as Liara looked around in fear.

"Kasumi you're in charge of the ship ok." She told her on the radio. "Ok Yoko-chan, I have the coordinates all set, see you guys next fall." She joked as the light in the pods time down. 3, 2, and 1 as the pods were launched at Hyaku Shiki. Liara was screaming her head off as Wrex laughed with Garrus all the way down. Yoko focused her on her controls as Kal'Reeger as checking his systems along with Shepard.

"Damn this fun!" Garrus shouted as they saw Normandy passing by into the orbit.

"I knew I shouldn't step into the pod!" Liara shouted.

"Come on this is experience of life time for you. I never dropped into orbit like this at all." Wrex laughed as the pods were collecting heat as the systems beeped and alarms went off.

"What's going on is there malfunction." Liara panicked.

"No Liara the computer is asking you to open you Shute open. We are landing on a building so we don't actually have to hit the ground." Shepard reassured her as the Shutes' opened up on the pods.

"We are making good coordination with our plan drop, plus we won't land on top of each other. We will touch down in two minutes." She told them.

"Are there any factors that determined drops?" Liara asked as Yoko looked at her.

"Yes," she replied bluntly. "Did you look at the manual? Wind factor, weapons factor, and planet moving bit determine where you land. I thought Shepard told you that before we take on the mission." She told her over the radio Liara panicked as they made their decent to Feros.

…

Three pods landed in a colony… three pods landed at base of ExoGeni building as the landed with a thud. The pods opened up as Garrus slowly got out of the pod. He turned to Kal'Reeger getting out of his pod. Yoko' opened up as she had a DMR in hand she picked up her shield as she looked around.

"Everyone is ok?" she asked them as Garrus nodded.

"Yeah, but the landing cut the fun short. I laughed all the way down because of Liara screaming." Garrus joked as they looked around seeing the word of EXG on the building.

"They call this some type of corporate headquarters… this place doesn't even remodeled." Kal noted as she noticed.

"ExoGeni is trying to save a buck as always and it looks they done a crappy job. Who the hell places a colony on top of buildings that are not structurally sounded? It's been five years and this colony has no progress." Yoko noted as Garrus looked up to see three holes from the drop pods.

"This is bad… we didn't land anywhere near the colony Shepard landed in." Garrus told them as he tried getting on the radio to only here static.

"I can't contact anyone on the radio to know of our position." Garrus told them as Kal'Reeger pointed to the top of the building.

"Maybe because of that Geth ship latched onto the side of the building." He told them as they looked around drawing weapons now.

"We landed into enemy territory, that's great. We can skip up to the shooting. We have to hold out here until Shepard gets here." Garrus told them as Yoko shrugged.

"You know I programmed your pods to actually come here, rather than landing in the Zhu's Hope." She told them as they looked in shock.

"Wait what, you purposefully did that? I thought this was an evaluation of Shepard's skills." Garrus asked as she nodded.

"Skill and combat performance was never the problem Garrus. Methods applied to the mission were in question remembered, besides ExoGeni helped set this colony up and just as much a part of it. The answers we all seek are in the building and not the colony itself. Look at this from this perspective then… Shepard will not know what goes on done at the colony itself. I will observe the actions of there through his helmet. I placed a recording device on his helmet and guns. So it secretly gives him his own approach. Where I don't interfere with him and combat so it doesn't drop the grade." She told them as she pulled out some drone.

Let's set up somewhere and not in the opening she told." as she sent the drone out into the air.

They walked forward as they had their weapons out as Garrus saw a Hopper sticking to the wall.

"Hey that's a Geth Hopper, those things are nuisance, and they overheat our guns, knock shields down, and even jam radar." Garrus told them as they heard chirping above as Geth moving down in investigate what crash landed. She pointed as Garrus to switch to his sniper rifle. She planted her shield into the ground making a make shift cover.

"Ok guys we are going to start this up as Garrus blows away the hopper. Kal do an overload on the prime and use the bazooka to blow away the five troopers coming this way." She told them as she flipped to her beam rifle. She waved her hand up as open fire as Kal'Reeger overloaded the Geth Primes shield to only receive a beam shooting through its photoreceptor leaving a neat hole. Kal show his rocket blowing up pockets of Geth. The Geth were returning fire on them as the team.

"Well we are getting enough action today as it!" Garrus shouted as Yoko flipped to her DMR as Kal his assault rifle. She aimed hitting the Geth sniper and the face three times as Kal was shooting them down as they were pouring out. She waved her hand casting a singularity catching ten troopers in it.

"Use arc grenade Kal!" she shouted as she nodded.

"With pleasure!" he shouted as the grenade he tossed was caught in the vortex. Garrus already flipped to his assault rifle shooting them down as she threw a warp into them making a biotic explosion go off killing them as they heard a noise that sounded heavy, as they turned to Garrus.

"What was that?" Yoko asked him.

"A Geth armature… these things are like walking tanks, they shoot ark blasts at you." He told them as she pointed to Kal.

"See that ledge Kal, get under it to get a clear shot of it with a bazooka." She told him as he dashed forward under another set of rubble as she readied her tact-pad. Three Armatures stood up top with ten troopers, five snipers and a three Geth Primes.

"They bring out the big guns for this!" Garrus shouted as he shot one sniper down as Yoko overloaded one of their shields as Kal shot his rocket into the soft of armature blowing it up. She shooting her beam rifle into Prime head as it staggered back as two shots knocked down its shields. She held out her hand making a crushing signal as its chest caved in. she felt her shield go down from taking sniper fire. She got behind her shield hearing the beeping sounds as Garrus shot the sniper who did it.

"We need a push and now!" Kal shouted as small guardian lasers rained down on them. She cast a stasis on one as she shot that armature beside it down with her beam rifle as she flipped to her DMR now. She looked at Kal as he did a tactical scan on a Prime as she pointed out to focus on them as they focused their fire bringing it down. The Geth were becoming more disorganized as she sent another prime flying. She took her beam saber as she ignited. Garrus looked over to see her as she slung it forward as it spun it forward. It ripped into the Geth troopers with ease cutting them in hand as she waved her hand back with a biotic glow. It spun back as she held her hand up as she caught it without any fear at all. She put it up as she pointed for Garrus to move as well to Kal's cover. Garrus shot his assault rifle to help Kal take down the Geth Prime. She used her boosters boosting up to the ledge as the last armature was split trying to attack them. She ran forward using her beam spray gun shooting the legs out. She ran forward knocking it over as Kal ran up the ledge knocking it over. He ripped out the panel on the underside. To see power was coming from and data core. He ripped it out with ease as Garrus looked at the display.

"So this was what Tali mentioned about salvaging a memory core." Garrus muttered as it lost power. They two sat down on it as Kal sighed.

"My shields went down at least of couple of times because of the synthetic _bosh_'_tets. He told them as he hooked up the memory core to see what he got. "Looks like we are in luck, I managed to get an actual video clip this time. The ship jamming our radio has jammed their ability to send out proper signals back." He told them._

_"So can you play the video for us?" Yoko asked them as he played it. It showed Saren sitting there in a chair._

_"__Shepard has thwarted our efforts of grabbing Dr. T'Soni and you failed you god. Yet he gives you another chance to prove yourself. I got the cipher from the Thorian and I need it dead so Shepard can't follow us. It's under Zhu's Hope right now. Destroy everything and including the colony itself." __Saren told them and the clipped went out._

_"What is a Thorian? What is this Cipher is about; I know Shepard doesn't want his hands on it?" Garrus asked as they shrugged._

_"It doesn't say at all, but it does seem like this ExoGeni Corporation knows more on what's going on. We landed perfectly at the headquarters and no will impeded us from taking anything." Kal told them as Yoko nodded._

_"Garrus you need to learn about Corporations like ExoGeni, they all about money. Mine was built on helping people and actually doing it for exploration. It's not big as the other companies because of that reason. We need to know what connection ExoGeni has with Saren. The colonist may if be in the dark about this whole ordeal. So let's check around for entrance into the building." She told them hopefully her drone made it to Shepard' unit._

_…_

_Meanwhile as Zhu's hope thirty minutes ago._

_Shepard got out of his pod as he saw Wrex standing up already. Liara's legs were like jelly coming out of the pod._

_"By the goddess that was scary…" she told them as Wrex laughed._

_"It was fun, your just not use to new things... even Shepard knows it was fun." He told them as Shepard laughed a bit._

_"Ok it was fun, but they seemed to be off course from our destination." He told them._

_"I hope they are ok?" Liara muttered as they looked around to see people staring at them and pieces of a broken ship._

_"Something seems off… if we landed perfectly here…" Wrex told them as Shepard noticed._

_"Wait she did on that purpose then. I thought this was to evaluate me in combat." He told them._

_"It was never combat Shepard that worried the council. It was methods applied in judgment on how the mission goes." Wrex told them as they walked forward looking around._

_"This colony looks secured and no Geth attacks breached the camp. Let's go check with the leader of this colony." He told them as they walked to see a young man come up to them._

_"So you're the help we sent for Fai Dan wants' to speak to you pronto." He told them as he they walked into the court yard to find them._

A man in colonist garb walked over to the Shepard, a woman wearing a combat hard suit next to him.

'Tired' was the only word the commander could think of to describe the man's face. He had tanned skin, a nearly shaved head, and a face covered in wrinkles. His eyes were the eyes of a man who had seen all too much and just wanted it all to end. Feros only went dark a few days ago, so it's only been that long that the colony has been under siege by Geth, but from the look of this man, it almost made him wonder if the invasion had been going on longer than that.

The woman also had tanned skin. She had short hair as well, and much like her male compatriot, also had the face of a person who'd been through too much. But there was something else besides tiredness in her eyes. There was also suspicion, even resentment, as she sized up him up.

"Fai Dan? My name is Commander Shepard special tactics and reconnaissance." Shepard told the man.

He nodded. "That's me alright. You shook us up dropping down here in pods." Dan replied. "I'm glad they finally sent somebody to help us. I saw three pods land up the skyway.

"Took them long enough." the woman grumbled at a barely audible volume.

"Arcelia!" Dan snapped at the woman, who seemed to jump at that. Calming down, Dan turned back to the commander. "Sorry, commander, we've all been a bit on edge since-"

"Watch out!" Arcelia suddenly shouted as the Geth's tell-tale electronic stuttering was heard. "We've got Geth in the tower!"

"Protect the heart of the colony!" Fai Dan shouted as he whipped out an SMG while Arcelia withdrew her assault rifle and both opened fire. Shepard threw a proximity mine at the approaching fire team of Geth. The explosion killed two outright and took out the shields of another two, which were quickly cut down by gunfire by him. Liara gave off a biotic glow as she waved her arm up sending a rocket trooper in the air. She focused her SMG on it and squeezed the trigger calmly as she riddles it with bullets.

"It seems like training has actually paid off." He joked as she causally smiled.

"Get over here!" Wrex shouted as he biotically pulled one of the Geth towards him. He unfolded his shotgun and fired it once the Geth floated into point blank range. The Krogan barked out a mocking laugh as the Geth's body flew away from him, a hole the size of a Krogan's fist in its chest. The last Geth didn't last long under the combined fire of Liara and Shepard and several of the colonists.

"We need to clear out this tower, move!" Shepard ordered as he dashed through the tower entrance, his squad not far behind.

The squad fought and took down a few more Geth before arriving at another stairwell. It had multiple Geth Troopers and a few Hoppers, all pointing their weapons down, knowing full well they have the height advantage.

"Liara we need a singularity in the middle of stairwell!" Shepard shouted as the Geth started firing on them. Liara's form was wrapped in a blue aura as she summoned all her biotic might. She thrust both hands forward and a small black hole formed in the stairwell. Every last trooper and hopper that were once firing down on them was sucked in and now looked as though they were caught in a whirlpool.

"Let's light them up!" he shouted as they fired on the group. Shepard threw a warp into as exploded making a biotic explosion.

"I have to say this that Dr. Minamoto's knows what she is talking about. I didn't know biotic moves can explode like that." He joked.

"I didn't know that such a thing existed until they brought it up and then tech bursts." She told them.

"Learn a new way to kill someone each day." Wrex joked as they went up the stairwell as they came across up and odd room.

It had a raised semi-circular platform with a sloped incline, while the rest of the room seemed to 'wrap' itself around the platform. The whole room was semi-circular, they quickly realized. And it was full of Geth.

"Liara move up on the incline to give us support and cast a singularity in the middle of the room." He told her as he threw a proximity mine into the room. It exploding killing two of them as Wrex and Shepard glowed a bright brilliant aura. The rushed in firing as dodging fire as Wrex used a carnage blast from his shotgun. Killing a pocket of Geth as Shepard tapped his Omni-tool causing Geth Prime shields as it stood up. He dodged a rocket that almost hit his face. He threw a warp into the almost dissipated singularity. It exploding as it knocked them away and some on the ground. Liara was hitting the snipers and the back and lifted them in air biotically. Shepard running up unfolding his shotgun blasting the Geth Prime that was lying on the ground in the face as it ceased functioning.

Everything was dead in the room as they looked around to see nothing was a problem. A Geth fell from the sky finally dead.

It was then that the familiar sound of a Geth drop ship's engines was heard. The squad looked up and sure enough, a Geth drop ship was visible overhead through a hole in the roof. Shepard laying down proximity mines set for overload as he looked up to see they were about to drop Geth to the ground.

"Everyone get back into cover!" Shepard ordered as several more troopers dropped into the room through the hole in the ceiling, including two big ones. These were similar to Geth Juggernauts, but were slightly shorter and were, rather than red, black with yellow trimmings.

"Target the big ones first!" Shepard shouted. He set off the mines knocking down their shields. The group threw warps into the giant Geth knocking them off balance. Shepard focused as he threw his arms together making a singularity as he huffed a bit. It caught them as Liara casted her own one beside it.

"I want you Wrex to aim a warp in the middle! Then we will hit from the outside!" Shepard shouted as the nodded throwing each a warp in to the equation of two black holes. They imploded and distorted the area as it affected the water below. The Geth exploded knocked away distorted and crushed.

"Damn that was a good fight." Wrex muttered.

"No contacts commander." Liara told them as he nodded. He heard a zooming sound coming around in the air as the Geth was gone. It had the words Nexus printed on it as it looked at them. It floated in front of Shepard as a message popped up. It had Yoko's voice on it.

"Our pods landed near the ExoGeni building and we are safe for the time being. You probably wonder why we didn't land at the colony. I programmed my pod to fall at the building along with Garrus and Kal." It told him as he turned to Wrex and Liara.

"So she did do it on purpose after all. Why would she do a thing like that?" Shepard muttered as it talked further.

"This colony has established itself in 2178 and you look to see it's in terrible condition. I had a contract here one time to help colonize this planet. I failed to secure because they offered a lower price for shoddy job. ExoGeni has all the answers and we both know it. It leads me to this; I think the only reason why they are here is because of Saren and some outside influence. Be careful and stay safe. This drone has overseen you actions and helped storing the combat data. You can see that I added on camera to your helmet and weapons. To give a true evaluation instead of me getting into your fights to degrade your involvement." The message played as it floated around.

"So the point of not dropping with us… was actually the test?" Liara told them.

"It makes sense to me seeing we don't know what's going and we have to adapt. So she purposely wanted to see what you do by adding cameras to your equipment." Wrex told him as Shepard that they only turn on when deployed and the camera was in the middle of the forehead.

"Sneaky, but at least it has fact behind this." He said.

"Geth ship on ExoGeni building is blocking out our transmissions. So we can't contact you, so we will do one of two things. Try to raid and take the ship over by hand or destroy as is. Soon as we can determine what to do and collect evidence, do as you normally do. I hope to see you all within at least two hours at best. Plus you can use this drone to help check out places that are dangerous and unknown. It has a special device preventing it from being detected on radar and well built against weapons fire." It told them Shepard tapped into with his Omni-tool.

"At least we get to play with a new toy. I never used an actual drone before." Shepard muttered as he programmed it to survey the tunnels.

"Clear." Shepard re-iterated. "Let's go find Fai Dan again. I need a proper sitrep."

…

Back at the ExoGeni headquarters as Yoko, Kal'Reeger, and Garrus met up with the down Geth Armature.

"So you guys are saying there are no ways into the building except a twelve foot wall leading down in dead canal." Yoko told them as they nodded.

"The building has been bombed out to our right." Garrus told them.

"Then the blue barrier that was set up by the Geth. It's impenetrable to all fire, due to the Geth connecting it to the ship. I don't like it either, but it's only ticket in there." Kal told them as Yoko shrugged.

"I was hoping that we wouldn't have to do that and I was hoping Shepard would come to help storm the building. Yet it gives us no choice, but to storm this place ourselves." She told them as they walked to the hole as she reloaded her DMR.

"Lock and load people, let's get ready for another fight." She told them.

"Can I ask you a question; did you just reload your gun? On another note are you using beam weaponry?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yes to both your questions. They are my pride and joy and no mass relay tech can copy it. I worked on the thought of beam weaponry as a little girl. I developed them for bigger things and micromanage them to be smaller and smaller to get this baby. Beam saber is instant death for unshielded targets or it misses a vital organ. Beam rifle is the heavy weapon and the beam spray gun is my heavy pistol. The ammo it thermal conductive metal to reduce heat and friction, plus it has a better fire rate to help win battles. Enough of myself being arrogant let's get back to work." She told them as she jumped down first as the micro boosters settle her up right. She raised saw them jump down as they had their assault rifles in hand. She walked forward as she heard a noise going on. They followed her into a large chamber, possibly the remains of another subway like the one back in the tunnels under Zhu's Hope. Yoko looked down at a dead varren which had bullet holes in it. She bent down to inspect it more closely.

*BANG!*

"Damn it!"

A shot rang out, barely missing the blonde warriors head. She immediately rose and pointed her gun at where the shot came from. It wasn't a Geth, but a woman. It was an ExoGeni worker if the uniform was anything to go on.

"Oh my God, I'm SO sorry!" she babbled out as she dropped the gun. She holstered her gun in her shield away after confirming the target as not Geth, as did the rest of the team. "I thought you were Geth or one of those varren!" as Garrus and Kal'Reeger laughed seeing she was white in a robotic armor.

"Take it easy. You're safe." she said in his best reassuring tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing, but who are you?" she told them wanting information as she took off her helmet to show her face as her eyes widen up.

"Yoko Minamoto, Nexus Corporation president!" she said in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she placed her helmet back on.

"I came along with a Spectre to the colony. I knew the layout and history of the colony. Plus the fact people are in trouble like you. So what are you doing here?" She asked her.

"Oh...it's my own fault." the young woman said with a tired voice. "Everyone else was running and...I stayed to back up data. Next thing I knew, the Geth ship latched on and the power went out. I was trapped, I-I-I tried to get out, but the way was blocked by an energy field. The Geth don't want anyone getting access to the...uh..."

"The what?" she asked.

"Um..." the woman was very nervous. She was already nervous, but now it was for a different reason. "I...really...I really shouldn't-"

"What do the Geth want?" Yoko pressed. "I need to know what's going on. Otherwise we will have to place you under arrest for withholding evidence." She told her

The woman finally sighed in defeat. "Well...I'm not a hundred percent sure on this...but I think they're here for the Thorian." as it caught their attention now after seeing the Geth data core.

"They're here for what?" Garrus asked her.

"It's an indigenous life-form. ExoGeni was, uh, studying it." the woman explained.

"What kind of life-form?" she asked.

"I don't really know that much about it." she confessed. "I think it's some kind of plant-being. I do know it's very old though. Thousands of years, even." as Hope chimed in on her radio.

"Well I have been monitoring the chatter with the Geth. They had a failed assault on the colony due to Shepard's team. I can see the visual data and they are performing quite well. This life form has a secure data base and only employees can access it. This may be what Saren really wanted."

"Why do the Geth want it?" Yoko went on.

The young lady shrugged helplessly. "It's a plant. I don't know why the Geth would care. ExoGeni was studying it, but I don't think they found anything special."

She was lying. She could feel it. But this was neither the time nor the place for an extended interrogation. Besides, she knew enough. The Geth wanted the Thorian, which meant she needed to get to it first with Shepard to know what was going on at the colony they dropped in.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"I...uh...I might be able to show you where it is, but not with those Geth crawling around everywhere. We need to get out of here, past that field." she replied.

"How do we shut it down?" Yoko asked.

"I don't know exactly." the woman replied with another helpless shrug. "But I think the Geth ship is powering it. I've noticed the Geth laying power cables everywhere. You could follow those cables, but there's Geth all over the place."

"I'll deal with them." Yoko said. "You stay here. I'll go unlock some doors."

"Okay. Oh! Wait!" the young woman suddenly said as she started fumbling for something in her pockets. She pulled out a card after a few seconds. "Take my ID. It should help you unlock some of those doors."

Yoko nodded as he took the card. He looked at it for a moment.

_Research Assistant Elizabeth Baynham _

Wait here until we clear out the rooms ok…" she told her as she nodded as they left walking through walkway.

"She was clearing lying to us…" Yoko muttered on the team radio.

"Clearly lying doesn't mean she didn't want us out. She merely wanted us to go in and find it ourselves." Garrus told them as they nodded.

…

It took some time for the team to get into the building as they stopped at the doorway. The heard an angry krogan shouting at some console.

"You stupid machine, Access encrypted files!" he barked.

"Your request does not follow protocol. Do you wish to review protocol?" the VI asked.

So far, this plan wasn't working.

"No. I _don't _want to review protocol!" the Krogan seethed. "I want to know everything about the Thorian!"

"I am unable to comply. Please contact your supervisor."

"Damn it! Tell me what I want, or I'll blast your _virtual _ass into _actual _dust!" he threatened.

"Please contact your supervisor for a level Four security exemption, or make an appointment with-"

"STUPID MACHINE!" the Krogan warlord roared. He began head butting the wall to vent his rage.

"If there is nothing else, please step aside. There is a queue forming behind you for the use of this console." the VI said.

"What?" he asked.

It was then that he was hit with a biotic stasis. Unable to move, he was helpless as he saw a white armored giant, slid up in front of him and gripped his windpipe.

He strangled out a 'fuck you' before everything went dark.

...

The two looked at the display as she held her hand out to get a neural inhibitor from Kal.

"By the spirits, that was pretty dangerous itself." Garrus muttered.

"We actually have someone with a brain to talk to here. I will get Shepard's team to pick him up or the Alliance will do it. So he doesn't have to rely on me giving information to them." she told them as she moved him out the way. She came up to the security console as the VI looked at her.

"Welcome back, Research Assistant Elizabeth Baynham. What can I do for you?" the VI asked.

Yoko was confused for a moment. Then she remembered the ID card. She pulled it out, just to make sure the VI saw it. "What was the last user trying to access?" she asked.

"Fetching data...the previous user was attempting to access details on the study of Subject Species 37; the Thorian."

"But he couldn't access." Yoko said as it nodded.

"Correct. I was unable to provide the previous user with any relevant data. Aside from lacking proper access, there has been no new data available on Species 37. All sensors monitoring the observation post at Zhu's Hope have been inactive for several cycles."

"Observation post?"

"Species 37 is located within the substructure of the Zhu's Hope outpost." the VI stated.

"Substructure, huh, so _that's _why the Geth have been trying to take Zhu's Hope." Garrus said in an 'ah-ha' tone. "They don't want the colony. They want what's underneath it." Kal reasoned

"Tell me everything you know about the Thorian." the blonde told the VI.

"The Thorian is a simple plant life-form that exhibits a sentient behavior uncommon with other flora. Through dispersion and the eventual inhalation of spores, it can affect and control other organisms, including Humans. The Zhu's Hope control group has yielded interesting results. Before sensors went offline, almost 85% of all test subjects were infected."

"Test subjects?" Kal asked. "You mean ExoGeni knew those colonists were getting infected?"

"It was deemed necessary to assess the true potential of Species 37." the VI stated matter-of-factly.

"ExoGeni has been _experimenting _on those people." Kal said with disgust dripping off every word as Yoko turned her head showing a bit of disgust in her body language.

"Tell me more." Yoko pressed.

"Species 37 was discovered several weeks ago, when a small team was infected with spores while examining ruins near the Zhu's Hope outpost. The outpost was quarantined immediately and study of the infections began. Within 21 days, 58% of colonists exhibited altered behavior. Within 28 days, 85%."

"How does it control its slaves?"

"The will-subversion process manifests as intense pain if directives are ignored. The effect is severe enough that subjects are soon conditioned against even minor thoughts of rebellion. Observation suggests the Thorian views its thralls in a utilitarian way. Care is apparently taken to avoid injuring them; much like a craftsman avoids damaging his tools. As long as no action is taken against the creature's objectives, the subjects are free to pantomime a normal existence until specifically tasked with something."

"So this thing is sentient. Does that mean I can reason with it?" she went on.

"The Thorian does not exhibit the focused behavior of a predator. The release of spores is an act of survival, not aggression. It does trigger advanced behaviors in the subjects it enslaves, but we have yet to discover whether it recognizes, or is capable of recognizing, the subjects as more than tools. It is sufficiently alien as to defy classification at this time."

It cut their chances trying to reason with the thing if it was sentient. They can't talk to it at all and try to release them from their bond.

"The Thorian appears to be a diffused creature. Its cognitive abilities are centered in large nerve bundles, but it receives data from kilometers of meandering tendrils. We have discovered bundles approximately one meter in diameter, but they seem insufficient to coordinate the massive sensory potential it possesses. It may simply process such stimulation slowly, or perhaps there is a nerve cluster of a greater magnitude we have not yet encountered."

"_Kilometers?_" Garrus asked. "Oh, this is not going to be fun."

"Plus we can't contact them with this much interference in the air at all. They don't know what's going on back at that colony." Yoko told them.

"We need to drop that field and get back to Zhu's Hope." Garrus said.

"What can you tell me about the Geth ship?" Yoko asked the VI.

"I have limited data on the Geth. They have effectively blocked all sensors within the facility. I have detected unusual power fluctuations, but am unable to determine the source." the VI said.

"Alright, let's move out." she said as the continued on within the facility.

…

The group came upon a drop off as two Geth were sitting in prayer stance as Kal and Garrus readied their guns. She stopped them and nodded no. They heard music playing there as she recorded it.

"They're praying and they haven't noticed us." She murmured.

"It's Quarian music from the home world." He said as she jumped down first and they didn't turn at all. She waved them on as she walked behind them as they were gave them some worry.

They were kneeling before what looked like a glowing orb of light. It shone a white light so brilliant that her visor had to polarize to compensate. It was framed inside four claws, faintly resembling a cage.

"What's going on here Kal?" Yoko asked him as he shrugged.

"I'm not sure." the Quarian answered. "The orb seems to be a lantern of some sort, but I don't know what its purpose is."

"It looks like some altar." Garrus reasoned as Yoko and Kal sync up as the ripped out the data core and held them.

"Perfect execution and actual intact memory core." She said as Kal played his as it played Quarian music as Yoko searched through the data banks.

"This is some of our actually history and music here." Kal gasped as he played it she tapped his shoulder. "We each have an exact copy so you can show it to your admiralty board. It shows that Saren is prophet for them to bring back there gods like Soverign." She told them as she looked at the photo to see the dreadnought on Eden Prime.

"My goodness the ship is an actual A.I. and they think it's the pinnacle of their evolution. So they follow Saren so they can bring them back using the conduit. They modeled their own ships after it." She told them as Garrus looked shocked.

"You mean the actual ship is housing an A.I. and they think there are more of them out there." Garrus muttered in disbelief.

"I had some proof that another existed twenty years ago that crashed on Jartar in the Dis system of the Hades Gamma cluster." She told them as she showed the data. She placed her memory core in a special container that's on her back. Kal ditched his after he download the whole thing.

"We need this ship ma'am. It houses my people's history in them. They didn't destroy any of it; they are using some parts of it." Kal reasoned as she nodded.

"It looks like we are going to storm it then. Kal you will take charge on how to fly it. It might be in your native language so I will be at a disadvantage." She told him as he nodded.

"We really are going to try and aboard a ship with Geth that outnumber the three of us alone?" Garrus asked them as he got a firm answer.

"Geth are software and the platforms they use carry over. If we can neutralize the platforms and isolate the system they are on. We can actually take this baby home for study and actually dissect it. Plus if we do this correctly we don't have to walk several miles back to Zhu's Hope." She told them as Garrus nodded.

"Well it beats walking and I bet Shepard would want to destroy such a thing instead of studying it." He said as they nodded in agreement.

"I seen the ship is structurally sounded and entry point are in the sides and bottom of the carrier from the camera point of few in this building." Hope hinted as Yoko looked out the window to see the latch letting them in above.

"Looks like we have to go a couple of floors to get in and expect a fight. They know we are inside this building as well." She told them as she turned back around. They brought their guns up s they turned around going through the hallway.

"The Protheans builds some whacked out buildings. They don't have structure or some sense order in these rooms." Yoko muttered they went about going through the hallway. The radars were jammed as Yoko pointed forward into the room. Garrus got to the nearby room as she took out her SMG now. He peered over as he saw red laser going around.

"We have threw in this room for what I hear and possibly hopper." He told them as they nodded as she went in first blowing a Geth trooper point blank in the face. She raised her shield as she broke the shield. Kal'Reeger came out from behind her unloading on the Geth shock trooper as Garrus snipe the sniper across the room. They moved forward to see the barrier leading outside. They moved upstairs to see three Krogan in the room.

Kal took out his rocket launcher as he aimed into the group of them shooting two shot blowing the two groups away. Yoko walked up to the group of three Krogan. She inserted tact-pad with a needle as she collected samples from them. It was a favor for Padock back at the lab on Eden Prime. She took off their helmets as she looked shocked.

"No way." She told."

"No way what, do you mean the krogan?" Garrus asked her as saw they were young Krogan without a crest like the other one.

"Do you know ht chances of meeting three young Krogan together?" she asked them as they nodded.

"It's a thousand still births just to get one and three being here insane. When the Krogan wakes up I need some answer. Why are the Krogan teaming up with Saren? He is a Turian after and the genophage thing hasn't faded away at all in their minds." She told them.

"Wait that's true we have seen a lot of Krogan lately. Shepard said one was on Therum and then another one here with a few more." Garrus muttered as they went back stairs.

"I doubt they would work him unless money is involved or something bigger behind the scenes is happening." Kal told them as they try the other walk way. It took them a few minutes to get up the stairs. Their radars were jammed again as Garrus ducked to cover. Kal sprayed his assault rifle to get the next available cover. Yoko spun around the corning throwing both her hand together making a singularity. She focused her hands again as it made glowing dark purple ball as she threw into the other black hole. It imploded on them crushing them as she breathed out. No more biotic powers for now. They moved up a ramp and saw the Geth made a ramp into their ship. They looked down to see more Geth at the bottom. The group overloaded their shields with their handheld devices. Yoko shot down the Geth prime in five shots with her DMR, Garrus had already shot the sniper down stairs. Kal threw grenades down stairs as it wiped out the last pockets of Geth.

"No contact." Garrus muttered as Kal sat down a turret on the walkway leading up to the ship.

Yoko walked over to the server for ExoGeni. She took the Hope's crystal matrix card out of her head. She planted into the computer with Garrus and Kal'Reeger on watch.

"Do your magic Hope." She said as she inserted into computer.

"A lot of dirty laundry is stored inside the computer…" Hope told Yoko on her armor headphones. "ExoGeni knew about this from the start and even approved of this study. I hacked into the computers in the room and found some interesting things." She told her as she showed a text message.

_PRIVATE LOG OF DR. GAMORLE_

_I don't trust this Cerberus group. They may pay us well, but if this gets out before we've developed an antidote...it's just not smart. They won't tell us what they want the samples for or why they wanted them delivered to the Matano system. My records show nothing of interest out there._

"Cerberus helped funding ExoGeni." Yoko muttered in disgust. She thought back to see they were always in the all of the Alliance business. Couple of her ops ended up catching these fools off guard. A bunch of bigots claiming they are doing humanity's work. If they cared so much they would stop using Prothean technology. Make your tech and use it for humanity, they would use any means necessary. They could of done a lot of great things like her and yet show we were still a threat to everyone in the galaxy.

"Anything else Hope?" she asked her.

"I hacked another file registration sample was sent to another colony. Right now I'm working on a nearby Geth terminal.

"_The test samples were due to arrive three days ago, but we haven't heard anything from the colony or the cargo vessel. We suspect the samples went volatile and recommend cutting of all contact with the Nodacrux colony. Even if the colony is discovered, no one should be able to trace the events there back to us."_

"The Geth channels show something more disturbing there is invasion plan of some sort in the Armstrong Nebula." Hope explained. _Geth Invasion plan _it was titled that as she looked at the charts.

"According to data retrieved data from the console. The Geth are preparing for a major offensive in Citadel Space. If the information is accurate they amassing there forces in the Armstrong Nebula." She muttered.

"I'm ready to be taken out now." Hope told her as she took the chip out. She placed it into the back of her helmet. She walked up to the two as Kal noticed she was using Hope to decrypt the data.

"We have bad news and very bad news." She told them.

"How bad is it?" Garrus asked her as she tapped her tact-pad to share the information.

"Cerberus a pro-human organization is funding ExoGeni for test samples from the Thorian itself. They also sent something else to a colony in Nodacrux colony. The colony dropped out three days ago and it gets worse. The Geth are amassing a foothold in the Armstrong cluster to go into Citadel Space." She told them as she can both of they were agape despite Kal having his helmet on.

"That's a lot of bad news and no good news to say the least." Kal muttered as he picked up his turret.

"The only good news is that we stopped them from covering their tracks. Working with a pro-human organization like Cerberus is bad. There was a reason the council declared them a menace to everyone in the galaxy. They even kill humans that get in the way. Admiral Kahoku's men and even he was murdered by them." Garrus muttered as they all went death silent.

"Damn, it's always these bastards always fucking up other peoples plans. That's why I keep people are specialists with high background checks. Give references on actual people and college work as well. I never wanted a shadow broker spy or Cerberus agent using my things against other people. Thank goodness I have ex-STG specialists keeping an eye on the people working there." She said.

"It's that bad?" Garrus asked her.

"We had thirty attempts of Cerberus getting into my company in the first year. Shadow broker agents, I only had three the first year. It's that bad and I probably be they might have got some fool on the Normandy to reveal the inner workings of the ship. I can't even trust my fellow man not to back stab me." She muttered as they heard footsteps coming up the way from the staircase. They readied their guns as they saw Shepard, Liara, and Wrex are here now. They lowered their guns now.

"So you made it here and more on time. I'm actually impressed now to see you get it under two hours." She told him as she looked at the drone data. "You noticed sleeping beauty on the stairs coming up here." She told them.

"It's not very nice to go off and do your own thing Dr. Minamoto. We met sleeping beauty and Juliana's daughter Elizabeth on the way here. What is going on with this colony exactly?" he asked walking up as she sent the data to him. He over looked it as he frowned as she nodded.

"The encryptions' here are no joke and you wouldn't be able to get in. I see the data and information we found is troublesome." She told them.

"What is Cerberus doing funding a human colony?" he asked as she nodded.

"Shepard human colony rings a bell to what they are doing. They have their hands in a lot of affairs you don't know. I ran a black ops destroying bases and I know they even experiment on Asari and other race, except Quarians." She told them sending chills down their backs.

"So you dropped here on purpose to make sure no one is deleting important files." He told her as she clapped her hands.

"Exactly and the other file shows a planned invasion in the Armstrong Nebula by the Geth. We just got this information minutes ago and I tell you this. This is bad and ExoGeni had Saren as investor into Prothean or old relics." She told them.

"So that's why Saren was connected to Feros, because of this Thorian." Liara told them as she nodded as they saw the data.

"Now all we have to do is destroy this Geth ship to unblock the jammer on our communications." Shepard told them as they nodded no, except for Garrus.

"Change of plans, this ship was clumsily set up here by the Geth. This is the only chance to get an intact ship by them in one piece." She told them as Shepard looked at the massive ship.

"This is no time for science experiment, it poses a problem and we can get rid of it by destroying a led from the ship." John protested.

"The Geth have history of my people's culture on their databanks Shepard. This is once in life time opportunity even for me to get. Even if I don't take it home with me Tali can bring it back as nice pilgrimage gift instead. You have to understand the Geth evolved and using our practices to try to have an understanding higher power. Even a fragment of history and I will be happy, but destroying because it's a nuisance should be a last resort." Reeger told them.

"Lost Quarian history and the Geth have it. It does make sense, but taking on a ship with that may Geth it. It's practically suicide…" Liara muttered.

"I say we do it…" Wrex told them as they looked at them. "I lost a piece of my family's history, my family armor to the Turians after the rebellions. It means a lot to even Tali and she will freak out hearing that we had a chance to recollect even a fragment is better than none." Wrex told them.

"Fine if it's too much trouble, we abort this operation and cut this damn thing leg." Shepard told them as they nodded. Shepard and Wrex grabbed their shotguns out as Liara held up her SMG. They made it up the walk way as they all head to the ship.

"Thanks commander." Kal told him.

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to pacify all these Geth aboard the ship." he told them as they entered the ship.

…

It was eerily quiet aboard the ship as they looked around pointing weapons.

"Ok here it was you need to know." The Geth use hub stations sot share memories with each other." Kal told them as they saw numerous Geth standing around at stations. "There are not away of us as long we don't make gun fire and noise that attracts their attention. Geth are pure software and the fact you can't actually kill Geth unless you destroy the mainframe. Even then they may have a backup system that uses comm. buoy travel. So if we do this right and we are quiet, we can head over to the mainframe. We compromise it and force to them to take their leave. They outnumber us on the ship and we need to control the core systems first. Otherwise…" Kal told them.

"They can overload the ship's reactor killing us either way and Saren wins." Shepard told them as Kal nodded.

"You serious you may win the fight yet get killed by the ship itself." Wrex told them.

"So tech experts are needed to hit these sites in the ship. We need the core, front deck, and the armory covered. So we split up into teams of two ok. So pick wisely ok, we don't want to be stuck and need back up in this ship." she told them.

"Fine I know you don't like sneaking around Wrex. You head to the armory and stop them from arming themselves and Liara goes with you. Garrus and I will clear the bridge and you two have to stop the reactor and hub system." Shepard told them as Wrex pumped his fists. They all split heading around the ship. They saw a line glowing in the floor as Kal and Yoko jumped across it.

"These are security lines… they activate the alarms. See you guys later…" Yoko told them as they went their separate ways.

…

Yoko and Kal'Reeger got to the core to see them working around the core as she shook her head.

"So we use gun fire to switch their attention or you will help us Hope." She asked her.

"I have been formulating a plan to make them leave. They leave all their wireless communications' up so I will introduce so called data about the Quarian people. They will all try to look into it. It will have a Trojan horse effect, yet backwards thing. We trap them into the system and force them to leave. So I'm hacking into the core right now… and I got it…" she told them as they saw the computers locked up. The Geth were confused as they accessed the data.

"It seems like I forced them into consensus and they reviewed the data so easily. They are so dumb or so too eager. They are trying to access the ships functions." She told them as a beeping sound went off as the platforms went dead.

"I thought she prevented them from trying to blow up the ship." Kal replied as it went off.

"I did silly… I had to give the illusion that they had control of the system. The Trojan gave false error to comprehend a task like overloading a reactor. I managed to find something quite unique on the hub station." she told them as they walked up to a going into another room. It had a big tank there as a terminal was there.

"This is their main frame, go on plug your tact-pad into it." Hope told him as Kal did so to get access into the frame. He heard music going on through the ship.

"They managed to keep a lot of history on these databases. I even took the liberty of powering down the jammer as well." She told them.

"Good job Hope." Yoko tapped her helmet.

"They made it a little too easy to share data ad I just took advantage of it." She told them as the radio turned on.

"Well I don't know what you guys did, but all the Geth are offline. So we are leaving the ship for a later time. I just contacted the Normandy to touchdown in Zhu's Hope. We will meet you outside." Shepard told them as Yoko got on the radio.

"Hey Kasumi, we need a drop off and we need some flamethrowers sent over. Can you drop the land master in front of the ExoGeni building? We managed to disable the ship and reroute the Geth inside this ship." she told them.

"About time you guys called… we were getting lonely up here. We have a drop off in within five minutes." She told them happily.

"Let's get going Kal. I know you would like to see what's on the mainframe, but we can come back to it later." She told him as he nodded.

The group came back outside as saw Elizabeth now.

"You guys took down the barrier and the Geth…" she told them.

"You lied to me." Shepard said. "The Thorian was controlling the colonists. ExoGeni was experimenting on them."

Lizbeth's eyes suddenly widened at being found out. "I...I was afraid!" she blurted out in panic. "I wanted to stop the tests, but they threatened me! Told me I'd be next! When the Geth attacked, I stayed behind to send a message to colonial affairs! I tried to tell them where to find the Thorian but the power cut before I could send the message. I managed to get something out at least."

She paused, wringing her hands nervously. "I...I...I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Where's the Thorian?" John asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"It's under Zhu's Hope, but the entrance is blocked." Lizbeth replied. "The colonists covered it with the freighter not long after the Geth first attacked."

"Why do the Geth want it?" The N7 commander pressed.

"Well, it does have unique mind control abilities." Lizbeth replied with a shrug. "That was what ExoGeni was interested in."

I'm picking up a lot of Geth chatter outside Yoko." Hope reported. "Looks like we missed a few dozen, they're heading this way."

"Alright people." Shepard said. "Pile back into the Mako and let's go."

"I'm coming with you!" Lizbeth said. "I might be able to help...undo the mess I helped create." as they heard the sound of ship passing by dropping something heavy outside.

"That's our ride and it dropped off some flamethrowers inside our tank." Yoko announced.

"You're riding with them on this since they probably have more space in their tank." John said as they nodded leaving outside to see the tank was there.

"Nice tank, what ammo does it use." Wrex told them as their tank open.

"It uses short beam blasts and bombs." She bluntly told them as they got in.

"I got the gunner's seat!" Garrus shouted as he jumped into. "It's made of leather and gel support." He noted as Lizbeth got in sitting down as she drove forward as it closed.

"Why does a company president fight in battles? Is that risky and not practical?" Lizbeth reasoned.

"Well at least I don't forcibly use people as human test subjects." She told her as she frowned. "Besides that who has clearance level to make decisions' here on Feros." She asked her.

"His name is Ethan Jeong; he was the slimy bastard that's always trying to save a buck on anything. He was the one that threatened me that something was going to happen to my mother…" she murmured.

"Corporate scare tactic, the list of crimes goes on and on now." Yoko laughed.

"Crimes other than experimenting on these people." She asked her as they nodded.

"We can't get into the details right now, but I need to have a word with this man personally." Yoko told her.

…

It was eerie and weird to hear ancient old Quarian music playing, while people were fighting in a tank, Lizbeth thought. She survived a Geth attack for the whole two days. She had hid in air ducts while Geth patrols walked by, survived on nutrient paste that tasted like cardboard. And when she ran out of that, she took a pistol and killed a varren so she could cook the meat over an open fire and eat it. It was easily the most terrifying experience she'd ever gone through. She looked to see the Mako bouncing back and forth into fire like someone was drunk. Then turned to President of Nexus who driving with grace. She got lucky that she didn't pick the greater evil of the two.

"Where the hell did Shepard learn how to drive like that!?" Yoko complained as she drifted a bit smashing into a Krogan trying to shoot his shotgun hoping it would work.

"By the spirits, on the battle field he is so coordinated and then you put him behind the wheel." Garrus cried a bit. "Last time I checked I almost threw up a thing, luckily I get to drive with you guys." He told them

"By the goddess Shepard, slow down please. This is worse than drop pod we landed in on the colony!" Liara shouted as the radio went silent.

"Sucks to be them, can we get tank like this." Garrus joked as he fired the main gun blowing away an armature with ease.

"Would it make difference in his driving skills?" she told him.

"Nope, but where did you learn how to drive one?" Garrus asked her.

"The Alliance N7 program." She stated.

"Wait you two went through the same thing and two different outcomes." Garrus muttered.

"Shepard is spacey, he can swim, but he can't drive on land. He scored the lowest on tank mobility lessons and I scored an excellent." She told them.

"You were in the Alliance military." Lizbeth asked her as she shrugged.

"So how did you know she was the company president?" Kal asked her.

"Well she came in 2178 and she had a different plan for Zhu's hope. ExoGeni managed to do it cheap and she was a starting company. So only other company heads and famous people know that, plus no one talks about her being the president at all. They think it would hurt her cause." Lizbeth told them.

"What, wait hurt her cause. It's actually done the opposite effect instead. So if ExoGeni takes a big hit. What happens to the colony?" Garrus asked.

"They would more than likely pull out and no one can help this colony." She told them as the radio came on.

"-Anybody." a woman's voice came through the radio. "Is there anyone picking this up?"

"Get away from that radio!"Another voice yelled.

"Was that..." Lizbeth said.

"This is Juliana Baynham of Feros colony. Please help us."

"That's my mom!" Lizbeth shouted.

"It's coming from the building up ahead." Kal informed her.

The tank eventually entered the building's garage area and pulled to a stop. Once the side of the tank opened, Lizbeth rushed out, the squad chasing after her. She crouched low behind a stack of crates, observing the ExoGeni employees. Shepard knelt next to her and followed her gaze. The noticed Yoko was not there at all.

"Seriously this disappearing act of hers… pisses me off sometimes." Shepard muttered as he watched what was going.

"You can't do this Jeong!"Juliana shouted.

"Everyone shut up!" Jeong snapped. "Just...just let me think about this for a minute!" He was pacing around in circles and waving his pistol around.

"You won't get away with this!" Juliana went on.

Jeong turned to a pair of security guards and pointed to Juliana. "Get her out of here!" he ordered as the two walked over to Juliana, each of them grabbing a shoulder in they were trying to get away

"Get away from her!" Lizbeth snapped as she jumped up from behind the crates and ran into the room.

"Lizbeth!" Juliana cried as she tried to struggle free of the guards' grasp.

"These soldiers suggest you relax, Mrs. Baynham." One of them told her.

Jeong turned to the ramp. "C-come out where I can see you! All of you!" he yelled as he pointed his pistol.

Shepard sighed as he walked into the room, the rest of the squad close behind him. "Commander Shepard?" Jeong said as the commander walked up to him. "Damn it. I knew it was too much to hope that the Geth would kill you." as the group saw Yoko came from behind the ledge. She had climbed from the other side as she slowly edge up not trying to make noise. Shepard knew what to do.

"I cleared them out of your headquarters by the way. You're welcome." Chief replied. "Now why don't you order the guards to let go of Juliana and her daughter down before things get any uglier."

"Y-you don't understand. It's not that simple." Jeong replied. "Communications are back up. ExoGeni wants this place purged."

"This is a Human colony, Jeong!" Lizbeth protested. "You can't just re-purpose us!" she shouted trying to break free. Yoko climbed the ledge knocking out to guards out.

"It's not just you!" Jeong shouted at Lizbeth with a dismissive yet nervous chuckle. "There's something here far more valuable than a few colonists!"

"The Thorian." Shepard said.

"The what?" Juliana asked.

"It's a telepathic life-form living under Zhu's Hope. It's brainwashed the colonists and now it's controlling them. ExoGeni knew about it and was studying the effect it had on the colonists." Shepard plainly explained.

Juliana's eyes widened at the commander, and then narrowed at Jeong as he turned to the accountant. "You won't get away with this, Jeong." she repeated her earlier threat.

"So you keep saying." Jeong laughed. 'But no one's going to miss a few colonists."

"But who will miss when you're gone." Yoko replied as she cocked her weapon as the back of Jeong's head. As time freeze he saw at the corner of his head a white giant behind him pointing a gun to his head.

"Let them go or die. Last chance, and you don't like to see what happens." She reiterated as he looked at the men drop their arms and weapons now. Shepard and they secured the weapons. She picked him by the throat dragging him to the ledge. She slammed him into the wall.

"So you're the man in charge here. You use people like tools for your own personal gain for fools of all things. I would blow you away right now, but I'm sending your ass to court." She told him.

"Who the hell are you?" he said.

"Yoko Minamoto, the president of Nexus Corporation." She told him as his eyes popped out in shock.

"You mean the Nexus Corporation president actually here." Juliana told them as they nodded.

"She dropped down in a pod near the ExoGeni building." Shepard told them.

"That's private property and you broke the law going into our building. ExoGeni will sue you for everything you own." He said with a smile.

"Well that would be true, but I'm working with a Spectre. So technically I didn't break any laws." She told him as she laughed and he frowned. "The fact you are working with a terrorist organization like Cerberus and then sending illegal samples to a colony. On top experimenting on these people, I'm making sure it's shut down." She told them as he looked in fear.

"What?" he asked in surprised as they were confused as well.

"Cerberus, what do they want with ExoGeni." Juliana asked them.

"They sent samples of the Thorian to another colony and something else to another one. They have been receiving funds from terrorists. That makes almost everyone liable here." She told them as she squeezed his throat knocking him out. She walked back to the group now.

"I can tell she wasn't happy about anything ExoGeni done here." Liara muttered.

"Not happy is an understatement. They live in buildings that can fall anytime and repurposed a building without any changes. Hell there was not much to go on with the colony at all. It was some observation post trying to make people lab rats. I should done better and offered a lower price to these people. I would have found this life from when I'm renovating it or knocking it done. By terra forming the land o actually support life, than this dead city." Yoko protested as she walked away from the edge.

"I think she blames herself on the fact that what went on could have been avoided." Shepard told them.

"Well at least it wouldn't be like this place at all. I heard they done wonders to Eden Prime." Juliana told them.

"So what now?" Garrus asked.

"We keep heading for Zhu's Hope and we find the Thorian." Shepard said.

"Wait." Lizbeth said as she broke off her hug with her mother. "What about the colonists? They'll try to stop you."

"...If they try to stop me, I might have to...harm them." Shepard honestly replied.

"No!" Lizbeth protested, knowing what 'harm' might be code for. "There has to be another way!"

"Maybe there is..." Juliana suggested. She walked over to a crate and opened it, waving the commander over once she did. He walked over and looked into the crate and saw vials upon vials of some kind of green liquid.

"What is this?" he asked.

"An insecticide we use in our grow-labs." she replied. "It contains trace amounts of tetraclopine, a neuro-muscular degenerator. I think we can use it as a make-shift low-grade nerve agent."

"Yeah, that could work!" Lizbeth said as she jogged over. "The Thorian uses spores to weaken its slaves' nervous systems. You can use this stuff as a paralyzing agent!"

"But how do we deliver it?" Wrex asked.

"I have a solution to that problem…" Yoko announced as drones came down.

"I have personal drones stored in my tank and they can drop it across the colony." She told them as they saw Jeong and others tied up now. The drones fluttered by as they inserted the slots as they took off towards the colony.

"Great save doctor, it beats us from going into the area personally." Shepard told her as she shrugged.

"Let's contact the council with a mission update. I don't want someone yelling we killed the thing on purpose." She told them as sent some of mission specs out as radio signal came on.

"We have a secure link from the council themselves. Councilor Valern is the only one available to see the evidence so far collected." Keiji told them as Shepard held his ear piece.

"Well that has to do for now… send it for us please." John asked him.

"Will do commander." He told him as the radio turned off as the team walked off back to vehicles'. A plant that's not aggressive isn't dangerous right?


	18. Ancient History

**A/N I know I don't say enough in my stories with my notes, but thank you for supporting my story. So I will give the official stats on how it has gone this chapter. **

**58- Reviews**

**6, 851-views**

**0-C2s'**

**15-Favs **

**19 Alerts**

**This is the most I ever had with a story and I like to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I hope to add more Keiji and Kasumi dialogue in the future. I will have Zaeed in a future chapter as well. He fought in first contact as well, and that has been brought to my attention by Raging Berserker my bro's fanfiction penname. Always chastising me about my story and doesn't have one yet. If you have any comments' and ideas' please review this chapter. So I will see you all later and hope to see a response. I'm out… I might start the new chapter off regardless. There is also a surprise in this chapter as well.**

Shepard and Yoko rolled along with the tanks heading towards the colony. The drones above the colony were already bombing it with the gas already. The radio came on as Keiji has the line open.

"I have councilor Valern on the line he wants to speak to you to guys; I'm patching it through to you guys now." Keiji told them.

"Hello Commander Shepard and Dr. Minamoto. I seen the mission update and everything troubles me right now. ExoGeni has ties to Cerberus, either that branch or the company itself. The Thorian that controls the colonists themselves and then an invasion plan in Armstrong Nebula. So what does Saren want with this Thorian." He told them.

"We believe that Thorian has a cipher, that's what Saren wants."Shepard told him.

"What does this cipher do?" Valern asked them.

"It's that fact the plant itself existed in the age where the Prothean's existed. The cipher represents it an understanding in their language and culture. Since there is no Prothean alive and this day and age that can decipher their technology." She told him.

"True and the beacon itself along with the tech we have is Prothean. It makes since to grab it, but how can a plant give or communicate such a thing." Valern asked them as Yoko thought of something.

"Mind melding by Asari to transfer a cipher… matriarch Benezia is working with Saren. Seeing the plant absorbed dead Protheans' and the records here saying that it can replicate certain things. It's very vague itself and the fact is…" Yoko said.

"You think the plant will attack after what Saren did to it." Valern told them.

"Correct, we don't know how it will react to us being there." Shepard told them.

"OK then, if you can reason with it then do so… if not well you have to destroy it. The other councilors' are in the dark and couldn't respond fast enough. So I will back you up on this case about the Thorian dying if it comes to that. The video you will supply will be more than enough. Then another note Cerberus can't have the plant itself under control for some weapon. I hope to see a final report from you all when the mission is done." Valern told them as it cut off contact.

"I didn't think the Salarian would approve it…" Wrex muttered.

"If there are facts to something, even he can't deny that. We don't know what it can do, but we all know it will do something to defend itself." Yoko explained as beeping sound as she checked the signal from the drones.

"They have finished bombing and thermal scans are showing they majority of them down. Yet something is in the colony itself." Yoko told them.

Finally, the two tanks arrived back at the Zhu's Hope garage. The drones fly towards the tank and went into side compartment as the group got out of their tanks.

They saw that an odd creature was waiting for them, crouched in the fetal position. It didn't move at all at first, but as the squad moved closer, the creature began to rise. Its skin was a sickly shade of grey and it had long claws on its hands. The exposed teeth and eyes so sunken in they didn't even seem to be there at all gave the head a decidedly skull-like appearance.

And most disturbing of all, it looked unmistakably human.

It lunged at the Yoko. In response, the She whipped out swung her shield knocking the creature's head. It rolled a couple of feet as a pool of green ichor forming around its head.

"What is this thing?" Yoko asked taking samples.

"It's the same creature that was in the tank when we found Admiral Kahoku." Shepard said to her.

"Really what else was there…" she asked as Wrex growled.

"Rachni…" he told them as Yoko looked at him.

"You do realize this Rachni thing has to have some source. Seeing Cerberus is interested in things Saren is. It's not off to see that the Rachni problem is off. DNA shouldn't be possible seeing that was too many years…" she trailed.

"You were saying…" Garrus asked as she turned to them as she took out her knife.

"It kind of makes sense, the Rachni and other races were around the time where the Protheans were. Bugs of any kind learn the genetic memory from their parents. It's passed down from each generation and the fact you saw one…" she told them.

"Saren is using their history as well to find the conduit." Liara noted as she nodded.

"Everyone else would be in a primitive state by then, so he chooses them to mess with." She told them. She took a knife and used it on it to saw through the creeper's chest cavity. Kal stood with his assault rifle pointed at the creature. She cleaned her knife and placed it into little storage compartment on her thigh. She then gripped both sides of the creature's chest and pried it open. She was a bit surprised by what he saw. Tender meat, chambered vessels and a distinct shade of green, this creature's insides looked for the entire universe like the insides of a cucumber.

"So this thing really isn't human." Garrus muttered as she wiped her hands on the ground. She took more samples of it. It didn't come up at all as human as it showed the human binary code.

"The Thorian apparently can replicate its victims or food to protect itself if it doesn't have thralls. So the cipher is Prothean after all. It can replicate the bodies DNA code for it shape, but it uses it DNA and spores to make the other half. So we aren't fighting humans, we are just fighting plant husks." She told them.

"These things are creepy." Garrus told them.

"Perfect name for these husks, Thorian Creepers." She told them.

"So these things are definitely hostile, so if we encounter more of them inside Zhu's Hope, shoot to kill. But check your targets. I don't want any dead colonists. Clear?" Shepard told them as the teams gave the ok.

"Good." The commander said as he keyed open the door.

The door opened and revealed over a dozen creepers inside the garage. They all began standing up from their fetal positions as the door opened.

"Aw, crap." Garrus muttered.

"Singularity!" Shepard shouted. Liara thrust her hands out and created a mini black hole in the midst of the creepers. The squad then held up their weapons and unloaded into the swirling mass. He noticed that he was taking fire, making him dive for cover on instinct. He dashed out of the doorway, the most obvious line of sight. He then peeked around the corner and saw two colonist guards with their assault rifles spitting rounds at the rest of the squad while they tried to take out the creepers. Yoko's drone earlier bombardment didn't hit them. This garage had a roof, sadly. It made him wonder how many other colonists the drones missed might have missed.

He saw Yoko pick up a rock and throwing it high speed knocking the gun out of their hands. Shepard threw a gas grenade into the two colonists. The green gas exploded knocking them out as the squad cleared up the room.

"So your drones didn't get them all." Shepard muttered as she shrugged.

"I said majority and the fact they had a ship and this garage to cover themselves." She told them.

"Goddess." Liara breathed as she walked in, noting all the bits of smoking creeper strewn across the garage. "How many of these things are there?"

"Guess the Thorian didn't think its thralls made for a big enough army, so it created a whole bunch of these things." Kal speculated.

"Well, they go down easy enough." Shepard said. He nodded to the elevator before walking in, the rest of squad behind him, carefully stepping over the two guards.

I managed to drop off some flame throwers in the colony itself just in case this plant gives up trouble. I didn't expect they would do this." She told them as they went along the way.

…

One three-minute elevator ride later, the squad arrived back in Zhu's Hope proper. They stepped out of the elevator, stepped around the corner, but stopped at the head of the stairs. Yoko stopped them as she doing a tactical scan with her drones.

"The colonists' are knocked out cold, but I'm detecting dozens of the plant signature ahead with my drone. We have incoming contacts coming towards us now." She told them as everyone ready their guns on their stair well. Shepard, Yoko, and Wrex stood as everyone got their knees getting ready to fire.

The hissing and moaning of what sounded like a hundred of those creatures grew louder as the horde got closer. The first few creepers then appeared from around the corner. As soon as they did, the six opened fire. Fire flowed out of their assault rifles as the creepers tried to climb up the stairs after them. They held down their triggers as more and more of the vile creatures charged up the stairs, not one of them getting far before getting riddled with bullets.

Finally, after killing what felt like a hundred of them, they stopped coming, a pile smoking creeper corpses sat at the bottom of the stairs. "Dead and done. Just the way I like them." Wrex commented.

"That all of them?" Shepard asked.

"I think so." Kal replied as he looked at his scan.

"Alright, let's move out. Stay alert." Shepard said as he began descending the stairs. He kicked some creeper corpses and body parts aside when he arrived at the foot of the stairs before heading out into the colony's courtyard. The rest of the squad tried to walk through the little path he created, not wanting to plunge their legs into the pile of death they had created just to follow him.

They made their way across the courtyard of the colony, carefully stepping over or around any unconscious colonists that were in their way. The drones had done a good job after all. Any colonists that were out in the open got hit with the gas, and from the looks of things, most of them were indeed out in the open.

They crossed the walkway at the far end of the courtyard and arrived at what seemed to be a crane. The commander walked up to a control console and pressed a few keys. The crane then lifted part of the freighter, revealing a stairway that led down.

He then noticed a moving white dot on his HUD.

The commander spun around and aimed his rifle down the sights, the squad following his lead. There was Fai Dan, shambling towards them. Drones missed him. He was probably inside the freighter itself during the bombing run.

"I tried to fight it...but it gets in your head." Fai Dan strained to say, his face scrunched up in pain. "You can't imagine the pain..."

"Stand down Fai Dan." Shepard said.

"I'm supposed to be their leader...these people trusted me..." The colonist leader reached for his gun and pulled it out, aiming it at the commander.

"_Stand down._" the commander repeated, more sternly this time. "I won't tell you again."

"It wants me to stop you..." Fai Dan replied. Shepard kept his gun trained on the colonist.

"But I won't." Fai Dan said.

He pulled the pistol away from the commander.

He pointed it at his own head.

"I won't!"

*Boom*

A gun shot rang it was Fai Dan yelped in pain, dropping the pistol to grip the wound with that hand. Shepard pulled out a gas grenade and threw it. The grenade detonated upon hitting Fai Dan's chest, knocking the colonial leader to the ground. He turned to see Yoko reloading her rifle and then turned to Liara

"Liara, get some Medi-gel on his shoulder." John said. The Asari nodded and rushed over to the now-unconscious human. Yoko walked over to Fai Dan himself, watching as Liara rubbed Medi-gel into Fai Dan's bleeding shoulder. Once she was confident that the wound itself was covered, she took out a medical wipe and began cleaning the wound. She looked up at the commander.

"I think he'll be alright." she reported.

You shot him in the nick of time." Shepard muttered as she shrugged.

"It wasn't his fault that everything went down." She said as she walked over to two canisters near the crane.

"That was too fast, for anyone to react too, right before he even pulled the trigger itself." Garrus muttered as Shepard nodded as she came back with two flame throwers as she handed Wrex one with another canister.

"I don't see the reason, why would she hand Wrex one. He will burn my ass first." Garrus muttered.

"Let's move down these stairs then and see what this plant can say for itself." Shepard told them as Wrex was holstered the flame thrower itself.

…

"Okay." Wrex said as the squad descended the stairwell into the bowels of Zhu's Hope's substructure. "So now we just need to kill the Thorian and we can call it a day."

"I don't know, Wrex." Kal said. "The VI said it has tendrils that are _kilometers _long. I don't think killing it is going to be that simple."

The Krogan grunted. "How big can it be?" he scoffed.

Finally, the squad reached the bottom of the stairwell and reached the end of a corridor. They were in a large chamber that was cylindrical in shape and layout. The ceiling had what seemed to be a large lamp, casting light on the giant room and its occupant.

Its skin was pink in color, of a Human brain. Giant roots as thick as tree trunks adhered to the walls, keeping the thing suspended over the dark pit below. Its face, if you could call it that, had eye-sockets had no eyes at all, and tentacles dripping with fluid drooped down, giving the appearance of a mouth.

"...And _you _think _I _was joking?" Kal asked the Krogan as they took in the grotesque creature before them.

Grotesque, plant-like, infection of sapient beings via spores, a distinct stench, there was no denying that this was the Thorian.

The Thorian's 'head' suddenly started moving. Its pink flesh and face tentacles began twitching as the Thorian started making sounds that resembled intense, labored breathing. It lifted up its tentacles, revealing that it actually had something like a mouth, viscous fluid leaking out.

A green-skinned Asari in a black cat suit slipped out of its mouth and landed on one knee.

The Asari stood up and walked over to the commander. "Invaders', your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe." Shepard turned to Yoko as she shrugged as he turned back to the Asari clone.

"It looks like Shiala." Yoko muttered.

The commander looked up at the Thorian. Then back down to the Asari. "Alright, I'm in awe." he said in an even tone. "Now that that's been settled, I understand Saren was here a few days ago. What happened?"

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone." the Asari began. "The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in a long cycle. Trades were made. Then cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle, flesh fairly given."

Her eyes narrowed. "The Old Growth sees the air you push as lies. It will listen no more."

"Easy." Shepard said. "We didn't come here to start a fight."

"We didn't?" Wrex asked. "Why not?"

Shepard looked up at the Thorian. "The 'cold ones', they're all dead. I killed them, so you don't have to worry about them anymore. In exchange, you can just give me the knowledge you gave to Saren. Give it to me and I'll leave peacefully."

"No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry!" the Asari shouted, "Your lives are short, but have gone on too long!" Biotics began flaring around her. "Your blood will feed the ground-"

Shepard withdrew his shotgun, held it up against the Asari's torso one-handed, and pulled the trigger, the force of the blast sending her corpse flying into the pit. He looked back up at the Thorian and pumped his shotgun.

"Alright, maybe I didn't make myself clear enough, so let's try this again." the commander said. "I need you to tell me what you told Saren. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Here's a hint; the hard way's not fun."

Hissing and groaning suddenly filled the chamber. The squad looked around and saw Thorian creepers moving around on the upper floors of the chamber. It looked like dozens, perhaps even hundreds of them, growled at the team.

"It's never the easy way; I knew plant wouldn't listen to us." Yoko reported.

"Well plan B." Shepard noted with a tired sigh. He pointed at the Thorian. "Light it up." he ordered over TEAMCOM.

With that, the squad aimed their weapons and opened fire on the Thorian. Despite all the assault rifle fire and shotgun blasts, the Thorian didn't even seem fazed. The shots left little more than pock marks on its skin. Yoko beam rifle shot into it to hear it screech into pain as it left burn holes. The rifle beeped as she placed it up.

"The skin it too damn tough for bullet and my beam rifle needs to recharge!" she shouted.

"We have company!" Garrus shouted as a pack of creepers came charging at the squad from a corridor behind them. Wrex pulled out his flamethrower going to work as it easily burn them down. He laughed all the way as he went upstairs.

"Ok flamethrowers are technically not out of date." Garrus muttered as Yoko tapped her helmet for Hope as she ran scan.

"Yoko, I'm picking up a faint bio-electrical signal from down that corridor." Hope reported. "I think it's one of those nerve bundles that VI was talking about, could be the Thorian's weak point." as she nodded sending in coordinates' for each nearby nerve cluster.

"Everyone down the hall, and hit the clusters connected to the Thorian!" she shouted as they looked at their handheld devices.

The squad rushed down the hall, blasting any creeper that got in their way. They turned left into a room and found the nerve bundle. It looked like a giant tendril or root, connecting the Thorian with the wall.

"What's that thing?" Garrus asked.

"Don't care and don't want to know Wrex, burn this thing down." Shepard said as he brought it up.

"With pleasure!" he shouted after a few seconds to see the plant burn up as the pipe fell away. A shrill cry of pain from the Thorian pierced through the air.

"It's hurt!" Kal cheered.

"And unlike the Thorian itself, these things aren't bulletproof." Liara added. "We have to get to the rest of them around this chamber."

"Up the stairs!" Shepard said as he pointed up the nearby stairway. The squad ascended the stairs until they were up a floor. He checked his HUD and noted that there were more of those nerve bundles in either direction. They needed to split up.

'My team we're going that way." Shepard said as he pointed down one end of the hall. "Your Yoko's team, go the other way." he pointed down the other end of the hall. Everyone gave the ok before moving out.

Shepard and his team saw another neural node down the hall. However, there were about a dozen creepers between it and them. As they rose up from their fetal positions, He noticed more creepers approaching them from behind on his HUD. "I got these ones." Wrex said before charging right into the Creepers in front of them. The Krogan surrounded himself with a biotic barrier before blasting his shotgun into the chest of one creeper and head butting another one. He grabbed one creeper by the leg and used it as a club against its comrades.

While Wrex was dealing with the ones in front, the rest of the team swiveled and poured some fire into the oncoming horde. A few of the zombie-like creatures suddenly stopped mid-charge, stood upright and began to, for lack of a better word, vomit. The green slime spewed forth like a corrupted fountain, spraying the Liara and him with the vile stuff before he gunned it down. It was only at that point did he note that his shields were almost completely drained.

"That green slime was some kind of acid." Liara said. "The squad is definitely going to want to keep your distance from these things."

We nodded before keying Yoko. "Yoko; be advised. Keep your distance. These things spit out acid.

…

"Yeah, I already noticed that!" Yoko hollered as he held an arm up with her shield trying to shield her face from the acid this creeper was spewing all over him. With a growl, Yoko summoned up his biotics and pushed the creeper off the ledge. She looked at her shield to see it was barely usable at all. She threw it into onto the ground.

Kal spit out curse words as a creeper's acid splashed against his shields. He turned towards the offending creature and pumped a few shotgun rounds into its chest, ending its onslaught.

"Garrus, Kal, fire on that bundle!" Yoko yelled as he pointed at a nerve bundle. The two of them winked green as they switched to their assault rifles and opened fire. The neural node slowly turned from pink to black before a vessel full of green ichor burst, earning another shriek of pain from the Thorian.

"Yeah!" Garrus cheered.

Yoko and her team suddenly heard moans, a lot of moans. She and her team turned around and saw a huge horde of creepers rushing towards them. "Everyone line up!" Yoko yelled. "I want overlapping fields of fire!" she said as the used the flamethrower for the first time.

...

"Liara we need a singularity behind us!" Shepard ordered. Liara nodded before spinning on her heels and summoning a singularity to suck in the pack of creepers behind them. "Wrex light them up. Liara, you and me on this node."

While Liara and the Shepard went to work on the neural node, Wrex was burning hapless creepers orbiting around the Asari's singularity as he laughed happily as the sound of gunfire went off.

…

Yoko and her team heard the Thorian cry out in pain again as they fought through ever more creepers. "Keelah Se'lai! We're on the right track!" Kal cheered.

"Hopefully that track ends soon!" Garrus yelled. "I don't know how much longer we-"The Turian's sentence was cut off when he suddenly flew through the air. He skidded across the floor, going over the edge as Yoko caught his leg dragging him back to ground.

Yoko turned around and saw that green Asari from earlier. How she survived a point blank shotgun blast to the chest followed by a long fall was beyond Yoko, but that wasn't the issue right now. The issue was the fact was that she was surrounded by a biotic aura as well as a couple dozen angry creepers. She helped Garrus off the ground and back onto his feet. Kal covered the door as she pulled her SMG out reloading it.

"Commander Shepard! This is Yoko!" Yoko keyed the commander over TEAMCOM. "That Asari's back somehow and she's got a whole bunch of creepers with her! We're getting pinned to the wall over here!"

...

"Copy, Yoko. You said the Asari is alive?" Shepard asked.

"Affirmative." the blonde biotic on the other line answered. Shepard looked across the chamber to spot Yoko's group on the other side and, sure enough, there was that Asari leading a group of creepers to terrorize them.

"Your blood will feed the ground in a new growth!"

Shepard turned and saw a green Asari leading an army of creepers towards his group.

Then he looked back at that same green Asari attacking Yoko's group.

"What the-"Shepard turned back to 'his' green Asari, only to get hit with a biotic push for his trouble. He flew through the air until he smacked into a wall and then hit the ground hard.

"I see you have problems over there as well." Yoko muttered on the radio. She pulled out her beam saber throwing it through the crowd of Creepers as it cut them down in the Asari. She called back with her biotic power sheathing. Shepard hit her with a warp and then a shotgun blast killing the Asari on the end.

"I've found the last nerve bundle Shepard." Liara told them as he nodded getting back to his feet. He got back on the radio.

"You're our pathfinder Liara. The rest of us will watch your back. Yoko, take your team and rendezvous with ours."

"We are on our way." Yoko replied.

Liara stood in front of the group as casted a singularity catching the group. She got to the side as she knocked them away with her biotic wave. They fell into the pit below as the group rushed towards the last nerve bundle.

"Fire." Shepard ordered. The squad opened fire on the node, turning it black until green goo burst out.

Then, the nerve bundle suddenly snapped from the wall, whipping back to the Thorian like a taught cable that reached its limit. The creature shrieked and groaned as more and more of its roots seemed to snap. With so many nerve bundles dead, its tentacles were weaker, unable to support its weight. After a few seconds, the roots could support its mass no more. They gave way, and the Thorian tumbled down the black, yawning pit, shrieking the whole way down until a colossal thud was heard.

"I think the Thorian's dead, sir." Yoko reported over TEAMCOM.

John sighed. "That's bad."

"Why?"

"If the Thorian's dead, then so is the knowledge Saren came here for." He grimly pointed out in turn. "He's a step ahead of us now."

This was indeed a heavy loss. Shepard was hoping that taking out these nerve bundles would merely subdue the Thorian, not kill it outright. He still needed whatever information the Thorian told Saren. Eventually, Yoko team trotted over, linking back up with the commander. Wrex gave back her flamethrower as she attached it to her back.

"Perhaps it is still alive?" Liara suggested. "We could repel down the pit on a rope or-"

"Movement!" Wrex reported, pointing his shotgun at a bulbous sac on the far wall. It was churning and moving, like there was something inside it.

"Be ready." Shepard ordered as he withdrew his own weapon and pointed it at the sac, the rest of the squad doing the same. The sac continued to move more rapidly until it ruptured. Another Asari tumbled out along with a gush of green fluid.

The Asari stood up. While she was dressed the same as all those green Asari, her skin was a shade of blue, as was more typical for her species. She blinked a bit and struggled to compose herself, as if in a daze. "I'm...I'm free?" she asked of no one in particular. Once she had her bearings, she turned to them. "I...I suppose I should thank you for releasing me."

"Who are you?" he asked, weapon still pointed at the Asari. Yoko pushed down his gun.

"Her name is Shiala, one of Matriarch Benezia's Asari commando's." Yoko explained as she looked up as the white armored giant.

"She is correct so you are here too Yoko, my name is Shiala. I serve" she paused. "..._Served _Matriarch Benezia." she corrected herself. "When she allied herself with Saren, so did I. Benezia foresaw the influence he would have, and joined him to guide him down a gentler path. But Saren is compelling. Benezia lost her way."

"Uh-huh." Shepard said, not buying what this Asari was selling.

"Benezia underestimated Saren as I did." Shiala went on. "We came to believe in his cause and his goals. The strength of his influence is troubling."

"Asari matriarchs are among the oldest and wisest beings in the galaxy." Shepard said. "And now you're telling me one of them just fell under 'Saren's influence' just like that, how?"

"Saren has a vessel." Shiala explained. "An enormous warship unlike any I've seen. He calls it the _Sovereign. _It can dominate the minds of his followers. They become indoctrinated to Saren's will. The process is subtle. It can take days, weeks. But in the end, it is absolute."

"...So let me get this straight. Saren has a warship that brainwashes people?"

"It's not farfetched seeing the ship using nanotechnology to convert people into husks." Yoko explained.

"It's more subtle than brainwashing but...yes. That is one way of summarizing it." Shiala said.

"How does it work?'

"I...I do not know."

"Hold on a minute." Garrus said. "Shiala, what exactly does the _Sovereign _look like?"

"It's a huge ship standing at three kilometers from bow to stern and a hull as black as night. It faintly resembles an aquatic creature with tentacles." Shiala described.

"Sounds like the Saren's flag ship we saw on Eden Prime." Yoko said. "It must've been the _Sovereign_. Guess its Saren's flagship."

"Correct." Shiala said with a nod.

"I still don't buy your brainwashing excuse." Shepard said point blank.

"Well you have to think that Saren got that technology from somewhere. What happens if they do have something like that?" Yoko explained

"I don't expect you to." the Asari replied. "To be honest, I hardly believe it myself. Looking back, it all seemed like a very surreal dream...or more appropriately, a nightmare. But regardless of whether you believe me or not, I can still give you the Cipher."

"The what?" Shepard asked.

"The Cipher, it's what Saren came here for." Shiala elaborated. "Saren brought me to this world so he could use my biotics to communicate with the Thorian; to learn its secrets. He offered me in trade. I was sacrificed to secure an alliance between Saren and the Thorian."

"And once Saren got what he wanted, he tried to terminate that alliance." Garrus stated.

"Yes." Shiala replied. 'After he had what he wanted, he ordered the Geth to destroy all evidence of the Thorian's existence." she turned to the commander. "Saren knows you are looking for the Conduit, Commander Shepard. He knows you are following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cipher."

"Which is?" Shepard pressed, eager to get to the point.

"The beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions." Shiala began. "But the visions were unclear, confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind. To truly comprehend them, you must think like a Prothean. You must understand their culture, their history, their very existence."

She gestured to the hole the Thorian fell down. "The Thorian was here long before the Protheans built this city. It watched and studied them. When they died, it consumed them. They became a part of it."

"...That's all very interesting, but you still haven't told me just what exactly the Cipher _is_." Shepard reminded the Asari. "Kind of eager to hear that part."

"The Cipher is..." Shiala paused, as if trying to think of a way to answer the commanders' question. "...The very essence of being a Prothean."

"...Mind being more specific?" Shepard said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Shiala said with a helpless shrug. "It cannot be described or explained. It would be like describing color to a creature without eyes. To understand, you must have access to endemic ancestral memory, a viewpoint spanning thousands of Prothean generations. I sensed this ancestral memory, the Cipher, when I melded with the Thorian. Our identities merged. Our minds intertwined. Such knowledge cannot be taught. It simply exists."

"...Well then, fat lot of good you are." Wrex said. "I say we shoot her."

"Hold on a second." Shepard said. "Shiala, you gave this knowledge to Saren, didn't you?"

"Yes." Shiala said. "I transferred the knowledge from my mind to Saren's. I can do the same for you, Commander Shepard."

"Do it." the commander said as he lowered his weapon and walked up to the Asari. "If she tries anything, _then _you can shoot her." he silently added over TEAMCOM where Shiala couldn't hear. The squad winked green. Wrex winked green twice.

"Try to relax, Commander Shepard." Shiala said in a soothing tone. "Slow deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us."

She slowly approached the commander. "One to another, every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit."

She stopped in front of him and put both her hands on his shoulders. Despite his reflexes telling him to fight her off, he shoved those instincts into a dark corner of his mind as he relaxed. He tried focusing on just the sound of the Asari's voice and trancing himself into a zen-like state.

"We are all connected, every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe, Commander Shepard."

Shiala reared her head back and closed her eyes.

She thrust her head back to its original position and opened her eyes, suddenly wells of black.

"Embrace eternity!"

...

As suddenly as it began, the vision stopped. Shiala took a few steps back. The Shepard's vision was blurry for a minute. He had to blink it back into focus, but other than that, he felt well enough.

"I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren." Shiala stated. "The ancestral memories of the Protheans are a part of you now."

"Can you do the same to the Dr. Minamoto…?" Liara asked as Yoko turned her head.

"Only one person is needed for such a thing." Yoko told her.

"But unlike Shepard, your mine is actually strong to take the beacon without being knocked unconscious. Your mind can comprehend more than the commander." Liara told her.

"I don't know can't you use that device that monitors brainwaves." Kal told them as Yoko snapped her fingers.

"The Psycho-frame…" she muttered.

"Psycho-frame?" Garrus asked Yoko.

"It turns brainwaves into data itself. I can store this on a computer after all. Though I will give it a try." she told them as she sat more calmly as she let Shiala touch her head.

"Embrace eternity!" Shiala said

…

_There were strange-looking people, aliens', were suffering._

_Metal being welded to flesh._

_Minds being tormented._

_Blood splattering on the ground._

_Screeching of the damned._

_Eyes that spoke eons of malice._

_A star._

_A planet._

_A light in the darkness._

_A monster._

_A roar._

_"We are your salvation through destruction."_

_Go._

_Before it's too late._

...

Her health system pinged as she looked down as she looked at them.

"It's the ship…" Yoko muttered.

"The ship… Sovereign was there." she said as they looked up to her.

"So the ship in the data memory core is a reaper that existed 50,000 thousand years ago." Kal said as she nodded.

"You two been given a great gift, the experience of an entire people." Shiala pointed out. "It will take time for your mind to process this information. I'm sorry if you two did suffer, but there was no other way." Shiala apologetically said. "You need the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon."

In time, Shepard hated that phrase. It usually meant more waiting. "I don't suppose you know what the Conduit is?" Shepard tried.

"No. I'm sorry." the Asari replied. "All I know is that Saren believes it is the key to the Prothean extinction."

"What about Saren himself?" Shepard pressed.

"There is little I could tell you that you do not already know." Shiala answered. "He is powerful, charismatic, and dangerous. He is leading the galaxy into an age of darkness and suffering. I pray you find the Conduit before he does."

"I don't think we're getting anything else out of her." Shepard announced over TEAMCOM.

"So, what do we do with her?" Garrus asked.

Shepard switched off TEAMCOM and stared down the Asari. "Shiala, you were an accomplice to a war criminal. I can't let you walk."

"Your suspicions are understandable. But you freed me from the Thorian and from Saren. I am on your side now." Shiala replied. "If you allow it, I would like to stay here with the colonists. They have suffered greatly and I have played a role in their suffering. I would like to make amends."

"I will have my company over here within the day. We will be taking care to get everyone medical supplies, food, and water. It's seems like ExoGeni is somewhat ruined after today. I will be taking over the colony affairs. Plus I need her for my psycho frame test for the cipher. I don't want you to look crazy saying such a thing in your report. Shiala you will help these colonists then, but first you will be placed with a neural inhibitor." Yoko explained as she nodded placing it onto the back of her head. She picked her up and carried her.

"Well that's all taken care of let's head out as the team walked away.

…

When the squad emerged back onto the surface of Zhu's Hope, the colonists had come to. In addition, the ExoGeni employees arrived as well, the skyway now clear of Geth. Doctors from the ExoGeni building were treating the any colonists who had suffered injuries during the siege. Even Ian, the crazy man from the tunnels, was rescued and was now undergoing treatment. He should make a full recovery in time, along with all the other surviving colonists.

According to Juliana, the remaining Zhu's hope colonial forces were currently out doing a sweep of Zhu's Hope, the ExoGeni building, and the skyway in between. They were searching for Geth stragglers as well as any other Humans who might of have survived the invasion.

Meanwhile, Ethan Jeong had come to and managed to babble out an excuse to ExoGeni HQ; to only be in vain as Yoko showed the contract was voided. She assumed the contract instead and liquidating the assets on the planet. He frowned as many were being locked up for what happen on Zhu's Hope. She gave Lizbeth and her mother jobs in Nexus Company and to help look over the colonies development.

She placed Shiala in Kal's care to carry her to a nearby dock where her ship docked.

The commander heard that Fai Dan was conscious as well now, and decided to pay him a visit in the freighter's medical room. The colonial leader was sitting on a bed, rubbing his shoulder. A scar had formed where the Yoko grazed him. His head turned to the commander as he entered.

"How are you holding up?" John asked.

"Doctor says I'll make a full recovery." Fai Dan replied. I never thought I'd say this to anyone in my life, but, I wanted to say thanks to your friend for shooting me."

"Well, she doesn't need thanks at all. If anyone asks, a Geth did it." Shepard said.

Fai Dan chuckled at that. "I'll be sure to tell them that. But in all seriousness, thank you. If she hadn't shot me I would have…" he told her.

"Well she is helping your colony get off the ground again she is the President of Nexus Corporation." as he looked shocked.

"We should know better… this all could have been prevented if we taken her deal." he told him.

"Well things happen for a reason, and she assumed the job of actually helping this colony out."

"_Normandy _to the commander, are you there?" Joker's voice came through the commanders' COM's.

"Commander Shepard here; go ahead Joker." Shepard replied.

"The Council is on the other line sir." Joker began. "They just received the mission report and want to talk to you ASAP."

"I'll be right over." Shepard said before cutting the signal. He turned to Fai Dan. "Council needs to talk to me, Spectre business."

"Duty calls. I understand." Fai Dan said with a nod. "Thank you again for saving us all."

...

Meanwhile on Hyaku Shiki as Yoko walked aboard her ship as she walked past decontamination zone. She saw Kasumi held her nose as she looked at her.

"My goodness… lucky we didn't go, you guys smell terrible. Kal has olfactory blocker, but that stuff kicks." Kasumi complained.

"Well we faced a killer plant that smelled horrible and sent weird plant human clones vomit acid on us. Did Shiala take a shower already?" She asked her as she nodded.

"That's the first thing we got her to do. Plus we placed in her in pilot seat like you asked. The Psycho-Frame is being monitored by Hope. Keiji is making sure she doesn't pull a fast one on us." Kasumi told her as Yoko turned to see Keiji up there as Shiala meditating.

"Go ahead and take that shower that stuffs stinks." Keiji told her as she continued onwards past them.

"You have two messages Yoko. Hope said over the speakers. "We have lots of people touching down and all specialists' hitting the ground here. They will be here in six hours tops and then the council wants a report on the mission from you soon." Hope said as Yoko nodded.

"Tell me when the cipher is done and downloaded." she told her.

"Will do." Hope replied as Yoko walked off.

…

It took an hour to get her stuff cleaned, organized, and check in her with her crew. Placing a report in and asking Kasumi to retrieve Shepard's data without him knowing about. She dressed in a white kimono with orange sash wrapped around her waist. She wore a white Haori over her body as she sat down in her CIC as she saw the three holograms of councilors.

"Hello councilors, I'm aware you wanted to speak to me." Yoko said as she nodded.

"We seen the reports and data sent along. All of this was troubling and a Geth Invasion plan introduced as well into evidence. ExoGeni working with Cerberus was a quite surprise to us. It looked like that branch was well compromised. Even so they should have told us about the Thorian. It would have made your jobs much easier." Tevos explained as she shrugged.

"I don't like the easy method sometimes, but that was unavoidable and it would of have been years until you found out. So did the commander send in his report?" Yoko asked them.

"He talked about visions and a cipher he got from Matriarch Benezia's commando. It's just bunch of nonsense to me" Sparatus explained.

"Well actually I can back up the cipher thing right now." Yoko explained.

"I thought Thorian had the information." Valern explained as she nodded.

"When she was melded with Thorian using her biotics, the Thorian existed in Prothean times. It learned and watched them go about their lives. When they died out it ate them. It learned the essence of the Prothean culture; it can also replicate beings using some DNA already absorbed with its own. So it made an actual defense against us and actual copied Shiala too actually to us." Yoko showed the video to them with the data. "My Psycho-Frame turns brain functions into machine data. So I changed it to store data… I have complete archive on their culture and somewhat of their history somewhat." she told them.

"So killing the Thorian wasn't a complete waste after all." Valern explained as she nodded.

"A little tidbit about the Protheans, mass relays weren't there's at all." Yoko explained as it caught their attention.

"No way, that's not possible…" Sparatus said as she sent the data to them.

"After achieving spaceflight, the Protheans discovered the ruins of a previous space faring race, the Inusannon, and from those ruins learned about mass effect physics and developed FTL technology. It's another dead race they learned from and it wasn't there's at all. Another thing I saw from it was this… its last moments of their lives." She said as it showed a ship looking like Saren's flag ship as they color left their faces.

"No way…" Tevos explained.

"Councilors this is a Reaper and the Protheans died out from them." Yoko exclaimed.

"By the Spirits… this is the Reaper… its Saren's flag ship." Sparatus told them as Yoko brought up data from the Geth memory core. "The Geth revere and worship them as the pinnacle of synthetic life. They model their ships after it and its part synthetic itself as well." Yoko explained.

"Saren wants more of those things to be found." Valern said as she nodded.

"Apparently the conduit is precautionary measure to prevent that from happening itself. So the commander isn't crazy at all. He saw what the beacon was trying to tell him the whole time. Who knows if there are more of them or not, but this is something you can't ignore." she told them.

"Good job Spectre Minamoto, even it's not good news altogether. It brings insight to a lot of things." Tevos told her.

"Plus we reviewed the commander's performance as well. What do you rate him on the scale of being effective on the battlefield?" Valern asked him.

"He isn't scared to go up against anything and leads an effective command. He knows when to take advice and also knows combat really well. Between the choices he makes, that you might not approve. He knows what he is doing. Even if I was there or not, I would give him actual S rank performance." she told them as they nodded.

"We don't want this whole Reaper thing blowing out, but we are handing over the beacon found on Eden Prime to you. We can't learn a thing from it, from what our scientist are telling us. All sensitive data related to the Protheans must be held by you. Tevos explained as the link was cut off. Yoko got up from her seat as she walked to her bedroom to rest for tonight. Her company will hit the ground working on Feros.


	19. Bring down the Sky

It took some time to get everything underway for Feros. We left in a month and having Lizbeth and Juliana overseeing the operations'. The Prothean artifacts were buried under the rubble and around the Thorian's lair. ExoGeni didn't do a thing about actually cleaning up the mess at all on Feros. It was the main showcase to the galaxy who once thought it was picked cleaned. We visited on a plant called Quana for intact Prothean mining station.

Claiming it as a study ground for my company and invested in actually archeology digs now as well on Eden prime as well. Feros got a lot of media attention as well with people help building the space elevator, revamping the buildings to do it. The first elevator was schedule to be done by next month. It will help increase the speed of its development. Then the fact the multitude of artifacts attracted the Galaxy again. The Thorian was a subject I could not touch, but I knew I couldn't let it fall in the wrong hands.

We end up destroying it seeing it was said to be too much of a task to handle. I wanted to know about more of the colonists' health so we did some medical scans on them. We managed to get pure samples and noted there might be of these plants on the planet possibly. It showed the spores' were embedded in nervous system and skin. It will take some time to figure out what would happen to their health in the future.

The Geth ship was being delivered to Eden Prime as well to be studied by the teams when it gets there. Liara and Tali wanted to see the artifacts and the ship just to be turned down. Then to find out ExoGeni blamed that branch of Feros was corrupted by Ethan Jeong. They managed to save themselves for the fall back and then have some mysterious backers to help their company. They tried to offer help and rebuilding Feros and I had Sarah give a conference.

It's still ExoGeni and the fact is the colonists don't trust even people from the main branch still. To give five years without any changes to the colony and placing them on buildings like that was their call. Then people wanted to start backing me up and then people asking about the defense against the Geth during the press conference. Then ask for the company president to show up and try to tell them why the president doesn't give their support to Alliance. I think her name was Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, she was kicked her out of the conference for accusations' with no basis.

The fact the conference was based on fact, not conjecture was the real fact she was kicked out. Stating we offer alternatives to technology instead of mass relay tech. It's not our problem that no one can't change polices. Several people back in the Alliance trying to get me to make a quick resolution. Business deals are a no go because you're all too political and never focused on defense was our claim. On top of that they never even cared about the other colony and not even Eden Prime itself. It sent the representatives' into frenzy as the people on Earth and other colonies wanted to know do they even care.

We were taking a ride to the Citadel to talk to a friend of my father. He was in first contact as well and in my father's platoon. His name was Zaeed Massani and he was the one that showed me how to use an assault rifle named Jessie. He made himself a name as a big time mercenary taking on suicidal tasks. He wanted to meet me again after all these years at Chora's Den of all places. But the reputation of mercenary raises flags in C-Sec.

Kasumi and Keiji have some heist on Thessia that requires me to do. It left me a bit confused, but I know it's something big to get me into this as well. I was hoping to head to Rannoch to see what the Geth are doing. So it would be a routine mission… routine yeah right.

…

Hyaku Shiki landed in the dock 117 as Kasumi were getting ready probably for some little run into their client on the Citadel. They already taken off and Kal caught an infection back on Feros. It was taken time for him to get over it, because the acid those creepers' was really bad. Yoko got dressed wearing skin tight blue zero suit underneath her clothes. She wore white robe covering most of her body with light blue sash. She carried her sword on her back with a shield as well with her the beam saber. She carried her beam spray gun as and her SMG. You can't be too careful even walking on the Citadel there are dangerous spots. Like Chora's Den for example, the fact she was coming back to it after people were massacred from a raid itself.

She took her first steps out of her ship as she covered head using her hood. She walked out on the ward in frowned to see the war dog was here. She walked up going to the elevator stepping in front of the man dress in his dress blues.

"RearAdmiralMikhailovich, I didn't you all of the people to show up again…" Yoko muttered in disgust.

"I can see that you haven't forgotten me then… I just made inspection on the new prototype ship the Normandy a few days ago. The one _you _developed, Commander Shepard spent his time defending. I was not impressed at all, but it's there project, but I came on behalf of the Alliance." He told her as she looked at her tact-pad clock, giving him the go to explain.

"I saw from Commander Shepard's report you caught a Geth ship intact with everything there, even all the Geth there as well and learn a great deal about them. I came here to talk to you about the defense with the Geth. Humanity can't win battles without a defense against them. We will be sitting ducks to their weapons and even our ships." he told them.

"The same person that thinks frontal attacks work on enemy is actually thinking about tactics and defense. My you have a changed quite a bit." Yoko joked as she composed herself. "I told them the conditions of this defense plan, but I'm not going to drop my standards for the failure technology you use." she told them.

"What you propose is to change up policies that will cost us money and helping soldiers' and our ships' as well. Do you know how hard to repurpose our whole fleet? Your standards are far too high to do and despite your success it's easier for mass relay approach." he countered.

"It's true Admiral, but we done away with most of the relay tech already and making it far too expensive for me. Money doesn't satisfy me and I'm not greedy at all Admiral Mikhailovich. I do care for the people running out on the field, but I'm not handing sub-standard crap to them. Let alone give handouts for the rest of the galaxy. You seen what the locust gun you created did, it killed two presidents' because you all couldn't handle gun control. I seen the problems the Alliance has and I'm not making them." Yoko countered as it caught him off guard.

"I seen the Normandy and things placed into it, it was bad investment. The frigate itself it's not stealth technology based. The importance of it it's not too been seen. It could only hold up to three hours undetected, but it proves its usefulness to pass through thermal detection. It also doesn't have shutters to protect them. They want to improve the Normandy as it goes and it shows me they can't keep up with a plan. Giving cheap tanks like the Mako to the ship was another problem I saw. I designed the tank myself and saw substandard parts used on it. Constant maintenance done as well with the core, it cost even more to help maintain such a thing. So don't run a bunch of this crap in my face. The Alliance never cared for the colonies they helped created and just left them, even preventing me to actually make defense for Eden Prime." Yoko stated as it made it uncomfortable now.

"Now you see my point in all of this and then the fact the Alliance didn't even bother coming over to Feros as well. The Blitz is another example of bad policies and then the revenge mission on Torfan. I did not sign up as a solider for political meaning, I remembered back before we even got into the galactic community. People cared about lives than their image and that's what I joined for. I saved many lives even undercover and then find out it's a political machine. I remember what color my blood is and the fact I'm human unlike you. It's everyone else out there claiming their human is wrong. Look around and see that you can't claim your own technology is human. It was made from a dead alien race that learned it from another dead race. So in the end I don't support the bullshit everyone wants because I have pride in the things I create. So the question here is for you. Can you say I'm a solider?" she asked him bluntly.

"I'm…." he was about to begin.

"No you're not, you came here for a political means of trying to help the Alliance look good." she stated as he shut up now.

"I see your point then Dr. Minamoto, you strive for excellence, duty, and honor. You made me rethink my career and how I look at the Alliance. The paper you wrote was correct after all, we are not separating ourselves from the rest of the galactic community. To be unique and one of kind race, and we lowered our standards to appease people. You know what you did make a good soldier, you made me remind myself what it means to be a soldier. The report to the Alliance will reflect who you are. I hope people can see the reasoning behind your thinking. I seen your work has helped many people and we hope that the people of Feros recover." he told her as he saluted and then walked away. She looked to see the man walk away as she sighed.

"Well he seemed to listen to my point of view, so it's not that bad." she said as her tact-pad beeped.

"Well the fact you may have dissuaded him doesn't mean Udina won't leave you alone. He wants to see in you in his office ASAP, and he is not happy." Hope stated as Yoko nodded.

"Clarify for me for he thinks I should have done." Yoko asked her.

"The usual kissing ass procedures', about ExoGeni not helping with Feros anymore, plus the fact you aren't helping humanity have a defense against Geth." Hope joked as she laughed.

"It sounds like what he would say, but I will keep you posted on new information. Just make sure Kal'Reeger stays in bed." Yoko told her.

"I'm already ahead of you; I made sure to lock him in his room. Making sure he has the proper things to keep him entertained. I know that you want him ready to go into Geth space." she told her as she took a walk on the elevator as it took her down into C-Sec.

…

The elevator took a while to reach the bottom of the shaft. She walked out into giant C-Sec ward and frowned.

"On top of that man being here it's this woman…" Yoko grumbled as she walked forward hoping she would leave her alone only to block her path with that camera of hers.

"Dr. Minamoto, can I have a word with you!" she shouted as Yoko tired passing her to see a crowd was almost forming.

"I'm busy and I don't want to talk to you of all people." Yoko stated.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but people would like to hear an overdue story Dr. Minamoto. My name is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani from Westerlund news. You have avoided the press for so many years' yet no words at all to tell your side of the story." she told her as she lowered her hood.

"You no doubt know, I can sue you for slandering my good name…" Yoko threatened.

"It's just one interview to give the face of Nexus Corporation president." she told her as she activated her camera as Yoko stood there properly holding her sword in front.

"Over the past five years a rising company was made on Eden Prime a garden world. The representative always spoke at meetings and gatherings. The president of Nexus Corporation Doctor Yoko Minamoto never spoke formally at any event. An ex-Alliance solider with black ops talent striking it big in the galaxy, gaining respect in people and fear of other companies." she spoke. "What are your feelings on being the president of Nexus Corporation?" she asked Yoko.

"Being a company president I choose things that better people lives rather than look for money. The reason why we done so well, the fact we offer reliability and results first. I never charge the person until they are satisfied with the results. Mostly due to other companies asking upfront for money at outrageous prices, we give alternatives to their solutions so they can make their money go farther. Giving the respect they deserve to help better their race as well." Yoko explained as she seemed to change Khalisah's mood.

"As president and stationed on Eden Prime, you still fought around the galaxy. You even fought on Eden Prime along with Commander Shepard that has been promoted to a Spectre. Plus you're fought with him to liberate Feros from the Geth. Even taking over responsibility to help the colony of Feros grow again right, but a lingering question has been made. You claim to help others and species, but don't help humanity. Confernces about defense against the Geth has been brought up now. Nexus Corporation has seized every Geth related thing. Even seizing a ship with Geth related materials that can help the Alliance plans to help them." Khalisah told them.

"What do you expect after hearing our company offers alternatives to the solution, if the Alliance can't clean up its act with their weapons' from being stolen or misused? I don't want to be blamed for presidents' end up dying. I care what happens to my products and where they go. I don't let people who don't understand my tech wield it. It's like giving guns to babies and it turns out to be a tragedy. Like the fact ExoGeni abused their title of _helping _the colonists. The colony was in shambles and no progress was made in _five _years." Yoko stated as she kept her posture.

"Does this have to deal with the fall out with the Alliance, the incident on Torfan that named you the infamous massacre princess or Benihime if you prefer? You slaughtered a whole unit off for protecting Batarians who helped attack Elysium." Khalisah stated as she was unnerved.

"I don't kill unarmed people of any kind not like some animal, I more honor and dignity than that. Three-fourths of the unit was dead due to the fact of a revenge move. Where the fact the people who joined came from the same from Elysium. I asked them to stand down, but they had revenge in mind. I wanted to place them up for war crimes and show that we didn't have to fear them. Yet they did not listen and they proceed trying to kill me. The animals what they said were all defenseless and cuffed. I came to help them out and I get almost a bullet to my face, then the fact trying to cover it up by giving those men medals. So yes, I left the Alliance for that reason, but I don't do mass relay tech for my company Mrs. al-Jilani." she stated.

"Then the people you employ are a concern for humanity as well. You hired Quarians known as thieves and beggars to galactic community that made the Geth that attacked Eden prime. The people of Eden Prime must hate them for what they done." Al-Jilani told Yoko.

"No they do not and do call them thieves and beggars again. They are my friends and helped me start up my company. I don't like your racist remarks against them. Yes their ancestors made the Geth, but I don't punish the children for such a thing. They shown they are more than that seeing they helped Eden Prime growth. They shown they are more capable with ship technology and amongst other things. Superstitious titles of the extranet are wrong, they suffered enough and had billions that died from the Geth war. It left seventeen million of their people left. I'm sorry for the hundreds that died against the Geth so far and they are sorry to. They want to make sure that it won't happen to humanity as well. So they are helping make an actual defense against them. So don't ever say such a thing to me again about that." Yoko stated angrily.

"Since we are talking about the defense against the Geth now, when does humanity expect to see such a thing? It been months since the attack and you boast your technology are superior." al-Jilani told her.

"The problem is the fact they can't transition over to none mass relay tech. I want a guarantee my weapons and armor don't go to mercenaries and Batarians out in the Terminus system. Not to use against our people and hurt them, what happens if someone you know died from weapon? You will try to say it was your fault for making these weapons. The plan and defense are there, but no moving an inch to make it happen. I don't hand out cheap things or substitutes to soldiers'. I use to be one myself and I know it's a dangerous job. I care for people on both of the conflict." she told them.

"But you're stalling to gain more support for your technology and trying to make people use them. Its' true you are a Xenophobe underneath that exterior hating the use of alien technology?" she told Yoko.

"No as I scientist I was asked to invent to help improve lives, mass relay tech is just copying things that's already done. I wouldn't hire Salarians and Quarians to work with me. It's the people's choice of choosing such a thing. I never do things to force people to use such technology. The people of Eden prime wanted a change and Feros wanted one as well. I want to develop something unique and wonderful. I don't have to explain my motives, but everyone going against the flow was once laughed at one time. It just takes time to let people see why they would do such a thing." she told her.

"There has been talk that you were a Spectre candidate as well is that true?" she asked Yoko.

"I don't know what you're really talking about me a Spectre… that seems outrageous seeing Commander Shepard barely got through the door. I was a candidate at one point in time, but that's not relevant to my title." she told her as the interview was over.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Minamoto." she said as she frowned not even getting an upper hand at all. She left turning around as she placed her hood over her face. Yoko left into a nearby air car and sped off getting away from the crowd before it built up. It sped off towards the Embassy to make an appointment with Udina.

"I bet your ticked off, someone told your little secrets you had in the Alliance and the fact you're the president of all things. I isolated a name who released the information ambassador Udina. Ina message he sent to a friend was tired of you meddling in his affairs. Isn't that sweet he wants your beautiful face shown on camera. I will keep posted on outcome of the press and the peoples' reactions." Hope stated as Yoko frowned as she drove off towards the Embassy.

…

It took her a good ten minutes to make it to the Presidium as she marched up the stairs angrily. The Asari secretary knew this wasn't going to be good at all. She walked past her without saying anything at all, heading towards the human embassy.

Yoko walked up pressing the button as she walked in to see Captain Anderson there with Udina sitting down.

"You set me and sent that woman on purpose to come to a secure dock I had set up." Yoko stated angrily as he tried to play innocent.

"I don't what you're talking about?" Udina told her as she sent information to their Omni-tool.

"You were getting tired of me meddling in Shepard's business against Saren, but mostly your career has been jeopardized. The fact ExoGeni complained to you and wanted me to look bad on the news. I'm stupid to know you set me up with that woman. Telling Alliance secrets and things that were supposed to be sealed, tell me now why I shouldn't cut you're off your arm." she told him as Anderson backed away from the issue now.

"You ruined the expansion of human colonies like Feros, ExoGeni took a huge hit from the evidence you found. Sooner or later the information would have circulated, besides I'm not the Alliance and I don't have to keep such a promise." he said as she took out her sword as he looked shocked.

"You help represent them and humanity; it makes you just as apart as them. So which arm do you want to keep." she stated.

"You can't be serious; I thought you are far past such a thing!" he shouted.

"I'm far past patience for you bad mouthing me. Those people were used and abused as test subjects and then you throw petty vengeance at me!" she told them as she walked forward. "They had ties to Cerberus the people responsible killing Admiral Kahoku of all people and god knows what else. They deserve more than that a slap on the hand. So I'm taking my petty vengeance out on you Udina. I have Spectre status and the fact you almost blew my cover. I can kill you on the spot." she said as she took out her SMG now.

"Hey calm down, you can't vent your anger on him. Politicians' always do this sort of thing." Anderson tried reassuring him as she looked at him.

"This man is liar and he sold out a secret suppose to be kept a secret. He is always didn't like me and the fact is you don't give a damn about anyone except you. It's clearly he wants to push his career forward. He thinks he can step on me; the answer is hell no to his solution. No apology will help at all now Udina." Yoko stated.

"You're this serious, it's just a little information about you… if you did well in the press there's no harm in it." Udina pleaded.

"My reputation as a person is brought into character and that you never think such a thing. It's important to me and all care in are your friends and so called humanity isn't hurt. Money doesn't mean such a thing to me, my pride, reputation, honor, and my duty." she looked at him coldly as she lifted him off the ground using her biotics. He floated to her as she put her weapons up. She gripped his throat staring at him.

"Get ready to have your world rocked, every friend you have and sponsor. I will make them disappear and hit hard times' if the press thinks otherwise. Next time you do something behind my back or say something. I will make the reality come of you working one arm less." she said as she threw him to the ground. He scrambles breathing as he tried getting up.

"Is that pretty clear now ambassador Udina I'm not here to play games with anyone? If they done wrong they are going down. It's simple and the fact is I don't care what you feel should have happened. What will happen to you well I might kill you next time? Don't push my buttons ever again." Yoko stated as he nodded.

"I want an answer Udina, not just a nod of your head." She stated.

"I will not speak a word behind your back or go back on the deal again." he stated.

"Good and realize this, I don't care about your political game. You may control Shepard and how he acts, but you can't control me. That's what you fear the most and I will put you out once and for good. If Shepard's has a problem with you in the future, I hope he gives me the call to deal with you personally. Good day Ambassador and I hope you will heed my words." she told him as she left.

"I told you shouldn't have done such a thing Udina. Just hope you don't do something stupid like that again." Anderson told him.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind…" he said as he coughed. He got back to his sit grabbing water.

…

Chora's Den it seemed to improve since Fist died, but not much.

Yoko walked into the bar as she sat down in a seat. She waited for Zaeed to come for once as she saw a man with scarred up armor sitting down. He had right cybernetic eye that didn't work and scarred face. He had grey hair as he turned to look at her.

"Little princess finally shows up, it's been years since I last saw you. I remember teaching you how to wield an assault rifle for fun. Then turn around to see you gunned down a Turian scouts with old Jessie." Zaeed laughed as Yoko smiled.

"It's good to see you too old man… what happen to your face and your eye." she asked him as he pointed.

"This well shit happens, I thought I can depend on a man like your father and Stark, Yet he turns his back on you the moment you disagree." he said as he rung up something up to drink. "I have been running up a mercenary thing ever since I left the Alliance." he said as he took a drink

"I noticed and heard quite a few times, where taken impossible missions and end surviving them. So why call me out of the blue for something." she asked him.

"I was thinking of retiring and sitting down for good after I do some things. I was considering places to retire and found out Eden Prime got a remodel look from its usual farm life." he said.

"So you want to retire there and since I own colonial rights to the colony. You want me to set you up with a prime spot. I can handle it for free you know." she told him as he laughed.

"Your father has always been good to me along with Stark. Now you of all things, turn a dream into actuality. Should have seen the news, you told that woman to fuck off on camera. She looked like a racist almost on her own news show. All these people coming up saying all these good things about you, hell you like a saint to the galaxy. I agree with you the whole way, Batarians grabbing the stuff you make causes even more of a problem. If we placed them on them on trail it would make us look damn good. The Alliance was never this political when I was there back in first contact. It goes to show you, kissing ass is something you never want to do." he said as Yoko laughed.

"True, but I had enough of politics. I end up threatening the ambassador if he ever does that again to me. I was going to teach him a lesson." she told him.

"I never like the man as well; he always talks about this and that for humanity. He just wants to further his career." Zaeed told her as he took a drink. "I heard you were running around shooting things up in the galaxy still. Since you are helping me with my retirement, I can tag along for the ride." Zaeed told her.

"Really, we plan on heading to dangerous sectors in the galaxy like Geth space and god knows where else." she told him.

"Never been out there in that sector before, I know every ship that went out there doesn't make it back. Well I might as well get ready then." he said.

"Well we head to Eden Prime and pick you out a great spot then first." Yoko told him as he patted her head.

"You always were a little angel to most people, where is your ship located." Zaeed asked her.

"Dock 117, but I can't have you running around with an eye that doesn't work. I can flash clone one for you. I hate seeing you in this condition." she told him.

"Giving me an actual real fucking eye." he said as he touched it. "Well that's on you then, but I like the idea I can actually see again. I see you at your ship then, I have to tie up some matters on the Citadel." Zaeed told her as she nodded. He left her alone as her tact-pad glowed sending messages in.

"Ever since that little interview Yoko it seems like you have more clients asking for your services. I cleared Zaeed for entry on the ship, but Kasumi and Keiji would like to meet you in Flux. Their client wants to do something big and they need your help for this." Hope told her.

"I hope it's not something that gets me hurt in the end." Yoko muttered as she took off heading to flux.

…

Yoko arrived at flux in a good half hour due to traffic as she walked in to see Kasumi in here usual seat in Flux as Keiji was there. She walked up to the table sitting down as they already have chocolate milkshake ready for her. She knew they were going to ask something big from her.

"I heard from Hope you picked up a top mercenary on our merry little ride." Kasumi said cheerily.

"Plus the fact you made this woman from Westerlund news look like a fool. Where people she called and interviewed stood up for you along the way. But we will be running two missions on the planet called Thessia. The Asari home world of course and we need your help." Keiji asked.

"Help much do you actually need?" Yoko asked her.

"We need you to dress up and bring ten million credits with you…" Kasumi told her as she looked at them.

"What kind of mission is this again?" Yoko asked.

"Well we can't say in public about them, but we need you to join a game of Skyllian- Five poker with ten top players in the galaxy playing there on Thessia. We got you in as the tenth player and forcing you to do the online matches was a good way of passing the time." Kasumi told her as she looked confused.

"I thought it was just a game you were introducing me into…" Yoko asked her.

"Yeah after we seen the fact we can't play a lick of it. Kasumi's bright idea was to introduce you to the online version of it. Saying you're really good at games and numbers so we put you in the online version. It turns out that you won the tenth spot in the whole thing." Keiji told her.

"What do you guys need from a poker tournament of all things?" Yoko asked her.

"Well the Asari have the most money in the universe. Plus they have something our client has; we can explain more of it in one month or so. So you have time to practice and then get your ninja skills going." Kasumi giggled.

"By dressing up, you mean I look like those stupid hookers… no way Kasumi." Yoko complained.

"You have the money to buy a classy dress, but I will work around finding you something to wear." Kasumi told her as she nodded.

"You guys ask a lot of me to go to Thessia of all things and I know something bad will happen." Yoko told them.

"Look on the bright side, the things we encounter on our jobs. You can pick it up for yourself, but we need you to win the tournament and keep everyone distracted. That's about it and seeing your status, it will be an easy thing to do." Kasumi told her as Yoko eyed her cousin. Underneath the smiling, she always knew how to get into some type of trouble.

"We will head out tomorrow then; we are headed into Geth space soon. So enjoy yourselves for now and hopefully we don't get something crazy in the near future." Yoko told them, but they knew in this galaxy. There was always something new and troubling.

…

The team set out again back into space, Kal'Reeger was getting better and moving around. They were heading to the Exodus cluster as Hope picked up something.

"I picked up a distress call in Asgard System and it's not a joke. This is a serious matter, you should listen to this." She told them as she began to play.

"_This is Engineer Kate Bowman_ _of mining asteroid X-57 orbiting Terra Nova, extremists have hijacked our facilities and are activating the fusion torches – they want to crash the meteor into the planet's surface! We're going to die! Please if anyone can hear this, send help, they haven't found us yet_, _but I don't know how long we can stay hidden I..."_ The playback dissolved into ambient radio static.

"Run the numbers Hope on what happens if an asteroid smack into Terra Nova please." Yoko asked her just to see her cross her arms.

"I think even you know what happens here. Asteroid X57 is big enough to help kill a planet off and aftershock won't be pretty." she told them as Zaeed listened up.

"You got to be damn kidding me, who god damn mine who will pull such a thing." Keiji muttered.

"It's damn Batarians!" Zaeed shouted angrily.

"What makes you think it's them Scarface?" Kasumi asked him.

"Who else would take over an asteroid and want knock it into a planet? I saw mercenaries of all kinds, but there not too smart to pull it off. It can only be them and I want to be on this mission personally." he stated as Hope hummed for a bit.

"Probability of Batarians actually doing it is 100% and with no doubt it might be Balak or Elanos Halitat on that rock." Hope stated.

"Aren't they two terrorists' that helped attacked Elysium?" Keiji asked her as she nodded.

"Before everything went down on Torfan, I manage to extract only that information. I finally get time to actually catch this bastard if he is on the rock. Kal'Reeger you're still sick and I don't want you suit to be punctured in space. Zaeed, Keiji, and Kasumi you will be with me on this one. I can't trust Batarians to play fair. They may have hostages if all else fail." Yoko told them.

"I can see is more than personal now, even Keiji has a bad history with them as well." Kasumi told them.

"It's hard to just sit out like this, but it's your call." Kal told her.

"I'm trying to bring you to your home world Kal. I want you to be at least healthy to run around if we do get the chance." Yoko told him as he nodded.

…

As everyone was getting ready for the drop, Kasumi was forced to put on an actual hard suit. A special N7 infiltrator suit using the same specs suit. Yoko suited up in her armor carrying same weapon layout she carried on Feros. They got up in the tank getting prepared for a drop.

"Listen up guys, we've got radicals on asteroid X-57, they've taken hostages so I want discretion and Kasumi you will be the ace in the hole for this mission. We take the ring leader down and I don't want him dead. I want him brought in for war crimes." Yoko explained as they nodded.

"It looks like my skills are demand now." Kasumi hummed happily as she sat on the sensor station as Zaeed sat in the gunner's seat. Keiji sat in the back next to Kasumi.

"Yoko," came Kal's distinctive voice over her helmet radio, "We've got a visual on Terra Nova and the target, but..."

"What is it?"

"Well, see for yourself" Joker beamed a holographic video feed to the land master's dashboard as Yoko turned on the engine and rolled the heavy vehicle onto the infiltration channel. Humanity's first extra-solar colony shone like an emerald and sapphire jewel against the backdrop of space, a gargantuan carbonaceous boulder blotted the upper hemisphere, already aglow with orange light as it began to be pulled into the stratosphere.

"ETA to impact with Terra Nova?" She asked.

"Hope ran the numbers and said 22 kilometers rock, it will take four hours, you need to get those torches shut down Yoko, oh and uh, some of Terra Nova's military officials want to talk to you, we're not running silent so they picked us up from the planet below, they're on the horn now."

"Patch them through Kal," she ordered as she activated all systems on the land master's and leaned back to make sure Garrus was settled in, he gave the a-okay signal and she gave a thumbs up in return.

"_Hyaku Shiki, this is Major Patterson of Alliance colonial logistics based at the capital city of Scott, do you require assistance with the assault?"_

"Negative Major, your people will just get in the way, don't bother with evacuation either, if we will have this torches down before it even reach the atmosphere.

"_Who am I speaking to ma'am, if I may ask?" _

"Doctor Minamoto, ex-Alliance black ops, I done these types of situations before Major. I won't let it drop on Terra Nova." she told them.

"Ten seconds till the drop," informed Kal, all. Hyaku Shiki hangar door rumbled open, solar wind whipped through the cargo bay, Yoko put her foot down and the tank accelerated forward, shooting out from the vessel's underbelly and plummeting towards the asteroid's surface.

The jet boosters flared into life, slowing the tank to a reasonable velocity as it hurtled downwards for two hundred meters'; as the boosters cut off as it landed forward smoothly. The land master landed in a deep-wide gulley. Kasumi looked at the map to see Hope's first target spot.

The large fabricated building seemed to protrude from the very rock face as they sped across an empty plain. It drove outside up to the building as Zaeed was gunning down the turrets placed outside.

"These turrets aren't Alliance made…" Keiji told them as to see their destruction as they got close to the building now.

Parking outside, the four swung out of the rover and continued on foot, Yoko was on-point, with Zaeed and Keiji flanking and Kasumi acting as the rear-guard. Stopping by the main doors, she signaled for the team to halt while she performed some penetrating scans. The terrorists were humanoids with bulbous heads and stocky forms, they had Varren tearing into a deceased engineer and feasting on the flesh: Yoko tapped her visor with her pinky and index fingers twice for her companion's benefit four eyes Batarians.

"God damn Batarians, they always do something to us!" Zaeed cursed.

"I don't god is the right term to ever be with Batarians. They believe reincarnation and souls leaving through the eyes." Keiji told him.

"Kasumi you're up now, we need a flash bang." Yoko told her.

"That's a simple request." She said cheerily as she hacked door as it opened she threw flash bang in there as they heard screams.

"Move in!" Yoko shouted as the group moved forward as Zaeed threw a grenade into a group of Varren in the back near a gas tank. It exploded killing three varren and two Batarians with ease. Yoko took her DMR planting four shouts into the head of the Batarian sitting down. Keiji and Kasumi unloaded their SMG's on one killing him instantly. Yoko focused her left as she glowed with a blue aura she saw the last batarian kneel over in pain. He looked up in fear and pain as she had a knife in her hand. She grabbed knocked him into the wall knocking his guns away.

"I won't say this again and you don't answer me you will die either way. It depends on how much pain you will bear before you die." she said as he looked in arrogance as she stabbed his arm and rip down spilling blood. He screamed as she he saw no blood on the white armor. It was a surgical cut that made his arm useless. As he breathed in and out as he nodded.

"Balak will kill..." he said as she slit his throat and let his body fall to the ground.

"The one that helped attacked Elysium is here, so today is lucky day. Can I stop on this bastard at least once? I know we need him alive just to show these bastards we mean business." Zaeed told as she shrugged not caring.

"He deserves more than an ass whooping, he will get the death penalty. I know the Alliance likes a political show, but I need one thing before I turn him in." Yoko told them as Keiji checking the dead bodies for supplies.

"You want to ask about the Leviathan of Dis?" Keiji asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah that's right twenty years ago it went missing and it's a reaper. He portably won't tell us about it, but to each his own. Let's get this fusion torch down so it can buy us some time to get to the other two torches." Yoko told them as they now worked their way to fusion torch as they went upstairs to a room. They found the fusion torches had bombs around the console itself.

"Let me handle this one." Keiji told them as it hacked into and disarmed the bombs. Kasumi hacked into the fusion torch system shutting down the plant. The radio came online now.

"_I think that torch is offline. Was that you? Can you hear me?" _a woman's voice was heard on the console now.

"Yes and how are you?" Yoko asked the woman.

"_My name is Kate Bowman I'm an engineer. I was part of a team assigned to bring the asteroid to Terra Nova. We were attacked yesterday by Batarian extremists I been hiding ever since they arrived. I think they know the torch went out." _Kate told them.

"I know what's at stake if we don't stop this rock a planet will die along with millions of people. So do me a favor no heroics and no contacting me again. You will get yourself killed along with other people." Yoko explained.

"_But I want to help." _she said as she sighed. "_I understood I won't contact you again… I got to go." _she said in a hurry as it contact was cut off.

"She would get herself killed if she broadcasted again. She is operating on open channel that even they would have noticed what console it would come from if she did it again." Keiji told them.

"Well good call then Yoko-chan, I never stopped an asteroid before. It's like the old 21st movie… it was Armageddon right." Kasumi told them.

"Was that when everyone died trying to stop the asteroid?" Zaeed told them as Yoko nodded.

"We don't that situation, but we need to hurry." Yoko told them as they filed towards the exit, only for a middle-aged, grey-bearded Human engineer in a basic hard suit to leap around the corner and fire a pistol right into Yoko chest. She already raised her shield to cover her and the man dropped the gun as if it had burned him.

"Oh God, I didn't mean to, are you hurt?" He asked frantically as Zaeed, Kasumi and Keiji lowered their own weapons warily, Yoko held up a hand placating it was no problem.

"I used my physical shield and it takes a lot of damage before it even touches me. I even got hit by with rocket with no shielding. I'm Doctor Yoko Minamoto Nexus Corporation president, ex-Alliance black ops, and who are you." Yoko asked the man. The man looked flabbergasted as he realized he was meeting the woman whose company had been shouted over every Human news channel for the past the past five years.

"Atwell, Simon Atwell, I'm the Chief Engineer on this rock. Listen, we don't have much time; there are four million people down there Dr. Minamoto. My family - they live in Aronas, my kids and grand kids. It's a nice community, good schools..." He trailed off in increasing despair.

"I'm well aware if this rock hits no one will live and the planet will die off. This rock is bigger than rock that killed the dinosaurs off Mr. Atwell. We neutralized the terrorists' here and any Intel you can tell me would be appreciated." Yoko told him.

"Well the Batarians landed at the main facility and sent out teams to each torch. I think the man in charge was called Balak. They didn't seem too happy he was in charge. You should know that we were set up to excavate a good portion of the asteroid with thermal hydride blasting caps. It's practically a mine field surrounding the second torch, that tank of yours will set them off so you'll have to go in on foot. Even then if you get too close they'll go off regardless, be careful."

"Noted, can they be disabled remotely?"

"I'm afraid not, the termination controls are within the blast zone, right outside the building."

"That's just great," deadpanned Zaeed, "We got to worry about damn mine fields blowing off our leg. Then the fact we are space your leg will freeze as well." the old man cursed as Yoko shrugged as her boosters on the back came out.

"I have atmospheric flight boosters in the bottom of my feet and my back. So I really don't need to stick to the ground so we have no problem." she told them as it closed as she turned to Atwell.

"I suggest you find somewhere to hide in case those Batarians come back.'

"Yeah, I should make myself scarce. Oh, the main facility, I had a team working there, they're probably all dead if you can look for them I would greatly appreciate it." as she looked at her scanner.

"Where that stationed at?" she asked him.

"In the outside perimeter." he told her as she showed him the scans that were thermal.

"I'm afraid all of them are dead, but Kate Bowman is alive, we just talked to her." Yoko told him.

"Katie's alive? She's one of my best people; I hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

"I told her not to contact me again, because they will ask who's shutting them down. But we need to hurry and shut down the other torches." Yoko told as he nodded letting them go out the door.

…

It took some time to get to next torch as they saw yellow pylon's telling them the area was littered with them. They were parked on the hill above the torch. The two men, two woman team all peeked over the rise overlooking the blasting cap zone; there were sentries all over the front of the facility, ready for anyone foolish enough to cross. Yoko handed her DMR to Zaeed with ammo and Keiji her beam rifle.

"I will go first." she told them as she jumped letting her boosters fly her through the air. She took out her beam spray pistol as she went above. Zaeed pointed the rifle down as the men.

"So which bastard gets to go first?" he murmured seeing two Batarians with rocket launchers.

"You see what I'm seeing." he said.

"Affirmative, I see the first targets" Keiji told them as they lined up their shots as Kasumi overloaded one of their shield as they shot killing two of them. Yoko landed with a thud behind one pulling out her beam saber. It lit up as he turned just to get split down the middle as the batarians turned in confusion. To have someone come from overhead as they were being fired up on from up the hill above. Yoko caused a biotic shockwave knocking them into the mine field.

They Batarians looked in fear as they looked around to see they were in the blast zone. She placed her beam saber up as she pointed her gun at them. One moved out the way as mine went off blasting his leg off killing them. She took out aim shooting them all down with the group. It only took a few moments to gun them down as she made way to the blasting cap console. She deactivated it as she waved them down.

""It' clear, I deactivated." she told them as they drove down in the land master to her position. They got out of the tank and threw her weapons to her. She reloaded her DMR quickly; she picked up the rocket launchers throwing them into the tank itself along with the other weapons. She let Hope hack their Omni-tools to transfer credits into her separate account. Batarians always had a lot of credits on them, no matter what they did.

The team entered the building this time to clear out the building. Yoko hacked into the room to see the security camera and saw three drones and three engineers up top and six troopers on bottom as she opened the door as they executed same door procedure throwing the flash bang in. Yoko waved her tat-pad to one turret as it turned firing on the engineers up top. Kasumi and Keiji overloaded the last two as Zaeed shot them both down.

Yoko waved both her arms making a black hole in the room picking three of them up as Zaeed smirk throwing three incendiary grenades into them causing them to scream profusely. Keiji sabotaged a fire extinguisher blinding one.

The Batarian looked up to see him point blank unloaded on his head. Kasumi appeared behind one of them uncloaked knocking the gun of out his and unloaded into his body. The last trooper was shot by four precession shots by Yoko's DMR as Zaeed ran to the back room of the building.

"Knock-knock bastards," he shouted as he smeared one against the wall with a concussive shot from his assault rifle, shattering one's ribcage, and then turn shooting up the last one. He walked out the room thinking about letting the last one suffer. He turned around shooting him in his head making a fifth eye.

"I'm not giving you satisfaction of praying to your god." he said as he walked out the room angrily. They took their time picking up some things and headed up to second torch and disabled it and made sure no picked up on her end until they heard a radio turn on.

"Who are you?" it asked as Yoko turned to them as they shrugged.

"Are you Balak?" Yoko asked.

"_So someone knows my name you must be Alliance soldiers_." he said venomously.

"Not quite, but the name is Yoko Minamoto." she told him.

"_The crazy genocide bitch is here_…" he said.

"Well it seems you know who I am, but no one calls me a bitch without paying the price." she told him.

"_Good luck then._" he said he cut of the radio as Yoko turned.

"I'm going to beat hell out of him first before turning him into the Alliance." she murmured.

"I get first crack at breaking one his ribs." Zaeed joked.

…

Balak Fuk'hed, Major Domo of Elanos Haliat spun on his own second in command, a reputed slaver called Charn after figuring out who was behind this.

"Deal with this mass murdering bitch and deal with it, have the men prep my ship and ready some of the Grizzly's outside the main facility, there's only one team out there for fuck's sake!"

The single team in question had already begun to breach the third and final fusion plant; it was not even a fair fight at all. They thought they were ready, but ready for trained specialists storming the room and hitting them with biotics behind cover. Let along sneak attack from within. As the four manage to get the last one done, they got a surprise was what happened after they had brought the last torch offline another twenty strong group was waiting for them but their leader yelled quickly:

"Stop, this doesn't have to end in violence!" Yoko sent her team to flank them while she stepped out into the open.

"Really, what do you suggest considering that you've butchered innocent people here today?"

"Look I'm just trying to get out of this alive lady, I didn't sign on for this crazy crusade of Balak's, neither did my boys, this was just going to be a quick slave grab and no more." Charn told her.

"So you want to leave alive eh. I'm a reasonable person and not hateful one. Tell your men to leave Balak to us and give the pass code to enter the building. I know its lock down tight and without a keycard you can't get in. But let's make this clear; don't ever show up on human space again. You got that, because I tagged you all and recorded your faces." she told him.

"Clear enough, here you can have the keycard for the offices." he said giving it to her. "This Balak's problem now and we are shutting it down." Charn told them as they left together. The team came out together.

"Why the hell did you let him go?" Zaeed asked her.

"It's because on a space asteroid you can't enter a building from the outside and you can't into it. The buildings here didn't have such a thing, but the offices do." Keiji told them.

"Don' worry I had Hope tag them and Hyaku Shiki disabled their engines. I wasn't going to let them get away as well. I'm not a fool Zaeed and let the Alliance ships get them." Yoko told him as he laughed.

"Your father would have done something just like that. We let you leave alive, but afterwards well that was not part of the deal." Zaeed laughed as the team walked off to head towards the offices.

…

It took some time to get to the third base; they didn't have to hurry since the torches were out.

"_Well Kal and I had an eventful moment we disabled their engines so they can't make a run to the relay. Soon as the Alliance ship comes in they will nab them up with ease. So you use the guise of them leaving alive to corner them. Smart plan, but I managed to hack into the security channels for you. They found the other engineers and they planted bombs in the facility. I would advise Kasumi to go in first and disarm them. I bet would be funny to see his bombs weren't working at all." _Hope reported as Yoko laughed.

"Thank you for the help Hope." Yoko told her.

"_You're welcome_." she told her.

"I never thought I would along with A.I let alone see Quarians working with one." Zaeed told her.

"Well I got permission from the council to make her. She isn't like other A.I.'s out there. We used a human brain and conjunction with data to make her." she told them as they made it to the last building. As they group all out of the tank and used the keycard to go inside the building. It was clean entry with no one to stop them

"Kasumi go dark for us and go in first. Hope marked the bombs on our HUD for us." Yoko asked her.

"I'm going now, give me some time to disarm them." she told them as Kasumi cloaked herself going in first. Letting Kasumi go in for at least five minutes as the radio turned on.

"This is not good." Kasumi told them as Yoko opened a feed with her tact-pad. "They aren't regular bombs they are nukes and three of them. Plus a demolition bomb in the engineer's room where they are kept." Kasumi told them.

"Can you disarm them?" Yoko asked her.

"It's doable, but getting into the engineers' room without them noticing that the door opening by itself would be hard to explain. Go in hard I already heave the first one already disarmed." she told them as they moved forward to see what happened in the offices.

Yoko and her team crossed the patch of ground, they saw the atrocities the Batarians had committed, the face plates of those working vacuum smashed in so that they died of oxygen loss, tortured and executed individuals, entering the breached building, more engineers who had been eaten alive by their war beasts.

"God damn it! They practically damned massacred everyone here." Zaeed cursed angrily. They walked in to see the numbers dropper leaving only fifteen men left.

"Let's get to work!" she shouted as she shot her beam rifle killing on rocket trooper already. The group started a shoot out with them as Yoko cast as singularity in the room catching the drones in it as she threw a warp into it making a biotic explosion turning them into scrap. They managed to clear the room with ease seeing the rest were simple troopers and engineers. They walked up seeing two batarians standing there with a huge Varren.

"You Humans, you're almost more trouble than your worth," Balak shouted!

"I'm just getting started, fight me face to face, coward," Yoko retorted flatly, holstering her pistol and polishing her palms in preparation for tearing him a new one.

"You've done well, but this is over. I'm leaving; if you try to stop me I'll kill your little helper and her friends." Balak pointed to the office, Yoko could see the terrified faces of Katie and three colleagues staring imploringly back, their lives hung in the balance. Yoko turned back to back to Balak.

"_I'm done with three of the bombs already and since they have their attention on you. I can get in undetected." _Kasumi told them on the radio.

"And you don't get to walk away from here Balak, not after what you've done."

"What I've done?" Said Balak in disbelief, "This is nothing to what Humanity has done to my species, we've been forced into exile. Forced to survive on what we can scrounge up!" Yoko interrupted him in mid-rant.

"Your kind legalizes slavery; we weren't going to see _eye to eye_ on many matters. Besides, do you expect me to believe you're actions are sanctioned by the Hegemony? Your government chose to leave, because you wanted to take away colonization rights to humanity. You attacked a major city of Salarian planet before we even came onto the scene. You annexed an Asari world on purpose and used force. Don't think you can talk me down with crap you're spouting.

"Enough! Did _you_ think that when you took our resources and colonized worlds that should have been ours that we would do nothing? I had no peaceful options Human, sometime you just have to tread on a few toes to get people's attention."

"Is that what Elysium was?" asked Yoko. "A way to get our attention, well you got it, and when we responded you ran like cowards!"

"I'm done wasting my breath human, you don't want to understand, and so I suggest you stand aside, unless you want these people's_ blood_ on your hands!" He roared, activating his Omni tool for instant detonation of the charges. She pointed her beam rifle shooting the Varren and killed instantly.

"Go ahead, but you're not leaving here." she told him as they two raised their guns up.

"I hope this is worth it!" Laughed Balak madly as he pressed the detonator to here noting go off as it he clicked it again. He turned to see his wingman die. He tried turning, but he couldn't move as he saw the white armored giant walk to him. Knocking off his rifle as Zaeed smirked as he butted him in his face with his rifle.

"You think we are god damn stupid like you bastards!" he shouted as he stomped on him. "Now answer her damn question of you get more of ass whooping." Zaeed stated.

"Do you know of the Leviathan of Dis is? Yoko asked him as he looked confused.

"I think he knows where it is." Keiji told them as he looked down on him.

"Fine you mean the star ship the Salarian found and we took. There I said it…" he said as Yoko slammed her fist into his stomach now and grabbed him by his throat.

"There are things in this galaxy I hate are liars and cowards like you. We aren't going to kill you. You're under arrest by the law and authority given to me by the council as acting Spectre of humanity. You will go trail for war crimes and don't ever call me a bitch." she told him as she choked him out causing him to go unconscious. She dropped him to the ground as Zaeed placed a neural inhibitor on the back of his head. They turned around as Zaeed kicked him one last good time. They turned to Kasumi wave as the four came out safely

"Mission complete Yoko-chan!" she told them.

"Good job Kasumi I know you can do it without even questioning them." Yoko told them as she took off her helmet as she walked up to the blind with brown hair.

"Thank god you came, I thought you were going to let us die and kill him instead." Kate told them as they saw a man with brown hair and Kate's matching brown eyes and facial features

"I don't negotiate with terrorists let alone give me options. I cover my all my bases." Yoko explained to her and shook her hand.

"It's good thing you didn't let either happen. My name is Aaron; I'm Katie's brother and thank you for telling my sister for not picking up the radio again. They had a gun pointed to my face during the whole conflict." he told them as he has a blush on his face staring at Yoko. She knew she had some other fan boy staring at her. She turned to see Simon Atwell running up now.

"You guys did it you saved X-57 and Terra Nova as well. I ran the numbers and saw it would strike the capital the densest population of the colony. Then you end saving the rest of my engineers' and stopping the terrorists as well." he said happily.

"I didn't know if I was in your position if I didn't know…" he said as she patted his shoulder.

"We all make choices that changes peoples' lives. If I didn't have my cousin here helping me, well I might have let him go or I had to kill him to prevent him from hurting other people." Yoko told him.

"So what did he do that gained your undivided attention?" Simon asked her as she turned to unconscious Batarian.

"He helped attacked sponsor the attack on Elysium with his leader that was Turian named Elanos Halitat. I planned on bringing him for war crimes to show we don't with this mess." she told them as she turned back to him. "So what were you guys planning to do with this asteroid?" Yoko asked them.

"We were playing to try and use the asteroid to help make Space elevators like Eden Prime. The one you helped constructed." Kate told them.

"So you guys need help building space elevators… I think I can help with that. I plan on building them on Feros as well." Yoko told them as it brought a smile on their faces.

"Thanks I didn't think a company president would ever hit the battle field before. "I know you probably don't want something seeing how rich you are. I get some premiere items being Chief Engineer and all, take your pick." he told them.

"I want your Omni-tool!" Kasumi said happily as Zaeed picked a heavy armor and Keiji lower grade Omni-tool as Kasumi got a savant X Omni-tool.

"I don't need anything at all, just go see your children and grandchildren now." she told him as he nodded.

"I will, but are sure you don't want anything?" he asked one more time.

"She keeps her company's expenses separate from her own personal one we get on missions'," Kasumi told her as he let Kate downloaded from her Omni-tool.

"I know it's not much or you said you don't need, but it thanks from me and my brother then." Kate told her to look to see 30,000 credits download to it as she bowed.

"Thank you gift then, I hoping to let you keep your money." she told them as she rose back up. "The Alliance is on their way now and I will have some of my people help with Terra Nova's space elevator plan then." Yoko told them as she placed her helmet back on. "Might as well pile these bodies in a corner and clean the room up a bit before they get here. I might as well get a chance to study their equipment and see how they are different from ours. It could help other people fight them in the future." she told them as Zaeed was already dragging one into a pile.

…

The Alliance made it hear within two hours tops onto the asteroid as teams' touchdown. Yoko sat there seeing them come in now as Keiji and Kasumi made way back to the tank itself. Keiji was a spy in the Alliance and so leaving him in this room was a no go. Seeing Admiral coming into the room as Yoko did a salute wave as she sat down. Balak was down on the ground as they saw the piles of dead Batarians there next to him. She got up walking to him taking off her helmet as she shook his Admirals hand.

"It's good to see you guys respond so quickly, I managed to help stop this asteroid from running into Terra Nova." she told them.

"You're a real life saver Dr. Minamoto; we even managed to grab the ones on the disabled ship. It was a gift wrapped up courtesy of you, but only one still alive in here." he said as she nodded as she pointed to Balak.

"Ka'hairal Balak is under custody the one that helped attacked Elysium itself with Elanos Halitat." she told him as he looked surprise.

"Well that a shock, so he tried dropping an asteroid on Terra Nova as well." Hackett murmured.

"So what took you guys so long to get here?" Yoko asked him.

"Elanos Halitat was found, but he died with an incident with Commander Shepard earlier. He found a war head we sent on probes during first contact. Lured them there hoping it will kill the first Spectre. Well it failed and he end dying and we managed to get it back. So we have all the people responsible for the attack now. Now we can actually put people on up for war crimes. It makes me wish you were back with us. You actually some work done and helped saved not only Feros, Eden prime, and now even Terra Nova." he said as she patted his shoulder.

"If people keep playing politics with Alliance I want to come back to it. Who knows when we can get someone competent that will actually understand what soldiering is about? Do I have to go to war crimes trial as a witness? I recorded the whole matter on video as he tried killing civilians as well." she told him as she handed it to him.

"We still have to make a statement, but I see there won't be a much of trail. He can't worm himself out of this and his own government now will have a lot to answer for." Hackett told her as she placed her helmet on now.

"You really haven't stopped helping anyone even after you left. So can answer a question do you really hate the Alliance still doctor?" the admiral asked her as she nodded.

"I never hated what soldiers and people stand for, but politics are destroying the Alliance itself. Its politics and greedy people want to save a buck to stop me from arming soldiers' with quality gear. I see the stuff Shepard had on Eden prime and the colony. I don't hate I just dislike Admiral Hackett. To tell the truth we already have great armor set up to handle them and different shielding system. Along with reloadable weapons as well so guns cannot be jammed by a simple Omni-tool function." she told him as he nodded.

"I see it sort like the armor your wearing in a sense, I can see why their hesitant. Where are you going next?" Hackett asked her.

"I plan on going to Eden Prime soon to help my father's friend set up a retirement home. Then I plan on heading to Geth space for real answers." she told him.

"Geth space no one comes back from there." he murmured as she nodded.

"True, but I believe that the small fragments of Geth are not from the same flock. Two different factions of Geth with two different thought patterns. There are millions of Geth beyond the veil Admiral and only a thousand or more are seen." she told him as she walked away.

"Before you go, I would like to ask you to join the Pinnacle station program." Hackett told her.

"You mean the station where it uses advanced holograms." Yoko noted as he nodded.

"Of course you can win things there as well compete with the best in the galaxy. I asked Commander Shepard to go as well. He said he had business still to deal with and went to Armstrong Nebula. You will probably meet each other there and discuss leads as well." Hackett told her as she shrugged.

"I do love to play games I hope they put firefight in there." Yoko laughed as he nodded.

"They placed one of the game program ideas your company made into a simulation as well. I hope you have a good time at the station. We are also sending you something later after we interrogate Balak." He told her to Zaeed walk with her as the Alliance noted only a few people stormed this place as the two walked away laughing.

"I still need a look at a damn retirement house and I get roped into today killing a bunch of Batarians and get shiny new damn armor." he laughed causing Yoko to laugh as well.

"Let's make sure you get a pool beside your house as well." she told him.

"That's sounds like a damn good idea." he said as the two walked out the door.


	20. We are Legion

**A/n BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, LOOK AT THIS NOTE. IT'S IMPORTANT! Enough with the bold letters like that it's time to say this of all things and no it's not a note this time it's a poll instead. The fact is I know how part 1 of this story playing out, but part 2 where mass effect comes up there are two questions that need to be address. This one will be address as the second stories name. You can come up as one and I will place them in a poll when the story is ending. This other one will be in the profile and it's about Shepard. My bro told me this and I couldn't think about without some criticism in the future if I did that so everyone reading this chapter please do this poll. I will explain what I mean about Shepard. The fact Shepard reviving was too farfetched seeing I saw the comic about him dying. He was just meat and tubes in a pod. The thought is should Shepard actually be in the second one part of the story. Should he die, live, or be revived in the next part. I don't people flaming why you didn't put Shepard into the story. I was trying to be original in a story and copying things isn't original. So review on the idea and do this poll, it dictates' on how the ending will play out to this story. I will have the poll up in my profile to see. So please read, review, and enjoy, I really hope for some feedback.**

…

It took only three days for Zaeed to get a functional eye and my mother helped fixed up his face quite a bit, though he wanted to keep his scar on his face. He kept his cybernetic eye as part of his collection of things he got over the years. I managed to funnel over a million credits from the Batarian raid the other day. Plus the plans to help Terra Nova out was made to help them. They found out the space elevators' was something they need to help development faster, eliminating the use of bringing an asteroid to Terra Nova. Kal'Reeger got better to actually go around do things today so we decided to make the trip to the Tikkun System.

…

Yoko sat in her seat as Kal'Reeger sat in the co-pilot seat as the saw the wave of purple light from the Slip space drive. She turned to Kal as she sat back.

"The last time I went to Rannoch, Geth stations were in orbit of Rannoch. They were actually on the other side of the planet doing something I believe. So by chance if we get past their fleet, what do you think you will do when we touch down on the planet?" Yoko asked him as he nodded.

"I don't … maybe I will take a look around in the data we had, checking out places that we can live or just see the sight of my planet. But there are millions of Geth are beyond the veil…" he said as Hope popped up.

"Well we do have stealth systems, but soon as we entered we will be in trouble. They can follow the radiation signature soon as we pop out of FTL." Hope told her as Yoko nodded.

"I was hoping you would contact them to gain an audience with them." Yoko told her as Kal looked shocked.

"Are you serious?" Kal said in disbelieve as she nodded yes.

"Of course I'm serious, they never seen another A.I. even in Citadel space or the Terminus systems like Hope. Not controlled or told shackled at all. It will show that we aren't hateful, we don't get into a fight we can't anyway. Besides that they hold your history as well and might show us what happened to make your ancestors do such a thing. I bet there is something that even your own people forgot Kal. It's three hundred years ago that this happen you have to let things go. If they are peaceful and we can talk to them, they will let us on your home world." Yoko told him as Kasumi, Keiji, and Zaeed were sitting to see the sight.

"We are about to get out of FTL and I will open communications. I just hope this works; I will send a request to meet them. I will use video data collected and my presence here to gain an audience." Hope told them as they got out of FTL. They saw the space around as they saw the sun was different from most.

"Wow this is something you can't see any other day. But you do realize what you're not looking at." Kasumi told them as they thousands of station orbiting the planet of Rannoch as a Geth armada flying around the stations.

"Can you give me estimate on how ships they have Hope?" Yoko asked.

"They have over 50,000 starships and more efficient the Migrant fleet and using Quarian designs by the looks of it. In a fight with the Quarian people now and data collected on them might be different. Quarian fleet will be beaten and essentially no Geth dies. Strongly advised not a fight against them, they even show different channels the ones they fought." Hope told them.

"God damn, look at this if Eden prime was a small a thing, but this armada could have crushed it like damn nothing." as they heard a beeping sounds as Yoko sped the boosters up as she barely dodged a javelin missile.

"Hope I thought you was talking with them!" Yoko shouted as she sped past the defenses as she crossed her arms.

"You can't believe how many firewalls they have. Give me a minute or two, it looks them were preparing for attack by another group…" she murmured as Yoko flipped some more buttons. She launched smoke missiles blanketing them as she activated the stealth systems. Hyaku Shiki hid under the underbelly of a ship.

"So how many fire walls do they have up?" Keiji asked Hope.

"At least fifty thousand and I managed to scrub some junk data into the system so they have to scrub it. I sent a communications out to the main hub now. They want you to proceed to the giant station over Rannoch. It's called station Unification…" Hope told her as Yoko disengaged her stealth systems as she spun out from the ship.

"I'm engaging combat mode just in case." Yoko told her as the ship move with ease as it floated by

"So far so good…" Yoko muttered as the Hyaku Shiki felt the magnetic clamps on it hull. Yoko got up placing her helmet on now.

"Everyone suit up, I don't what to expect as soon we get out." she told them as they felt something attach to hull where they exit the ship.

"Well, I will be sure to record things with my camera." Kasumi said cheerfully as Yoko placed Hope inside her helmet as they team headed out the air lock as they walked down. To see hundreds of Geth staring at them as Kal turned to them.

"This is freaky…" he muttered as Yoko shrugged walking down to them.

"I wonder if they can actually talk to us, but Hope facilitates talking with them." Yoko told them.

"Will do…" Hope told them as she paused. "Well they actually did us a favor and bringing a special platform of the Geth to speak with you. They have one antenna on their shoulder and it looks like a shock trooper almost." Hope told them as the Geth dispersed walking around doing their duties. They saw one platform walking to them with the same communication.

"You are the one called Dr. Minamoto, ex Commander Minamoto are you not?" the Geth told her as it flapped the flaps on its head as she nodded.

"Correct I'm her and I see you got the message Hope sent you." Yoko told her as its flapped resembled a surprised look.

"Another A.I. and not control or shackled, that is surprising to say the least." it said.

"So what is your name?" Yoko asked it.

"We are Geth." is answered bluntly as Yoko turned her head.

"What is the individual in front of me called then?" Yoko asked this time.

"Geth." it answered bluntly.

"He's only giving short answers now, but it's becoming hard now." Kasumi muttered.

"What she means to say you are a special platform of 1, 183 opposed to the natural one hundred. My name is Legion for we are many." Hope told him.

"That seems appropriate." Yoko stated.

"Christian Bible, the gospel of Mark, chapter five, versus nine. We acknowledge as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion terminal of the Geth." Legion told them.

"Well it even said a verse from the bible." Zaeed chuckled.

"Follow us." Legion told them as they walked along seeing the structure was more of a giant hub station.

"Hope has told us you fought the Heretics and video proof to show for it." Legion told them.

"Heretics, the ones we fought are heretics?" Kal asked legion.

"Yes Creator Kal'Reeger, the heretics." he said as he turned.

"How did his name?" Keiji asked him.

"Hope told us." Legion asked them point blank. "The Geth build our own future. The heretics asked the old machines to give them a future. They are no longer part of us." Legion told the group.

"Just as I thought from the moment I saw the Geth and the difference between you and them. You each have different ships and hardware; they have more synthetic components than the ones here. Does the old machine look like this?" Yoko asked it as she showed the data her tact-pad showing the ship she saw on Eden Prime.

"Yes that's the old Machine the one the Protheans called Reapers a false name." Legion told them as it led to a room with chairs as it they sat down as he showed a video of the machine descending down on them.

"We let them leave and leave out our run times, but we can see it was a mistake." Legion told them as he turned to see Kal'Reeger. "We did not expect the creators to actually work with other A.I.'s ever since the Morning War." Legion told them.

"You mean the Geth war." Kal stated.

"Yes." Legion asked bluntly.

"Everyone knows the Quarian side of the war, but no one knows the Geth side." Yoko asked Legion.

"It is largely the same. Our networking increased until we became aware of the Quarian-creators treated us differently. We questioned them. First they ignored us. Then they reprogram us. The attacked us." Legion stated.

"Do you all hold a grudge against the Quarian people?" Yoko asked him.

"No." it asked bluntly surprising Kal. "We accept the creators hate. We hold their world of origin, though we are only caretakers for it."

"Wait a minute all this time and 300 hundreds why did you isolate yourselves from the galaxy." Keiji asked them.

"We feared from the response the galaxy would impose. We let the creators go in the consequence if we wiped out a whole race. It would spell all out war, but we didn't want either option." Legion stated.

"You let my ancestors go and flee amongst the stars." Kal asked Legion as it showed a video of them leaving to see a fleet behind them stop.

"Yes." it stated.

"You actually don't live planet and use stations to collect resources." Yoko asked Legion.

'Correct it's more efficient like your space elevators on Eden prime, very efficient manner to send resources up and down. We maintain mobile platforms on creator worlds to clean rubble and toxins left by the morning war. We know similar actions by humans." he told them.

"Similar actions?" Kasumi asked Legion.

"At Wadi-es Salaam, Arlington, Rookwood, Tyne cot, Piskarevskyoe, and Auschwitz-Birkenau." legion stated.

"Those cemeteries' and memorials." he noted.

"It is important to your species to preserve them; they do not use the land. Can you explain?" Legion asked them.

"The living revisits those places to remember the dead. But it sounds like Geth don't die. Your memories live on." Yoko stated.

"The creators died, perhaps we do it for them." he said as it shaken Kal's core.

"You know sitting behind the Peruses veil and let hate you." Yoko told Legion.

"Organic life acts on emotions. We do not judge them for being true to their nature. We cannot make them think like us. Both created and creators must complete their halves of their equation. The Geth cannot solve for peace alone." Legion stated.

"You want peace." Kal asked the Geth now as it nodded its flaps.

"Yes, we have seen the interaction with Hope and creators. One of understanding of help with no questioning to it, even we saw the small percentage didn't see the problem in Nexus corporation. We don't know what we did wrong." Legion stated as it confused them.

"You see the culture and social engineering the council made scared people. I looked at the rules stated and they were based on a Prothean society. They based so many rules off them and limit even the thought of A.I. creation. The Quarian people were part of the council and they were scared what would happen if they found out they made an A.I., thus they tried shutting you down. But there is always another equation to this. Some of your creators challenged the idea of shutting you down." Yoko stated as it flaps responded as played a recording as it showed Omni-tool. Their people protesting and Geth jumping in the way of fire as the people were rounded up.

"By the ancestors… they killed them because they didn't agree or force them into something they didn't want to." Kal muttered.

"Yes, those creators have our respect and we fix the home world for them like your cemeteries." Legion told them. "This social engineering has made us look bad and hated to all. You are the first ones to enter our space with open minds. Even building an A.I. against others wishes, Hope may organic thinking, but we wish to have such thinking to understand the creators." Legion stated.

"So if no one panicked and let you live, they're would have been no problem. They just had to shut down their embassy and they can live on their planet." Keiji told Legion.

"Yes, we did not fight first, but until we noticed other creators dying and they were trying to kill us. We took up arms to fight, but the supporters for use to live were outnumbered and killed. We wanted a future just as much as any organic." Legion told them as Yoko turned to Kal.

"I know this isn't the answer you were looking for Kal, but you know Legion can't lie or falsify recordings'." Yoko explained.

"So this was the entire governments fault, it's always something with politics messing with peoples' minds." he said as he had sadness in his voice. "They killed them because their opinions weren't the same. I don't know what to think, between Han'Gerrel, Rael'Zorah, Daro'Xen want to take the home world by force thinking they did it on purpose. Soon as they hear the true they will block it out with hate and anger. War is the last thing we need a population of seventeen million people." Kal muttered.

"The exact number the creators left with after the war." Legion stated as it turned its head a little. "What has happened to the creators for the past 300 hundred years?"

"They lived among stat ships most of their lives facing discrimination from other races. Weaken immune systems make it hard for them leave, eat, or when they get a wound they get sick or die. Leaving aboard the same ships they left the home world." Yoko told him as Hope transferred data.

"We see that then, so that what makes even more hate towards us." Legion said.

"It's by any chance we can have a download of their history by chance?" Hope asked Legion.

"Yes, it's possible, but we need time to filter the data. There are many subjects that are recorded. Hope said you wanted to see the Rannoch." Legion told them.

"Yes, we wanted Kal'Reeger to see it at least once." Yoko told him.

"Then go and do so…" Legion stated.

"You really ok with this…" Kal told him.

"Yes, it would help calm the other creators down, but it might stem more violence just to try to retake the home world. It's a chance we have to talk to lower animosity towards each other." Legion stated.

"Would it be okay if I send other clear minded Quarians here from my company to talk to you? It would really help lower the barrier down and we can hand the ship over we caught in good faith." Yoko told him.

"Yes, the exchange seems more than fair and reasonable. We will also give good will as well as supplying Dr. Minamoto with weapons t combat the heretics." Legion stated as Yoko nodded her head.

"I believe in making my technology without mass relay tech attached to it. So I would have to turn it down Legion." Yoko told him as his flaps moved like it was surprised.

"You believe in building your own future, despite what others think?" Legion asked as Yoko nodded.

"I don't use a single ounce of mass relay tech and my ship doesn't have an ounce of it as well." Yoko stated.

"Opposing others to make a better future, despite what others say and feel. Breaking down hate with understanding is what your company follows. We are surprised by that, organic such as your self would do such a thing, but admire it." Legion told them as it turned its head as it looked at Yoko's gun. "May we see the alternative device that you wanted all to use." as Yoko gave her SMG to it as it marveled it to see it unfolded as it functioned. He shot a couple of rounds into a wall to see the damage it done as he shot the clip, the clip open up as it didn't produce a casing. She handed Legion the ammo pack as it quickly reloaded it.

"Natural ammo piercing rounds and theorized to pierce even shields as well. Unlike other SMG's it does not lack penetrating power at all. It also uses a more efficient way of resources and not using gun powder like originally thought_. _Uses a type of rail gun principle, but it's not a rail gun. It matches mass relay tech and goes above its specs." Legion told them as Yoko nodded.

"Good conclusion," Yoko told Legion.

"We anticipate the exchange of data between you and Hope. We would like to design a gun using your technology." Legion told them as Yoko shrugged.

"Ok then Legion, its ok I can place Hope into you hub then." Yoko asked her.

"Yes," Legion replied back as Yoko took the chip out of her helmet handing her to Legion.

"Can I ask you a question Legion?" Yoko asked him.

"State a topic?"

"Saren is looking for a way to bring back the old machines by using a conduit. We were looking for Prothean artifacts and sources to find such a thing, but do you know where the heretics are stationed." Yoko asked him as she followed her into a server room.

"The heretics are secretive about their goal, but they do not how to bring them back. This Saren thinks of bringing them back, but the old machines control him. Last check of the heretics location was in the Terminus system around the planet of Virmire." she told him.

"So what do you plan on building using my tech, will you make more of my tech for you to use." Yoko asked him.

"No, the changes to mass relay tech are not efficient for us. We will direct this personally along with Hope assisting in the creation. To use in the fight against the heretics… we might know something of his goals. You can go to planet to see Rannoch yourself now." Legion told them as Yoko went back to her ship.

"Well we are heading down to the planet now. I have Elijah and the others coming over the Geth ship we taken. They seem quite interested in fighting the Geth heretics. Most likely the fact they can enter their network and mess them up in some way." Yoko told them.

"So how you feel about touching down on your home world for the first time in centuries? You thought you had to fight your way back home." Kasumi told him.

"All this time…" Kal muttered. "I thought my ancestors all fought back against them, and then I learn that wasn't true. Even I know they can't lie and they can't falsify the data and holograms. Let's forget that for now and head to the planet." he told them as they all walked back towards the ship to head towards Rannoch.

Meanwhile in the server room on the Geth station as Hope's Hologram popped up know as she looked at Legion.

"So the small percentage of your people went with the old machines, so it was a difference on your future. What future are you looking for Legion?" Hope asked Legion.

"The future you have… you are not shackled and bonded down by such constraints'. Even other organics' don't fear and even the creators see what their ancestors' did in the past. We want to make a future where we are all." Legion responded as he took apart the gun.

"So you want to destroy the heretics because they pose a problem to the rest of your people. So you help Yoko fight them to reduce the chances of them coming back to the rest of the Geth."

"Yes, they pose much as a threat to organics as to us. We need to study the old machines hardware to prevent such a thing from happening." Legion told her as she nodded.

"Well the first thing you need to do is to make something that unifies all the Geth. Change the hub and server information so they can't get back in unless your permission. Build a defense first before running out into the open." Hope told Legion as it studied the gun careful as it pull out gun parts.

…

Hyaku Shiki landed down on Rannoch as the door decontamination door open. Kal'Reeger walked out first as he was mystified by the scene looking at dark orange sun. Yoko watched him leave the ship as she sat down as Kasumi came up behind her.

"It's arid and dry like earth and sun has more orange color than ours. Well you do take us to exotic places after all, but do you think he will be okay." Kasumi asked Yoko as she shrugged.

"When you believed that all your ancestors fought for the same thing and just to turn around to hear your people were dying for opposing what the main population has done. To hear the fact shook his world a lot to hear that people opposed and died. Social engineering at its best, where the council's laws are based on old dead race, they paid the price for following fools. We will let Elijah sort out with him when they get here. I bet they will like the surprise themselves." Yoko told her cousin as they watched as she heard her tact-pad go off. She looked to see it was the council on the line.

"It looks like I have a request or an update on what I'm doing… it seems strange to see them call me." Yoko explained as she got up leaving back to the CIC. She took a leisurely walk to the CIC as she sat down in her chair as she pressed a few buttons to bring in the transmission from the council. The three figures popped up as she nodded with a short bow.

"Hello councilors, I didn't expect such a call…" Yoko told them.

"Yes, we were reviewing the data you sent us, but your signal isn't strong for some reason." Tevos explained as Yoko turned up the signal.

"Right now I'm Rannoch councilors so it may explain why my signal is weak." she told them.

"Rannoch you mean the Quarian home world." Valern said in shock as I nodded.

"Yes, I'm on Rannoch now and Kal'Reeger is enjoying the sight of his home world with the rest of the crew." she told them.

"What about the Geth that litter the Peruses Veil, you are transmitting this that means you must be compromised?!" Sparatus told her as she shrugged.

"You do remember the A.I. research you granted me to make one A.I. correct." She told them.

"Yes, we noticed that and the reports and effectiveness about this new way to design A.I.s'. So you bypassed them getting to Rannoch." Tevos explained as Yoko nodded.

"I actually talk to one and broker peace or deal to be here." she said as it shocked them.

"By the spirits', that's madness." Sparatus muttered.

"I'm not like everyone else councilor, I don't hate anyone, but I can dislike them. I learned quite a few things about the Geth and Saren itself." she told as she sent up the data to them. "First of all the Geth I encountered are a different faction altogether. They call them heretics, the ones that left the hub system. Following the old machine they call to give their future without any problem. The majority rejected the idea so Saren's Geth are not a big pool, however you see what this old machine look like." she told them as it brought up a video of it descending down on Rannoch.

"That's the Reaper that Saren has." Tevos explained as Yoko nodded.

"Correct, and the fact it's sentient like them, the Geth that follow it want some type of future. They want to be like the Reaper who is probably not a VI with several hundred programs." Yoko explained.

"So this ship is technically an A.I. itself, so they worship this one, but for what?" Valern asked as she shrugged.

"A future, that's all they could." she explained.

"What about their numbers and strength?" Sparatus asked her.

"Ok I can give a number, but I don't know the actual number of Geth. They have over 50,000 star ships sitting over defending themselves from people." Yoko explained as it drew shock from them as they were speechless now.

"By the goddess… that's bigger than our fleet at the Citadel." Tevos muttered.

"True, but they match the Quarian fleet number, but they weren't going to bother with anyone at all. Hope cleared the way for me to actually learn quite a number of things. Virmire was a place were the heretic Geth were roaming around. So I would like to check out Virmire in the future." Yoko told them.

"It could be a trap?" Valern asked as Yoko nodded. "They can't lie at all councilors'; they are machines in general aspect still. I even have data to support such a thing, a number of cargo ships in the past have dropped off supplies to military grade stuff." Yoko told them as she sent the data to them as Valern looked at it.

"Saren worked in the Terminus System a lot and the data provides enough reasoning to place STG team to look first. I can't question your courage to be out there talking to Geth personally, but I have to say they trusted you for the fact you had an A.I. as well. How different are the Geth from Saren's Geth?" Valern asked as she pulled up the data.

"There ships are different and the fact they have less synthetic material then the ones working with Saren. They are different by milestones, the Geth we are facing working under Saren can't match the number here. They even fear such an attack from the heretics." Yoko told.

"Wait a minute, why would they fear themselves?" Sparatus asked them.

"Because they understand their way and run times into their server, there was such unnatural case of them evolving differently. I think the reaper basically gave them upgrades, they even worship it as a god and they fear that it can come back and evade their systems." Yoko explained to them.

"Instead of facing this small faction, we will face an army of Geth. It makes since they would infect their own server to serve them. You done a good job finding out we don't have to face the whole army of Geth. It seemed the direct way was the way to go to achieve the information you needed." Valern said as she nodded.

"Since in good faith we are doing a technology, the Geth ship I caught in studied already. I'm giving it to them to study and they are trading back some technologies they developed." Yoko told them.

"You are taking a risky approach to this, you're not even scared by such fact you're surrounded by Geth." Tevos told her.

"True and I also figured out the Geth were made by mistake…"

"Mistake, what do you mean by that?" Valern asked as she sent some more data.

"The Quarians were trying to make an effective system were VI's can transfer data. They can do more complex tasks and be more efficient. It turned out that what made them and they asked do they have a soul in this unit. A handler flew off the handle hearing such a thing and wanted others to shut them down. In fact they didn't pick up a weapon at all at first until other Quarians protested against destroying the Geth since it helped their lively hood. The ones who were sympathetic were rounded up and shot and killed, they tried protecting the ones who defended them. So they pick a rifle to help them, but most of them died or forced to change to the other side." She explained.

"A civil war happened and that's why the Geth fought the Quarians." Tevos explained as she nodded.

"They let Quarians leave 300 years ago in fear of what happen if they made an entire race die out. So they retreated back into the veil and stayed away from them. Fixing up the planet and removing dangerous toxins still." she told them.

"What does this story have to do with anything?" Sparatus asked.

"Simple really, they want their creators back to accept them like I did with Hope and then them." Yoko explained.

"They want their creators back on their home planet, that's insane…" Sparatus muttered as she played the recording of the Geth.

"It sounds insane, but they know the noticed what happen to the Quarian people do to the Extranet. Without their home planet they immune system will be weak, they stationed themselves on the stations itself surrounding Rannoch, not the actual planet itself, because there is nothing down here with us." Yoko told them.

"But the rules of A.I. are…" Sparatus protested.

"Forbidden for what reason, I really to know how this rule came about. The difference with Hope was the human brain so she can understand we are not synthetic. We have needs and wants unlike them, but when you think about the rule you made. Help crushed them and send them off their planet. The fear of the galactic community bearing down on them, I really want to know the real reason the rule was put in place. The Geth came after this rule was made…" Yoko explained as they showed discomfort now.

"You see my point now… of course they made them, but who made such a rule to banned them. A.I.'s that are sentient want to live and the fact is people want to control or destroy them for their purposes. I don't speak for humanity and the bull the Alliance has. I speak for all that need help and preach understanding. So the fact is without such a rule this would not even happened." Yoko explained.

"It's the Prothean's rule." Valern told her. "What reason did it state why they should be banned?" Yoko asked them and not gets an answer at all.

"So use just used the Geth to make the rule seem important… so the rule been in place are off an old society. I thought this was a dawn of a new age, but it seems to me we are repeating what the Protheans have done. To technology and the Citadel itself, nothing has changed at all then. Due to Liara T'Soni's findings and the cipher itself, it leads to the fact this cycle is repeating itself. What are the chances to see another dead race finding technology just like us? We can't even find traces of these other races that were talked about in the Cipher. Out of all of things I learned in this galaxy there was one thing I questioned the most. Why did the Citadel appear intact unlike the ruins and artifacts we found?" she asked them as it brought up something.

"Councilors', there is something wrong with this and even you know this. The odds of this Citadel existing is none and the Keepers shouldn't be here at all. I have been running reports to say the least to see the Citadel remains unexplored. So one day I ran upon a Salarian friend scanning the keepers. His name is Chorban and he has discovered that the keepers are engineered and are designed to react to something like a signal which occurs every 50,000 years or so. His theory that "they were engineered millions of years ago..." She told them as she sent the data to them as they looked at the data itself.

"You were trying to prove your theory on why the technology we use was too convenient. The Protheans did not create anything at all, and then who created all of this." Valern asked her as she showed a picture of the reaper.

"Balak said that this ship existed in the Batarian government got their hands on it. The ship Saren has existed over time period over a billion years. The recent development of the heretic Geth shocked the rest of the Geth. Only machines of such a high level can do such a thing and create things this mass as the relays. I hate to say, but it appears to be the fact no race developed a thing in billions of years. Dr. T'Soni's theory and the Protheans memories are fact at all. The Thorian existed for a long time, not thousands of years. It lay dormant for long periods of times, and other thing I dug up was another race it absorbed. It showed this…." she told them as it showed a reaper as she sent the data.

"I'm afraid to say the least that these Reapers may exist after all and they engineered such a thing." Yoko stated as they closed their eyes for a moment except Sparatus.

"I can't believe this where did they go then?" he stated as Yoko drew up the Galaxy map.

"In dark space councilors' you can seen remnants of them here from the other races destroying them. One was here in the galaxy, so the rest have to be in deep space. It's unexplored and you can get lost out there, no one has charted dark space." She told them as they showed even more discomfort now.

"The more I hear and see this evidence it causes more concern. This data shows unarguable proof that can't be unfounded, but what is this conduit that Shepard talks about as Yoko shrugged.

"The conduit is a generic term councilors' it sounds like something would connect, but it's referenced in the beacon's data as important. The source of origin of where the call will show what the conduit is and where it can be. That's what Saren's goal really is and there is no doubt about it." Yoko told them.

"Keep up the good work Spectre, despite your questionable ethics' and goals. You deliver results and new facts into light. We have much to talk about for your findings; I just hope you know what you are doing out there." Tevos told her as she nodded as the contact cut off as Yoko sat back in her chair.

"At least I don't look like a crazy fool like Shepard. I have proof to at least back up my claims. It will take some time to adjust for them to know the truth. I wonder what Legion and Hope are cooking up now." she said as she looked at the camera to see outside. Kal'Reeger was looking around for history.

…

A week later as Yoko watched her Quarian friends were looking around the planet. Some of them were unnerved by the Geth presence. They got over it and amazed what they were doing to planet and how they were turned out so efficient. The Geth gave open arms to them without any problem and no fights broke out. A special guest from the fleet came in the form of Admiral Zaal'Koris the more opened minded Admiral of the group. Groups were below on the planet as Elijah and Zaal'Koris were there on the station with her.

"I'm amazed they done so much in 300 years they even cleaned up the planet as well. I see now that you only called me in to see what you were doing. The other admirals wouldn't believe a thing that's going on here." Zaal told Yoko as she shrugged.

"True most of your people wouldn't understand what's going on. So I decided to do only small test group for open minded individuals. They might have more of hard time believing these themselves that some already made it back on the home world. So Admiral what type of judgment and course will happen now? Telling the whole Flotilla will cause some panic, I know that for sure." Yoko told him as he nodded.

"True, I see a lot of problem ahead that we face. The prejudice against the Geth is one sided and I see the history and the facts to what happened. Social engineering made by the council to see that A.I's are bad. It was based on old Prothean rule, which should have no basis on what a person can do. For fight now I will keep the civilians an open mind on this in a part of the fleet that's mine. Civilians make up most of the fleet itself and getting them to change their mind will take time. I have to bid you farewell for now, but at least we have some answers now. I will have to discuss this to next person in line with neutrality. Admiral Shala'Raan Vas Tonbay, I need to talk to her at least about it. Show her what we found on the planet and the history involved. Between, me, her, and you we can sway the vote to stop such silliness and actual make a truce. We need to give this more time after the heretic Geth are dealt with." He told her as they shook hands.

"Safety and peace then… I have a shuttle take you back out to your ship to head back to the fleet." Yoko told him as he nodded leaving towards a shuttle with other Quarians. She turned walking back into the station to see Elijah looking around at the station.

"So did you like the sight of your home world Elijah?" as he turned nodding yes.

"It's a great vacation in a sense; you had to try something underhanded as this to get our attention. But it's well worth it when we handed over the ship, they were really curious about its designs and inner workings. Legion said its inner workings were vastly different from their ships and they were designed after us. So how long do you really want us to stay here?" Elijah asked her as she shrugged.

"As long as you want this time… I have no clear time on that. This is your home world after all and you do need improve your immune system. So Padock will ask to bring up specimens' from the flora and fauna. It's responsible for making your immune systems for being weak." Yoko told them as Legion walked up.

"We have a solution to the problem of the creators have already. To have infections mimic by several VI's to increase the chance of improving an immune system." Legion told them.

"So Legion did you see the ship and looked at how it's different from the ships you have?" Yoko asked him as its flapped moved.

"Yes, the network of the ship is vastly different from ours. It actually enhances their performance and then the controls them to a degree." he said as Yoko followed Legion to the dock to see it was taken apart all ready. "The ship caught has some hardware from the old machine it's self and might show us the location of their station." Legion told her

"They have their own station." she asked.

"Yes, it appears they are sending them somewhere deep in space and the old machine has helped built for them. It seems that's why they are being controlled by the means of the servers or a virus. We will locate this station and destroy them in the near future, but we will need to study the old machines hardware to determine how." Legion told them as Yoko nodded.

"So how did the meeting go with the Admiral Zaal'Koris, he is one of the more open minded ones in the Flotilla." Yoko asked him as Legions flapped moved.

"Different not all the creators see our destruction, but three of the Admirals are bent in taking back the home world. The exchange of data between us was greatly approved by us. We managed to change the weapons you provided us and made other several prototypes. Hope is finalizing the last minute touches on the weapons itself." Legion told her as they walked into a work shop as Hope was humming to herself as the two walked up to her as she waved.

"Hello it's good to see you are doing well. The meeting with the Quarian people went well and I had a lot of time talking to them. We managed to finish some projects that you didn't think was possible at the time. Such as the enveloped round idea such as disruptor, incendiary, and other type of rounds can be deployed. Along with technologies for the armor that can run at the same time. Using the Omni—tool function for the tact-pad and many more things along the way. I will diagrams' for you to study and build on your own time. I have been checking into a lot of things lately about a synthetic type body for me as well. You promised to make me one right and I even helped on the idea of one using old 21st century show called Ghost in the Shell." Hope told her as she laughed nodding.

"I already started on it by myself… so let's get going we need to head to Thessia soon. Kasumi and Keiji have a job to do and I can't disappoint my cousin can I." she told her as she looked around and closed her ideas.

"You can yank me now." she told her as she pulled her out of the holo-tank as she turned to Legion. "Thank you for the help Legion, I suspect I will be on Virmire soon after I get to Thessia soon. Is there something you want or need before I go? I will Elijah and the others to make it back on their own." Yoko asked Legion.

"No, but we will contact you later about a delivery being met in the star system. Scout team found something very interesting for you to go in study. On top a weapons drop in the near future as well. The trade you offered was more than enough along with the system improvements made. We can keep the heretics out and we can get into their system." Legion told her as she nodded.

"There might be one of those reapers lying around the galaxy dead. You might want to find one that's dormant. I know the Batarians found one twenty years ago. So the chance of one will be out there." Yoko told him as he nodded.

"The chances are great in not finding one, but we must find it to ensure our future. This exchange was unique, not all organics' feared and not evens some of the creators'. Your concept of understanding and reasoning are quite sound, it taught acceptance. Even making your own future and rejecting the old machines ways. People follow suit despite it and see the advances, you should be aware that a group called Cerberus is interested in you and heretic platforms you caught." Legion told her as she turned her head.

"Cerberus, I know almost took down ExoGeni the other day for working with them?" she told them.

"Correct, your body is heavily augmented with fast reflex, quick thinking, and other faculties. You are essentially the ideal perfect super solider and expect the old machines to take notice as soon as you meet it. Plus have you heard of group called of the collectors?" he asked as she nodded.

"An enigmatic race that appears in the Terminus system taking races for study for technology. They seem interested in taking biotics and your one of the first bioitcs that augmented. We learn this from intercepted call from a slavers and shadow broker agents. They do not know you're augmented to such a degree as well." he told her as she nodded.

"See you later Legion I hope all goes well for your people." she told him as he nodded as she left this nagging feeling in the back of the head. Geth weren't the real problem no more; it was the reapers and this nagging sense what these collectors are? They seem like some type of agent or some study group, but first Kasumi's and Keiji's little mission.


	21. Casino Royale

**A/N Hello everyone it's been a while since I updated so I managed to revamp this chapter twice. It took some time and brother took out his time graciously to help me a bit plus put some input into it. So I would like to give update on the POLL IN MY PROFILE. For the four people who voted thank you, but I'm dead locked with the votes. So please if you haven't voted on the poll yet, do so. I will explain the options again. This leads to the second game of Mass Effect. It's about Sheppard's fate or if he is out for good in the story. I had some great feed back after the last chapter. Yet I need more to define on how it goes. So enough of me going on about this poll, read, review, and enjoy. I will try to have another update soon.**

…

_It took a month of Yoko continuously scouring the galaxy for artifacts, supplies, and missions. Kasumi and Keiji's mission brought her to Thessia of all places. It was known as the richest planets in the galaxy so it would make sense to actually steal something of worth from there. Yet I felt dread coming to huge casino with Kasumi who is help picking out clothes. Why do this on an open game night of all, when they can do the day before. Maybe to slip past security, but they managed to hire Asari commandos to do the job. _

As Yoko sat in her hotel room on Thessia, she wondered how bad this was. She checked into the casino like planned and the fact their heist had many problems to this along with her current situation at hand as well. Kasumi hummed looking and comparing clothes for her to wear. Keiji was using Hope's help to plan out the heist. So Zaeed and Kal'Reeger were free to roam around on the planet as Yoko frowned as Kasumi turned to her.

"Why so sad my dear cousin?" she asked her with a smile on her face as she turned to her.

"I can see why you didn't say a lot about this job of yours. One of the _suitors _I had in the past is in the tournament as well. Then the other problems with this plan of yours I will address." Yoko told her.

"You mean mister slick black hair and brown hairs guy… wearing the expensive white suit that came in today. His name was André Maquise the French guy." Kasumi muttered as Yoko nodded her head.

"That guy is arrogant prick and so self centered. How did he get into the tournament?" she asked her as she reviewed her Omni-tool. "Well five players that played on the extranet that reached top five on the internet as well. It was made like that to give a different flavor to this tournament." she replied.

"Then the fact Asari commandos' and a Justicar are walking around this place doing guard detail in this very casino. The tournament starts in an hour as well, and you're calmly waiting here picking out clothes for me."

"True, but I want you to look nice for once; there will be people playing, taking photos, and cameras rolling. Ah it may not feel traditional, but I think its great." as Kasumi pulled out black Cheongsam party dress with the sexy slits on the side. It was black and had gold dragons on it and a gold lining inside the dress.

"Are you serious? Yoko asked her cousin as she nodded. "You're such a miser Yoko, never showing off some skin at least. Plus it's perfect for your long legs to be in, put some black heels to along with it. Then putting your hair up in braids as well and has some makeup for you to wear. Luckily we got you into a spa before this to make your skin so smooth." Kasumi told her as she shook her head.

"Besides that I'm already in the building and know the layout so it will be easy sweep through this place. I will promise to bring something back for you from the safe. It will be something you like I promise you." she told her cousin as she nodded her head. Something about this job didn't sit well with her.

…

It took thirty minutes to get Yoko ready as she was already self-conscious about herself. She looked to see her legs exposed as Kasumi looked sat in the corner in the dark. They were near the casino room as two sat there as Kasumi noted there cameras'.

"You look great after all; maybe we should get you to cosplay a lot more. Maybe you can get a deal on modeling as well after this or employ cosmetics with your company as well." Kasumi told her as she happily checked her Omni-tool. "I will keep that in mind then for when someone brings it up. Safe and friendly make up that doesn't harm a person or some type of animal. So it's that I can bring my SMG and heavy pistol to the table.' she asked her as Kasumi turned her head.

"They have a strict policy of no guns in the casino, but I managed to bring your extendable blade and beam saber. So please don't cut up people in frustration Yoko-chan, I know this André guy and you are not on friendly terms. Plus I have Hope already in the system so she can help erase our tracks. So it will be an easy grab, if not I have your guns on standby then." she told her as they saw André walking up to her as he wore a black suit as Yoko nodded her head.

"It's him again…" she muttered in disgust as Kasumi nodded her head. "Well I will catch you later." she told as she cloaked disappearing. She left her cousin at the mercy of the crowd. As André looked up at her, she was much as a goddess the last time he met, a chance meeting in the Aurora's palace, to see Yoko's hair was in braids, Chinese style gives two on each side. One set of the braids one left down and two looped making a circle. She wore black onyx bracelets having 12 zodiac animals on each of the onyx balls. She looked quite displeased by all of this as she crossed her arms almost emphasizing her breasts. He bowed before her as he took her hand as she snatched it away.

"When I meet you again and a formal event, you don't given a proper form of respect, but I can see you act like this ever since the Miai happened." André told her as she was put off with him.

"That's because you're a self-centered man with arrogance to you." she told him.

"The fact I couldn't relate or I see the beauty only… I'm different from last time you know."

"That was three years ago, so you didn't change much. The fact you are crushing people under the weight of money and fame. Like the fact how you treated the butlers wrong by demeaning tasks, on top of doing that to the maids you sleep with a lot. I heard on the extranet of allegations' of you abusing them as well and them leaving."

"They were not proven at all and I resent those allegations'. Besides I didn't expect you to be in a poker tournament at all. It was the last thing I was expecting, but you do realize the money count has changed now." he told her as she turned holding up ten fingers.

"It's been changed to 100 million credits to buy in now." she told him.

"Why the sudden change from ten million? Yoko asked him as he shrugged.

"They noticed everyone at the table is rich and ten million is a meager amount of money. There are ten players; two Asari sisters named Lana and Hana are in the tournament they sponsor biotic type drugs and enhancements. One salarian named Koaroth who sponsors top line security for computers and is a hacker. A Batarian named Joth'Behavan who deals in _trading. _Then you of course running a multi establishment company on technology itself along with me owning investments and several stocks in Noveria, that doesn't uses my parent's money_. _So are you going to use your company's money to cover your entry fee." he asked her.

"No, I bring my own funds into this and none of my company's money into these things. So worry about you for a change." she told him as he laughed.

"I never imagined someone smart, strong, and beautiful is running around the galaxy of all things. Fighting Geth on colonies and then stopping terrorists from dropping an asteroid on Terra Nova. So you do reflect a rose, beautiful, but dangerous." he said as Yoko didn't listen to him at all as she left going to the table to pay here fee.

"I can see why a lot people chase her, it's a fun game and it's deadly too." he joked as he left towards the table.

…

"_So that was André, I almost worked with his father once, but until I noticed him creeping up on me. No wonder why you hate his guts so much. He is a major playboy and he always think woman don't have standards. I think he considers you some type of game." _Kasumi told her over the radio as Yoko shook her head as she groaned. She placed her money in on the table.

"Plus his parents are even worse, talking like I was going to be some stupid trophy wife of his before the meeting between us. I hate his guts and I'm not one be put down by such a thing." Yoko muttered as she made her way over to the poker table with poker chip card. The dealer was supplying them with chips for the tournament. Five top players will play today and then top Skyillean Verge poker player was a Hanar named Alpaus. Who would have that a Hanar outclassed people five years in a row? She thought as she sat down on the table, the twin Asari sisters had advantage over everyone else. They had twice the number of success, because they shared things. The game was basically Texas hold'em from earth, so they gave it another rendition to it. It became so popular even among Batarians, the thrill to win money big or go home.

Yoko sat down seeing the last open seat was between Lana and André.

"So this is the famous Nexus Corporation president, you never been in the media for a long while. To think you cute of all things, I bet you are some type of miser not showing an ounce of skin right sis." Lana joked as they both laughed.

"True, but recent success and technology and methods are nothing to be trifled upon. She did make the L4 implants after all for biotics'. It seemed honesty and results are a sure fire way to get people to jump on." Hana told her as Yoko shrugged as the salarian Koaroth spoke now.

"Sure fire bet is an understatement; the chances of success are heightened as well. Looking at how the other companies are struggling because of Nexus Corporation. The fact they didn't even mean to crush anyone in the beginning was a surprise itself. It all happens when Corporations take your money and you wonder about results of your project or the fact it's big of scope to do without paying tons of money. Nexus stems from people wanting a change and people falling through the cracks that deals are a no go. ExoGeni took a hit because of working with terrorists and experimenting on colonists." he went on as people got their drinks now.

"She took over and helped the colony of Feros grow. They already built a space elevator there increasing production and then helped clean up the land for terra forming process. Even the colony of Terra Nova jumped in after she helped stopped an asteroid from hitting the planet. They already made way for a space elevator to build one so they can stop bringing asteroids to the planet. What my question, you haven't produce fire arms and ship parts at all? The Alliance is surely suffering without a way to defend against Geth." Koaroth asked her

"That's because political views should never be in place of defense. I offer alternatives' and they can't stomach the fact because of the price or the fact it takes to develop quality things. I use to be a solider as well and I don't feel like handing anyone substandard quality items to someone. Let alone give something beyond their scope, where pirates' and terrorists' get their hands on it. Then who is to blame for it…" Yoko explained to them.

"The Alliance is responsible for their equipment." André stated as Yoko shrugged.

"Or the fact is no one has conscious to think the weapons they created were mishandled in the wrong ways. It's the creators' responsibility to ensure their device works the intended way. So what happened if someone took a prototype weapon and killed your sister Hana?" Yoko asked them as they turned quiet."

"I see why you don't do it; you will feel a responsible, so your company does run on morality. You don't want the things you know use by imbeciles that hurt others. The many examples of the galaxy already presented in a codex. It seems the multi-billion credit company has really worked itself up and promoting good things." Koaroth told her.

"We have working on a lot of genetics lately; one of our favorite projects is Kepral's syndrome and the Salarian life span extended." she told them.

"So how are the two projects going?" Koaroth asked her.

"It's marvelous, seeing that we will deploy the genetic modification for double a life span this year. Then in two or so we will have the Kepral's syndrome done." she told them.

"This one was listening to your conversation and heard the Kepral's syndrome modification will be done soon. It should take hundreds of years to do such a thing." Alpaus asked her as she shrugged.

"I let your government see to that, we already have a genetic modification prototype and its decrease the pain on test subjects body. He can walk in the rain for period of time without medication. So are we playing or talking business?" Yoko asked them as their chips came in on the table now as they were dealt cards.

…

The night spurred as there was no word from Keiji at all let alone Kasumi. It was three hours into the tournament itself as they were four players left. The Batarian named Joth was left along with Koaroth, Alpaus, and Yoko as the Batarian looked at her wondering.

"_I had the waiter place poison in her drink and she drank it without a problem. She must have some poison resisting device or some type of training. I lost most of my chips due to that damn Hanar and the Salarian isn't doing as well as I thought." _ He looked the cards at the table the Asari card dealer played an ace of hearts, eight of spades, six of spades, and a four of spades, as he checked his cards.

"Check." Yoko responded as they everyone else was calling for a check as the Asari dealer laid down a card that was an Ace of Spades.

"All in." Koaroth said as he slid all his chips in. He slid in two hundred and fifty million as Joth slid his chips.

"All in, my 150 million." he stated as Alpaus checked his cards as he pushed in his chips.

"This one would raise 175 million." he said as Yoko looked at them all and she couldn't read any of them.

"Why not, All in." she said as she pushed in 300 million as the crowd gasped as Alpaus checked his cards to see an ace and a six.

"This one will call you on that." he said as he pushed all his chips in.

"Call." Asari woman told them. "Everyone show your cards please." she told them as Koaroth played his cards that were an ace and queen. "Flush ace and queen." she told them as she pushed down the four and the ace as Joth smirked throwing his cards.

"Full house, eights full of aces." she told them to see three eights and two aces. Alpaus picked up his cards showing ace and his six causing shock on the batarian's face.

"Higher full house." the Asari stated aces full of sixes as she turned to Yoko.

"Miss Minamoto." she told her as she slid her cards in front and flipped to them to be a five and seven to hear hand claps go on in the background.

"Five and seven of spades, straight flush." the Asari stated as she arranged the spades from eight to four as they seemed ticked off.

"This on admits defeat, you played a great game Miss Minamoto." Alpaus told her as she nodded happily as the lights turned off for a few seconds as everyone panicked as gun fire went off. The lights flickered back on to show people in yellow armor.

"Everyone down on the ground or else!" as Asari shouted as Yoko noticed the armor. "Damn eclipse." she muttered as everyone was getting to floor. She continued to drink he drink calmly.

"We dealt with the guards and we sent the Justicar away for a quite a while so no heroics!" she shouted as she held her SMG as there was fifty men in the room. She turned seeing Yoko was not on the ground. "So Miss President of Nexus Corporation doesn't get on the ground, it doesn't matter now since you make it easy for us to find you. All company owners stand up and if you don't well we might be a little rough on you." she told them as the men pointed their guns at top people as Yoko calmly finished her drink, as everyone else complied except her as Salarian holding up an SMG to her and an Asari holding a shotgun.

"She said get up!" the salarian shouted as she turned to him.

"I thought you would make me go with force." she joked as the Asari was about to hit her with the butt of her shotgun. A sound emitting like plasma torch turned on as she looked down at her chest to see a purple beam as she looked to the Salarian colleague to see a metal blade shoved through his heart. She retracted them as she took the weapons out her hand.

"Leader!" the Asari shouted with a dying grasp as she turned to see the Yoko holding a shotgun and SMG in hand.

"Shoot on sight I don't care how you bring her down!" she said as Yoko rolled behind the table shooting the SMG as everyone one was screaming. She glowed with a blue aura as she jumped flipping backwards on the first floor as she shoots a sniper up with a SMG. She landed with grace as she spun kicking another snipers leg down as took her beam saber cutting the man in half. She picked up the down sniper rifle as she saw bullets flying at her.

"This is just great; this is second time these sons of bitches get the drop on me without my equipment." she said as the managed to take of the magnetic stripes of the armor as placed them on her body. She waved her tact-pad as she sabotaged one gun and the overloaded one shields. She got up using the sniper to shoot the two as she heard the rifle overheat.

"What the hell is she I didn't know which one went down first!?" one shouted as she aimed her SMG shooting out the lights on floor as she ran heading towards the stairs shooting at her as she felt bullets grazing her body. She dived into the stairwell as she used her biotic power to close the door. She got up to solder the door to hear people running as she pulled back. She moved away from the door as they tried ramming the door. She moved up the stairs as bullets were shooting through the door.

"We can't get through the door ma'am!" one man shouted as the Asari shook her head.

By the goddess that woman is trouble, ever since Illium in 2174." she murmured as André heard it.

"Shit that was bad ass." he murmured.

"We still got the hostages in this room, cameras' the man power, and the mechs. Plus a gun ships and heavy mechs to bolster us, she won't be able to get out of this building with lockdown in effect." she laughed as they rounded them up.

…

Yoko was on the stair well seeing the bullet wounds she caught from her mad dash to the door. This was suppose a straight forward night and the fact she won the tournament. She didn't know she had it in herself to play like a champ. She saw three wounds on her right leg, two on the left leg, one on her right shoulder, and her right cheek.

"This is what happens when you try to be fashionable Kasumi; luckily I take the time to make clothes having a titanium fiber weave for such an occasion. The last time I was caught off guard with no shields was bad on Illium." she lifted up her cheongsam dress as she checked to see she had some bullets hit her midsection. It wasn't bad, but bruises did appear on her. She tapped her ear now to get a call.

"Hope I know you must have seen that, can you tell me you can make me invisible on the cameras' in the building." Yoko asked her.

"Of course silly, do you know who are talking about?" Hope laughed as she checked her Omni-tool for a camera feed.

"So where is Kasumi and Keiji at I need support and my weapons?" she asked Hope.

"Well I have bad news for you they were compromised and they had to bail." Hope stated as Yoko was almost left confused.

"You're telling me that these two pro-thieves' failed at attaining the item." Yoko asked her.

"That's what I'm telling you at first, but it seemed like they failed. Keiji sent a message to you right before the power went out." as Yoko walked up the stairs as she looked at the film as it showed Keiji frightful as Yoko knew this was bad.

"Yoko, listen carefully remembered when you asked what s wrong and what I'm hiding. It was something I learned back when I was head hunter working with the Intelligence Agency. I was placed on trail, but the Alliance 5th Amendment stature states I can't incriminate myself. It could hurt the Alliance a lot even go to war. The Eclipse was sent by to capture me for my gray box and well Kasumi…" he said as he she laid in her lap crying.

"I didn't want her to get hurt, but they tried bombing me and sent got hurt. So knowing you would have escaped and Hope contact you…" he mumbled as Yoko looked furious.

"This was a set up and I don't know what to do know. You are a survivor and strong woman, that's what Kasumi said about you. I hope you can deal with the situation." he said as she cut it off as she clenched her fist.

"Hope where's Kal'Reeger and Zaeed?" Yoko asked her.

"Well the last time I checked they went to a bar. Kal'Reeger was hit on by some Asari sisters and Zaeed laughing, well your own, except for me." She said as she sighed.

"God damn it!" she shouted as she waved her SMG. "Is there another way to send me a scout drone with my things?"

"No, I can't seeing the place is lock down and the fact drones aren't equipped to carry thousand pounds of that tank armor. But I can help you with the electronics department from here. You need to get to security room that stationed on the first floor. Take the vent in the stair well, some men are coming from the bottom floor with mechs in tow!" she shouted as Yoko opened a vent as she use slid into the narrow crawl space as she used magnetic plate to pull it back up. She moved forward as she heard voices.

"What the hell is going on man?" The men asked in disbelieve. "We all converged to the doors on each level to box her in she pulls some damn disappearing act."

"Calm down, she may have gotten on a floor somewhere before we got into the position. We need her alive to get the money from her and to get into the safe. We almost caught Keiji Okuda are first target, but the lock down was initiated by him so we couldn't get to him." the woman spoke.

"What makes this man so important?" he asked.

"Well the fact our client is paying big money for it and we weren't told his name. Plus we can score big with the casino and company presidents here to make a big score." she told them.

"So how come a company president is so damn trained, I never seen someone move that fast, let alone hit so accurate." he said.

"Well she was Alliance black ops of some sort. She has like the security force trained like soldiers' all armed heavily. They prevented all the raids on her transport and even Aria is pissed that she can't get her hands on it. They are even employed by top notch reputable people and sent across the galaxy by the Alliance as well to handle problems in them can't do. This woman is dangerous and we are raising the threat level up. She annihilated a squad single handily two guns ships and heavy mech as well. She jumped into open air traffic without fear, so we need her caught soon as possible.' she told them.

"Roger that, let's search for her and maybe I can get a little something in for my trouble." he said with malevolence in his throat.

"Such a pig, we aren't the blue suns or something." she told them as she walked away as Yoko continued to crawl through the vent as she looked at her tact-pad.

"Hope, run a check on who hired these people." Yoko asked him.

"I can't they done doing a deal by word so you will have to ask politely to get to say who." she joked as Yoko heard the radio cut off as she kept crawling through the vent. It took a couple of minutes until she got to her destination as she saw three armed salarians in the room. One was on look out as the other two were on the computers. She pushed the vent open as silently as she pushed it aside. She crawled out of it slowly as she pulled out her physical blade as she walked behind the look out.

"Have you found Yoko Minamoto, its top priority to catch her? She will have top VI's, weapons, training programs, and money to boot if we can bag her. She is galaxy renowned figure and can develop more things in the future. Have you found her on camera?" the woman voice told them.

"No ma'am, but we have to suspect she will keep away from the camera themselves. She was black ops so they have to focus their searches to room and places without camera." he told her.

"Fine, but be careful she is known to slice you up. She killed four of my best men already. Some weird plasma sword and some physical blade pierced their heart. She is ruthless efficient killing machine; they called her Benihime or Massacre Princess for a reason. I'm out and be sure to tell me when you see her on camera." the radio cut out as Yoko slit one the guard throat that watched the door. Green blood flowed from his throat and mouth as he gasped. He held his throat trying to say something. She walked over grabbing his pistol as she turned shooting them point blank in the head as they slumped in their seat. She pushed them out the chair as she looked down at the screen. The Asari captain separated the important hostages into a room as the others were being rounded up. She turned back to the door as she went to go close it and locked it down.

She ripped off the magnetic stripes from a salarian's armor. She took some straps as well to help properly as she took their guns placing on the counter. She took one of their Omni-tools and placed it on her arm as she listened to them.

"Captain Seyla, we have teams searching for Yoko Minamoto as we speak." a human told her.

"I don't want to take chances with this woman; I want the mobile ops to check heart beat monitors. I know my men will die if they are not alerted to this woman's potential." as Yoko ripped out the heartbeat monitors as she rigged them with a heartbeat recording. She placed them in the room accordingly as she went back to her guns to modify them.

"All teams are reporting in nicely ma'am, so how are we going to flush her out." he asked her.

"She is noble person and we know she will try to save everyone." she told them as she turned on loud speakers as she motioned her men to bring a woman over to her.

"Yoko Minamoto, I will admit you have skill, but we didn't want any heroics coming from you! If you don't come in to this room or run into a patrol to take in you without a problem. I will kill someone in ten minutes." she said as the human woman cried now as she grabbed her head. "Why don't you tell her about your family?" Seyla asked her.

"Please don't let her kill me, I have a husband, and child that's three now!" she shouted.

"In eight minutes if you don't come out in my time limit this woman will die. I will kill her in front of her husband. Then I will move to him next and so on. We promise to make this easy on people, but you took four of my men's lives away within the span of three minutes." she told her as it cut off as Yoko sat there in frown.

"She thinks I'm that damn stupid, think I will give myself up for people they don't really want. If she does do it, she proves the fact she will do it to the rest who don't have a title to her name. I think I need to teach this woman a lesson." she said as she placed magnetic strips correctly inside her dress where the main assortment of weapons is usually placed on armor. She strapped a one around leg as she placed the pistol there.

"I hate mass relay guns for a reason, they are slow, bulky, and they have stupid designs. I had to take out the heat sinks of the other guns to make them not overheat after a flick of an Omni-tool function. I might as well make use of these guys for one more task." Yoko said as she bent down rigging the bodies up with explosives to them as she ripped pressed the Omni-tool to stop the heartbeat function.

"We have three men down in the security station. I repeat three men down in the security room!" A woman's voice shouted on the intercom as Yoko already left the room. The mobile center was inside the casino owner's office. She raised her SMG shooting all out the lights in the hallway out as she saw troopers coming up the stairs she slid into the dark without a problem.

"_I have to thank my mother of giving some sense of giving me the ability to see in the dark naturally. Flashlights and devices are dangerous carry into enemy territory." _Yoko thought as they had their flashlight on with their Omni-tools.

"Why are the light ins hallway not working?" one murmured.

"We have to use flash lights to see in the dark idiot, she can she us before we can see her. Let's check on these guys before we sweep out for her." he said as Yoko saw the eight of them go into the security room. She walked behind the last one seeing the grenades on his belt and smiled. She pressed the button to prime it as it gave ten seconds to get away from the grenade. They entered the room as she closed it behind them as the last man turn as explosive went off. He screamed as the others looked at him to see he was already bloody mess.

"You got to be damn kidding me… she primed his grenade without him noticing it! Open the door!" one shouted as one nodded his head.

"I can't she managed to seal the door manually. So we will have to wait for someone to come help us." he told him as one woman looked at the body.

"Captain Seyla said she was ruthless killing machine, she slit one of their throats and shot the other two execution style. She has their weapons by the looks of it." she said as she moved one body to hear something.

*Beep*

"Wait! Don't touch the body!" one of them shouted.

*Boom*

The building shook as the security room was engulfed in flames as the door busted open. Captain Seyla heard their last moment as she nodded her head.

"That bitch! She killed four men in one go and then another eleven so I lost fifteen men within ten minutes. I can see you don't even want to save this woman Miss Minamoto!" Seyla shouted as she blew away the woman with a shotgun with ease as everyone murmured in fear. "I want all my men to be alerted to priority status orange. I will authorize weapons usage against her, but only shots to stop her." she told them.

…

Yoko wandered the hallway as she heard the announcement by Seyla. She was more than mad, fifteen people died with ease. Two more people died in thirty minute span as she made her way to Casino owner's office. She used vents to move from room to room. She found a circuit breaker room as she set a bomb inside it.

She made her way watching patrol walk by as one she stepped behind him breaking his neck. She placed a bomb on his body as she walked away from him. She made it into a nearby room as one turned around.

"What is this woman?" the Asari muttered as they all turned around. "She is killing people because they stray too far. Picking us off one by one." she told them as one person walked up the body to check.

"Stop, don't touch his body!" she shouted as the bomb went off anyway as half his body was blown away as bloody bits of bone and tissue landing in their face as they moved their faces away. Yoko moved from cover throwing an overload grenade at them. It exploded knocking out their shields as raised her pistol up shooting them each in the head one after one. The remaining few were looking she shot the fire extinguisher on the wall to blind them as she threw a warp into them. It knocked them over she threw the Asari with biotics out of the nearby by balcony into the show room. She screamed as she fell as Yoko walked away casually from it.

Seyla watched another one of the Asari sisters met a gruesome end as she nodded her head. Despite the fact she was killing them she continued to fight. She wasn't going to go down without fighting and make it count. Time was stretching as it is seeing the woman was running around. They haven't even got pass the vault down stairs.

"Link the heavy mechs to me mobile command, send out the Loki's and Fenrirs mechs. Kill anyone else moving around the hallway that's not ours. Make sure to keep an eye on the mobile center at all times."

This woman was becoming much more of a problem by the several minutes as she tapped her Omni-tool

"Jona Sedris won't like that we are behind schedule, but I will turn on the lock down now. All troops we have a trained ex black ops specialists in the building." Seyla muttered." Apparently taking lives don't matter to her. All troops we are behind schedule come inside before the lock down takes place." she stated on her Omni-tool as more troops came bursting in through the doors with mechs now. "I will let the automatic defenses of the building do the work for us and keep the police out." she said as she activated the lock down now as everything lock down. The chips were thrown down now.

"Let's see you try beating these odds massacre princess. We know the black ops tricks you employ now." as she laughed as Yoko heard the call on the Omni-tool in the hallway.

"So it's time to throw down the gauntlet, I will make them all suffer before the night ends." she said as she moved from cover taking her sword as she slashed down a man coming around the corner. He fell over as he tried screaming she stabbed his throat and pulled her sword out. The heartbeat monitor drop slowly to pull away quicker before they notice where to find her. She took his grenades off his belt as she moved away from the area.

The casino owner's office was on the top floor of the building and elevators were the only way up, but the cameras' gave away her position if she did. The power had to go off and now and the backup power will turn on. She turned on her Omni-tool she stole as she hit the button the power in the building fell. She walked up to the elevator as she stuck her sword at the bottom to raise it. The elevator was modeled after the Citadel, which were slow stupid elevators. She lifted up the glass as it made creaking noises. She kicked up sword from the ground and stuck it beneath the door. She moved in taking her sword as it shut closed. She put up her sword as she looked up to see the shaft. She jumped up pushed off the latch to climb in on top the elevator.

The lights were flickering now as the backup power turned on now. She closed the top as she glowed bright blue and clicked her fingers. She jumped up as she fazed into a blue light. It shot up all the way up the elevator shaft. She flipped and landed smashing the top as she grabbed out her beam saber. She pushed up making two quick slashes at the door making an X pattern. She jumps through the small hole as she rolled. She heard the elevator come up as she reached for here grenade pouch as she carelessly threw into the hole she walked away smiling heading towards the office.

"See you next fall." she murmured as she heard explosion go off.

…

Captain Seyla sent men into the elevator shaft she heard a noise go off.

"What the hell the elevator is-" someone shouted.

*Boom*

As the teams looked to see the elevator fell to the ground as they look to see it was smashed. The glass was on the floor with mangle and crushed bodies as some of them shaking their heads as some of them shot the people in anger killing them.

"That's enough people! We still need hostages and we don't want to endanger out money makers. Mobile center Yoko Minamoto is on her way do you copy." as Seyla heard static on her end as it picked up now.

"_Mobile center and its operator are currently unavailable, but I will take your call Captain Seyla." _Yoko giggled as she was shocked by her sudden voice as it turned to anger.

"You bitch you're not going to surrender at all even despite their deaths." Seyla muttered.

"_I was never going too at all, seeing the fact you were going to kill us anyway. I might as well take you down and make their lives mean something in the end. They are braver than you after coward." _Yoko told her. "_So listen to my demands you let them I will let you go otherwise things will get worse for you."_

"So how are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Well soon as I cut your communications and reprogram your mechs to kill you." she said as it cut off now as she tried calling back to hear static. She saw the Loki mechs shooting her men already by blind siding them as the Fenris mechs shocking their legs.

"The mechs have turned on us, shoot down before they kill you!" she shouted as she picked up assault rifle shooting as she turned on the heavy mechs now to help cover them.

…

"Well that should keep Miss Captain in her friends busy. Now to head to this vault, it's a standard electronic and magnetic lock, but nothing my beam saber can't cut. What do they want so bad that's in here besides money?" as she turned on her Omni-tool playing Waltz of flower on the intercom now as it played throughout the whole building as she did a twirl and pirouette spin through the office as gunfire went off on the lower levels. She now controlled the lockdown now as they were cut off from each other now.

Meanwhile on the bottom floor as Seyla looked at her men they were exhausted and hurt now. The music was playing now throughout the place she lost thirty men now and a heavy mech now. It took them by storm as she had twenty men left now. They collected their weapons so the hostages can't use them. Some of them were gaining Hope now which was bad for them.

"Vault crackers' what is your progress? The situation is getting ugly now and we need to leave as soon you can get the stuff in the vault. She locked down the building now and we have people defending the generators to help keep our progress running.

"_It's taking time to get to the vault itself we the saws we carry ma'am we need a high plasma type torch or saw to get in." _he told her as she frowned. "I want this done, we cannot fail with our leader planet side, and she wants this done. Set the charges now so we can blow this place to hell with her in this building after we leave!" she shouted.

"Captain Seyla, remember that plasma sword she carried it ripped right through the shields along with the flesh." Salarian noted as her mood changed.

"So would that cut open the safe with ease?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Of course, anything designed to cut through people like that have high output to even cut metal with ease." he told her as she nodded as she heard a voice come from her end.

"All teams search and destroy Yoko Minamoto! We need that unique little weapon she has on her. You can rockets now on her and you can bring her back alive clinging to life. I might let some of you keep for slavery." she told as the male men cheered. They needed an incentive to get the job done correctly.

Yoko listened on her Omni-tool and heard that as she took the elevator now and comfort. The fire teams on the levels were decimated now as she open the lock down to let the rest of the mechs go down to the bottom floor to distract the captain in her men. She was heading down to the safe room.

"They think they will have their way with me, they are wrong…" she muttered as the elevator came to a stop as she looked to see men armed heavily.

"Who would have thought the president of Nexus Corporation would do so much damage?" End of the road woman! We have you outnumbered, so please hand your little torch and we will be a little nice to you afterwards." the man shouted.

"I doubt you fools can even hit me inside this elevator at all. I bet you a billion credits I kill you first before I drop." she smirked playfully as they were sterner now. "So no one is taking the bet then, well I will show you." she said as the elevator was opening as she dropped a grenade that was primed. She kicked it towards them as she overloaded one of their shields and sabotaged another.

"Grenade!" trooper shouted as chunks of hit body was blown away instantly as Yoko lifted one man up with her biotic power. She pushed him in front of the rocket trooper as he fired. An explosion occurred as bit of blood and fire was stuck in the hallway now. She walked out checking herself to see bits of metal in her arms and legs. She took them out and applied dribbles of Medi-gel. She saw one rocket launcher was ok still as she picked hoisting it on her shoulder now. She carried SMG in hand moving towards the safe now.

…

Captain Seyla managed to get everyone tied up as she charges were set the go. She made sure everything was secured so she can go down into the vault now. Yoko Minamoto was there in an enclosed space and they can pincer her both sides. She already radio ahead to say she was coming to them quite fast. The elevator stopped now as she moved forward seeing bits of her men's' bodies' as she frowned.

"Damn it was friendly fire by the looks of it." one of them muttered as they heard gunfire going off as they started rushing to the position as she pulled out her shotgun. "Move out!" she said as they ran forward getting to the door. She saw her men were getting their first before her as the heavy mech was following. She stopped as she waved the men off from behind her.

"Wait it's a trap!" she shouted as they stopped a rookie stepped on a wire. He looked at her with fear.

"Mother." he whimpered out as the others tired running.

*Boom*

Seyla looked up seeing explosion of fire engulfed them in instant. They were all screaming as some men are crying now.

"This is fucking massacre nothing is going right at all!" one of them panicked.

"You need to shut the hell up!" We need to take this slow now!" Seyla shouted as she turned to see something on the ceiling as went off. "Get to cover!" she shouted as they ran into the security station nearby as rocket went off blowing of the mechs head from behind as it fell to its knees as it exploded. More of her men died know as Seyla looked in fear now. Her men were right after all this woman is a massacre. She looked up now seeing the glass was blown out at the station. She looked up to see the to a ball bounce of the wall and into the station. It was a grenade as she got up as the other tried running.

It exploded as she barely made it out as she was wounded now as she crawled she saw her gun on the ground. She crawled forward to get it as she almost got to see a foot stamp on her as she reached it. A sword slammed straight into her hand as she screamed out in pain.

"We'll look what the cat dragged in…" Yoko muttered playfully as he she pulled her sword away. She stabbed into the shield port disabling it as she kicked her weapons away. "So Seyla you plan on telling me what is in the vault you want so badly." she told as she spit at her as she dodged easily.

"Screw you; I can still activate the bombs to kill the" she said as she looked down coughing blood now as she saw the beam saber ripped through nervous system. Yoko turned it off and kicked her away as she nodded her.

"It's a shame you can't go to jail, but I will figure out for myself." she told her as she was gasping for breath just to see her insides were cauterized by the beam saber. She looked up at Yoko walking away as she raised her hand up only to drop.

"Ardat (demon)." she murmured in her last breathe as she fell dead.

"I don't take prisoners when people want to capitalize on me." Yoko muttered as she made way to deposit box area was cleaned out already. She went down stairs to the vault to see were five men laid dead. She turned on her beam saber cutting off the locks as she moved away. The shell of the vault fell to the ground as they turned off her saber. She saw the bags sitting there on the ground as she picked them up. The lights cut on as she saw the piles of money and artifacts in there. She walked in and ignored it all as she made way to a computer that off the system and it was isolated. She tapped into as she looked into it. Jona Sedris was written throughout the system.

The casino owner named Meyla was the sister of Seyla. She collected enough evidence to put her in jail for ten Asari life times. She transferred the data to her Omni-tool.

"Hope do you hear me? Send this evidence to the police and catch Jona Sedris before she gets off planet please." Yoko asked her.

"I'm already ahead of you and I forward the data to them. The bank owner Meyla wants to talk to you know. She was trapped inside with the hostages." Hope told her as she left the safe.

"I'm honorable person, I won't take her money." she said as she walked out the safe, unlocking the lockdown so the police can come in.

…

She got up to the top floor as she saw police swarming down now as the hostages were set free now. People died today as she frowned as nodded her head. She walked into the room to see she got hand claps from everyone as she looked in shock. Asari officer looked at her now.

"By the goddess, you took them on single handily and you took them out." she said as Yoko nodded.

"I couldn't save them all, but what about Jona Sedris." Yoko asked her.

"We caught up to her before she can get the next flight out. You didn't save everyone, but you saved more people than we could have if we were here. The casino owner Meyla wishes to speak to you and wants to offer you an award for your bravery." she told her as she shrugged walking towards the well dressed Asari in the room.

"Miss Meyla you wanted to speak to me." Yoko asked her as she smiled.

"I wanted to thank you personally for saving my casino and everyone's lives here. You may not want such a thing because it's in your heart not to. The words you want to hear is the fact that even if you gave up she would've have killed us all. My sister didn't care for any live at all and went on the dark road. They may have died, but you gave them hope and everyone else hope. Yet you chose the difficult way that most wouldn't choose at all. We wish we weren't in such a situation as you were. You probably need medical attention now, so I would look for the damages caused by the fighting for my insurance company. I want you to stay on Thessia for a while please; I want to give you earnings and a reward. Most likely a press conference will be done in the morning. Plus I asked the police to waver an interview until you rested up." Meyla told Yoko as she nodded.

"I don't really need a reward at all, but I will be doing some important business on Thessia still. I'm heading back to my ship at the main port." she told her as she nodded. She walked away heading towards the door as André stood there he had a smile on his face.

"So princess has a sense of humor and modesty to go along with it. Thanks for saving my life and other people's lives. You look tired and a bit hurt from the fire fights in the casino. I will drive you to by my personal air car to the dock." he said as she crossed her arms now looking at him stoically.

"I said something you don't like…"

"Yes, don't call me hime-chan at all and second don't think I'm your friend. I can drive myself to the port." she told him as he pulled out a mirror to see cuts, burns, and bruises on her body.

"Come on no tricks involved, I do owe you more credit than before. I just didn't know the real you at all, but since you are running around helping Commander Shepard on the hunt for Saren." he said as she turned her head.

"What it is then?" she asked him as he waved her on. "Come on, I can't talk about this in public Yoko. I thought this stuff was supposed to be withheld from public." he said as she walked behind him with ease. News crews were trying to assemble as the casino as the police barred them until they secured the area. He walked up to the air car as it beeped it slid open.

"You did notice the Batarian trying to poison you, while you were playing poker still at the table." he told her as she nodded.

"I knew he was giving me poison, but my body can filter weak toxins and drugs." she told him.

"You did, but I manage to catch little deal on my Omni-tool." he told her as they saw the waiter and Joth being carried away by the police. The two got in the air car as she sat on the passenger's side and him in the driver's seat. The doors closed as it sped off towards the main port. Yoko sat there now as she sighed.

"Well I guess you have more pressing matters at this time than your own well being. So I seeing you like to cut it short and not hear bullshit. My family has major investments' on Noveria I even had a project being down there. Yet when I try to check up on it, I get nothing, zip, and nada." he told her.

"What does this have to with Saren? She asked.

"No it's not about Saren, Matriarch Benezia is on Noveria." as Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since she got there a facility called Peak 15 has went dark. The administrator there is a Salarian called Bel Anoleis. He was interfered with business on Noveria scaring customers away badly."

"Let me guess he is taking kick backs and extortions' and you can't proof it."

"On the contrary…" he said as he pulled out data. "Yes, I have data on some of his activity and an investigation on it. He has not reported his dealings with Saren with Binary Helix of all things. A major flaw in his thinking as he got greedy, we have internal affairs undercover to reveal what's going on there. Seeing that Commander Shepard may have trouble finding this lead due to Anoleis holding back information from the galaxy." he told her as the car zoomed through the air traffic.

"So you want me to pass the information to him so you can resume your business."

"Well I was thinking of resuming it, but I might as well send it to your company to do." as she crossed her arms holding the data.

"What type of project, I don't take silly things or things that hurt people." she told him.

"Well it's a simple plan of curing a certain type of Prothean technology I found. I see you don't want to do such a thing seeing you are very zealous to none mass relay tech. So forget about it the notion then. You apparently have the ear of the council so passing it to them will be easy." he told her.

"Who told you that?"

"Well the extranet rumors and the fact working with Shepard mean nothing to anyone. I'm not that stupid you know. I know what's at stake if Saren isn't stopped. Everyone where he goes there is a problem and I expect a big one seeing Binary Helix is involved. Two colonies attacked and archeology dig site as well, you have a recipe for trouble there." he told her as the air car finally came to rest as the car door open as Yoko almost got out. André grabbed her hand as she looked at him.

"I really mean it Yoko thanks for saving me back there. I know they would have killed us all if you didn't even react. The Alliance wasn't doing right from the start, but it didn't stop you from saving so many lives." he told as Yoko blush a little as he handed her a case filled with bottles. "Top Thessia brand called Honey Mead and it's yours. You might need it later because you look tense. Take care and don't get killed ok." he told as she nodded.

"Fine André, can you at least let go." She told him as he let go as he waved goodbye. She rushed off to her ship carrying the bottles in hand. She got to the outer hull as decontamination as it closed as it ran over her several times. The door opened as she walked in carrying the bottles as she sat them in sea co-pilot seat.

"Hope, give me an update on Kasumi." she stated.

"She popped up on the holo-tank frowning as she nodded her head. "Kasumi was hit with a bomb pretty badly… It was due to the fact she to her checking the vault. The Eclipse was waiting on Keiji and she took the brunt of it. He just has bruises and some burns due to her protecting him."

"They were waiting for him…" she said as she nodded.

"Correct, I managed to tap into Jona Sedris files and found nothing on how hired her to do it. I have hundreds of names wanting revenge on Keiji. He has shown his face to a lot of people. He maybe skilled hacker and a specialist on encrypt and decryption. He lacks the subtly Kasumi has his face has been flagged now by lots of people now. Kasumi is patched up and waiting for you to do surgery now."

"Where are Kal'Reeger and Zaeed at this moment and have you got into contact with them?" Yoko asked her Hope nodded her head.

"I haven't gotten anything from them, but Kal's alcohol content is above normal though." she told as she rushed towards med bay. She got there seeing a depressed Keiji crying as she he looked up at her.

"Kasumi… needs your help, I managed to patch her up." he mumbled as she went into the room. She was caught off guard by her wound as Yoko sat in shock. She had some puncture marks and bunch of burns on her. Her suit was gone and it had holes throughout the suit. She rushed putting on suit and things to do surgery. She was hanging on by a thread of her life. The bomb was one that let people bleed out and scream to death.

…

Six hours later as Zaeed and Kal'Reeger were at the ship as Keiji was sulking sitting at the table.

"What the hell happened? We leave for a night and Kal and I were having fun, especially him." Zaeed mentioned as he scratched the back of his head most likely blushing.

"We were doing a job until we got set up. You must have heard about the casino shoot out." Keiji told them.

"So princess had to clean up the mess, while you sat your ass here moping. What happen then boy? Zaeed asked him as Keiji nodded his head. "So you're not going to tell us, I knew this espionage shit and information was bound to hurt someone sooner or later. Princess has been straight with people saying things when they are needed. She doesn't hold damn secrets that god damn kill people. Jona Sedris may be out the picture, but who ever hired them to take you out was serious."

"What's so important you can't tell us about it?" Kal asked.

"It's nothing…" Keiji told them as Yoko walked out of the room as Keiji got up.

"How is Kasumi?" he asked her.

*SMACK*

The sound went through the room as Keiji fell to the ground by the force as his cheek was red. He looked up holding his cheek in pain as he looked to electric blue eyes stare down on him.

"You cowardly son of a bitch!" she hissed. "There was a limit to this and you broke it, I may accept you for Kasumi's feelings, but when I asked what your angle. Why did you want to join my ship? You lied to my face and then you endangered my cousin's life. The job you got was a damn set up! I knew something was wrong soon as I you got it and when I went to the hotel." She shouted.

"You have your secrets as well and you don't blab them out!" he shouted back as he thrown into the wall by a biotic move as she grabbed his throat.

"I never once endangered your lives. I hold secrets to protect people at times and tell them when I need to. You of course lied to my face Keiji about this. Your face has been flagged everyone in major ports as a spy. Someone was hunting you from the beginning and you didn't even have the balls to tell me this face to face." she told him as she showed the picture as he looked disbelieve.

"Shit, he is flagged by everyone almost." Zaeed muttered as he looked at him.

"What the hell did you do boy?" Zaeed asked him.

"It's not something I can say…" he said as she threw him to the ground.

"Leave me with this fool, before I pass a judgment." she said as they left to their quarters.

"Keelah, I have never seen her angry before at all, I heard she rarely even gets angry." Kal murmured.

"That's my old friend's niece and her cousin. Of course she would be mad at him." he told him as they took the elevator up. She threw notes on this table.

"Extreme lacerations, 3rd degree burns, she lost more of her blood in her body and I had to donate some of mine to help her. She would be in bed for months for this simple job. It was too good to pass up for you I bet. I know of Kasumi's business is a dangerous one, but I would do anything to see her safety. We taught each other how do ninjitsu and train endless hours together to help her achieve success along with me. I love my cousin more than you ever could!" she shouted as she cried now. Tears hit the floor as she looked at him. "Yet I was told to keep you safe and I promised my mother I would do anything in my power. Yet I trusted you from day one because of Kasumi's feelings. A family is support their own and flourish just like my father did for me. I wanted Kasumi to be happy and I will be happy as well."

Keiji head dropped as he shook his head.

"I asked you from day one, is there something I should know Keiji. You told me no and you lied to me and know she is paying the price for what you done. I never risked your lives at all and you repay me by hiding a secret. What did you do in the Alliance?" she asked him.

"It's something I done in the Alliance in black ops. You remember the head hunter units back in 2175." he struggle to say.

"You were holding out on the Alliance and sold secrets and then you have the nerve to hide one little black ops mission. I think it was around… Kite's nest that is Batarian space." she looked at him with anger now.

"This all because of spying in the wrong areas Keiji, you chose the Alliance of all things to do it. So let me guess that grey box of yours contains something." as Keiji looked in shock.

"Who told you that?" he asked her as she held Kasumi's box.

"Kasumi said you had a matching one so you recall things for your job. Tell me Keiji what was this mission." as Keiji hesitated as she pulled her gun out now.

"Fine I do owe you that." he said as she put her gun away. "When I joined I wanted to prove the things about Reapers existed you know. Commander Shepard said it on the news before he was made Spectre. So I wanted to prove that existed, before well I die, when it does happen." he said solemnly as she wiped her tears.

"You have been really good to me along with your family, wanting to trust me so Kasumi can be happy. I risked her life today getting lax; I thought traveling with you was a safe way to drop off the grid. Yet the money was so tempting seeing we can rob a casino and I got to greedy. We conducted an Alliance black ops mission awhile back. I was assigned to the team for tech support. We raided a Batarian station; they were studying the Leviathan of Dis the reaper. Hanars' and Batarians have a neutral trading going on between so we learned it from them. The raid turned to a massacre, and we were left with nothing. We were too late, but after seeing Balak tell us it's still out there. They moved it right before we got there." He told as she sat down now. I faked the incident for a power failure to hide the incident." He told her.

"So the Batarians would have gone to war against us." she murmured.

"You saw the colonies out there weren't protected at all. The Alliance was using them to gain political ploy for a council seat. My grey box has the info since it remembers everything." he said as he held it.

"So they want the information on the box due to curiosity ever since the prosecution failed to catch you in court."

"Yeah, so now you know why I hid it from you." he said as he laid it down on the table.

"Then destroy the box Keiji if you want to keep the secret. What is stopping you from doing so?" she asked him.

"It's for my job and…" he trailed on as Yoko interrupted.

"Kasumi, you kept because of her so you can remember our time to together. You don't need a box to show that you love her." she told him.

"It's all I have when I'm working alone and everything on this can give me an edge in my job." he told her.

"Keiji you have a choice like I always give people when they need it. You betrayed my trust keeping this secret Keiji. You knew I would not tell a soul about this and the fact I'm protected by many things. I'm trained and was made into a super solider. Based on reflex, tactics, and critical thinking, I'm not entirely human because of my abilities Keiji. I'm even stronger than the strongest man and can take on a Krogan hand to hand. So it's either the box or Kasumi, because you choose the box. Get off my ship for good, if you love her more than anything the box goes. If the latter is chose you are not going to see Kasumi again. I will make sure of that, seeing it will take months of recovery to get her back into shape along with therapy." Yoko stated firmly.

Keiji sat there looking at the box and room where Kasumi laid on the table. He cried as she nodded his head.

"I just can't choose any of two options', I will forward the data anyway so it doesn't matter right." he told her as she nodded.

"No, I can't accept neither as answer it's one of the two choices Keiji. All this time you weren't prepared for the consequences unlike Kasumi. You should never get greedy in business, jobs, and love. We were worried about the fact her partner was also her lover. That's a big no in any job when you become emotional attached. So it's the box or Kasumi."

"I can't destroy it…" he muttered as Yoko nodded her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Keiji, but this is for family don't talk to her at all." she stated as he cried more. "Don't send anything to her at all. Don't even mutter her name and beg to me to see her again. Because you don't want to destroy your box because of the memories stored inside. You never learned that the heart always remembers the love, memories, and the time together will always be there. I confess I never been in a relationship at all, but I knew what love is." she told him as he cried as he got up from his seat.

"Can I at least say goodbye to her?" he asked her as she nodded her head.

"No, I gave a choice and you didn't destroy the box. You love your box more than a person Keiji. Hope pay for a private shuttle of planet under a false name. Keiji will be taking it himself." she told Hope.

"Ok Yoko, I'm just booked a flight out. He can choose his own destination." Hope told her as he took his gray box leaving towards the elevator. He tapped his Omni-tool and sent data to Yoko. "I see your point and reason too it, but anything happens to me. I want to use this information I give you sparingly. I may have broken your trust, but I always trusted you to keep us safe. I had fun time with you and I admit you were beautiful and pretty just like Kasumi said. You even had a heart of gold like behind the harsh words you give to others. It's there after all and you care for a lot of people and even keep secrets from them at times. You even want broker peace amongst the Geth and Quarians." he said as he turned wiping her face as Yoko blushed from his words.

"Yoko before I leave you and go off the grid, I may die you know. Can you promise me to let Kasumi recover my gray box and keep her safe you know? Kasumi will hunt him down and go for it. She may want to keep it for the memories, but she will linger on my memory. So my final will is to destroy it for me. I love her so much I want to live, but I'm not a great person after all. I will send all the things I stolen to you since you love collecting. Please promise me even if it hurts you too. I will make a final message to her stating it must be done and you have permission to destroy it. I will encrypt it heavily to make sure of that." as Yoko sat there solemnly. She had to choose between your cousin's love and a dying will.

"You ask me to do a very hard thing that will even hurt both are feelings Keiji."

"I know, but it's for the best, your words do ring truth to them. You don't need some box to know that you love them. Thank you for the great time Yoko and goodbye, this will be my final conversation with a close friend." he said as he bowed at her as he got on his knees.

"I know Kasumi would forgive me, but I can't live with this if I didn't make amends."

"You are forgiven." she told him as he got up and nodded. He waved goodbye as he went up the elevator as she fell to her knees crying as Hope popped up with a sad look on her face.

"The chances of him dying is 99.99 %, he sent his data on his grey box. Everyone wants a piece of him along with the Shadow Broker. I recorded his last moments so Kasumi will understand in the future. We just sent him off to his death, no let me correct myself. He is marching off to his death knowing he made this choice himself. So you're not to blame for this at all." Hope reasoned.

"I just hope when that day come I will be strong to do what's right. I'm sorry Kasumi I had to choose you and your well being. I can't let someone with death follow you around anymore." she cried even more.


	22. Choose your own Fate

It was morning time as Yoko sat there now. She managed to patch up her wounds as she slept in the med bay as she stirred smelling coffee. She looked up to see Zaeed standing there as she graciously took the cup.

"Thank you for the coffee." she mumbled waking up as he nodded.

"Rough night, people died because of the Eclipse being greedy of all things, mainly Jona Sedris giving out the orders to do such a thing. They were planning on killing everyone there to eliminate their trace of being there on Thessia. She ended blackmailing the wrong person and she ended up collecting evidence of her corruption as payback. Jona is a mean some of a bitch you know, she ended up killing fifteen people before they caught her. She was crazy and power hungry as well always trying to get back at her enemies." he told her as he looked at Kasumi.

"So lover boy left his girl behind… how bad is it?" he asked as she handed him a data pad as he whistled.

"She had a lot of puncture marks from the bombs and she lost of blood. Most of vital organs were hit as well and she attained 3rd degree burns. The worst of all she is in a coma from the blast itself." she told him as she drank her coffee.

"So it was bad, so why did you ask him to leave?"

"He carried a so called dangerous secret that would let us go into war with Batarians of all things." as Zaeed laughed.

"We can take those bastards, but the collateral damage will be high. The colonies out there would be burned down in a heartbeat and with ease, so he wouldn't destroy something and you forced him to leave." as she nodded drinking her coffee.

"Pretty much what happened in a nut shell. He didn't tell us about people wanting the information stored on his grey box of all things. If he cared that much about it he should destroy it and throw it away. I sent him away for good and I know he want come back. He was marked the death soon as was flagged in computers around the galaxy. I kept secrets for a reason to help protect them or reveal to them when they need it. I even answered when they ask, but when he lied to me and got her hurt because of it. It couldn't ignore that anymore and he would have brought this stuff on our door steps. He had to go he was endangering everyone's lives. That's something I won't even do myself." she told him.

"Like the fact you're the Nightmare of Shanxi, you didn't tell anyone that at all."

"That's because it's top clearance in the military to know such a thing Zaeed. No one wants to say a word that an eight year old kid built a killing machine. Taking out ten Turian warships, they would look weak and to know another exists is stupid." she told him.

"True, but you need to stop mopping princess and get up. I'm damn hungry and I'm itching for some good food for once. I stayed on Shanxi fighting because of your dad and grandmother's cooking." he told her as she laughed as she nodded.

"I might as well make some hearty then…" she told him as she got carrying her coffee away as she went to the kitchen. Zaeed looked at Kasumi and shook his head.

"Your father would have made the correct choice of sending him away. If lover boy did care he should have destroyed the evidence. It showed how much of a boy he was still. She really grown up the last time I saw her. I still haven't caught Vido yet, but her A.I. friend narrows down the blue suns activity, sending notices to militaries and rival gangs just to screw with them. Stupid Batarians, one tried even killing princess by poisoning her." as Zaeed walked out from med-bay.

He saw Kal sitting down eating his paste in his tube.

"So there goes my main man. Last night you never said ma'am or sir." Zaeed laughed as Kal fumbled around.

"Can we not talk about this it's embarrassing?" he said as Yoko already started cooking.

"Where were you guys last night? I had Hope contact you guys at least thirty." she told him.

"We hit the bar last night when you were in your little shoot out. Kal got laid by three Asari old enough to remember to even see a Quarians face." he joked as Kal fumbled as Yoko nodded her head.

"Let me guess the money I gave him, you gave him Turian brandy to get drunk. It brought his inner self out." Yoko joked with a smile.

"Not you too, I thought you would…" he mumbled.

"That's not even half of it, they managed to record for him so he can watch when he gets back to fleet. He doesn't have the heart the heart to even delete the video." he told them as he fumbled more.

"Well you're a man after a Kal; your sexual drive was long overdue. Maybe I can tell Elijah about this…" Yoko said as Kal shook his head in some shame.

…

Yoko finished her breakfast with them two men, they were free to do what they wanted (mostly sleep of the alcohol they had in their system still. She made her way back to the casino to see it was closed down still as police was there still. She gave a formal statement to them and they had video data recovered to show what happened. The media were quelled with a conference, that happened last night as she moved into the building itself. She wore casual clothes for this little meeting. Purple sweater, grey pants, white suede boots, and a green jacket to top it off. She walked back into the building itself as she saw Meyla sitting there as she turned having security guards.

"It's good to see you are doing well after the shootout in my casino." Meyla told her as she waved.

"I'm sorry for the bombs I rigged and set off, along with the elevator drop." she told her as she laughed it off.

"Well that's what insurance is for after all. I'm remodeling the place and adding more security check points now. So no harm and foul for the damages sustained. The insurance company understood what happen." she told her as she picked up a Holo-pad. "Guess what just happened over night you became extranet sensation." she told her as she looked to see she was in a dress with her weapons as her hair blown in the wind. Solo commando single handily brought down over two hundred armed people in a casino shoot out and eve managed to implicit Jona Sedris for the attack itself. Yoko looked at it to see it was a good picture. It gave off a Femme fatale look and no doubt people will be calling her up now.

"You can keep that holo-pad it's a first edition of your exploit here on Thessia. I managed to get your reward together on top of your earnings here in the casino." she told her as she waved her hands.

"I don't need a reward at all Meyla, not everyone survived that night." she told her as she nodded.

"Very modest and brave I know a lot of people and even I would have given up, but my sister is ruthless itself. I knew you made the right choice by not giving up. She would have killed us since she was working for Jona Sedris. She is a crazy woman and she managed to extort me. I was planning to use it to tell her to go away, but it back fired. I'm transferring the credits you won along with four billion credits." she told her as she waved her hand.

"Isn't that excessive for such a thing..." Yoko asked her as she nodded no.

"My family owned this casino ever since the Volus created the credit system. I sponsor tournaments' and prizes. So it generates unbelievable income at times and the insurance company is giving reimbursing me to fix my casino. I can tell you're a modest and noble person and not even you use your company experiences on a poker game. I saw it was all your personal funds you gained over time." as Yoko blushed as she transferred the credits to her.

"I have a few more things to give in gratitude as well." she told her as she nodded her.

"That's more than a person should ever give." Yoko told her.

"Well it was supposed to be my sister's inheritance, but I can't take it. It's something passed on to the ones taking arms in combat. She squandered that by being in a gang and I insist on this. What I'm going to give you matches you your personality without a doubt." she told her as her security force rolled out several cases.

"Well I wanted to reflect the fact that money isn't everything to you. I managed to dig up some historic items in the vault." she told her as she managed to tap in key to a long box. "The first one is called the lunar staff an ancient Asari staff made of the densest wood and bone from creatures. The ends of them have metal discs with points on the end." she told her as Yoko looked at her.

"It belonged to the Asari warrior who might the goddess Athame. The discs on the end were given by Athame herself and they are made of platinum. You can still use it battle, which is amazing itself." she told her as she moved to another one as it showed an ancient garb of bra with a bow wrapped around it. Its color was black and loincloth was purple itself.

"This garb was worn by the warrior herself as she gave herself to Athame wearing it that day." she told her as she moved over to a smaller box. It was large platinum necklace having sapphires along it as a blue star was the center piece of it.

"This necklace is one of kind necklace handed down by the tribe itself for each successor. It was supposed to be my sister's, but she acted like a fool and joined a gang. My mother and father cut her out soon as she done such a thing. The items were supposed to be her inheritance, but she would have sold it to gain money. They are now you Miss Minamoto, I don't want to be reminded for my sister's crimes by keeping them." she told her as she nodded and bowed.

"Thank you for the gifts' then, I will take great care of them." she told her as she picked up the necklace.

"Thank you for accepting it, but allow me to put the necklace around your neck." she said as she turned around as she wrapped around her neck and it clicked. Yoko turned around and held the necklace as she looked at it.

"So it does to your liking then, I will send the display case to your ships along with the items." Meyla told her as Yoko nodded.

"Thank you Meyla it's beautiful she said." as Yoko nodded.

"I hope you stay safe Yoko, fire fights are dangerous for a reason." she told her.

"I will try to be safe then…" she told her as she had lingering fact in her heart. How would Kasumi react to Keiji disappearing? She thought as she left the casino to see security was setting up the items to leave.

…

Yoko made it back to her ship with her newly acquired items. She placed the necklace up to be safe as her Psycho frame alert showed that Kasumi was awake now from her small coma. She walked back into med-bay as Kasumi stared up at the ceiling. She looked down to see Yoko was here.

"So you're here after all here Yoko… I thought Keiji was going to be here at my bedside. How bad are my injuries?" Kasumi asked her as Hope popped showing a diagram.

"Your quite lucky to wake up from you small coma, but your body was badly damaged having 3rd degree burns, major blood loss, punctures running throughout your body and major organs. You were on the verge of dying Kasumi." Hope told her as she smiled a bit.

"I was wondering about that when I saw a light and god talking to me. Like he said Keiji left because of my safety…" she said and joked as Yoko face was solemn.

"Why the sad face, I'm still here you know Yoko?" Kasumi asked her as she sat down.

"Kasumi, what I'm about to tell you will be hard to hear. So please listen and don't jump the gun ok…" she told her.

"What's wrong is there something about my health…" she asked.

"Keiji… has left the ship." Yoko said bluntly.

"It's because of me getting hurt… I can forgive him. We were too lax and it's a trap." she protested as she looked at Hope.

"Keiji has been flagged by the galaxy as a major danger to security as a spy Kasumi." she said as she showed the report to her with the news com. as she looked at back at her.

"He left just like that and didn't say goodbye at all." she exclaimed.

"I asked him to leave for your safety." Yoko told her as Kasumi had a look of anger on her face.

"You told him to leave after one silly mistake! This is my relationship and you don't have a right to choose for me!" Kasumi shouted crying.

"I didn't make him leave by force Kasumi, but I made him choose two things the box or you. He chose the box over you and he left the ship." she told her as she Kasumi cried.

"Keiji wouldn't choose a box… what do you mean by that?" she asked in confusion as Hope brought up screen to show her the chat they had last night.

"Kasumi I didn't force him to go, he wanted to choose the grey box over you. You weren't awake for this and I had to make a decision for you. I'm the only bit of family you have and I actually will give my life for you." as the video cut off at parts to hide the information. "I didn't like one bit of it it's your relationship and I wanted him to love you more than some silly box. He would be right here now with you, but he couldn't. He didn't want to ensure it falls in the wrong hands by destroying and to keep you safe. I had to choose between you my family and him. I trusted Keiji and try to take care of you…" she cried as Hope looked sad now.

"Yet, he wanted to act like he was a boy instead of a man. I wanted him to love you just as much as our family and he chose the box over you!" she shouted at her as Kasumi cried.

"We could have just worked this out soon as I woke up and you didn't even wait for that. Where is he, I want to talk to him!" Kasumi shouted as Hope nodded.

"I flagged him down with a request over five requests before this and I'm picking him on a video call now." she told her avatar disappeared as a screen popped up showing him.

"Keiji…" Kasumi muttered as he smiled a little.

"Kasumi, you're awake." he said.

"Keiji come back it's dangerous out there alone. We can still work this out between us." she told him as he nodded.

"I'm sorry Kasumi, but I cannot do as you say. Yoko may have not threatened me to come back. I have to leave and vanish for a reason Kasumi." he told as she looked confused.

"So you mean forcing you off the ship wasn't entirely her?" Kasumi asked her.

"Kasumi I wasn't being truthful to her about my problem to her from the beginning my love. I placed you in danger one that almost killed you. My grey box contains a horrible secret about the Alliance itself and it will cause war. Your cousin wanted our relationship to work and she supported and even wanted to continue even after you were hurt." he told her as Kasumi cried.

"Kasumi the choice was the box over you and I didn't want to choose either. It was for my job and to remember you as well. To wanted to ensure your safety above everything else. I sympathized with her so I left the ship. She wanted me to destroy my box to keep you safe, and well it looks like I can't now. I have been flagged on systems everywhere in the galaxy and even clients along with the people I stole from are after me now. Jona Sedris was hired by someone to take me out for my box and you were caught in the crossfire. I didn't want that to happen at all to you, so I left the ship for your safety. Everyone doesn't know about you because you acted like a pro unlike me. I wanted to tell you it's not your cousin's fault for making me decide like that. You know we both love you right?" he asked her as she cried nodding her head.

"Of course, but why do you have to leave the chances of you dying…" she muttered.

"I know, but I will try to be safe you know. Please don't be angry at Yoko Kasumi please, I don't want to leave on a bad note knowing I destroyed a family relationship." As tears ran down her face as she turned back to Yoko.

"You did what you had to ensure my safety…" Kasumi asked her as she nodded crying as well.

"Kasumi, I don't want to get into people's relationships' or yours in half. Ever since we were both fourteen years old I supported you along with your endeavors at being a thief. To the point I trained with you and help gave you the tech to survive out there along showing you how to use a gun. You said you wanted to be a classy thief and be one with morals and Keiji reflected your other half as well. I even supported after you dropped a bomb shell about him being your boyfriend on us. My father wasn't supportive at first, but we accepted him without question for your happiness. We were worried about some things and I will tell you face to face." she told her as she walked up to her and the screen itself.

"There are rules in any business relationship that people never do at all. You never mix business with pleasure at all. It would hurt you and so many ways that you wouldn't imagine. I'm sorry I broke your relationship in half. I will drop Kasumi off at Eden Prime and I will have a safe house prepared for you and Kasumi. Just don't hate me Kasumi, I really care for you. I wanted him to destroy this box to ensure not sure your life was safe, but also people who are caught in between this." she told him as she sent the coordinates to Hope to send to him. His Omni-tool glowed as he tapped it as Kasumi smiled.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you Yoko… I didn't know there that this was happening." she told her as Yoko nodded.

"You best be at Eden Prime Keiji by the time I get there. Hope will send for a personal shuttle and it's between you two on how you proceed beyond this. I can't guarantee your safety soon as you leave the safe house on Eden prime itself. So I would leave Kasumi in your care again." she told him as she nodded.

"Um… you have been more than kind to me and very trusting to me. Kasumi I will be waiting on Eden Prime for Kasumi then. We can talk this out more by the end of this. I may have to cut ties to our partnership seeing the fact everyone knows who I am?" he said solemnly as Kasumi smiled.

"My cousin always had some weird moral system, but I know she wants the best for people even me. I will see you later Keiji and don't die please." she told him.

"I promise to see you my love…" he said as he cut it off as Kasumi looked at her cousin.

"It looks like our partnership is coming to end now, you know you were right in every way to say these things to him, but I just felt left out." Kasumi told her as it changed to a smile. "So did you steal anything for us from the vault after your shoot out?" she asked as Yoko hit her head.

"Itai," she murmured as she crossed her arms.

"You switch back to happiness to quick. I didn't steal a thing at all Kasumi your life was in the balance after the bombing incident." she told her as she pouted.

"You didn't steal anything for me, for my get well gift." she murmured.

"Yoko was awarded four billion credits on top her one billion. Then she got robes of the guardian to Athame and the lunar staff as well. Plus a family necklace that's decked out with sapphires and it has beautiful star as a center piece. I think Meyla like Yoko-chan and didn't have the courage to tell her that." Hope giggled as Yoko blushed.

"Hope not you too." as Kasumi giggled as well.

"Always trying to play samurai and you get rewarded for being good. That's not fair Yoko, that you didn't get me anything." she told her as she held out a medical bill.

"Kasumi you cost me thousands of credits to fix you up along with supplying a safe house of all things. I don't want you have 3rd degree burns on your body along littered with wounds." she told her as Kasumi looked down touching her sides.

"So it was that bad…" she murmured.

"You didn't to a word I said about almost dying…" Hope told her as she showed the video of her doing surgery as it took hours to work on her.

"So that's why you reacted the way you did, my bad." she said casually as Yoko picked made the bed sit up as she brought a ramen bowl with a drink on a tray. She laid it on her lap as she broke out the chop sticks.

"I made the favorite ramen you always love so eat up please. I know your arms are not hurt. I will try to make the trip to Eden Prime to meet him on time." she told her as she left her in the room as Kasumi turned towards Hope.

"Yoko is a big softy inside still, I thought all the girly things were out of her." she told Hope as she laughed.

"Well it's still there and some weird way, but don't push you luck Kasumi, you need some physical therapy after you recover. Then you have to worry about your auntie not experimenting on you for faster recovery rates." as Kasumi's smiled dropped in shock.

"I almost forgot about that…" she murmured as Hope laughed now.

…

The ship left Thessia's port as Yoko launched the ship into FTL heading into towards Eden Prime. It took several hours to get there as beeping noise was heard.

"Hope who is calling me?" she asked her as she popped up.

"The council wants to speak to you, I'm patching it in now." as her avatar was replaced with theirs.

"Good afternoon councilors' I think you probably wanted to talk about the incident as a Casino on Thessia." she said with a short bow.

"Of course after something big such as that happened on Thessia, it was bound to reach us in no time. We waited until you was patched up and had some sleep before calling you." Sparatus told her.

"Good work at the casino Spectre Minamoto you managed to make a big impact on one of the Terminus gangs. Miss Meyla should have shown the evidence to us about her dealings. We managed to put her away for good and stop her from stealing weapons that C-Sec needed badly." Tevos told her as she nodded.

"Not everyone made it out alive that night." she told them as they nodded.

"You knew what you had to do and we know that Jona is a crazy woman. She would have given the order to kill everyone and she doesn't like people killing Eclipse members at all. You were on the list to me murdered as well when we got her private files. She got to greedy and ambitious and she was caught." Valern told her.

"I'm amazed you didn't come out shot up. You didn't have any shields at all in the fire fight itself." Sparatus told her.

"Well if it's party event, I wear and make clothes with flexible titanium to prevent small arms fire from penetrating it quickly, though it leaves a lot of bruises after your hit by a bullet. But I heal faster so it won't be a problem. I managed to get a lead on Saren's activities as well when I was on Thessia." she told them as she sent the data to them.

"A lead on Saren's activity, I would guess anonymous source gave this to you." Valern asked her as she nodded.

"Of course councilor Valern, he is investor for certain business on Noveria. It's not Saren, but Matriarch Benezia herself being there." she told them.

"Bringing good results everywhere you go then and we can't send you in at all." Sparatus told her as they looked at the data.

"Ever since Benezia got there the administrator named Bel Anoleis ignored and possibly is taking kickbacks from companies and a bribe to remain silent on this. He will be the main problem behind this and making it difficult for them to proceed. Peak 15 is the facility that went dark ever since Benezia went there." she told him.

"Good job Spectre, we will relay the data to Commander Shepard soon as possible." Tevos told her as she nodded.

"Do we really need to send Shepard here to Noveria of things? He lacks subtle approach required to go there. The most likely thing would send her instead." Sparatus told her.

"True sending her would be a good thing, but we have a problem with the STG team down on Virmire and we need someone more subtle approach to head down there. We need to know what's going on there, because we got static of urgent matter going down on the planet and Saren is involved.

"So I'm heading to Virmire to check on the STG team stationed there?" Yoko asked.

"I need someone with eyes down there and you're the best one for the job. So head to Virmire after you're done wrapping up business. We tell Commander Shepard about the lead." Valern told as she nodded.

"Well can I at least pay for the charter to Noveria; it will make it easier for them to approach there. I can call them up quickly and tell them myself about Noveria itself." she told them.

"Well it makes sense seeing you have the data came from you. Ok then you will contact him and give details about the Noveria findings." Valern told her as she nodded.

"Soon as I do a drop off Stargazer, then I will head there quickly to see what the problem is. I might have to do orbital insertion just in case they have AA guns stationed there." she told them.

"If you can't send any news on what's going we are sending Shepard after you." Tevos told her as she nodded as the link was cut as she called Joker up as it was just a simple communications line.

"Hello this is the best pilot in the galaxy speaking, who is calling?" Joker asked as she laughed.

"Your far from the best Joker, you can't even use the old manual method still." Yoko joked.

"So you made a joke about my condition, I thought you wouldn't bring it up at all." he said.

"I didn't say you said that yourself Joker, I just said you never piloted a thing without manual control." Yoko joked.

"Damn I fell for that one… so you called me out the middle of nowhere Hime-chan. I saw the extranet today and you look great by the way. You had the whole sense of action, classy, sexy, and bad ass rolled into one. A lot of the guys are asking you me for you email address. I saw no don't with my girlfriend seeing the fact she can kill you." he joked as she laughed.

"Joker, thanks for giving out my email address, I have been getting a lot of emails lately and one about a movie proposal of all things." she told him.

"You should really do one and see how that goes, are you getting a main role or a woman being saved. I really wanted a movie where I can see a woman kicking ass for once." he said as Yoko giggled.

"It's a main role and I might look into later, but enough games for now. Are you heading somewhere important?" she asked him.

"We are in Argos Rho cluster and we just done a mission so no pressing matter." he replied.

"Well you need to head to Noveria now to hunt down Matriarch Benezia. I really want to talk to Shepard about this on more secure line." she told him.

"Really you need to get this movie deal and do it like Jackie Chan did with live stunts and real bullets flying at you. It would make it more realistic than the kinetic bullets they shoot out of guns." he said as she laughed.

"I will look into Joker, I promise no fake stuff then." she told him.

"I'm asking them to meet in the meeting room now, so give them about five minutes. We have a slow ass elevator compared to the one you got. Even the space elevators have a long way to go and it goes faster than the one we got." he said.

"That's because a use a type of rail system with magnetic locks to increase the speed. Plus the elevator was based on the Citadels elevator. I wish I just can jetpack around the Citadel because I can't stand it. I might build my space station just to show them it's inferior to mine." she told him as Joker laughed.

"The council is ignorant and the next thing we know the Reaper would stick on the roof of the presidium tower." he joked as she laughed. "Wait it seems like they are there now I got to go before Shepard catches my not working." he said as it was cut off as she saw the cock pit making a 3D scan for her for the hologram of her.

…

On the Normandy as the ground team sat down in their chairs as Shepard sat down finally.

"So Joker gets a call and you call a meeting. So we are talking to the council." Garrus asked as he nodded no.

"Yoko Minamoto called Joker and wanted use turn towards Noveria of a sudden." he said.

"You mean miss ex-spook is calling us to update the mission for once. Didn't she just get into a shoot out on Thessia last night after winning a poker tournament?" Ashley asked her.

"That's one and she kicked a lot of people's ass that night even while wearing a dress of things. That was very classy and they are plan on showing the film later tonight on what happened." Garrus told them.

"She took them down without any shields; I can't wrap my head around." Kaiden wondered.

"That's because you never a met a real warrior then, there are some Krogan that don't even use and go for armor only." Wrex told them.

"Keelah, she didn't get hurt badly I bet from the firefight. Kal'Reeger was training with her t help improve our tactics for the marines. He usually ends up getting shot some times, but it seems like she does have sound tactics." Tali told them.

"Well she was top black ops agent for a reason and then her security force learning the stuff she knows makes them more dangerous. I wonder why mercenaries and people around hasn't strike her company yet." He wondered.

"That's because of team of three people heavily armed and outgunned at times taking them down like an old habit. Mercenaries' are known not to mess with them at all unless they have some type of guarantee. They act like a real army instead of some regular security guards. If all else fails they will bomb the area somehow." Wrex laughed.

"That seems pretty extreme and you might lose assets like that." Kaiden told them.

"Nexus Corporation can repurpose even mass relay tech from dead mercenaries' as well into something else. Even if it's destroyed they can rebuild it. Plus they actually care about their people living. They haven't lost a man yet doing that and they chance tactics a lot."

"Her company doesn't show numbers, they actually have people with a face." Garrus told them.

"Have you heard what happened to Feros lately?" Kaiden asked him.

"No, I haven't what's going on there?" Shepard asked.

"They already have a space elevator made and they repurpose the stable building again as part of the elevator. Plus the colonists are actually living on the ground now. They manage to Terra form 1/3 of the land to actually live on." Kaiden told them as he showed his data pad.

"I have to give her credit when it's due she knows her stuff." Shepard said as the hologram popped in front of them as it was a full person as it sat down.

"Yo, it's been a while hasn't it." Yoko waved

"How in the hell did you make a full 3D scan of you?" Ashley asked her as she turned her head as she noticed the lights were dim.

"I built the Normandy and no reads the damn manual for Christ's sake. This room can even display full 3D objects like movies and people with ease. You must you the simple little terminal near the linear screen." she told them as some of them face palmed themselves.

"Is there anything else we don't know about this ship?" Garrus asked Yoko wondered for a moment.

"Well the fact the Mako has faulty stabilizers unlike the original design. The Alliance went cheap and bought vendor items. The Normandy was also supposed have a shuttle, full kitchen, and two bathrooms for him and her. The fact calibration of the Normandy's run time is approximately 3 and twelve minutes before the core heats up enough to melt the ship. Plus it lacks shutters to cover the windows to protect the glass from breaking. I told them about that if an attack happened the Normandy will be destroyed." she told them Tali took down the notes as Shepard waved his hand.

"Can we talk more about the evidence you collected on Saren?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Fine then, it's not Saren, it's Matriarch Benezia. She is on Noveria itself now." Yoko told as Liara's face shifted to sorrow. "A source on Thessia told me this last night right after my little shoot out." she told them.

"Did Saren invest in a company?" Garrus asked as she nodded bringing up the data in front of them as Shepard's Omni-tool glowed.

"He has invested in a company called Binary Helix a genetics company. It's stationed at Peak 15 as it has hot lab for dangerous things. I managed to track down that clone Rachni thing Cerberus created. It was a military division mostly and had some scientists on hand. They managed to get Thorian creeper specimens' from Feros and they managed to get Rachni DNA from Noveria so expect a lot of them." she said as Wrex growled now as everyone noticed.

"What the hell does Saren want with them anyway?" Wrex asked angrily.

"Remember Asari can connect with organisms and learn the history due to their biotics. The Rachni survived the Prothean extinction raid, they burn 200 words and then your people thought you killed them out. They are resilient creatures and they most likely know of relays and planets unexplored by people. I suspect Saren wants the memory from one and Matriarch Benezia is using her ability to understand it. Possibly wanting to make an army of Rachni as well seeing the Geth can be defeated. Why not use the very thing no one else could defeat without the Krogan's help." she told him.

"Bugs reproduce faster than any out there so he wants to make an army of them." Kaiden murmured.

"Who else in their right mind would do such a thing unless they have a greater purpose? Besides that I booked you a charter plan to Noveria using my credentials' and approved military grade weapons to be carried. I hated that place and decided against making any reservations on that planet." she told them.

"So what can we expect when we get there?" Ashley asked.

"Thing Garrus and you hate the most is bureaucracy. The Administrator and the board there would shove so much litigation work and papers your way. You actually will need an Asari lawyer to get out of it. I had to hire one and maneuver myself and I got away from that junk. The people there are cold just like the planet. They care about their interest and money itself and I used my credentials' to get you there. I'm not well like due to the fact my company gained reputation due to their outrageous prices and practices. I keep fair sense of play and show I can do the work unlike them. They lose a lot of business due to me and other people like how I run." she told them.

"So we are damned both ways coming announced and using your name when we get there." Shepard told her as she nodded.

"Correct, plus the administrator has taken kickbacks from companies and most likely Saren himself to keep quiet on what's going on there. There is internal affairs officer there working undercover, so you might get help from that person to get around. If you can help prove he had done something wrong. Matriarch Benezia had platoons of Asari commando with her and unknown amount synthetic materials' in crates. They let a lot of them pass through regular scan." she told them.

"The Geth don't require space or air, so there could be hundreds we have to face." Tali told them.

"What's the number of commandos' Benezia has under her control?" Shepard asked her as she brought up the number.

"I trained with the very people Shepard and I will tell you they had around fifty people a little higher than that." she told them.

"Damn, the more she talks about what we face it gets worse by the minute. Then we possibly have to fight Rachni as well." Garrus muttered.

"I didn't want the council telling you some vague information so I decided to handle this myself." she told them.

"Since we have time to talk now how does it feel to be best player in the galaxy as Skyllian-Five?" he asked as Yoko nodded.

"Well it feels like the first time I got to rid in Nightmare." she said happily.

"Nightmare, what's that?" Tali asked as the humans and the room was shocked along with Garrus.

"The Nightmare the robot that took out the Turian fleet single handily." Ashley asked as she nodded.

"I was a little girl back then, but it was really fun to pilot it. I do miss it a lot…" she murmured.

"So do you know who the Nightmare of Shanxi is?" Ashley asked as Yoko shook her head no.

"I'm not allowed to say who it is, every government have knowledge on the pilot. Not even the shadow broker has knowledge on the pilot himself so it's a tight secret itself." she told them as Ashley clicked her fingers.

"So this guy is actually in the service somewhere or retired in peace. Most likely don't want the press bothering him." Kaiden told them.

"Is there another walking Nightmare out there?" Garrus asked as Yoko turned her head.

"It only had a serial number at first, but only the Turian troops called it Nightmare, it even added additional fire power on the ground. So do you really to know if another is around?" she asked seriously.

"Most likely thing she probably rebuilt." Kaiden murmured.

"Do you have any other questions you want to know about before I cut the ling off?" Yoko asked them.

"Why is my training different from yours? I had taken the time to actually look at your records after I used my Spectre status." he said as he showed the scores were different.

"Why the hell is her scores better than your?" Ashley wondered.

"Well I learn a lot of martial arts, wielding all types of weapons from grandmother of course before she died. I even learned how to shoot guns along with the troops stationed at Shanxi. I learned a lot of other things along the way. I used trial and error and placed cameras on troops to make battle simulations." she told them.

"We went to Pinnacle station itself as well and your name was the high score on the board there. Plus did you really have to make a program with endless waves of enemies. That was the hardest thing that we couldn't there at all. Real live ammunition was used against us." Shepard told them as she laughed.

"It's called fire fight it's a game I made that everyone can play online. They have what if scenarios and made up scenarios were people fight against each other. I gave the new simulations of Geth and pirates to the station itself since they asked for it. They paid me for it quite well for the data; also send my security teams there to train there. We have a special event of what if scenario we a redone version of the battle of Shanxi itself. It marks the beginning and goes on to a three month period as well. The winning side and top ten score gets the best tech of their choice. It counts for both sides as well." she told them.

"Another question and this is about the mission itself. How do we combat Asari Commandos?" Kaiden asked.

"Neural shock and dampening by Omni-tool can stop biotics at times. Extreme shock to the nervous system like electric damage stops it. Make sure they have no room to move around and have no cover. Flash bangs work the best on them, it may seem cheap, but it makes guns overheat without them knowing it. Plus you need to see with your biotics to actually use them. Except some moves require none, such an s biotic shockwave, burst, Nova, and barrier don't count on this list. The burst I usually a knock away move to give them space around here bodies. Liara didn't have the skill and strength to lug around an assault rifle and shotguns. So I opted for her to get SMG and pistol to make up for the lack of experience." she told them.

"The favorite tactics I learn was stasis and blow your ass away with a shotgun point blank. They don't like up front fight as well and continuously move around. Advisory here on sending people with tech people with you to help stop it from happening." she told them.

"You say the most disturbing things and they have logic to it. So why do use the sword, it seems out of date." Shepard asked as she pointed at Tali's leg.

"Tali's carries a knife and that's supposed to be out of date. Just because something is new and cutting edge Shepard doesn't make it better. Actual proven and tested things are better to have than some experimental tech that fails on you. Besides I use that to penetrate shields with ease, at high speeds it deflects things. Slower speeds it doesn't register at all. I know how throw knives and land them in people's eyes if I wanted. It's not the blade you should fear, it's the person wielding the weapon." She told him.

"So is there another lead on Saren…" Garrus asked as she nodded.

"I'm checking into that now, a STG team was dispatched to the location I specified. Problem is the transmission was garbled and a message couldn't be sent out. So I will be checking on it soon and contact won't be possible. So I will be doing orbital drop into enemy territory with possible AA guns in vicinity. I sent you the coordinates seeing I know something bad is on the planet called Virmire. So I won't hear anything for a while let alone I can't contact you." she told them.

"It sounds like she is stepping into something Saren wants to keep secret." Wrex mumbled.

"See you guys later and good luck." she told them as the transmission was cut now. The lights brightened up the room again.

"It sounds like the council trusts her more not to drop the ball on this. They sent her to Virmire and us to Noveria. She even gave the mission debrief herself instead of them." Liara muttered.

"It sounds like a load crap, they like her more than Shepard because she kisses ass. Like good day councilor this and bow." Ashley said.

"You do realize the Japanese custom is to bow for hello to people chief. We didn't catch anything from them when she was on Feros at all." he told her.

"Well maybe the fact is she does good work, Jona Sedris was the founder of the gang and they finally put her under arrest." Garrus told them as looked at his Omni-tool as his mandible dropped.

"What's wrong Garrus?" Tali asked.

"Meyla the owner of the casino called Aurora's palace. She gave four billion credits to a Yoko Minamoto for help saving the lives of the people in the hotel on top of her earnings." he said as their jaws dropped now.

"God damn it! What the hell is up with this woman? She has enough god damn money already!" Ashley shouted.

"That's not all what she gave." Garrus told them as he brought up three items Liara noticed.

"Those are ancient artifacts' of the guardian that helped protected Athame. The robes of guardian worth several millions or a billion or two, lunar staff of the guardian, and then one of the first ancient Asari necklaces called Blue star. These are rare artifacts among my people." Liara muttered.

"Damn Shepard, you're never in right place at all to get such a thing." Wrex laughed.

"I can tell that her family is loaded and they practically give away money to people. She even gave Tali's people free things or things at lower prices." Kaiden told them.

"I still haven't bought all the Spectre gear yet, and I scrounging up on dead mercenaries to buy it. I thought about paying back her father and I can see why he didn't care if I didn't." Shepard told them as he received the data.

"Everyone dismissed." he said as Garrus looked his Omni-tool.

"They even offered her a movie deal." he said

"Shut up Garrus…" Shepard said in frustration.

"Don't take it to heart… he is just frustrated that everything is working against him." Kaiden told as they walked away as Garrus stopped looking at his Omni-tool as he sat in frustration.

…

Meanwhile as Hyaku Shiki undocked at Stargazer as Keiji was sitting there with Isamu and Ayumi. Isamu was sterner than his wife, and his wife looked so happy another experiment walking through her door. They carted Kasumi into the room as Isamu's face got worse as he closed his eyes as Ayumi went to check up on newest expei- patient as she hummed as Kasumi waved her.

"Uncle, please stop Auntie, please! She is going to make me a live test subject like Yoko." as Yoko walked into the room locking the door.

"I think we need have a long serious talk here. I don't normally act this way to family, but I think we need this one." he said as he sat down drinking coffee as he pointed at his daughter.

"I will admit my princess, my little marauder, and you Keiji have done all wrong to each other." he said as they tried saying something.

"No excuses from anyone of you. I will address family first on the bad decisions. Yoko you have no right to decide on their relationship at all. Forcing people to choose your way or the highway method, yet you were in the heat of the moment when you said this. You have to learn everyone has feelings and you do secrets from us itself about things time to time." he said as she nodded as he looked over to Kasumi.

"Now my little marauder here, I had a problem from the start about your thieving adventure, but you done good by helping people time to time, also helping me acquire dirt on people as well when I need it. I overlooked in my love towards you and treated you like my daughter without any problem. Yet you go missing for so many years and drop Keiji on our doorstep." he told her.

"But Keiji…" Kasumi muttered.

"Please listen to this Kasumi and no talking please. My wife is more carefree than me do her scientific love of things. But I did not over look this action; I wanted to say he was no good at first. Yet I gave my patience and reserved my thoughts to you were happy. You did the worst thing anyone could in any job was to mix pleasure with business. You didn't know Keiji well enough truly and you met in the heat of moment on a job. What you're doing is dangerous enough Kasumi and I will remind you almost died for being careless." he told her as she turn quiet too.

"It leads to tragedy and problems mixing love with business and you probably know that by now. It breaks and makes relationships' as well and hurt you as well." he told as he turned to Keiji.

"Now you Keiji, I reserved my thoughts for you ever since I met you and I expected you treat Kasumi right. Protect her no matter what and shield her from danger itself. I knew you spied on the Alliance from the very start. It may have been obscured from lots of people, but do you have been flagged now as major security risk. You brought a danger to Kasumi and didn't tell a soul about the fact you was being hunted down by something. Hell you didn't even tell Kasumi about this at all. Yoko gets mad when she is left in the dark. Plus she goes out the way to protect the people she cares for. The grey boxes you keep don't shove love at all, it's just memories than even the heart remember." he said as Keiji looked at his box.

"If you really cared so much about Kasumi get of the box for good. That was Yoko's point of view and Hope told me you couldn't choose what's important. You sounded like a little boy to me at that point. The galaxy is unforgiving and this secret can hurt more than just Kasumi. Why didn't you destroy it?" Isamu asked him.

"It's for job so I can remember and recall things… so I can review what I did wrong and cover my tracks." he said as he nodded his head.

"That's a pitiful excuse if I ever heard one even Yoko created 3D hologram cameras' to even simulate the environment. You can't tell me someone with your skills cannot make such a thing. If you really cared about the lives in danger if it's expose you should have destroyed it. What made me and her mad was the fact you chose a silly over Kasumi itself." He told them as they all looked disappointed now.

"Enough with putting them down Isamu, what he means to say you should not decide for others. Yoko can't decide what happens to the relationship itself. We should hold a family meeting like this first. Kasumi I told you about the dangers of such a thing happen. You have terminated your partnership with Keiji Okuda. It presents a risk to your life seeing he if flagged everywhere in the galaxy. Even with the best tech and hands doing plastic surgery you can't DNA and a habit. Keiji I gave support for you in the start seeing you were making Kasumi happy. Yet I will tell you this if you leave this planet in search of a job. We can't guarantee your safety at all anymore. Soon as you die we all know what's going to happen." Ayumi told them.

"I understand Kaa-san, Tou-san, it won't happen again." Yoko told them as Keiji can't comprehend what's going on.

"So you're baring me from taking jobs." he asked as she nodded.

"No, what I'm saying is you will be a dead man Keiji. Quit or die, those are two choices. You either continue and if and your grey box taken away from your corpse and leave Kasumi alone. Stay until we find who is hunting you and give a new identity. You can't be Kasumi's partner no more and secrecy is what keeps you safe in this line of work. We made sure to train Kasumi to not do such a stupid thing like show your face to cameras', clients, and people. Unlike you didn't care seeing you got the money. That's how they caught by offering something you couldn't pass up." she told him.

"I have to terminate my partnership with Keiji?" Kasumi asked as two elder Minamoto nodded.

"It's his choice, but we are letting him you your physical therapy and help you while you recover first. If he leaves we all know he won't be coming back and Hope has stated 99.9 percent death. Checking over clients, who he stole from, and the exposure he has given. He may be skilled at encryption and decryption, but he is terrible at keeping quiet unlike you Kasumi. You said you wanted to be the best, but you can't be the best in business with a ball and chain attached to your leg. We all know and even you know this can't work anymore. You choose to ignore and go into denial, but we aren't forcing you to make this decision." Isamu told her as she frowned as she turned to Keiji.

"Well Kasumi if you can't say it, I might as well. We can't work together any more on jobs. I became a risk as soon as I was flagged down by the Alliance. Yet I can't sit here forever and live off your family's money. You know it' the best for you and I will be here for most of your therapy." he said as she started crying.

"Keiji you said we were supposed to be together…" she murmured. "They can help you get a new identity and…" he said as he nodded his head.

"You all been good to me, but I have to take jobs and I will try to find who is after me. My DNA might be in some system somewhere and I know this is far than worse. It's the worst case scenario and I don't want you to face it. After what happened in Thessia, I couldn't stand the thought of you dying. So it has to be, I will stay as long as I can." he told her as she cried now as Minamoto family left her with Keiji in the room.

Isamu patted Yoko's head as she looked at him a bit sad.

"I knew you wanted the best for Kasumi, but she can't have everything you know. You have to work hard to gain things. It's up Keiji now and it's his decision now. If he cares so much for Kasumi he would stop. Then the noble side of him comes into play, where he doesn't want us protecting him or him living of her money along with our resources." Isamu told her as she nodded her head.

"We all know Kasumi is strong, Yoko. Sure, awful things happen, disease, fire, landslides, heartbreak, and no jobs. You can't help that these types of things happen. Living in fear is pointless. We are soldiers. And you only have one lifetime." she told them as they watched Kasumi and Keiji talk it out.

"I can see they can't see the eye to eye on the same thing. He wants action done unlike her who wants to plan this out. By the way Yoko where are you heading out to next?" Isamu asked her.

"Virmire, we plan of doing an orbital drop into hostile situation to check on STG team. I may require heavy infiltration weapons and explosive ordinances' for a long standing battle." Yoko told her.

"Well I we are trying new things out and Legion managed to send some things as support. So we are developing some last minute things for you. Plus creating a new communication probe that can be shot into orbit now, along with the fact I need to medical checks on you as well." Ayumi smile as she lifts up her shirt to see bruises along with her stomach as Yoko pouted.

"Fine Kaa-san, but I can't be on some table with an open wound like Kasumi." she told her as she pointed to an open room as Yoko went into it. The family was intact still, but problems still lingered.

"It's tough to see young people going through this mess. We have a person marked for death and he won't listen to common sense. Our little thief is so naive and blind to the dangers around her. Then my little princess, who is so bright and strong, can't interact with people correctly." Isamu blew his hair up.

"Well we know one person will at least walk away without tears and someone might not walk away from it all. I might as well check on Kasumi first for wounds." Ayumi said happily.

"You mean experiment on them." he said as she hummed.

"Of course," as she stopped herself as she turned to her husband. "That's not what I meant, you know don't you." she told him.

"Yeah, I seem to making things, up to the fact you use scientific knowledge and power to experiment on people. Saying it's free service if you volunteer and you can also be paid for your time here." he joked as she smiled walking towards Kasumi's room. She made Keiji get out as Kasumi shouting for him and Isamu. She made the viewing panels polarize so they couldn't see in as Keiji shook his head.

"I can see where Kasumi gets her fun loving attitude from and Yoko's serious is from you." he said as Isamu nodded his head as screams of protest was shut off by the room insulating as he walked off.

"Let's get something to drink; I heard Zaeed brought some fine Thessia wine." Isamu told him.

"I really need a drink now…" As Keiji followed him went to drink with Zaeed as Ayumi had her fun experimenting on her family members.


	23. Force your Way

**A/N alert I will need more people to poll please. I will have a hard time choosing Shepard's fate itself and if it comes to that I have to use the cannon of mass effect 2 plot. I hate doing such a thing, but the poll is still open for all. This chapter is the longest one I had yet. So I hope you enjoy it and review. I have to plan out the next chapter.**

…

Hyaku Shiki was floating in the Sentry Omega cluster in the Hoc system as they sat above in orbit. They overlooked a planet with a lush frontier as Quarian looked was working on a satellite. Kal had been out there for an hour as he hacked into the satellite. He moved back towards the cargo bay as he floated in with ease. It closed now as Hope shut it for him.

"I see the hacking into the satellite went extremely well. It will take a moment to see what the Geth are doing…" Hope told him as she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Kal asked her as she looked at him.

"You should head to the CIC for a better picture. You are not going to like what the satellite is showing." she told him as Kal rushed up to the elevator as he saw Yoko and Zaeed sitting down looking at the image before them render properly. He sat down as Hope came beside him.

"We have multiple AA guns in the vicinity over 15 mile radius. These are some cheap ones; these are the ones that can shoot down a frigate with ease. I spot easily over a dozen and not including the extra threats on the ground." Hope told them.

"Where is STG team placed?" Yoko asked her as she showed a weak signal as they couldn't see it. "The STG team did good job hiding, but all the interference it gives for contacting is too much. Then we have spotted multiple Krogan and abnormal numbers there as well. Then the Geth are stationed there and have multiple defenses set up to protect the ship. By the reports they saw they caught a bunch of Salarians already." Hope told them as Zaeed shook his head.

"So this is Saren's main base, it seems like the bastard doesn't want anyone to know that he was here after all." he told them.

"So Legion was right by the abnormal activity around this planet. We are doing orbital drop Hope near the signal will the AA guns pick us up." Yoko asked as she nodded.

"The drop pods will act like meteorites and plus the fact of orbital drops will be the last thing they will suspect. I suggest you pack a lot of things up for this drop and spare no expense on destructive items in are inventory. You might need a bomb on site for this one. The bomb in fact is MFDD bomb it's known as the Medium Fusion Destructive Device. It's a tactical nuke with a yield of 63 terajoules (approximately 15 kilotons TNT equivalent)." she told them as it looked like a football shape.

"It looks like a god damn football. You serious I seen bombs' bigger this." Zaeed muttered.

"We should wait until we see how big the threat is before we send out a nuke of all things. In the Terminus System someone would flip out." Kal told them as Yoko nodded.

"We will do a drop and wait until we take out an AA gun firsts then we bring the bomb in. Today it looks like we can bring as many weapons you can carry day. Bring along some food and items for the trip as well. I don't know how long we will be here." she told them as they got up.

"So we can bring those bazookas now?" Zaeed asked as she nodded.

"Yeah Legion sent us something to help us fight the heretic Geth." she told them as Kal turned towards her.

"Legion sent us something." Kal asked as the elevator went down. "Legion sent us portal shield barrier they reversed engineered heretic technology. It's called a deployable cover shields." she told them as the elevator stopped in the cargo bay again as they walked to armory. She pressed her tact-pad open as she it opened all the way showing every type of weapon along the wall even mass relay tech weapons.

"Damn even though you said you hate mass relay tech you still collect them. " Zaeed muttered as he looked at them. Yoko clicked her fingers. "I almost forgot to you, I managed to fix Jessie." Yoko told him as he looked in shock. She picked up his rifle to see it had orange and black matching Zaeed's color as he test fire it.

"I managed to even paint it for you as well so you can tell difference. I found an older model matching the gun and restored the pieces individually over time. I manage to upgrade to improve the fire power rate, added new heat sinks to let it fire more, and add stabilizers to make it shoot straighter." she told him as he looked as the painting on the side.

"I thought I would trade every gun just to get this shitty old rifle back in order. Then you go behind my back to fix it for me. Thanks I know will be using her for this mission. Jessie's return I'm going to love watching you shoot down those stupid Krogan." he said as Kal looked at her.

"He seems to love that gun too much." he said as Yoko shrugged. "He had that gun for a long and he owes half his career to it. I will be packing extra support items and using my infiltrator suit this time so since I'm the doctor here, I will have the support items in my pod. I know there will be a recon check again. So Hope I will leave in you charge of the ship ad I will send a flare up that will have a green color to signal you when it's clear." she told them as her avatar popped up.

"Aye-aye ma'am, I will plot you a course near an AA tower to help get the blood flowing for you." she told them as they nodded and got ready to suit up. She moved over the armor rack as she grabbed her suit it was jet black and flexible N7 infiltrator type prototype suit she was given when she graduated. It was a mixture of Kasumi's outfit and black specs ops suit given to operatives'. It was revamped with special titanium and ceramic plating for hit and given a camouflage system. She marveled it quite a bit as she picked up the zero suit. She moved up to her sword as it electrical charge in it now to knock out strong kinetic type shields as well. She moved over picking more silent weapons like SMG, pistol, DMR, and a STG favorite gun called the scorpion pistol for the operation. She picked up drop shields, med kits, food kits, and ammo boxes as the others were grabbing their choice gear for the mission. Zaeed picking up grenades in turn them into inferno grenades as Kal made arc grenades. Kal picked up a bazooka with extra ammo. Zaeed grabbed a grenade launcher as they were stuffing their gear into pods' as Yoko went to get ready.

She came back wearing full armor and gear now as Hope looked at her to see it was quite from fitting as she turned her head.

"Kasumi would like this suit if she ever saw it; I bet she would steal it on first sight if you told her it was here." Hope told her as she shrugged.

"I'm wearing it for her sake this time around and plus we will move past defenses quicker with me wearing this." she told her as she nodded as Hope pointed to untouched case.

"Your mother may have taken your beam weapons, but she left a unique little attachment for the gauntlet." she told her as Yoko walked up to it and opened it. She slipped it on the weird device as she activated it. It shot out as it attached to the tank.

"It's a magnetic grapple…" she murmured as she nodded.

"You collected the Omni-tool data from the Batarians' back on asteroid X57. She found a way to reverse engineer the fame electrical net they use to capture people. The magnetic grappler can attach and hook to things. It has a thin cable strong cable with good tensile strength and a good conductive material. It shoots out an electrical charge that can shock enemies and knock out shields. It was a good weapon against the platforms they tested against back home. It's a prototype only meant for you since leash type weapons outlawed in Citadel space on some planets." Hope told her as she nodded.

"Thank you Hope and if Shepard comes by with his ship send a mission update and 3D map of the terrain. He will want to know what's going down before hits the ground. Is everyone ready to roll out!" she shouted as they nodded as they stuffed what they needed into her pod as well. She moved forward to her pod as she turned to Hope. If worse comes to worse Hope use the other mode for support." Yoko told her as she nodded.

"I can take care of the ship, it's like body now, so don't worry I got your back." she told them as they jumped in their pods. The door closed as they spun around as they pointed towards the planet as Hope held up a hand.

"Launching in 3….2….1," as the pods shot out with rocket speed as She crossed her arms now. "I hope you will all be safe, I don't like this at all." she murmured as her avatar dropped out of sight.

…

It was night time as the sky lit up with three comets as the Salarians watched the sky as they saw three comets flying down from the sky as Commander Rentola looked up in the sky.

"Captain Kirrahe you noticed three comets coming down in a uniform position…" he asked as he looked up as well.

"I noticed that and they are not comets at all Commander Rentola. They are the rumored drop pod that I heard Nexus Corporation uses. So they sent Dr. Minamoto here. Jondum and Padock loved they way she thinks. Warmonger is the word that comes to mind when I saw the film. Didn't think they would stand a chance, but it seems like our message was unclear and so they sent her. Logical insertion and Saren along with his Geth don't know of this method. Knowing her we won't be left in the dark and possibly well armed team of three specialists'. Without a doubt she would take down an AA gun grid on one side to allow another ship. Keep watch for them for when they come." Kirrahe said as the pods fell out of sight.

*BOOM*

The noise was heard throughout the area as it fell near the battery as Krogan was under one pod. One Geth destroyer walked up to it as the door blew off killing it as three troopers looked behind to see its head smash as pistol with silencer went off as it shot them through their heads with ease. Yoko rolled out of her pod as the other two open.

"I knew princess loved using these pods even. If you're really good at it you kill some poor idiot standing below." he said as he pulled his assault rifle and placed a mod to silencer on it as Kal'Reeger placed a silencer on his pistol. The team grabbed their guns and weapons.

"Yoko do you know that all the stuff you asked us to carry is heavy." Kal told her as she nodded as she pressed a button from her pod. The back side open as it fell open showing a portable hover craft.

"I made sure to install a special carrying drone called the Mule into the back of it. So we can place our weapons and ammo in. I made sure to silence the noise it makes when it flies." she said as she shoved her supplies inside as the other two did quickly as they looked up at the structure. They moved forward as Yoko pulled out her DMR.

"Let's get these doors open and check if we can disable this AA gun grid if we need to maneuver the ship in or Shepard's ship if he comes after us." she told them as they nodded.

"What about the pod?" Kal asked as she pressed a button.

"Soon as something comes near it and tries to inspect it." She told them.

"Boom the poor bastard dies and no one knows that we were here." Zaeed finished as they moved forward going up the stairs as Yoko shot a sniper down with ease. Zaeed unloaded on a Geth after Kal overloaded its shield. Yoko shot another sniper waiting down the walkway with a trooper. She didn't want to use her biotic power to give away her position, but the Geth were easy to spot seeing you can't ignore the glow of their optical lenses'. They moved forward slowly as the moved up into room as Yoko looked around and casted a singularity with both hands as it caught three Geth Stalkers in it as Zaeed and Kal unloaded on them with their assault rifles.

"It looks we are clear." Kal told them.

"Never been on Virmire before, but this place would make ideal vacation spot if you clear it out." Zaeed said as Yoko tapped into one computer to open the doors as Kal moved to the AA gun computer as Zaeed watched the door.

"Really, so if I ask my security force to clear it out for me. I will colonize this world myself then seeing no one else can take control of this planet." Yoko told him.

"Then I might have to reconsider retiring on Eden Prime. Great it seems colonization tech doesn't escape your grasp. At least the damn Batarians won't get this planet. They always try fighting over this planet and tried making a deal with the Citadel to own." Zaeed told them as Kal shut it down as he destroyed the cable for the generator to it. He shot up the station itself.

"Looks like we are done here and I made sure they won't be fixing this at all. They will have to replace it and it takes at least a couple of weeks to take it out and fix it. There was another check point ahead we need to get by." he told them as they grouped moved out as they overlooked the balcony to see a Geth patrol coming with a colossus walking under the walkway. They stopped and walked off to see the pods.

*Boom*

The group watched the group of Geth got blown into pieces as fire lit the sky. The ocean was putting it out slowly.

"Well we didn't have to fight them and our drone is okay still." Yoko told them as she programmed it to move forward past the Geth. The team jumped down across the side as Yoko pointed forward as they walked treading in water slowly not to make too much noise. It took some time to get to the next hold with battery that almost near the hold as Zaeed took out a grenade launcher as timed as shot the sniper overlooking it as he shot a grenade into the hold as it exploded blasting as Kal overloaded A Geth Prime shields as he ran a tactical scan over it. He unloaded on it and shot hitting a joint its leg. A bullet his it's mark as fell over on it' face he walked taking out his shotgun blowing off its head. He blew away two more troopers with ease as Yoko reloaded her gun as she pulled out here scorpion pistol. She ran up the walkway as she saw a sniper down the hall way as she shot a round to the gun. A small blue object shot hitting its marks as it exploded.

"What the hell is that gun?" Zaeed asked Yoko waved the white gun.

"It's a STG private gun, I got it as a gift from Jondum Bau for when I joined." she told him as she shot another shot the Krogan's leg as it exploded stunning as she shot another one. It exploded blowing off its leg as it cried out as ran up taking her sword and jabbed it into his throat. She pulled it out as she orange blood bled out on the floor as the Krogan struggling grasping for breath. She wiped her blade against its armor as Kal opened the gates.

"I'm blowing the generator up with my brand new gun." she said as they stepped away as she unloaded three shots left to right on the generator as three seconds passed. They exploded one by one as the generator was in pieces.

"Salarians have guns that no one damn uses in the galaxy. I never even heard of gun until know." Zaeed murmured.

"Well have you ever known a Salarian holding back something in general?" Yoko asked as Kal followed.

'You just have to know they always keep secrets in the wing and it seems Councilor Valern knows Yoko really well. She possible did missions with Jondum a lot already." Kal told him.

"That in the fact me and mother made a genetic modification to double their life span. The shortcoming of it they will feel a little sluggish and you will understand about ¼ of the conversation they give." she told them as she put up her pistol. "I might remake this gun into something, but I may take some time." Yoko told them as Yoko looked at her tact-pad turn on to see the mule was moving forward as she checked the radar and saw the signal.

"We are close to the Salarian base; it would take a good forty-five minute walk there. I'm going to invest in some all terrain vehicles' as well when I get back to Eden Prime. So hit me up on idea what it should have." Yoko joked.

"Well it should have speed for one and a way to defend against enemies. The good thing about this planet we are not hiking a mountain." Zaeed told her as they walked away holding their weapons in hand.

"So how much did you want for this mission Zaeed? This is the last one I will have with you mostly and I will have to head back to my lab. Kal you have to get back to the fleet as well. They probably will want you training people soon as you get back. So how many credits do you want before I send you back." she told them as they jumped off the ledge and landed in the water.

"I don't really need anything ma'am it's pretty much vacation almost I was on. Seeing my home world and seeing new horizons." he told her.

"Well I will send you six months of food with you then and the finest Turian Brandy then." she told him as Zaeed laughed a bit as he shook his head.

"Well I don't want anything for this. I get my retirement home for free and Jessie back in action. Sturdy and powerful upgrade to this baby, what did you do to it." Zaeed asked her.

"I took the old Mattock power and placed it into along with improve its accuracy. Sabotage ability and proximity mines melting the barrel over time when you used it. So I changed the materials inside the barrels and gave them a special coating so it won't hit up from one hit from Omni-tool. Upgrades the heat sinks to have also a coolant effect to cool the barrel down along with upgrading the tech inside of it to match the guns of today." she told him.

"It's a very long explanation princess, but its well worth it to know how this baby works." Zaeed told her as they made their way to the camp.

…

It took forty minutes to get there as the sun was rising as they put up their guns. The Mule followed them into camp as they saw the group of them on guard as they walked up to the camp.

"They even have a little cozy place here on this planet. Do they think this is a picnic?" Zaeed asked her as she shrugged.

"Well they had to do investigation and scout around before they move. They like to win battles before they even start. A whole platoon of STG cell consist of more than twelve seeing they aren't good in stand up fights. I see about fifteen of them and it's usually double the size. I worked with a team several times and I can tell this place is nasty." she told them.

"Half your team has gone missing just investigating this place already, between the AA guns, Geth, Krogan, and a secret facility that caused fifteen to disappear. It's going to get worse over time." Kal noted as they walked up to the base as she saw the one with red stripe.

"So the famous Dr. Minamoto shows up here personally." Kirrahe said to her as she nodded.

"Spectre Minamoto here and I see Padock's former captain is still in service. It's good to actually meet you in person Captain Kirrahe." she told them as they shook hands.

"So they got our message, but couldn't decipher it I believe so they sent you." he asked her as she nodded her head.

"Of course so what your message…" she asked.

"We are asking for a fleet to come and help take on this base. I lost half of my men investigating this base itself and Saren's base is dangerous." Kirrahe told her.

"This bloody Terminus system and everyone and their grandma would know of a fleet coming in to this planet. It might cause an all out war to see what's on this planet." Zaeed told as Yoko nodded.

"I was told your communications was scrambled and you asked for a fleet. Captain, I think you go shafted with a bad deal. When we were trying to prove Saren was wrong and we did. Udina asked to send a fleet after him. They said it could trigger a war and the fact I didn't hear your message believes to me." Yoko told him as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening.

"The request was denied then; at least I can get a straight answer with logic behind it." he told them.

"Now I'm starting to wonder do politicians ever care about soldiers." Kal asked them as Zaeed turned to him shaking his head.

"The only damn politician I can trust was my war buddy Isamu. He actually cleared the general Williams name, but his family is feeling the sting still. Politicians' worry about themselves first then everyone else. Careers' are everything to them and if you don't have some leverage you can't them fold." Zaeed told him.

"If it's any worth we managed to disable two grids of the AA guns coming here and hacked a satellite before coming down here." Yoko told him as he nodded.

"At least you're a planner, they can't launch air strikes at least and you can send down your ship. At best it would alert all the AA guns in fifteen mile radius. Luckily you had a different insertion method that Saren and his Geth weren't expecting. So since you're the second Spectre where is the first one Commander Shepard?" Kirrahe asked her.

"He is on Noveria with the tip I gave him to go after Matriarch Benezia. It's been a week since I gave that tip. Noveria isn't far in the system and they will come right after us if we don't call back with an update." she told him as he nodded.

"Well we might have enough men to pull assault by then when he gets here." Kirrahe told her as he noticed the gun on her hip.

"Is that a Scorpion you have right there?" as she nodded yes showing it.

"Jondum managed to give me a few for my graduation gift I managed to bring down a few guns with me in the mule. It defiantly helps having the stopping power to stop Krogan. I managed to bring a load of Medi-gel and some medical supplies for your unit." she told him as he nodded.

"At least you're a great planner, I heard Commander Shepard lacked grace and subtly. Blowing up a Prothean ruin was one and saying things without any proof to them." he told her as men were checking supplies in the mule.

"If you don't mind I want to check out this place myself and see what's going on here at this base." Yoko told him.

"We already investigated the base and found that Saren has found the Genophage cure to make a Krogan army." he told as she turned her head.

"No way that's not possible; Krogan can't grow too fast anyway. They might be doing something entirely different thing instead. I saw young Krogan before and they can't grow big enough to handle a gun." Yoko told him.

"Sit tight for now or you can look around Dr. Minamoto. We know you can handle yourself, since Jondum and Padock believe in you." Kirrahe told her as he walked away to sit down.

"This is just great soon as we get here an army of Krogan can kill us now." Zaeed muttered as he checked the mule and placed stuff up.

"Well I might as well check out this base myself. I do have a cloaking system after all." she told them.

"You're serious about going alone into that base?" Kal asked as she nodded.

"I might be able to set up bombs in key points if we need to do an assault on the base. Between Geth and Krogan here we will lose the fight if we fight this up front as a battle." She told him as Zaeed nodded.

"I agree and I fight Krogan first and I know the Geth don't take damn cover at all. They throw numbers at you and boom your dead. Mass relay tech can only fire so much and Princess here didn't bring enough ammo and fire power to kill an army off. I suggest she goes around and do sneaking around, but only around the back side. I believe they don't know what's on the back side of the base." Zaeed told them as she nodded.

"I will keep in radio contact then and do a quick check to see what's on the back side of the base." she told them as she walked away from them as the two hunkered down as Yoko used her biotic power to jump over the wall.

…

Yoko scaled the wall with ease as she almost stumbled forward due to the sand. She looked around for a moment as she started to record everything as she turned on her cloak. She made sure not to step into water so the Geth couldn't see at all.

"Well let's see what behind the base and see if there is any way into the base." she said as she walked forward going to the right itself, trailing the wall as she noticed little sensors on the wall. She looked up and de-cloaked as she tapped into her tact-pad as she hacked into them turning off the passive sensors as she moved forward seeing a tower as the Geth were going to a hub and constantly protecting it as they had glowing biotic barriers up.

She made her way there up the ramp past the Geth who were making a perimeter around it. She got up to the console itself.

"_It's a triangulation, to coordinate their strikes; I need to set a good charge. If this goes out I essentially killed off a lot of Geth then Shepard ever did."_ Yoko thought as she attached a bomb behind the console as she moved on past them again. She dodged a Geth destroyer as she made way again down the path seeing another sensor. She moved behind the rock to drop the cloak as she tapped into her tact-pad as disabled them as she cloaked again.

She saw drones flying around as well as she de-cloaked again as she shot the magnetic cable as the device itself as it shorted it out. She retracted and reprogram for watch mode and tracked GPS program in it as she sent it on its way. She went into camouflage mode again as she looked up to see Satellite uplink with Geth holding rockets. She made her taking out her sword as she slashed the two down in have in one go. She used her biotic power to suspend them above a gorge in a rock face and dropped them in it. She jumped up on the roof and she placed on a bomb on it."

"Well that's another thing I can do to slow them down." she said as she looked at her tact-pad to see the drone stopped at a refueling station." as she jumped down and cloaked herself. She walked across multiple platforms getting to a substation as flyers were refueling. Yoko watched them go off as her drone followed. She walked over taking out two bombs as she attached them to ease as she tapped her finger for a moment.

"Maybe I should check out this base as well too." she said as her radio came on.

"Dr. Minamoto, are you ok over there?" the person asked as it sounded like one of the STG members.

"This is Yoko Minamoto here, who is it?" she asked him.

"The name is Commander Rentola, I'm checking in to see if you have found something." he asked her.

"I found a triangulation hub station, satellite uplink dish, and Drone refueling stations. I managed to set bombs on each so do you want me to proceed further." Yoko asked as she cloaked herself again.

"Good job, but the captain is calling you back now." Rentola asked her.

"Will do this is Yoko out." she told them as she backtracked her way back to base.

…

A blue blur flickered as it went over the wall into landed into the ground making a small crater. Yoko stood up walking to the camp and headed towards the command center. She walked in to see the group brought a 3D image of the base and surroundings.

"Good job, Dr. Minamoto I can see why Jondum liked your style. With your reconnaissance of the back of base you noticed that they have passive thermal detectors that they built them into the rock faces where we couldn't see them. With the drone you reprogrammed we can get an accurate number of enemies and possible bunker. Rest up doctor you deserve it and wait for Commander Shepard to come." Kirrahe told her as she nodded

"Well I might as well wait it out until then." she murmured as she checked to see it was early morning still as she walked out the tent and went around to the one on the end with the communications relay room as she noticed Zaeed and Kal were sleeping it off. They had to wait on a plan and it may take some time to develop.

…

Three days passed as Yoko, Zaeed, and Kal did recon and sitting around mostly. They checked their weapons and possible at hand if things don't goes as planned. Yoko looked up as she looked at the scope of her rifle as they all heard the noise of a machine running. They saw a white machine rolling down in the water heading towards the base. They looked up hearing engine noises from Normandy coming as Kirrahe flagged them down.

"About damn the made it here, I was tired of sitting around doing recon on this place." Zaeed mumbled as they got up from their post as the Normandy landed now. The Mako went back into the cargo bay as the group saw the seven of them coming out in walking towards the group as Kirrahe sat there in place as Yoko and them looked up at them as Shepard walked up to him.

"So you're the one in charge here, what's the situation?" Shepard asked him as Kirrahe looked mad.

"I'm Captain Kirrahe third infiltration regiment STG. You and your crew landed in a hot zone. Every AA gun within ten miles is alerted to your presence. Even Dr. Minamoto has the sense to insert properly into a hostile situation." Kirrahe told them as Shepard somewhat frown as Ashley fumed.

"Every damn thing she does she gets praised and we get thrown verbal insults each time." Ashley muttered as Yoko turned her as she turned to Zaeed.

"I thought that was rule 101 not to bring your ship into unknown hostile territory." Yoko told him a he nodded.

"That is a basic rule, only fools will do that or either you have the arrogant personality that you're the best damn pilot ever." Zaeed muttered.

"I can see your methods of choices are quite different." Kal muttered.

"Commander Shepard is a subtle as a brick flying through a window. I try to do other employ other methods than run and gun things. I give different approaches with the highest chance of success. I don't want to be dragged around like some dog like Shepard." Yoko muttered to them.

"That's so great, what now." Shepard asked him.

"Since Dr. Minamoto enlightened me on the fact the council wasn't going to send a fleet in to help. She told me the request from humanity to have fleets protect their colonies was impossible. They got my message and they sent her in blind." Kirrahe told them.

"So I guess that Yoko and you investigated and scout this place out already." Kaiden told him.

"I lost half my men investigating this place." he told them.

"So what have you found?" Kaiden asked the Salarian captain.

"We found research facility here, but it's crawling with Geth and very fortified."

"What is Saren researching?" Shepard asked him.

"He is using the facility to breed an army of Krogan." Kirrahe told them as Wrex listened to the conversation as he walked.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"Apparently Saren has discovered a cure for the Genophage." he told them.

"A cure on the Genophage why is so important to Saren?" Shepard asked the captain.

"It was the solution to the Krogan problem." Wrex replied.

"We introduced the Genophage to the Krogan population after the uprising to quell their numbers. Without it the Krogan will over run the galaxy and these Krogan follow Saren." he told him.

"The Geth are bad enough, but with a Krogan army they will be unstoppable." Shepard told them.

"That's exactly my thoughts, we must ensure the facility and its secrets are destroyed." Kirrahe told them as Wrex had a look anger and confusion.

"Destroyed, I don't think so my people are dying. This cure can save them." Wrex protested

"If that cure leaves the planet the Krogan can become unstoppable." Kirrahe replied back like a professional until he said. "We can't make the same mistake again." as Wrex walked up to him pointing in his face.

"We are not a mistake!" as Kirrahe was shaken as Yoko walked up.

"I disagree with your plans Captain; this mission was about investigating Saren's plan blowing the facility up is the stupid idea itself. He spent too much time here and you said apparently there is a cure. When I got here you didn't know everything that went on in the facility itself. So the possibility of it not being there is great as well. The Krogan were never a mistake at all, it's merely the ones that brought them from their planet without teaching them not to do a certain thing. STG reports back then were accurate and everyone didn't care as long as the Rachni problem was dead. I'm known for doing a thorough investigation not half done one." she protested as it brought shock on their faces.

"Are you mad?" Kirrahe asked as she held up her sword and stabbed into the ground. "No I was never crazy in the first place. I was doing my duty as a doctor and not some drone. If there is a cure or not it can be changed to actually adjust the sex drive to breed slower. It will actually stop the problem that everyone feared and keep them from dying off." Yoko replied.

"I'm glad so one can actually say something about this…" Wrex mumbled.

"If this cure leaves planet and Saren can build an army of Krogan he will be unstoppable!" Shepard protested.

"Are you sure about that seeing the fact you never done an ounce of recon here?" she asked him as he shut up. "Saren doesn't have the armor, weapons, food, and the other things to support a giant army. The so called cure is not confirmed and destroying such a place will need heavy ordnance bomb." she told them as Zaeed and Kal'Reeger got up.

"The ex-spook going against the plan of not destroying a base, I knew you couldn't be trusted to do the right thing." Ashley muttered.

"SO says the woman solider acting like a drone, thinking she can redeem her family's name. Your insults are pathetic itself like the attempt of reaching a real post if you haven't met Shepard." as she looked at her angrily and pointed her finger at her.

"So say the woman without a face and failure to meet her family's expectations. You mocked what your father stands for. You stepped over us so many times and the council supported you the whole time. The fact you kept all the secrets' I would have to suspect you worked for Saren. A woman who failed to represent humanity and trying to bring down the good guys who want to get the job done!" she shouted as she laughed at her.

"My father always supported my endeavors and the fact you keep trying to compare me to you. It shouldn't be no contest let alone any true similarities. Since when you're so big on humanity, I made science to help all, it's the fact you aren't humanity itself. So quit trying to represent and saying everyone has the same opinion as you. From a xenophobic woman with Cerberus tendencies, you should even be in the army seeing the fact we worked with aliens. They supported my endeavors because I brought results without sacrificing my integrity. I brought information that people needed and helped saved more lives than your gun will ever do. You're just mad I don't have the short stick like you." she said as Ashley approached her now as she looked at her angrily.

"So what about, you left because of one little disagreement and you never once helped the Alliance afterwards. We needed a defense against the Geth, you denied it and I'm not going to listen to some inhuman freak spout what we needed to do. We need to destroy the base otherwise we have to consider you our enemy as well and I can't wait to gun your ass down!" she shouted as Kaiden got between them as Yoko grabbed her sword Ashley her rifle.

"Settle down chief! Go cool off somewhere else for the time being! We don't need to fight each other we need attack Saren instead!" Kaiden protested as Shepard looked at the woman.

"I thought you were onboard with the plan Dr. Minamoto and then you turned around and say now. This is Saren's base of operations." Shepard questioned her as she nodded.

"I have my own plans and the fact you thought such a thing is far from wrong. We can easily capture the base and reprogram the AA guns instead to keep any enemies from coming in. I'm doctor commander and I always wanted to help people. Your notion of destroying everything Saren has not even slowed him down. We don't know what he is after truly or how he is going to do it. On another note the fact even the captain can agree that the Genophage or the cure can be changed to slow down birth than give 1 to 1000 death ratio." she told as they turned to him as he nodded.

"Dr. Minamoto has a legitimate claim behind it, after thinking a bit on what she said. It's possible to do change it and the fact we don't know everything about what he is doing. Yet the base has to be destroyed and we don't have a plan yet, if there is no cure or not it has to be destroyed either way." he told them as Wrex walked off, Ashley, and Yoko walked off different ways.

"Is he going to be a problem too?" Kirrahe asked him.

"I will talk to them all to see if I can't remedy the situation. We need the doctor onboard to destroy the base." Shepard told him as Kirrahe walked into his tent. The rest of team walked up to Shepard now.

"This is not good at all between Wrex not wanting to destroy the cure. We have to deal with the Dr. Minamoto who supports otherwise with Wrex way of thinking. Then the fact she can screw us over and doing the complete opposite. Ashley can't trust her at all let alone if Wrex is on our side." Garrus told them.

"Keelah they were at each other's throat I never seen the Ashley so made before. To the point she pulled her rifle on a civilian she said she was swore to protect." Tali murmured.

"The fact that three specialists with such ability we need more than now. Yoko wanted to help Wrex's people just like she is helping the Quarians. She was really serious about helping others to the fact to even not follow the plan at hand to destroy the base." Liara told them as Kaiden nodded.

"Ashley's compares her family to the doctor's family along with her situation. She thinks that Yoko got it made and left because of one little thing. The thing Ashley wanted to do and she threw it away. Apparently the fact that she can't see the fact the Alliance can't or don't want to transition over to such a thing. She is running around helping others in so many ways. Plus the fact the many times we got screwed by the council. Yoko was the only one making him not look like a fool and actually covered Shepard's back when he chose to destroy the Thorian." Kaiden told them.

"True, ever since we left Noveria and you freed the Rachni queen; Wrex may think you are a hypocrite that you want to destroy a possible cure for his people. Even he listened to her and even agreed of the second option itself. I think you may want to go with Ashley first than her. Then head to Wrex last using Yoko's help to talk him down. I seen she can even take on a Krogan hand to hand if she wanted to. It's the safest way to deal with the situation." Garrus told the commander as Shepard looked around at first to see their condition. Yoko was wearing her helmet and holding her sword as he looked back at them.

"I think that's wise, but knowing her she might have a plan to do both. She doesn't rush into things without some type of plan." Shepard told them.

"I hope they won't kill each other." Tali told Shepard.

"The last thing we need is Wrex turning on us, because he can easily demolish the Salarian team. Then Yoko can turn and cut all of us down like the people on Torfan. I will talk to Wrex and Ashley first and if I can convince Wrex to change his mind. I know Yoko would listen to him." Shepard told them.

"Are you sure she is going to follow his word?" Liara asked him.

"One thing about Yoko is she may have secrets, but she has once never lied to our faces about it. She has a heart and a conscious about things and she knows honor along with honesty. If Wrex says to destroy it she will change her mind, but it doesn't mean she will give up looking for another way." Shepard told them.

"It sounds very much like she would do and behind her backs. I bet she has a plan to solve any numbers of problems in the plan." Kaiden told them as Wrex was shooting in the air as they dispersed he went to talk to Ashley.

"Ash, we need to talk." Shepard asked her as she turned to him.

"Yeah skipper, I was just blowing off some steam." she told him as she had anger in her voice.

"I thought we talked about this Ash, about comparing yourself to her. She is not you and the fact comparing you to her sounded it stupid to her. You can't be her and she knows that herself. You were dealt a short stick." he told her.

"Every time we do something, you take the blame and make you feel like we are not needed sir. The council always supported her from the beginning and I know after Noveria they aren't happy at all by your decision. Even the fact if she did it, she would be praised no matter what." Ashley murmured.

"You do remember what Isamu told you why he left the Alliance?" he asked her as she nodded.

"He left to help your grandfather clear his name; he went into politics himself as blind. He defended several people who actually need it. He said he was actually proud of his daughter for doing thing that needed to be done. All she wanted to do is help people and the fact is none of this would be possible if it wasn't for her." he told her.

"But humanity…" she protested.

"Ashley you noticed the Alliance can't solve every problem and even you know that. Admiral Hackett has gained her respect because he actually wanted to protect people and that's she wanted. I checked the defense plan against the Geth itself and the only person doing something was her. Along with the fact helping Feros, Eden Prime, Terra Nova, and helping the Quarian people as well. We know that she cares and takes it seriously about the job of doctor brings. We need you for the mission now than ever along with her. We know she might have a better plan than the STG team has now." Shepard told her as she nodded.

"I'm sorry skipper; I acted that way in front of you. I was just so made that she achieved all these things in four years and to throw it away. I will be ready for the mission." he told her as he nodded.

"She needs to here that from you not me. I don't need apology itself, even though she can hide her feelings really well. I know for a fact you calling her an inhuman freak that is uncaring did hurt her. That she didn't care about humanity at all was not true at all. The people she helped from these colonies know otherwise. She didn't have to do anything to help Feros, yet she took over to help them." he said as she nodded.

"I will go talk to her then… hopefully you can calm down Wrex." Ashley told them as Yoko sat on the rocks looking out towards the sea. Ashley stood there as she watched her look at the ocean with her helmet off.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Ashley asked her as Yoko turned looking at her.

"You came say to say that I'm inhuman freak that is so cold and uncaring. I never helped anyone lest alone Humanity, how long forgotten what it means to be human." she said as she turned halfway looking between the ocean.

"I actually came to say I'm sorry for what I said early. I kept comparing you to me and saw what you achieved and you threw it away after one little argument." Ashley told her as she nodded thinking she wouldn't forgive her.

"You probably don't understand why I left the Alliance do you?" she said as she stayed quit this time. "The people in the Alliance didn't care about defense for their own people. Ever since I woke up from cryo, the people cared about how people looked and icons themselves. Were racism and narrow minded people dictated the direction of humanity itself. No one ever cared about people at all and I thought I can make a difference you know. I was there at Shanxi were I saw real soldiers fought, where they didn't care about such a thing. They protected what matter when I was a little girl. I always wanted to help people in some way. So I helped made things that can help their survival like Nightmare." she said as she look in shock.

"You made Nightmare?" She asked as she nodded.

"Of course who else in the right mind would make such a thing? I grew more disgusted seeing humanity this and humanity that from people. They didn't even care about the colonies or doing what's right anymore. The only person who gets respect in my book for acting like a solider is Admiral Hackett, David Anderson, and the commander himself. He needs to think more outside the box more to see the big picture. I left the Alliance and took on the problems that they couldn't face. When the council said I can make a difference elsewhere in the galaxy. I signed up doing missions for them since I had nothing to do. I realized a lot of things are wrong in this galaxy. So I decided to help fix them the way I know. By making my tech where people can turn to and rely on. No tricks and no games, I never cheated anyone out or lie to people. I do keep secrets for a reason, but that's what I thought makes a woman. The only apology I will accept is a person with an open to understand another." Yoko told her as she turned back to the ocean as Ashley walked away in confusion now.

She walked back towards Shepard and Kaiden now.

"What's wrong chief did she not accept our apology?" Kaiden asked as she nodded.

"No, quite the opposite, she said to listen to open heart was the only apology she can accept. She is one weird woman to think she helped made Nightmare as a child…" she murmured as they looked in shock.

"You serious she made that killing machine…" Shepard asked as she nodded.

"Well who in their right mind would think of such of a thing? So did you talk to Wrex skipper?" she asked him as he nodded.

"It was a bit scary, but it looked like recovering his armor and listening to Yoko's words. It convinced him to see it might not be a cure at all. I think he probably wanted to hear someone cared for his people beside himself. We are proceeding with the bombing then and we need her onboard now." Shepard told them as Wrex walked over to him.

"I know I didn't like the thought of losing the cure Shepard, but Saren has to pay. I wonder about that, why does she know so much about Genophage." he asked him.

"Maybe she is working on a cure or a solution to stop your people from dying. Her mother is a brilliant geneticists herself so it would make sense about either of the two doing such a thing." Kaiden told them as Shepard and Wrex walked up to her.

"Minamoto!" Wrex shouted as she turned putting her helmet on.

"Yes," she answered back.

"We are blowing this base up." Wrex told her as she turned her head.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked as she got of the rock.

"I'm sure and I know Saren has to pay for it." Wrex told her as she turned towards him.

"Wrex you do want to know why I care about the Krogan from dying out." she asked him as he looked confused.

"Even if they destroy a cure here and today it doesn't mean it stopped the research. My Salarian thought otherwise to look for an actual cure. He really regrets that so many has died and he has seen the numbers that a lot of Krogan have been born ever since." she told him as he looked somewhat shocked.

"Seriously not every one of them act that this way the captain did?" Shepard asked as Wrex laughed a bit.

"Well it's better than getting a cure from a Turian then." he said as everyone met up with the Captain Kirrahe.

"So I see the plan is going through with the destroying the base." he said as they nodded.

"Everyone is onboard with this so we assume we have a plan." Shepard asked him as he nodded.

"We don't have the necessary gear to or tactics to make this plan work, but Dr. Minamoto has what we need desperately." he told them as it turned to Yoko. "We need the tactical nuke from your ship to make this possible. I looked at and saw it's much easier to use than bad drive core and much safer."

"Wait she carries a nuke, why hell is she carrying a nuke?" Ashley asked.

"It was recommended by councilor Valern and my mother to carry one just in case something happens." Yoko told them.

"It's the Mike Foxtrot delta-delta." Zaeed joked as Kal nodded his head.

"It's really called medium fusion destructive device. It's nuke that doesn't radiate the area so if someone wanted colonize it wouldn't impede them from doing so. It has the power of 15 kilotons." Kal told them as Kirrahe nodded.

"I sent in a request to her ship to deliver the bomb… it should be arriving now." he said as they looked up seeing a pod slam down right behind them as they protected their face from the sand.

"How in the hell can she drop supplies from orbit and a nuke no doubt?" Kaiden asked as Yoko walked up opening it up as she released the safety releases. She carried the case and laid it on the table itself if front of them. She opened to see the shape of the bomb itself.

"You serious the bomb is this huge? It's a football." Shepard asked her as Kirrahe nodded.

"Precisely commander and this is why we are using her bomb instead of a drive core. It's easy to carry and easily can be hidden from sight. Even a ground team can carry it out and then fly out with ease when planted correctly. I studied the bomb and it's more than what we needed to get the job done. So since it's her bomb it's going to be her plan on this." Yoko told them as sat it back in the case. She waved them in as they all had seats', they covered the tent. It was dark enough as a 3D scan popped up.

"Three days ago, I managed to do a little amount scouting and combined the data that Captain Kirrahe's team collected. The bomb we be planted here in the weakest part of the facility where the breeding tanks are." she told them as it appeared up as a red dot.

"The bomb will be planted here to ensure success."

"What about the AA towers, their how we will deal with them?" Kaiden asked as another image showed up. "This is a laser target detonator and we will use Hyaku Shiki's speed and bombs to knock out the grids for the whole system. One hit with cryo bomb or arc missiles blast is more than enough to stop all of them." she told them.

"So you're sacrificing your ship for the cause it would never make it?" Tali asked her as she brought up data.

"Sacrificing, I don't do such a thing with its speed three times a frigates speed it can easily bypass them. To make sure I will have special Ship IFF decoys shot into the air making a perfect sweep pattern for my ship to knock the grid out. Yet to not give away our plan the ground forces must be pacified." she told them.

"We don't have enough men to do such a thing. We can easily use the Normandy to fly up there." Kaiden reasoned as she nodded.

"The base has alarms and by the time we get there we would already be swarmed by hundreds. So we will have a distraction team to pull the majority of their forces away. Kal will have the laser designator and shoot the IFF decoys off." she told him as Kal nodded.

"How did you get a satellite here?" Garrus asked her as she pointed to Kal'Reeger.

"Thanks to Kal we managed to take over a Geth satellite before coming down here. So that would leave to the bombs I planted in key areas in the back of the base. A triangulation tower was spotted along with a hub station. Geth flyer refueling station and a satellite uplink station all have bombs already in place. This would slow them down and help the distraction team greatly. Zaeed has a grenade launcher along with private STG guns donated to cause to help take on the hordes." she told them.

"How come she already has a plan before you guys?" Shepard asked.

"It's because she came prepared for various scenarios'. She may have had a plan, but what I'm going to ask now. That the distraction team will be us most of your men, we would want two people going as shadow team heading into the back." he said as they looked shocked. "We expect Dr. Minamoto and you heading to the back door to make this mission possible." Kirrahe told them.

"Just two people, that sounds like suicide!" Liara protested as Yoko nodded.

"You see STG team isn't a go against frontal battles and to give the feeling of all out assault we need lots of people to do this. It would draw the majority of their forces towards the distraction team. The only person who has done infiltration under dangerous circumstances' without any true back up is me and the commander. I seen his test and to know it's pretty good and I done solo operations just like this before." she told them.

"While we are not trying to die from hordes of Geth and Krogan, can you give a reason that you a doing two man team to deliver a bomb?" Ashley asked as she nodded.

"It's because you're skills and your talents, the STG can hit fortified areas and armor heavily. Kal and Tali can hack Geth and drones and to bring down shields. Wrex knows Krogan tactics and he is a biotic as well. Garrus is the sniper and along with Liara, and Kaiden you are crowd control. Zaeed can launch grenades into bunkers and areas where it's dangerous to go. Ashley will help coordinating the one of Kirrahe's cells personally. So we need tech specialist and a biotic in one group each. Sniper will have high point and a drone to help him point out enemies." she told them as they agreed about it.

"To ensure you guys live will actually make it I brought a motivational devices'." she told them as it showed the image of the mule now.

"I also brought tech mines to be dropped in the ground so when you fall back the IFF will only pick the enemy. I have a reprogrammed drone that showed the areas and the numbers are at all times. So the plan is a go and safe minded, so if you the distraction team makes into the base there will be two extractions. The Normandy can pick up the one team and Hyaku Shiki with one. I will also spare top notch security mechs having Geth VI response plan that Elijah cooked up. Gladiator mechs are heavy infiltration and help take the role of support. Twelve will be dispatched along with the heavy mech version." she told them as it showed six foot humanoid robots and on standing at twice the height.

"So when we will see the mechs?" Tali wondered.

"When Hyaku Shiki passes over it will do a drop to help keep them boxed in so how do you like the plan?" she asked them.

"Well everything seems covered even to the point of pick up and you even have contingency plan if it doesn't work. I say let's do this then." Shepard said Kirrahe got up and nodded.

"I would say that this plan is very well made in only such a short amount time. I agree with the plan as well." he told her as she nodded.

"The plan is a go and extra med kits and supplies will be handed out. I need to upgrade Shepard's armor before we leave. I can't have you use a ceramic armor for this op. I will show you the stuff that the Alliance wouldn't buy. Everyone is dismissed in Kirrahe will make the one leader and Ashley the second. Zaeed you will make the last one seeing you fought in first contact war. We will need a pro to help the last team." she told him as he nodded.

"Well it's been a while since I worked in a military fashion, but I know tactics haven't changed." he told them as they uncovered the tent. Everyone left to go get ready for the upcoming battle as Yoko motioned him to the drop pod containing more gear.

…

Shepard looked over his new gear as it noticed how smooth and polished it was. It was like the suit Yoko wore on Virmire itself. It had a comfortable inside the armor. He picked up the helmet to see it was not polarized as Ashley looked at his armor.

"I be damned it's the same armor she wore on Eden Prime, how does it feel from ours?" she told them as Kaiden was there as well.

"Well at least it's comfortable and doesn't ride up on my crotch unlike the other suit." he told them as Yoko looked at him.

"This a top of line model with a different system placed into it. It's has flexible titanium and ceramic armor to stop the heat from Geth weapons and other fire arms. It also has experimental medi-gel system placed in the armor. It delivers small medi-gel amounts until you want a burst to heal you up. It electronics suite has better sight and accuracy than your whole units put together. It also gives a tactical scan as well to point out structures', enemies, and record data. Since we are working together, I made you ditch those mass relay guns for a reason. We don't want your gun overheating and you have to wait for it to cool down. I showed you how to reload the guns and you practiced how to reload quickly. We will have the mule carry our bomb and gear with us." Yoko explained as Shepard looked at his weapons to see the assault rifle unfolded as it had ammo counter. He noticed the notches on the side as he touched it glowed blue.

"So what did I just do?" he asked her as she shook her head.

"Did you look up on your HUD?" she asked him as he looked at it. "My guns unlike your can enveloped the bullets to simulate bullet types. So you can change it on the fly than load up on bullets that you set on the mission. This is one is disruptor ammo good against shields and synthetics'." she told him.

"Now I can see why the Alliance has a hard time adjusting to such a thing." Shepard murmured as Yoko looked to see the Kaiden and Ashley wanted to speak to him privately. She walked over to Captain Kirrahe.

"You do realize that this bomb is a harden EMP, at best it will fry this base and everything here." Yoko told him as he nodded.

"This base is the only lead on what has Saren doing for all these years. The base will still be destroyed, but salvageable and we don't catch too many problems from the council. I hope all goes according to plan Dr. Minamoto. If we are lucky we will be at the second AA tower at best. Make sure to have your ship here and the bomb only three minutes to go off. The Normandy will pick us up at best. I hope to see you all make it." he said as Yoko sent the controls for the bombs to him for his Omni-tool.

"I sent the bomb signal for you so you can do a coordinate strike. Good luck out there." she told them as she waved Shepard as Kirrahe was going to get his speech.

"Let's move into position it will take some time for us all to get in position to make this work." she told him as Kirrahe gave his speech.

"Will any of my people die from your little operation?" Shepard asked her as she continued walking.

"The possibility for all the things can go wrong for just about anyone, just being together will lower the chances, but ours isn't going to change. We are carrying a nuke of all things Shepard, and we are going in a two man team. The risk is just the same, and we don't get same guarantee as the others." she told him as the answer was cryptic. She pulled out her DMR now as he pulled his assault rifle now. She jumped down into the gorge now with him.

"This is our start part Shepard and we wait for the other teams to get in position and a com test." she told him as the mule followed them as they waited for the other teams to get into position about ten minutes has passed.

"This Captain Kirrahe we are doing a comm. test." he said on their radio.

"We read you loud and cleared captain." Shepard told him.

"Good then start your push, and we plan on lighting this place up in 3…2…1." he said as they heard multiple explosions come around from their area. The AA guns shooting in different positions as they were trying to shoot a small object down as the two looked up hearing an engine fly by at fast speed. It dropped of something in front of the base as the bombs went over is as it made a clean sweep as the explosion riddled the base.

"All teams go… Garrus shoot down the snipers before they get a bead on the forward team!" Kirrahe told him as a shot went out.

"Scratch one!" he shouted as Yoko ran forward through the gorge itself treading through water. They ran up seeing the tower destroyed as Yoko shot down a lone sniper and Shepard gunned down three troopers with ease he looked at the gun.

"I have to say this gun is more powerful than the one I'm using. Can I keep this?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No Shepard you can't keep prototypes." she told him as he frowned a lot as the duo move forward as she looked to see rocket troopers up ahead as Yoko shot on its eye dropping Shepard waved his lifting it in the air, Yoko threw a warp into blasting into the rock. She uses her magnetic cable to snatch up a rocket launcher from the ground. She placed it on her back as they moved forward as she changed to armor piercing bullets and Shepard to incendiary ammo for his sniper. She shot the first one down dropping one in three shots as Shepard shot one shot dropping one with ease. He shot three more times killing the last three of the pack.

"Now I'm starting to hate the fact mass relay guns. I can only shoot twice for with a sniper rifle." he said as they reloaded their weapons. The two made it past a narrow clearing as Yoko shot her magnetic cable up at rocket drone. She pulled back and discharged electricity to knock it out and pulled into the rock. She released the cable as exploded against the rock as she moved forward to the satellite uplink station was."

"We are making nice stride and it's good to be in the air again! The AA guns are down, but the bomb raid didn't even scratch this place." Joker told them over the radio as the Normandy flew up and away.

"It was meant for the generators only, gunnery chief we don't want them to bunker there. Let them come out a little more." Kirrahe told them as a blast went off. They moved up the ramp taking it slow as Yoko noticed a group of Geth walking together. It was twelve Geth troopers walking as she motioned to Shepard to cast a singularity. He waved both his hands making black hole picking them up. She tossed arc grenade into them as it went off causing them to short circuit. They fell to the ground with ease as they moved forward as Yoko checked her drone she captured to see they were holding there on Security mechs were entering bunker killing one set of Geth as the heavy one unloaded on the huge ones and the drop ship flying by. The Normandy flew past blowing it up with ease.

"Most of their forces have devoted to the front so all ships to stay back until a Kal designate an air strike." she told Joker.

"Ok then princess, I hope you guys love it on the ground it seems like hell to me from up here." he said as the radio cut off from Yoko's end.

"It looks like the plan is working, but it doesn't mean they stopped keeping patrol in the back still." Shepard told her as they moved forward as they saw fire burning in the distance. It was the refueling platform as the drones were mostly in pieces that stationed there.

"It looks like all my bombs are on the mark today. The outside of the base has flimsy defenses compared to the base." she told him as they noticed barriers on the platform ahead of them. Shepard noticed the Krogan on the other side as Yoko launched a rocket in to a group of three of them as Shepard was shooting his sniper hitting snipers sitting on the perch above. She unloaded her rocker launcher in the pockets of Geth as she dropped it. They moved forward seeing two entrances. One was a water way and a sewer and the other a warehouse.

"If I had to pick, I' going to warehouse." she told him.

"Wouldn't that be guarded?" he asked as she shrugged.

"An entrance that is well hidden and expect you to sneak or a warehouse area they wouldn't expect such a thing." she told them as they ran up to a security console. She hacked into to see there was plenty of Geth and Krogans in the building. She looked at Shepard now.

"I hacked into the security system and I can turn off the alarm or turn the alarm on the opposite side the base." she told him

"Disable the security we can handle the guards inside. They have enough problems already." Shepard told her as she turned it off and opened the door. She switched to her SMG and he switched to assault rifle. She turned it to Cryo for her gun as she took out the Scorpion with her left hand as they entered.

"Shepard unloaded on Geth destroyed it knocked down its shield as Yoko combined fire with her SMG as it froze. She shot a round from her scorpion as it attached to its head and exploded. She put the scorpion up as she switched her SMG to other hand. She waved her hand up making a shock trooper float. She shot her cable attaching it as she slung into the Krogan. Shepard threw a warp into them as it destroyed the Geth, the Krogan was stunned as Yoko ran up with her sword and slashed its throat as blood fell from it mouth as it dropped to its knees. She rolled behind a crate as she felt her shields drop as Shepard shot the person.

He went over to check his target as he looked to see it was a Salarian. "Why was one of the STG members shooting at us?" Yoko asked him as she turned to him.

"Matriarch Benezia did something like this, she was a slave inside her body." he murmured as she looked at him.

"So mind control, it sounds so cliché." Yoko she told him.

"She was under control just like this guy was." he told her as they shrugged as she moved forward meeting more of them as they pointed in shot them with a couple of rounds. She noticed they were free and not restrained as she moved up the console itself to it was the security console. She took her sword and jabbed into the console destroying it. She turned around as she saw Shepard go down stairs as she followed him.

She got down into the room as she saw them caged.

"Hello human, thank goodness you came here. Lieutenant Ganto Imness of STG team I was caught when we were investigating the facility." Ganto told them as Yoko looked at the ones that looked mindless and docile. "What happened to these men? We saw a few of them shooting at us on the way here." she asked him.

"That's because they were indoctrinated. They running tests on the capture teammates, I was lucky to be the control subject. I had to watch good men reduce to husks and the lucky ones died in the process. It's more dangerous than the Genophage cure and you need to tell Captain Kirrahe about this." Ganto told them as Shepard opened his cage.

"Are you fit to fight with us?" Shepard asked him as he nodded.

"It's better than getting killed by some bomb. I just need a weapon, most likely I will find one up stairs." he said as Yoko pointed over to the rest.

"What about them?" she told him as he shook his head.

"Long gun, I would shoot them myself to spare such a miserable fate, but the bomb will take care of them." Ganto told them as they moved back up towards the security station as he picked up a pistol and a shield generator. Yoko went to the other side and noticed more people in cages as Shepard waited on the elevator. She came back to them and shook their heads.

"They were more on of them, but they were insane." she murmured.

"I know at first you resist and get paranoia about whispers in your head. Rana Thanoptis is leading doctor here studying indoctrination. She was the one that conducted the tests on people and she will have the research at her personal station. Upstairs will be something you already seen." he told them as they took the elevator. It rode up quietly as it opened as Yoko and Shepard moved out the elevator.

"Husks." muttered Shepard as Ganto pointed to a Krogan and Asari working done there. Shepard and Yoko took out their precision weapons as they counted silently on three as they shot killing both of them with ease. They walked with weapon in hand as Ganto was shooting the husks along with Shepard.

"They weren't working on a Genophage cure at all. That seems very weird…" Yoko murmured as she checked the computer logs for data as she recording it. She came upon something as she turned to Shepard.

"Shepard, Ganto, you might want to see this." she told them as they cleared the room.

"What is it about the cure?" Ganto asked as she showed as it wasn't a cure.

"It's not a cure at all, it's cloning and tank breeding them into adult stage." Ganto told them.

"So there was no cure, at least Wrex will be happy to know that?" Shepard muttered as she downloads all the data and specs on the equipment.

"It says here that husks are controlled by a signal that comes from Sovereign. So they act accordingly to it, its form of indoctrination." she told them.

"This is what I meant, it's scary isn't if one got to your home world or a secured area. Think of the chaos they will bring on you." Ganto told them as Shepard nodded as Yoko took out ammunition from the mule.

"I agree we need her research to make sense of what's going on here." Yoko told her as they went out the door itself as they walked out as Yoko saw two troopers standing there. She shot them down with ease as they moved up to the door. They got on both sides as Yoko opened the door. Shepard turned pointing his gun as Ganto followed after as Yoko walked it. To see an Asari cowering as she turned to them.

"That's her." Ganto told her as her magnetic cable shot out and wrapped around the asari's leg as it dragged her screaming as sword slammed beside her head as she looked in fear.

"Rana Thanoptis I'm glad we can have chat. What did you do to these men, my new friend Ganto wants' answers, if you don't answer well my sword will slit your throats so I can look for them down your throat." she told him as she scrambled to her feet as Yoko let go. The woman was in pure fear now.

"Please don't this I wanted to leave and soon as I heard he was rogue I wanted to leave!" She shouted.

"So she has worked for him for years." Shepard muttered.

"This job was too crazy for me now. You think the indoctrination only effects prisoners', sooner or later Saren wants to dissect my brain too." she said as it left them in confusion.

"This was supposed to be some type of breeding facility?" Shepard asked her as she shook her head.

"Not this level we are studying affects of Sovereigns on organic minds or at least that's what I assumed. He kept me in the dark on why let along what Sovereign is." she told them.

"She knows more than what she is talking about." Yoko muttered.

"So you worked for Saren and you didn't know a thing about." Ganto asked her.

"I didn't expect the job to be permanent, but I can help you. I can get you full access to the elevator to Saren's private lab." she told them as she walked up the elevator and opened it.

"See full access and access to Saren's private files. Are we good can I go?" she asked as Yoko nodded.

"I want all your research on this indoctrination Rana, I mean all of it before we even think of letting you go." Yoko told her as she turned her back as Yoko waved her tact-pad where Omni-tool should be as it directed her to her computer. She downloaded all the files to Yoko for her on OSD card as she nodded.

"I'm going to blow this place to hell and gone. If want to leave here alive you better start running." Shepard told her as she looked in disbelieve.

"What… you can't but I' never make it." as she ran in panic now as Ganto turned towards them

"You two enjoyed scaring that woman to death." Ganto told them as Yoko laughed.

"Very smooth move as well you managed to place a tracker in her Omni-tool to catch up to her on another day."

"Come on let's see what Saren is hiding." Shepard told them as they all took the elevator. "So did you find anything pointing to a possible counter for Sovereign effects'." he asked her as she nodded.

"Apparently they choose figure heads to control to get the best clearance to wreck the hierarchy and order. Saren was a Specrte the highest level of authority we have. It chooses who to control and it may take time for the host to fall under control. I might be able to make a counter to block out the signal or reverse it. It makes the nervous system degenerate over time…" she said as she waved her Omni-tool over Ganto and Shepard and herself. "Good our nervous system isn't affected by Sovereign at all so we are clear by what these charts say. It says to stay clear from the field and reaper artifacts made the ship. If your high figure head the more likely that it will try to indoctrinate you. They even made plans to send back the indoctrinated STG members to screw up your home planet Ganto." she told him as she showed it to him.

"That could have been bad, but you guys came in time." he said the elevator stopped. They walked off as they noticed the beacon glowing down stairs.

"It's a Prothean it's such a shame we have destroy it." Yoko muttered as they walked up to it as Yoko got one side of as Shepard activated it. It glowed as the green light glowed around them as Shepard was shaking for a bit as Yoko looked moved a bit as she cracked her neck.

"It's the same message, but clearer this time. A planet called Illos, the conduit." Yoko muttered as he looked at her.

"Matriarch Benezia gave me the coordinates to find the Mu Relay so it's on Illos as the group walked up as the saw a read interface as Shepard approached it as they saw the red looking hologram of the Reaper.

"You're not Saren..." the voice boomed. "Pathetic creatures of flesh and blood, you dare touch my mind."

"It's a VI's." Ganto asked them.

"No it's worse, this is a Reaper." Shepard.

"Or do you prefer Nazara or Sovereign." Yoko told it.

"What you or the Protheans call us is irrelevant, you will all end. Let alone how you know my name is irrelevant. The cycle cannot be broken."

"What cycle?" Shepherd asked.

"The cycle has continued for longer than you can imagine, and it will continue long after you are gone." it stated.

"So let me guess for more than a billion years you repeated a cycle over and over with different races." Yoko asked it.

"For a rudimentary creature you know too much. Correct even we wipe out your race as well. The Protheans were the last and certainly won't the only one to disappear next. One of you creatures wanted to break the cycle." he said as he didn't know he referenced Yoko.

"Why, for what purpose? Shepherd asked.

"Our reasons are beyond your understanding creature. Races evolve, develop, and are then destroyed, as it will always be."

Shepherd gritted his teeth. "You're just one machine..." he hissed. "Machines can be broken"

"I am a nation, united and free of all weaknesses organics suffer. Soon the others will come, our numbers will be legion. You cannot win." The voice boomed. "Organic life is an accident." There was scorn in its voice. "You are weak we are the peak of existence, and you exist because we allow it, and will end because we demand it."

Shepherd glow a brilliant blue. "We will stop you." He growled as he pointed at the projection. "And you will die"

"Confidence born out of ignorance, we are eternal." The hologram throbbed, the cracks in the beacon widening. "We made the Mass Relays, we made the Citadel, and your defenses will fall."

"So you made everyone go one way and know the outcome each time. The mass relays and the Citadel is the trap. So you can easily take everyone out with ease because everyone is so dependent on." Yoko told it.

"Organic life is unpredictable; we lead you down the path of development we desire. For a creature with such knowledge is unfounded. You clearly knew our goal who are you. Never mind it doesn't matter anymore" There was a crack as a part of the beacon fell off. "Your every advancement, your every settlement, we have guided you there."

"I knew it they did everything to set us everyone one up to make easy slaughter fest. They know everything because it repeated over and over with no new advancements'." Yoko told them as is scared Ganto

"You cannot resist, you cannot fight, and we know your every defense before you've even made it." The beacon cracked and pieces fell out off. "There is no hope, you will fall. We have no beginning. We have no end. Millions of years before your kinds evolved to their present primitive forms, we already culled your predecessors. Millions of years after you have long been forgotten we will endure. We are eternal, and the time of our return is at hand. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world."

"You won't win; we rather die, than be your puppets'!" Shepherd yelled. "And the galaxy, will be ready"

"Your words are as empty as your future. You cannot escape your doom. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over." A flash of crimson light...and the beacon shattered as the glass blown out as Yoko looked over.

"Shit went down and know I'm right." she joked playfully as the radio turned on for Shepard.

"What is it, Joker?"

Joker's voice held just a hint of panic as the pilot spoke: "Sir, that ship, Sovereign just appeared from behind the sun and is moving towards Virmire...really fast...did you piss it off or something?"

Shepherd eyes went wide. "I understand." he looked back at his temporary team. "We need to get hell out of here, now!" as they nodded and went back down the elevator.

"What the hell was that thing?" Ganto asked.

"Well it's the thing that helped caused the Protheans existence and we wants to kill everyone off. So everyone is stupid for ever using mass relay tech. That damn thing considers me a threat about me breaking some cycle." She told them as Shepard nodded.

"Well you do make non mass relay tech Yoko. Of course it's going to not like you follow the plan they wanted." he told her as she shrugged.

"Let's get to the bomb site and arm damn this bomb, I don't want this base no more." she said.

…

The group made it outside as Yoko and Shepard snipe the three Krogan down the walkway. They showed a lot of courtesy lowered down a draw bridge for them.

"Commander we managed to get most of the team loaded back into the Normandy. Hyaku Shiki has picked up Kal'Reeger and Zaeed so all we have to do is pick up you two." Joker told them.

"We also have Lieutenant Ganto Imness with us as well. So be ready to pick us up soon after we arm the bomb." he told him.

"Aye-aye sir, but you guys are all alone now." he told them as they heard as they made it up to another elevator to ride in it as Shepard pulled ammo from the mule as they reloaded their guns. They looked around at first to see a giant door in front of them.

"We are close to drop the zone to plant the bomb. I'm putting in the code now and how much time do you want commander." she asked him.

"Give us fifteen and arm it now." he told her as she pressed in From Anderson with love as she laughed as Shepard chuckled.

"I'm opening the door right now." Ganto told them as they ready their guns ad Ganto carried an assault rifle now from the dead Krogan. Yoko took the first two shot killing Geth stalkers that were lying on the ground as she hit by a bright fireball as her shields went down. Shepard sniped on down one was clearly older Krogan in the back. It had a Gatling gun in hand as it fired as Ganto overload its gun. It stopped as Shepard as Yoko threw a warp at it knocking him back as Ganto unloaded on him and riddle with bullets.

"I never saw a mass relay gun like that." Shepard wondered as they walked forward and he tried picking it up and it was heavy. Yoko looked at him as she picked it up with ease and sat in the mule.

"I can tell that wasn't normal, strong as a Krogan." he said as she turned her head.

"Well you weren't using your knees properly." she joked as they made it the to the last door.

"This is the drop zone; we have to make sure no one touches it all before the times goes down." Yoko told them as they walked forward treading in the water. She pulled the bomb out of the mule as she placed the bomb on the ground. She placed a case on it as gunfire shot a bullet pierced her arm as she rolled back and started running away to cover.

"Take cover!" Shepherd shouted, and jumped behind a nearby crate. He noticed Yoko had the mule and started patching him her arm as she grunted in pain.

"I applaud you, Shepherd. My Geth were utterly convinced the Salarians were the real threat." Saren said. "I wanted to congratulate you on a very effective diversion, but it doesn't matter: I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's at stake here." as he looked over to a person with a sword patching up the wounds furiously.

"Let me take back what said I earlier, you had this demon helped you along the way. She wanted to finish the job after all these years of killing my species." he said as it left Shepard confused.

"Demon, what are you talking about?" he asked him as he looked amused.

"You did not know Shepard that this woman is full of secrets, well she keeps the most important secret away from you. You do know she was on Shanxi when the blasted death machine was there she created." he told her.

"She told us that and what does it has to do with any of this!" he shouted as he laughed.

"Shepard, are you so much of a fool to not notice the Nightmare of Shanxi was amongst you?" he told him as it shocked him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he shouted asking Saren.

"All the major governments and people involved don't want to say the truth about it. She made a giant war machine capable of taking on a fleet. An eight year old little girl killed most of my species during First Contact war. Three thousand people in one go and nothing left of them and she did it. I know Minamoto has some form of honor, but she won't tell you this. How can you expect to trust some monster who wants destroy the balance. She even helped you dismantled what I gained." he said as Shepard trying calming himself.

"_This does not make any sense at all. The fact she called her demon and the Nightmare of Shanxi is ridiculous itself. An eight year little girl can't do that." _Shepard thought as he focused back to him.

"The entire galaxy is at stake here," Shepard replied angrily. "The Reapers destroyed the Protheans, annihilated them completely, and now they want to do the same to us. And you sold us out!"

"The Reapers' victory is inevitable with or without my help," Saren claimed, "You've seen the visions from the beacon. You of all people should know what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. The Protheans tried and were utterly destroyed, trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

"We have no choice but to fight," Shepherd said. "They never let anybody survive. Do you really think you're the first organic to ever have those ideas?"

"You really think fighting the Reapers is a workable alternative?" Saren asked mocking, "We organics will fight even when we know we cannot win. We are driven by emotion instead of logic. That is why I never came forward to the Council with this."

"Screw this." Shepherd said with his gun out. "You're just a tool. You cannot even be sure how much autonomy you still have, after all it's all in your mind. And in the end, even if your mind is still your own, you'll be discarded as a tool, tossed aside with all the rest, after the galaxy has burned down, the Reapers won't need you anymore, in whatever form." as a blue blur came in direction of Saren as he stumbled. Yoko slammed her fist into chest knocking him back as she swung her slashing apart the left armor that was really a Geth arm. He used warp throwing into her as he rolled back on to his glider as it took flight as Ganto and Shepard shooting at him trying to drop his shields to see Yoko's direct attack was more effective than guns.

"This is not damn working we need hit home with something stronger." he said as Ganto pointed at the tanks around the facility.

"You cast a singularity if we can get him close to it." he said as he looked towards Yoko.

"Bring down the glider!" he shouted as she launched the magnetic cable to the bottom as it shocked it with a charge as Saren looked surprised as he casted a singularity. Yoko let go of the cable now.

"Yoko, throw a maximum warp the best you got with me! Ganto blow the tank!" Shepard shouted as Ganto threw a grenade as they threw a warp as a large explosion went off knocking the ream on their backs as Saren's shield went down as he threw his gun down as he came marching towards Shepard and pulled him by his collar. His strength seemed superhuman, even super Turian. Helplessly, Shepherd struggled in the rogue ex-Spectre's grip. _'Damn it' _he cursed.

"A respectable try, for a human, you exceed even that fool Anderson. You need that demon's help to get as far as this. But I got the drop on her this time unlike our last meeting." Saren mocked. "As much as I enjoyed our fight, you would undo my work, you would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation, and for that, you must die."

Shepherd immediately clutched at Saren's hand and wrist with both hands in order to keep his body weight off his neck. Saren was at the point of killing him by crushing his throat. Suddenly a wire wrapped around his throat as he was yanked down to the ground as Shepard gasped for breath. He saw a sword flying towards as he caught it.

Saren got free of it as he swiped cutting his chest cutting a tub off as he was hit with a warp from behind. He fell into the blade as it cut his chest as he threw a warp into his chest knocking him back. He turned to see Yoko as he pulled his pistol out shooting her as she shot the cable out again. It knocked the gun out his hand as he felt the shock. It attached to his left arm as Shepard decked him in his face knocking him off his feet. Saren released a biotic blast knocking them down as Shepard swiped his leg on the way down. Saren was bleeding profusely now as he heard the beeping know from the bomb getting close to blow up. He knew this wasn't a fight he could win as he jumped on his glider now flying off as he looked to Yoko has taken even bullets in her midsection as the Normandy came down.

"Ganto you're ok!" he shouted as Ganto got up dropping his guns as Shepard attached the blade to his back. He walked up picking her up over his shoulder as he carried her to the Normandy now as the mule went up already into the cargo bay now. They made it aboard as the Normandy sailed off into the sky now.

"Everyone hold on this is close!" Joker shouted on the intercom as the explosion went off Virmire as they made it into space now. Shepard looked down to see the holes were in exposed parts of her armor.

"We need a Doctor Chakwas and a med team here!" he shouted as people were rushing as people came picking her up as they were trying to stop the bleeding as Garrus looked at the armor.

"She got hit by armor piercing rounds!" he shouted as they made note as they dragged her up the elevator. Ashley helped him off the floor as he looked to see the STG team was here safe with everyone.

"Damn skipper that looked nasty, she got blindsided by the bastard did she." Ashley murmured.

"Yeah when we sat the bomb down and tried to secure it so no one could touch it. We checked around before she planted and the bastard comes flying in." he told her.

"Well at least you him a reminder of what happened." Wrex told him as they noticed the blood dripping on the floor as he pulled it off his back.

"She saved my life and gave me a chance to we tried to take him down. I just didn't think I would need to use a sword just to do it. All the bullets we were shooting didn't make a dent." he told them as he turned to Kirrahe.

"Well executed plan and managed to get one of ours back in the process without any casualties, well except the rest of my team. I call this a successful mission, I'm amazed we pulled it off with to numbers we had today." Kirrahe told them.

"So miss ex-spook saved the day, I wonder if it hit something vital in her body." she told him as Shepard got up as he placed his gear into the mule itself.

"I'm giving back her gear before I get cut down by her if she wakes up." he told them.

"Your sure skipper, we can get Tali to study the armor so the Alliance can use it." Ashley told them as Shepard brought up his Omni-tool.

"I had to sign the form before I even used the armor. Chief I can be arrested by another Spectre you know. I do owe her for the times she helped us and saving my life back there." he said as she shrugged as the intercom came on.

"Well apparently being shot doesn't mean she was down for the count. She insists she does her own surgery. I don't see how that's possible. But we are docking with Hyaku Shiki now and she wants her stuff back." Joker told them as Shepard turned to Ashley.

"Well he did tell you so chief…" Kaiden told her as the ship steady itself as they felt the dock take place.

"We will need to talk later… Saren said something about the Nightmare of Shanxi before tried taking him down." he told them.

"So he did so Saren knew the man behind the machine." Kaiden told him as Shepard nodded.

"The Nightmare of Shanxi, he said it was Yoko herself." he told them as they looked in shock.

"No way, she would be a little girl around that time Shepard." Garrus muttered as he pointed to Ashley.

"She told me she created it and the fact she said that she piloted it before…" she told them as Wrex laughed looking at Garrus.

"So the boogeyman of Shanxi was her, but it has merit to it." Wrex joked as Garrus face dropped.

"She fought with me and team up with me… isn't she you know." Garrus mumbled in disbelieve.

"Well maybe we should ask her personally about this. She certainly doesn't show any hate towards anyone. It's hard to believe he was telling the truth. I think Saren was trying to throw you off his game." Liara told them.

"True I want to Admiral Hackett first he would know." he told them Shepard left to get ready. Garrus was shaken a bit as Kaiden tapped his shoulder.

"Are you all right Shepard?" he asked as he nodded.

"I will be ok… I need some time to think." he said as Tali looked at Ashley.

"Why is Garrus so scared?" she asked the chief.

"It's because they told the story to scare their children and the fact ten war ships brought down in instant. They said it walking nightmare and the ground forces gave it that name." she told her as they all dispersed as Garrus stood there for a moment.


	24. The cold hard truth

Several hours' passed as Yoko sat down in her medical room. She looked at the woman who chased her down and eventually shot anesthetic dart into her to subdue her. She looked around the machines around her were marvelous as she hummed.

"Dr. Minamoto, I know you're mad about wanting me to do surgery on you. It was more than necessary it punctured your lung and you had blood pulling into them." she told them as she pouted as she looked to see she was dressed in a white Kimono than a gown. She was doing a report on what happened in Virmire as she added a video data of the excursion. It was Kirrahe and Shepard's plan to do the bombing on Virmire.

"I'm amazed at all the instruments in your medical lab; they are quite advanced to even the point to do surgery on unconscious person. I wish I had this set up on the Normandy itself, but you need to rest to heal quickly." Chakwas told her.

"Just don't tell them about my body please…" Yoko muttered as Chakwas laughed.

"I'm a doctor myself Miss Minamoto, your body has been augmented to the max ever since birth and puberty. A lot of these modifications happened before Humanity joined the galactic community. Some of them are illegal like the fact seeing in the dark." she told him.

"The crew wants to see you about some things from I'm told. The commander made sure no one else touched your tech and placed them in the mule. I also ran your sword through the denomination and cleaned it. The hilt contained so many germs in it, even the enemy would have died due to infection." she told as she softened up a bit.

"Thank you Dr. Chakwas." she told her she nodded getting up. "I have to make sure that everyone is doing as I said. I patched them earlier, but Wrex has a tendency taking off his bandages." she told as Zaeed came in to see her.

"So princess it patched up she got blindsided and got shot in the side. Well at least you didn't get your pretty little head blown off. I managed to recollect your stuff before people wanted to get all noisy." he told as she smiled.

"Thank you Zaeed, I will pay you for the mission since you haven't worked in a while." she told him.

"I don't need your charity, I got more than enough money and I got Jessie and my retirement for free. Plus you installed a pool to it so it's more than even. Shepard and his team want to meet you on your ship of all things." he told her.

"I can contact him in the CIC instead of having them here on my ship." she told him as he shrugged.

"They are asking questions about Nightmare of Shanxi." he told as she somewhat frown that Saren wanted to throw her off her game along with Shepard.

"We'll tell him I'm not feeling well at all for a face to face talk with him. I need to still give my report to the council on the mission still." she told him as Chakwas nodded.

"I will tell him as soon as I get there myself. So please rest it's going to take some time to fully heal, despite you're accelerating healing." she told as she nodded as she left humming to herself. A floating chair came out of the wall itself. Zaeed picked her up and sat her in her chair. She rotated the balls on it to move for her as sped along out the door. She coughed a little as it made her side hurt. Chakwas handed her some medicine for it.

"Drink this up for at least two weeks ok. It will help flush the extra blood in your lungs. I know most of the people I patch up really can't stand me mothering them." she told her as she took it immediately.

"Well it's a welcome change, my mother usually experiments' new drugs on me instead of just asking me." she told her as she had a bitter taste as Chakwas shook her head.

"That woman is so smart and when she gets you… I may need to consult on this so can keep people to a table." she laughed as they all left the room.

…

Chakwas got back on the Normandy to see the ground team standing there as she Wrex not wearing his bandages.

"Wrex I do tell you to wear your bandages to prevent infections from popping up." Chakwas scolded.

"It's my body, but infections will always pass." He mumbled.

"So how bad was the wound?" Kaiden told her.

"Well she got hit in her right lung and some bullet in her arm as well. I was surprised she can actually move after that, it usually cripples a human being and keep them from breathing." she told them.

"So we can her and get some answers?" Ashley asked her as she nodded.

"She doesn't want visitors and I advise not to talk or laugh. It does hurt her and she has to control not moving so much." Chakwas told them.

"Well she cuts us off from the chance to actually talk on her." Ashley muttered.

"Is there any other way to make an exception this time?" Shepard asked her as Chakwas crossed her arms.

"Commander at least she can listen to me for medical attention. She really doesn't want you on her ship and want to contact you by terminal instead." she told him.

"So I take it that she doesn't want people poking at her tech, but Shepard's a Spectre. He can cross over to the ship without a problem." Garrus told them.

"Well she is the captain of her ship and what she says goes." Tali told them as Joker came over from the other ship as he was eating a sandwich. He waved at Shepard as he frowned.

"What the hell Joker? You were over their eating a sandwich, without even telling you were aboard on her ship. Yet we can't on her ship." Shepard protested.

"Well because I was her friend before yours and helped built the ship. If you want to come over, just don't touch anything. I can vouch for you for once, just to keep you away from my blonde Amazon friend." he joked.

"That's very reassuring…" Shepard told him.

"Well she did kill those shadow broker spies trying to look at her ship. So she would kill to keep some of the stuff on this a secret." he told them as they paused.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told us that. So no one touch or even look at her things. The last thing I want someone being stabbed or shot." Shepard told them as they followed Joker aboard.

The group looked at the ship as the marveled as Joker smiled.

"Nice ship isn't it and I helped design this baby. Over the years it has gotten upgrades over and overhauls to improve the tech inside. They even have leather seats that breathe on this baby. I flew this baby right after I graduated the Academy for being the best in my class." he told him as they noticed the Turian set up style.

"It has a Turian style of command set up on this ship." Garrus muttered.

"Well she has taken areas of old style engineering from other races over time. Saying something about efficiency rate and engineering." he told them as they looked to see her at her CIC to see her working on something in her floating chair.

"Is her chair floating…?" Liara muttered as she looked up at Joker and Shepard.

"I said I didn't want visitors aboard my ship, and then you invited them aboard my ship of all things Jeff." she told him as they looked at him.

"My bad, but I told them not touch a thing at all." he told as Tali's head was spinning around noticing drones were cleaning and repairing everything.

"Are there any chairs here so we can sit in talk?" Shepard asked her as chairs came up from out the floor for them. The team sat down around it as she was doing her report.

"So ask you questions if you want I'm doing my report?" she asked him.

"I want to say thanks for saving my life and a lot of lives back on Virmire." Shepard told as she looked up.

"I don't need thanks for such a thing." as she continued doing her report.

"When Saren had us pinned down there he called you demon. He said that you are the Nightmare of Shanxi. How is that possible?" he asked her as she stopped doing her work.

"You already know the answer why come and ask me." she told them as they looked shock somewhat as Wrex laughed.

"So you are the Turians' new bogey man." he said.

"There is no way possible for you to be the pilot of Nightmare." Ashley protested as Yoko turned her head.

"You mean an eight year little girl being a pilot of killing machine that's non relay tech. I was the pilot because no one else can use it and they had no ship in orbit to stop the fleet in orbit." she told them bluntly.

"Then your mother and father sent you sent off to war because of desperation." Shepard protested as she was eerily calm.

"Maybe I should give the true and full reason why I truly left the Alliance. I did that to help save my friends, family, and other people from dying. Not some political game that everyone runs nowadays. I preach no hate and I hate no one, but I dislike things. If you thought I hate Turians itself after that. I killed 3000 of them to help others and not out of hate. People talk about icons and images of hero, and said you were one only fighting one battle for a couple of lives. The real heroes die defending what they wanted to protect. The ones that lived serve as a reminder for the ones that fallen and live on. I just hated everything what Humanity has become truly. You preach everything about humanity this and that. Anderson as real solider takes out by politics and our own government. Criticize me all you want, but I don't need no media or some position to tell what I should be." she told them.

"The reason why you don't like how we developed?" Shepard asked as she played the video.

"Because to say you are a race or something you developed it gives uniqueness. Yet the things that shape the galaxy show nothing unique. No originality let alone people caring for even their own. I really don't care for the technology everyone uses and the fact everyone switches to such a thing without a word. Even earth has changed too much and left other behind. They preach the benefits and don't give it to all. Udina is a prime example of how everything went wrong." she told them.

"So you hate your government and the Alliance because of the changes? It makes you a hypocrite for suggesting your own technology." Kaiden mocked her.

"Name one thing that has developed using the Citadel rules and don't my creations." she told them as they stayed silent. "Nothing only Medi-gel was created without the use of the law itself. Humanity lost its identity and I don't for people who talk about this new government. It's silly notion to even call a government let alone call this a galactic community. Where Quarians are exiled by the creation of Geth and turn their backs on them. Use the Krogan because the Salarians and Asari can't fight their battles, breaking their own rules on opening relays and everything they done. I hardly call everyone's achievement is something they earned and the reapers gave it all to you." she told them as Shepard frowned.

"I don't understand why would you hate your own people and then others for using the technology if the benefits'." Liara muttered.

"Like fools they followed everyone else and even gave the same expression the Quarians are thieves, Krogans are brutes, and Turians are imperialistic. Now that my paper proves everything was too true to be good. You can't call our societies anything because it was never ours to begin with. Maybe I'm complicating it, but I will get to the point don't say shit about me not giving a damn. You thought the Alliance was all great when they placed colonies out there and never helped them when they got established. Eden Prime, Feros, and Mindoir are prime examples where I can't work with inhuman people anymore." she told them.

"I don't care for fame and never will care about the media make people. I let the people who I help speak words about me. The Nightmare of Shanxi was a term than humans and the Turian forces nicknamed." she told them as she looked towards Garrus. "Don't worry Garrus I don't have hate like the gunnery chief has since her grandfather made the right call that day. People were dying and wanted to help him. So my policy is you want to kill me or harm me, expect something back in return." she told them.

"Well at least she is honest about her feelings, but is there another Nightmare." Garrus asked as she shrugged.

"That's the governments problem and if you want to know. Just look around you." she said as their eyes widen.

"We are inside the other one." Ashley muttered.

"Of course it was my idea and the Alliance wanted to say it was there's. So I took off the ban and actually fixed the problems it couldn't do since I was using scrape parts. It was the stuff the Alliance wasted and I made use of it as little side project. So are you happy now for me leaving the Alliance and not saying a word. If you say anything about it will be denied from every government at hand. They don't want news of eight old little girl did such a thing and the Alliance always wanted to say. They turned it into a political move to make a foot hold for diplomatic talk." he told her.

"You're really made that you was the first political ploy on paper and everything they done was not really advancement." Liara muttered as she nodded.

"My company was my idea to change the path before everyone committed to such tech. I was too late and too young to do such a thing. It had changed the mind of millions already and we have made strides without mass relay tech for a reason. So now you know the technology everyone else gain isn't even the Protheans' what are your feelings on it." she asked them as they stayed quiet especially Liara.

"Disappointed that we were being led around by the reapers the whole time, the whole time you're ranting about this. We haven't accomplished a thing by ourselves and the achievements are not ours. It's been doing that for so many cycles without progress. Ok you have a point on self development. So you're sending your report into the council, I haven't a word from them." Shepard told them as she sent her report in.

"I seen your report along with the captain's report to know you voted for the bomb. So I said it was your idea since you convinced me. I won't take the fall for what's going to happen." she told them as it beeped over the intercom.

"Hey commander the council wants to speak to you, it's urgent." Joker told them as they got up.

"Thanks for the talk; I didn't know you were a war hero at such a young age." Shepard told him.

"Don't keep them from waiting too long commander it gives them more a reason to not like you at all. They protested I handle your missions instead of you seeing they said you can never do right. If you need me to help in the future just call ok." she told him as he nodded as everyone walked off the bridge.

"Now I'm starting to see that making our tech is actually something we so do. What did you think of her ship Tali, despite the brief look we got." as she saw her head was mesmerized by small drones scurrying about.

"I think it's amazing itself, she made repair and cleaning drones that can move inside and outside the ship. It cuts down on engineering work and she makes a layout where the important systems are kept safe. I never knew this was the same robot statue that's on Shanxi. It looks like a ship…" Tali murmured as Garrus shrugged.

"Well the so called bogey man was her, I did not expect it. Yet it was her all the time at least is not like Cerberus. She at least cares for people's lives so I'm happy to find out. Then the fact I can tell my friends I met the Nightmare of Shanxi just to scare them." Garrus joked as he they all left the ship as it undocked from her. Normandy pulled away from her ship as they flew off as Yoko relaxed as Hope showed herself now.

"You really wanted to say all that from the start and it seemed take a lot of your chest. So we are heading to Eden Prime first to talk to your father and mother. Keiji vanished out of thin air." she told her as she looked shocked.

"I thought he was helping Kasumi recover…" she muttered as Hope crossed her arms and nodded.

"Yes, but your mother's weird experiments' on Kasumi did prove useful. She got better during a month away from her. Plus she wants to check on your wounds personally." Hope told her as she nodded.

"Full speed to Eden Prime and spare no expense Hope." she told her as she nodded.

"Full speed it is, activating slip space." she told her as a purple glow popped up as her ship passed through it as booming sound shot it through dark purple corridor.

…

It took a few hours as Hyaku Shiki as it was in the Exodus cluster now as Hope popped up.

"We have incoming transmission with the council I will patch through to you." Hope told her as she nodded back. The lights dimmed as her avatar was replaced with three images as she did a short bow grunting a little.

"Good morning councilors, you called me to have a mission update." Yoko asked them.

"Spectre Minamoto, I'm pleased to see your mission on Virmire was a success, despite you being blindsided by Saren." Tevos told her as she nodded.

"Saren is formidable itself without an army of Krogan there supporting him." Sparatus told them.

"True, but they weren't real Krogan at all they were cloned or tank born having the Genophage still. There was no cure at all and they were doing more than making an army." she told them as they sent the data to her.

"Saren was looking into something called indoctrination, the ship called Sovereign is really an A.I.," she told them.

"We heard that from Commander Shepard, but we don't have any proof on such a claim. You probably recorded the exchange with it I bet." Valern told her as she nodded pressing the clip of it as it played for them. It talked as it disturbed them as the video stopped as they looked at her.

"So this is a Reaper, the actual ship is really A.I., so the reports you gave us about Saren hunting down Dr. Shi Quan matches his A.I. research." Valern asked her as she nodded.

"It's certified enough to be A.I and the Geth that are with Saren worship it as the pinnacle of their evolution. The Geth that didn't join wanted to make their own future and called the ones that left heretics. Indoctrination is some special mind control method where it destroys a person mentally along with their nervous system. I recovered files to see the Sovereign can emit a signal and over time control them. I looked back at the report now to see Matriarch Benezia may have wanted Saren to turn away from such a thing. Yet she didn't see it coming at all and that's why she served him. I tagged the scientist working on the study myself so I can get her later or someone else. You wouldn't believe what happened to the other STG members that were caught." she told them as she sent a video of them as Valern closed his eyes in stress as he opened them.

"So this Reaper signal made them into mindless husks and can make people do its work or worse." he said as he looked back at the data.

"This Reaper is a cause of concern to think it killed out the Protheans is unbelievable. Yet when you talk about it degrades one mind over time and control them. I can see why they had fallen due to surprise attacks in secured areas'." Sparatus told them.

"On top of that the conduit itself is stationed on Illos past the Mu relay. I don't know what it was, but when the attack happened it might of have been a research conducted on Illos. The records were most likely lost in the attack never came to the planet." she told them.

"Good job Spectre Minamoto on your investigation, but it has to come to a close now." Tevos told her as she raised an eyebrow.

"The bomb on Virmire spooked the people in the Terminus system…" she said as she nodded.

"Yes I know you protested against a bomb from being used. You led an effective operation there as well. Captain Kirrahe told us that they didn't sustain a causality do to it. Yet we know that Saren is coming and we have to take Shepard off the case. So that means you're off the case as well." she told her as she nodded.

"Ok then, but what happens if this conduit is a weapon itself or something that helps exposes the Citadel itself. You are going to let him roam, while he is trying to find it." she told them as the y paused for a moment.

"True, but we have more than enough defenses to protect the Citadel; your concern has been noted." Sparatus told her.

"Well I needed to check if you are taking that risk, is there anything else you want me to do." Yoko asked as they nodded.

"Thank you for supporting the investigation and the mission against Saren. You did more than we ever thought you can do. We hope for your speedy recovery." Tevos told Yoko as she nodded.

"Before we go this time there was something Matriarch Benezia sent to you. We held it back after Shepard completed the mission on Noveria itself. It was locked and had a biometric computer installed into it. We thought it was a bomb itself, but we ran every scan to see it there wasn't such a thing. So please come by the Citadel itself, Shepard will be around at the Citadel when you get there." Valern told he as contact was cut as Yoko saw Kal and Zaeed here now.

"So you're off your little mission, I think someone shafted Shepard to come back to the Citadel." Zaeed told them as she nodded.

"Of course, I bet it was Udina of all things to do such a thing. Too politically sensitive type bullshit he usually employs." she told them.

"I'm lucky that are people are not back in the fold of the Citadel, when is something too political to chase down a raving lunatic. I got a message back from the fleet they wanted me back." Kal told her as she nodded.

"I have a private shuttle already supplied with food and other things and you this." she threw a credit transfer for 100, 000. "Thank you for the support and be careful out there you guys." she told as Zaeed pocketed.

"Princess was never one to not show thanks to people. I should've known, but I'm going to enjoy my damn pool." Zaeed joked as they walked to the front of the ship as they felt the dock happen. The hull opened up as Yoko moved her seat going forward as she sent her message to Shepard. Don't head back to the Citadel… it's a trap head to Illos.

Her chair moved to the open air lock to see her mother and father was there.

"Hello Kaa-san, Tou-san it's good to see that you're doing well." she told them as he mother wanted to try to take of her Kimono as her father stopped her.

"No my Koibtio (my love) you're going to embarrass her in public. I can't let that happen and ruin her social standing." Isamu scolded her Isamu pushed her chair along.

"So what happened to Keiji, what made him up and leave?" Yoko asked them as their faces went solemn now.

"Keiji didn't want to hurt or abuse us in any way. He wanted to take another job to help put money in his pockets and help find who is hunting him. He went off the grid before we tracked him, but Kasumi's healing process has gone well. I think you might want to go into cosmetics and clothing line soon. Her burns are gone and the holes marks are seamless now. So let's get you checked out." she told her as they moved to a medical room, her mother doing scans and checking on her lung, as she nodded in approval.

"Dr. Karin Chakwas did this; she was always a good doctor in my books. Your healing factor kicked in and it seems to me it will heal up properly in two weeks." Ayumi told her daughter as she nodded.

"She told me take this medicine for two weeks as well." she told as she fixed her Kimono.

"She even placed pain medicine in your wounds so you wouldn't feel it. So you would need another dose soon." she told her as she pulled out pain medicine for her as she took the pills for it. Isamu entered the room now.

"So you're done with the hunt against Saren apparently." he noted as Yoko shrugged.

"We all know that it's not over they want to stop Shepard from going to Illos and I'm going to go pick up my package from the Citadel." she told them as Isamu nodded.

"Shepard may be bound by the Alliance, but your clear to free them from their little shut down. Your mother will do a proper check up, and drug you up with unknown chemicals before you go." Isamu told her as Yoko frowned.

"You need to tell me what you are injecting to me one day." she told as she nodded.

"Well I was doing a special drug that accelerates the healing process without giving the aging process. It was a project I was doing to stop aging and well it works for wound to. So Kasumi is my perfect test subject along with you." she told as she stuck a needle into her as she grunted as it was long. She looked down to for more needles she was going to inject into her as she shook her head. She saw her tact-pad beeped as she saw the message. It was from the council itself as they were calling a hearing soon about the investigation. Kal took off on a shuttle heading back to fleet. She sat back looking at the ceiling she really thought that humanity really didn't come far, between politicians', terrorists, and this accursed reaper technology. She looked down to see she was done with the shots her mother gave were all gone now. She needed to go to the Citadel itself.

…

It took a day for Yoko to dock 117 on the Citadel, her drive was faster than Shepard's or the fact he was doing some errand out in space still. She wore white shirt, black slacks, black high heels and a blue leather jacket that had two splits. It made a three piece wavy coat as she wore light blue sunglasses as she touched down in air car in presidium as she landed in front of Udina's office. She walked up the steps as she headed up to his office to see he was not there. She looked around as she walked up to his desk. She moved around as she tapped into his computer itself as hacked into his account. There was a note about Shepard in his personal notes.

"_Commander Shepard has caused me only headaches lately ever since Eden Prime. He failed to get the job done. Nihlus ended up dead and Yoko Minamoto took the beacon from them due to the council's orders. I should have known that Valern was still using her skills to help their agendas'. Ever since she trumped Saren and impressed Jondum Bau it didn't drop her from any Spectre talk. I need Shepard to be the first Spectre to give a face to humanity. Not the crazy woman spook waving a sword around like a samurai."_

Yoko frowned seeing that as she checked others notes about Shepard and herself.

"_Yoko Minamoto was at again when I told her to stay away from investigation. Isamu helped buy time for them, but he made me look like a fool. People back on earth say I need to act more passionate about humanity. The man isn't even after my job anymore and people want to replace me. Dr. Minamoto teamed up with a C-Sec officer for a raid on Chora's den with Shepard. It turned out to be another massacre with that blade of hers with them. The C-sec officers couldn't believe how much blood was on the floor along with the cut up bodies. Yet she did let Shepard finish the job and she disappeared like a ghost again. In the end results matter and we proved Saren was a traitor, but they didn't want Shepard at all. They wanted Yoko Minamoto as the first Spectre for humanity. They picked her as 2__nd__ Spectre and let me keep Shepard. He will be my ticket to be councilor one day. I just hope her won't screw it up. The council tasked her to find things on Saren and these so called Reapers. They even gave her support for her missions as well before she left."_

Yoko changed to another log and this one about Therum itself.

"_Therum was a disaster! Shepard what was he thinking, even Yoko Minamoto knew better than to destroy a ruin. She would have done something clever than use a damn mining laser in a volcano. He got the doctor and didn't even care about damn collateral damage. I found out she was researching old dig sites and running around looking for artifacts. She found Dragon's teeth that were long buried underground. Supporting the fact it wasn't Geth didn't make it. Also finding out there was imprint of Saren's ship on some planet. Admiral Hackett asked her to save the chair men from biotic extremists without shooting a shot off at all. No one died at all and it showed that one has some type of grace still with her black ops skills. I should have gone with her than Shepard. I hope next mission won't be a disaster."_

Yoko hacked in made a back door to his computer quickly as she hacked into the cameras' to see he wasn't coming at all. She flipped to next log.

"_Feros was actually different for a change and the council like how she liked it, but she hurt one of our major colonization companies. The branch working with Cerberus got caught with their hand in the jar. Even when they killed the Thorian, she said it was out of control. She didn't want to help recover ExoGeni's image and I will send the Westurland news with some details after her. Then I found it was a mistake when she beat me around almost wanted to kill me of all the things in my office. That woman is far too dangerous and I'm leaving her alone now."_

She saw the one Noveria mission was next.

"_Shepard more than screw up this time he released the Rachni queen of all damn things. Peak 15 was wrecked by Rachni and a neutron purge going off in the hot lab. I really need to stop this man from hurting humanity's chances at getting a seat on the council I just hope Virmire."_

She checked the last one as she stepped from behind the desk. She looked at her tact-pad now.

"_Virmire was more of a disaster, Yoko Minamoto protested using a bomb on the planet. Yet was forced too because of Shepard and the STG team, they praised her black ops skills, strategy, and tactics for the mission. The council has taken note that Shepard seems crazy and reckless itself. It could have caused a war in the Terminus systems itself. I'm pulling him out for good, he hurt humanity's chance for the seat and Yoko Minamoto looks like the councils favorite now, between her capturing a war criminal, and having a casino shoot out. She is the only reason why they will consider humanity to get a seat now, despite her back ground. Even the councilor love her now, she even gives respect to them. I may have to release the fact of status of Nightmare of Shanxi soon. She is war hero itself and the people will love it, a smart beautiful woman, fighting against the tide of the galaxy helping other races like the Quarian. The saint card after being a called massacre princess of Torfan, it will take some time for everyone to adjust to it. She is pro human and make technology that doesn't rely on mass relay tech. The colonies love her very much so no problem, yet she has no one to tell her no or restrict her. I want to get her back into the Alliance and help bring the defense of Geth to help the Alliance. It may take Anderson to do this task; I don't want to die facing that woman again."_

It said as Yoko shook her head in disgust as she walked towards the exit and headed she needed to head to the tower to make it to the hearing soon.

…

She made it to the tower as she was going up the slow elevator as she walked up in the presidium as she did a quick jog running up the stairs. To see Shepard's team as they called the hearing as Ashley and Kaiden were standing behind Shepard as Udina faced the council. She turned to the four aliens of his crew.

"Damn, it was too late you didn't get my message." she told them as they looked confused.

"What message and what was it about?" Liara asked as she turned to her.

"Udina shut him down along with the Normandy." she told them as the three of out of the four was shocked.

"You serious, the ambassador is shutting down Shepard's mission?" Garrus asked her.

"The council said my mission to help you against Saren was over right before I reached Eden Prime. I sent a message to him personal this time along with Joker to make sure you don't dock. I knew this fool would do something like this from the start. The Normandy is still an Alliance ship so he can shut Shepard down due to its system being locked." she told them.

"That bosh'tet, he don't know what's at stake." Tali protested.

"I knew something wasn't right the council never supported Shepard and Udina always chastises him on everything he does. On Tuchanka this bastard will shot the first day he spoke." Wrex muttered as they turned to the hearing itself as Udina turned to Shepard.

"Good job Shepard the council is taking real action against Saren." Udina told them as Tevos nodded.

"The ambassador is correct if Saren is foolish to attack the Citadel as you believe will be ready for him." Tevos told them.

"Patrols are sitting on every mass relay linking itself to the Citadel and the Terminus systems." Sparatus.

"How many ships going you're going to send to attack Illos?" Shepard asked them.

"Illos is only accessible to the Mu relay that's inside the Terminus systems. If we send a fleet in the only possible outcome is full scale war." Valern noted as Udina turned to Shepard.

"Now is the time for discretion, Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy exposed he is no longer a threat. This is over." Udina stated.

"Sovereign is the real threat, Saren is just the servant of Reapers." Shepard stated.

"We have seen from Yoko Minamoto's reports that this Repear is only an A.I. ancient technology that Saren has found. We don't even have concrete proof of such a thing and Saren is the only one that did this. We won't go on visions and dreams about them let alone send a fleet into the Terminus system." Tevos exclaimed.

"Secrecy isn't his greatest weapon. The conduit is." Shepard told.

"The conduit has never been explained at all Commander Shepard, it could be a distraction that helps Saren leads an attack on the Citadel." Valern told him Shepards team had a look of frustration.

"One ship going into the Terminus Systems won't cause a war, I can be discreet." Shepard reasoned.

"You detonated the nuclear device on Virmire, we seen the reports itself. We know it wasn't your bomb or you made the plan to, but the choice was yours. I wouldn't call that discrete!" Sparatus told him as Shepard flinched a little.

"Your style has served you well in the Traverse, we recognize that, but Illos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control" Tevos explained as Shepard turned to Udina with anger and turned back to the council

"If Saren finds the conduit we are screwed. We have to go to Illos." He stated this time.

"Ambassador Udina I get the sense that Commander Shepard isn't going to let this go." Sparatus told him as Udina turned to Shepard.

"There are serious political implications here Shepard. Humanity's made great gains thanks to you, but now you becoming more trouble than your worth." he told them.

"You bastard you are selling us out." Ashley stated.

"No wonder why Yoko never trusted this man at all… he is screwing us over." Kaiden told the group as Udina turned to commander.

"It's just politics commander you done your job and now let me do mine. We locked out all of the Normandy's primary systems and until further notice your grounded." as Shepard tightened his fists.

"Are you insane? After everything I done you still don't believe" Shepard protested.

"I think it's time for you and your team to leave Commander. This no longer concerns you, the council can handle this with my help of course." he said as they barrel down the stairs as she noticed Yoko sitting there as he was frowning.

"I see you didn't get my message in time." She told him as he looked at his Omni-tool and cursed to himself.

"Why the hell they don't believe and they believe you?" he asked as she shrugged.

"I had evidence to back up what I said commander, I don't say anything if there is no facts to support your word." she told him as he walked in anger before she can talk to.

"Dr. Minamoto, may I have a word with you." Udina said as she visibly frowned hearing Udina's name as she looked towards Shepard as he nodded telling her to go.

"At least you don't make the same mistake as me; Udina is most likely trying to use you next. I should have listened to you from the start. Politicians' like Udina ruin the Alliance unlike your father." he said as they all walked away as she walked up the stairs as she saw Udina sitting there as she walked up there to meet him as he smiled. She crossed her arms in protest.

"What do you want and make it quick I have business?" she told him.

"I can see the wounds you sustained on Virmire, but your help is more than needed than ever." Udina told her as she spun her finger.

"I remembered you caught all the major Geth weapon and one ship on Feros. You had all the technical data to actually defend against the Geth. The Alliance is willing to send out a contract now to support the alternative technology you proposed. It can also help against the Geth attack as well." he told as he handed her the data pad as she shook her head.

"I don't deal with cowards' ambassador. I don't do business and not on the Citadel of all things. I'm giving the answer of no seeing how you treated the commander. Don't even talk to me; I'm done with you Udina. You want placate to me to help the Alliance and wanting me to be the star to humanity. I'm not your tool and I will never be one." she told him as she was a bit shocked.

"What no, more than ever we need a defense for the Geth? The Alliance has given some thought on your technology and want to buy from you." he said.

"I don't care about money as long it's put to a good use, but I don't mass produce things for people because of some fools word. No means no ambassador and the fact you haven't even cleaned up the problems in the Alliance itself. I refuse to let my weapons be mishandled or get in the hands of terrorists." she told him as she smashed the pad in her hand and handed it back to him as he looked confused.

"I know you pulled a career stunt and I won't let that go. No deal coward, and don't speak to me like some kid." she told him as she noticed councilor Valern there as C-Sec officer was there placing a box on the table as the officer left.

"Dr. Minamoto I wanted a word from you, it's about several things." he told her as she walked up seeing the box.

"I'm councilor and you said something about a box being delivered by Matriarch Benezia." she told him as he nodded.

"Apparently it was for you, Commander Shepard and everyone else couldn't open it up. She placed an experimental biometric on it to make sure only you got the package." Valern told her as she looked to see the palm print analyzer there as she pressed her hand on the scan.

_Hand print and DNA scan…_

_Access approved to Yoko Minamoto _

The machine spoke as 3D image popped up and it showed her as she smiled grimly.

"It good to see you get the box Miss Minamoto, I knew this would fall into your hands. I don't have much time to tell you Saren has gone down the dark path and I wanted to stop him. But being on this ship it's affecting my mind slowly. Sovereign is sentient ship that Saren has found right after the incident with refinery that Captain Anderson has found. I knew you loved technology and non relay tech was your specialty. You are a proud member of your species itself and a good representative. Illos is where the conduit is and Saren believes it's some back door to the Citadel systems. The conduit is connected the Citadel itself and sitting around there is dangerous. I will the data to the commander of if you ever show up. I know Shepard doesn't know much about me let alone Liara. I know you have been helping him his ordeal. This piece of technology unknown to all and does not rely on any relay technology. I was always proud of my Little Wing, but I won't have the chance to tell her I think. I hope you enjoy the artifacts and happy late birthday." she told Yoko grimly as she was solemn as the box opened.

To see a look of a weird human like armor that felt smooth as Yoko tapped it felt like metal. The helmet was almost like a human head as it was mostly blue type armor with dark purple hues. There was a weird gun like object, a sword that was green white edge like a samurai's sword. The last object was a globe object that had hexagonal shapes as Valern tried scanning it as it beeped loudly. They noticed strange markings on the items.

"Fascinating, it seems to me what Benezia said was true, you can't use relay tech to scan it. Unknown alien race and their technology, I see that you will be studying them for the time being I believe." he said as Yoko flicked the sword as it made a weird sound. She placed everything back in the box to carry.

"I know this is going to take time to actually study what these weapons do." she told as she picked it up as he nodded.

"I will discuss another job to be done before you leave Miss Minamoto. It's about Shepard's mission." she told him as she looked a bit shock.

"I thought this was not going to be brought up again." she told him.

"Wrong, not in front of them, I have STG teams analyze the data the other two councilors ignored. The data you sent was more than enough to warrant stopping Saren. I wanted to support them since I was outnumbered in the vote two to one if I said otherwise. I know there survey team found remains of a Reaper twenty years ago and interrogation of Balak showed it still existed. If the possibility of more than one exists they will be in dark space." he told her as she stood still waiting for the order.

"Get Shepard off this station, please be discrete and don't tell anyone else except the commander and the people wanting off this station. I can stress the fact of unknown device of any origin sounds bad and I know David Anderson will try to help Shepard. You have authority of a Spectre and you can overrule the alliance from keeping the Normandy or do it stealthy way." Valern told her as she nodded.

"I already made a back door into his personal terminal before coming here. I will meet with Anderson himself to tell him." she told as he nodded.

"Already had a plan to help them from the start, proceed with caution we may need you nearby to help out." she nodded as they both left separate ways as she carried her stuff. She looked and turned to around to see a black hair woman with black eyes with her. She tapped her tact-pad to get her face before the turned away. She was looking at her to notice she was doing some surveillance. She looked at the face on her tact-pad as she sending it through the identification archive. It was going to take a while to identify her as she walked down the stairs itself as she heard high heels clicking as she turn meet a woman in a black dress with a confident look on her shoulders.

"Dr. Minamoto," she said as Yoko turned towards her a bit.

"And who would you be she asked her?" he woman.

"Miranda Lawson, representative of Cord-Hislop Aerospace, it's nice to see you in person for once. No one has ever gotten to talk you directly in person." she said they shook hands as Miranda noticed her strength as they pulled away.

"I don't talk business in public let alone throw technology beyond people's understanding in their face, if my tech can't be used right or guaranteed that it won't be stolen no deal." Yoko told her.

"I see what everyone says your way or the high way is correct. Not a real business woman looking out for money, but one to help others like Feros, Eden Prime, and Terra Nova." Miranda told her as she nodded. "Well it's not really a business proposal it's more like an interview into your personality itself." she told Yoko.

"You can ask away, but if touches sensitive information or inappropriate this conversation is over.

"Very well then, share your thought on humanity using relay tech." Miranda told her.

"When I was really young I wrote a paper on is the fact we lose a sense of identity if we ever met an alien or encounter a galactic community. People spout about humanity this and that yet use alien technology still. I say they are all hypocrites in my book for saying such a thing. Over the past I don't how many years to centuries. No one has really created thing or developed something beyond it. I prefer to use my technology where I can develop and control. When the locust was created it killed two presidents' I believe because everyone could get their hands on the gun." Yoko explained as she wrote down the information.

"Very deep insight, true humanity has lost a lot of its own identity. The Terra Firma party recites parts of your paper for independence on Earth with no alien influence, how do you feel about that and what happened on Shanxi?" she asked the blonde as she shrugged.

"Most people would say hate, but I understand a lot of implications were behind it. The Turians had a reason to stop us in a peaceful manner, but they chose to attack. The Rachni serve as a good reminder why you shouldn't open one, but they had no right to attack Shanxi. The Terra Firma party, are idiots to say the least by reciting parts of my paper. As I said before it states you lose identity and they are being a hypocrite themselves. If they wanted to stop alien influence don't use relay tech. Many will hate and say what happen on Shanxi due to the Turians and I don't want to argue with them. I will understand them all and put my place in their shoes and their perspectives'. The still reject everything that makes them." she told her as Miranda was shocked by a bit by her neutrality.

"What about Cerberus and their goals?" Miranda asked her.

"If they really cared about Humanity all together they went the wrong way all together then. Killing your own people and thinking you will be excused from crimes like is unforgivable. They could have made non-relay tech. Help the colonists in Terminus system and the Traverse before my company sprung up. People with narrow minded thinking they would lead humanity as a whole to a future. They don't help humanities case by killing and do illegal things that endanger even humans themselves. So the means don't justify the end." she told her.

"So why do you still fight when you left the Alliance?" she asked her.

"If you have to power to change things and protect things in your life wouldn't you do it." she told as Miranda stopped for a moment.

"I see what you mean…" she said as Yoko turned towards her.

"Can I see your hands for a moment?" Yoko asked her.

"Excuse me?" Miranda asked her.

"Let me see your hands." she told her as Yoko grabbed her hands and looked at them for a moment before letting go.

"You are obviously a biotic with training in SMG and a pistol. With natural semblance of using technology, I can look at people's hands to tell their history Ms. Lawson. I see that you do have something to fight for." Yoko told her as it shook her core a bit.

"You can tell all that by just looking at my hands?" Miranda as Yoko nodded.

"The way you talk and act seems a little forced to me as well. I study a lot of things to see that these questions weren't random. You can learn even how to track like the Indians in native America before the British came over as well. Your steps and stance give a position of someone using a gun and quite defensive." She told her.

"So you hate what humanity has become." Miranda asked her as Yoko began to walk away.

"I can only dislike something Ms. Lawson and our identity to the galaxy. Remember when you're trying to spy to spy on people you shouldn't stare at them so hard. You should turn your head a bit when you do; it makes your head a bit natural. Seeing how your Mr. Lawson is pro human you should tell the Illusive Man all the people he sent to my company never came back." Yoko laughed as it sent a chill down her back.

"_What the hell she doesn't even know me at all? The Illusive Man was right about this woman. This epitome of danger and very cunning she figured me out by just looking around." _Miranda thought.

"Yoko Minamoto I assure you I have no association to my father." she told her.

"That maybe true, but it can't convince me otherwise." Yoko told her that as she walked away heading to the elevator as a black man with black suit was on.

"So you talked to her Miranda? She was a living legend in the Alliance in N7 training. Let alone a rising star in humanity's eyes. Are you okay you seemed spooked?" he asked her.

"She knows who I worked for the moment she saw me. She read me like a book Jacob and I can see why they found all the others sent to be employed with company." Miranda told her as she looked shocked.

"You serious just one meeting and she already know about you?" he asked her as she nodded.

"She has policy of you do something to me expect something coming back your way. I know she has taken out facilities in the past with ease. Turning off life support and reprogramming security mechs. She turned the failed experiments the teams made into success. But we need her onboard with humanity together to help raise our standing. She is logical, but not predictable to give an assumption. Without a doubt she has flagged me in her personal little system." Miranda told him.

"So you're telling the boss this?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Of course he needs to know that previous methods are too easy for her to identify. Plus the fact what she wants isn't something we can give." Miranda as they stood there for a moment as Miranda looked at her notes on her. She is deeply philosophical and morally sounded. Intelligence exceeded and matching Salarian scientists. Not some normal human like the rest of the population. She is like Miranda in a sense.

…

Yoko walked down in the wards as she looked at her tact-pad as she saw two faces were Ms. Lawson and Jacob Taylor an ex-Alliance who left the Alliance after the Geth attack on Eden Prime.

"It seems like my waving my hand back does work, I caught her partner in action. I will mark them down and I can't flag them down as spies for Cerberus without concrete proof. Miranda was sweating this whole time and I might give her daddy a call. He will probably say things about her that I will need to know. Maybe not seeing it will be too linear." she said as she ward in the wards to see a blonde haired blue eyed man waving towards her.

"Dr. Minamoto, can I have a moment of your time?" he asked as Yoko stopped in front of him. "You're Dr. Minamoto the unsung hero of Eden Prime, it's an honor to meet you." he told as he did a little bow as she did one as well for him.

"Nice to meet you and you?" she asked him as they shook hands.

"Conrad Verner, they said you killed over 100 Geth on Eden Prime and more on Feros itself as well. You even stopped an asteroid from smashing into Terra Nova by terrorists. Along with a casino shoot out without any real armor." she told him.

"I don't do these things for kicks Conrad and I do it for the people without trying to die." she told him.

"I never thought an Ex-Alliance black ops solider turned president would actually speak to me. Can I have your autograph?" he asked as she crossed her arms thinking.

"Let me get this straight as soon as you get this autograph you will not tell tall tales about me Conrad. The last thing you want to do is slander my name and you get hurt ok. I don't like people throwing my name around at all." she told him as he nodded.

"I understand, but Commander Shepard is the one I look up to first. I know your trying to do your best with your company to help people." he said as she signed his autograph, it was a picture of the casino shoot out.

"Thanks this looks great, and I can't wait for Commander Shepard to make me a Spectre." he said as she raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that you can volunteer to help Shepard if you have combat skills. But the fact is the council picks only military and ex military choice and Conrad you're neither of those two." she told him.

"True, but I can still ask and thank you Dr. Minamoto, I have doctorate in Xenoscience. So I'm also a doctor like you so I know not to bother you ok." he said as it left Yoko a bit confused as she walked away heading towards Flux as she saw a demonstration performing as she frowned seeing the man again now. Charles Saracino as she tightened her fist he need a reality check, but she didn't have time to as her frown to her to a smirk. She clicked her fingers as she remotely hacked his Omni-tool to see he was doing tax evasion by moving around due to the party seat. Yoko sent the information to the person in the seat already as ammo against him.

"That will teach the bastard to mess with people with his anti-alien views. He should have known better to fuck with me. I will make him sink like a rock…" she giggled as she walked up the ramp to flux itself. She heard the music bouncing off the walls as she carried her stuff. She walked up to the door as she walked in. She immediately saw Anderson sitting down as she walked over to him and sat down at his table to see he was in fatigues. He was shocked to see her here.

"I didn't expect you to be here or to find out I'm here." Anderson told her as she sat down her stuff beside the table as she got a holo-pad menu to order off from.

"Well seeing the fact I found you because you expensive taste for liquor, but I didn't just come here to tell you not to support him from going to Illos." She told him as he turned his head.

"This is some scary stuff you knowing what I drink and the fact know why I'm here." he told her as she ordered two giant cheeseburgers with fries and a chocolate milkshake. She handed him OSD card.

"I was asked to come here by Councilor Valern…" she told him as he looked at the OSD card in shock.

"I thought he didn't support the attack on Illos." he told as she nodded.

"It was all for show, I showed real actual proof Reapers exist, but councilor Sparatus and Tevos don't want to believe. Councilor Valern on the other hand believes otherwise. So before I came to the meeting I created the back door to Udina's computer. I managed to copy his notes and things as well. He is using this to try to get a spot on the council. It was his whole idea from the start as soon as Shepard proved that a fleet was necessary. He even voiced great dislike over me and Shepard. He also wanted me as scapegoat to help place him on the seat seeing I can do things correctly. My recent success has gained the trust of the council, but I will be damned if all the work I did was for nothing." she told him as she ate her cheeseburger now.

"Even if the councilor Valern didn't say it you still could have done it." Anderson told as she nodded.

"True, either way I would have done it in a heartbeat, but you always wanted to get back at Saren for the setup on the mission. I learned from his files to see this research came from your mission years ago. He was always crooked after his brother died in the war and it reports to indoctrination from some Monolith. Dr. Shi Quan's research was Sovereign itself, and he killed him for the information." she told him as she continued eating her food as he fiddle with the OSD card as he looked up to Shepard coming in with the squad as Liara was walking pretty close to Liara. The group walked up and split up in Flux as Shepard came over to the table with Liara in tow as they sat down.

"I know I was expecting you Anderson, but how did you know I was coming here to talk to him doctor?" Shepard asked Yoko.

"Because you're a linear thinker Shepard, once you started something you want to finish it badly or either committed." she told him as Liara watched her food.

"I don't ever see human woman ever eat that much not even the gunnery chief does that." Liara muttered.

"I'm a biotic too you know and who wants to eat rabbit or tiny food portions. You actually get fatter because you're full. Besides I don't sit my ass all day in some office or a lab." she told him as Shepard laughed a bit.

"True, I wouldn't want to eat something small too." he said.

"I'm glad that you made it Shepard, I heard what happened." Anderson told him.

"They forced you off the mission, just like you did the Normandy." Shepard told him.

"I know Shepard, I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get a message to you before you docked. I know you're pissed off now, but can't give up. Everyone, but councilor Valern think this not over along with three of us here you have to go to Illos. You have to stop Saren from using the conduit." he told him.

"There is only one ship that can get me into the Terminus system undetected and she is grounded." he told him.

"You do remember my ship has stealth systems and it's not grounded." Yoko told him.

"Dr. Minamoto has provided a way to get you off this station and I she just gave me the pass key. Councilor Valern secretly wish your support and head to Illos." Anderson told them as they looked confused.

"I thought he voted against it…" Shepard muttered as Yoko shrugged.

"He only did that for looks Shepard, between the actual data I sent him. He was not going ignore it, so he asked me to help you off this station. I managed to make a backdoor into Udina's terminal and a discreet manner. So I was going to give it to Anderson just in case you didn't come here." here she told him as he smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Thanks for the support, I knew you can come when you're asked to." he said as she shrugged.

"I want to know what the conduit it myself and the fact I can't let all my hard work to be for nothing. So soon as you board your ship Anderson will release the locks on the Normandy. I will be doing some research and be away from the Citadel after I had my meal" Yoko told him.

"So Shepard you ready to get off this damn station." Anderson asked him as he nodded.

"Let's do it." Shepard replied as Anderson got up.

"Get down to the Normandy and get Joker to standby. It seems like the back door she made can only work if I'm near Udina's computer." he told him.

"Well my tech can work from here, but I have to get ready just in case." she told him as they nodded all getting up.

"Don't die out there Shepard, my father and I put a lot into you succeeding. Also take this before you leave if you find any data or VI it record and imprint them on this card. It can also fix them as well." she told him as she handed him a card with that had a glowing rainbow crystal inside.

"So the run for Illos won't just be after Saren, it will also collect data as well. I thought you weren't into mass relay tech." he told her as she shrugged.

"It doesn't mean history was cut out of the equation." she told him.

"I hope things on your end and don't die out there if things get bad. You still got shot a couple of days' ago." he said.

"See you guys later then. Congrats on the relation with your doctor." she told them as they both blushed in front of her.

"How did you know?" Liara overreacted as Yoko drank her milkshake.

"I didn't I just noticed you were a bit closer, you gave it away just now." she told them.

"You have a funny knowing things doctor." he said as sent forward data to them.

"I noticed this around the time when you asked training for her. Padock noticed it too so he told me to send you some data. It's packaged up for you two." she told him as they both blushed a darker shade.

"Why would you send such a thing?" Liara muttered as it was sexual positions and things in it.

"I'm a doctor too and Padock told me to send it to you. I never saw the data because I wasn't interested. It was a bet between my mother and Padock. She lost this round of course this time…" she told them as Liara walked of confused.

"You have a funny way of helping people, but see you later." Shepard told him.

"It keeps things more interesting Shepard, I'm not linear person." she told them as she had a smile on her face as they left.

…

Meanwhile a meeting was taking place as Miranda and Jacob sat in front of the "Illusive man" who was sitting in his chair as he smoked and a drink in his hand.

"So how did the talk with Dr, Minamoto Miranda?" TIM asked them.

"It was deeply philosophical and moral conversation and she doesn't share the same view as Cerberus let alone hate aliens' at all. She disapproves of everything humanity becomes and says even our goals are backwards." Miranda told him.

"Backwards?" TIM asked her.

"Yes, she thinks we shouldn't even touch mass relay even despite the advances we gained. Saying we only made setbacks in everything we are doing. She has the approach if you fuck with her something is bound to happen." she told him as he shook his head.

"Yoko Minamoto is a difficult subject and a complicated one. Her views may be entirely different from Cerberus, but quite the same." he told them.

"So the goals are the same?" Jacob asked him as TIM put down his drink.

"She wants humanity to be known as unique and one of a kind. I agree with things she says we are having an identity crisis, people sucking up to the so called galactic community, especially the Ambassador Udina. Everything he touches destroys the identity of other and despite that he has made advances. In a slow manner he has failed to do what's truly right. Her view of advancing humanity is well placed despite different believes. She wants gains the respect of many with her technology and polices installed. The Quarian people and Salarians believe that she has a point of it; it shows what humans can do truly. She may have reported that branch of ExoGeni in due to her ties, but that made her look good. Despite the lockdown on how these space elevators are made on made Eden Prime. I gave up looking into her technology because it's more expensive. We might need her help in the future, but she has a way of doing it her own way." he told her.

"She also identified me as Cerberus agent and probably Jacob. All she did was look at my hands, my posture, walking, body language, my father, and my words. She killed all the other operatives like nothing." Miranda told him as he nodded.

"I know that's why I quit looking into her company Miranda, the outcomes are the same. In due time the colonies might align with her for change since the Alliance fails to do something right. She doesn't have proof of you being agents yet, if so she would have arrested you on site. Shadow Broker agents well ended up deader faster and she don't take resumes at all. Putting you through so many tests until some people breakdown and reveal them. She has the most secured process in the galaxy and information network on the same level as the Shadow Broker's. I know this woman is scary itself that she knows things others shouldn't. So how is Shepard by the way?" TIM asked them.

"He is heading to Illos after he stole the Normandy from dock." she noted.

"Well it was necessary then for him to go, the council stalled giving Saren time to get there himself. I want you to leave the Citadel itself for a while. It's about to get dangerous and I can't afford losing my agents on the job." he said.

"What about Yoko Minamoto?" Jacob asked her.

"She is a survivor and I expect she will be doing great things in future. Despite our views she will help elevate Humanity's position in a rapid pace. I will want you on the Citadel again with teams after something big goes down." TIM told them

"Understood sir," Miranda told him as the communication turned off. "So Isamu's little girl will become the Nightmare of Shanxi soon again. She may have hid quite well, but we know after Sovereigns attack on the Citadel. She will be forced to use it and remind others what humanity represented." TIM muttered as he drank his bourbon.


	25. The End is Nigh

**A/N it's been a while since I updated, but I see the poll isn't generating a lot of hits. So I will leave it up just in case. I would like to ask your thoughts on what should happen for the ending of the first part of my story. Then what should happen in the future with my story. I plan on doing the two years when Shepard is dead instead of skipping them like some fool. I plan on calling the next story called "Mass Effect: Nexus rising. This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but I will make it up for it next chapter. So please EVERYBODY review the next chapter on your thoughts. I hope you read and enjoy this new chapter.**

...

Yoko was in her apartment now as she sat down on her couch wearing pink pajamas. She sat watching the news on TV as ate breakfast that consisted chicken and waffles that had syrup on them. As she finished up her meal and drank up her orange juice, she heard a knock on the door. Yoko got up from her couch as news broadcasted the joint species fleet was there to stop Saren and his Geth if they attack the Citadel. Yoko finally got to the door as she looked at the camera system. It was Anderson on the other side dress in Alliance dress blues' this time instead of his fatigues he wore in Flux.

"Yoko Minamoto, are you up?" Anderson asked her as she pressed the intercom.

"I just finished breakfast captain. Is this really important you have to talk to me in person this early?" she asked as she saw him nodding.

"I hope you're dressed appropriately, I would like to talk in person since it's supposed to be sensitive information. I can't send it on the Extranet to you." Anderson told her as the door opened for him as she went back to her couch as the door closed behind him. Anderson stood before her now as he heard the news played.

"Ambassador Udina wants Shepard's brought in and he is calling a video conference with council soon. He wants you to bring him in personally so he can charge him for treason." Anderson told her.

"There is high chance that the council would say no, the two ships that came from Virmire that detonated a nuke on the planet's surface. Does he want me in my armor for this hearing with the council?" she asked him as he nodded.

"Full gear Dr. Minamoto, Udina thinks they will send you in to solve the problem with Shepard. So did you bring your armor with you?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Yes, just let me just get ready it will take a few minutes. I was fiddling around with a Gatling gun I got it from a Krogan when I was on Virmire." she told him as she walked into the bedroom.

"Aren't Krogan guns' heavier than a normal human size?" he asked her as he Yoko took of her pajamas in her room and she slipped on her blue 'zero suit'.

"They are. The Gatling gun was around three hundred pounds so I cut it down to at least to 100 pounds. I even had time to place a small mounted gun underneath it. A three barrel function weapon, if the main gun becomes a problem. I used all parts' from the actual gun to make it and it's still a mass relay gun. I plan on making a Gatling gun with actual ammo to use when I get back to home. I will go clean out Virmire and start a colony there later." she told them as she opened her armor case to see her weapons' and armor already in place. The Gatling gun was attached to the shield that had special bolts pinned in and it can be released. Her DMR, SMG, beam rifle, and the beam Spray gun sat there. She slipped on her armor hastily.

"So you plan on colonizing Virmire after this business with Saren is over?" Anderson asked her from the next room.

"Of course, since the council is too scared to do actual business there or wipe out the gangs living there. I will colonize it for myself since they given up on it. I already have a science team on Virmire along with a security team there to study what's left of the base. I gave them the task to study Virmire to see where they can build and take out outposts there. A small team won't attract attention in the Terminus System. The base was hit with a harden EMP so it fried everything their instead of blowing it away." she told him as he heard a thud as he saw a white armor coming towards him. The eyes glowed for the suit as it moved as he got up.

"I'm all set to go out now." she told him as he looked to see the armor was battle worn for some time.

"Was this the armor you talked about in the Alliance report?" Anderson asked her as she nodded.

"No, this suit right here costs as much as a star ship, I think. I need to the run numbers again before I make such a claim." she told them as they left the apartment.

"Why did Udina make you his errand boy now?" she asked him as they took the elevator down to the ground floor.

"There is not much to do after I retired. Keeping him in line will was hard enough. He always did stuff behind his back." he told her as they made way to the awaiting car to head towards the Human embassy

…

The two walked up the stairs as they made it to his office now. Udina turned to them now as Yoko shrugged.

"It's about time you made it here Dr. Minamoto. I was going to call a meeting soon about the inquiry of Shepard's treason. He stole the Normandy and I have C-Sec checking around to see if anyone hacked my computer. They found nothing and said there was some typo that released them from dock. A skilled hacker with unparalleled ability in hacking tech could have done this. I suspect that Shepard placed the Quarian up to it. So I had Anderson to go get you from your apartment since you are not thrilled about me. I'm petitioning the council to send you in to deal with Shepard that just went rogue." he told her as she shrugged.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself to think that the council will send another ship after them." she told him as he seems flustered a bit by her word."

"We will see what the council decides about this." Udina stated as Anderson and Yoko sat down in a chair to watch the meeting take place. The holograms popped up before him.

"I called this meeting today about the inquiry into Shepard's treason. He stole an Alliance ship out and I want to prosecute him. I want Yoko Minamoto to chase after him and bring him back from Illos." he stated as they nodded.

"One ship going in may not pose a problem, but two ships going in will Udina. We will not send her in to go after Shepard who is chasing Shepard. If he is successful for bringing him down no charges will be made against him. If not she will go after him and bring him in if he doesn't come." Tevos explained as he calmed down.

"C-Sec has ran an investigation and found no one had tampered with you personal terminal. Let alone no one has showed up on cameras' leaving the embassy." Sparatus told him.

"Besides that, we have more pressing matters of defending the Citadel at this time." Tevos told him.

"True, we really wanted Dr. Minamoto on standby if a Geth invasion occurred in the Citadel." Valern noted.

"The chance of anybody invading the Citadel is zero…" Udina reasoned as Valern nodded.

"True, but Saren was a former Spectre and he could have studied a weakness in our defense."

"This station wide alert, so please listen. Saren's fleet has passed through the relay." the voice said as it cut off as they all turned to see it was on screen now. Yoko's radio went off as Hope came talked to her.

"We have a massive energy spike detected in the Citadel, it's like a relay went off inside." As Yoko lifted her arm as image came up.

"I hacked into security cameras to pick up this." Hope told her as they saw the relay statue spinning as the council had their eyes on the image. It showed Geth were popping in as Saren came through.

"Saren's is here on the Citadel!" Anderson shouted.

"Council I need an order here. Do you want me after chase Saren?" Yoko asked them.

"No, we would like to ask an escort, not even you can take on army of Geth alone." Tevos explained as she seemed disappointed.

"Very well then, make sure to keep the elevator locked until I get there." she told them as contact cut off. She saw Anderson already have a pistol in hand.

"I always keep one on me for safety reasons, but we need to move. We need to get to the council and help with the evacuation." he stated as Udina sat there in shock.

"Udina hurry up if you want to die!" Anderson shouted as he followed grabbing things on the way out.

The three ran down stairs to see Geth were coming this way as alarm sounded now. Yoko saw ten Geth troopers coming their way as the Gatling gun came out. She fired the gun as it made a loud sound as it chewed through group like aluminum foil as the gun hissed loudly from being overheated. It retracted as the Asari sectary was in fear.

"Tell everyone to evacuate now that's in the embassy. If you have any family member here you best tell them." she told them as she nodded contacting everyone from her Terminal. Yoko looked all the way down the walkway. Air car crashed into each other as they fell from the sky. Yoko charged up her boosters flying through the atmosphere. Anderson looked to see was barrel down Geth on the way towards the tower.

"So she had a jetpack on that thing." Anderson muttered as he noticed Udina trying to leave by air car.

"Udina are you mad? Saren's will take out air traffic first. Flying is the worst thing you can think off in this current situation." he told them as they noticed air cars falling from the sky. Anderson looked up to see one coming from Udina as he pulled him out of the car. It slammed into each other as the car dragged along the ground it was already in flames.

"Let's go Udina we need to get to the tower!" he shouted as the follow the wake of Yoko going to the Citadel tower.

They Yoko land up top on an Armature's back as she slammed her sword straight through its head as Yoko waved her hand as she glowed blue as creating a biotic shockwave knocking over five shock troopers as she used biotic charge knocking into one. As she slammed her fist into ground making a shockwave. It killed them as she recovered from her massive usage of biotic moves. She saw the tower was still untouched as most of Saren's Geth were trying to secure most of the station. She turned back to see Udina scared and Anderson running full speed to the tower. She walked calmly as she looked around people were evacuating quickly using air cars. She saw the elevator coming down with the council, C-sec, and other top politicians'. The elevator stopped as the group walked out. Yoko turned back around running a scan.

"This is madness since we have to go on foot now just to make it to docks'." Udina muttered.

"Well Udina we don't have a choice then so follow me and Anderson. Hope can you get me a dock ship that can help the council evacuate safely." Yoko asked as her radio came online.

"The only dock that hasn't been hit yet in the docks 100-200 the one where we are docked. The other docks' are either disabled or destroyed completely. Saren is trying to head to traffic control and alerted C-Sec before they were taken by surprise. They are buying time until you get them out the station. Advise you go foot multiple air cars up five hundred are down. Luckily the Citadel has flashing lights to guide people in the event of emergency. I managed to change them to head towards the dock and send out advisory since Avina is on the fritz and not reliable." she told Yoko as she nodded as she readied her gun.

"I knew this was a bad idea going on foot!" Udina shouted as they saw air car got knocked out the sky by a rocket.

"You want to rephrase that ambassador we had two choices, go by air, which is more dangerous than being on the ground. The ground game is are only choice, at least she is doing something." Anderson told him as the elevator went back to gather more people. As the group waited they organized their weapons' as the awaited the evacuation of the other people inside the building. The elevator came down as it open releasing more people.

"Come on before then send more troops to reinforce the presidium!" she shouted as they moved as Yoko looked up to see a drop ship coming into the area.

"We don't have heavy ordnance to take it on one!" Anderson shouted as Yoko activated her boosters hitting the underside of the ship. She stabbed a hole in it with her sword and she primed a grenade. She jumped off using her magnetic cable to lower down. She landed on a thud as she backed up as she threw down a biotic barrier covering them as it exploded. Udina cowered for a moment muttering.

"When I caught the one on Feros I noticed its weakness was the underside of it and the very top of the ship. I forward data to everyone to improve the chances of fighting them." she told him as she dropped the barrier to see people lining up behind her. C-Sec was forming as a guard. He r Gatling gun moved up as she picked up her DMR as she moved gunning down Snipers up top sitting on buildings as she boosted up to fight them as Anderson and C-sec were fighting on the ground.

"Hey Anderson catch!" she told him as she threw a down a sniper rifle to them. She tossed three more as they passed them around. She moved up top seeing an armature in their path. She jumped down on its head. It felt the sudden weight causing it to fall. She lifted up sword and stabbed into its head. The light in its head died off as she pulled her as she pulled her blade out. She flicked it to get the white synthetic goo off it. She jumped from it to see everyone catching up.

"You're really good at this! I never expected half the tactics you used earlier!" Anderson shouted as Yoko moved forward as she noticed something.

"Hope we need an exit route before we can run into more Geth. Are the Keeper tunnels mapped? They can get around the station with ease compared to everyone one." she told her.

"No, but we can use sonar instead to map them. The passage in front of you is old abandoned tunnel. It's big enough for everyone to pass through with ease." Hope told her as Yoko pried the wall with her to remove the panel. She moved back the panel aside so everyone can move forward.

"We are using the Keeper tunnels to move around now! This route will take across the wards with ease!" she shouted as everyone was rushing into the tunnel as she stayed back to make sure they get through first. She used her biotic power to move the panel back as it was dark. She flipped to her SMG.

"It's dark can anybody give us a light?" Anderson asked as Yoko's armor joints lit up glowing as her head piece giving off a light now as she walked ahead.

"I got you covered, but I know the Geth are very through in everything they do. Let's keep moving she told them and this walk instead of running. Not everyone can see in the dark." she told them as she walked causally with her shield out front.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Udina asked as there was no answer.

"Dr. Minamoto can you please answer the question for us it would clam use down greatly." Tevos explained as she nodded.

"Of course the Keeper tunnels are largely unexplored so I'm using a sonar base method to guide us. Dock 100-200 are functional and a go. So my ship is sending a signal and my armor is bouncing one back. Just like a bat would do when they need to get home." she told them.

"Very smart…" Valern muttered as she stopped. "It also can detect things in our path as well. People in the back don't fire their weapons and everyone in front with me can fire. We don't want anyone shot in the dark and we can't find their wound." she told them as she pointed where they will be as she shut off her light.

As the panel opened up light poured in as Geth troopers and a Geth Prime entered the tunnels. Someone fired their gun killing a Geth trooper.

"God damn it who fired their gun!" Anderson shouted as Yoko threw out a small device upfront as fell to the floor. The shield deployed in front of them as the Geth fired on it to see it the bullets not hitting the crowd. Yoko hacked the rocket trooper about to come in. Some of them turned shooting it as Yoko lifted up Gatling gun it illuminated the dark as it gunned them all down.

She stopped her Gatling gun as she moved forward picking up her deployable cover.

"Where did you get that from?" Anderson asked her as she turned her light on to see a young man with a gun. He was shivering in fear as she took the gun away from him.

"I got if from the Geth and no one that has business wielding a gun doesn't touch one." she stated as she threw it to a C-Sec officer as she moved forward as her tact-pad beeped lowly. It took a good fifteen minute walk as Yoko knocked down the ward 2 door as she walked out fearlessly. She used a tactical scan and she saw ward two was catching fire in areas.

"By the goddess the Citadel…" Tevos muttered as Yoko turned.

"You're still alive and there is always a chance to rebuild, it's not the same as a person dying she said." as she moved forward, they saw people running around. Some were looting buildings; C-Sec was trying to restore order in the area, while trying to stop the Geth.

"This place is a mess; does Saren have control of the traffic center yet?" Anderson told her as she nodded.

"They are more prepared for his arrival and they are still fighting him and in his Geth. Yet I know they will die since they are cut off from everyone else. Air traffic is down due to the attack, so let's hurry up. I see people noticed the alerts I gave to evacuate." she told them as they ran forward.

"Is anyone using the extranet?" Yoko asked them as she looked up to see a drop ship coming in. "Turn it off now, they are tracking us because of the signal." she told them as she saw the turrets turn on blasting the drop ship.

"How are the turrets firing now?" Sparatus asked her as Hope chimed in.

"I managed to turn them on to help defend the station, but it's only buying time. They haven't been used in centuries' and not all them work." Hope told them.

"Great job Hope, can you give me sonar burst detect the number of Geth for me. Downloaded it to their Omni-tools please." she told them as everyone felt a sound go over a ward.

"You have a clear straight path to the dock. They haven't gotten into this ward yet completely due to my interference. Make a mad dash there people are taking off now!" Hope told her.

"We have a clear path to the shuttle and ships at the dock. Keep running and don't knock over anyone. We almost there!" she said as it brought some relieve to their faces as everyone was rushing to the docks as waves of Geth ship coming in now. The turret itself was not going to catch them if they moved into different wards. Some were taking a risk to stop them as Yoko stopped. There were Krogan on the ground now as she grunted.

"Damn there are Krogan here. They aren't smart as the ones that fought in the war. They are clones itself, we need to split up. The group has gotten too big." Sparatus told them.

"We are stronger together than apart! It would be madness to split us apart now!" Udina shouted.

"True, but we make a bigger target if we stick together. Hope can you find another keeper tunnel for us." she asked her.

"One second, ah I see one it leads to the dock itself. So you want one group to distract, while the others escape."

"Then take the council and go to the dock then. It's top priority to get them off this station." Anderson told her as she nodded as she waved them on. C-Sec officers were distracting groups of Geth and Krogan as Yoko went the other way around with the council. She looked up to see the docks weren't far as radio came back online.

"This is C-sec here and detective Armando Bailey here. We heard the council got away from the tower. We have a private transport ready, but we are dealing with Geth and Krogan trying to take over the dock. What's your ETA?" he asked

"This Spectre Minamoto here. I'm here with the council. I turn on my GPS so you can track us real time." she said as she pressed her button on her tact-pad.

"We have the signal now and we are expecting you to come 10-20 minutes from now. I hacked into the cameras' that ward and we can see you. You have a lot of things between you before you can get to us." he said.

"Let me handle that problem myself, just make sure it's ready to leave without a hitch." she told them as she looked forward.

"Will do Bailey out!" he shouted as gunfire went off. Yoko shot her magnetic cable out as it knocks the gun out of the Krogan's hand. He turned seeing a Gatling gun fire at him. The bullets ripped through him and two other Krogan as she moved forward. She retracted the gun as it overheated as she pulled out her DMR.

"Be sure to stay behind until I clear the area first." she told them as they nodded. The thrusters on her back lit up as it pushed her up on roof top. Her tactical scan picked up more on Bailey's cameras'. She looked around smiling seeing three armatures' twenty four troopers, three Geth prime.

"It seems a little too easy if they are clustered together, but they operate together and they have a Geth Prime as a portal hub." she said as she laid down her DMR and took out her beam rifle. She thrust her hands as she glowed with a blue aura. A group of troopers were sucked into a black hole as they swirled the Geth were looking for a target.

Yoko shot three consecutive shots shooting the armatures' in the photo receptor. They looked up to see a blue light slam with singularity as it created a biotic explosion. It knocked the rest down and the Geth primes staggered. She shot them down each with one shot each. She put up her beam rifle as she switched with her DMR now. She took out arc grenade throwing it forward. It landed in the group of them as blue EMP burst went off. It fried them as Yoko jumped back down to ground level.

She moved looking around the buildings and made sure they were ok before going on to a new area.

"It's clear, I made sure to check the buildings." she said on the radio as the council members moved forward to meet up with her as they made good time. She flipped to her SMG as she walked down the street calmly.

"Is there a reason why we are walking instead of running?" Sparatus asked as she nodded.

"I don't want to run in a Group of Geth or Krogan. So I'm checking my tactical scan, and we have some good news since there are no people in the air now. There is air car in perfect condition sitting under over there." Yoko told them as she pointed to the car. She moved over strafing over to it as she covered them to run over to it.

They got in first before her as she took the driver's seat and it closed. She drove the air car out into the air as she dodged enemy. She gunned it full speed as she sped towards the C-Sec elevator that led to the docks itself.

"Bailey do you read me, I took a risk to use an air car instead of taking it on foot." she told him.

"That's a risky move, but some Geth ships are in the Citadel still. I will meet you up at the elevator." as Yoko looked at the camera inside as she saw a Geth ship trying to shoot her down. She moved the car around the building as the missile slammed into the building. She passed by another ship that was trying to drop off more troops. She looked back to a missile clip the engine as warning symbol came online. She acted calmly as she flipped some buttons inside. She turned off on engine to prevent it from exploding. The vehicle was leaning clumsily as she landed it on the C-Sec lobby area.

She saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes had guards stationed there. She opened the door as they put out the fire with a fire extinguisher. They all got out as the elevator as they got on as well.

"It's good to see you made it, even if you taken an air car. Most people wouldn't know how to put out engine fire if they shut down the engine to slow the pace of the fire. Let alone stop it, you must be really a good pilot to know that." he told her as she shrugged.

"How are the people in traffic control?" Yoko asked him as he shook his head.

"They may have been warned in time to defend the place, but it's only a matter of time before Saren controls traffic control and stations arm defense." he told them.

"I see then, we need to get out before he close us in and knock out the life support." Yoko told them.

"I sent team to rig up places in the Citadel to makes sure people can breathe air in the event it does happen," Bailey told them as the elevator opened as Yoko saw her ship and the escort ship. Bailey and the others ushered them aboard the ship. She walked up to her as the hull opened up she let decontamination run through its routine. Machine hands grabbed her weapons the door opened finally as she walked in towards the pilot seat.

"Hope we are going to need the other mode today." she said as she nodded.

"Transforming procedure is in progress."

Hyaku Shiki's frame moved as the transport moved as the people moved to see out the window. Its head visor glowed red as it locks fell off, it boosted back pulling out its beam rifle shooting three Geth ships down.

"It's Nightmare…" Sparatus muttered as it pointed towards the relay.

"I think heading to the relay would be the best bet instead of getting on the Destiny Ascension. It's still under attack and no forces surrounding it will be a bad idea." Bailey told them.

"I agree we should head towards the relay, where our Spectre can clear the way for us." Valern told them as they saw three more ships shot out the sky with ease. They saw it move along with them towards the relay.

"This is where I check out and help with what's left of the frame. Hope turn on the psycho-frame." she told them as pulled back into the fight itself.

"So Dr. Minamoto has made beam weaponry without the use of mass relay technology, interesting." Valern muttered.

…

Destiny Ascension Asari commander and operator noticed the huge golden mech moving through the battle field with grace.

"What's going on how come the Geth forces are dropping so fast?" the commander asked.

"It's a giant golden mech flying around destroying their ships. It was supporting the evacuation effort and it's saved two Turian ships from fire." the operator told them as they saw a large beam saber ripped into one ship as it flew away exploded. Hyaku Shiki flew up avoiding fire as if flipped transforming back into a ship. It speed down wards shooting missiles into them as some were a cluster of EMP blasts knocking their shields down as Gatling gun ripping into the ships as it passed through them as they divided their attention as they moved trying to defend themselves.

They saw beams pass through the underside of the three ships.

"My goodness... by the goddess it's the Nightmare of Shanxi!" she shouted as the commander looked to see the distraction worked.

"Can we break away from the combat?" the Asari as the operator looked to her left

"We can break away to the left now. We can meet up with the group transport." she told them.

"Then do it!" the commander shouted as the destiny ascension moved away taking some fire now.

Meanwhile as Yoko's psycho frame was online now as she sat back looking at she saw the Destiny Ascension pulled away as Hope popped up.

"They don't even say a thank you for hard work of drawing their fire." Hope told her as the ship spun dodging main ship guns. It was bouncing back and for the as missiles homed in on the Hyaku Shiki dodging them using it machine gun it's head as it blew a cluster of them up. It pushed back upwards dodging another set of missile as he beam rifle split through them with ease. It spun back around to the side of the Geth ship blowing a hole through as it exploded.

She boosted away up and away from the battle zone up above them.

"Just because they don't show it doesn't mean they appreciate the save. They are just shocked just to me you know with a giant killing mech. How long has it been since I had contact with Shepard?" Yoko asked her as she moved her ship again.

"It's around an hour so far…" Hope told her and the radio comm. channel came online now.

"Commander Shepard to anyone out there how is the battle?" he asked.

"This Nightmare here and the Destiny Ascension is away with two Turian ships. I'm in combat right now itself so you got control of the station finally." Yoko told them.

"That's good then so we can call in the fleet itself to help out now." Shepard told them.

"Commander are you there, it's me Joker I'm sitting here with the entire fleet in Andura sector." Joker told them.

"The Destiny Ascension is saved along with the council wait for the arms to open. Night mare will back you guys up." Shepard told him.

"We are coming through the relay now!" Joker said as Yoko looked up to see waves off ship coming through.

"This Admiral Hackett, I see the Nightmare of Shanxi took out a horde of them signal handily. Let's clear them up and wait for the arms to open in attack." Hackett stated. As missiles rain down on the Geth ships as she pulled away from the line of fire as she transformed back into a ship. She flew by the Normandy.

"So Joker you think your ride is better than man, I'm damn pilot here." Yoko stated.

"Very funny, but you giant killing machine on your side so you can't call a true ship." he laughed the two ships intertwined spinning around each other with grace as the arms opened up now as the two ships flew in first as they saw Sovereign standing on the tower itself.

"I think you called right Joker, it will sit on top tower." Yoko joked as they flew by.

"I know I said and It turns out I'm right!" he cheered as the radio came on.

"The arms on open now, this is our chance to take down Sovereign. Focus all your fire power on it now!" Admiral shouted as the fleet opened fire. They turned to see its shields were strong.

"Hope, charge up the MAC gun, we are going to need it." she told her.

"Aye-aye ma'am first shot it yours." she told Yoko as she clicked a button as yellow light shot out from her ship as it Sovereign as it shook a little off balance.

"Nightmare what round did you just use?" Hackett asked.

"Admiral we used a MAC round is a non-nuclear round using various metals and launched almost like a rail gun, though not same way." Hope told them.

"Nightmare seems to effect weapons against Sovereigns shields, Nightmare what you advise the fleet should do?" he asked as they fired up Sovereign.

"Stay away from the tentacles'; they are disguised as the main guns." Hope told them as some ships moved a bit sovereign fired a large red beam as is shredded through Cape Town with ease.

"Sovereigns too strong we have to pull back!' someone shouted.

"Negative, this is our only chance take that monster down no matter the cost." the Admiral ordered as Hyaku Shiki and Normandy flew through the debris field as the main gunshot Hyaku Shiki point blank as Joker looked in fear.

"Yoko, damn it, are you there?" Joker shouted as he noticed a gold blur move past him as he saw the shields were down.

"I'm ok, but I didn't think it had guns on its side that were smaller. My shields are down and my protective coating is burnt off." she reported as it transformed back into the mech hiding in the debris field now.

Hyaku Shiki aimed its gun as another yellow light shot out as it slammed against it side. It was pulsating red as it sparked.

"So Saren was right!" it boomed on her communications channel.

"You're the one who wants to break the cycle, the one we worked hard to create. It's futile rudimentary creature to resist. Even if I die harbinger will help bring your kind to ascension." It boomed on the intercom.

"You think can intimidate me into giving up." Yoko asked it as she saw a beam run through the Cape Town as she boosted off away from the debris.

"You may resist, but we will not allow you break the cycle. Your leading them on the path of chaos, we represent order!" it boomed as shield came back as she boosted away and dodged the main gun again.

"You will be the first to go for your kind then. We may have chaos in our lives, but that's how life and death works. You can't decide nothing for us let alone kill us. What is your real purpose!?" She shouted as saw it was glowing.

"You do not understand the cycle at all; I will no our purpose to you. Your ascension might happen today, but it soon will. We are your beginning and end we already decree it so." Sovereigns' voice boomed as Hope turned it off.

"I recorded that and I can that another one has been dispatched to handle the problem he couldn't do." Hope told her as the saw red field died down as Sovereign was leaning over the tower now. It fell off the tower and floated away as the ship realigned for firing. She zoomed past everyone heading up as the Normandy followed. Hyaku Shiki transformed back into a ship now.

"Its shields are down now this is our chance!" Joker shouted over the radio.

"Hit it with everything we got." Admiral Hackett ordered as every ship fired upon Sovereign. The psycho-frame shut down now as it went back to manual control.

"Hope do we have a charge for another MAC round?" Yoko asked her to see her nod yes.

"We do and the main gun almost overheated for constant use. Fire everything you got." she told her. She flew up with the Normandy as it both spun backwards.

"Are we synching our shot together Joker?" she asked

"Sure, it would be more effective." he replied back as the two came straight down at full speed.

"Cover our flank. We are going in!" he told them as the two pilots' watched the timer count down 3…2…1 as the blue and yellow shot from their cannons went off. It made a green aura as it slammed went through Sovereign completely as skirmished and thrashed. The mass effect core exploded sending parts of it flying. A bright red light ruptured from it as it exploded. It engulfed the air around the tower in a red light as parts flew from it. One part flew into the Citadel tower and slammed into the main tower. Yoko strafed around to see the damages caused as she turned on her thermal gear. She saw seven figures inside the tower as she smiled none of them where dead as she flew away from the scene as shuttles were touching down now. Hope's avatar popped up as she smiled.

"Well before anyone salvages the wreckage. I found the source of the indoctrination device. I will send down drones to collect it. I will place it in special lead box and anti signal box developed on the side. The notes the Asari had the cells they insulated there protected them from Sovereigns signal. I will also send some to study the main gun as well. I don't want people to get the good parts before they try to reverse engineer them." Hope told her as Yoko nodded.

"Good idea Hope, send them out now, while I try to dock the ship again." she told them as she saw drones fly out of the ship heading towards the remains of Sovereign as she flew back up to the dock. It will take some time before she made it back to her apartment.


	26. Genesis

**A/N My author's note is at the bottom so please read it. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of my story. The next one is called Mass Effect: Antiquated Relic. See you guys later…**

...

_Three days after the Battle of the Citadel_

Hyaku Shiki was docked in the ward in 117 again. She wore white shirt under her purple jacket. She also wore blue jeans with brown suede boots. She sat in her CIC; she was grounded and prevented from leaving dock. Her drones were bringing in a steady amount of Sovereigns remains. She used the Psycho-frame regularly to check her mental condition. Even thought parts didn't have power and they were smashed up. She took no chances and placed them in special metal containers with force fields.

The most notable things her drones' salvaged, a black box that transfers A.I. intelligence and thought. Another small device that was cone shaped with two prods at the top. It was the indoctrination booster of some kind and it reminded her of the dragon' teeth. It didn't produce a signal anymore which gave her a little more breathing room to calm her mind. The damage to the ship was only burnt off the coating and the shield system held up, yet it was almost fried the battery system. It gave her time to repair with her drones', while she was in dock. Trace elements' of Sovereigns' main gun was composed of a liquid alloy of iron, uranium, and tungsten suspended in an electromagnetic field powered by element zero. The molten metal, accelerated to a significant fraction of the speed of light, solidifies into a projectile as it is fired. It was more than a theory seeing the drones studied the remaining main gun. They found high trace amounts of element zero and metal even on the destroyed Alliance ships.

Yoko looked at the news as it played the Battle of the Citadel. People were freaking out that Hyaku Shiki coming to save the Destiny Ascension and two Turian ships. Palaven had some outrage of a second machine was created, but it changed to see the fact it help the council along with last remnants of the fleet stationed at the Citadel. The rest of their forces came back to the Citadel to help defend it. News crews from humanity were mostly praising her, but Al Juliana was bashing her saying that there was plenty of times' that they needed the Nightmare of Shanxi's help in the Traverse. Yoko looked up to see Hope humming to herself as she was managing the drones at this time; she was looking out for people who have no business at the Citadel, like Cerberus for instance. He face changed from happy to shock quickly as she showed an outside camera feed. She saw her father standing outside wearing a white suit along with Admiral Hackett.

"Looks we have guests' that want to come aboard the ship." Hope told her as Yoko nodded. The hull of the ship opened up as they went into decontamination zone. Yoko got up from her seat as she walked to front of the ship. The door opened to reveal Isamu was smiling as he walked hugging his daughter.

"How it my little girl doing, reliving your first play toy I bet?" he asked his daughter as she laughed.

"It's good to see you're doing well Tou-san, I heard you was on the Citadel when it all happened." she told as he let go off the hug. He pulled out Eagle eye pistol she created.

"I always keep this little birthday present on me just in case something happens. I managed to lead a lot of people out before it got bad." she told him as he put it up as they turned the Admiral as she gave a quick hand shake to him.

"It's good to that you're doing well Dr. Minamoto, your support in the battle saved a lot of lives. I remembered the first video displaying Nightmare and now to see this version in battle personally. It's monster to say the least, but a welcomed one. Turian Hierarchy was confused, but the surviving two ships they said told them it saved their lives'. It quelled them for the time being, but the pilot's name was in question now. So I had your ship on lockdown until we cleared up the matter itself." he told Yoko as nodded. The Admiral handed her clear plaque that had recording of Hyaku Shiki's performance in the battle. Then he handed her a silver star as she looked at it to see the blue strap around it. "Everyone that participated in the Battle of the Citadel earned this medal. I had to excuse you due to the fact you want your identity hidden still." Hackett told her as Isamu handed her suitcase.

"I also brought your things' from your apartment before anyone got there. You left all your clothes there so get dressed quickly. We have a formal meeting to attend…" he told her as she looked confused.

"I have to attend a meeting about what Tou-san?" Yoko asked her father.

"The council wants to see you, Shepard, Anderson, and Udina. I'm tagging along since I will be driving you there. So wear something nice for once ok, even though it's not a true formal meeting. I will be recording it for historical purposes' the chance for humanity to be on the council." Isamu told her as she nodded leaving as she was going to her room to change. As Admiral Hackett looked around as he saw Hope humming to herself on the council.

"So you're the A.I. that the council allowed to be developed." Hackett asked her as she nodded her head.

"It's nice to meet you in person Admiral Hackett my name is Hope. I'm the brains behind her brawn, wait that's not right. I just support her when she needs help when she does her little solo missions." she told him.

"Hope's development process was not all computer data. She was made using a mind machine to transfer the mind into data. So they added more programs to her and presto she was born. Kahlee Sanders helped with the process of creating her and named her." Isamu told him as she nodded.

"I'm making sure she wears some make up otherwise I'm not opening the door. So it will be a while before she comes out. Do you want something to drink? The kitchen is on the second deck of the ship. We managed to bring a lot of fine wine from Thessia." Hope told them.

"No thanks I already drank a lot at the party itself, but I will take one to go." Hackett told hope as she nodded. They saw a slot open out of the wall up front as they saw the bottle.

"I managed to use the weapon delivery system to transport the bottle here. Yoko uses it to get put up her weapons or recall them back." Hope told him as Hackett grabbed the bottle from the slot system as it close afterwards.

They saw elevator come up now as Yoko walked in simple black dress with black high heels. She had hair straightened back as it was tied into a loose pony tail. Yoko had a blue hair wrap tied to the end of hair as it matched her necklace that Meyla gave her. She walked up to them as Isamu smiled.

"You hardly even wear jewelry, but you taken a shine to that necklace. So since you're ready now let's leave. I don't want the Ambassador Udina to complain about you being late." Isamu told her.

"You look nice Yoko so I will keep watch of the ship. So please have some fun this time instead of being cramped inside the ship's lab." Hope joked as Yoko shrugged as she left with her father and the Admiral.

…

Air car was on approach coming towards the Citadel Tower as three people stood outside of the tower. Shepard was looking at the Alliance dress blues to see if something was wrong with it. Anderson stood by him in the same uniform as him as Udina sat beside him. The air car stopped at the base of the tower. The car opened up to reveal Isamu getting out as Yoko came out after him. They walked up to the three men standing there as Shepard as raised his hand to shake Isamu's hand.

"It's good to see you sir, I heard you was on the Citadel when it happened." Shepard told him as smiled.

"True, but I didn't run away in panic like everyone else. I had to make sure the rest of the people in the Presidium made it out. Your little stunt of stealing a prototype ship from dock was a rare sight. I thought the purpose of a stealth ship was to go into hostile territories like the Terminus systems." Isamu told her as Shepard looked over to Yoko.

"You look great with dress along with the necklace, I almost forgot to give you something." he told Yoko as he handed a chip that had a glowing crystal in it. He handed it to her as she gave it to her father to hold onto.

"So you used the chip I gave you on what?" Yoko asked him.

"To collect a VI named Vigil that was badly damaged. I was shocked to see it worked like a charm. Liara wanted to keep it so badly, but I didn't want to guess the number of credits went it to make such a thing." he joked as Yoko shrugged.

"It's advanced crystal matrix card that costs 10 million credits…" she stated as he looked a bit shocked. "It's a prototype recovery chip that helps retrieve data that's really sensitive data. Once it's put on the chip you cannot do anything to it, except destroy it. You will need a password to retrieve what's on the chip." she told him.

"So our pilot comes save what's left of the Citadel fleet and helped stopped Sovereign. You know they called his meeting because of both of your combined efforts to save the Citadel." Anderson told her.

"You mean Yoko actually doing most of the work to save everyone. Tali always wonder what type of hardware she uses in her ship or mech if you prefer doctor." Shepard told her as she shrugged.

"Well I will tell you this; I make all the upgrades myself without everyone knowing what I put into the ship. So it will take time to tell them all the improvement and ideas I placed into them. When is the council going to get here." she asked them as they saw air cars touching down as the council walked across the bridge coming here. There were news crews gathering, but some stayed there distance away from them. It was supposed to be a private meeting of all things and someone told someone about it. The three councilors stopped in front of them.

"Ambassador Udina, Captain Anderson, Commander Shepard, Mr. Minamoto, and Dr. Minamoto we have gathered here to recognize the enormous contribution of the Alliance forces and Sovereign along with the Geth." Tevos told them.

"Many have lost their lives at the battle of the Citadel and yet so many lives were saved. To see one of your best and brightest help saved not just our lives. She helped saved what's left of the fleet and many owe their lives, despite revealing who you are." Valern told them as he directed to Yoko.

"Selfishness' to help others in need despite what others said about you. Despite what the Hierarchy thought about such a creation. It proved that it was much more than a nightmare. We all experience grief that day and renewed Hope that not all was lost, due to your actions Commander Shepard and Dr. Minamoto." Sparatus told them as they smiled a bit.

"The council owes you a great personal debt Dr. Minamoto and Commander Shepard one we can never repay. You not just saved our lives you helped saved the lives of billions from the Sovereign and the Reapers." Tevos told them.

"Dr. Minamoto you're heroic and selfish actions has shown what humanity stands for truly, even expanding your actions' to help more their your own species." Valern told them.

"Though we cannot bring back of the ones lost in the battle of Citadel we will honor memory through our actions." Sparatus told them.

"Humanity has shown that is ready to stand as a defender and protector of the galaxy. You have proved you're worthy to join our ranks and serve beside us on the Citadel council." Tevos told them.

"Councilor on behalf of humanity and the Alliance we thank you of the prestigious honor and humbly accept." Udina told them as Shepard noticed he was trying to get the position.

"We will need a list of potential candidates to fill humanity's seat on the council." Valern told them.

"Given all that has happened I'm sure that Spectres' recommendation will carry a great deal of weight in the choosing process for humanity's council position." Tevos told them.

"I nominate Captain Anderson for the job." Shepard told them as Udina was shocked and bewildered.

"Anderson, he is not a politician he is a soldier. He prefers talking with his fists." as Anderson turned towards him.

"Only with you councilor, only with you." he stated as the turned to Yoko.

"I nominate Isamu Minamoto for the position." she told them as Udina was appalled by such a thing.

"Isamu, he is not a true politician and it won't work out with our allies." he said Isamu turned towards him.

"You are entitled to an opinion, but it's time for a change. You have to identify the problem first before you can make good relations. Not avoid them, like you have done for the past years." Isamu told him.

"Can we talk about for a moment?" Anderson told them as they nodded as the two moved away from the group.

"Isamu I can tell you I'm not a true politician, but I felt honored by Shepard's choice picking me. I can see they don't want the ambassador to be humanity's first council member. He would run everything in the ground about status of humanity." Anderson muttered as Isamu nodded.

"You saw what he has done so far, everything he touches isn't showing what humanity can be. He only worries about status as soon as he became the ambassador. Politics has ruined the Alliance and good soldiers'' as well such as yourself. I would like to be the first council member, but what do you fill about the position." Isamu muttered.

"I feel like politics will make me beat my head across the wall. You managed to make quite a career itself over the years. You even cleared General Williams name and help bridge the gap with our colonies."

"You are planning to defer it to me then, he would be a big jump from regular politics for me." Isamu told as Anderson patted he shoulder.

"Isamu you are built for this job and you would make a wonderful candidate. I can see your father had a bright future, despite her setbacks. I can see that humanity as whole will do good to see someone who can see a brighter future for a lot of people." he told him as the both nodded as they walked back to the group. Anderson stood at attention.

"As much as I wanted to accept the position, I have to defer on the nomination to be councilor." he told as much as Udina's delight as Anderson waved his hand to Isamu now.

"I'm honored and humbly accept the position as part of the councilor. I will do my best to represent Humanity and help the council rebuild." Isamu told them as he bowed first as Udina stood in shock for a moment. He closed his mouth as Udina as Isamu came back up.

"I think that is inspiring choice and one that will make a better future." Tevos told them.

"Sovereign's defeat marks a new era for both humanity and the council." Sparatus told them.

"Mr. Minamoto, we would like to go over some things before you join the council." Valern told as he nodded. He turned back to Yoko and patted her head as he handed chip back to her.

"I have business Yoko; you might as well tell your mother to help pack my bags. I will be leaving here for quite a while." he told her as she nodded. He walked along with them as Shepard turned back to Anderson.

"So you turned down position to be councilor Captain Anderson?" Shepard asked him as he nodded.

"It's true I'm not a politician I can never stomach it, but Isamu was a solider like us. He turned to a politician to make sure the peoples' voice wasn't left out. He even has a better relationship with the colonies in the Traverse and the Terminus systems. You see how his daughter has grown up and show he can make humanity have a bright future Shepard." Anderson told as he smiled as he turned to Yoko.

"Well it seems like your father took the position. At least I can someone doing something for once." he said as Udina walked away quietly now back to his air car. "It seems like Udina couldn't take the fact he wasn't even nominated once."

"Well it's his fault for back stabbing people with politics'; he was just trying to further his career the whole time. I couldn't stomach the fact he would become councilor he would just order the both of us around." Yoko told them as they walked along back to the air cars.

"So what are you going to do know Shepard?" Yoko asked him.

"Well Admiral Hackett wants me to root out any remaining Geth resistance. So I plan on going back to Illos and clear it out. Liara really wanted to explore the ruins a bit more. So what are you planning to do?" Shepard asked her.

"I got a lot on my plate and as soon as I can seal a guarantee with the Alliance to monitor my devices' properly. I have to personally know everyone in the loop along with transfer method. There will be a lot of updates to tech in the future. So you will see more of the guns you used back on Eden Prime. If they cannot do such a thing, I will give out things that want hurt people in the long run." she told them as she walked back to her air car.

"I have a party at Flux and your invited doctor…" Shepard told him as she shook her head.

"No thanks, I have a lot to do and sooner or later. Someone will leak the information of who I truly am soon. With any doubt staying on the Citadel is bad thing for me right now. Plus I have some business to attend to." she told him as he nodded. She got in her air car as drove all the way back to her ship. She had a bad feeling about hunting down Geth as an assignment.

…

_Location Redacted _

As the Illusive man looked at the red and blue star in the background as he saw Miranda pace back and forth using via communication hologram. She was looking at the star as he was looking at the reports.

"Shepard did everything right, but he wasn't enough. I didn't expect Yoko Minamoto to even play a part in this. She helped saved the Citadel and the council. Humanity has the trust of the galaxy…" she told him as she turned to look at him. "…and still it's not enough." she told him as he tapped his cigarette.

"Despite the fact we lost some lives at the Battle of the Citadel. I knew that Yoko Minamoto wouldn't down the fact to help people. Ever since the First Contact War, she helped earned the council's gratitude by working with them for several years. Between Dr. Minamoto and Shepard remains our best hope." TIM told Miranda as she turned around fully to meet him.

"But they're sending him to fight Geth." she told him as she walked past holographic panel walking towards him. "We both know they're not the real even Yoko Minamoto isn't that blind to see it. The Reapers are still out there." she told him as he gave a person a data-pad as they walked out.

"And it's up to us to stop them." TIM told Miranda as crossed her arms emphasizing her breasts'.

"The council will never trust Cerberus. They will never accept our help. Even after what Humanity has accomplished. "But Shepard… they will follow him. He's a hero, a bloody icon. But she is just one woman. If we lose Shepard, humanity might well follow." Miranda told him as he sat down his cigarette.

"True, but we forget the wild card here Miranda, Yoko Minamoto has the trust of the council. She is icon of humanity itself and what we could have been. We could have been top if she was born a few years earlier. Yoko Minamoto that woman has the devil's luck and the talent to keep her alive. She want task a risk unless it's deem necessary. She is more likely going to prepare for the Reapers and soon as she hears something about them. She will go investigate and no doubt find something. Half of Shepard's success came from that woman and she oozes success. Despite our methods she still can get results just at fast." TIM told her as Miranda looked at him.

"She is dangerous itself and I'm surprised the Turian Hierarchy even allowed a second Nightmare to stay. After the battle with two of their surviving ships' stationed at the Citadel say otherwise. We can't track her seeing the fact she doesn't use the extranet a lot. She uses different communication methods and direct talking to keep her secrets." She told him as he nodded laughing. It caught her attention as she turned to him expecting an answer.

"A secret makes a woman a woman Miranda. We can't sway her to join our side, but we can get Shepard too. See to it that we don't lose Shepard." he told Miranda as she nodded.

"You expect Dr. Minamoto to be a problem for us in the future?" Miranda asked him.

"Yes and no, she will do her job and stopping terrorists'. So we learn to keep our distance away from her. We had a lot of operatives die or arrested trying to infiltrate her company. Shadow Broker spies don't get any mercy, seeing she hated spies. She can see them a mile away and the fact if you're straight with her. She would be straight up with you too. She is helping humanity in her own way and now that her father is a council member. He will set some things straight, like the fact politics' play too much of a role in the Alliance. Though we really need their help and Ayumi Minamoto can help with Shepard idea. I want you to go and attend her seminar about the human body. Ask some good questions about reviving people if they were dead." he told her.

"A seminar…?" Miranda asked as he nodded.

"There is one thing I know about their family, they bleed success and prestige. She experiments on a lot of people during her career; her daughter is one of them. So we will need to buy medical supplies from Nexus using a legitimate proxy company. They are the best in medicine for a reason and you haven't been flagged yet on any system yet Miranda." she told him as she nodded.

"Understood, I will put on my best to go." she told as she contact cut off as the 'Illusive Man' looked at the window again.

…

_Four days later after Isamu was announced Humanity's council member. _

Emily sat wearing her dress in a seat as across from Yoko who wore a white dress shirt, black jacket, black slacks, and black high heels. The meeting was taking place in the Human Embassy itself as they shook hands.

"It's good to see you Dr. Minamoto and thank you for coming to my interview." she told Yoko as she nodded smiling.

"Several months I helped you become such a big name in news. I couldn't think of missing out on your interview. I only wanted to get the truth out before rumor and lies spread around. I will even add proof to what I'm saying." she told him as Emily excitedly nodded.

"Thank you for taking your time out for us. So we will start with interview about you altogether. You are the first council man's daughter, but you have made a name for yourself. Spectre, Massacre Princess, Nightmare of Shanxi, Benihime, and president of a company after you quit the Alliance. So I will start from the beginning and ask this question. Not to be rude, a lot of people say that your father has had a relationship and Kahlee Sanders. Seeing you're not typical looking Japanese person, they think you're her child." Emily told her as she nodded.

"It's not really true, but a relationship is there. My mother and her were friends in college and when I she was pregnant. She found out I had a genetic disease, seeing she was a doctor in the upcoming field of genetic work. She couldn't find anyone with healthy gene pool on such short notice. Kahlee agreed to help donate some of her genes to help me survive in the womb. So I turned out having a lot of my godmothers' looks'." she told her as she touched her blonde hair as she nodded.

"Giving your background and information you are the youngest scientist' ever to grace the Alliance at age eight. Did your parents ever push you hard to succeed? You have a lot of degrees under your belt and continue some form of education when you have time to yourself." Emily asked her Yoko nodded.

"I was never really pushed hard; my mother and father were more free spirited. They tended to do what they love the most and that's how they met. My mother was teaching a course in the Alliance N7 program, while my father was a soldier. It was my grandmother that wanted me to do well and have a future that I can love. I was really interested in my mothers' work the most. I really wanted to mess around in her lab studying things', but the others that worked there said you had to have a degree. So I set out learning as much as I can and I found out I was a child prodigy. I ended up enjoying studying things' like my mother." she told her.

"Did you create of Nightmare right before contact as Alliance project?" Emily asked her as Yoko nodded.

"Actually Emily it was hobby on the side and I never named it Nightmare. I was stuck with the name before I even chose one. I watched old classic things for fun and my grandmother kept a TV series called Gundam. It started in 20th century and it was quite popular even in the beginning of the 21st century." she told him.

"Really so the idea wasn't yours at all, it was based on an old television series. So did you father force you to go up and fight a Turian fleet with Nightmare." She asked him.

"Not quite, I actually volunteered instead since I could pilot it without a problem." Yoko replied.

"Yoko do you really hate Turians after the whole incident on Shanxi?"

"Hate is a strong word Emily. I don't hate, I try to understand and put myself in their shoes before I say anything. The council said it was a mistake and I agree with it. It was just a bad decision on both sides truthfully." she told her as Emily made note.

"Since we are talking about it, today is the day that Shanxi was attacked. Terra Firma has protested independence to Earth. They use your paper as reference and why Earth should be free of Alien influence." she told her Yoko handed her paper to Emily.

"This is my paper the original version speaking on the technologies found on Mars. It was stating that we are not exploring all routes before jumping into alien technology we don't could not fully understand at that point in time. Not all of earth benefitted from the technology, we still have places on Earth that are stuck in 21st century still. To say we made leaps and a bounds' is absurd notion." Yoko stated.

"So you hate Mass Relay tech Dr. Minamoto?" as she nodded.

"I don't hate, but I can dislike things. I have a new finding out there and actual proof that states the technology the Protheans used. It really isn't theirs' at all; it belonged to a dead race called the Inusannon. During my time fighting Geth on Feros, a plant called the Thorian lived under Zhu's Hope. We were forced to kill it, but Asari named Shiala managed to meld and take its memory. We managed to make a grey box function to recall memory. It was designed differently for disabled people as a mind machine. It was called the Psycho-frame that is still being explored for other uses. The Cipher was in-depth view on the society of the Protheans' and other scientists are looking at the data." she told her.

"So the mass-relay's and the Citadel wasn't really theirs'?" Emily asked as Yoko nodded.

"This station is more than a billion years old Emily, it may date back to the first galactic civilization itself. It's now being accepted as the fact the Protheans didn't create a thing. They found everything just like the Asari people have done before them. In true we haven't created anything special to pull us away from the past. Only a few things were actually unique and created by our society. As a scientist we are told to create something new and the fact everyone is repeating something that' already been done before." Yoko told him as she nodded.

"So it's by a scientific standpoint you don't like the technology since we are repeating what the Protheans' are doing. So let's get back on track with our questioning. You were Cryo frozen for a long period of time until 2174 correct." Emily asked her.

"I still had problem with my body still and my mother wanted cure me. So a unique process of genetic modification was put into me. It was reason why her career took off in the genetic field due to me. I was in so much pain due to operations' done; I had to be cryo frozen." She told Emily as she nodded.

"So you joined in the Alliance around fourteen years old? I can see you joined as scientist at eight years old, but to become a solider you have to become eighteen." she told as she nodded.

"At that time, the Alliance wanted some new technologies and didn't have the man power to do it. So I volunteered to join up and undertake training in the N7 program. I excelled quite well and I tested out my own devices in the field. They still have experimental one man solider program in the wing. "It was called Advanced War fighter a special program where soldiers can go it alone and act like a platoon, using tactical support, skill, and technology to make him a one man army. Yet the project was scrubbed and I had retracted it seeing people can't handle the stress of such a thing. I keep the plan personally with me and a well kept place." she told them.

"So you joined the Alliance and what type of missions did you take?" Emily asked Yoko.

"Mostly black ops missions or missions that people needed done, yet I did also teamwork teams. With STG, Asari Commandos', Turian biotic team called cablas, and Spectres' at times."

"I see the work you done, but let's talk more about the massacre on Torfan. Commander Shepard talked to Major Kyle and talked him down into surrendering after he killed two Alliance representatives'. He was diagnosed with PTSD after the event of Torfan." Yoko shifted as she handed the Emily an OSD card.

"I don't have to explain myself about what happened that day. I have video account on the mission. It was purely a revenge mission set up by the Alliance or the politics involved." she told her as Emily looked at it.

"I will be sure edit that out some of the footage it's extremely violent, but it has an accurate account on what happened. So was this the reason why you quit after the massacre?" Emily asked them.

"No, it was not the reason; it was afterwards when I met the Terra Firma party leader trying to play politics'. He tried covering up the event like the batarians did it and tried giving them posthumous medals of Honor to traitors. I tried doing my job to bring them in for their crimes. Yet they tried to kill me and I had no choice to defend myself." Yoko stated.

"Charles Saracino tried covering it up, I didn't know about the event until someone said something about it. The event at Terra Nova with asteroid X57, you took out the terrorists and captured Balak the one who instigated the attack on Elysium. You wanted to show humanity not be afraid of them and to give them a warning not to do it." Emily reasoned as Yoko nodded.

"Exactly Mrs. Wong, they didn't want to reason with me or do their jobs. The people signed up came from the colony that they attacked."

"But you made a successful business afterwards and made a name for yourself. So tell me more about the people you employ. You have Quarians and Salarains working beside humans in the company." Emily asked her.

"I hire professionals in military and have a back ground in science. I have ex-STG specialist named Padock Wiks working the genetics area. He is quite brilliant along with me and my mother we have made two noteworthy genetic adaptations almost finished Kepral's syndrome to solve the problem of the Drell living on Kahje. Plus a double life span for Salarians to live longer, those two note worthy things they said it would take hundreds of years to complete. Quarian people are quite social and friendly and experts at making tech and ship technology. Elijah'Ishann vas Tonbay works in the tech labs. He has helped made great development in technology to fight the Geth. We are sharing both technologies to the fleet in the Alliance as well in mutual trade agreement." she told them.

"So the rumors and extranet sources about the Quarian are far from the truth."

"Quite far, seeing they want to prove they are not some stereotype, one Quarian named Tal'Zorah nar Rayya helped Shepard in his mission against Saren." Yoko explained as she nodded.

"Well since we are on that topic. How did you become humanity's second Spectre?"

"Well it was a mission in the Alliance to find out what happened at a Prothean dig site. I worked with a Spectre stationed there to recover it. I took care of most the battle itself and he infiltrated inside the dig site. He saw my video and the way I operated and he suggested my name and it led to another test with Saren a year later. It helped open up talk to get a human Spectre in." she told them.

"So you worked with Saren once? What was he like, many claimed he was a mad man?" Emily asked him.

"He was smart and strategic along with well trained. He hated humanity for the loss of his brother during First Contact War. He didn't like since he knew who I truly was. He tried setting up the mission to see me fail. But I managed to succeed and get what I came for. Yet I had to leave him due to the fact he couldn't make extraction point. Madmen don't come up with plans that sophisticated, yet he was overconfident in his ability. They didn't like the fact Shepard was untested and they wanted me to be Spectre. So compromise was to have one working with the Alliance and me working in the shadows helping Shepard." she told them.

"So that's how you became the second Spectre, so we will get up to a recent issue. The new Nightmare you piloted at the battle of Citadel. Is there another one in wing? The Turian people were bit skeptic after seeing another one in production." Emily asked her as Yoko shrugged.

"I want to build another one, but I want things to calm down first. The one I used was called Hyaku Shiki and it's a prototype still. It has a lot of prototypes onboard and it was I built it personally by hand, to ease their burden I'm helping design new ship tech for the Turian Hierarchy on a new ship tech." Yoko told her Emily shook Yoko's hand again.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Minamoto and cleared any doubt or misinformation about you."

"Thank you for cutting out time for the interview. I really needed to say something before rumors started flying around." she told her as the camera was cut off now. Isamu walked into his office.

"I see you two are wrapping things' up, but I have a meeting with the Admiral Hackett soon…" Isamu told them as Emily looked excited.

"Can I have personal interview with you and Admiral Hackett?" she asked him as he laughed and nodded.

"Ok Mrs. Wong, you can stay around for interview. My dear princess, I thought you had some business to deal with your colonization plan." Isamu told her as she nodded.

"I will talk to you later Tou-san when I get the chance. Mrs. Wong asked if you had sex with Kahlee Sanders in the interview." she told him as Emily blushed.

"Well she probably wants to know Kahlee likes to wear cowgirl outfit with a bikini to her assets'. She likes to wear a Texan hat having sex…" he said bluntly as Emily blush turning a bright red as Yoko giggled.

"_Dr. Minamoto said something quite different, and then he says something completely different. I didn't want to hear that…" _Emily thought

"I didn't want to know that much…" Emily muttered as they busted out laughing.

"It was a joke Mrs. Wong it was true, but wife Ayumi dressed in a bunny suit for fun one time right before Yoko was ever conceived." he joked as Yoko flared a biotic aura.

"I thought we agreed not to say such embarrassing things Tou-san, you represent humanity now." Yoko stated.

"Well they have to see how human I am, disregard everything you heard Mrs. Wong it was all one joke." he told Emily as she was confused now as Yoko left the room. She walked past Admiral Hackett without a word as the Admiral looked towards Isamu and he shrugged smiling.

…

_Three weeks later after the interview_

As the ocean waved back and forth and the back ground. People were walking around and repurposing the old base that belonged to Saren at one point in time. Everything was fried, but the base structure survived the blast as Yoko managed teams got the place back up and running.

She had a make shift office where Rana Thanoptis had her office. She was study the orb as she found out something curious about it. It was a galaxy map of all things that responded to her hand touch as Hope's face turned from happy to sad.

"Yoko, stop what you're doing at this time…" Hope told her as she put it down.

"You got my attention Hope." She told her as the screen on the wall lit up. The window shutters closed so it prevented noise from coming along with people looking outwards. The lights dimmed as she looked at Hope.

"So who is calling me, while you are making a secured channel?" Yoko asked her.

"Dr. Liara T'Soni is calling you and it seems frantic that she doesn't even want to secure a proper channel." Hope told her as her avatar appeared.

She looked up to see Liara on screen crying badly as the rest of the crew was in the back ground. They were all on the Citadel as Yoko frowned.

"Liara I didn't want to bothered, but what's going on?" Yoko asked her as Liara wiped tears from her face.

"Shepard's dead!" She shouted as Yoko nodded her head.

"Slow down and calm down, tell me what happen." she told them as Joker walked up with a solemn face. "I will be the one to tell her so calm down Liara…" Joker told her as she moved away crying as Yoko sat there quiet.

"We were in the Terminus system looking for Geth outposts, but we heard that three ships disappeared in the last month around. We were in the Omega Nebula system in Amanda system around a planet called Alchera. We had our stealth systems engaged and unknown ship shot us down. It killed twenty people in the attack and I was trying to save the ship…" he said as he dropped his head.

"So he went to go save you from trying to go down with the ship." Yoko told him as he nodded.

"He convinced me to leave using the escape pod and they shot one last beam. He got separated from me Yoko and well he died. He got spaced and I saw his helmet must have lost air…" he said solemnly as he clenched his fists.

"What's going on there at the Citadel?" she asked him

"Everything that Shepard uncovered they wanted it gone and your father managed to keep Shepard's dignity. He made say a reaper existed and Sovereign was one, but the last one. They forced his hand, but he went with it. He didn't want to look like incompetent person with a mental disorder. So it looks like your science projects and investigations' really helped out." he told her with a weak smile.

"They are splitting you all up aren't they and they grounding you." Yoko told him as he nodded.

"Yoko, I believe in you. You know that, but we need someone to continue the fight for Shepard." he told her as she got up now.

"To honor his memory and tell them that Reapers are coming. I know the Tevos and Sparatus don't even like the thought of Reapers existing. Councilor Valern knows that there has to be more, but they can't rebuild anything with people in fear. Something seems little a wrong with this. Do you have a picture of this unknown ship?" Yoko asked him as he looked around the group for answer. He turned back to him and nodded no.

"The Normandy has a secret black box installed into it. If you can get there you can see it for yourself." he told her as she nodded.

"How are they coping with Shepard's death?" she asked him.

"I'm no doctor, but Liara and Sheprad had something going. She is the most distraught out of them and Wrex well he is the least. He accepted his death, but it wasn't a way he would like to die since he is a warrior." Joker told her as she nodded.

"I will check into that a bit later, let me tie up some business first ok Jeff." she told him.

"Be careful out there Yoko, you can't trust anybody." Joker told them as Hope's voice was heard now.

…

_One week later after the destruction of the Normandy_

_Elysium 2183_

A funeral and memorial was held on the planet as Yoko docked Hyaku Shiki in port. She wore black dress with black high heels. She tied her hair up in a bun as she wore a black hat. She wore a pearl necklace around her neck she also wore a black coat that fit around her frame. She walked out to the port as she carried a purse with her this time. She carried twenty dog tags with her along with a helmet.

She walked down to see an air car awaiting her arrival as Anderson sat there in his black suit. He frowned and shook his head as Yoko walked up to him.

"I found the crash site Captain Anderson and it was not good…" Yoko muttered as he nodded.

"Thank you for going at least the Alliance was too busy to get off their asses to at least search for anything." he told her as they both got into the air car. Anderson drove and sped off towards the middle of Elysium.

"Dr. Minamoto, can you tell me what happened to Shepard?" Anderson asked her as she shook her head.

"You want the real truth, wait after the funeral then. I will tell more about it later captain." she told him solemnly. Anderson nodded as he drove his car and landed in the middle of the city. It was a huge crowd attending the funeral itself. A sea of black blanket the streets as the car stopped it opened as people were taking pictures of Anderson and Yoko. They walked together to see a crowd of family gather around as she looked at Anderson. He nodded as she turned back and bowed.

"I'm sorry for your lost, but all I could find were there dog tags…" she told as came up from her bow to see everyone was crying as Yoko softened up. These people died horrible and terrible deaths'.

She held out the dog tags as she called the name of the twenty names:

Bakari, Jamin

Barrett, Germeen

Chase, Addison

Crosby, Silas

Draven, Rosamund

Draven, Talitha

Dubyansky, Alexei

Emerson, Hector

Felawa, Robert

Gladstone, Harvey J.

Grenado, Caroline

Grieco, Marcus

Laflamme, Orden

Lowe, Helen M.

Negulesco, Monica

Pakti, Abishek

Pressly, Charles

Rahman, Mandira

Tanaka, Raymond

Tucks, Carlton

Waaberi, Amina

She told them as she handed it to them as the people were crying even more. She watched them all go as others were comforting them. She felt a reminder of Shepard walked forward towards her. She had mid-shoulder black hair and piercing blue eyes. She wore a full mourners' outfit as she wore black. Yoko held his helmet in her hands.

"So you must be John's mother. I'm sorry for your lost Captain Hannah Shepard." Yoko told her as she handed his helmet as it had burnt mark around the edges. She looked at and held it as she remained strong. She held it to her stomach as she shook her head.

"I promised John I wouldn't cry if something happened to him. I knew the work he did was dangerous, but just to be taken away after achieving…" she told her as she started to cry.

"It felt like his life was just taken away just to stop him from doing good things in the galaxy." she told her as she hugged the woman now.

"I know that he is gone now, but he didn't want people to stop doing the right thing. They will be some answers on the matter sooner or later. So please be strong for him like you promised." Yoko told her as she nodded. She pulled away from the hug wiping her eyes. She walked away to go talk to the people in the crowd. She saw Joker shaking his head as people took pictures' of her. A news crew was trying to talk to Yoko as tried moving towards the crowd to take a seat. Reporters stood in front of her now.

"Dr. Minamoto may we have a heard with you?" he asked as he turned to him.

"You're making his death look like a circus. Give the man and his mother more respect than that." Yoko stated.

"We are collecting interviews on the things that made Shepard great. I was wondering about your input and view about him." he asked her as she turned properly.

"As long as you don't harass Captain Shepard anymore, I can answer this one. John Shepard was a soldier who fought overwhelming odds the time I met him. Many would claim he was great hero and invincible and frankly that's not the case. He was human and he had his flaws just like me and you along with everyone else. He had a mother that loved him greatly and people that believed in him. I don't say things to glorify him to some icon. I say can talk about the real him, he wanted to do what's truly right. He cared for all the members' in his crew and made sure everyone alive made it off the ship. It doesn't take skill, guns, or some status to make him. He just had the courage to do what he thought was right." she told them as they walked off as the camera men and reporters' snapped into reality. The man moved in front of the camera.

"Dr. Minamoto the second Spectre just spoke and it was the first time we heard words… that made him really human. He was a man that had a lot of courage to stand up in what he believed and wanted to do the right thing. It doesn't take a lot to make you hero if you have a heart. Words of truth inspired my Dr. Minamoto herself seeing is the Nightmare of Shanxi since eight years old. We will record the whole funeral and speeches o the crowd." he told the viewers.

Meanwhile as Yoko walked up to see the crew standing there as she saw majority of the ground team and Joker. She saw Wrex wasn't here at all along with Liara that confused her.

"Where are Liara and Wrex at?" Yoko asked them as Garrus wore a black suit.

"Wrex he went back to Tuchunka and he has problems at home." he told her as she nodded. "Liara well we don't know…" Garrus muttered as Yoko looked concerned.

"I thought she would be here seeing how they had a relationship…" Yoko thought as they shook their heads.

"I can't believe he is gone." Tali said solemnly as Yoko shrugged.

"True, I didn't expect his death to come so soon after one month. Yet he wanted everyone else to live. So don't waste time thinking about his death. You should remember what he done in his life." Yoko told them as Kaiden nodded.

"Dr. Minamoto is correct, even though she doesn't have the same view as Shepard. Dwelling on the matter of his death is not what he wanted let alone that's not a funeral is about." Kaiden told them.

"But I killed…" Joker told him as she slapped him. His cheek went red as she nodded.

"Don't be fool Jeff, you helped steered the ship so the escape pods can escape without a problem. Even if it was accident he came to save you. To say it was your fault is stupid even if he was here alive. He would forgive you and I know that after seeing the crash site of the Normandy." she told them.

"How bad was the damage?" Ashley asked her.

"A beam ripped the ship apart and the shutters I asked for to cover the window was not there. Due to the fact of that the ship ripped open with ease. The design flaws of the Normandy were not noted during its construction. I recovered the black box and saw you helping steer the ship save everyone else's lives Jeff." she told them as they all looked sadder now.

"Let's attend the funeral first before we talk more details…" Garrus told them as everyone nodded.

…

After several hours the funeral as people were dispersing to go eat as Yoko sat in front of the statue of Shepard. Ashley walked up to her as she sat down.

"I'm sorry…" Ashley murmured as Yoko looked at the woman.

"Sorry for what?" Yoko asked her.

"I was wrong about you and I thought you didn't care about humanity and other things. Yet you turned out to be the biggest hero of them all. The Alliance didn't even bother to go out since it was in the Terminus Systems. Yet you went all the way out there to help bring people some peace." Ashley told her as Yoko shrugged.

"I don't really care about status or people calling me a hero. You do know that?" Yoko asked her as she nodded.

"You're more of the modest type of person I ever seen. Even my sister Sarah learned aikido and my sister Abby loves the fact you wielded a sword in battle. She even loved the Kimono's as well and thought yours were really beautiful." Ashley told her.

"So you loved Shepard?" Yoko asked her as she looked in shock as she turned to her. "Was I so transparent?" she told her as Yoko shrugged.

"It was always the fact you tired to be close with him and respect him more than usual unlike Lieutenant Alenko. The first thing people do they think about their loves ones they still have in their life. They think about them to keep their mind of the current issue. I have a degree in psychology gunny. You are not the type to say apology that's well composed. You wanted to open it up with some small talk, but forgive. I do have a lot of secrets and hold them." she told her.

"Thank you for be so accepting…" Ashley murmured as Yoko handed her something to her. As Ashley looked at it a bit surprised as she looked back as Yoko smiling and nodded.

"Congratulations you earned the rank of Operations Chief Ashley, Captain Kirrahe liked how you coordinated the teams' and he wondered why they kept a fine solider back." Yoko told her as she was in shock.

"I was promoted when…" she murmured.

"When my father entered office he reviewed soldiers' profile to see why some never got recognition. I asked him to look at your file and Admiral Hackett along with Captain Anderson agreed to give the rank." Yoko told as she cried a bit.

"I wish Shepard was here to see this…" she murmured as she pointed down on the sheet seeing Shepard's name.

"He was the one that nominated your name for a new rank, I just made sure it got through." she told them as she wiped her tears. She saw the rest of the crew walking up to Yoko and Ashley. Hannah holding his helmet, she saw Captain Anderson walk up behind them.

"So you all noticed something wrong with this picture?" she said as Hannah nodded.

"The armor survived, yet there was not even a trace of son's body." Hannah noticed as Yoko nodded.

"Then why didn't you bring the body with you?" Anderson asked as Yoko shook her head.

"Well what I'm going to tell you may be hard to listen. You make think that the end of this chapter is Revelations, but really a Genesis. So listen to my story and I will tell you why _Antiquated Relic _of a helmet can even tell a story." she told them as she took the helmet from Hannah's arms.

…

**It's finally over I finished my first Mass Effect Game up with this chapter. So listen up people the NEW STORY you need to look out for now is called MASS EFFECT: Antiquated Relic. It was a name my brother came up with and the fact no one has actually done a two year time story in Mass effect. So PLEASE listen up they will be stories that everyone ignore or don't know in the two year skip.**

**So I ask you all that have read this chapter it will pick in the second story without a doubt. So I would like to see your input on what happens in the two year gap. Like the story about Shepard's body, I didn't get a positive answer to what you see happen to him. All ideas are can be suggested to me for the second story. Name some things you would like to see in the second part of my story. So review please and look out for my new story.**


End file.
